Malfoys and their Mates
by Glorioux
Summary: Draco and Hermione are four when Draco's Veela recognizes her as a mate. The Muggle and wizard families struggle while Lucius starts a private war against the Dark and the Light and even the Muggle press. It will be a battle of minds, with the children in the center stages. A secret unites unlikely allies, and the lines between good and bad become blurry.
1. Lucius meets his mate and enemies

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I I do not get paid for this quasi-writing. The story is mine; respect and don't steal it. I like to play with her toys. This story will contain adult situations later.

Note: Only parts of this story will conform to Canon. Lucius is a death eater, but something will change. He is not OOC. He will still be an aristocrat, arrogant, but a straight arrow, and a family man. Everyone will be in the story, but just wait. The story starts with Lucius, and his meeting with Narcissa. It will talk about past Malfoy's and their inheritance. This is not a really dark story more a love story or many love stories as the title implies.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The day Lucius met his mate Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**The Malfoys and their Mates**

**Lucius encounter. 1963-1964**

**Narcissa Black's summer love, age 8 years old**.

_Somewhere in the south of France._

Narcissa thought she was in love, she was eight years old. They had arrived the day before at the Lestrange's Summer Palace in France. At this summer home, she was about to meet her first love. His name was Rodolphus Lestrange.

The Blacks came to spend part of their summer holidays with them. Black wanted to obtain contracts for all his girls; he was hoping to get down payments on their brides' price. A series of bad investments made it necessary for him to get a hold of galleons before he would be broke, and he consider his daughters his best assets. He was neither loving nor a caring husband or father.

The eight year old Rodolphus, was even taller than Lucius; she would later compare them. He had long auburn hair, and violet eyes, and was learning fencing, piano, and riding. He spoke four languages, his Latin was nearly perfect, and he even wrote poetry, mostly in French. All the young witches liked him. Moreover, it did not hurt his allure to always be towing the chubby toddler Rab, wherever he went. It made the beautiful and studious young wizard irresistible to witches of all ages.

Bella told them one night, that she had tried to kiss him. However, she was unhappy, "he pushed me, and all because that brat Rabastan cried after I smacked him. He had it coming, he is whining all the time. I don't care, it is ok, he will pay back later; I am going to marry him. Did you understand that Cissy, my dear?"

Cissy had cried all night, and finally went to sleep after Andy came into her bed and hugged her.

"It is ok, she is mean, don't pay attention to her, he likes you best. Besides she does not like Rab, and he will not like someone who does not care for his brother." Andy was very mature and she was a nice person. She was Cissy's favorite person in the entire world. She loved Bella as well, but the older she got the nastier she became; she was growing to be a deadly beauty.

Before they left, Dolphus gave Narcissa a small book of French poems. It was one that she had fancied earlier. They had visited a store located in the small village, near the country home. The leather bound volume was an antique, full of drawings of witch maidens in love.

"It is but a small token of my appreciation, it is from Rab and I, thanks for playing with him so much. Mademoiselle, we are both in your debt." And he had kissed her hand in a grown up gesture. Bella had thrown the book into the fire upon their return home. "Stay away from my wizard."

**

* * *

**

**Lucius Malfoy, 9 years old.**

Lucius Malfoy was nine. He loved to accompany his father, Abraxas Malfoy, wherever he wanted to take him. However, today was an exception, and he was not happy about it.

"Son, make sure you are nicely dressed. I want you to accompany me to Black Manor. Cygnus has three daughters, and I would like you to meet them."

"Girls, father, but why? That sounds absolutely dreadful. Let's go to Rome, I want to see the Coliseum. And then can we go for porcini ravioli, fritto misto (fried seafood mix) and gelato (ice cream or sorbet)?"

Lucius, already tall for his age, not yet interested in girls, but more in food, warriors, brooms, and the things boy wizards like at that age.

"No, your mother is already there. She is having tea with Druella. Be down in fifteen minutes sharp by the main floo. Ah, wash your hands, brush your teeth, and put a dash of cologne, yours not mine, and don't drown on it." His father concluded with a smirk. Abraxas was proud of his son.

Lucius knew better than to complain, when his father ordered, he'd better obey.

Only one part of the day was memorable, and got him in big trouble. Narcissa was eight, and she was breathtaking. He had never thought of girls like that. Dogs, new brooms, marzipan, Italian food, gelato, crisps, fish and chips, ice cream, biscuits, cakes, gateaux, croissants, battle gear, books, flying, horses, magical creatures, monsters, magic, curses , charms, ghosts, riding, fencing, mountains, skies, water sports, yes, check ,yes to all of those.; each and all of them were a double affirmative, but girls never.

Cygnus Black had expressed his desire to have one of his daughters married to Lucius. Although, Abraxas knew there was only one way he could agree to it, he thought it might be too soon; it was possible that one would not be able to tell at such young age. He thought that at nine, the interest could just not be detected, and that fact worried him to no end.

It all really depended on Lucius. Nevertheless, he was also getting pressure from Tom. The Dark Lord wanted unions between his followers, and he needed at least to give it a try. It might work. Besides, Cygnus was clever, an union with Lucius and his financial worries would be gone.

"Lucius, son, here are the Black lovely sister. From the oldest to the youngest here we have, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa." His mother was talking to him from a far away place.  
"Bellatrix will be starting Hogwarts in a few days. Her beauty is already talked about it amongst the entire wizarding world."

Lucius reserved and brooding attitude, cleared as soon as he shook the young witches' hands. Well, not all, he nearly recoiled once.

Bellatrix approached him with a young tiger's stealth. Her body was starting to develop, and she was truly beautiful, if not for her eyes. They were cold and calculating. Lucius did not like her at all. He had already made his choice. Bellatrix however, did not know how to take a hint, even after he courteously shook her hand, she turned her hand around and laid it onto his palm. She was waiting for a kiss.

Lucius knew exactly what she wanted, he had seen his father, and other grownups kiss the ladies' hands, and he had learned it during manners' classes. However, he left her with her hand up on the air, and went to Andromeda. He made a gesture of whipping his hand on his trousers, as he walked towards the next sister, and also made a point of a displaying a disgusted pout upon his lips.

His mother introduced them. He smiled briefly, he liked Andromeda. She had a beautiful smile, and he held her hand a little too long. She was a nice person, and her hands were friendly and warm. He turned her hand, and with a light curtsy kissed the air above her palm. He could not complete the gesture, but the only ones who noticed that, were his father, and of course, Andy.

"A real pleasure to meet you, Miss Andromeda, I hope to talk to you in the future, very pleased to make you acquaintance, your humble servant, Master Malfoy." Andromeda and Narcissa broke out in giggles but not for long.

Then without waiting for a prompt, with alacrity and stealth, Lucius was in front of the youngest Black witch.

He did not say anything; instead kept his eyes on the target, the girl, his witch. He did not shake her hand, just held it, and gave it a loud smooch with open lips; actually, he licked her, rather gauche. She angrily pulled her hand and pushed him away; and immediately she dried her hand on her dress

"Slob, yuck, you wet my hand, I think you licked me, you are very rude, yuck." Lucius left out a chuckle. He had heard his father laughing like that, whenever he wanted to irritate someone. He shrugged his shoulders and stood by his dad.

His father saw this interaction. Children's normal reactions, nothing special, he thought. Perhaps not the one he expected to see, maybe a little disappointing. Then he resigned himself, it had not been too bad. He was quasi-satisfied with the outcome; the last thing he had wanted was to break a contract later on; so it was the young one then.

Too bad, he would have preferred Andromeda better; she had a quiet, gentle beauty and seemed very bright, and he was aware of the powerful magic in the older girl but did not like her for Lucius, she was disquieting_._

_ One out of three is not bad_, thought Abraxas. Lucius' blatantly rude comportment must have been an indication of his attraction for the younger Black, he thought.

Meanwhile, Lucius mind was confused. He did not understand how a girl could elicit such strong emotions from him. He wanted to be her best friend, her only friend. Perhaps, his parents would make it possible to take her home, and never let her out of his sight?

He had read about brides being raised by the in-laws, he would ask his parents for her to come to live with them. After all, his father had wanted him to meet them. He thought it was all about a marriage contract. Why not start early? Although, he was not sure what you could do with a girl around all the time? She could go shopping with Mother, leaving him free to do something fun. It was all set on his mind; he would ask his father before they left, so she could pack some clothes.

A strange thought occurred to him, he wanted to cut a long piece of her long hair, maybe a piece of her robe. Her smelt was just delicious; he wanted to taste her blood.

The thought of blood did not disgust him. He had tasted his own, a little different, but not bad. He had been reading about Dracula, a muggle book in his father's library, and the bad monster scared him. It was not bad, he loved being scared. He had read young boys were like that, nothing out the ordinary. He was a boy wizard, and he was just nine. The blood drinking was interesting. Was he was becoming a vampire? Hmm, vampires were half breeds that could not be good.

As soon as he was able, he decided to pull Narcissa into a dark corner. He knew it would necessitate great stealth, and a bit of cunning. He had read a lot after all.

The parents had let the four young people to pass the time alone; at the converted nursery which was now furnished with couches, chairs, a piano, books, and other amenities for the now growing young women to study and entertain their friends. One of the house-elf came around every ten minutes or so.

Narcissa was sharing a couch with Andromeda. They sat in separate corners; Andromeda read, while Narcissa drew on a sketch pad; she often lifted her head looking at her sister. Yes, she was probably sketching her.

Bella was reclined in a divan, belly down, elbows bent, feet up in the air, and chin resting on her hands. Her dark locks covering her back. She was just staring at Lucius. She reminded him of Papillon, his father's kneazle. She would sit down to look at butterflies, after her namesake (papillon is butterfly in French). Sooner or later, the insect would land close to her, and in one fell swoop, swat, smack, and the beautiful insect would lay there all smashed. She would then get up and move on to the next one, no even one look back.

Lucius stood up between the couch and the divan, with the entire cool that a nine year old could muster. Bella looked at him with anticipation, and gave him a knowing smile. _Hey butterfly come here I want to smash you. _Lucius was certain those were her thoughts. He shuddered involuntarily, and averted his eyes from the deadly Black girl, and focused on Narcissa.

"Narcissa, hello, sorry for making you upset, I was rude. May I call you by your first name? Let me try again," he had read the line in a few of the muggle swash buckler books at his father's library. This line never failed with the Ladies, the ones the pirate captain had offended before. He always got a snog or two at the end.

"My damsel, I am Lucius Serpens Malfoy, at your service; would you please allow me to make your acquaintance?" He said gallantly, stretching his hand towards Narcissa as he bowed his head slightly.

Andromeda hid her face behind the book giggling. Narcissa turned the shade of a cherry.

Bellatrix jumped with a kneazle's speed and grace, putting herself between the couch and Lucius. She was really a beauty, but at nine he did not see that. He saw a nasty, mean witch. Bella took his stretched hand and turned around on hers, and before he realized her intentions, she rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek, and licked it just like he had Narcissa's earlier. She knew exactly what she was doing, Lucius later reflected upon this day.

"You can call me Bella, it is a short for Bellatrix, it means beautiful in Spanish, and Italian." The curly, long haired witch was purring. He heard it. He quickly yanked his hand away from her, her saliva felt like poison, like burning acid, and actually hurt. He looked at his hand, and darned if he it did not look red.

Lucius did not like her. He knew what happened was some kind of magic, even his body reacted against her. She gave him a bad feeling, "get away, I was not talking to you." And he shoved her back on her divan, where she fell on her bum.

Andromeda, had not missed a beat, she was already behind Lucius right before he pushed the dark hair girl. Then with equal feline grace, she intercepted her body between the two, to be forever adversaries after this day.

She grabbed Bella's arms, who was getting ready to slap Lucius, "Bella, mother said to let Lucius play with Cissy, let's go get biscuits, and pumpkin juice for all of us."

"Call an elf," interjected Bella rather nastily.

"I will tell mother of the stable boy, the squib. I have seen what you have been doing with him." Andromeda told her sternly.

And at that, Bella left with great alacrity.

Lucius seized the chance with equal speed, "Narcissa, I was wondering if you could show me that room at the left hall, the one with the old armors," as he dragged her to the small room in question. They laughed as the children they were on their way to the room. Cissy was glad, for a second, to have one up on Bella. The jovial atmosphere was not to last.

Lucius had a good plan. The room in question was away from the adults, and he also had thought the other girls would not look for them in there. He was still not the clever wizard he would later become.

He could not see inside Narcissa, who was thinking that she did no like Lucius. _Could he not see she was already taken?_ Narcissa was thinking and wanted to tell him about Dolphus.

Lucius did not care one bit about her body language; all he cared was to realize to execute his already made plan. He needed to act fast, and that he did. He knew he would get into a lot of trouble. He could not have imagined how much, it turned out worse than he expected. Damn Blacks, making a storm in a tea cup.

"Master Malfoy, I am not free to be here with you, I fancy someone else." Cissa had told him. Like he cared, he did not even listen to her, she was a witch, and she would soon be his property.

Hmm, he was rather astute. He had cornered her. He pulled his magical Swiss army knife ready to go. It had been a present for his 8th birthday. He wished for a pair of sharp hair cutting scissors, and that is what he pulled. He knew he wanted a long strand of her hair, and went for it.

Damn, if it was not that nasty Bellatrix calling Andromeda, and in a second they were upon them, they were kicking him, trying to get her away from him, screaming around him. No way, he was blocking Cissy with his body while he completed his mission.

"Away, leave, she is mine, leave the room, or I will hurt you." And that was his biggest mistake, he wished for a large knife, and the scissors turned into a large, sharp knife, which he pointed in their direction. The situation was getting away from him.

He felt a rush of power, he was able to lift Narcissa with one hand, and with the other he pointed the knife to keep her sisters at bay. They ran to get their parents. With alacrity, sensing that his time was short, he chopped a piece of her robe, right close to her neck. Her neck smelt of marzipan, one of his favourite sweets, of some other fantastic fragrances, and of a rich heady aroma, a little like blood.

Lastly, he kissed her ear and realized what he really wanted to do. He lashed his teeth onto her, strangely sharp, and sunk them just at the base of her ear, barely touching her neck. He wanted just a taste of her. Hopefully, it'd not leave a mark that would later mar her beauty. The ear sounded a safe place, it was just a little of her neck. No, it was a little corner of the ear and mostly her neck.

He went a little crazy, biting with all his might some of her blood flew into his lips, it was delicious and he drank it with relish. He licked any blood left around the ear; her neck? Darn, he had done a lot of damage; he had actually dug a bite hole right on her neck, and damaged part of her ear. There was blood all over both of their clothes. Andy had fainted at the sight.

As he licked the bite, it started to heal, the wounds disappearing on contact. That was unexpected, a bonus, darn if the blood on their robes was all gone, and he felt joyous. How? He still did not know to this day. It must have been part a result of the magic made to protect his kind.

The elders just apparated, and found Narcissa sitting on the floor crying. Andy sat by her in an attempt to console her. Bella was Bella; she was relating her own version. Lucius stoically stood by his father; however, all his insides were churning.

He was not repentant; he was annoyed to be caught. He still wanted to take the girl home, but knew better than to ask, and to stay quiet. The message in his father's eyes, and his mother knotted eye brows, was clear, "stay quiet or we will kill you."

However, with no evidence of blood, no visible wounds, plus he had hidden the hair quiet well, and the scissors had restored the cloth. Therefore, without any evidence they had to let it go.

The Black parents were mad at the girls for lying. Druella was less convinced, but there was little she could do. Besides Cygnus wanted the union, he was not a good father; he could not care less what had happened. The girls were jus a material commodity, one to be bartered and traded. The contract was going to be signed, and that was all he cared about it. The House of Black needed the Malfoys' fortune, and that was that.

Abraxas knew better, and was looking at Lucius with wonder and apprehension; hence, he insisted they left for home immediately. The Malfoys were glad to leave; well not Lucius, who would have preferred to stay there with Cissy.

His father was quite upset, and his mother would not look at him for days, she thought Lucius had sprouted horns. His great grandfather, Serpens, came to see his father the night of the incident.

He stopped by Lucius room on his way out. The miscreant had been sent to eat in his room for one fortnight. Serpens hugged and kissed the young wizard.

"Your grandfather Octan would've laughed at your antics today. You'd have made him proud. One day your father will tell you, it is his choice, I cannot do it. Everything will be fine; something tells me you have taken care of the situation on your own." Lucius still thought it was too bad he had never met Octan; he had died before he had been born.

He did ask a few days later to go back, he wanted to approach the subject of bringing her home; however, his father's look told him it was better to let sleeping dogs lie. This was when Lucius made a decision; he was smarter than the Black girls and would back out, he was too young. He had tasted heaven, and was ready for more. However, he could wait. He did not quite understand what had happened, whatever it was; had made it possible and right.

A few days after, his father made the marriage contract without saying another word. Cissy had refused to come down for the small celebration afterwards.

The Dark Lord and several wizards from the inner circle attended. Bellatrix had played the piano and Andromeda the violin. Cissy finally came and also played; but, never, not once she looked towards him. Once it finished, she left once again. Actually all the girls had been sent out, and he left with his mother a few minutes after.

Cissa was still a bit put off when reminded of "the day". However, she would laugh when he teased her about her early love for Rodolphus. Invariably, in between kisses, she would tell him that after that day there was only Lucius in her heart. How the night the contract was signed, she was hiding behind a curtain, where she stayed looking at him the entire time.

Lucius was never at ease whenever the Lestrange brothers were around Cissa. She might have put it behind, they had not. This was always obvious to him. He did not like any males getting too intimate with his mate. She never failed to smile when she saw the tall, powerful wizard pout with great distrust at the two brothers. Years later, their bond with Cissa, would be their salvation, and their intervention would be the ruin of their worse enemy.

* * *

Next: **A Malfoy Tale of the Mate-Kind **

Lucius is 13 years old and he comes to ask Abraxas about his obsessive feelings for Narcissa. He is concerned of only liking one witch. His father tells him the story about Octan, Abraxas' father and how Octan met his to be bride. A very cute story, later we will share a day in the park with 4 year old Draco meeting his mate.

Please review, I have several ongoing stories. I will publish several at once. Depending on reviews and interests I will first finish those


	2. History, another set of mates 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

Thanks for the great support given to this story. As promised I will put more effort to finish faster on the stories where more reader interest is shown. Thanks to Savva and to all my supporters out there. I feel honored to be included in your reading.

Note: Only parts of this story will conform to Canon. Lucius is a death eater, but something will make him change his allegiances. He is not OOC. He will still be an aristocrat, arrogant, but a straight arrow and a family man. Everyone will be in the story but just wait.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Malfoys and their Mates

**A Malfoy Tale of the Mate-Kind early 1900.**

Lucius was a few days shy of fourteen, and had some questions about girls; His main concern was about his 'Cissa's obsession'. At Hogwarts, all his mates changed their love interests daily but not him. Cissa was now in her second year; and upon her arrival at Hogwarts, he had turned into her veritable shadow. She found his behavior unpleasant; after all, she still hated, or so she fancied.

He had forgotten many details about that day at Black Manor. He was embarrassed and now labeled 'it' as' childish and impetuous;' however, he would occasionally remember the entire incident, and a strange haze would cloud his eyes.

Finally, one day, Lucius got the nerve to ask his father if he was mentally sick; of course, he already had read about such illnesses. The bloodletting was his first confession, and his father's face neither betrayed anger, nor surprise, just regret.

"Son, please accept my sincere apologies, for my reaction that day; it was highly inappropriate. At the time, I lacked the knowledge needed to comprehend your actions. What you did was neither wrong nor bad; and I should have listened to my grandfather." Abraxas paused in order to appraise his son's reaction.

Lucius expression, his face, was confused and a bit flushed. He did not get it, had his father just told him that his actions were acceptable? Although, his great grandfather Serpens had understood him; Lucius had believed his father mad at him.

"The same day, when I found out what was going on, I should have told you. I, however, decided that you were too young for the revelation I am about to tell you. Today, you might not see the importance of if, but, later, it will surely help you. I made a mistake; and my only excuse was that you were not too young to be told. It is, however, almost preferable, that you have already taken the matter on your own hands."

Lucius still did not get it, was his father condoning his behavior when he was nine, biting, tearing, attacking Narcissa Black? Wonderful, this was a real surprise.

"So you will understand, my grandfather, that same day at the Black's, told me of an even younger Malfoy, and many others before him. It was not something I knew before that day. It makes sense that I had not been informed; my father had passed away before you were born. However, he had not yet seen the need to inform me otherwise. You see, my finding our heritage was so much different. I knew that we, the Malfoys, were different, and that was enough at the time. The story I am about to tell is about your grandfather Octan, and of his coming into our inheritance."

He paused and asked Lucius to move to the couch, pointing to the seat next to him. At this, Lucius placed his head in a pillow on his lap. His cold father was not so, instead he was demonstrative and loving to those close to him. This lesson on love for your family he had learned from his father Abraxas and his Pépère Serpens, both feared wizards to the outside world, but loving and affectionate inside the Manor's walls.

"I heard the story from my grandfather Serpens the night after the Black's home visit. I had called him to find answers. His story brought me the needed relief while imparting some wisdom. I have the feeling that it might help you as well." H stopped to look at Lucius straight on the eye.

"First, have you heard of vampires?" at seeing Lucius eyes, he chuckled, "slow down boy, we are not vampires, we are Veelas, and yes, we also take blood from our mates, inject them with a poisonous substance needed to bond, and grow fangs, we also cackle, sounds like felines' purrs, grow claws, and we sprout wings; it is not ugly, it is rather beautiful. There are several types of Veelas, we don't grow beaks, and female Veela's many times do. Lastly, we are highly protective and possessive of our mates. We find it both difficult to stay away from them, and don't tolerate well any other males around our mates. I will give you some books on the subject."

Lucius eyes had opened like saucers, and his father laughed when his son put a finger in his mouth, gingerly touching his normal canines. "No, only when you, well, in special, int—, err, times, I'd suppose that you had elongated fangs when you bit Ms. Black. You commented in it being very easy, correct? Did you have fangs when you came back home?" Abraxas saw his son's face relax at the understanding imparted.

Abraxas smiled and went on, "Have you ever seen me walking around the house with fangs, wings, and so on?" Abraxas was happy to hear he hadn't, he could have, more than once, he smiled to himself. His Veela was jealous, and not always easy to control.

"I invite you to look through the library; the Malfoy library is rich on that subject. You will find a wide range of subjects, from the actual marking of your mate, the binding her to you, and much more. The marking and binding will not happen for some time; only you, will know when it is the right time. In your case, I am not sure what happened that day at the Black's. It usually happens around the 21st birthday, or as early as the 19th. The actual desire to mark is birthday dependant, don't know why, it just is. I must say you are unusual." Abraxas chuckled, and messed his son's hair.

"It is, however, during the first meeting with your mate when your Veela recognizes her, from that day on, you must keep a part of her; in order to feel her around you. Hair is the obvious choice, and also some item of clothing, a pillow, something that has her scent, which is then magically preserved for years to come. Now, in your case some blood has been taken as well, you have done well. It has made your time away from her possible, her blood flows in you."

"Father, are we purebloods?" Lucius' voice had a tinge of worry.

"Son, that is exactly why we must maintain secrecy, I like to think we are purebloods, but some might differ on their views, thus is better not to share our secrets outside of our family, and only when strictly necessary. These are dangerous times. Had I known of our Veela heritage I would have stayed away from the Dark Lord, just as my father had urged me." Abraxas looked worried.

"By the time, I told my father, the deal was done, and I had taken the mark. We will later discuss our strategy; I don't want harm to come to you because of my bad decisions. However, joining the Dark Lord might be unavoidable; again, we will defer that subject to a later time." He concluded with a voice tinged with regret.

"Thanks father, I understand. Please tell me about Grandfather Octan." Lucius asked

*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*

Octan's story as told by Abraxas

"Your grandfather Octan was six years old and was travelling through France with his parents. Grandfather Serpens loved his shinny Mercedes Benz, he was a good driver, but he was also a wizard. Therefore, with a slightly magically modified automobile, which could fly, they were travelling abroad. My father later acquired the love for the muggle machines, and you know how that ended."

Abraxas was quiet for a few seconds chocked with emotion, remembering the day when his parents had died in the terrible accident. His eyes were moist at the memory.

"The accident happened a month after my father had the blow out with the Dark Lord, where he demanded that he let me, Abraxas, out of the "club". You, Lucius, were about to be born. It was the day before, and my father, Octan, could not bear for his grandchild to grow up fearing discovery from a madman who advocated racial purity. To this day, I suspect the Dark Lord's role in their demise; however, I lack tangible evidence. I know that Tom needs the large Malfoy vaults to finance his madness." He stopped and held his son's hand for a minute or so. The thought of Tom hurting Lucius made his heart ache. It was too much; he needed to find a way out the movement. With a heavy heart, he continued.

"So let's get back to my father's tale. On their way to the Loire, the family stopped at a wizarding restaurant. It is still there, in a rather nice Chateau. My father must have left the table while his parents talked, and, surely, not paying attention; they were in their second, or was it their third honeymoon? You need to remember they must have been 27 or 28, young and in love, and not aware of his son's stealth and purpose; thus far, Octan had been a good little wizard."

They both laughed, Lucius had already seen how the Malfoy wizards loved their witches. And Lucius still found it embarrassing. Even his great-grandfather Serpens, he must have over eighty when Lucius had dashed into his Pépère's room, forget it, after finding them, naked, doing— aggh, Lucius ran away not wanting say goodbye to Tilly, his Great-grandmother, what a visual.

He was fully trained, and knew that he had to make sure to knock before coming into any closed door room, otherwise he had good chances of eyefuls, those that he would rather, never have seen. On the other hand, it made him very happy to know his parents loved each other so much. His mother was 31 years old, a real beauty. No wonder his father was so much in love. He had heard the conversations of wizards that came by, they all had a word to say about her.

"Lucius are you here, let's get back to my father's story; Dad must have gone through a door connecting the restaurant with the house. He had to climb the stairs leading to the third floor, to the family quarters. He got up to the second floor. There were around forty rooms at the hotel. Surely, his powerful sense of smell guided him to the baby's room. Of course, it is nothing short of amazing to have found her by mere scent, amongst the kitchen aromas and the patron's perfumes and body scents. Son, can you still find Miss Black by her scent?"

Lucius turned quiet red, and with a chuckle Abraxas continued.

"He must have climbed several sets of stairs and gone along corridors to arrive at the nursery. There, he must have found her asleep in her crib, now you will have to imagine his strength, a six-year-old, tall for his age, yet slender, getting her out the crib. He picked up the beautiful girl, a twenty months old toddler, you can see her paintings right on the family albums. The old nurse must have fallen asleep as she often did; she was friends with the calvados mixed coffee. The other adults and the house-elves were all working at the restaurant." Lucius eyes were opened like saucers.

"Octan appeared at the restaurant table, he could not have been gone for more than a few minutes. Imagine his parents surprise to see the slender six year old effortlessly carrying the little girl on his arms, (the added strength). My grandfather told me it was unbelievable to see the ease of how he held her, his eyes were possessive, and he seemed to know what he was doing. My father was agitated, and started at once, no explanations were offered, simply, "Let's go quickly, I am not hungry, and I am ready to leave. And she is mine." Lucius let out a laugh.

"At least I was nine, but I wanted to take her home." His color was even redder.

"That you did, you sure did." Abraxas patted Lucius head. He loved his son, still so fresh, so innocent.

"This was offered in a way of an explanation. My father, Octan, wanted to tell them why he was abducting a little girl. He was flushed and excited, and talked with great alacrity. The little girl was surprisingly quiet. She was fascinated looking at the big boy wizard. My father was stealing his bride. Imagine, at six, he was taking her away." Lucius' eyes were glowing with glee, and with some relief, at least he had been older than six.

"Needless to say, that the old nurse had already screamed, and the next minutes were true pandemonium. My grandparents ended up apologizing to the irate owners, and were asked to leave, as they pulled the screaming six year old wizard away. "No, no, she is mine, I want her, mine, I cannot breathe, mommy I am sick, she is mine, I found her, don't take her away, I am telling the truth, she is MINE." He cried, kicked and screamed, as they left the restaurant." He stopped for a second to observe Lucius, his story wasn't much different, maybe could learn that he wasn't in control.

Abraxas continued, "Neither of my grandparents had any idea of what happened, Octan was a very good child; he was studious, polite, a bit spoiled and really nothing out the ordinary. He had never been so upset during his entire life. So distraught was Octan that my grandfather later confessed, to have considered a stay at the hotel for a few days, so my father could be around the girl. Once, he imagined the possible reaction of her parents, he decided it was not feasible." Abraxas had considered asking Cygnus to allow Narcissa to stay with them.

"My grandfather, Serpens, had tears on his eyes, as he remembered that following year, "There was no reasoning with Octan, dear Abraxas. Your grandmother and I, tried coaxing, bribing, being strict, but it was all futile. Your dad, Octan, was in a world of grief. Because he was so young, I failed to recognize the symptoms. "

Abraxas remembered something and paused, "Lucius, son, before I forget, I met Ursas, your mother, when I just turned twenty one. And yes, I went through the Veela ritual that you may read, all about it, later on today. I did not have the experience of a childhood meeting of the mate kind. So when you met Ms. Black, I behaved exactly like my grandfather Serpens, I did not know what to do, or what to tell you. I wish that I had been more informed. I hope when you have a son, you will inform him at the earliest age possible, but it is a tough call deciding when it is right."

He looked at Lucius who was eating the story up. Abraxas could tell Lucius was already feeling better about the day when he met Narcissa Black, his mate.

"Getting back to our tale, my dad, Octan, by the time they reached the Loire, was feverish and had vomited during the entire travel in the car. He stayed sick for several months. He ate little, had nightmares, and the healers could find nothing wrong. He was wasting away. They paid healers, took him to the waters*, even paid one of those spiritual healers, the so called mental-healers, those quacks."

Abraxas related the rest of the story to Lucius. Serpens finally went back to the château since Octan screamed during his nightmares, "I want her, give her back and she is mine." However, the little wizard would not answer any questions upon his waking. It had been nearly a year, and they feared for their only child. All the healers had agreed, he was dying, a wasting sickness, he had not grown a centimeter and had lost weight." He tried again to imagine what if that had been Lucius. And was glad he hadn't gone through such hell. And during that quiet day he told him the rest of the story that Lucius would often remember.

They finally made a decision. First, he had the French family thoroughly investigated, he found out that they were Purebloods-impoverished-aristocrats, and they could use and infusion of funds. His grandfather then drove to France with his family and their solicitor along. He did not announce their arrival.

The restaurant owners did not even want to talk to him. By now, they were convinced that British Wizards were inbreed and unstable. After much explaining, the girl's parents told them they were purebloods, Serpens was already aware of the fact. They finally sat down and listened to him.

He told them of his royal ancestry and advised them to feel free to look him up. The Malfoys were, are, one of the richest families in the British Kingdom, if not the entire wizarding world, and he had an honorable request on behalf of his son. His son was not crazy; he merely had fallen in love at first sight. This proved to be a great explanation for the romantic French, the one that won the battle.

Perceiving their acceptance, as all Malfoys before and after him, he was a skilful negotiator, he promptly asked them to sign a marriage contract; he had it drawn prior to his trip and was in his possession. He went out to bring his solicitor and his little son inside. They had waited outside, however, his grandmother had preferred to stay in the car; she was still miffed about their rudeness and she blamed them for her son's malaise. Once Grandfather Serpens came back in, he asked them if they could bring the young lady to meet Octan.

The toddler broke up in screams when she saw first saw Octan. She still remembered all the crying, pulling, and the horror of that day. To be sure, she must have heard the adults talking; Sofia was a very smart witch. She was already reading and had been for several months.

Octan came forward, gently touched her head, caressed her hand, gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek, and, the now slender, three-year old beauty stopped crying. Octan sat by her side the entire time and he held her hands, all the while the adult women sighed in wonderment. Très romantique, c'est l'amour. (Very romantic, it is love)

Before they went back to England, Serpens requested to have a girl's hair lock, and perhaps a pillow or a blanket she liked, romantic mementos, they all smiled at the explanation, "Oh, oui, c'est l'amour." Yes, that is what they had already said several times.

Although unusual, they granted the request. After all, Monsieur Malfoy had left an advance of the bride's price, 100,000 galleons. For that he could have asked them to shave Sofia's abundant hair, Mais oui ,nous sons très romantique. (But yes, we are very romantic") My eye, they were no romantic, money talks, and they had already said that before. Not even original.

Great-grandfather Malfoy touched the girl as to say goodbye, pressing the invisible mark into her skin, smiled, and bowed goodbye.

Octan improved starting that day. He took the small pillow with him, even to Hogwarts; a charm was casted to lock in her scent. The hair lock was meshed with one of his hair locks, and tears cried by his father bonded them temporarily, allowing Octan to be separated. Octan carried it inside a locket and opened it often.

The muggle war complicated matters but all work out in the end. They married the day she turned seventeen, although he had wanted to marry since she was but fifteen. She thought it was just as well, regardless of her beauty, all the beaus would give up on her the first day, after they tried to even hold her hand. They claimed nightmares, sweats, and sickness.

When his father finished with the last sentence, Lucius confessed about the hair and the piece of robe he had cut. He missed Abraxas' smile. He was proud of his son's actions. Lucius gave the hair lock to his father, and he in turn cut a strand of Lucius hair. By the next day, he made the locket Lucius wore until the day he married Narcissa. Now, it was stored in the place where all the lockets were tucked away.

He later found out about the secret mark, and he hoped he would not have to force this upon a girl of a future son. He was hoping when he had a son, he would be like his father or like Grandfather, that they would not find their mates until they were in their twenties, and he wouldn't have to go through all that embarrassment. His son would be perfect, Lucius decided.

After the talk with his father, Mitsypan wove the cloth into a tie that Lucius would always wear around his neck, often charmed it to change its appearance and to stay clean. Sometimes, it would be a scarf, or even a winter cap, and always an item he could wear close to his face.

The next year, when he turned fifteen, he would send Dobby into her room to steal more personal items, as he would tell Narcissa later, just to explain the disappearance of expensive lingerie during those years. She had for a long time, blamed Bella for the thefts, and they had bitterfly fought about it. When he told her, they would laugh talking about. As for the tie made out the cloth, it was put away for safe keeping.


	3. Runaway Draco and smart four year old

**Chapter 3: Runaway Draco, a Smart 4 year old**

* * *

**England, 1984, Wiltshire, Spring time.**

Lucius always kept his Grandfather's story in the back of mind. You never knew, and besides he never wanted to go through any messes with Draco. If he was sick for even a week, let alone a year, Cissa would have his head. By the way she had never been happy about the ear biting. He would rather not bring those incidents to the open.

**Draco's mischief.**

**_Muggle Park, 1984_**

**A Boat Ride, Itchiness, and Lessons Learned.**

Lucius bought six seats for the boat ride because he wanted to be alone with Draco, well, with Muggles pushing the oars along the lake. He had left the obedient dogs tied near the dock. The active, almost four-year old sprite, with shoulder length silver hair, large grey-blue eyes, and the face of naughty cherubim, was today at the height of activity, busy, busy, busy.

Twice, he had to grab the itchy little wizard to prevent him from falling overboard, and the oarsmen gave them dirty looks. Each time, they had dangerously tipped the boat to one side.

_Time to correct this situation_, Lucius thought and fervently wished for his wand just to make him seat still. No, it wasn't a good idea, the boy was a Malfoy in the making, tiny manipulator, a tattle teller without rival, and there would be something to pay if he told his mother. It would not do. He always had his allotted time with Mommy for being a good Daddy. An entire two hours of body delights, his choice, while one little wizard took his afternoon nap or played outside. Lucius would not do anything to endanger his 'play date'.

"Draco, you must sit still, if you fall overboard into the water, I'll be unable to jump in and I would have no way to pull you back into the boat. I have too many clothes and I would drown. I would also be unable to use the "you know what." Lucius was patiently outlining the situation to his young son, in a very quiet voice to stop the child from being fidgety during the boat ride around the small lake.

"Daddy, you know what? I fall in water and get splashed, splash, and you and I drowns! "He looked at his father as matter of fact and continued standing up, threatening to tip the boat.

"Yes into the water and drowns," the child was really testing his patience; he knew how to make his father squirm. Lucius could not believe his eyes; he could see the Malfoy's smirk forming across the small lips.

"I have told you none of "you know" in here, is that understood. If you fall I cannot -" Lucius made a small flip of the wrist as if was holding a wand.

The rascal, understood, oh yes, he understood, "Yes, Père, I know, and I am a smart little Draco, I understand," Draco made a clumsy repetition of Lucius' pretend wand casting and shook his head as to say no. His eyes gleamed with mischief and recognition of useful information.

Yes he knew, knew what it meant for any future trips to the park. Lucius was a little worried when he saw the little eyes, much like his own, shinning with understanding and anticipation. When nothing happened in several days, Lucius forgot his former apprehension and lowered down his guard.

**Two weeks later. At the same park during Father and Son's day.  
Or, some days are best spent in bed reading a book.**

**Runway young wizard**

"Look there coming down the left path, it is Lord Lucius Malfoy, isn't he a dream," the blond haired young witch pointed her finger whispering to her companion.

"Talk softer, he is upon us. I could make him dream quite wet that is and not from tap water," the second girl laughed suggestively.

The two recent Hogwarts graduates loudly laughed coquettish giggles. The thirty-year old Lucius, haughtily glanced offering them an annoyed and disgusted look; one that was particularly a put down.

_Silly chits, why do they have to be so obvious? Who do they think they are? So disrespectful, I am a married man. _Lucius was fuming; he despised their lack of manners.

_Besides, they would never stand a slim chance, a wet dream about them? Not during their insignificant lives; I have only dreamed about one witch since she was eight and she is now my wife. _Grumbled Lucius, he really did not like feeling appraised like a stallion.

_I wish that I could bring my son to enjoy this spring day, without all this unwelcome attention. My looks are my own; they should avert their eyes, and keep their ordinary remarks unspoken. _Lucius thought more irritated by the minute_._

Once again, he directed a cold and disdainful look in the witches' direction; his demeanor was derisive and disdainful. He wanted them to grant him the right to enjoy a private time with his son. He was a private man, and demanded his privacy be respected. He never looked at anyone and expected the same in return.  
_  
"Rude _plebeians," he said with a growl loud enough for them to hear. Feeling a little vindicated, he once again turned into their direction and granted them a nasty smirk.

Their laughter ceased all at once. Their faces turned bright red and picking up their bags they left quickly towards the opposite direction. At that, Lucius' goodwill returned immediately. Yes it was a good day even if his horoscope said otherwise. He only read Sybil's daily column for 'Astrology lovers'. A new feature of the Daily Prophet, one plugged in birth-date, city, and time of day. Your daily horoscope with Natal charts would magically appear in the space below. Cissa sworn by it and made Lucius do the same.

"Draco, son, let me pick up you. Everything is okay so let's have some fun." Draco looked at him pouting. He had heard his father's angry comment about the girls and his lips were trembling, probably about ready to cry. He was a sensible child and detested angry voices.

He bent down, called the dogs, and removed the leashes of the two large Russian wolf hounds, then placed them around his neck clipping them together. He then stood straight and put his finger slightly down in a swift motion, and the giant dogs obediently sat to wait for their human's next command.

In the very short times that took him to unleash the dogs, hang the leashes around his neck order them to sit, little Draco, a few days shy of his fourth birthday, had left and was running away from him. He was swiftly heading towards the park's lake where they often walked to feed the baby ducklings and the swans, or go for boat rides on the opposite side of the park. He was afraid Draco might fall in the water.

He had never tried anything of this scale before, but then he was a quick study and a little mischief maker.

It was a muggle park, but Lucius loved the gardens and the lake. Although, he was not the only wizard or witch who came, the park visitors were mostly muggles. The park was located in a very exclusive residential area, and the homes belonged to high born families, or to new money.

As many children and pets before him, Draco had long known how much he could get away with, when his parents were in mixed company, and he knew for a fact that his father would not be able to use the wand here, he had told him a couple weeks ago. Testing his personal limits had become the little wizard's new occupation.

The Manor's gardens and pond were also beautiful and private. However his intent was for Draco to observe Mudbloods and in the process to learn the enemy's weakness, their likes and dislikes. You cannot fight those who you don't know. For Lucius blood was important, but missing that, status and wealth were next, thus he did not feel too sullied coming here.

He was also not ignorant, and knew that many noble families had been pureblood or half bloods. His own family was member of the peerage, and he didn't mind to mingle with some of them.

"Brutus, Negus, go get him boys and stop Draco, gently!" Lucius quickly reacted seeing his son just about flying and commanded the boys. The dogs, just 2 years old, joined the chase upon being told; _what a great game_, they barked with glee.

The park was full of young couples, pensioners, and children. There were picnic blankets, baskets, balls, toys, and small dogs, lending a festive ambiance. The air was perfumed by spring blooms and music was supplied by the birds' singing. It appeared as if all the area's residents had gathered here at the park, many by the pond and everyone was enjoying one of the year's first spring weekends.

The number of gathered people worked in Draco's favor. Many women were enchanted with the man with the long flowing platinum hair; he was dressed in dark trousers and a spring, charcoal jumper. He looked like an apparition; such was his beauty, chasing a little boy who was his exact replica. That was a factor that made the situation all the more endearing_._

_Stupid muggle women, they were enjoying the chase and young women were beckoning the little demon as he escaped; _those were Lucius' irritated thoughts.

He wished to be able to use magic, and a dreadful thought came into his mind. Nah, could have Draco remembered their talk two weeks before. In his mind, Lucius could see the tiny miscreant moving his wrist as if he was using a wand_. Lord, let me wrong,_ he thought_. If that is the case he has not fear, and he will be lost. _He now remembered the apple of his eye running around with his play wand as he twisted it with relish, and giving his dear father the _Malfoy smirk _and repeating, "We drowns and fall splashed and drowns."

Draco was deaf to Lucius. Brutus had already some considerable damage to the spread wares weaving through the crowd; and he was now wearing a table cloth as a cape. The large hound was over 200 pounds, of muscle and grace, and he did not mind where he was stepping. Negus was more regal avoiding the humans and taking his time. Arrogant Lucius felt as a Muggle target of ridicule, he wasn't very happy.

Lucius was not smiling and his fingers itched for his wand. He issued a loud, "sitz," to Brutus, and the hound waited until Lucius had reached him with Negus on tow.

Lucius was flushed, embarrassed, and more than a little annoyed with Draco. Never before he had disobeyed, well in public; although he was a curious, mischievous little boy this was a first time for doing something this bad.

Whereas Draco liked to test the waters, this was just a show of plain naughtiness and disobedience. He wanted to wring his little neck, such was his frustration.

"Nothing else can go wrong, I will reach him, and then we will go for the promised ice-cream. After that, the boats, then feed the ducks and after we will go home." Lucius talked to the dogs whose eyes were trained away, looking at something out there; they appeared concerned at the lost of the master's pup.

"Boys, when we get home, not a word about this. Cissa simply cannot find out. She would be most unhappy, and I am counting in an afternoon nap with the lady of the Manor. What do you say boys?" Lucius kept uncharacteristically chatting in an attempt to sooth his stressed nerves and his growing fear.

The boys understood and tried to tell him, _Master we might have to tell the Mistress, since your pup has disappeared from our radar._ Lucius saw it in their eyes, they were magical dogs and he panicked. _Indeed where was that little wizard? What a hellion, for the first time in his lif the rascal was going to be punished if Lucius last name was Malfoy._

He was reconsidering his parental skills, he had never received corporal punishment, but Narcissa had, and she was against it, so there was no disagreement. However, his hand demanded retribution this time, just one slap and not hard. _Merlin just let me find him. _

He put the dogs back on their leashes never taken his eyes away from the last place he had seen the runaway. Soon he was going to use magic, muggles or not. Better be in trouble with the Ministry than with Cissa. No need to re-think that decision.

Next Chapter.

Where is Draco? Has he been kidnapped? Poor Lucius, he is a good daddy but his Draco is a force to be reckon with. Can you imagine a little Draco? Cute and naughty that is for sure.

Please review, I would like to go if you are enjoying, it.


	4. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer**; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. **J.K.R**.

**Note:** Only parts of this story will conform to Canon. Lucius is a death eater, but something will change. He is not OOC. He will still be an aristocrat, arrogant, but a straight arrow, and a family man. Everyone will be in the story, but just wait. The story starts with Lucius, and his meeting with Narcissa. This is not a really dark story more a love story or many love stories as the title implies.

* * *

**England, 1984, Wiltshire, spring-time…**

**_Last time…_**

The "boys" understood and tried to tell him, "_Master we might have to tell the Mistress, since your pup has disappeared from our radar." _

Lucius saw it in their eyes, they were magical dogs, and he panicked. _Indeed where was that little wizard? What a hellion, for the first time in his life, the rascal was going to be punished if Lucius last name was Malfoy._

He was reconsidering his parental skills, he had never received corporal punishment, but Narcissa had. She was against it, so there was no disagreement. However, his hand demanded retribution this time, just one slap and not hard. _Merlin just let me find him. _

He put the dogs back on their leashes never taken his eyes away from the last place he had seen the runaway. Soon he was going to use magic, Muggles or not. Better be in trouble with the Ministry than with Cissa. No need to re-think that decision

**The case of the small runway Veela -**

Lucius had never felt so scared for the future, not even when forced by Bella to get the dark mark; vengeful Bella who had never forgotten the affront of their first meeting.

He now understood why parents would sacrifice all they had for their children. Thus, for his son's sake, he was the most pleasant he had been to normal Mudbloods. He put on his most charming smile, unknowing that it was coming as an anxious father grimace and was melting the hearts of all females young and old.

"Excuse, pardon, have you seen a little boy...this tall...right, yes he looks like me...blah, blah."

"Yes, he was probably running…and, yes you are right... rebel lock of hair up in the wind...about three or four yes."

"He ran that way, ask those people."

"Thanks."

"Towards the left.-"

"I think past the tree, yes."

"Thanks," after several stops along the way to ask, Lucius' heart was beating madly; he felt as if he had been looking for hours, but in reality less than 15 minutes had passed.

It was just about the time, he was just reaching for the wand on his cane to use the wand; he thought it was preferable because wandless magic would be more dramatic.

He wished he had bought one of the one of those ridiculous dog leashes that savage Muggles placed on their children and made a mental note to buy one. He could see their beauty, Draco needed one and even if Narcissa opposed him, by Merlin, he would get one, and he would recommend to anyone who had children to buy one, better he would give them one.

He started to open the cane, when Negus pushed him with the nose, Brutus was intent on sniffing the ground around the area, and surely enough he picked up a scent and barked excitedly to Lucius. "I got him, no doubt, follow me, woof." Brutus was telling him emphatically and to make his point, he stood up in attention and did something his breed didn't do, but he was magical, he pointed in a direction.

Negus caught the scent and fully agreed, "Woof, woof, let's go big boy." And Negus following the example of his alpha pulled Lucius' hand gently.

If Lucius heart was fast before, his blood pressure must have gone sky high with expectation. Loosing a child had to be one of the worse experiences ever. He never wanted anyone to go through this. Although, his mouth was dry and his hands shook, he was, nevertheless, hopeful, because something was trying to calm him down, _think, think Lucius and think. _His father and Pépère kept coming up into his mind, but he was not focused.

It was less crowded around the area just away from the pond, and there yonder, under a tree, a smartly-dressed, rather beautiful-young couple sat on a obviously fine blanket; an older woman dressed in practical clothes sat on a small portable chair, and two small children, holding hands, sat on the man's lap while he read to them from a brightly colored book. Next to them, on the grass there were bags, a picnic basket, a couple of thermos, a small pile of books and toys.

Draco comfortably sat on one of the man's legs, thumb in his mouth, and a little girl with pig tails of bushy hair on the other with the thumb in her mouth as well, and the mother would pull the little one's thumb out her mouth every ten seconds or so. The children were holding their free hands. The wife just had eyes for her husband and looked at him with love in her eyes. _A very pastoral scene_, observed Lucius with a trained eye. He had stopped a ways away, to look at his son.

Lucius discerned Draco's attention to be concentrated in one focal point, the little girl. The hounds, just laid by his side, panting and looking, _good boys, yes, they sure were_. The dogs looked at young human pup, beat their tail, wanted to greet him, and politely waited, to be allowed to do so. The Muggles wisely assumed the boy and the dogs made a pack and showed not fear to such large dogs.

Draco's demeanor was relaxed and serene, not fidgety or jumpy. He looked enthralled, enchanted, and simply happy. This was a first, his son this calm, totally relaxed, the thumb in mouth, something he did before taking a nap, was a sight to see. He missed a camera, but he would save the memory for Cissa to watch.

Draco popped the thumb out his mouth and made the funniest faces to the little girl, shy smiles, throwing kisses, scary faces. She was concentrated listening to the story, but once or twice she returned the smiles, finally, she threw him a little kiss.

At the sight, Lucius smile was joyous and dazzling. His heart was full of fatherly love and pride. He knew he was witnessing history in the making. How many fathers can say they were there during a first kiss? Even an air kiss, knowledge was coming together in Lucius' brain, but nothing had registered yet.

After the kiss, Draco decided it was time to get closer and stepping on the Muggle' so groin, judging by the slight wincing, the little runway moved next to the girl. Pushing her a little with his bum, he sat on the same leg; both children were small and slim, thus hardly occupied much space along the long thigh. At this, all the adults chuckled. The wife rolled back her eyes, the older woman, probably the girl's nurse, covered her mouth to hide a smile, and the father looked at the approaching Lucius and gave him a slight shoulder shrug.

Draco did not take to strangers at all. He loved his parents, so he was cuddly and loving with them, and Severus, his godfather, was the only other allowed to touch him without fuzz. This entire incident was very curious indeed. If his runaway was a few years older, he would say that Draco was in love.

Lucius wanted to stay back for a little while longer to observe, thus stopped at a respectable distance; a thought had crossed his mind and his stomach did an anxious flop. He hoped he was wrong, but what he saw next confirmed his suspicions ever further.

Draco was pulling her right pigtail up to his nose, and the little girl didn't seem to like it too much. Draco was firmly holding on to her hair, his face was a little flushed. "You're mine, my hair, mine."

He was not being gentle and was pulling her pigtail rather hard. The little girl's face appeared to register pain, and she was fighting to free her voluminous hair out the little scoundrel's hand. Lucius knew it was time to intervene. What on earth was going on, he should have stayed home today. It was leash time for the miscreant; he would go behind a tree and transform one of the dog leashes for Draco.

Draco obviously seemed to think he owned the hair along with the girl attached to it. The mother was clearly agitated, "Drake, darling, be a nice little gentleman and let her hair go." His face was scrunched in concentration and full of intent.

_Oh Merlin_, Lucius thought, _I know it, I know, oh no_!

So Drake it was, he had told them his name, but of course Muggles didn't think Draco was a real name and changed to Drake. Very interesting, Lucius heart, again, pumped very fast; he was probably right, darn. He had to get close to the girl; he had to protect Draco's future.

He probably had around twenty some years before real worries would begin. Nobody was exactly sure if the age of demise was twenty one or twenty five; however, once Draco had found it, it needed to be secured; no chances could be taken with Draco's life.

"Draco, stop that son, let her hair go. You are hurting her. Let go, you don't want to scare the pretty little lady?" The educated male drawl, loudly addressed the shorter Romeo, or was it the little ruffian?

Three adults turned their eyes towards the tall man with the platinum hair; he also had the strange-molten silver- grey eyes. Grant was tall, but this man was taller than him by at least two inches (5 cm), and built like a rugby player. Jeanie thought she had never seen such a handsome man in her entire adult life, well Grant was considered the handsomest of his year, but-.

Lucius wanted to introduce himself, however, Draco had stood up and happy to see his father, now pulled the little girl towards Lucius, his young face was fierce and full of determination, and she fought back and wailed in fear. "Come, come, to my haus, come, Pretzel is nice, she makes biscuits appeareds, come."

The lad was strong; he was practically lifting the girl up on the air. Not even the father was being able to hold her back. If there were doubts in Lucius' mind, they were now gone.

"Son, you can take her away in around twenty years, give or take; better, you can ask to court her, yes, just right about then. Please let her stay with us a little longer." The father laughed while the little drama gained momentum.

But Draco wouldn't listen, and Lucius knew he wasn't able. He could not allow the muggles to get mad at Draco, and the small wizard was going to manage that in a few seconds, because the little girl was terrified. Thank the gods, and his father, and his grandfather Octan for the experience imparted upon him. It was helping him, Lucius Malfoy, make the right decisions.

Lucius was sure than his son was experiencing an early rush of strength, he knew it, and he had been there even if a little later in life. Worse, Lucius had detected sparks in the air, that might be able to pass for insects, he hoped. Draco's hair was fluffed and the eyes were no longer grey. He was hoping nobody would notice.

_'What a mess, stay calm Lucius my boy, act fast and maybe you can prevent a disaster,'_ Lucius heard someone advising him. It was his memory talking, his father's voice back in the library when he was thirteen.

He had to think quickly, otherwise Draco would get very sick, and he was sure that it was exactly what would happen. What a dilemma, why did he have to come here today?

He hoped he was wrong about the girl, being a mudblood was not ideal. However, the alternative was a dead son. The choice was obvious. The parents looked distinguished after all. Not being a witch would be a big problem, or maybe she was, he had never seen them before, but he could find out later.

"Draco, let her go, you are making her afraid." Lucius had walked the few steps that separated them. Mimi, the girl's name, was frenetic, "Let me go, you are hurting me, I don't like you any more, mum, daddy, Miss Rose."

"You come, you are mine, and I have a nice mommy and daddy. You can have them wif me, I will be a good Draco and share. Daddy, daddy, tell her that she is coming with us." He was still pulling while the father was holding the girl by the waist.

Grant was amazed at the strength of the little man and was not concerned, he was laughing but could not let Jeanie see him, and she looked upset. He could see himself their wedding day, he would tell everyone their first encounter. He was sure this was real love.

Lucius pretended the situation was humorous, well knowing that Draco meant each word he said. Four was very young, but he had read of even younger Malfoy children. Some even had died from pure grief once they had met their mate and the girl's parents had gone into hiding or she had died or whatever was the case. Something had to be done, and that was a fact.

"Hello, I am Lucas Malefeur at your service," he took off his right glove and stretched his hand to greet them; however, before he could do it, he had to come to rescue the little damsel in distress, or better said, he needed to protect Draco from a very angry and distressed little girl.

She was pointing her hand to Draco, who now had a tomato stuck to his nose, and a book promptly followed and landed on his head. Magic, she is a witch, but they have no idea judging by the horror in their faces, this might be ok, or maybe not so bad, but wandless magic?

Pretending that he had not seen the magic, he went for Draco. He was crying in anger and jumped on Mimi. He pulled the tomato out his nose and smashed it on her dress; he then picked up the book and was going to whack her on the head. The adults were laughing, but not Miss Rose who appeared ready to quit her employment, which is exactly what she did next.

"Mr. Granger, I promised you father the Earl, that I would take care of his grandchild. My family has been in the service of this family for centuries. So it is with great sorrow that I regret to inform you that your child is possessed; there is something evil about her. I've seen it with me own eyes. As a church going woman, I must leave your employment before my very soul is damned," she signed her forehead and murmured, "Witchcraft, only the fire can purge it." Miss Rose uttered the last words as she walked away from the group.

The words froze Lucius on his tracks; the Muggles had not heard the last words, but he had unusually keen hearing on times of stress, _that Mudblood was the very thing that his kind had to hide from. It would be better if she left their lives once and for all_. Lucius thought. He had a bad feeling about the nasty mudblood nurse. Nothing could happen to Draco's mate, his life depended upon it.

"But Rose, please stop and let's talk." The Granger woman went after Rose, but came back with a look of defeat in her pretty amber eyes. Granger held on to his wife, embraced her and kissed her forehead.

Lucius had picked up Draco, who squirmed, kicked and try to get down. Brutus and Negus left him and went to sit down by both sides of Mimi; Lucius was amazed, this day was one to remember. He would make a pensive for Cissa; otherwise, she would think he was exaggerating.

"I want to apologize for a willful young lad who has fallen in love with the delightful little lady. Love makes boys and men reckless. Not sure, but four is a little young for a betrothal, what do you all say?" Lucius did not sound convinced. Four sounded about right to him, better to insure the merchandise, and to put a large deposit upfront, too bad he did not know about muggle protocol.

The Grangers both looked a little befuddled with the entire incident. It was not every day something like this happened. This platinum hair man appeared serious, he was an aristocrat, and if Grant had not misunderstood, he was proposing an old fashioned marriage contract. However, Grant had never seen him at any of the presentation Balls, or at any of them for that matter. He would remember someone like Luc.

"Let me thank you for kindly looking after my son. He ran and I could not catch him. The little rascal, he is intent upon, ehem, you know what I mean." He did not want to give the little ears credit or ideas for future intent.

"Ah, yes, same here, same set of problems, willful strong mind. I saw you running toward us, sorry for not being able to call your attention. We tried, but then saw you coming towards here, and I imagined that it would take you a good 10 minutes to get around the crowd. It is a good think you are tall, and your hair so distinctive, your son looks exactly like you." Grant answered the unasked questions.

"I would like to send you a token of our esteem, from both my wife and I. You cannot imagine my fear when I lost sight of him." He said looking at Draco whose eyes were closing from the excitement, and he was still squirming and fighting it, he wanted to get down.

"I have an unusual request; Draco seems much taken with your daughter. In my family, parents from the estimated girlfriends of the Malefeur boys give them a lock of their daughters' hair. It is woven into a small locket that the boy carries for a while; guess until he becomes a teenager and finds other girlfriends."

The Grangers laughed, they knew how fickle teenaged boys and girls were. Although, Lucius had lied, he thought it was necessary and joined the laughter. Draco would never give up _the hair lock_.

"They give the locket back to the witc—, ehem, girls at their marriage, but if the wi— ehem, the girl marries another, it is passed on to their grooms. It is believed to bring friendship into the marriage. "This was a huge lie; he just had made it up for effect.

And now for the killing strike, "I guess we all agree this constitutes an early marriage contract, Mimi now will not marry anyone but Draco, right Grant?" He was owed the chance of a try, nothing risked and nothing gained, biding, betting, whatever, that was all he cared. He smiled as if he it was a joke. He was ready to disperse the magic of the verbal contract, availing himself to one of the legal uses of magic in public, concealment.

"Yes, of course, we are in, an old fashion contract, but we wait for a bit, right? Or at least until she has changed her milk teeth before they marry. "Grant laughed rather forcibly, something felt wrong as he uttered the words, like he had just consented to a vow. He looked at Lucius suspiciously. Were those fireflies in the middle of the day? They seemed to be surrounded, and it went around the children's wrists.

Lucius was no dummy, he knew Grant was feeling like a caught fish, it was better to look away from him, and he felt ready to dance a little jig, a one side contract. And the bonds dissolved, and were absorbed by the nature around them, in the bright sun. Life was good.

The Granger woman appeared fascinated, unaware of the little drama that has just played.

"Oh it is so Victorian, so lovely, and romantic, right Love? Of course, Luc, it is so sweet, I can just imagine the two little ones walking the aisle." Grant was looking at her a little uncomfortable.

"It reminds me of our young love." She looked at Grant with shinny eyes. Grant was not a fool; Jeanie was a beautiful woman, small boned, fleshy mouth, sexy and smart, and he knew that look. One man was going to be very lucky for then next few days. Once she gave him the 'look', the effect was lasting, sometime for days, thank you.

If he had done something wrong, Hermione was but a baby, and this strange man would soon forget this incident. He hoped, but there was still something around them, it made his skin prickle a bit.

"Yes it is sweet, by all means; she has so much hair that it will not be missed. About the tomato and the book-"Grant started, he feel like an explanation was in order, but was not at all sure what to say.

"No problem, she has fast hands, picking the tomato from the basket, I hardly saw her doing it, quick game of hands," Lucius wanted to be extra charming, gave them a way out. He had nothing to say about the book, so he let it go.

"Do you have scissors? For the lock that is," Lucius asked but he was ready to offer his Magic Swiss army knife. It would have whichever tool he needed. He had had it since he was eight; it was the one he had used to secure Narcissa. He always carried it inside the head of the snake topping his cane; he just did not want to appear too eager.

"Yes, in my embroidery bag," answered Jeanie Granger; she took it out, and went towards Mimi, who had been quietly reading the fallen book. Her head laid on Brutus side, and the feet on Negus. The boys were fast sleep.

When Hermione saw the scissors the bellows began, "No mommy, don't cuts my hair, I like it," Brutus growled to Jeanie aggressively, and Lucius had to hide a smile.

"Boy, quiet, are you protecting Draco's bride already, are you taking the job seriously?" Once again, Lucius had saved the day.

Actually yes, Brutus was Draco's care taker; he was more than a normal dog. Same for Negus, he was Lucius guard. The breeder channeled their protective magic as soon as they were born. They could sense their needs and what was important to them.

Unseen to the Grangers, he did a hand sign to Brutus who understood and immediately looked away from the girl's mother. "Here honey, I am only cutting this much," She showed her in her hair, grabbing about 4 inches of a thick strand of her hair. Mimi rose her shoulders acquiescent, "I trust you mommy."

Jeanie Granger cut the hair, tied it with a few strands of thread, pulled out a safety pin, and pinned it to Draco's jumper. She was rewarded with the little wizard's wide smile and a sigh which proclaimed his relief. He then put his thumb in his mouth and leaned back onto his dad's chest, never taken his eyes away from Mimi.

Lucius went to pick up the dogs by the leashes, and when he bent, he picked up his intended target, Mimi's jumper, all whilst the Grangers were looking at Mimi; never one to miss an opportunity, with great alacrity he hid it inside Draco's day bag; the same one he always carried it to the park. He was sorry to do that, but he would make it up to them in some way. Sneaky little Draco caught his Dad, and gave him the now learned Malfoy smirk. _Oh no, what have I taught this bandit? _Thought Lucius all resigned. He was sure that he had taught him to steal, to lie and to be sneaky; it was too bad, because he really wasn't like that.

The Grangers gave him their address. In turn, he excused himself, told them he was not from around and was staying in a hotel, but he would send them a card with all his information upon his return at home.

After he shook their hands once again, he leashed the dogs, put the cane into a sling, attached the day bag, and he walked away with Draco crying all the way, "I want Mimi, please daddy, she is mine, I promise to be a good little wizard, I will not pull her hair, or make her cry, please, please, please?"

But, soon, he fell asleep. After a few steps, he looked back to the Grangers; Lucius waved the hand, holding the dogs, and then waved to Mimi. Grant had picked her up and instead of waving, the little vixen stuck her tongue out to him, and then buried her head under her dad's neck. Lucius raised his eyebrows and grimaced, what an _arrogant little hoyden. A witch with gumption, oh Draco you will pay your dues. Life was very good._

The future would be interesting, that was a fact. His thoughts flew to his Cissa and the promised afternoon nap, his play-date. Daddy Lucius deserved it on a day like today. He held the betrothed little Veela next to his heart. Life was good. Hopefully, the Dark Lord was gone for good, but that was probably too much to hope for.

* * *

Next Chapter. The Grangers, receive a nasty letter from a church minister , a large basket of delicacies for the family, three jumpers, a locket, some books, and a play date to see a puppets play, not a great idea as it turned. Then decisions and how to handle the realities of a world divided in hatred.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, please let me know how you like it so far. Thanks


	5. Love and danger ahead

Disclaimer: Yes, JKM still owns it all.

A/N thanks a million for the warm reception and the reviews.

Last time, Lucius was carrying a sleeping Draco home after running away to meet Hermione, his destined mate. Danger is never behind. Abraxas seems to also have found an untimely death, and Lucius is concerned for Draco and his mate's safety.

•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•

**Leaving the park, the same day-**

Lucius had walked to the parked muggle car, he loved to drive. _He had inherited the love for muggle cars; which only had skipped his father Abraxas. It must have happened after Lucius was born because the garages were full of cars. He had to ask his Great grandfather Serpens, next time they drove to the Loire, by the 100 mark and still looking great. He would port key to see him tomorrow. He needed to hear about the little hellion, oh yes he would. An overachiever, or an over naughty little wizard, Draco was both_. Lucius thought.

He would ask Narcissa if she wanted to come and bring Draco along. Or maybe, it was not a good idea. Draco was bound to hear and make plans for his next escapade. Daddy Lucius would never be ready for more of the same. Lucius looked at the little blond angel. If only, his little son would behave like he looked right now, while he was awake. He knew for a fact, that he would have to make sure to prevent another incident like today. He would talk to Cissa, she would know what to do.

His father's dislike for automobiles was probably the result of his parents' _accidental death_during the car crash. He loved the machines; however, he would always remember that cars could be tampered with.

As for him, he felt also responsible for Abraxas death as well. The year after they had the talk, his father had become obsessed with investigating the car accident. "Father, do you think Voldemort was involved?" He had asked him that day at the library.

Abraxas had hired investigators to check on the matter. Less than two years later he had died of Dragon Pox. His mother had followed him in less than six months. She just wasted away, even at Lucius' tears not to leave him at such young age. With both of his parent's gone, his Papa Serpens, had come with his wife to live at the Manor, until Lucius married Narcissa at twenty three. He had always felt Voldemort was behind the four deaths, and the knowledge that he was not a pure blood made him have all kinds of doubts about his set of believes; although in some circles Veelas were considered pure bloods since it was an inner beast.

It was sad, but he had to take the Dark Mark. Bellatrix was behind it. Cygnus refused him to let him marry Narcissa until he took the mark, surely manipulated by Bella. He knew that Lucius had bonded to his daughter somehow. Lucius saw his twenty fifth birthday just around the corner. Every year, it was harder and harder not to be wedded. He was not able to live with her, and it was killing him. They could only see each other in borrowed time. They spent more time in Hogwarts than after she left. He was consumed with jealousy and pain.

He had to do something about the Dark Lord. He knew it was a matter of time before he was brought back. He did not want his Draco, and now his mate, to be in any danger. What to do? Maybe the order, he knew about the Potter boy. He should check on him, something was telling him than an enemy of the Dark Lord deserved to be looked up by him. Ah, also Sirus Black, he had been framed, and he was Narcissa's cousin. Something could be done in that front. Do things in the background without bringing unwanted attention. Had to think, he would talk to Severus. Poor boy he was not well, still crying over the Potter chit, the Dark Lord again.

He looked on his review mirror, aha, as usual he had someone following him. He knew that he was still being watched by the Dark Lord followers; after all he was their greatest financial backer. Now he had to look out for his son, at four he could be indiscreet, on the other hand he would also have to stay close to Mimi's parents. She had turned into an asset to be guarded. Mudblood or not, his son came first. What a day. Well he was getting home, time to loose the car behind him, his home was unplotted and he did not want to give anyone a clue.

**Back at home.**

"Mummy, mummy, I finds me a little witch, she is mine. Her name is Mimi." Draco was talking a mile a minute and went running to his mother, who open her arms and jumped into them.

"Slow down angel, you are going to kill your Mother." Narcissa said.

"I think I need a little kiss from Mommy as well." Lucius bent and gave her a kiss, with Draco trying to get in the middle, who pushed his daddy, he had a lot to talk about and it was his Mommy, "You do the smooches later, no around the little one."

Draco gave him the smirk. Lucius had to clear his head when he saw the annoying little smirk.

"Darling, do you have something to tell me? You looked a little flummoxed, were you a good little wizard for your daddy today?" Cissa asked her two wizards.

"Hmm, "Draco said pointing at the tied long lock of curls in his jumper."They are Mimi's, he pulled the hair towards his mommy's noose, and she bent and smelt. Of course, it smelt of clean hair, some kind of berry shampoo.

"Smelts of sweeties, of biscuits, of cinnamon, it is deliiisciiiouuos. Mimi smells like the hairs." He said it like it was a matter of fact; mean while he inhaled the fragrance with his pupils getting dilated it. He looked a little off.

Cissa started making the connection and turned very pale when she mouthed "VEELA." Lucius was just starting to really realize the implications, and he just nodded his head affirmatively.

'Draco, love, will you let Mommy borrow Mimi's beautiful hair? We are going to put it in something nice for you to carry around." Lucius asked trying to grab a hold of the hair. "NOOOO. MINE. "Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.

Lucius was dismayed when he noticed Draco's canines. They were a little longer and sharper than usual, amazing; they were still his milk teeth. He remembered that it had taken hours for his teeth not to feel right when he was nine. With that came a second realization, something Papa Serpens had not told his father and something he found on his own.

He had not mated with Narcissa, well, that was not really true. He could not even be honest with himself. Not the mating and marking at the same time, but he marked a second time after she went to the Yule Ball with Rodolphus. He hated that memory.

He had been sixteen and Cissa fifteen. The mating, when she was seventeen. However if he could have, he would had he would have marked her since he had seen her at school again. The need to bond came when he saw her kissing Rodolphus. Oh shit. The need got worse the less he saw her. The books did not talk about the actual marking, mating, how old, etc.

Narcissa was getting upset, what to do? "Draco, lets have it, we want to make it pretty, you don't want to loose Mimi's pretty hair, do you?" Lucius voice was edgy; this little terror was going to ruin his day.

"I say no, get your own, it is mine. Mine, mine," Lucius tried again to take away, and Draco pushed him really hard.

"Lucius, darling let him be, when he," she was closing the eyes meaning when Draco went to sleep. Lucius was getting ready to argue, and he remembered two things. First play date with Mommy, second he had the jumper, Mimi's jumper.

"Draco we need to eat lunch, and take a nap, you have been a busy little wizard and how about if I make you a trade." Lucius still wanted the lock, he could not let go. Cissa rolled her eyes. Wizards, they just did not understand little ones.

Lucius enlarged the cases he had put in his pocket, and took the jumper from his bag, Draco jumped out his mother's lap sniffing the air; Narcissa was looking at him fascinated. Lucius knew the drill but could not get over of his son's reactions.

They were instinctive. He had just recognized his other half and wanted to have her presence near him. It calmed his inner beast. He imagined when the Veelas lived in communities this wouldn't have been a problem. Plenty of young promised females went to live with the boy's families until it was time for them to marry, and they married at seventeen.

"Give me Mimi's jumper, give it, is MINE." He ran to his father and tried to pull the jumper away from Lucius.

"That tone of voice is unacceptable, no park on Friday if you keep this up. How do we ask?" Lucius sounded a little gruff, he was at his limit. Draco needed lunch and nap. Lucius need lunch and a nap with Mommy. He would give up the lunch for the nap.

"I am nice, please give it to me." Draco insisted.

"Son, fine, I will give it to you if you let me take care of the Mimi's hair. That was the offer." Lucius wouldn't budge.

"Here we go again." Grumbled Cissa, the two Malfoy men were getting on her nerves.

"So what will it be? This jumper is so big, and hmm, it smells so gooood." Lucius made an act of a deep inhalation. Hmm, it did smell quiet well, of wild flowers, and strawberries, of fresh rain, of a young clean child, of innocence, a little similar to Draco's natural smell. He realized that his Veela, found the child's mate soothing smelled, quite pleasant to him.

Draco being four, not discriminating and rather greedy, he saw a little hair and a large jumper. And immediately made the trade, Cissa opened a reticule she always carried across her chest and quickly stored it until they could process it later. They had lunch and moved to their room.

Lucius was exhausted and they decided a little nap was in order. Draco went to his room; the door closed but not locked and called Pretzel to sit with him. He hoped they would not be needed since he wanted a nap, and then his promised play-date with Cissa. All would be ok since the little tyke slept like a rock, for at least two hours, and he had a lot going on this day.

"Love, I will tell you all about it when I wake up." He had charmed away all his clothes, except his boxers, as he spoke the last of the sentence he faded out.

Narcissa took off her robe and her gown and just kept the camisole she had worn earlier. She left the silk thigh high hose, worn with the emerald green garters, and matching knickers and bra; and just stretched her body very close to her handsome wizard and closed her eyes.

Something was nibbling her ear, "Who is this wanton Mummy, and does she remember about Daddy's play-date?" A husky voice was whispering while hands were going up her legs, and fingers had just found their way to her nether lips and were manipulating their way in.

Mommy totally smitten, felt a frison of desire clenching her lower stomach and her groin. Arching her back, a pool of moisture immediately wetted her knickers, and she was just lust crazed for Daddy. Cissa had transformed into a sex witch ready to bid to daddy's command

"Daddy, your mate is very ready to play" she whispered well knowing what that did to her wizard. And she moved her body even closer making sure her bum made contact with him. He growled and dug his fingers into her hips. His claws were elongating, but this was not the time, not now. He breathed her scent deeply trying to control it. And he was not being able to, so he decided to let it ebb on its own. He vaguely suspected it was the beast looking for reassurance from the mate after loosing their son in the park, he had to keep that visual away, but it would take some time. He pressed his erection against her, making both of them gasp and want for more.

With a sharp fingernail, he sliced her camisole open in the back, and did the same with her knickers and bra. Cissa knew better than to complain, she loved his wild side.

He was pushing the garments off, while he licked, kissed and lightly bit her neck. Both were moaning with desire, his hands close over each breast as he kept moving his hips against her.

'Turn around," he murmured while he kept pressing his hips against her bum. But he would not let go off her.

"Let go for a second, "she giggled, as he grabbed her head side ways and sunk her lips on hers. With one knee he pushed hers open and put her leg over his. "Open darling," as he found her hard nub.

"Oh, who is this wet, oh, yes," he was rubbing her in small circles and with his other hand caressing the length of her body. He noticed the claws had retracted, he felt in control, she was all giving.

"Lucius tell me you want me," she asked while her hand was searching for him, and having a hard time finding the object of her search.

"I love you, want you, Cissa," he felt her small spasms as his fingers found the moist entrance, "aha yes," he said as she put her hand over his; bringing her hand to her lips, he licked the index finger, a parody of love. He hissed, "Please, let me inI need you."

"Yes, yes, "her body tensed as a wave of pleasure suffused her.

Her hand was guiding his already wet cock to the still pulsating entrance. As always the feeling was overwhelming, she was fine tuned to him. He had such stress today, and he needed to be reassured, and she could feel his need and his desperate mood.

He could not take it slow, later, "You feel so good," his words were not clear. All he could do was to seek his release, her hand came from the front and was touching where they were joined, pressing him, "Oh, yes,"

Lucius was sucking her neck, licking over the marking; holding her breasts while his fingers caressed her nipples; they were both tuned; moving their hips, increasing the friction. The release of their magic, as usual, would make the walls of the Manor sing with joy. The gathered power was getting stronger with each generation; it would be needed to protect them against the approaching dark.

They were feeling close to release, his movements were no longer matching hers, "Lucius, please," in the recesses of his mind he thought, _please what? _She guided his hand over her clit once again, and she tried to reach him. All at once, things spiraled out of control. The pumping got furious, he thrust near her cervix, and the sensation was unique. He felt her fingers clamp at the base where he was joined with her.

He yelled with pleasure, while she also cupped him, as she hunched over in an impossible position. She felt his wide cock inside of her, harder and harder, the friction and the pressure increasing, she clenched her walls intentionally, increasing the tightness around him.

He hissed in pain and pleasure, "Yes, yes, "he moaned. The lust and feelings were consuming both. Finally at once, he felt the orgasm coming, the tightening, and the seed surging, his eyes rolled towards the back of his head, and both gasped and moaned loud as they came just seconds apart. "Love you."

A few minutes after, he had moved a pillow, to rest his head near her breast. Licking her nipple just playfully, he was spent for now.

Cissa stretched her hand, and pulled her reticule; she had just listened to the unbelievable tale.

"Love you need to go and see Papa Serpens; remember to send an owl, and not to come unannounced." She was matter of fact.

"No kidding, imagine short of a hundred, and still going at it like a young buck."

Lucius said wishfully, wondering if they would get to be that age, and he would have the same stamina. And then laughed, thinking of all the embarrassing moments with his Papa, and the eyefuls with his parents a couple of times. And the no so funny ones they had provided for Draco. Hmm.

"Yes, we have to remember about Draco, we are not much better," she laughed at his statement, he was right about that.

"What beautiful hair, "Narcissa had Mimi's tress in her hand.

"Yes it is," said Lucius smelling the hair of his mate, "and smells great my beautiful Cissa."

"Ah, that reminds me, something I wanted to show you, let me go and get it." Lucius Accio his robe, and walked towards Draco's connecting room. Narcissa restrained herself from saying anything, what was the sense.

He came back with the peach jumper, "love that was not a good idea, you probably woke him up," Narcissa admonished him, fearing their play-date would be cut short.

Lucius took his place back, "Draco is out darling, probably for hours after the energy surge incident. He was resting with the peach jumper held close to him, I almost could not take it away, Pretzel is not happy with me, oh well. Check this out, it has a bizarre bug eye something," Lucius read "and under it reads Hello -'

"A cat, this is a cat? Lucius murmured at her answer, "crazy mudb-"Narcissa smacked him lightly.

"Ouch, don't hit me. I meant Muggles."

"If they are going to be in the family, you had to remember little ears repeating all one said." Narcissa reminded him, he was a naughty child.

"Ok, why do they print this demon like creature in their children's clothes? Look at this, bug eye and demented, the Mudbloods-"

"UGGH, ouch, what did I say this time, Why did you hit me?" Lucius was so used to the word, he had not heard himself.

"The m word my dear...we are already in-laws to a mud, ere, Muggle." Narcissa stopped herself, and her mouth twisted in a troubled smirk.

They looked at each other "So dear love," Lucius said biting her nipple, with laughter in his eyes, "a case of the pot calling the kettle black? Hmmm." His eyes were brimming with bad intentions, and his mouth had a smirk that was not sweet at all."I think it is time for retributions, this calls for severe punishment."

Lucius pounced on her, not nasty but playfully, trying to turn her over to smack her. Narcissa was struggling, she knew him, and he would give her a sore bottom. He was wicked, and she was yelling and laughing,

"You brute, unhand me, wife paddling went away since the early 1900 century," she was yelping, and rubbing against his already hard erection. She was also feeling quite wet and ready.

"Be a good witch, and a graceful looser, and accept your punishment with dignity," he continued as he bit her, pinch her nipples, and licked her, "You used the Mudb, Mud , word oops."

Narcissa quickly turned around and had mischief in her eyes, "I know of a better punishment," as she went down on him, biting his lower belly while licking lightly.

It was making him squirm, and to hold his breath as her fingers searched in between his legs, "Open love, take it like a big wizard," as she first slipped the two fingers on herself for lubrication, and proceeded towards the target, slipping them in. "Ah my witch," he relaxed to let them in, and moaned in great delight, as her lips closed around the moist head.

He had just started breathing right, his legs shaking. Cissa laughed softly, "Let me go and wash my hands quickly and use the loo. I hope you feel properly punished...Next time my turn." She turned and winked her eye, seductively swinging her hips on the way to the bathroom. A shiver went down his back, he hoped for one more round. Draco still had half an hour of nap, maybe longer.

Cissa, was coming towards the bed, she had a long silk robe, he raised his eyebrow, "You are too beautiful for a wizard," she was again on fire, she was hoping for her turn biting her lower lip seductively, when he beckoned her to the bed. She lowered her eyes to smile in triumph.

And, the door between the rooms open, a small energy ball had entered the room, before either spouse could say a word, the small figure made a mad dash to pull the garment out of daddy's hands. Draco was already at Lucius and jumped unto Daddy's lap. It was unfortunate, since his body was really ready waiting for Mommy, "OUCH, son," Lucius eyes were closed with pain. Narcissa laughed. Pretzel was at the door, mumbling something about a little bad wizard.

A sleepy Draco," I want Mimi's jumprerr," He was clearly upset. Narcissa, who had forgotten his earlier fit, was amazed at the Draco in front of her, "It is mine, give it now." He sounded grumpy, and Lucius could not longer tolerate the mine, mine, and the nastiness.

"Son what had we talked about being nice?"Lucius was sated and happy, looked at Cissa, and thought of the _promise of being her turn_. With the eyes Cissa was asking him to give it to him.

"My jumper, I wants it, mine, mine," sobbing, all flushed, screaming and both the parents. Who were looking at each other, out of ideas, when Abraxas' voice was telling him about Octan's incident? Octan had been sick, that was it, and Lucius realized that he had taken away the one left connection to the little girl.

"Here son, here, I was just showing it to Mommy, it will not happen again, I think we will make a nice blanket out of it, is that ok?" Draco nodded his head. As soon as Draco had it, he held on the jumper with one hand, his thumb in the mouth with the same hand so the knit was against both nose and mouth. He seemed to have gone to sleep, when he opened one eye, holding the garment tighter. He pulled the thumb half out, and sleepily said "M.I.N.E. NO TOUCHIE, ok?"

Narcissa got out bed, and looked back at Lucius while gathering the once again sleeping, clammy little wizard. He really was exhausted from all the spent energy, and was hot and sweaty. Lucius had slipped on his boxers, and took the sleeping little wizard from his wife. Draco opened his eye once again, and he held on to daddy's neck, and before fading out: "I love you daddy." At that Cissa whispered, "I love daddy too," and she went to bed to wait for daddy.

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**A Tudor Style large home, not faraway from the Malfoy's**.

The next day, after the incident at the Grangers, "So Frances will stay with Mimi the two mornings she does not go to the kindergarten. She will stay until you get back from the surgery the other days. You come at 13:00 so we should be ok. I have called my sister and father. They will help us to find a replacement for Miss Rose." Grant was talking to his wife while she fixed a small lunch. He was paying all their bills, while Mimi colored a book, occasionally pulling the pencils towards her with a finger, his father not even noticing.

"Daddy, is Dake coming today?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Dake, ah Drake, no sweet pea, nobody is coming today; not sure when he is coming, why?" Grant was now looking at his daughter; she did not appear too thrilled with the idea.

"Umm, nothing, I don't like him, he wanted to steal me, and maybe you can ask the daddy if he has my most favorite colour jumper," shrugging her shoulders, and the lip trembling ready to cry

"No, he just liked you a lot, he seems nice. And yes, your mother was planning to ask if they visit or phone us." Grant was not really convinced about the strange colored hair father and son.

Hermione had been throwing fits over her missing jumper. It was because she loved cats, and anything peach, pink, rose, and any shade in between. They had gone by the shop where they had bought it, and they only had much larger sizes. Who knows where they had dropped it. Jeanie even suggested that Rose took it out spite.

Rose had been at the house packing when they came over, Mimi cried and ask her to stay, and she had yelled to the little girl to stay away from her. Grant felt like hitting the woman, when she called his daughter possessed, and a devil worshiper.

Mimi was a mess the night before, over the jumper and Rose calling her bad. Today she was tired, and a little withdrawn. What was with people? Sure something was different with Mimi; it was like an extra sense. They had no answers. However, she was a good girl, spoiled, and willful, and a temper just like her mother.

The doorbell was ringing. _There was something odd; the hair business was out of the ordinary, and besides Jeanie hateful people of this world. She was even talking about another baby._ He smiled thinking about Jeanie.

"Grant someone is at the door, did you not hear? Please open darling, no Rose remember?"

"Yes, dear, I am on my way," Hermione, got up and followed her daddy.

"Are ya Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Miss Mimi?"

"I am Miss Mimi, did you bring me somefing?" Grant laughed, "Let's see, there seems to be a lot of things here."

In effect from the Malefeurs had sent a special delivery service and in the note they had sent an address, a phone number, at an office, the local address. An invitation for tea at a well appointed local restaurant, and a child's puppet show afterwards for the following Saturday. Not a great idea as it turned.

There was a basket with several bottles of burgundy and Bordeaux reds, and some whites, and all sorts of delicacies, and sweets from Harrods. Then several gift wrapped boxes. One had three Hello K jumpers, the right size in different colors, and matching head bands. "Sorry my husband mistakenly picked up Mimi's jumper along with Draco's. We are sorry to inform you that the dogs decided to play with the children's jumpers and chewed them. We hope the jumpers are acceptable. – Sincerely, Narcissa Malfoy.

There also was a small jeweler box a small locket made out gold, quite beautiful, hand made. I had a small lock of white blond hair and a miniature painting of Draco. Not Drake, Draco. Lastly, six gorgeous books of fairy tales, and on was called the Tales of the Bard. Hermione wanted to put one of the jumpers on. Not the peach, she so much loved, but a light blueberry one. "My favorite colour," she declared.

Jeanie could not stop singing the Malefeurs' praises; had they not gone through great trouble and expense? Jeanie was making Grant dizzy with the compliments. Finally, she made a note to write back thanking them, accepting the invitation, and to make arrangements to meet them.

"Doorbell ringing again," Grant went to open and it was the letter carrier. "Jeanie my love, it is a letter from my town's parish, and it says a copy went to the Bishop.

"This is outrageous; we need to call a solicitor, unacceptable. The woman is crazy." Grant was furious.

"Who is the crazy woman daddy?"

"Nobody honey, nobody."

After Mimi went to take her nap, the couple sat and read the letter again.

"How can they dictate this on us? If we want to stay as church members, we need to be subject to an investigation for using dark magic, and bringing a demonic spirit into our daughter's soul? And they are threatening to send letters to the kindergarten, where Mimi has been accepted. It is Rose. Oh dear, you know about Mimi, what are we to do?" Jeanie was crying. She had often feared something like this could happen it was outrageous, poor Mimi.

_At the end of the 20th century, educated people, and the church making charges of dark magic and demonic possession. Furthermore, to think they were demanding to examine their little daughter, never._ Grant was thinking while drinking two shots of fine single malt, neat.

What was this? It was necessary to seek help, talk to someone that knew, but to whom? Mimi would be ostracized from the exclusive word of her paternal grandparents. What to do? Accusations like this could hurt their practices if they leaked out. A proverbial witch hunt, the media would love the spectacle.

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

Next chapter: The Malfoys see a face they recognize while meeting the Grangers. A very eventful play date and both families have decisions to be made.


	6. Malfoys and Grangers Winds of war

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story will contain adult situations later.**

**Thanks to Savva, to all who kindly support this story. I also feel the need to finish all the ones I have started, and will try to be fair to all. Thanks to Abigail, Irmorena, and many more.**

And

thanks a million for the warm reception and the reviews. The muse was not cooperating, no play date later during that week. Lucius was seen at the park by more than one person. People talk, and they frequent Diagon Alley. More on that in another chapter. Things are a little out of control and danger is looming.

**These chapter has not been looked over with great care. I must apologize for name changes etc. I usually spend more time cleaning up the text. Will do better next time.**

**Last time: **_At the end of the 20__th__ century, educated people, and the church making charges of dark magic and demonic possession. Furthermore, to think they were demanding to examine their little daughter, never._ Grant was thinking while drinking two shots of fine single malt, neat.

What was this? It was necessary to seek help, talk to someone that knew, but to whom? Mimi would be ostracized from the exclusive word of her paternal grandparents. What to do? Accusations like this could hurt their practices if they leaked out. A proverbial witch hunt, the media would love the spectacle.

•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•

**Monday**

"Father, yes, no, yes, she is incorrect. Aha, hmm. Really, When? 1530- hmm-1623, hmm-1640, interesting. Yes, it would be dreadful—offer money? To the minister, no, I would not...hmmm. What a mess. Until later, love to Mother. Yes, will ring." Grant appeared troubled.

"What did he say? Did he have any advice? Mimi is down for a nap, no, no, no touching now, let's first talk. You are insatiable, how can you think about sex in the mist of this mess."

"Mommy, why does Daddy want a sock in the mess?" asked a very sleepy Mimi at the door of the drawing room.

"Mimi, I didn't say such thing, you misunderstood, why did you get up? You need a nap." The Grangers were both smiling and rolling their eyes. Jeanie slapped Grant's hand sneaking up her thigh; he was trying to get under her skirt while she held Mimi in her arms. Now he was behind her grinding his hips right on her bum. She tried to get away without a lot of success.

"Cut it out."

Seeing Mimi ready to cry, "not you sweet pea, there is a naughty daddy who needs to behave, he is being a little bad."

"You must punish him, "Mimi said as a matter of fact, her pouty lips pursed, passing swift judgement.

Grant laughed, "Yes, Mommy must punish daddy later."

Jeanie just sighed at her husband. Well, she might take Mimi's advice, later, or maybe sooner because he wouldn't desist.

"Jeannie, Mimi has good advice, maybe you need to 'punish' me."

She glared at him, and he smiled, unrepentantly.

"When is Traco coming?" she was having a little problem with the _'DRA' _sound, she had also pronounced _Drake _as _Treik_, or a Dwake, and th, came out as a an f, along a few more letter combinations. The mind was ahead of her age, her vocabulary was excellent, but her actual speech and body were on track with her age.

"Why sweet pea, I thought you didn't like him?" Grant teased the little girl ruffling her hair.

"I want to most properly give thanks to him and his daddy. I love my three most favourite jumpers." She put up three fingers. "I dreams the nightmares, no tonight but now. I want to tell him to run from the man with the shiny face, with the box face." Her lips were trembling and tears started pouring out her eyes. Mimi was shaking.

"Sweet pea, dreams are not real. I am sure he is fine," Grant took her from his wife to hold her and rubbed her back. He was attempting to reassure and to sooth he; but she was distraught, and the hair was around her face was full of static electricity, and they could hear unsettling crackling.

"No, he isn't and he wants to get him. He is bad, the man in the black sheet wants to get his daddy and also me. I am afraid and want to see Traco."

While the girl was crying hysterically, and the two tea cups nearest to them, over the side table, shattered to pieces.

"They are going to get us." She had gone from crying to this. Her body was very warm as if suddenly her temperature had risen.

Both of the parents were growing visibly alarmed. Mimi kept calling for Draco and his daddy, and they couldn't even call the children's surgery with Mimi in this state. They would have her committed or who knows what else. What was wrong with their child? Maybe Rose was right, and she was possessed.

"Grant maybe Rose-," she was cut off in mid sentence, he put a finger on top of her lips silencing her.

"Don't dare to say that. Ever, ever, my father might be onto something. Maybe give her a little cough syrup?"

"No, don't you remember what it did last time? All the shoes came out flying out the shoe rack."

"Honey, calm down, we will call Draco's daddy, they sent us a number to call. They are not from here, so he might not be at that number. Perhaps, we could impose and ask if they might come over? Or we could go to them; it shall not take but a minute."

Both parents were cooing the horrified little girl. Every time they would tell her it was not real, the screams would get worse. Wine glasses shattered inside the bar during her next fit. This was a first; the dream must have been very real. The possibility that she was psychic had crossed their minds; a possibility they could easily accept in lieu of the other, not realizing it was all semantics and schools of thought; and a matter of allowing old superstitions control your perceptions, and even determine your route of life.

Grant ran and found a phone number in the basket from yesterday. "I am looking for Mr. Malefeur? Yes, right, Yes, I am Grant Granger, I will wait. Thanks so very much."

"Here is Luci, hmm, Luc, hello Grant Granger. "

After a few short niceties, "Is that Mimi who I hear screaming in the background?" asked a concerned Lucius Malfoy. He had heard, "the with the shiny face, with a shiny box.'" A Death Eater, was his first thought.

"Ah, yes, I am so sorry to call at your work and disturb you. We stayed at home today. We have a few problems, personal." He stopped to listen to Malefeur.

"Yes, you are correct- Rose left- yes -Thanks for the gifts - very thoughtful of your part. It was really too much, but lovely. Mimi loves the jumpers. How is Draco?"

Both parents observed with interest at Mimi who was no longer screaming. She was looking at Grant with intent, listening to his conversation. Although the cries and sobs had not gone away, she had realized that Daddy may be talking to Draco's parents; thus, she was paying attention. Jeanie sighed with relief. The concern marring her pretty face was less apparent.

"I am so sorry, Mimi had just gone down for a nap when she woke up telling us she must see you all, she assures us that it is urgent. I know it sound rather imposing, and I am not sure I can explain over the phone, she is, hmm, rather special. Hmm. Her fear and anger have some rather outward physical manifestations." Grant was uncomfortable with the silence at the other end.

Lucius knew it at once; the mate link might be starting to manifest. The girl was afraid for Draco, fancy that. Was she a seer? Maybe not, many magic children are seers at early ages, and it disappears later on. The girl must be a powerful witch, a Muggle and powerful? Imagine that?

As for now, she must be experiencing a moment of accidental magic and it could be dangerous for all. He could not even imagine dealing with this not knowing. A child could end up in one of those terrible Muggle institutions; or even injuring herself or her parents. He needed to go there with Cissa and Draco, and what? "We are wizards and witches and know what you are going through?" They might call their Aurors, no, their constables.

"Hmm, well we don't want to impose on you, she seems to be better, you don't really need to com-"

At this Mimi went in hyper mode. "I wants Traco, the man is going to get him. " And she started screaming louder and more glasses were breaking.

"I meant please come, let me direct you to our home, we will be eternally grateful. I think we live close." As soon as the words were out of Grant the little hoyden settled down, she was giving the strangest look to her father.

"Do what? A cool drink, ice in the forehead, yes, a sweet something, hmm, we don't have much in the way of sugar here, we are dentists. Yes, dental with teeth." After a few more instructions Grant hanged up.

"Darling, that was strange, I think he didn't know what a dentist was... No, that cannot be right, maybe a bad connection. He was at his office. However, he said they can be here before one half hour. I wonder where his office is located."

Hermione wanted to wash her face and put a new jumper with a matching head band before they came. Although, the tears and fit forgotten by now, the Grangers were walking on egg shells. What if this Luc fellow decided not to come? Neither was sure that they would be able to deal with the little girl. They were afraid for her. How, they wished to find someone to talk; the needed to find out what was wrong with their wonderful little girl. He wanted to ask his mother, but didn't want to alarm her, she was overprotective and worried about all the children a little too much.

"While she is at the loo, let me tell you; father has some rather interesting news. He has done some research into our family history; some dark facts, rather delicate which are archived in the old books, apparently there were hints of 'witches' married into the family, and he gave me the years. In one of the instances, the son, a second son, was sent to the new World; to Boston, I think." He poured a glass of single malt, and one cube of ice and brought it to Jeanie. He went back and did the same for him, drank it, and refilled it once more.

"There were others, one died at an accident someone set fire to the cottage where they lived. He was not sure about the other. He remembers some case of 'strange" abilities exhibited by some uncles, or older relatives; and there seems to be a lot more. I suppose to go and look. Meanwhile, he is looking for a solicitor for us. But he is recommending that we donate a large amount of money into the parish."

"Grant that is just plain blackmail, it is outrageous. I refuse to do that, I am calling my father. He might not have the clout of your father, but he is important in the industrial community."

"It is worse; the Bishop wants to send an investigator to talk to Mimi. Father is recommending we let him, or if not, to go out to the Scotland home for a while all this blows. He said mother would love to go there with Mimi for a couple of months, mother doesn't know about this entire mess. Apparently, Rose is creating a lot of stirring at the village; and the new minister listens, he is ambitious and anti new-age and such. He is looking to make a name for himself; and mother is already too upset. Now, I found out Mother despised Rose, it was Maddy's idea, fine kettle of fish."

"NO, NO, NO AND NO. Mimi's place is at home. I will not send my daughter away because of some "witch hunt." I am not loosing my daughter to a crazy woman's whims-" Oh dear, the Grangers were so involved in their talk and their anxiety, that they missed the little girl looking horrified.

"Mommy, who is sending me away, is the bad man coming? Or is it the crazy woman? I don't want to go." She ran into her father's arms and was crying again. "Shh, shh, sweet pea, we didn't mean you, we were talking about someo-"

"No, daddy, mommy was saying Mimi. I don't want to go. I don't want to be sent away. I will go to Traco's daddy betters, not far away. I am a good little girl, and I won't shake my fingers any more. Rose was mad, I know she was mad. She told me I am bad, she says it all the time, I am the devil. " Jeanie was in tears, Hermione was shaking, and her body's temperature was rising, she was very warm.

Grant was cursing Rose. She had been trouble since the first day that Mimi had moved a glass across the table because she wanted his lemonade and not her juice. She had moved the little hand calling the glass. They all saw it, it had been over one year ago. Afterwards, she would pull books out the book shelves, take biscuits, books, all kinds of things from top shelves. All with her hand, she moved the finger around making the motion to grab different things, and it was getting worse.

Rose wanted to take the child to the minister and kept putting crosses all over the house. She would talk about demons around Mimi and made his princess have nightmares many nights. He should have sent her home right then. The woman was demented; no wonder Mimi had played so many naughty tricks on her. She had talked to the neighbors, and Mimi was no longer allowed to play with the McPherson children, and now the mother ran in a different direction when they met at the park.

The doorbell was ringing.

**The Malfoys**

Mimi's transformation was short of magical. Her tears stopped, "I don't like Traco, I won't go home with his daddy. I wasn't telling the truft," and she ran to the door squealing with joy.

Husband and wife held hands, and a small smile graced their faces. Yes, it had been a good idea to call them; they just didn't know the revelations waiting for them. Life would never be the same, danger, magic, and death had joined their family for years to come; it wasn't the Malfoys' doing; it was fate who had her own plans.

Lucius and his wife and child stood at the door of the Granger's home. Their Bentley was parked in the round driveway.

First thing, as soon as the door opened, Draco let go of Narcissa' hands and ran to Hermione also screaming her name. They were like wild ponies and both children sounded like seals quealing with joy.

"Hi my Mimi, I'm here. We comes for a little visit. Mommy says you're sad. Daddy is worried for the mungels who don't know what to do about the-you-know-what. Don't be sad, I'm here to play." Mimi was very affectionate and gave him one kiss on each cheek as her mother had taught her. Draco had a smile from ear to ear.

He held on to her hand, she was happy and her former fit had evaporated. Neither paid any attention to the adults; they only had eyes for each other; Draco was again in the _my Mimi mode._

_Oh dear, _thought Lucius, hoping that no one had paid any attention to the _mungles _reference.

Narcissa nearly chocked at Draco's little remark, best to ignore it, nobody had noticed. Wizards, she had told him more than once not to utter a word around his son, one day he would learn the hard way.

Draco was drying Mimi's wet face with the bottom of her dress, and then had he held the dress so she could blow her nose, satisfied with the results he kissed her forehead, the adults smiled.

"Traco come to my room, I show you somefing."

"Mommy may we go to my room, we can to go to the nursery to read books and play piano, ok?" They ran holding hands and left without waiting for a response. Oh well, better with them out of the way. At this point the adults were still to greet each other.

Both mothers giggled while looking at each other and checking each other out. Narcissa was dressed in a mid-calf flowing dress in silk chiffon, very chic and well tailored, she wore an expensive tea length string of large pearls. Jeanie wore tailored trousers, a man's cut Egyptian cotton shirt, and also had a string of pearls, roughly the same size. Unquestionably, both extremely beautiful and eye catching, one willowy and the other curvy, both blond, the men they married were indeed lucky.

When Grant opened the door, he had observed a car parked right outside of the driveway. The second the children left, Lucius followed his look, and he did a double take, his face acquired a hard look. He made a face to Grant to ask him to keep talking; and using mimicry with his hand indicate to follow him to his car.

Grant raised his voice, he was quite loud, "I love Bentleys, they are good cars. Although, we have two German automobiles, our fathers both drive Bentleys, they are among their favourites." At this Lucius turned around and caught a full glance of the dark vehicle at the curb. He waved his hand and started walking towards the car parked just outside.

The driver seemed ready to drive away; he had not expected to be noticed. As Lucius got closer, the car took off at a great speed. He turned around, back to the house, and his handsome face was pale and upset.

He did not say anything and nobody asked. Grant had a bad feeling of impending doom; one that would not go away. He had always felt danger, and today it felt heavy, strange, and personal.

Finally, they greeted each other properly. After the introductions were made, "Grant, what a lovely home," Lucius remarked. This was his first time inside a Muggle home, and was frankly surprised of the large and well appointed rooms. Narcissa's eyes conveyed the same opinion.

"Thanks Luc, it has been in my family for over one hundred years."

Please come in, follow us, and he guide them to the drawing room near the stairs. Once they were settled and each had a drink, Grant continued.

"This weekend was hard with Rose gone, and the couple that keeps house for us is back with their children's to celebrate their 40th wedding anniversary. So, today we cancelled the appointments at the surgery and stayed home. I am glad we did, considering the events."

Lucius thought, _ house-elves are more practical they don't go for extended leaves, how do these poor Muggles cope with this service problem and without magic?_

Narcissa's thoughts were on the same line. True, she was happy to see that these Muggles were not too bad, and Jeanie was dressed in men's attire, yet she was presentable. Muggle women love to wear men's clothes, it was rather intriguing, but robes were so much nicer. They both had exquisite manners, and the little girl was a doll. She reminded her of aunt Drusilla, and of that witch's portrait hanging at Black Manor, Margie anyway a friend of the family, she was told.

Then her mind strayed for a minute, she was thinking of the many cute little girl robes she could buy her little daughter-in-law. One day she would call her mother, how satisfying. Lucius indicated they both work, maybe Mimi could spend her weeks at the Manor. She wonder how to approach the subject without sounding as she wanted to enforce the old customs. That was a thought, hmmm.

Within five minutes, the lady who came in the afternoons to help with the big cleaning was there. Her name was Mrs. Garcia. Mrs. Jones had an achy back, and she neither vacuum nor was she able to reach some areas. Mrs. Garcia would also help prepare the tea and fix dinner while the couple was at work.

The families moved into the large formal sitting room and Grant closed the doors. The voices of the children were piped into the room

Jeanie explained the house was wired with sound to hear the children, but occasionally Mimi would turn it off. They could hear the children giggling and making a lot of noise, they seemed to be getting along, except for the every other word, of, "mine, this is mine, I have a better one," and the "I likes you, - I like you too, but I'm not going home with you."

The last one was Hermione. At the sound, Grant and Lucius both let out a peal of laughter. Jeanie stood up and lowered the sound a little, the racket was loud.

"Round two," said Grant, Lucius had no idea what a round two was. He would soon find out and would turn into a boxing fan. The children's bickering would turn into the norm in the years to come. And just eased by the time they were ten. Draco would always be moody and sad when Hermione had to go away, and they would fight over his dominance and her bossiness, forever.

After a few niceties, Grant made a decision. Later, he would never be able to explain what drove him to tell the strange couple the entire Mimi situation. Including what he had learned from his father, and even brought the letter from the Minister. Furtive glances were being exchanged between the Malefeurs.

"After all your confidences, I feel I owe you apologies for being less than open. My name is Lucius Malfoy, my wife's name is indeed Narcissa, and our son is Draco. We live near you. Please listen to my next revelation carefully but before." He pulled out his wand just on the side and whispered a silencing charm. The Grangers stared at the wand.

He knew this house must already exhibit higher levels of magic than the one he was creating, no wonder the Ministry had sent their spies. His idea of taking action must be accelerated. Maybe Granger could help; beside the talking machine they had installed at his office, his ideas about the Muggle world were limited despite he had taken advanced Muggle studies.

That imbecile Arthur Weasley, he had offered him a job at MM, and he had turned it down. He blamed the Malfoys in the death of Molly's brothers, damn. He would need to figure how to get a talking machine at the manor but the firm he hired told him, that many Muggle they did not work in wizarding homes, too much magic at the Manor walls. Some contacts at both wizard and Muggle words must be made this week for everyone's sake.

"I know this is going to sound incredible, but we are a magical family. The three of us," and he proceeded to tell them a much summarized version of his family, and then briefly explained an extremely simple Veela story for them.

Of course, it was far from the truth, but it had some true aspects, enough to be almost be factual and sufficiently clear to make sense. He wouldn't be punished for disclosing their magic to these people; after all, they lived with a powerful witch and had problems keeping it secret. In the worst of cases, he could Obliviate them. However, he went on to explain the need for secrecy, which the Grangers understood in a second.

This was the cue for Grant to tell them about Rose, the bishop, and their situation.

As Grant spoke, Lucius face turn harder and harder. Grant was giving him the confirmation of why the words must remained separated, but the fact that he was not a clean Pureblood and his son's mate was a Muggle born, were enough reason to seek solutions. Was she a Muggle born? That was questionable, wandless magic at four, he had never heard of that, or maybe in legends.

Although, his father had said Voldemort had strong magic at the orphanage when Dumbledore had found him. He was sure they had magic blood, maybe in both families accumulated through the centuries. He was sure he needed to protect Hermione, her life was tied to his son, and he would kill for them.

"Then the last issue, a rather delicate one." Started Lucius after he sipped on the tea just brought by Mrs. Garcia, who had just arrived, and had accepted to watch over the children while the adults talked. She was reading them a couple of books.

"Grant, the man outside is an old acquaintance of mine. Not one I would like to have seen at this time. And before we go into this, if you would be so kind and maybe let us hear what Mimi dreamed about."

"Excuse for one second, Grant should I go to the room I don't hear the children, or Mrs. Garcia." Jeanie said, concern showed on her face and unease in her eyes. All this talk of strangers and danger, had her senses in alert mode.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Garcia is with them. You know Mimi and the hand." Grant smirked repeating the shaking of her fingers. She turns the volume down whenever she doesn't wants us to hear." Only Grant and Lucius smirked, Narcissa's feelers had also been up for a few minutes.

"Yes, please tell us. Mimi is so pretty, she and Draco are adorable together. Draco couldn't wait to get here. I am afraid he will insist to take her home with him. He doesn't understand Mimi is not a toy, even if she is so adorable." Narcissa told them.

The Grangers liked her immediately. She was a lady, not doubt, and she loved her family. She wasn't done talking. "We are so worried about her screams, Lucius has a theory. Please do tell us her dream. It might be important."

Lucius explained to them how their society was going through a major crisis, and that witches like Hermione were in danger from a radical group; one that advocated blood purity. "Some of us are forced to pretend we conform. It is the only way to be safe…They call themselves Death Eaters and –"

"Daddy, Daddy, "It was Mimi, "There was a man in a long dress outside my rooms, up, in, hanging from." She shook her head not wanting to say something that would get her in trouble, her parents knew the half-sentences, the little stutter, and the chewing her lip. What had Mimi done now?

"He was scary, and he had a stick on his hand, I moved my hand, you know. What you told me not to do anymore. Don't get mad, and tieds him with the tree's arms. Traco is still under the bed. Come fast."

"And Ms. Garcia left almost right away. She had to go home. She looked weird, like she was sleeping."

Grant and Jeanie were very afraid. What was happening, Mrs. Garcia gone? The door hadn't opened, or for that matter it hadn't closed; they would have heard the chimes. What was happening to them?

Lucius had been right. He needed to take action. This wasn't the Ministry, might had it been the idiot following his car last time? He hoped not. This was not going the way he had wanted_. Mrs. Garcia and what, an Imperious, no, the Aurors would be here. Draco, he must get him_.

"Grant, please come with me. Narcissa and Jeanie, follow behind, and be ready to take Draco with you. When we get him, Apparate with the women to the Manor, I will drive with Grant. Let's hope there is only one."

"I have my hunting riffles locked at the arms room at the basement, or should we call the -." Grant was walking away.

"No, come with me," Lucius was in charge, he did not want anyone else here. Life used to be simple until three days ago, simpler.

•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**Next time, danger upon the families or maybe not, the **date for the children is still on or at least I hope so. Who is Lucius going to contact? Who is watching the Grangers? It appears as if Draco turned many wheels in motion, maybe too son. And why is Draco hiding under the bed? Is Hermione already her bossy self? If you have any theories let me know, I will be sending links to retrieve the banner for this story, or either Draco or Hermione. I have the two miniatures as my avatars. The versions are bigger.

Reviews are welcome. And help to stay motivated and in track.

Thanks for the warm reception to this story, I am working some graphics of the two children. There will be a couple more chapters at this age, then a couple more before Hogwarts, and a new friend to the mix. I love reviews, help me fine tune my fics. Thanks.


	7. Death Eaters, and a wolf

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. **

Savva thanks for pulling me along.

I am placing the avatars, bigger than the ones on my profile this week. I will send the links to the reviewers, and a banner to the ones who came close to the questions last time. There are several pics of Traco and Mimi in action. Not sure about their distribution.

Thanks for the amazing reception, and for the reviews, is making me want to write long chapters to keep everyone really happy. And yes, many were right. The Veela was protective, but right now Mimi's magic rule although that will change with time. Traco will become wiser, and be ahead of her more and more. Mimi is the true Miss Bossy and will end up scaring a grown Draco away, making doubt of his ability to protect her based on earlier memories.

I am humble at the number of comments. It has really inspired me to write more. I apologize for an early release full of mistakes. Thanks to the reviewer pointing it out, I actually cut and pasted from an older file. I will look it over again after my RL job.

Last time, the Grangers and the Malfoys were running to Mimi's room to check on Draco.

* * *

**Danger at the Grangers.**

Right at the door of the room, a dark clad figure ran away from the two couples rushing in the opposite direction. The agitated little girl, now sucking two fingers, peeked from her daddy's arms.

"TRACO," she yelled right into her father's ear, "He is stealing Traco." Mimi screamed pulling the fingers out her mouth, a habit her parents did not usually tolerate.

Lucius whipped out his wand and reconsidered before sending a full bind; meanwhile, some other force was pulling the figure towards them.

He turned around to witness, in great surprise, a sight that would be later recorded in the annals of family history, and other books on the subject at large. Lucius kept the wand pointed at the masked wizard who had a wand in one hand, and a raspberry and dark-clothed, blond child under the other arm.

"TRACO," Draco's Veela felt his mate's fear in the scream, and unable to differentiate fear for him, or fear from the attacker,the creature started rising to the surface.

The man with a Death Eater's mask whipped around towards Mimi fitting the pull from her call with his wand pointed at her. At the instant, that he stretched the hand away from his body, Lucius casted a stinging spell and succeeded knocking the wand away from him.

A very angry little witch was rendering a magical display that the Malfoy's would never forget. She was waving her hand with total determination; her little fingers calling the wizard towards her. Her mouth was held in concentration, tongue half out and almost biting it, eyebrows knitted, and eyes glaring. Her body was taut with determination.

Her hair was a sight on its own. Cissa's Pensive memory was the best, it showed a little angel with a static crown of flying curls, and her body discharging visible currents.

The Death Eater was almost to Hermione when a bundle of fire bolted out from under his arm. It was Draco on a show of supernatural strength, and the sheer force made the man's knees fold.

Draco shook his arms free, from a raspberry colored jumper tied around him in a double knot, which all the parents recognized as Mimi's. Things were becoming clear to all the adults.

Draco's Veela felt the man's anger clearly intent on injuring Mimi, and after his creature's inhuman strength was activated, the poor snatcher was done. Draco was no longer a little boy; instead, he was a wild creature whose promised mate was in danger.

He jumped on the man like a wild cub, while Hermione was beating the air mimicking a spank. The man was fighting invisible blows, and an angry Draco bit his hands and whatever flesh he could find. He kept aiming for the mask to pull it down. It was a action scene, the young Veela punched and kicked the big man with all his might.

Between the blows and the Veela's attack, the snatcher had no chance to rescue his wand. Without a wand, he was finally knocked out on his knees. Where were the parents during all this mess?

Lucius had his wand pointed at the captor, ready to attack. He could jump to get Draco, but chances to scare him existed and could give the snatcher an advantage; and frankly, he was having too much fun seeing a grown up being overcome by two, four-year-olds. Narcissa was looking scared and smiling at the same time.

Sad to say, but Grant had recognized his daughter's power, and understood that Lucius must have several times the magic of Mimi and felt no fear at all. Besides that, both Grangers were frozen in place for a moment; it all happened in a matter of seconds, at the most. Jeanie could not agree more with Grant's way of thinking.

A couple peals of laughter dispersed the tension, once Lucius and Cissa bound the death eater by casting a Petrificus Totalus at the same time.

Lucius was on the floor laughing. He was in the midst of a fit of nervous laughter, that would not stop; whilst, he was hugging and kissing a pouting mini Veela, with little fangs still showing. Draco was squirming the entire time trying to get away from his dad, to go to Mimi and let her have a piece of his mind. Lucius was amazed at his strength and finally let him go.

After a short pause, "We need to make sure nobody else is here." Lucius said, but Draco still wanted things out in the open once and for all.

"That is the only one," Mimi said, "I think," shrugging her shoulders.

And Grant who always had a '_sixth sense_' like all males in his family, corroborated, "I think she is right, but let's look."

Before Draco could speak, she was inching her way to get down; she jumped and ran to Draco, who was already coming towards her.

"I am sorry Traco, I was bad and tied you to keeps you safe, I saw that in a cartoon. Sorry for throwing you under the bed with my fingers," and she started to sob.

Oh to be a child, Draco gave her a parental type of hug, "T's ok, no crying, just don't it again, ok little one? I live you my Mimi! And he gave her a little kiss on the top of her head.

At this, the women sighed loudly, "How precious," said one; "So cute," said the other. The men smirked, but their hearts were touched.

Draco would later tell everyone that Miss Bossy had tied him the moment they saw the man outside the window. "Traco, no, you are too little. I will get papa."

Then, she had tied him, must have been before the Veela came in force and pushed him under the bed. The moment she was out, the other man showed up, and Draco conceded that he had been scared for a minute.

"He had a face cover, like the ones at home," Lucius was quick, "a mask, like the ones for Carnival time."

Draco paid not mind and continued, "I was a little scared, and," he looked at his mother a little embarrassed, and with a courageous smirk and a shoulder shrug, "I need to change my trousers," he concluded as he looked up to the ceiling.

Jeanie and Cissa had to cover their mouths to disguise the smile. The valiant, pint-size knight, a couple months short of four, had an accident. He was very smart, his speech was advanced, he was reading, and he had a mate, but he still was a little boy, and bound to have _accidents_ once in a while.

The drama of their future interaction was being written, but things would change. Mimi would not always rule, Draco would soon outgrow her, and his Veela would grow stronger. His magic would manifest sooner because of the Veela as it had been the case with Lucius. The parents would later consult about the other child Veelas.

Grant said, not wanting to waste time, "Luc (he would always call him Luc, it stuck.), we must check around, but first let's look out the the window."

Cissa went with the children and Jeanie, to wait in an inner room with no windows. She had her wand on hand. She was waiting for the men, while protecting the children and Jeanie.

Hermione held Cissa's hand all the time. Her parents did not have very many people over because of Hermione's condition. And Hermione could feel the affection pouring out of Cissa. The blood issue was nothing to the arrogant witch after witnessing Hermione's display of magic. Whatever concerns she still had before were but gone, she liked the Mud, hmm, the Muggles.

Lucius and Grant saw a figure imbedded in the tree. The flexible limbs were bent, wrapped around as long arms, and the face was covered. Both Lucius and Grant guffawed, it was rather hilarious. Nobody would believe this," Grant, remind me not to get in Mimi's bad side. She has some power."

"Telekinesis is common in the males of my family, but we like not to make it a show. In smaller degrees, nothing like Mimi's, her ability is extraordinary. That and our sixth-sense has saved more than one of us during war times, and made my father a notorious WWII spy." Grant was telling him as if it was nothing.

"But I have never heard of a display this strong. It was the thing that attracted me to Jeanie, we met during the town's fair at the sightseer's booth, where we both worked that time, she has some of my abilities, and some others like finding water and such. Which reminds me about the letter we received, and the conversation I had had with my father. I am sure you can shed some light. I still think we are dreaming. What a strange day." Grant remarked.

Lucius did not understand a word of the sense business and the tele-kinisis, "You have that one right. If someone had told me about today I would had dismissed them as mad."

"I fully agree, for us the surprises are even bigger." Grant answered, he was referring to the Wizarding business that he still could not get his arms around.

They needed to talk later. This was getting more and more interesting. Could this people be wizards of some kind but never recognized. Lucius knew of a few cases, but could not remember why or how.

Then they went from room to room, it was a large home, Lucius was amazed to see the house, it was over 150 years old, and had much of the old furniture still in display. As the traveled through the house, they locked the rooms. Lucius observed Grant's stealth. He caught his glance.

"Special Forces, all the men in my family have served our country, it is tradition all the way to King Arthur, or so the stories go. I don't have magic but can kill a thousand ways, not that I am proud of it, but it might become handy these days." Grant was not boasting, and he would kill to protect his family, as his father once had.

"In the following years we will need all our skills put to work. Of that, I am sure." Lucius affirmed. If this was after one day, what was in the future for them?

They found Mrs. Garcia tied and petrified in an old horse stable, now used as a garage, and utility sat her at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea in front of her. Later, they would wake her up and send her home with a slight compulsion, fully Obliviated about this day.

**A wolf caught by a tree**

They came by the tree, and who should be there but Remus Lupin. Lucius knew him, the wolf-boy, one of Severus tormentors, damn Gryffindor

He went ahead and used his wand to bring the red and angry wizard down. Lucius was still wondering why the Aurors had not already come. They should have come by now, maybe there was something about the property. Later, he would think about it later, because the Ministry already knew, and he again wondered how many knew about the little witch.

While Grant went to talk to the women, Lucius alerted Lupin that they were in the middle of a nasty situation involving the children, and he would later explain. He begged for his patience.

Once inside, with Remus untied, they went to check on the Death Eater. Who was in full-body-bind, and if all went well it should last for at least several more hours. They noticed that his hands were bleeding from someone's little fangs, and his arms showed a lot bruising, a couple of head bumps and a black eye. With a quick healing charm the attack marks were erased, whilst both fathers smirked remembering the wild attack.

Lucius was thinking what fun Serpens would have when he heard about the attack; he should be at the Manor by now for their long stay. Back to the situation at hand, they turned the tall man around after untying his mask.

The mask came out, yes, Lucius and Remus recognized him, and he was Avery II.

"Fuck, if it is not Avery, he was in my year, a Slytherin, maybe your know him." Remus said. The handsome Slytherin was totally out, and Lupin was glad for it, because even if he had a beautiful face, he was a powerful and nasty wizard.

"Yes, a nasty young bugger, his father is not better." Lucius observed.

Lucius had seen him, he was driving the Muggle car at the park. His parents along with some other rich families liked the magically enhanced Muggle cars. They allowed them to move around the Muggle world when necessary, under the veil of anonymity afforded by tinted windows and the sheer number of autos. Besides they were a toy for the grown up wizards.

Their short visit was turning into an old day long event. After a brief discussion with Remus, they decided the best thing with Avery was to Obliviate him after performing Legillemance on him.

What Lucius saw was expected. The death eaters at large did not trust each other. Avery had happened upon him at the park a while ago, and decided to follow him. He often followed him afterwards, and had seen him riding the boats and partaking in other muggle activities, but never with a particular purpose. He kept his muggle car near the park to follow him once in a while. He had a lot of idle time, and he did not trust Lucius, he did not trust his own wife.

He had been at the edge of Knockturn Alley and had heard the teenagers. Apparently, he heard them talking while he was talking to a wizard. Every Death Eater knew of the Malfoys lukewarm support for the Dark Lord, and everyone loved to hate the Malfoys for their looks and money.

The pretty 7th years were talking about Lucius' arrogance, how hot he was, and making comments about Draco and his charm. Once he heard that, Avery lost the other Death Eater, Apparating to his auto which he parked near the park. And to his luck he had spotted Lucius. His parents were almost neighbors with the Malfoys. He started following him since that day. Imagine the surprise when later Lucius drove with his family into a Muggle's home. He waited for the other tail to leave; it was an Order's wizard driving another Muggle car. This was stranger by the minute, why someone else was after Malfoy

He had waited and had seen the older woman coming to the door. He casted an Imperium on Mrs. Garcia, and waited for her to open the door for him after a few minutes. Although, she have been under his curse since the moment she arrived, the Grangers had not seen it on her eyes, and the Malfoys paid no attention. Nobody else knew about their visit.

Remus told Lucius about today. As for Remus, the story was simpler. He had been working odd jobs at the Alley; he could not find a job on the account of the anti-werewolf act drafted by Umbridge. He had also overhead the conversation, and saw Avery quickly saying goodbye to the other wizard. His interest was aroused. First, he had Apparated at the park, but only after transfiguring his clothes to Muggle attire. He had seen the end of the children's drama, and was enchanted with both children. Then, he followed Lucius to the parking area, and checked on Avery's car. He did not tell Lucius he did not trust him around the Muggle family, and that was the reason for his following.

He practically saw Avery daily, since he hanged around the Alley. His acute sense of smell was very handy, and he knew Avery's scent allowing him to locate him. And within a day and driving his family's old muggle car, he followed Avery for the last three days. Once Avery went into the home, Remus had climbed the tree to look inside the room. And, before he knew the tree's limbs wrapped around him, just like arms. The limbs had not broken, they almost had been alive when the closed to bind him.

Remus and Lucius took care of Avery dumping him faraway. All Avery's memories of today and the park were gone after a quick casting of Obliviate. Remus would later drive Avery's car back to its usual spot.

They were back at the Grangers in a short while; they had driven the Malfoy's enhanced muggle car. Lucius asked him not to mention that he was a Death Eater, and he would later explain more. Remus agreed for reasons that were unclear to him at the time, but he would never regret.

When they came back, they had a long discussion on what to do. The adults talked while all the kids were sleeping. Remus was unemployed, but did not trust Lucius, and wanted nothing from him.

Lucius had gone on a limb after Remus had witnessed so much. He had thought Lucius was trying to hurt the family, and Lucius had to beg him for his discretion, and decided he would enroll his assistance, what a struck of good fortune.

Lucius was thinking that war makes for strange bedfellows, and this was turning into a war for his child's welfare. It would seem they were all fighting for the same side, theirs.

**Remus and the children and a doggie**

To say this day was turning into a big bag of surprises, as far as Lupin's concern, was an understatement. Here he was, having wonderful tea with Lucius, the prince of Death Eaters, and his cold wife, with a Muggle family at their beautiful home, and with two lovely children. One with strength he had never seen before, and the other one, a little enchantress who tied him to a tree making the limbs hold him prisoner. Things could not be more bizarre. Had he fallen through Alice's rabbit hole?

The little curly hair girl, Mimi, had powers hard to believe. Powers her parents called telekinesis, which the father apparently had to a lesser degree, with what he called sixth-sense that the mother shared, and apparently the couple "talked" to each other mentally in times of stress. However, he affirmed they weren't magical, they called it '_brain development_', whatever.

And from the window he had seen the little wizard ripping a jumper apart. It was all beyond the believable, and he thought he was having a dream; or that Remus Lupin had lost it after losing his best friends. He was sure of the latter by now.

They were starting to talk about the reason why they all had come together, Mimi's dream.

"No love, Mimi affirmed that was not the same man," said Jeanie, "she said the other man was taller, and the box was different, that it looked like a dead man, a skull? And they were running in a place with large white chickens."

Lucius wanted to say it was, but that would make him too knowledgeable, and white, oh, Merlin, the white peacocks, at the Manor, he hoped Cissa had not caught that one. Not a chance, her face was pale with recognition of the dream's location.

"Yes, I have seen all kinds," affirmed Remus, giving Lucius a way out.

A sigh of relief came from the Malfoy's direction. Cissa was going to speak, "Mum, Mommy where are you?" A sleepy voice coming towards them.

"I am here love, please wait I am coming to get you." But it was not necessary, he was already in the drawing room.

Draco woke up from the nap with a mission; he had given it some thought.

"Mommy?" and sat all sleepy on Cissa's lap," I want somefing," as he set his lithe body on his mommy's lap. He had two fingers on his mouth instead of his thumb, compying Mimi, and Mimi's ripped raspberry jumper in his other hand. He rubbed the jumper along his check and mouth

Cissa was combing his fine hair with her hands, and asked the wrong question. "Yes darling, what do you want, some juice, water, maybe something to eat?"

"HMM, no, I want Mimi, may I take her home? I think she will not tie me anymore. "His eyes no longer sleepy were gleaming, and looking at his mother straight on, a Malfoy at birth, master manipulator, politician at heart, seizing every chance to further his cause.

Lucius heard him, and his eyebrows shut up. He tried to call Cissa's attention to no avail. He was sitting across talking to Grant and Remus. Cissa did not catch it and engaged in the fatal discussion.

"Dear, she needs to stay with Mr. And Mrs. Granger; they would miss her a lot."

"NO, they'd NOT." He said more forcefully raising his voice. "She is mine, .don't. know." He clearly enunciated the words, his voice aggressive and demanding.

All the adults heard, and Grant's fatherly senses went up. He had seen this before; '_oh Lord, hopefully Mimi is still asleep, I'm not ready for more_.' He thought and prayed for a miracle.

"Traco, I will visit you tomorrow, OK?" Mimi was at the door carrying her stuffed toy. "Maybe you can stay here. Melanie used to come for sleep over, but Miss Rose told them sumfing. I think that is..." She was trembling again and her eyes were full of tears. Grant and Jeannie caught it, and both were full of anger against Rose.

Remus smelled the fear and sorrow in the little girl; he also caught of whiff of something wild, a large bird, it was the same scent from earlier. And it was coming from Draco; Traco, he corrected himself and smiled. He really didn't know the scent. Ah, it must be the 'inheritance' that Lucius had talked about. However Lucius was a Death Eater, bollocks, everything was making sense. Draco had come earlier into whatever. He decided to defuse this mini-drama on the spot.

"Mimi, Draco, Hello there, I am Remus Lupin, and had heard a lot about you two. I have not played outside for a while. Would someone care to go out and follow me? "

Mimi fell in love with Remus at first sight. He was gentle and caring with the children, she must have sensed it. She threw her stuffed toy near her mum, and came running to Remus, putting her little hand on his knee. "Rimy, hi, you are nice doggie, I like you." Remus face changed to the color of a beet. Lucius was biting his lip not to laugh.

"Err, hmm, I am not a doggie, do I look like one to you?" Mimi tried to wink an eye, but all she did was to close both eyes, "yes, you are right maybe not a doggie." And she bit her bottom lip trying to think.

Draco also saw him, and forgot about Mimi for the moment. "Hi, big doggie," he told Remus trying to climb on his lap. Lucius could not believe his eyes, neither could Cissa. Second stranger that he took up, and trusted in a second, first Grant and now Remus, both Malfoys wondered if this was a trend. They had nothing to worry; Remus had that effect on children. He saw them as pups needing protection and they followed him.

What was strange to Remus, and the other adults, even when they had learned his hidden nature, was the fact the kids saw recognized his inner wolf. It would be a few years before they would all understand. It had to do with their magical nature and a hidden factor

But the little peace respite was not to last. Draco looked towards his parents. "I am staying here with Mimi and Mr. Rimy, GOODBYE. GO HOME!"

He looked at his parents defiantly. He was holding on to Remus, and Mimi appeared in full agreement.

"You will do not such thing." Lucius said firmly.

"YES, I WILL. I STAY WITH MIMI AND MR. DOGGIE." Was the small one's response, and Mimi was joining him in the stare down. It sounded reasonable to her. She was still leaning on Remus leg, and stretched her hand to grab Traco's, who looked at her with a huge smirk. They were both against the adults, and Remus in the middle. This would never, ever change.

"Lucius, look at Draco, he already does the Malfoy smirk." Cissa commented, earning a look from her husband, it was not friendly. All adults smiled, except Lucius of course.

Lucius decided it was time for a little AA, attitude adjustment, "Son, why don't you go and play with Mimi, and Mr. Remus. Talking loud to Mommy and Daddy is rude and not every –"

"No, I won't play, and want Mimi at home, or I stay here wif her, she said I can," he crossed his arms looking at dad, posed in a defiant stance that mad Lucius' blood boil a bit.

"Mimi, how about some lemonade and chocolate cake by the swings, and your mommies will push you." Grant tried again, feeling for Lucius.

Both children heard chocolate, cake, but lemonade only appealed to Hermione, Draco had no idea what it was, until this day that was.

"Yes, but with Mr. Rimy, "said Mimi, "With Mr. Rimy, he is a nice doggie." Draco agreed.

Before anyone could protest Remus said, "my pleasure, as long as I have some of the refreshments.

The women both laughed with the very handsome, even if scarred young wizard, who blushed, not at the ladies but at the kids calling him a doggie several times. He wanted to avoid more of the same." He was getting a little annoyed with the doggie business. Could it be that he smelled like a dog?

"Come on doggie, "Draco was pulling his hand.

He turned purple when Hermione said, "You silly not a doggie, a volfie, I remember those kind of doggies, I have one in my room." She said as a matter of fact. "Like in Red Ridding Hood, but he is no a bad volfie, right?" Remus pretended he had not heard that one. And Lucius broke out in a laugh when they left the room. He sat to enjoy the fine single malt that Grant had poured for him and Remus.

Then, he went for 15 to 20 minutes and came back in, the adults sat together while the children were back to play in the room.

For right now, it was decided that Remus would be staying with the Grangers; it made sense. Today the day had been too long. They decided to meet again tomorrow, Lucius needed to check a few things.

They needed to spend time together, there were so many issues to work. Grant and Jeanie were under persecution from their own people. Apparently, even their future was in jeopardy if the old nurse went to the press. They were getting attacked from all sides, And they did not have a nurse who could deal with a magical child. Well, that was a problem only on Lucius mind, and he should ask Cissa who was ready to take the job full time.

They were all tired after the long, and an almost 5 hour visit; surprisingly enough the Grangers still had their problem to be discussed in detail. They agreed to meet at the Malfoy's. This house was not safe at all. The Grangers were in the middle of this mess, and their daughter was and would be a target from now on.

And to make it more complicated, religious powers were after a real powerful witch, Hermione. Finally, Remus agreed to stay here, and protect them until decisions could be made. It was a god's send gift to both, Remus could only find menial jobs and often he was hungry and did not have shelter. Of course, they did not know about his werewolf problems, it was two weeks to full moon, he would be gone for a few days. He had already worked it out in his mind. He would be a baby sitter for now.

True that Lucius had been prejudiced against werewolves and other half creatures at large, but what right did he have? Was he not a dangerous creature himself?

Goodbye was upon them, taking Draco away was the feat of a giant. Hermione, still upset over the events of the day, was not much help, so as soon as it was time to leave, round two had started.

"Traco, Traco, I want him to sleep over. Mummy tell Miss Malfi that Traco can stay. Please, please, I will not tie him again,"cried Mimi; she had felt Draco's pain and it was making her upset. Besides she really liked him, and she did not have any friends living near by. Her parents said it was because of Miss Rose's tongue was wormy, or something.

"I stay with Mimi. Please, I want to." He was working himself into throwing up, the signs were all there.

Oh boy, now all the adults were wondering if this was going to be a problem from now on. Lucius had a tremendous headache. What had Draco unleashed in the park just three and half days ago? Life was taking an interesting turn, but they all needed a rest.

"Son, we will see them tomorrow. I promise you to go to Fortescue, and you can get one of the ice-cream bars you like so much. Of course, if you were to go home nicely." By now Cissa was ready to pay Draco or even leave him behind.

Lucius was also at the end of his rope, a good thing that Grant had an inspiration.

"We have ice-cream cones, I think. Do you care for one Draco, and how about you?" Everyone but Jeanie and Grant wanted one.

They had made some, with homemade waffles. There would be a kids' birthday at his sister's home on Wednesday, and they had offered to bring cake and ice-cream. Grant was not as fanatical about sweets, and recognized their value at times, followed by vigorous dental cleansing.

Needless to say that the kids followed him to the fridge which impressed Draco as a wonderful thing, he had never seen one.

Grant bent to get Mimi who refused, and between one and another something, eating the ice cream and such, the adults kept them busy for a short while they got ready to leave. At that point Mimi climbed her daddy's leg, and buried her self into his arms. She looked very tired. Neither had a nap and it was early evening.

"Traco, I see you tomorrow OK? Bye bye."

He waved his hand, a little teary eye, but still eating the giant cone with relish. "Bye Mimi, don't forget to come tomorrow, OK? Bye-bye doggie, I see you tomorrow," His mouth full of ice-cream, and trying not to cry as they entered the car.

They all missed the man looking at them, from a concealed parked car. He had been taking pictures all afternoon, but he still did not understand what was going on. The sighting of Remus Lupin was a subject of concern. He wished he could talk to his boss.

* * *

**Next week, finally the date at the puppets and a short visit to the Malfoy's flat at London to make some initial plans; and the Grangers are told about Remus hairy problem. The vicar will come uninvited, for an inspection, with Ms. Rose, I wonder if they should have a surprise.**

**I will be sending the links for the avatars this week. Within the next three chapters several contacts will be made, and their lives will settle some. Who was the man that Lucius saw at the start? It was not Avery, I can tell you that. Who is taking pictures? Why did the Aurors not come with the magic? Are the Grangers wizards, or just have magical powers not recognized as so?**

**Thanks to everyone for the attention. And hope you are all enjoying it. Now you know that Mimi is a bossy thing, and she is already using her female weapons with Draco. The Veela is recognizing a resistant mate, and will learn to be ready. Reviews, please..they fuel my muse. Special poses of Draco or Mimi to the closest guess.**


	8. Nasty visitors, a wolf bites a hunter

**JKR is the one, she owns all HP characters, the story is mine.**

Savva thanks for pulling me along.

Thanks for the amazing reception, and for the reviews, is making me want to write long chapters to keep everyone really happy. And yes, many were right. The Veela was protective, but right now Mimi's magic rule although that will change with time. More characters will be introduced to set the stage. Remus is the first, and more will come along.

* * *

**Serpens Remembers**

Serpens was 97 years old, but had always lived a healthy live, he appeared as a Hollywood handsome, young mid-sixties Muggle, same as his wife. Although, his once platinum locks were mostly white, he still carried himself with the Malfoy's aristocratic bearing. The deaths of his son and grandson had been a big blow to Thalia (Thilly) and him both, but seeing the younger generations made them happy.

Thalia was 51 at that time and was six months into the pregnancy. Octan and Sofia's car accident, the day before Lucius was born had been too much on her after all she had lost their son. In reality, Voldemort had been responsible for the death of two Malfoy men so far. Thus, Serpens, understandably, had no love lost for the Dark Lord, and he was willing to participate in a war against him.

He remembered Octan's reactions around Sofia, they had been fascinating. After sealing the contract, they had driven him to France, but only three more times before the animosity between Germany and France made travel impossible. During the summer, when they had been by the girl's house, there were no major dramas when saying goodbye.

But he was nearly seven the first time they went back, and she was around Draco's age at the time. Octan just played babysitter carrying Sofia and letting her have her way. So, it was probably a matter of waiting for Draco to get a little older. Draco was very young and the little witch was as well. He did not envy the young parents.

Wait, he wasn't right. There had been a number of fights involving Octan and older boys while visiting. And come to think of it, he had been accused by an older stable hand, to have beaten up several boys because they were teasing Sofia. They had dismissed it as a story of the man, but it sounded plausible now. The boys were big farm boys, and it sounded ridiculous, yet, who knew?

Of course, it was the Veela thing; how funny, it had just downed on Serpens, after all those years the truth was in front of him. Well, there were several years for Draco to grow up, and even then ...At this last thought, he decided to research in the Manor's library. He had read about another young Veela, maybe five? But never of one not yet four; what a delightfully challenging situation, such a young powerful creature, his baby Draco; he was a Malfoy thru and thru. He would fight for the boy with his life.

Serpens had also indicated that he wanted to come over, and he would stay at the Manor for a while. He had concerns of his own about Draco. Besides, his wife had been dreaming about danger, she had seen terribly dark creatures looming over their heir. In her dreams, there were other two children, one was the little girl, he was sure of that. The other she did not recognize, she thought he might not be real but a symbol; he was a small child, with messy raven hair. Clearly injured, and not well taken care off.

At first they had been unhappy to hear the girl was a Muggle, but after hearing about her powers they decided to give it a chance.

When he inquired about the other young child, but nobody knew of a child like that. They had decided to come in a few weeks after closing their house in the Loire until Draco was at Hogwarts. No harm was going to come to their heir or his mate, because any harm done to her, and in the worse case her demise, would be the death of the little wizard. Once Lucius went home after the Grangers, he Floo to let them know the events during the visit, and Serpens decided to be there by Sunday on time for the meeting.

Narcissa was thrilled to have them over. And Lucius felt better about the prospects ahead.

**Remus' First Night at the Grangers-**

He settled in their home, and Grant loaned him his clothes which were large on a very thin Remus. He had been living as a vagabond since the terrible night at the Potters. He pulled out his wand and did some minor modifications, but it wasn't his area of experience.

"Remus, I hope this is suitable for tonight. Tomorrow when Mrs. Garcia comes, I will ask her to get you the Mother-in-law blue suite ready. You will enjoy it; it is on the first floor and has an independent entrance through the terrace. You will have privacy, and you can consider it your own apartment."

Remus eyes opened in surprise and gratefulness when he entered the room. It reminded him of his parents' home, before all the tragedy set in although in a greater scale; moreover, it felt like home. It was elegantly appointed but with home touches; the handmade quilt, the flowering plant, a small desk and a soft chair, a large wardrobe, and even a Muggle TV, it was all there, more than suitable. A luxury room after sleeping outdoors, eating out garbage cans and hiding on full moon days, it was more than enough; he felt humbled and strangely very lucky.

"Thanks so much, this is more than suitable, I don't need more." His voice was full of emotion.

Jeanie shed a tear for the younger man, well he was probably her age or maybe a year or two younger, and he just looked so vulnerable. She felt his pain and his dark thoughts, and saw him hiding in corners with a large dog behind him. He had seen something horrible, an explosion and friends getting murdered. She felt people's thoughts more often than she cared. She shook her head to clear it.

"Nonsense, you will be helping us, and you deserve a good accommodation. We will discuss your pay and benefits tomorrow. Of course, it will be more than we pay Rose, you will also be tutoring our daguhter, and we were going to pay for a tutor. I hope the pay is okay. If you feel you need more, we can make additional arrangements."

And now with clean clothes, a full stomach, and a nice soft bed, Mr. Volfie fell asleep near the people that would be with him for a long time to come.

The next day Mimi woke up to her new nurse, Remus Lupin. Actually, she woke her nurse up.

Little fingers were poking at his face, touching his mustache, and lifting his eyelids. Moony alerted him of the intrusion, but Moony recognized the cute pup and wanted to nip the little hand to teach her respect. He knew that she could see him past Remus face and wasn't sure why.

She was whispering loudly still dressed in her pajamas, with her hair wild around her face, and looking intently at him. He had to bite his lips not to smile.

"Young lady, what time is it?" He grabbed the little hand and pulled away from his eyes, _No, no nipping the girl, behave. _Remus admonished Moony internally.

"Dunno, but I think it's not late or early. " He smirked at her statement.

"I don't know, but I think is neither late nor early," he corrected her, and she giggled.

"That's what I said."

He looked at the clock on top of the night table, it was 6:25. Jeanie had told him they left for the surgery at 8:10 AM, and were up by 6:50, and the little witch was up around 8:00, aha. Not a chance, not today, she was too excited to sleep more.

"Why don't I take you back to your room, and you try to sleep a little more?" He asked hopefully wanting to get a little more sleep since he had truly enjoyed sleeping in the nice bed.

"I am hungry, and you know somefing Mr. Rimy? You are very pretty, I like the marks the nasty volfie made on you, and I want some." She said running her little fingers along their path.

Remus face went pale. "Mimi what do you know about the other wolf." Nobody could have told her unless Lucius had said something, and he doubt it.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno, I just do, he's fermir or somefing, and he is sad poor bad volfie." Remus was aghast and a weird feeling of foreboding ran through him.

"And, I am still hungry," she concluded, all other thoughts dismissed.

He gave in, wrapped her in a small blanket, and carried her to the kitchen where he sat her on a junior chair. He was familiar with a Muggle kitchen, but it had been a while. He knew a toaster, and fixed her a toast with jam and a glass of milk. She ate it fast, she was hungry.

No wonder, after yesterday, she had probably burned a lot of energy with the magic performed. While he was putting the dishes away, she fell asleep at the table, so he took her into the drawing room, placed in the sofa, and sat by her.

He dozed off only to be woken up by a phone call from Lucius. Later, owls would become their form of communications, they were safer.

"Remus, may I talk to Grant?"

"They are still asleep I think, should I inquire?

"Not necessary, but please tell them I have already arranged for a couple of our people, you understand?" Lucius wanted to know if Remus understood that it was a reference about wizards.

"You mean like the students at our _Alma Mater_." Remus didn't like talking to Lucius, and he was struggling to be civil.

"Yes, correct, I am going to the Ministry this morning, I need to see one particular Person. It will be difficult. Hmm, if I were to need your assistance, hmm, never mind, I'll let you know. I will call later this week to arrange for a visit prior to taking the children to the show. If anything happens let me know, don't hesitate if you are in need of help. I will be sending you one of our owls later today. Please keep her; Grant indicated there is a place where she might stay. She answers to Hera. Tell Mimi is a gift from Draco, she likes fresh mice, but loves chocolate biscuits, bacon, and apples." Both wizards laughed at that.

Grant stepped-in the room at that moment, so Remus passed the phone to him.

"Not a problem, we will wait to hear from you…Friday to the show…Saturday should work…If something comes up we will contact you…Owls, an owl? Hmm, yes, I will ask Remus, hmm, yes, … takes care of her. …Yes, I get it— when you will send us one? Hmm, Draco wants to come before?—We can talk, hmm.—ok , bye Luc."

It was a few minutes to 8:00, and they had finished eating the toast, poached eggs and tea that Remus had fixed for them while Hermione was still asleep in the drawing room. They were talking about the night before when the doorbell rang. The Grangers were leaving, so Remus opened the door.

Standing at the door was a sour looking, pinched-face man around his late 30s. He was dressed in clerical clothe and next to him stood a harridan, around 50 or so. Her hair was fixed back in a tight bun; she wore a dark skirt, a white jumper, a thin string of pearls, and her lips were no thicker than a line of pure disgust. She looked like a Victorian matron full of judgment and bile. And Remus glanced at the key ring she was hurriedly putting back inside her handbag. "Hmm," he thought.

"And who are you?" The woman asked in a threatening tone whilst trying to push her way in. Remus blocked the entrance, at 6' 3" even if he was slender, with Moony almost at the surface, he no longer had a friendly appearance. The vicar stepped back a couple of steps.

"That was my question. May I inquire who may you be? And how may I help you? And please, I have not invited you to come in," he said looking at Rose's direction. He knew who she was, and Remus took an instant dislike to her, but not before Moony, who was surging inside ready to growl. And heaven forbid, he was ready to defend his ward or in Moony's terms _'his pup'. _If Moony attacked he would need to Obliviate the couple.

It was unfortunate for Jeanie to come by to say goodbye as she readied to go through the side door towards the garage. She though it might be an early delivery and decided to take a peek.

"Remus, we will call you in a while and –Rose?" Jeanie's color left her face and looked ill.

"Mrs. Granger, this rude young gentleman was blocking our way in. This is Reverend Phillips, our Vicar, and he came to check on Miss Mimi." Rose looked at Remus with defiance.

"Please come in," Jeanie said meekly because the church figures intimidated her. Remus started to move out the way with great reluctance.

"No, you are not welcome to come in." It was Grant. "We are leaving for the surgery and have early appointments. You know very well that we would normally be gone by this time, and only Mrs. Garcia would be here. I am not sure of your intentions, and you don't want to hear what I am thinking. Please leave, and if you need to see us, you must call us first. Once you do, we will let you know when we can fit you."

"Grant, perhaps Miss Rose is here to return keys she forgot to return?" Remus' remark made Miss Rose blush, but she ignored the taunt. Although Grant didn't miss any details he said nothing. He had already called the locksmith but duly noted, he was thinking the same.

"You must be Dr. Granger, sir I am Reverend Phillips, and you must talk to us in the name of our Savior." The man had the eyes of a fanatic, and Grant noticed he was holding something in his hand. And strangely enough the Vicar did not offer a handshake.

Grant started, "I am afraid we have nothing to talk about, and-"

"Miss Rose, why are you here? I have a new nursey, he is Mr. Rimy my volfie, and he thinks I am nice and a good girl. He made me toast, and Traco was..." It was Hermione peeking from behind Remus' leg.

Remus rolled his eyes in frustration, time to quiet the pup. He bent and picked up the child, who climbed up his chest. She held on to his neck while looking a Rose. Remus could smell her fear and could hear the loud thumping of her heart. She must have heard the adults talking, damn.

"You have a man taking care of a young lady, simply indecent," the Vicar observed and Rose added, "Indeed Reverend, I told you there is something wrong at this home," her eyes full of righteous indignation.

"I see," said the Vicar, "I see what you mean, the hair in the child crackles with dark spirits, a clear indication of e-"

"If you say one more word, I swear, you will be sorry. There is nothing wrong with an innocent child." Jeanie looked ready to kill, Remus thought she looked scary, and he smirked.

"She is evil, she is possessed, and a wicked child, the things she does." Rose started screaming.

"I am not ebel, wiged or pasessed, I am good girl." Mimi's lips were trembling, a little pout had formed, the one that said _I am ready to cry_, her body was shuddering, and her skin was now clammy and very cold.

Remus felt Moony and a growl rose to the surface, he looked menacing. What on earth was wrong with people at large?

Jeanie descended upon Rose and slapped her in the face with all she had; with such impact that Rose nearly went down. Jeanie's hand was coming down on its way to do it again, when Grant stopped her.

"Jeanie don't, not in front of our baby girl, please." Then he turned around, "You two leave our home NOW, before I do something that I will regret." He looked menacing.

The Vicar pulled out the Holy Book reading himself to read a passage. Seeing his intentions, Remus passed the now sobbing girl to Jeanie while holding her little hands. He had felt the magic cursing through her, and this was not the time for Magic displays. Jeanie understood; she held her little hands close to her chest; and took her daughter inside their home.

"Grant, let's show our unwanted callers to their car." Remus said, his voice low and menacing.

Remus took the book away from the vicar, and the item he had in his hand, some kind of symbol. Then with deliberation, he grabbed him by one arm. While he dragged him towards the car, Phillips ranted and raved things that shouldn't had been said around a child; it was good that Jeanie had gone inside with Mimi. Remus wanted to hex them both - Phillips and Rose.

Grant had Miss Rose who was screaming bloody murder, threatening to call the Bishop, the constables, and the whole bit. "Call the constables, and you will be the one going to jail."

Across the street, pictures were being taken in rapid succession from inside a parked car.

"If you dare to come again, I will personally make sure you regret it," Remus said in a low threatening voice and emitted a low growl, after hearing it, the Vicar let his sphincter go. He was furious afterwards, he had to drive with wet trousers the two-hour ride back home. War had been declared.

Phillips would be telling everyone about the wicked family, and the young man who was the devil himself. Rose was feeding his fire. They would need to learn to mind their own business. The bishop would remain neutral much to the vicar's chagrin; it was due to the power of a very large contribution. Yes, they should have forgotten about Mimi Granger, you can be sure of that.

It took Remus hours to calm the little girl, however, the playing outdoors, reading, and laughing, finally calmed her down. Remus was sick with the unfairness of it all. Grant indicated he would call his father and Lucius as soon as he had a free minute.

These people were worse than Death Eaters, poor his little witch. They were the very reason the Wizarding world hated Muggles. This was a bad time for this to happen, the Death Eaters could really use this propaganda to fuel their war. For now, they needed to wait to make a comprehensive plan after careful deliberation.

Meanwhile, Remus was grateful for a daily. hot full meal plan and a warm bed. And he was fascinated with the brilliant little girl with powers he thought not possible. Mimi often kissed him, brushed his hair, and called him _my volfie_. Each kiss and smile was a calming balm to his injured soul, and everyday he looked stronger and better, and the Grangers were turning into very good friends.

He spent the week making wards around the Granger home and bought a giant lock for the gate after the locksmith changed the master lock. Later during the week, an electronic gate system was installed. Now access would be restricted, a good move as it was proven later. It was a gift from Grant's parents, who also paid for a security service to come 24-7 when called. They were not taking chances with their granddaughter.

Lucius came during the week with Wolfbane's potion, gave him tips for advanced wards, and they briefly talked about the next full moon. Lucius had offered him a place in the dungeons, they could have ready for the next time, padded and ready. Remus wanted to say no, but thought of the alternative and graciously thanked him, but with reservations.

Hera arrived, she was a small sized, snowy owl from a magical breed, their origin was said to be Avalon, but it was just a theory. She was very friendly and Mimi fell in love with her at first sight. She saved her half of her food for the bird, hoping she would not go after the 'poor' mice, "I'm sure she doesn't like raw mice, yuck."

"Mimi, be kind to poor Hera, you are going to make her so fat that she will not be able to fly. Besides mice are better than your entire food plate…" Remus kept laughing at the begging owl, apparently she had a sister which Draco had also favored, and he fed them junk whenever he ate.

Remus did not trust Lucius at all, but understood his vulnerability. Besides, he was young and full of hope. He was, however, still willing to take chances and to accept help. He wanted to see James' son and wanted answers. He turned down the Saturday outing and decided to go to Diagon Alley.

The Grangers had paid him quite generously. He wasn't aware that part of his pay had come from the grandfather. He had been informed that who Lupin was providing security as well, and was paying him as a Jr. Officer on top of his regular pay. Remus was at the top of the world, he wanted to change the Ps into Galleons, to drink a good firewhisky, to buy new robes, and to do a little spying to find out about Harry.

The Grangers, he realized, had some talents of their own, which Grant recognized not as magic but telekinesis, which was strong and advanced, and a sixth sense. He could move from one place to another, which sounded like Apparation, but he explained as advanced body projection. Jeanie also had a talent to feel water in places; it was uncanny hearing the things she had done. She could 'see' into the minds of people most of the time, which sounded very much she was reading their minds. Maybe Muggles explained magic as some phenomena; and he wondered how many magical people were out there.

Remus needed to go to Hogwarts and to ask to use the library. He decided to go there after Hogsmeade.

**Reading for Saturday at Malfoy Manor. **

It was Thursday morning, and Draco and Mimi had not been able to see each other. And he woke up screaming, "I want my Mimi, you promised." yes, they had promised, but the goodbyes were too trying.

After hours of this, several attempts to discipline, bribery came next.

"We will see them later in these many days," she showed him two fingers, "On Saturday remember? We told you that we are going to a new puppet show, and then to the Italian restaurant you love, to eat spaghetti and cheese bread; and perhaps we will have ice-cream afterwards?

"What kind?" asked Mr. Manipulator whose eyes were already dry.

"You may have the one with the chocolate biscuits and the little soft pieces." Narcissa offered, she was relieved he was no longer crying.

"May I have one today, and we can take Mimi in the car." Oh no, he was going there again.

"YOU may have the one with the chocolate biscuits, and we will take her tomorrow. But if you cry anymore then we will wait until tomorrow." He started crying again. A phone call from Jeanie to go shopping saved the day, at least for her.

Narcissa had gone muggle shopping with Jeannie on Thursday, when she came back Lucius eyes opened wide. Lucius had taken him out for ice-cream and to the park. He was exhausted. He was considering inviting the Grangers to live with them. His greatgrandfather was concerned that Draco's unrest had to do with Mimi's safety. Serpens turned out to be right. Lucius had done a lot of work removing dangerous wards against non-magical people, he was afraid for the Grangers' safety.

"Love, did you buy all Muggle London, "Lucius asked when they got home, and she casted "Engorgio" and decompressed all the reduced packages. There were several pieces of Muggle clothing for both of them. She loved the shoes with a passion, many of designers she did not know. She relied on Jeanie's advice although she requested no trousers for her.

Draco loved the muggle finery, so she bought one of each she saw, and insisted in several pieces of clothing for Mimi, along with little witch's robes, and a set of robes for the Grangers, she thought they would be less noticeable if they dressed the part for future meetings.

When Saturday came around Draco was very willful and cranky. As soon as he was reminded that they would soon see her, he was fine. He walked around the entire day carrying the raspberry jumper, converted into a small quilt that had turned into his favorite carry-around.

On Saturday, Lucius picked them in the Rolls, "My grandfather Granger has a black one, but it is a little smaller. May I have a drink please?" Were the first words out Mimi's mouth checking for the small refrigerator, but it was forgotten as soon as Draco jumped on her.

"Mimi we're having ice-cream after the show." that was Draco's greeting, and sat next to her holding her hand. He looked relaxed for the first time in days. They needed to change their attitude. They needed to find a way for the children to be together daily.

"Hi TRACO, what kind with chocos?"

**At the puppet theater, or how the hunter gets bitten—.**

This week the feature was "Little Red Riding Hood," performed by a famous puppeteer group from Augsburg, Germany. After five minutes, all the adults had a cold chill pass through them after hearing the tykes' concerns; a sense of foreboding came over everyone of them.

"Oh, Traco look at the volfie, he is so nice." Mimi was all excited, "I hope the hunter doesn't hurt him," and she shivered.

"Why is the hunter going to hurt Mr. Rimy?" asked Draco quite loud.

"You silly, that's not Mr. Rimy," Mimi's voice was doubtful, "Mommy is that Mr. Rimy." Jeanie was biting her lips, not knowing if to laugh or what. Most of the kids were being quiet although there was a bit of chatter.

"Shh, let's hear." Lucius was teaching him good comportment.

"Yes, let's be still, and they will tell us." Grant reinforced.

"He is a bad wolf and he is going to get shot, and cut up and killed dead." The voice was from a heavy set child with hog jowls and sat behind them, between a thin pasty woman with a stiff face, and a very heavy set man. He told Mimi the nasty things in a loud and mean voice.

"NO, you don't know, and Volfies are not bad." Mimi's retorted a little too loud.

"Dudley, be quiet, don' make the lovely little girl upset." Petunia cooed, she knew they were rich, she judged by looking at the clothes and jewels of the women in front of her. Such nice children not like the freak at home.

"I will not be quiet, she is a little girl, and she is dumb." Dudley affirmed. Draco's senses went up in alert. The boy was a threat to his Mimi.

Mimi's fingers were starting to move and Grant saw her. He held her little hands and caressed them and she was not able to get free.

As the play progressed, Grant let go of the hand and everyone forgot the incident. So there they were; all the kids were giggling when the wolf came dressed as the granny. All was well until the hunter came in with the gun. But really, it was the way these days were going, trouble was right behind the group wherever they went.

"You see, I was right, he is going to kill the wolf. "Dudley said viciously, "I was right, POOM and he is dead."

"No, he is not," Mimi said with her heart wrenched in fear, thinking it was like killing Mr. Rimy. And her little fingers wiggled as she sobbed. First the wolf jumped on the hunter with the clear intent of biting him. Meanwhile the puppeteer wrestled with his own hands. It did seem as if the wolf bit the hunter and some children giggled.

"Bite him Mr. Volfie, get'm," Draco yelled as he stood on his chair.

"Silly wolf, kill him Mr. Hunter." Dudley prompted in a nasty loud prompt.

The puppeteer working the hunter could not control his hands and the gun kept pointing at the hunter's foot. Mimi was horrified and afraid at Dudley's words, and Draco sensing his mate's fear jumped in one furious leap, and before you could blink an eye he had Dudley Dursey by the throat. Grant wanted to grab Mimi's hand, but there was an invisible wall around her and he could not touch her, this was a new trick. Petunia screamed as she swung he handbag to smack Draco.

"Draco, let him go. And you, you touch my son and will live to regret it," Lucius coldly stated as his hand wrapped around the wand right inside his pocket. Meanwhile Narcissa felt faint, it was the stress; Jeanie was feeling the same.

At this Mimi turned around and at last broke the hold, but the sudden pull of her fingers activated the little hunter rifle and the prop fell towards the hunter as if he was shooting himself.

The sitting assistants were coming around to stop the rowdy group, right then Mimi had turned Petunia's purse onto the owner and Petunia smacked herself. At the sight, Draco's face broke into a grin. Vernon was standing up to assist Petunia, unfortunately his girth prevented him, and he found his body stuck to the seat.

Mimi yelled. "Traco don't be a bad boy and come here," like she had been the picture of property.

"You're bad first." Draco said not giving in.

The ushers were upon them and opinions were divided on who was at fault. Regardless of who was at fault, the three families were asked to leave the theater. Some patrons complained, they were captured by the good looks of the Granger and Malfoy families. In the confusion, they all missed a few flashes in their direction.

Petunia looked at them suspiciously on their way out. She had not missed Mimi's fingers, the crackly static hair, or the little boy with the increased strength. "Freaks, freaks," she told Vernon who was a coward and did not want to fight; why should he confront two men over six inches taller and in much better shape, he was not a fool.

"Vernon, let's follow them." Petunia refused to give up. Think again, a valet hired by Malfoy Industries was waiting for them curbside. The Dursleys' mouths dropped at the sight of the Rolls.

Inside the Rolls, both sets of parents agreed to no more puppets unless it was in the magical theater and to be wise when choosing future entertainment. They would laugh about today, years later. And once again, they had missed the men following them.

**Harry Potter**

The soon to be four year old lay on his bed crying. He had been spanked earlier; it happened after the 'accident' at the dinner table. The Dursleys had come in a foul mood after the puppet show, the same they had bragged about it for days.

So Harry was not allowed to go to the bathroom before or after he helped Aunt Petunia to get the dishes and to set the table. Poor baby, he was first spanked for being "a freak and a pig" and then sent to bed without supper. He cried for his Mommy and his Daddy, and wondered where they had gone. He did not see the ghostly figure of an auburn haired woman who caressed his warm head.

"Soon Harry, Remus has found a home. Things will soon be changing." And the silvery figure held her boy's hand, while tears rolled down her eyes.


	9. New associates, 2nd publishing

**A **Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story contains adult situations.

**short A/N. I am afraid to say Lucius is still Lucius. He is neither good, nor bad; he is an aristocrat with narrow views looking out for his family. He is gathering an army to counter both Dumbledore and You-know-who. However, he will first try to appeal to Dumbledore, who has his own agenda, one that does not include backing up. Yes, his attitudes will soften but not much after the encounters with Rose that will nearly destroy the Grangers. She is not ready to give up, neither Phillips who is bound to attack them. Draco and Hermione will soon grow up to around 7 or 9, but other characters must be taken care of it first. Thanks for the reviews. I am going to create on my own website to post the best comments each time. I wanted to do it here, but it is almost impossible with the site instability.**

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**Saturday evening, **Harry Potter

Harry could not stop crying, he felt lonely and scared. Nobody loved him, and he was very hungry and thirsty.

The man with the messy hair came and also touched the fevered head "Soon, Harry, things will be changing, Albus is blind, and he wants to stay so, but this timeline will be changing, wait just only a little longer."

"Only a few more days my sweet son," the woman said,"Soon, soon it will all change, we will be helping."

**At the Granger- **

Remus was waiting for them at the door, and he took the sleepy girl from Grant to get her ready for bed.

"Remus, you are looking fine, I like your haircut and the new clothes." Grant told him. He realized how young the man was; he appeared, almost, as an older teenager. Remus was in effect 23 years old.

Everybody was exhausted and all went to bed falling asleep in a few seconds. Later during the night a telephone call woke them up, it was Kelly.

"Yes, in any case he looked a lot better and quite more handsome than when he came. He is rather, hmm, mysterious, and the scars just add to his mystique. Hmm." Jeanie was talking to Kelly her younger sister, who was studying in Harvard, USA for one year, getting her Master's degree.

"You don't say, Salem, and—wow—our ancestors? Do send me that. How interesting, you don't know how much." Jeanie conversed with Kelly, while Grant listened.

Once she hanged the phone, Grant held her close, "Jeanie, love, do you really find Remus handsome?" He asked her.

As he waited for an answer, he started rubbing her back, with his bottom lip stuck out in a pout, meanwhile he let her know how much he wanted her by pressing hips against her bum. _God, I love this woman_, Grant was thinking about Jeanie, and of the first time he had seen the young student in the class, he was helping teach. It was a love at first sight, and the want had never waned, not even a little. His one fault was his jealousy, which hefought against, every day.

She turned around to look at him, his eyes half closed with sleep and lust. She thought he looked adorable, and felt a stab of desire leaving her wet with want and desire; her mouth was dry with desire and she turned around to caress his face and to give him a short, yet passionate kiss; she slid her hands inside the waistband of his pajama bottoms, and squeezed his bum. "Take them off," she whispered as she slipped her short night gown off.

"He is a very handsome young man, well he must be my age, and maybe a year or two younger, but he doesn't compare to my Grant, the ruggedly handsome Lord of the Manor. Do you know that I want to shag him every chance that I have; and right now I ache from wanting him inside of me?"

She looked at him expectantly guiding his hand to her wet folds; although, both were worn out by the day—, darn, he always did something to her when he pouted just so. She bit her bottom lip, and he embraced her and said."No better chance than right now." And his lips closed up on hers as his hand found its way, and a moment later he slid inside her welcome moist heat.

Ragged moans and twining limbs were all that could be seen or heard for the next while in the Grangers' bedroom while the house occupants slept.

**Remus**

He was dreaming of the terrible Halloween night, that day when it all fell apart. He saw himself finding a finger, and in his dream, through the corner of his peripheral vision, he saw a scurrying rat. Bugger, he recognized it, although that day he had not. "Peter, stop!" he yelled. He turned around to see who was grabbing his shoulder.

When he turned, and he saw a little boy laid in a cot inside a coat closet. His legs were bruised, and he looked cold. He came closer and looked. "Merlin, this is little Harry, James 'boy.'" He said looking at his scar. His wolf growled in anger at whoever had hurt his best friend's cub. He wished to take him away with him.

"Remus, you must get Harry. They are hurting him, and you must find the rat. You were wrong about Sirius—go back and look at the day." He heard the voice far away, it was—

He woke up covered in cold sweat. As soon as his opened his eyes, he turned-on the Muggle light, and saw silvery shadows vanishing into the air. Right then a child screamed, "Mommy, daddy, poor Arry, he is crying, they're bad. The nasty boy, he's bad." Lights went on. Remus jumped out and put on the robe Grant had bought for him.

He met with Jeanie at the door of Mimi's room, he turned red when her robe opened and she was sans clothes under. She quickly closed it and ignored the situation. "We need to remember we have a guest." She admonished herself in a whisper.

Remus had not yet moved downstairs since Mrs. Garcia had called in sick the entire week. The older couple who worked for them, the Jones, was returning tomorrow evening, thank goodness.

Inside the room, the little witch was screaming, crying, and repeating in the midst of terrified sobs, "Poor arry, arry, poor arry." Jeanie was trying to calm her down. Her body was burning up and sweaty, and she wasn't making sense.

"Mimi is screaming about the boy at the show, poor dear, she must be really scared of the nasty bully. And who or what was: Poor rarry, potpourri, prairie; who know, I sure don't." Jeanie mumbled.

Remus knew, arry was Harry, but he didn't explain further. He just looked on as Jeanie dismissed him when she got in bed with her daughter and held her close.

Sunday morning, the sun barely up, and the nightmare forgotten, Mimi had sneaked into Rimy's room. She climbed on his bed, and sat crossed legged looking at him, while trying to gently open one of his eyelids, and raising her voice every time a little more, "Rimy, you sleeping? Are you sure? RIMY?"

Remus didn't remember where he was for the first second, and then his lips curved with a smile. He pulled a hand from under the quilt and out it came, grabbing her hand. Mimi squealed in pleasure and giggled with delight. But her voice tone, when she spoke the next words, was not too friendly.

"You scared me, you bad volfie, don't do that"

Although, she sounded a bit bossy, it made Remus chuckle. She really needed to switch that bossy mode-off. He had his work cut out for him.

"And you are one naughty little lady waking me up. What time is it? I am not sure but the sun is just starting to come out "Remus groaned. "Should you not be in bed?"

"I am hungry, thirsty, and I don't want to be alone, I am scared. If I fall sleep doolie will come and get me. Can you feed me?" Remus just gave up, grabbed his robe, and got out of bed and took her to the kitchen.

"Sweetie, what did you dream last night? Was it about a little boy? Who is the bad boy, and what is doolie?"

"Did you have the same dream? His name was Arry. Poor Arry he was sad, he was very hungry, and had achy boo-boos. Maybe doolie spanked him or maybe the mama." She shrugged her shoulders in a little fit of frustration.

"Mimi, did you know where he was, is doolie a boy or the papa," he asked.

"In a very small room, not sure, it was Privit, I think. Yes, silly he is." She was trying to think really hard. But it did not make any sense to Remus, Harry was not a Privit, and he was what?

"I know he was with doorsies, yes, that was it." She seemed satisfied, and let it go for now.

Remus was now sure, for unknown reason the little witch was dreaming of Harry; the rat had to be Peter, was he not dead? He had to find Harry, and Dumbledore would not say where he was. If he was with the Evans sister, Severus should know. But he would not talk to him.

Damn Death Eaters...Lily and James…, his eyes were full of moisture. He needed to plan. What was the name of the Lily's sister? It was a funny name. Pentuni, Pantuni, Petunia, that was it. Surely, it was not Evans. He had to find a way to going to meet with Snivelus. And he was not looking forwards that meeting. And later, he would ask his care a little more, about Privit, doolie, where was doorsies and so on.

His lips turned into a nasty smirk. Maybe Sirius had planned all this with his real love. He knew about Snivelus and Sirius short lived romance, And James had been jealous; it was during their experimentation phase. Maybe things would have turned better for everyone if James hadn't been so selfish. Oh, well, not his things, personally he only liked witches. He had seen Sirius tears when Snape refused to even salute him, and when Snape was lovesick for Lily. What a sad mess.

He fed Mimi toast with jam and a glass of the juice she showed him. She wanted eggs, and porridge, and he said. "Young lass, is but 5:45, and we are going back to bed. Your mother told me we get up at 7:30 to get ready for church, and I am taking you back to your bed."

"No, I'm afraid of the boy. He was the nasty boy at the puppets, I fink, maybe doolie or somefin." Mimi was an expert in adult manipulation, and Remus was a novice but not for long. He was thinking of children's imagination, now she had inserted parts of yesterday and mixed them with her dreams. He made a mental note to ask about yesterday, maybe something significant had happened.

"Your mommy is at your room, she must be wondering where you went." Remus tried again, he wanted a little more sleep.

"No, my daddy came and got her and they were kissing goodnight. I heard and they're playing somefing loud in their room, and I apose to stay in my own bed." Her arms were crossed, and she was pouting.

Remus chocked on the tea he was drinking and turned quite red, and then he had to stop himself from smiling. Children, he sniffed the air and listened carefully, no they weren't playing any more, but hmm, yes, they had been shagging. This was going to be harder than he thought. It made him feel lonelier than ever, it was time to move down one floor, at least he wouldn't hear as well.

"I tell you what, I will take you to your bed, and I will sit on the sofa until you are sleep; or we go into the drawing room and I can read you a book?"

"A book, let's go." Remus had made a tactical error, Mimi's love for books was consuming, and he had signed his future with that offer. He sat her close to him, covered them with one of the small quilts, and she climbed on his lap, laying her head on his chest. "Rimy, you know somefing, I love you. Traco loves you too." Remus had already given his heart to this wonderful girl.

**At the Manor**

**Sunday Morning.**

The little couple had played and argued the entire time. Draco threw a gigantic tantrum when they took him to the Muggle ice cream parlor, because they could not go to Fortescue since the drive would have made it prohibitive.

That fit was nothing compared to the one twenty minutes later, when he was told, "No son, Mimi has to stay at her home. Besides she is coming tomorrow for tea and playing while the grownups have a talk, and, perhaps, next week she can come for a sleepover, if Remus comes over with her, but not tonight."

When they arrived home after nine in the evening, Lucius fell asleep reading to Draco, and Narcissa levitated him to bed.

They needed to find a solution for this problem and fast. According to Serpens the hair and the blanket should have done the trick, but it wasn't working. Maybe it was the age, or maybe it was simply, DRACO. He woke up screaming for Mimi every night, and they were all at the end of their rope; the adults needed a good night sleep, and that was exactly what they did.

Lucius opened his eyes, and found Cissa observing him and caressing his chest, with her hand finding a way to his navel and back up again. The soon to be thirty-years-old Lucius had been thinking he was getting too old. After all, they had little time for _play-dates_ this last week, and he had been so tired at the end of day that all he could do was sleep. He was getting too old.

Cissa on the other hand, knew that they were not, and decided to make time before things got really hectic. She had missed her beloved husband, and, yesterday, he had looked so sexy in his Muggle clothes, that she could not wait to get him home. But the eventful day with the children had left everyone just exhausted.

"I miss our play-date, this cannot happen again. This is the first time since we have been sleeping together, than more than three days have gone without so much as a kiss. How do you propose we remedy that? We cannot be setting a bad precedent. " Narcissa told him, while kissing his neck and her hand traveled down south.

"I am not sure what are you talking about saucy witch. This sounds like a proposition. I am rather innocent, and you would have to give me a lesson. I am only seventeen and lived a rather chaste life." He banged his eyelashes coyly.

Narcissa giggled at the outrageous statement, while Lucius kept pushing her away, _trying to resist_ her advances. She laughed, trying to straddle him, and while attempting to grab his erection."Tut, tut, wanton witch, hands off, I am too afraid. Why should I? If I were to do as you ask, then you would drop me and wouldn't want to see me the very next day."

"I promise I will, or maybe is not my hand you wish for but my lips," She told him licking her bottom lip.

She heard a groan, and he kissed her." Yes, I would not mind that at all, I am willing to sacrifice." His voice was low and husky.

She scoot her body down after he let go of her, and once her lips touched just the tip, his breath hitched, and his body arched, "Oh yes, do with me as you will, but it better be worth my innocence."

She held him in her hand, and while she cupped him she wracked her nails gently, which made his moans louder and louder; when her lips went around him and started to make love with her tongue and lips and her hands; he keened keening and his hips thrust forward, while his hands caressed her hair and her face.

"I love you," he whispered, his tempo increasing as she licked him and sucked him at the same time that her hands travelled his length, and back towards his bum, as he made love to her mouth.

Lucius felt her mouth around him, and all the stress of the week was washed away. He loved Cissa, she made him feel so good, pleasure rolled on waves, so wet, so warm, and he wanted more. "Faster, more, I am about to cum."

She was falling apart feeling his pleasure, but before she knew, he stiffened, and both were keening and moaning at the same time. She was melting seeing him cum, still touching and licking while he came in spurts. She took what she could, and then laid her head on his stomach while still playing gently with him, and felt him getting hard once more. She was wet and ready for him, oh yes.

"Daddy, Mommy, Pépère is here," it was Draco down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Shit, oh shit," said Lucius," I forgot they said they would be here before 7:30." Jumping out the bed he got their robes for both of them, but his legs still felt like jelly, and he started laughing at seeing Cissa roll in the bed with laugher, "Bad timing ah?"

"Draco let your poor parents sleep." They heard Pépère said.

"NO, they are awake; I heard them early, Daddy was screaming maybe playing, I' pose to knock when play-dates during nap time, or my eye will be too full."

They heard Grand'Mere and Pépère laughing, and Cissa was blushing furiously. "You forgot the silencing charm." Lucius smirked and had to bite his lip not to laugh.

"You owe me Lucius, and you owe me double for the interruption. By the way, we need to start not saying certain things around him." She said while she donned her nightgown and her robe and walked towards the door, after a cleansing charm. Lucius loved her blushing, and could not stop laughing. Yes, she was right, Draco was a walking danger. He listened and repeated everything, incorrectly.

"I will pay you with interest." He kissed her neck and opened the door.

It was 13:00 and time for the Granger party to leave for their Sunday meeting. Remus and Mimi had fallen asleep at the drawing room until quarter past 9. Grant and Jeanie were up ten minutes later. And soon thereafter, they all climbed in the family auto.

At 13:30 they were by the park, where they would drive with Lucius to the house. It was an Unplotted home, and they all decided it was best this way.

In ten minutes they were driving into an impressive entrance way. "Old, old entrance built around 1756, at the same time when the wing was built along with the driveway. And here we are."

They were in front of the largest Manor that Remus had seen, and the Grangers were trying to decide if that was also the biggest they had ever seen, and yes, it was. It was a large palace not a Manor.

At the door Draco was standing with a tiny wrinkly figure next to him, make that two. All this was surreal to the Grangers.

"MIMI, come to my room, I loves you, Pépère, Grand-Mère, come out and see my Mimi." Draco was running towards Mimi, and they met soon enough. Mimi could not take her eyes away from the house-elves, she wondered if they had customs, but did not want to ask.

They greeted with a small hug, "Traco don't masmash my clothes please, control you'self, wait for later when we're alone." Mimi complained, and they all smiled. "Witches," Lucius said, and Cissa punched him.

Grant whispered on his wife's ear. "We really need to watch ourselves around Mimi." She smiled.

Mipsy the nurse-elf was looking at the cute little girl."Hello little missus, I am Mipsy, you come with me," and with a pop whisked the kids away. The last thing they heard was Mimi's giggle.

Lucius said," please follow me." They followed him across the grandiose hallway and rooms, and went into a Library not seen before. The Grangers' eyes were bulging out looking at the moving pictures. The manor was magnificent. Narcissa and an older couple in their mid sixties, Serpens and Thalia Malfoy, stood right inside the library and greeted them. Jeanie noticed how they both kept looking at Grant as if they had seen a ghost.

Lucius asked, once again, to please follow him since the other guests had arrived.

After meeting the children and sending them back to play they talked. They made plans, and after Arthur listening to the story he decided he was in. The monetary aspect was tempting, and he felt for Lucius' situation. He had Muggles right at his home; this fact made him trust him somehow, besides Remus was there, and Lucius was working with him. They would have to talk at the next order of Phoenix meeting, and now that Remus was back, he needed to invite him. Albeit wondered if they were spies.

The money would be welcomed at home, things were so tight, and there was never enough money having to pay the Hogwart's tuitions. But there was Molly, she would be very mad. He needed to talk to Remus and get some advice.

Snape was in since the start, and when Remus told them of his dreamsand of Mimi's dreams, Snape paled.

"I think the child was talking about Privet Drive. I heard the name mentioned by Lily, I mean Mrs. Potter. That is where her sister Petunia lived, her new name is Dursley. I will ask around." Snape said.

"I am in. We must figure a way to find Harry and find out how he is doing." Remus committed. _ But I don't want to come back into meeting where Snape is in. He was in love with Lily, and he helped the You-know-who_. Remus thought.

"Well if Peter is alive, I will see what I can do. I will also find out about registered Animagus, and those detected ones without a magic signature file." Arthur said.

At that moment Mipsy came in running, "Lord Malfoy, I takes the babies out by the lake, and I turned to get the dogs, and now I cannot finds them nowhere, they are gone. Negus and Brutus cannot wake up."

At that moment, shrill sounds and voices could be heard, they were the alarms of several charms being broken, and the voices were from the ones activated when a living being was taken out the Manor.

"The children," they all said at the same time.

* * *

Next time, All I can say is WAIT, I cannot give even the tiniest of clues… My apologies, this is s republish chapter 9

Reviews are like coffee, or a Red Bull, they motivate me to write even faster. Keep them coming. Thanks.


	10. Stinky reporters and findings

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. This is recreational writing, not for profit. This chapter is rated T.**

**Thanks, oh thanks Dear Savva, sorry for the sadness in your heart. Thanks to every sweet reader who has taken the time to make reviews. I will treasure them all. **

**Last time: Lucius had called a meeting at the Manor, while talking to his guests the children disappeared from the Manor. Or did they?**

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**And the children?**

In one instant, they were all mobilized, Narcissa was a lady, but she had been trained like everyone else and she was an accomplished witch. They left Jeanie and Thallia, Serpens was in fine shape, and came along. As they were leaving someone was at the front gate banging it.

"Sir, there is peoples at the gate." Announced one of the older house-elves, al l the other house elves were looking for the little ones, with Pretzel crying up front. Now the dogs were a mystery, they were barking by the front gate, and they guessed it was to whoever was at the gate.

"Nobody moves, Remus, Severus, come with me, Arthur please go with Pépère to where the children were seen last. Robert, would you please stay behind to accompany the ladies?" Lucius heart felt about to give up, Serpens felt the same.

Serpens wanted to take the children and the young families away to one of their South American or New Zealand hidden homes, and protect them forever or at least until they were ready for school. He knew his heart would not stand another tragedy. His son, grandson, spouses, entire Malfoy generations wiped out, and now the wonderful, beautiful and smart children and the young parents, once again in jeopardy. And all caused by the same individual, a man they had treated as one of their own, Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord.

**At the gate, a Reporter and the camera**

The trio Apparated by the front entrance, and what they found made Lucius smile with relief and with some concern.

Severus already knew of this witch, she was known to have an acid tongue and hunger for fame. She was notorious for not giving a care for the consequences of her actions, on her way to the top. Lucius had seen her dispensing sexual favours, just to gain access to privileged places in the pursuit of juicy gossip. She often hanged around the ministry in hopes of catching a whiff of a scandal or two. She had already destroyed a couple of careers, lives, and marriages in her pursuit of fame.

She had made her name during the WWI trials. Rita Skeeter was the reporter's name sanding at the gate with one little rascal, in each of her hands, both struggling and kicking to get away.

"Let go, children's robber. I don't apose to go wif strangers, Police help!" Mimi was pulling away, her face red with anger, her hair crackling with angry magic. She was so upset that she was not using her magic, thank god for that. She was quiet when she saw the three men and struggled even harder. Draco seemed relieved and also flushed in disgust.

"Daddy, daddy, she stole us. She's taking pichures and saw us. She smells fruity bad," Draco was screaming, pulling and kicking.

All three wizards had to fight the urge to laugh. There stood Rita Skeeter, a blond bombshell, very shapely, all dressed in fuchsia and apple green coloured robes; tight fitting, with gigantic shoulder pads, feathers around the collar, and gaudy custom accessories. The blond hair worn in a cascade of waves just below her shoulders, loud rouge on her cheeks, bright fuchsia lipstick, matching nails, and heavy eye shadow, reminded one of a bird of paradise in full regalia.

As they came closer, a blast of cheap and pungent fragrance reached them making Severus cough. He was overwhelmed with the strong scent of citrus, tropical fruits, flowers, herbs, oils, musk, and perhaps a dash of myrrh, a strange combination. It was as if the fragrance designer had decided to throw a little of each, oil and essence, just in case. Draco was right, she stunk.

"Lord Malfoy," she said coquettishly, pushing her chest out, while getting kicked and pinched by the children, her silk hose must had been gone by then. "I found your son and his, hmm, mudb," A stern, cold look for Malfoy made her reconsider, "hmm, muggle friend—. "

"What makes you think she is muggle? I don't recall anybody saying anything." Lucius cut her off.

"She's a girl, not a mogul." Draco was yelling at her.

"Err, your son mentioned that," Draco answered immediately, "I didn't say nofing, I said don't touch me you ugly witch." Self-righteous Draco responded.

"He said nofing I hear him. Liar, you need time out." Hermione's bossy tone was never more welcome by Remus; he blessed her, dear good girl. Rita's face was the matching colour of her horrendous robes. She was specially irritated by the three wizard's smirks.

"Miss Seeker please let the children go, Thanks so much. Where did you find them, was someone with them?"

"No, I was parked looking to directions to a meeting between the muggle government and our Minister. I was just getting out for a stretch and the next thing I saw them; they just showed up. Of course, I recognized Master Draco, and I assumed this grand place was Malfoy Manor. I came to bring them to make sure someone would not hurt them," she stood there waiting to be invited but Lucius was not about to do that.

Remus noticed the camera hanging on her neck. The lens was not covered, a sign of its use.

He moved by Lucius, and asked, "Please excuse us for a second." Severus raised his eyebrow, and moved forward to get the children, while body blocking Skeeter, who was trying her best to come in. The children jumped on Severus, and held on to him. Once inside, they all gave them a quick hug.

"Lucius, what is she doing around here? And the camera, she must be taking pictures. We need to take the camera away." Remus advised.

"Ms. Skeeter, I am thankful for bringing the children. I will let your bosses know, and will be sending you a little something." He had pulled his wand out, and in one movement, "Accio camera," Severus was already walking the children back to the house. One stern look, that is all it took for the children to quiet down, and follow him like little soldiers.

"Miss Skeeter don't move, what were you doing with your camera around my home. I am sorry but I am keeping your camera, and don't move. You will get it back. Remus, please go and see if that car is hers. Miss Skeeter, since when do you drive a Muggle car, and it looks very familiar, indeed it does. Are you perchance driving Avery's auto? Remus, do check it, and her handbag, maybe she has any more undeveloped tubes. If so, please bring them over. I think we will be surprised."

"You don't have the right to touch my property. I am going straight the Ministry, and I will report you, have no doubt. Better, I will tell the Minister today. Imagine, you are a known Death Eater, and I am a good citizen." Lucius casted "Silencio" and her voice could not be heard anymore; and followed it with a lip sticking charm for good measure. She would be without food, water and quiet as a tomb for a good day or so.

**Severus**

"What happened, how did you end up outside?" Severus asked Draco, he was now carrying two children who were 'too tired' to walk. "You two, quit touching and pulling my hair, NOW." He growled much too loud. Both were running their grubby hands through his dark hair, just playing. If Severus had been just a little more observing, he would have noticed the adoration in their faces. Both children played with the hair of their parents, since touching was a assign of affection.

At once, heart felt tears and sobs started, his angry voice did it. Severus did not like crying children, and that is exactly what happened, huge big sobs, and a torrent of tears. Why could not Remus have taken care of the children, he was better at it. "Let's try again, why were you outside?" he asked them.

"It was his fault." Mimi responded with big fat tears on her eyes, pulling the lapel, of Snape's robe, to blow her nose and dry her tears. Severus rolled his eyes, reminding himself to have the robe cleaned. Draco followed right behind, by blowing his nose really loud. Snape bit his tongue; he did not want them to cry louder, by his ears. This was just disgusting. Why did not they use their own clothing, or ask for a hankie, all the same, he did not have one.

"It wasn't mine, you pushed me." Draco was assertive.

"I didn't silly; I was grabbing you." She was showing Severus with her hands, "He feel inside Alice's rabbit hole."

"We don't have an Alice bunny." Draco said matter of fact.

_What dunderheads_, Snape thought, and aloud, "it is a book Draco, a story. Did you fall in a rabbit hole?" They both went," _HMMM_ "and nodded their heads.

"Kinda, more a slide I fink, right Traco?" Mimi wanted his support and to make him feel important, smart little witch.

"Aha, and we wents fast, fast, we laughed and ascreamed. It was a little scairdy, and then we fell on our bums by the lady with the funny dress." Draco was very animated.

"Traco says she stinks," concluded Mimi.

Snape nearly let out a laugh, and was biting his cheek not to say anything. Hmm, what was up with his right arm? It was uncomfortably wet. He tried to look, and Draco following his eyes excused himself right away, he had a pitiful smirk.

"I'm sorry, an accident, I was scaird." And he started crying again. Snape was swearing he would never, ever, have a child as long as he should leave.

"Traco sweetie, it's ok. Accidents happens, my mommy always packs extras. I also had a little accident." Mimi caressed his hair.

Snape nearly dropped the children. Then he smirked, this was the type of thing to be stored for use later in the future. It might come in handy to remind adolescents and he could exchange silence for a favour. Although, the master spy, Severus Snape, did not forget important information, for now, he needed a full bath. This was another reason to stay single.

He was nearly at the Manor when Pretzel and Axel Pop, and appeared by them. "The childrens, Mr. Snape gives them to us." They were both smiling and happy t o see them.

"They need to be changed—," he was stopped, "We had an accident, " the children reported as minor details, and before they got down, they both kissed him big sloppy wet, kisses in each cheek, "Thanks, I love you." They both said and jumped down. Axel saw his big smirk, and he smiled himself.

As soon as they were out his view, Snape casted a cleaning spell, and decided he would ask Lucius for a robe. He was displeased with the contact of children's body fluids; he pulled his already messy robe and wiped his cheeks as well. The kisses were ok, though, maybe one could get used to children. Hmm. And the love part was not bad at all.

**Inside the Manor.**

"I had heard of such tunnels to escape the Manor during times of trouble. They were blocked long time ago. Others could get in the same way you went out. Who knows what they moved to activate it. I recommend we do a survey of the property, and identify such points. " Serpens remarked and the others concurred.

"Moreover, I would like for everyone to consider moving out the country until the children are ready for school. This must be taken into consideration. Or at least everyone living in a protected area, they are too many variables and dangers."

Lucius agreed, it would make it easier, but just looking at Grant and Jeanie's faces, and also Remus ' , he did not think the idea stood a chance, at least not yet.

"Now we have an extra problem, the daily prophet. I think Skeeter has been following me since the park. I hope not, but it is possible. I took the film away, however, how knows what else she has. "

"Obliviate her," Arthur and Snape said at the same time.

"I already did," said Remus," and gave her a compulsion to drive back to her home. The problem is that we don't know how many she has already informed, and what other films she might have. Someone has been watching the house, but it was not Avery's car, and that was the one Skeeter had today, she gets around. And why with Avery, he cannot remember, or is this coincidence?"

"We cannot worry about that," said Narcissa, "Unfortunely, we will have to wait for her next move."

"So Arthur, you will inform us of your contacts into Azkaban. You will see what we talk about no later than tomorrow. "Lucius said.

"Severus, could you please arrange for a meeting with Dumbledore, I will come with my Pépère and Remus. Remus might loan me some credibility." Lucius had taken charge and was ordering around.

"Arthur, please find out if there are reports of magic events originated by Animagi with unrecognized magic signature and where. Or if someone knows of a large rat with a missing paw, or maybe a finger, it has very shinny hair." Remus asked, he needed to find about the rat. And then he talked to Severus.

"Will do, a rat that will be hard, we can check at the shops first."

"Severus, also ask around for the address of the child, of Harry. Maybe Minerva or one of the others might have heard."

Snape was looking thoughtful, he was remembering, "Petunia was going out with Dermon, no Herman. It will come back; I don't remember well, Bernie? Never mind. They lived in Private something Little Wind or something?"

"We will check that lead, it should be easy for my Father or Jeanie's." Grant offered, finally being able to help with something.

Remus paled. "Priut, Privi, those were Mimi's words last night. It made no sense, she was talking about a nasty boy at the play, and she said porrarry, and the Dooley in privit. What nasty boy?"

Grant and Jeanie, who were just sitting there looking very worried, and they were listening. Both were wishing they had never met Draco, but then what about Mimi. She had powers that needed to be controlled and they had no idea how; this was bound to happen sooner or later, and at least they had some help. At the end of the day, half of their problems were brought about by Rose. Yes, Rose, another loose cannon.

"There was a heavy set nasty boy behind us. The mother was thin, with brown –reddish hair.—"Jeanie offered. Severus kept his eyes at the good looking Muggle; of course all the nice ones were married. It did him no good to be looking at another taken female. This one was very hot, nice curves, and her eyes, Merlin she was tasty.

"Petunia, it was Petunia, sounds like that and was the husband a burly man?" Severus was sure of that. And he smiled at Jeanie, which caused Remus and Lucius to raise their eyebrows. Was Snape flirting?  
After describing Petunia, Snape said it could be them. A lot of coincidences, it was as if somebody was pressing buttons behind. Remus was thinking about the silvery shadows, and he felt they were orchestrating some of this drama.

Before disbanding the group it was agreed that Arthur would find out what judge had handled Sirus, and to find all he could on Azkaban.

**Worthless day at Dumbledore, but saved by MInerva**

Remus, Narcissa, and Lucius, went to Hogwarts the next day to talk to Dumbledore. He was evasive, reluctant and finally dismissed them without any real answers, or a remote compromise. He did not trust Lucius, even after he told him he wanted to defect the Dark Lord. It was agreed he would be called sometime in the future.

As for Harry, he might be willing to accept if Petunia would freely grant the custody to any of them. He did not like Remus with the Death Eater, and was totally forgetting the young man could not even find a job.

Remus saw his looks, and did not want to be judged. Besides he was not with Lucius. He was starting to distrust Dumbledore, he had his own agenda. And he surely knew about Hermione.

"Headmaster, we have some indication that Harry Potter is being mistreated. My wife is a distant cousin of Harry, and possibly his closest relative. By law, she should get his custody. And be sure we will be fighting you at the Wizengamot. I can only imagine how the public will judge the great defender of the light, Albus Dumbledore, if we can prove Harry is being beaten and starved. And we will publish it. Too bad you don't even give us a clue. It will be remembered." Lucius told him as they were standing up.

And then he turned around, "As for Remus, you must be more understanding with your own people. He has done nothing bad. He is not a turncoat, and he is just trying to help his best friend's child. He has not made any allegiances with me. You know my situation; you have sworn to use it or to divulge it. Remus is our secret keeper as we agreed. Besides that, he works for some nice muggles that like him. Or have you offered a job to the young man? Excuse us for taking your time."

Minerva was sitting in the room, wringing her hands under the cloak. This did not go unnoticed by Narcissa.

"Professor McGonagall, could you point me out to the guest's female bathrooms?" Narcissa whispered to Minerva who seemed very pleased to show her.

"Let me show you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Professor, please call me Narcissa, we have known each other too long." Cissa smiled really big.

On their way to the loo, Minerva made small talk, and when she dropped her at the door, she whispered, "Dursley, Vernon, Little Whinging, not sure of the address Privet or something like it. Poor Harry, it is not a good place, check with Mrs Figg, a squib in the same street."

"Nice to see you Mrs. Malfoy, you are looking wonderful. " Minerva said loud, and gave her a derisive look as it was expected from her, as she walked away.

Narcissa locked the door with a gigantic smile.

Back a Hogesmeade, drinking a cool Butterbeer, "He knows something about Harry, I can tell." Remus hated that Professor Dumbledore, from the Order of Phoenix, did not care about Harry's welfare.

"Ah, but others do."Narcissa mysteriously said.

"Do tell dear, "Lucius asked caressing her neck. "Is our beautiful witch hiding something?" He kissed her neck, and held her close to him. Gods he wanted to shag his witch, she looked so sexy.

Remus looked at the couple. He did not like being seen with them. Today, he had left Hermione at the Manor with Serpens and Thally, and he wasn't comfortable. He could have left her with Mr. and Mrs. Jones, but they seemed a little too old, they were in their low sixties, and Remus was just 23. His attitude would change with time.

He specially did not like to see all this display of affection. It was bad for his sanity. The smell of their arousal was making his pants very tight. Two beautiful females, and both taken, and for him just nothing, maybe with some money and his good job, and the bonuses from Malfoy, he could find a wife that would accept him.

Minerva told me," Dursley Vernon, Little Whinging, Privet street, or drive or something." Narcissa whispered, "And also something about Harry not being in a good place, and we should check with Mrs. Figg, a squib who lives in the same street."

"Mimi kept saying Dooley, I guess it could be Dursley? And Privi, it could all fit. What do we do?" Remus wondered.

"I think we need to spy on them, finding out all we can. We need to talk to Grant and Jeanie; we don't know the Muggle system. Maybe there is a legal way to take him away, or we can be very convincing. We need to take care of him, he is the key to defeat You-know-who." Lucius completed. He was feeling hopeful.

During the week Arthur was able to get names of guards in Azkaban, and found two names that were interesting. Two thugs who had been fired from the Ministry for taking bribes, they worked shifts, every other week. He got their addresses, and found out how much money in bribes they had taken. He talked to the clerk in Magical Records, and found a list of interesting names registered as magical beings, he was saving for Lucius.

He also found out that escapes were more common than the public was informed. Dead bodies were disposed into the Nord Sea and other important trivia. He paid for all the information with the 1,000 galleons Lucius had given him for this purpose. He felt important, and with a purpose. He liked being a double agent of sorts. After all, he was doing it for the light.

Meanwhile, he went by Gringotts, and Lucius true to his word had deposited 4,500 Galleons to his name. Well 1,500 more than promised. He was beside himself with happiness, he had galleons to pay the boys tuitions, new robes and uniforms for the boy, new clothes for all the kids and some nice robes for Molly. Maybe he could take them all out to Fortescue, even a small vacation, and some shopping. Molly was going to be very happy with him; he could buy her new kitchen equipment. Life was good and about to get better.

Lucius would be paying quarterly payments; this one was a bit larger. He only expected 3,000 and this had been a big surprise. He did not feel like a traitor, Lucius was right; this fight was for them, and also for his children and their welfare. Lucius was protecting his child from the Dark Lord and this was a good thing. He did not trust him at all, but Remus and the Muggles seem to have a degree of trust. His family was large, and who else had worried about their welfare. He had several young children, and he was not doing anything wrong.

Lucius, Cissa and Remus arrived at the Manor where Remus picked up his girl who was sleep; he carefully sat her in her youth seat, and buckled her up. He was in luck; Draco had been laid down to sleep. Last Sunday they had their usual teary and stressful goodbyes.

"Remus, remember the stay over Thursday to Saturday, full moon."

He remembered, Jeanie and Grant were going to meet with the solicitors hired by their parents, and had a meeting with a Private Investigator on Harry Potter. They were all feeling the urgency. Mimi had nightly dreams about poorarry.

"Thanks for everything. We will be here." And he drove them back home in one of the Grangers cars. Tonight he wanted to do some shopping, to buy a few more clothes. Arthur had invited him to lunch on Sunday and after they would meet at Lucius.

As he arrived to the Grangers home, he noticed all kind of cars and people standing outside the fence, around the home. He beeped the horn to open his way, but something told him not to open the window. Mr. Jones was standing right inside the gate, and pulled it open as he was coming in. Flashes of cameras, the muggles were taking pictures inside the car. Hermione was in the backseat, in her child's seat, and she was crying all afraid. The fools had woken her up, and she was scared.

Remus was gesticulating asking people to move aside. They were trying to come in through the gate. He stopped the car with the hood inside the gate, the wolf was angry.

"Everyone back, this is private property out, out. "He rolled the window down, looking quite angry.

"What is your name? Is that the girl who is possessed?"

Suddenly a female reporter, who reminded him of Skeeter, pushed him and sneaking the camera inside the car, she had taken a picture of Mimi, who was terrified. Moony ripped off her hand with his brute strength.

"Give it back." She yelled.

"Make me." And he rolled the window while he pulled out the film. He threw out the window; Moony was rising to the surface, and emitted a gigantic growl," **OUT, all OUT."**

The reporters all jumped back at his voice, the sound made them afraid. Nevertheless, flashes kept going non-stop.

He sighed in frustration; he had just recognized one of the photographers. He stared at a twin of Rev Phillips. The reporter flashed him a knowing smile. He was standing by an old black French Renault, one that Remus had seen parked at their curb more than once. He realized he had seen this man from far away, the same overcoat, and the same cap.

A sour feeling took over his gut, Rita Skeeter was not the only one, and this was the dangerous man.

He jumped in the car and went inside while Mimi screamed in fear. For once, she was a fearful little girl, which was a blessing. Remus was sad but glad that the little witch had not used her fingers. His counsel was paying. He had been telling her it was not something to do.

Damn, something had to be done. This was just too much, but what? This people were as bad as death eaters. They were going to destroy the Granger's lives. But even worse, their prying into Mimi's life could uncover her magic nature, and could put their world at a risk. Maybe Lucius was right, and the Grangers needed to change residence for a while.

Remus felt defeated; it was his luck, he had found a home, and a job, now what? But most of all, what was this going to affect Mimi. Being treated as if she was something evil? He was finding out that monsters came in all shapes and sizes. That woman Rose was proven to be one. And what was done to monsters? What was going on?

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

Next two chapters, Sirus, and suprises. I would say 3 or so more chapters of this length, and then a couple more and off we are to Hogwarts time. A few Veela displays, and some confrontations with DE and other characters. Sadly one of the encounters, will have some very sad consequences. So far so good with Arthur, but we need to wait and see what happens when Molly intervenes. Rose is not going away, and will be a thorn in the side until she finds the evil she has been looking for. I am planning a couple chapters when they are seven or eight. You will all see why.

Severus situation is actually almost verbatim from a real life situation. And I hope you all have been paying attention to little details they will become handy. I have all the avatars, but time is of a premium right now.

Reviews make me extremely happy and keep up with my work. Thanks a million. Thanks to each and everyone of you. Blessings to all.


	11. Rose is a possesed monster Discoveries

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R****. **

**Hope you enjoy it. I advise you pay attention to details because many things will fall in place. Rose will be a sore thumb, sorry but she will be difficult to deal with. So sad there are so many real people like her, a person that can trigger a lot of changes for good or for bad.**

**Savva, TVaddict1981, Icedemonranger, thanks for helping with the reviewing. Savva my favourite Latvian naughty witch, she loves all the heroes, or anti-heroes, need to make one she does not like. Thanks for all the support, I am working in a project for everyone that has supported the story when it ends, but it has a little while to go. **

* * *

**Who is the Monster?**

Remus was finally able to drive the car in, but had to get out of the car to help Mr. Jones close the door. The press members and the onlookers still tried to muscle their way in.

He made the mistake to leave the car door open. And by the time he realized it the damage was done.

The idiots, out there, screamed, "Monster, demon, she is a possessed demon child, bring her out here."

"Show us the witch, the child of hell."

"Respect the Mother, blessed be the Mother," that came from a small group of leftover hippies, a few pro-supporters; _What a circus, _thought Remus.

"They are rich because Satan takes care of its servants."

He truly growled. It was not even close to the full moon, but he was too angry.

"OUT, OR I WILL BE THE MONSTER AND TEAR EACH ONE OF YOU INTO PIECES, I CAN CERTAINLY PROMISE YOU THAT."

Mr Jones sounded frustrated, "The hate will never end, fools. So much blood spilled for hundreds of years, not again." Remus made a mental note to later ask what he had meant.

He drove the car away from the fence to the garage and pulled the crying little witch out the car.

"I'm not a monstres [sic] and possested temon[sic]. What is that Remy?" She asked him with teary eyes.

"Nothing princess, those are silly, nasty people. Don't pay any attention." He hugged her tight, wishing he could make the fear and pain away. He could hear her heart beating really fast and smelled fear all over her.

"Miss Rose's sitting in the black car, she is a monstres, possested[sic], and an ugly witch." The young girl dried her eyes on his shoulder.

"That she is, did you see her love?" It was not possible; he could not see her from his angle.

"No silly, not see her with my eyes but in my head, like the way you remember," and suddenly, she stopped crying. At once, she started squirming to get down, and once on the ground, she held his hand very tight.

"I met a nice elf, his name is Dobby, and he is funny but a little dirty. Traco says he is adcentric," she shared with Remus. "And you know somefing, you are very nice Remy, good wolfie,"and squeezed his hand.

Both Moony and Remus felt full of love for the little cub, and Remus laughed, children were amazing. They heal with a hug or a kiss. So she could see with her mind, very interesting. Of course, many children had abilities that went away, many could see what adult eyes could not.

However, seeing the unseen and remote seeing was one that actually got stronger.

He had never heard of a child with these many abilities, although Draco was very talented himself.

He could already fly on a child's broom as much as an older child and was able to control bursts of magic. Remus could only imagine the powers of their future children, it would be important to keep them as part of the Light.

"Remy, you let me see the wolfie one day?" she looked at him wondering, and Remus was speechless, oh shit, he should have anticipated this question, shit.

He was lucky because the back door opened, out came Jeanie and Grant running, and picked Hermione up, "Mimi, sweetie, are you ok? Do you want a biscuit; Mrs. Jones made you the choco-chips that Aunt Kelly baked last time."

"Are they warm?" The little witch asked.

Jeanie took her away to the kitchen, and Grant went into his home office with Remus.

While they had a tumbler-full of Armagnac, Remus first related what he had encountered outside; he also told Grant of Mimi's observation about Rose.

"I want to take a gun and kill them all. Reinforcements from the guarding service just arrived as you drove in. I saw them from the window. They brought a helicopter as well. Dad says they will stay here, but we need a permanent solution. Jeanie's parents, who now live in France most of the year, want us to move there. Really, Rose and Phillips have outdone themselves. Here, please read this bloody tabloid."

The front page showed pictures of Hermione, and one with Draco but he was not really discernable. None were really damaging, except they had doctored the faces with red eyes, small horns coming out the wild curls, and other silliness. The article was enlightening.

A brief interruption, a pecking on one of the back windows, it was the little fat owl that belonged to Draco, Hera's sister.

"Girl, you are a little butterball, Draco and Mimi will kill you and Hera with too many snacks." Remus told her as he removed the message.

At the world, snacks, she shrilled a little angry, but she was well mannered and stayed put waiting for an answer. She kept her eye on Remus who gave her one of the small cheese snack that Mrs. Jones baked for the nice birds. Mina assessing the size of the treat, decided to fly in to look for the queen of snacks, Mimi. Grant let out a stress-relief laugh, and Remus continued reading.

_Their research, the __Church's__, has uncovered some __'secrets'__ on both of the families. Members of both families, were burned at the stake during the fifteen and sixteen hundreds, and there was a mentioning of some fleeing to the new world._

_It was rumoured that their homes had been built with special reinforcement in the tiles to attract Lucifer, what nonsense_. They had photographs of the plans filed in the last quarter of the 19_th century._

_The photos depict a project to place metal plates in the attic; actually, there have been __projects__ to renovate big parts of the Manor to install water closets, and running water at the Manor and their other properties. And some later to install electricity, fuel heating and so on. Permits with architectural drawings had been __filed__ for them and had been __'found'__ by our investigators._

_Of course, according to our sources, the majority of their fortune came from dark sources. As late as the end of the last century there are factual findings of their association with Satanists and equally nefarious associations._

_The ties were rescinded when the great grandfather of Grant, Lord H...publicly declared that his family had never had any associations with the dark, and allowed an exorcism of the manors. _

_How stupid, _Remus thought_._

_Lord Grant's__ father was a young officer during WWII. He was a medical doctor and worked at the war __victims'__ camp, near the end of the war; located in the south of Germany, close to the Austrian border. While there, he met __Grant's__ mother barely a teen, who still suffered some traumatic amnesia. Apparently, her home had been bombed by the allies, and she was the only survivor. A few months after, another refugee, an old lady, identified her as Anna Marguerite_—.

"Merlin's bollocks," exclaimed Remus when he read her last name, Grindelwald; Anne Marguerite Grindelwald.

Grant asked him, "Why did you say that? Anything you recognize?" he was at the verge of screaming, his life was in chaos, this must have been what witches felt centuries ago when they were persecuted. He felt frustrated, powerless and very afraid for his little princess.

"Nothing, OK, a last name, let me read a little more." Remus was looking at Grant very carefully. There had been rumours of Grindelwald being gay. That didn't mean that he never married, maybe for an heir? He had only seen some very bad photos of the dark wizard. He knew about the bad blood between Dumbledore and Grindelwald, one step at a time, read and then research. Remus attempted to put sense into the mess. He needed to find better portraits, maybe there would be resemblance. He continued reading.

_The old lady had declared that the young woman was the daughter of a very rich family, yet they came to town only once in a while. Nobody had ever seen the father; however, she thought he was a Herzog. Further investigation did not yield any results on the missing family. Furthermore, there were many stories of witches flying and fighting in the air with magic fires near the property for many years, and strange men on dark robes. _

Remus nearly chocked, of course, they probably had. He needed to research in the Ministry's file, but that would be tricky.

_Rose was quoted saying that Lady Granger was very strange, that she practiced the dark arts. Animals flocked to her, and she could always tell who was sick, or pregnant, and would take away the pain of cows giving birth and so on. _She didn't sound very evil, thought Remus. _And that she made strange symbols over the doors and the windows_. Oh, oh, she cast wards, Remus was sure of that much.

What Remus read about Jeanie'sside of the family made his mouth dry, _oh, this was too much,_ he though...her _great-great-grandmother was reputed to be a recluse. Her unmarried name might have been Lestrange..._

"Fuck, the brothers," Grant did not even ask, and just waited. Remus read further.

_ The reporter once again had failed to turn any records on that Lady __L'Orc, __as if she had never been born. And to add salt to injury, the same sighting of strange persons, had been recorded in the local records. She also did not appear to have any relatives._

_According to the report, archives belonging to the Church of England had revealed that __L'Orcs__, had associated through the history with such organizations as the Rosicrucians and Templar Knights. Same as Lord __Grant's__ family, they were power dealers and advisors to Royalty. Noteworthy were the traits documented in the last two hundred __years__ in both families, such as finding water, predicting events, and an uncanny ability to survive natural disasters, war, and a lot of different tall tales to be sure._

_Lord Grant's__ family, basically owned the land around the small villages where their Manor was located, and also own large properties and family at Sweden, and Germany; and they had families who had worked for them through centuries, and because of the fact, it has. been extremely hard to find information on them._

_The __L'Orcs__, came from France and Belgium. Same nonsense, in the family history, witchcraft charges, surprising developments in the papers, the accusation were similar._ What puzzled Remus was, if they were wizards or magical people why the Ministry had not found them. Of course, he had read studies about possible defection of families from the magical world through the centuries and for all kinds or reasons.

Maybe, this was the case here, and after some generations, the magical cores would rekindle. One of his professors had that theory, that there were no Muggle born. Simply the magic faded from disuse until it was so concentrated that it manifested strongly. Obviously, Grant and Jeanie had their own abilities, and for some unknown reason they had not been detected by the MoM.

His inquisitive mind would like to investigate this further. The problem was that the fools were too close to the truth, and could fuel the radicals in the Wizarding world to be once again in fear of the Muggles, and attack the Muggle born even further. He wished he could kill Rose, she had started this entire mess.

"Daddy, mommy wants you to come, or you Remy, or the two of you," Mimi was running with Mina flying after her, better, after a piece of cookie she had in her hand.

"Mimi, no snacks for the birds, they will not be able to fly." She was running too fast and did not hear him. Mina was at the perch kept for Hera, and they both held a choco-chip biscuit. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Mimi, please go and ask Mrs. Jones to get us a cup a tea, three glasses with ice cubes, and one bottle of tonic." Jeanie entered the room.

"Yes, Mommy," and she ran giggling while Mina flew behind her.

"Fat bird," mumbled Remus.

"Grant, read this quickly," he did and rubbed his temples.

"I don't see what can be done right now, we cannot leave the house without being noticed, nor they can come here."

"What is going on?" asked Remus.

"Draco has not stopped screaming since you left with Mimi. He thinks she is in terrible danger, and wants to come here. They are concerned, but they don't want to give in to him in case he is just missing her. We all know the drill every time he becomes separated from her. Of course, this time he is right. By the way, Remus, are verbal contracts binding in your world?" Grant sounded concerned.

"Err, it depends, but yes most of the times and to break some of them can be at your life's cost. Why are you asking?"

"This is just between us. I like Luc and Cissa, they are fine people, and Draco is a lovely boy. However, our lives have taken a turn I don't like. And I am about to tell them we are sorry over this thing, and after all, the children are young, and they might be wrong about Mimi. The only thing is that I have the feeling I accepted a contract, verbally." Grant could not look at anyone while talking.

Remus was speechless; Grant did not understand the dilemma. If they would take Mimi away, they would be signing the boy's death sentence. He knew the Malfoys hadn't explained the full Veela thing. It was worse than for the werewolves, Veelas only had one mate in their lifetime.

Although, he was surprised Draco had found his that young, Serpens had shown him the books. In two days they were going for the sleepover, and were going to do more research before the full moon. Only imagine that the 'witch' Rose should find out about the werewolf. He wanted to cast an unforgiveable and be done with her.

"Grant with all due respect, you cannot do that. Draco would die if you were to take Mimi away, and I am not sure of the consequences for you two. Lucius Malfoy will stop at nothing to protect his child, and frankly, I would do the same."

"I DON'T WANTS THAT TRACO DIES LIKE THE FISHIES, NO."

Shit Mimi was at the door, how long had she been there listening? It could not have been that long; the kitchen was a little ways away.

Mimi's hair was flying around her, and the glasses in the bar were shaking. "Mommy tell daddy not to make him dead. Not Traco, I don't want him in a box like Aunt Peggy, or the fishies. NO."

The little witch was screaming and all red. Both Remus and Jeanie were giving Grant a cold stare.

"Sweetie, you did not hear right. Remus, err, he was saying that Draco would have to die his clothes, for the play. You did not hear the entire conversation. "

Hermione was looking at the adults looking all distrustful; it was obvious she had not heard it all. Grant couldn't stand looking at the sorrowful eyes.

"I tell you what, let me call Dad, and we can leave from here in the Helicopter, let's go and see them."

Mrs. Jones was standing at the door, "Sir Granger, I am sorry but I must speak to you all. But not with Mimi around, Frank is coming, and he will take Mimi to read a book, Mimi do you want Mr. Jones to read you the Fairy book in our drawing room?"

Mimi's eyes lighten up, "The one with the moving pictures like at Traco's house, yes." She jumped out at Frank had just come to the door with Hera flying behind him, the two birds followed them.

The room was very quiet. Remus had caught the significance of the moving pictures right away. Grant and Jeanie just had processed it by the look in their eyes.

**At the Manor.**

Arthur had requested Floo access and he just come out shaking off the soot of the Floo network. He heard the young Malfoy's screams.

Lucius was standing waiting for him, his face drawn up with concern.

"Do I come at a bad time? I can come back; however, I have very important news that needs quick execution."

Narcissa had entered the room. "Hello Arthur, a glass of sherry, something stronger, tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thanks. As I was saying," he stopped, Draco wasn't crying, thank Merlin.

"We gave him a mild drought, he was hurting himself, he is very upset," while Arthur looked the other way, Cissa pointed at the lips and her teeth. Draco's teeth, he was in his modified Veela mode, and he had to be sedated, he was biting his lips in his fits, and with the added strength was almost impossible to keep him down.

Lucius had decided to drive to the Grangers, it was but 15 minutes, but they had not yet answered the owl; and there was no Floo at their home, and the phone did not work from the Manor, only from the office.

These last days had proven to be a nightmare for the young families. Lucius had a bad feeling, what if the Muggle family would run away from all of this? Cissa could not have any more children thanks to the adorable Bella, he would never forgive her. Nearly had cost Lucius his wife and his son, the beautiful Bella had lived up to her beginnings, she destroyed everything on her wake.

* * *

Next: At the manor, and at Azkaban, probably by Wed. or before, and for those who care to guess why Draco is upset, I thought it was clear. And for the others who want to take a stab at what will happen at Azkaban you are welcome. And yes, there is more, Arthur has big news, he discovered something, care to figure out. I think I will start picking the best review, and they will get the draft of the chapter as it goes out for review. An incentive to get your brains going, some of the answers have been scattered a long the way.

We all love our Moms wherever we are from. Every woman is a potential mother. Happy Women's day..And some men also are great mothers/father. To all much love.


	12. Relatives, rescues, revelations

**Disclaimer : JKR owns 100% of the characters and the HP world. I own my imagination, and the fervent desire to improve the miserable lives of so many sweet people in an AU of my very own. **

**A/N. I have not answered all the readers due to FFnet 's recently experienced problems affecting the review links.**

**Answers to reviews: Rose will stay around for a while longer; we need plenty of evil doers and a good mix of nice creatures. I figured out killing her is too easy of a bad fate. I despise her as well, no surprise.**

**The crowd outside of Granger Manor was mostly news personnel. They are writers from cheap tabloids and a couple of fools who read the tabloid. Rose was the master instigato collaborating with Reverend Phillips' brother; they had recruited most of the group. Secondly, not all the names and associations the press reported are right. They mentioned many names and not all of them were found to be really related to them, but they decided to add them on. Lies mixed with the truth. Lucius is not a good guy or a bad guy; he is an aristocrat, used to have his way, fighting for his family and what he wants. Remember the WW is very small and almost everyone is related to everyone.**

**The children will grow fast enough. The stage is almost set. Give it a bit**

**Thanks oh dear chickadees, I love this story. It is really an AU with many surprises. And thanks to Savva, TV addict1981 and to each reviewer with such fantastic ideas. As far as Miss Rose, I will eventually have a contest for the best way to get rid of her. I am producing a few copies of a partially illustrated PDF of the complete story, best reviews comments, illustrations and some of the places that have inspired me along the road. It is not a carrot, but I will give it to those who have helped in the road with encouragement. I will also have a background soon for dowload.**

* * *

**Last time:**

Mimi's eyes lighted up, "The one with the moving pictures like at Traco's house, yes." She jumped out and Frank had just come to the door, the two birds followed them.

The room was very quiet. Remus had caught the significance of the moving pictures right away. Grant and Jeanie just had processed it by the look in their eyes.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**At the Manor. Same day.**

… Lucius had decided to drive to the Grangers, it was but 15 minutes, and they had not yet answered the owl. There was no Floo to their home, and the phone did not work from the house, only from the office.

These last days were proven to be a nightmare for the young families. Lucius had a bad feeling, what if the Muggle family would run away from all of this? Cissa could not have any more children thanks to the adorable Bella; he would never forgive that woman. It had nearly cost Lucius his wife and his son. Draco would not survive without his little witch. He wished he had not gone to the park that day. But, would that had changed anything?

Maybe his Pépère Serpens was right; they should live together, or leave the country until Hogwarts. They would be fairly safe there. There was safety in numbers, and there was something very special about the young witch, many would want.

"Yes, Lucius, as I was saying," Arthur had been talking and Lucius had not heard a world.

"Arthur, could you repeat all you have said. I am sorry, my mind is wondering."

"Of course, I found out the names of two guards that patrol the area where Sirius is kept. I also convinced Moody to let me see a couple memories from the night the Potters died, and the day that the Longbottoms were tortured. "Arthur took a short pause to check the reactions around the room. The family appeared weary and tired. How could one be worried with so much money?

"The reason for checking the Longbottom memories will become obvious in a second. When I saw Sirus' memories, it appeared as if he had not recollection of anything. He appeared totally distraught over the loss of his friends. You cannot fake something like that. Well, unless he had erased the memory of the betrayal. What was interesting that he saw a rat running away from the house; I looked at the rat, and it was missing a toe. And all that was left of Pettigrew was a finger, right? I had a hunch, and asked Moody to look at the Pensive, and he was surprised. More surprising was the fact that nobody had accessed the memory but the Wizengamot member in charge of the case – Albus Dumbledore."

Arthur took a long sip of the tea. He had never had such fine tea as in this home. He would ask and buy this blend for his Molly. What fine biscuits, his Molly was a good baker but these were fantastic. He would ask Lucius how to go about getting a house-elf to help Molly. She would be less tired for him. It was too much work, and less work was equal to more playtime. _Hmm_.. He did not want to be Lucius, but he wanted to provide better for his family. His being labeled a 'blood traitor' had not helped him along. He was not willing to do something illegal, but he was going to be helping Harry Potter and right some wrongs, and, besides, he was tired of being so poor

He continued, knowing that he had their full attention. "Moody was upset and could not believe Albus' oversight. Later, when he was putting the memory back something came back to him, and he went into the next room to grab an earlier memory. 'Longbottoms,' was the label. We sat and watched." Arthur felt as a traitor for what he was about to reveal, but wrongs must be righted.

"I saw what he meant; the rat was there as well. Bellatrix put him in her pocket. He must have told them where the Longbottoms were hiding". Arthur cleaned tears with the back of his hand, the young aristocrats had been friendly, loyal, and brave; they had not deserved what they got.

Lucius shifted uncomfortably, and he wrapped an arm around his mate. He felt her sorrow and agitation. Bella was her sister, but she had done too much harm to too many. He knew she was very conflicted and soon would be left without sisters. Andromeda, what a witch, however, she had betrayed them all by marrying a Muggle.

He could remember Cissa's surprise when Bella had come by the Manor to announce her marriage to Rodolphus,Lucius had a Veela moment. He had been very jealous to see Narcissa break down and cry all day long. He knew she still harbored loving feelings for the brothers, but she swore the feelings were filial.

Rodolphus started to avoid her as if she had contracted Dragon Pox. Since he had married, they had not exchanged but a few words and always with Bella in the room. Rabastan was just out of Hogwarts, and she had hardly seen him since the wedding. She knew they were both Death Eaters, but was surprised at their acts of cruelty. On the day of the Longbottoms, she said, "Lucius, my love, not Rab, not Rodolphus, Bella yes, but they are not like that." He had been very jealous and angry. And now he had to relive that day once more.

Arthur could feel the tension in the room, but he needed to continue his story," The Aurors fought against them, but the damage was done. Now, an interesting fact, we observed something Moody had missed the first time around. An expert was called, and he confirmed it. Bellatrix had a wand to Rabastan's neck, and she casted a spell. Rabastan started convulsing as if in great pain, and both brothers' eyes were glazed over." Arthur paused for a few seconds to allow them to make a connection. Then, he looked straight at Narcissa.

"We looked through other Pensives, and found more of the same, a sequential pattern; your sister threatens Rabastan, sometimes he appears to be in accute pain, and finally if they are not following her lead, she grabs Rabastan again. Moody remembers when they caught him, he had lost a lot of weight, and he bears scars around his neck and even his hands; and during the trials he appeared very nervous and afraid. Alastor thinks she had them both under Imperius or some other Dark Magic, and obviously, she motivates Rodolphus by hurting his younger brother. During the trials she stared at Rodolphus mockingly; the entire time."

Cissa's heart was beating hard, Lucius felt her happiness, but a stab of jealousy woke his beast up. However, he could feel how happy she was that her 'boys' were innocent of the terrible acts. They were blood supremacists, but he doubted they had murdered entire families, children, and so on. He wanted to take her into their room and mark her once again and to remind her she was his." She looked at him with her eyebrow raised, she could feel the waves of lust coming from him, and could sense the Veela by looking at his changing eyes.

He wanted to drink her blood and make her scream in passion. To tell him that she was all his. He was angry, insecure, and he was hard; he needed feel her close to him, she was his. On that thought, he pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head.

Serpens stared at him with concern. He could sense Lucius anger, his arousal, and the Veela near to the surface. Why was it? Something had not sit well with Lucius, was it Sirius or maybe Lestrange? He wished they would listen; it would be in everyone's best interest to conduct this cold war away from here. In another country, the stress would decrease. Muggles and wizards were equally problematic at this junction, something had to be done.

_Fuck_, Lucius thought. He wanted Arthur to leave, but there were so many pending issues. He looked at his hands, and his nails were growing, he needed to keep his beast under control.

"Arthur, I need to ask you a question, could the brothers be tried again?" asked Cissa, and Lucius jealousy grew.

"Moody says maybe. However, he thinks there would be too much opposition. He believes that Albus would not let it go through, because he wants someone to pay. Moody, however, is very angry with Albus. Remember that was the one in charge of Sirius case, and sent him to Azkaban without a trial. He doesn't understand what is happening, and he suggested that I should contact the warden, but in public he would have deny that recommendation." Arthur tried to remember something, but it eluded him.

"No matter, I have more news, earlier this week yesterday morning, I found the two guards and they are willing to do whatever, but it will require a large sum. They assured me it has happened before, and they have ways to hide it, and make others believe the prisoner is still in his cell. This, again, costs a lot of money, something about paying lifetime old prisoners to bear a dark charm with hair and blood of the escapees, all this in exchange of galleons for their families. No additional details. "

"Can you get the Lestrange brothers out as well? " Lucius asked to Cissa's surprise.

She looked at him with her eyes full of lust, admiration, desire, and pure undiluted love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss; Arthurs smiled and looked away. Serpens and Thilly smiled. That was going to be Arthur's next advice; he hated what they had done, but it was not their fault, the bitch Bella, she needed to be killed.

"Lucius, let's go to the room for a nap as soon as we can." She spoke low, and winked her eye. The beast settled and all was well.

**Guest arrive, more questions and more answers**

There was a request at the Floo, an upside down head; Remus was asking to come in. "Where are you?" asked Lucius, "You will not believe it, or what you are about to hear, please open the floo for six people and two fat birds." Remus requested.

Draco knew Hermione was home and came all sleepy running towards the Floo, hugging her very hard. And the little witch said to the Granger's shame. "I don't want you to be dead, so I'm staying wif you, it is ok, don't cry, I am fine, Traco. No worries, I'm not leaving you."

Everyone was quiet at the remark, it was too real and too close to home, furthermore, nobody asked what w_as _she _talking _about. No need to ask, Lucius could just guess, and fear clenched his gut.

Serpens and Thalia sat in on the sofa, the two young couples sat in on the long sofa and Remus at the end. Arthur had left after a short greeting and an equally short goodbye, and accompanied Lucius to the house vault while he briefed him the new plans. Remus gave Arthur a couple tips that were sure to help. Lucius told Arthur that Remus would see him in the morning to update him in today's findings.

Before Arthur left, Lucius gave him a small envelope. "Take out the wife and children for an ice cream, and take Moody for a nice dinner. Good job. Till tomorrow," he accompanied Arthur to the Floo and sent him off. As soon as Arthur got home, he opened the envelope – five hundred galleons. He smiled; he had never taken all the children out to eat. He was taking them all to a nice Italian restaurant near their home. Thus far, Molly had not questioned the bonuses, oh well, no sense in worrying over nothing.

Lucius and Remus came back to the room, and each group updated the other. Meanwhile, the children greeted each other some more. Draco was still very sleepy, and Hermione was still agitated. Draco did not want to let go of his Mimi. Thallia suggested Hermione was given a little bit of the herbal potion to sooth her down, and after playing for a few minutes with the dogs, they went to sleep. Later, Dobby, now Hermione's favorite, and Mipsy, took them to the rooms, and were careful not to separate their hands. When the parents went later to check, as the grownups were settling down for the night, they found them asleep holding hands. Nobody had the courage to separate them that night. They all had a common enemy, Rose, and it seemed unfair to everyone that such nice children were already suffering at such young age.

The Grangers introduced the old couple, Mr, and Mrs. Jones. A couple of Squibs that worked for Grant's mother and were sent by her. She had already seen the magic in his granddaughter, and was upset when she found that Miss Rose Cray had been sent as the nurse. Lady Granger had recuperated from the amnesia years ago, but one part of her life she did not want any more, and held back from her husband the – the magic part. Imagine her surprise when she figured out magic had been part of his family, time and time again. And that he should be the one falling in love with her.

Her children only had a couple events of magic outbursts, but they were not strong, and for reasons unknown were not caught by the Ministry of Magic, she knew existed in Britain. The Jones was supposed to keep tabs on Rose, a meddling fanatic woman that had been the nurse to her youngest child. She did not like the woman, and had been proven right. When Grant had gone to see them, his father had shared some of the old history, and Grant had decided it was not important. Lady Granger was visiting friends at Italy until a couple days ago.

The Manor had an old Floo connection, Mr. Jones grandmother's grandmother had told her when she had worked for the last wizard couple in the Grant's family, back on the mid 1800's, and Lady Granger knew about it. It had Floo connection with their Manor, and the Jones kept Floo powder but were yet to use it. The Jones still had family in the Wizarding World. End of their story.

Grant would talk to his sister Lenore, and give her the information on the Dursleys. Now they needed to decide what needed to be done in the short term.

It was obvious that the Granger's surgery would have to be closed for a while. This was a big blow for the couple. Neither needed to work, but they enjoyed their independence from the families. They did not want to touch the trusts, and save them for their children. They wanted one or two more, and had recently decided to start trying for more, but, maybe it was not a good idea.

Lucius was very worried about the Grindelwald reference. He was glad that Death Eaters did not read tabloids; neither did the Ministry. They all agreed the knowledge could not be heard outside of this room. Hard to say how either faction would feel about a descendant of another very Dark Wizard. He was happy they were not muggles, or at least had magical blood, but was not ready for additional madness.

Grant had to speak to his mother and find out who was her father, maybe with wasn't Gallert, but he supposed that he was the one. That his grandfather might have been the darkest wizard of this century, or very close to one, did not surprise him. At this point, If he was told people came back from the grave or there were vampires, werewolves, fairies, unicorns or giants or what not, he was ready to believe it all. Why not?

A decision had to be taken for the sake of their little daughter, their Hermione. The room was full of heavy feelings, the lives of two families and so many of them all were in danger because of politics, fanatics, greed, bigotry and terrible injustice. It was a heavy burden for this small group; well, a small group that kept growing. Poor Lucius – no more play-dates, but he was already thinking about the nap before diner.

Of course, they were not thinking about little Harry Potter, who at his tender age, had not been touched or treated kindly for nearly 3 years. And he was just lying inside a cupboard, with broken ribs, in severe pain, and not understanding why Auntie Petunia did not love him.

Meanwhile, they decided to spend the night at the Manor, Lucius assured them all their needs would be taken care of. He asked Mipsy to show them their rooms in the family wing. "Remus, if you don't want to rest, you may have use of the library. If you require anything, call either Axel or Pretzel, or if you want to get a book and then go to the room all the same. There will be formal robes to change before diner time."

"Sir Granger, respectfully, we need to go home, we have our medications and prefer our bed. We will be fine." Mr. Jones said, and they left after paying their respects.

Lucius was tired, but happy to get his witch. Once the door closed behind them, he casted a strong silencing charm, and locked the door. And before she could say a word, she noticed his eyes changing into that crystal-like color and his face changing into harder planes. He was beautiful. Their clothes had disappeared, and she came forward to let her Veela mate take her into his arms as he growled with approval. She offered him her neck, and the Veela sank his fangs in his mate's neck while he readied her to complete the desperately needed mating ritual to bring him peace. "I love you, I love you my Lucius," as she came undone in his arms, and he found heaven surrounding him, "Mine, mine, not Dolphus, mine."

**Azkaban 1984 – Wednesday night, 2 days before full moon.**

'Black, Black, wake up, but be quiet."

Sirius did not want to even open his eyes; the voice's owner could not be bringing good tidings. Those things, the good ones happened long ago. In a time when possibilities existed. Today, he only had dreams; really, he had daily nightmares about poor Harry. And he had seen Lily and James more than once these last days." Padfoot, wake up, get a solicitor, you need to get Harry, he will not last a fortnight."

He did not want to hear all the ghosts, all he wanted was to sleep and not be afraid anymore. The Dementors spread their cold fear wherever they turned. He wanted to be young and carefree. He wanted to love; yes, preferably one of each, a wizard and pretty bird; oh yes, the best of both words. A wizard, hmm, he had one, but he had treated him with absolute carelessness. The wizard in question had been treated rotten by all of them, including Lily. Maybe he deserved to be here, after all.

At twenty-three years, Sirius had not hope or ambition; those had died on Halloween of 1981. Voldemort had destroyed all that lived inside him. The headmaster believed him guilty and sent him here without a trial. "Sirius you will rot in hell for leading the monster to kill James and Lily." Maybe he had betrayed them and had forgotten. But there was something about the finger, something he could not remember.

"Black, hurry are you with us, come before it is too late. They will not take us without you." The voice kept calling him.

"You must come with us, hell, if you don't come there is no way out. " Rabastan insisted.

Shit, it was Rabastan Lestrange minus 40 pounds. He probably looked the same. He looked up and saw a broken Rodolphus Lestrange, just right inside his cell. His face looked like a mess, bruised, scarred; as for the hair and beard, both were greasy and tangled. He could not even stand straight. And there were two guards, he recognized them, one of them was a real bully. This did not look good but staying here did not either.

"We are wasting precious time. Let's put it this way, if we are going to a good place you will come with us, and if we are not you are as well. Nothing to gain, nothing to lose, you must take chance. Remus says hello, and 'remember the map Padfoot'. "

Sirius felt a light of hope, and got up from his flea-ridden cot.

"Wait, is Bella coming as well?

"No, she is in a different section, if she was coming, trust me, I would be staying," was Rabastan's answer.

"Good, I am coming as well. Are you sure, that we aren't going into a trap?"

"Who knows, but death is better than this. Is it not? "

They left, both carrying Rodolphus between the two of them. He sure felt hot and clammy, no, not hot, like an oven. A door opened, and they were pushed outside. It was very cold and dark, and they could not see. Worse, their voices did not carry sound. It was so cold they could not even breathe. Sirius and Rabastan held Rodolphus tight and prepared to die. _This was looking grim, we are going to die._

* * *

**Next time: ?**

**Hmm, next time we will see what happens. Reviews dear hearts, ideas, Rose needs the fear of something rotten, and never forget about Rita, she has not forgotten. Does anyone think that Molly will be nice? We shall see, I am just afraid that Ron will be rotten with a few sickles to spare. Not sure.**

**Till we see each other again**.


	13. Betrayal, regret, and hope

**JKR is still the one. I might be better at math, but she owns the kingdom.**

Thanks to all the reviewers, and especially to my betas, Savva my favorite witch, TVAdddict1981, and IceDemonRanger.

Without farther ado, this week's episode in the continued drama of our favorite evil doers, the Malfoys, not afraid to do what it takes to accomplish the task. I guess they are a lot lawless, a shade of dark, and a lot of fun, good friends, and hopefully not your enemies.

_**Nighttime Malfoy Manor.-**_**-**

Remus was awake. Sad to say, but he was the only one of the humans sleeping alone in his bed. He still longed for more, especially after finding of how poorly he had judged Sirius. Being around such beautiful women made it all together worse. He would never find someone to love him as they did the powerful, lucky men, who had the luck to be their partners.

Who would be stuck with a werewolf and one that was unemployable, he held his breath, no, he was wrong on that account because he had a super job. He was a private tutor for two funny, smart, and, yes, spoiled, magical children. He probably earned twice a Hogwarts' salary, and he was also paid as their body guard. If he invested his money as Lucius had recommended, he would be in a fine place. That was something, maybe he would find someone. Ok, where was he? Ah, yes Sirius.

His face changed, reflecting the grief for his fallen friends; especially for abandoning Sirius and declaring him guilty. That was Remus, he deeply mourned each one of them, even Peter.

And to think he was working for Malfoy; it was actually rather agreeable to work for the Grangers; however, he still didn't trust Lucius. He knew his kind, a self-serving aristocrat taking care of his own kin. Granted that he was being kind to him, and even offered him protection; yes even during the full moon, and the first time would be in just in two days.

Lucius; had paid a magic construction firm to ensemble a strong padded cell in the basement, with a wireless drop. He would have music to sooth the beast, a ventilator to introduce calming fragrances, and he had paid Severus for an improved version of Wolfbane. Ok and his room in the family wing, luxury beyond his imagination. Yes, he never had it this good, not even with the Potters. And, there was the other problem, the one of his discomfort around Snivelus; that was a thought, Sirius and Snivelus.

Sirius, his brother and friend, he had always been on the wild side. Remus remembered Charlus, and he had to agree, it was his need to be acknowledged. It was his need to defy his parents who were a waste of breathing space. He knew that James had experimented as well. Hell, he had done the same a couple of times, and like James, nothing beyond a hand here and there. He smirked at his memories. Lusty, hormonal laden boys, they would mount a tree if it were amenable.

Seeing Severus so much had come back. Coincidentally, he had recently read a fascinating Muggle Adolescent Psycho-logy book. It discussed how boys torment the girls they are attracted to, and he had tried to remember who started the relentless persecution of Snape. If his mind served him right, of course it had been him, the master of Marauders.

Flashback.

"_He is so pale, and what haughtiness, who does he think he is. I hear he is poor as mouse, but he is a pet of the Malfoys. Such a know it all and arrogant at that, and that nose, he looks like the child of a stork." Sirius was eating an apple and sitting on the grass with his three Marauder mates. It was the fall when they were, or soon would be, thirteen. Peter laughed not-stop. He used to admired them all, but they treated him badly, yes, even Remus had. _

"_There she comes, check her out James; she is a nice bir__d... __If she only had better taste," Sirius looked at Prongs, prodding him._

"_Indeed, what does she see in him?" James was frowning. Sirius knew how to provoke and hurt people. _

"_I don't know, he is not ugly, he is tall, smart, and has a nice voice. If I was a bird, I might like him," volunteered Remus. He bit his lips, controlling a smile, well knowing the reaction…_

_Yes, a reaction that always involved punishing Snape. He cringed remembering their cruelty._

_He remembered a time when they were around fifteen, it w__as after __the Yule Ball, most of the witches already in their rooms, and the young wizards loitering all over the place, smoking or drinking or just hanging out. Next to him, Remus had a whiff of strong arousal, it was the name of the game during the balls, but the birds were caged. He thought it was curious and looked around. Surprisingly, he caught a gleam of intense lust in Sirius eyes, he followed the path, and he was looking at Snape. He had to do a double take, and yup, he was right. _

_Severus was nearly a foot taller than all of them. He was under the patronage of Lucius Malfoy. His robes reflected the patronage. The older Slytherin had taken a liking to the younger man, and had sponsored him from early on. As his talent grew, Malfoy's relation with him did as well._

_It was no secret that both Slytherin wizards supported the Dark Lord. Snape was no longer the humble boy, but one against four was tough. Alas, their taunts grew crueler and meaner as the time went on. It was something that he wasn't proud of. _

_James was still pursuing Lily, who just started to open up to him, and Sirius could not stop talking about Snivelus, of how he was this and that. He worked particularly hard to help James with his Lily. Remus already knew Sirius love of sex, or better, his obsession. His looks and money made him popular with both sexes. The wavy brown hair, his blue eyes, and his eternal pout, did not hurt. The Wizarding world wasn't against same sex unions, even less against triads between powerful magical beings, and it usually ran in families. As far as he knew, there weren't any troads in the Black family, they were rather conventional._

_It was the look of raw desire which alerted Remus. Maybe once before, Sirius had looked at someone like that, at one of his beautiful dates. The next weeks would give him more cause for concern. He had never told anyone this secret, and Padfoot would kill him if he ever said a word. He knew that Remus had been there, he had caught Remus' scent._

_Remus was having problems going to sleep, it was after the Holidays, the first night back at Hogwarts. His mother was very sick, and his father was falling apart. James was aware of the situation, and Remus no longer received packages from his home and never had a sickle, so James had talked to his parents. It had been decided that Remus should stay with them for the next years, and they took over his care along with the expenses. Although, he was treated as a relative, just like Sirius, Remus missed his home a lot._

_He wanted to go to the kitchen and get a glass of milk. He had their Marauder's map in his pocket, and since Sirius was not in his bed, he checked out the map. And to his surprise he saw the dot with his name at the dungeons, near the Slytherin area. Another name was next to his, but it was jumbled. This happened once in a while, it was usually one of them wanted to hide their date from the others. _

_He decided to go and spy on him. Sirius had been acting horrible, worse than ever. James would tease him, "Padfoot, you better tell us the bird's name. She is no friendly, ah?"_

_The last weeks, during the Holidays he had been unbearable. At least twice daily, Sirius had sent several owls to destination unknown. The other three Marauders had noticed that the owls always came empty handed, and that would make him moodier. Remus had seen him drying tears of anger, not sad, angry._

_He wanted to solve the mystery, yet he wanted to be wrong. He heard angry whispers, and he wrapped himself tighter in the invisible cloak. Sirius was trying to hold Snape by his arms. Snape was angry and pushing him away, "Leave me alone, go away with your friends and go and kiss your fucking birds. Maybe the one hanging from your arm at the Ball, yes, after you said how much you loved me. Was this another one of your cruel jokes?" At this Remus nearly lost his dinner. He cursed himself for being nosy._

"_I do, I care about you, give me time. I cannot even breathe thinking about you. I need to prepare my friends. It will be difficult to explain. You are a Slytherin and a supporter of the Dark Lord. Please be patient, I have missed you badly. I wrote you at the Malfoy's several times. Are you shagging that slug, the blond Death Eater?" He went from begging to confrontational, in seconds._

_Snape looked at him angrily, "I will not dignify your insult. For your information, we went to France the next day after the Holidays started. I met a nice French witch, a relative of Lucius, Therese Malfoy. And yes, I shagged her and it was good. I love birds just like you, shall I tell you what she said?" _

_It turned even worse, and Remus knew he should turn around, but he was fascinated. It was like reading a horror book; you are scared but cannot stop reading._

_Sirius fell apart, he sat on the floor, crying heart wrenching sobs, "You fucking traitor, I didn't shag Emily she was only a date. I had to do it, it was the only way that Lily would go with James. As it was Lily was mad because of the way I treated her friend. I hate you. Since we started together, I haven't been with anyone but you, fucking snake."_

"_So you are the reason that Lily went with James," Snape asked in an icy tone, his voice sounded flat and strange._

_"What? Do you still care about that bloody Muggle born cow, you fucking traitor?" Sirius stopped crying. He dried his tears angrily with the back of his hand. Remus had to recognize that he looked magnificent in his anger. Magic making his hair fly, his complexion almost shinning, he was a beautiful wizard in his anguish._

_"I have never told you otherwise." It was Snape's defeated response, and he started walking away._

_"Oh, no, you did, and you don't leave me like this, you are fucking mine," Sirius ran after the much taller Snape and jumped on him. He was magnificent, like an angry tiger, on a fluid motion he downed Sinivelus on the ground and started beating him up._

_Remus considered stopping him. But he stopped right on time when the punches turned into kisses. Snape turned around and held him with passion, Remus ran like he had seen a demon. He had seen the demon of angry lust._

_He was not sure what happened, but Sirius was happy for a short while, and then the taunts started even worse and more violent. He was sure it was over Snape wanting Sirius to show that he cared, and Sirius couldn't. Ok, yes, he had spied a few more times, damn Sirius always putting up a front. He wanted Snape to quit loving Lily, and let Snape love him from the dark. He would go in triad, but never would declare his love for one man, and not for a Slytherin at that. Life was strange. Snape wanted to be loved for the person he was, and Sirius was Sirius._

He had judged a lot of people wrong. He had been ready to believe Sirius betrayal, influenced by the knowledge he had gathered spying on him. "Sirius, my brother, forgive me. I will do whatever I can to make it better for you. What have we all done? James dead, his son abused and abandoned; Peter is a murderer; I was living on the street until a Death Eater rescued me. Let's hope we can change the future." He talked to the shadows who couldn't talk back.

_**Harry Potter.**_

Harry's pain was worse. He cried softly, not wanting to be beaten more. Today he had heard voices. He stood up with great effort and stuck his little ear to the door.

"When is the boy coming back? Did you say he is at your sister's home? I am so sorry, but the rules say that I must come in and conduct an inspection."

"Tunny, who is at the door?" He heard Uncle Vernon's voice.

"A Miss Granger, from Family Services, imagine how ridiculous, someone has reported that Harry is being abused. And she wants to come and inspect," his Aunt Petunia answered. Harry didn't know who the Family people were, but his aunt sounded worried. Maybe, it was a nice lady to take him away? But where, his mommy and daddy had been smashed up to pieces in a car accident, like bugs, that is what Dudley had said.

"I am coming down. Tunny ask her if she has a judge ordered signed for inspection," Vernon's thunderous voice answered.

He heard uncle Vernon talking, he did not sound friendly or happy. They were talking about the lady coming back with a constable, oh, no. They were going punish him. "Harry, if you ever tell anyone, specially a constable, you will be sorry. " He did not know what kind of person that one was, but he never saw anyone. He cried in fear.

He though that someone was telling him, "Harry scream, quick before the lady goes, scream real loud." Yes, that was a good idea, but before he did, the door closed down. Oh, oh, there they came, he was shaking in fear.

He was wrong nobody came for hours, he had heard his aunt, "Verny, you must send that old freak fellow a note. Telling him what is going on. He promised to take care of us."

"Are you crazy? He pays us 1,000 P a month for the brat; I signed a paper for 2,000 so we split it. Apparently, he has to pay several people to keep this under wraps. However, he has always told me to take care of him. If he sees him the way he is now, he might even kill us. We need to think. It is your fault for complaining so much. The little freak gets on my nerves."

Hours went by, he did not know how long; he just lied on his bed, feverish. He had not been able to use the loo for almost a day. But then, he hadn't eaten or drunk anything. The door opened, "Freak come out now. " He did not have the strength to get up, nausea rose inside his belly, and he threw up. It was dark.

"Why is he not coming out? Harry, right now, little freak, now." Vernon screamed, no answer. Someone was at the door. He looked at the time, 10:45, he needed to go to work and needed to put the freak away.

_**Azkaban**_.

The three wizards were huddled against each other. The cold was biting through their bones. Rodolphus was no longer saying anything, "Rabastan, are you still here?" Sirius teeth couldn't stop shattering; he was so very cold. "I am but not for long, let's try to see where we are at."

"Are you crazy? They have Dementors all over the place; I'd rather die of cold than facing them."

Hypothermia was overcoming them; neither one of them would last long.

A small light was coming in; he was warm, under mountains of blankets. Ah, heaven, he had died, and he was warm. "Black, wake up, we need to be ready in less than ten minutes, wake up."

**Breakfast at the Burrow. **

**Arthur  
**

"Molly, I have great news, I invested a little in a new fund circulating at the Ministry. Yes, before you get mad, it paid great. We now have 500 Galleons on top of the bonus. Not only can we buy Charlie new robes for his first year at Hogwarts, but I was thinking of this weekend; Molly, let's go by Hogwarts. We can take Bill out and all go shopping for new robes. He has grown a lot and could be better dressed. Afterwards, maybe go to the pub for lunch and let the kids get a book or a toy."

Molly was excited and as he expected, came and gave him a big kiss. He waited till morning, he knew Molly. She would be over the excitement by the time he came home, and by then, all her questions forgotten. He did not want to lie more than he already had. If he had told her last night her questions would have been too much.

Besides he was already reaping benefits from the 'Bonus.' He had invested most of it on a recommended fund by a young Wizard at the investment department of Malfoy's firm, and he was guaranteed a 40% return as with most of their investments. Of course they used magic, mostly divination, but this was part of being a Wizard. He had now enough money for the boys' tuition, and with the monthly fixed consulting pay from Malfoy, he would have over two thousand galleons if not more by the year's end.

He was glad to finally be able to provide for his children, and to make his Molly happy, he smiled, kissed her and left.

**Molly loyalty is revealed.**

Molly smiled until the second he left the house. Straight away, she sat down, quickly wrote a scroll, and she sent the owl as she had been asked to do. She got the children up, dressed the two younger ones, and Charlie and Percy took care of the twins. Breakfast was ready and at the table.

Then she fixed lunch, "Charlie, I need to go and run an errand, you are a big boy. Please keep everyone busy for the next two hours. If you have any problems, please Owl Evelyn. She will come right away. Keep a close eye on the twins; Percy is a good boy and Ron will behave, just keep out some fruit, and biscuits for him; and I am taking Ginny with me. If your father comes or Floo's, please tell him that I forgot Ginny's healer's appointment. Get Percy to help you with the twins and you two can share eight Knuts and four Sickles when I am back."

She had just finished getting herself and the almost three-year old toddler, when the owl arrived back. He asked her to come as she had anticipated and sent her a quill. She said goodbye and stood up by the Floo. She looked around carefully, they were all busy eating, so instead of throwing Floo powder, she stepped in the fireplace, held on to the quill, and in a few seconds, she was at the doors of Hogwarts. Albus was waiting for her, and a little later she had Side-along with him and was standing inside of Albus Dumbledore's office.

**Hogwarts.**

"Hi dear, thanks for letting me know. The news is indeed troublesome. Are you sure? Tell me. Why did you bring the baby?" Albus asked.

Ginny was sleep, and Molly was surprised at the question, she never left Ginny behind.

"Will be all right to talk around her?" Since she had not answered, he asked one again.

"It is ok, she is under a children's charm. It is sanctioned, it only last as long as their morning nap. We have around 20 more minutes. Yes, I am sure. Rita Skeeter is a reporter for the prophet. Monday morning she came to see me right after Arthur left. She had been at Malfoy Manor taking photos. Someone had called her with a tip about the Malfoys. She saw Remus Lupin there, walking with Malfoy. She assures me they were quite friendly. And she also said that Remus was a handsome wizard, dressed in very nice robes." At that, she smirked at him.

"What was Remus doing with Malfoy, is she sure of that? Well dressed, Remus with Malfoy?"

"She doesn't know Remus, but she described him, and his name was Remus, and Severus Snape was there as well."

"Severus with Remus, it must not be the same Remus; it has to be a coincidence," but even Dumbledore was not very convinced of the possibility that it wasn't Remus.

The door opened, Dumbledore had forgotten to lock, and he never did during school hours. Who should it be but Minerva, Snape, and Bill Weasley, the almost 14 year old boy looked upset? He had a big shiner on his left eye.

"Mother, who called you, how did you get here, I am okay, and there was not need for you to come."

"Mrs. Weasley what a surprise," Minerva said sounding pleased."It is wonderful to have you over."

"She is here upon my request. I needed some assistance with some changes in a meeting she is organizing for me." Albus said while looking conspiratorial, it was for Severus and Minerva's , that Molly was helping with a meeting for the Phoenix Order. He figured out it would be a plausible excuse.

Snape sent a quick feeler into Molly's brain while Minerva said something, _aha, Molly was lying, and she was talking about Arthur at Lucius, and Remus, and the money, fuck.  
_  
Molly had felt a pinch in her brain, a headache? No wonder, Arthur was going to hear about this, her head fell gummy, weird, and she knew that the headache would be bad.

"So what happened to Mr. Weasley and how can I help you?" The Head master asked."A lemon tart Mr. Weasley?" But Bill shook his head.

"He was attacked by three Slytherin boys at the library, he claimed they cornered him and called him a Blood traitor. Nobody saw the fight; Mr. Weasley said they started to beat him up," Minerva said.

"The boys aren't bad students, and they can be bad, but they swear they were not the ones." Snape had argued, "Unless Mr. Weasley can produce at least one witness, we have the word of four other boys. Ah, a Ravenclaw boy said that Mr. Weasley was insulted first, but he could not tell who started the fight. I will have to take 10 points from his house and assign him detention. Of course, 5 points from Sytherin as Minerva suggested. I know the unfairness, but rules are rules." Molly rolled her eyes; she didn't believe him for a minute.

"Minerva, Albus, I need to go back, who knows what the dunderheads will do. You can bring Mr. Weasley back." He left in a big rush.

Molly was unusually quiet, hoping that her silence would help her keep a low profile. She had to bite her tongue when the Death Eater spoke. She knew that he wouldn't be fair to a blood traitor's son. After the professors and Bill had gone back to class, she started talking.

"Albus, in less than one week, Arthur has come home with over 1,000 galleons, he had to be there with Remus," she did not tell him the true figure. She did not want to have to give it all back.

"Yesterday, I went to bring him lunch, and asked one of Arthur's friends. I was right, there had been no bonuses. Last Sunday, he disappeared for the entire day. He supposed to meet with a new Auror who is a wiz with investments; he wanted to invest the bonus he was getting on Monday. This morning he had another 300 galleons, a lucky fast return. He is doing something for Malfoy."

She listened to Albus. Later at home, she was wondering what to tell Arthur, and decided to repeat what Albus had recommended.

Molly was very ambitious, and Dumbledore had everyone spying on everyone else. Some with compulsions, some others using their insecurities. It might be wrong, but he wasn't going to have everything fall apart. His mission was too important, and he was the only one who understood that.

He gave her 100 galleons for her report, and told her the tuition for Bill was again free for the rest of the year, never mind that there was only one more month left on the school year. And next year, Charlie would only pay half year. She could pocket the rest. Besides that, he had promised her that when the Potter boy came to school, he would make sure Ginny would be the next Lady Potter. Their union was as good as done.

Molly didn't believe in Arthur, and she thought he was weak. She didn't have time or the wish to work. She had imagined Arthur as one of the heads at the Ministry and no longer believed it. He was more interested playing with the Muggle toys, and Quidditch with the Aurors and the boys. She no longer respected him for his lack of 'ambition' at the Ministry.

She was blind to the fact that he was stopped every step of the way for his support to Dumbledore's cause. She was saving and would entertain the heads of the Ministry, in order to make a name for Arthur. That would be her job.

Dumbledore was the Master Puppeteer, not for money, or honors, but for power. His original intentions have been good, but he had gotten lost along the way. Besides, keeping Gellert Grindelwald in prison for so many years had done something to Albus. He had been a good Wizard, one who had not been able to escape the allure of absolute power.

Severus did not like what Molly was doing. Albus had lost in Snape's eyes with all they had found out this week. Now Severus was wondering if all his trust had been misplaced. One thing was important; know who your enemies are. By the way, Arthur needed to be informed before he went home this afternoon. Damn, he hated to be the bearer of bad news. _Thanks Bill Weasley for providing me with an alibi_, Snape thought as he wrote the urgent owl to the Ministry, he hoped that Arthur understood. He also needed to write to Lucius, and maybe stop later by Malfoy Manor.

**Malfoy Manor.**

Tomorrow night would be a full moon, and Remus was growing upset. With the Grangers here, it would be difficult to make an excuse. He was dressed and was readying to leave the room when he heard a soft tap at the door, and two little giggles. He smelled the pups and smiled, "Little scalawags," he said to himself.

Moony adored the pups, and he longed for some of his own. Remus worried, maybe one day they would be under an attack, and if it was a full moon… and if someone touched the pups. It would be a tragedy. He was very attached to the little witch and was afraid to overreact.

He opened the door, and nobody was out there. He could smell them, " I wonder who came around, maybe I imagined it. Too bad, if it had been either Draco or Mimi, hmmm I would have given them a piggy ride, oh well, I am going to breakfast." He sighed very loud.

From inside an alcove two doors down, the children came running. "Silly, we were hiding, to trick you." Mimi was screaming, and Draco was laughing and saying more or less the same. If anyone was still sleeping, they were now awake.

"Remy, I tolds Traco that I didn't want to trick you, please take me piggy back." Mimi twisted her lips avoiding eye contact.

"Mimi, no, you said lets hid. I tolds you Mother tells me not to hide. You said, yes, so Remy has to find us and tickle us, and I said Mimi yes, let's trick him, and you said, no, I do—."

"No,no, no, you said you know good places—"

"Stop it the two of you. Right there," Remus sounded stern, louder, and a little rough, so that the two tattle-tellers reacted the same, both had the same expression, quivering lips, a frown, and tears about to start pouring down. Remus rolled his eyes. He had noticed his short temper, yes too close to full moon, tomorrow night.

"No crying, I was going to tell you all, that you both can piggy back at the same time. We just make you two a little lighter."

He pulled out his wand and cast a levitation spell, put a mild sticking charm on their hands and legs, and let them both hold on to his neck. He anchored one foot of each in his trouser's belt, and he held one leg of each. He had just realized something else; the Malfoy family was allowing him, a werewolf, around their heir. His heart beeped with joy. Maybe there was hope; maybe Lucius was just a person after all.

And down he went, up the long hallway, galloping with them, laughing and carefree. Jeanie and Grant saw him coming into the breakfast room, and Jeanie could not get over how much younger Remus had changed from almost two weeks ago. He looked like a young man again, even if his eyes were still troubled, what a joy. Grant thought the same and hoped one of his sisters would like the nice young wizard. Less for him to worry about, he smiled at the thought.

At the door was also Mr. Jones, "Sir Grant, good morning to you and to everyone."

They all greeted him and Mimi was squirming to get down her high chair with Draco following suit.

"Sir, may I have a quick word? " Grant stood up and said, "Certainly," leaving with him. Jeanie had to stop some eager young lady form trying to jump out her high chair, "Mimi, stay, they will be back in one minute."

"Remy, have you seen Hera?" asked Mimi.

"I am sure she is at the Owlery with the other owls and her sister. "

"No, she is not; and the girls don't live with the other birds. They are princesses; daddy says they are part fey. They are allowed to live in the big cage and can fly out." Draco said as a matter of fact.

"So, they must be at the kitchen, filling their fat little tummies," Remus said with a grimace. "Fat birds," he mumbled again.

Moony had already mentioned that the two birds were very fat and probably tasty. Remus had disagreed; owls probably were nasty and tough, but just in case he had forbidden Moony of ever hunting them. Moony did not answer, as all canines a good bird was a dead bird inside your belly. Remus wanted the birds to be put on diet for more reasons than one.

_**Jones News.**_

"Dr. Grant, your sister, Dr. Elly called this morning. She said it was urgent. She was wondering if somebody could come with her to do with the 'visit' you had requested be done. She sounded upset. Apparently, she talked to neighbors who had some disturbing information, and she said the man was lying. She is afraid of what might be found.

If I may suggest sir, I would like to come along, I was also in the group you served, and I will be less obvious." Jones sounded concerned and it was rare for him. Grant hoped that it was not to late for intervention.

* * *

Next Time. Things are bound to get worse before they get better or maybe not.

As I said, I will have to let some of the stories rest for a while. I hope you are all enjoying MMates. BTW, I had not realized , I have already written over 100 pages.

As I said before, there is only a little more until they go to Hogwarts. Don't worry, the surprises will not stop. Lucius is not OOC with Remus. He is a Veela after all. He can be quite dangerous in his Veela stage. Besides he has seen him in action, and the children love him. He is locking him, and keeping an eye on him, his trust only goes so far.

Let me know your thoughts and if you like this story be one of the ones I attend to regularly. I write for pleasure and for feedback, I want to know what you all think and to improve my writting. Surprisingly enough, I already wrote the last four chapters and even the epilogue for this story.

I have published a short from a coming fiction that will be started who knows when. If you all liked Draco and Hermione as children, in a much lighter story , please try it. It still has errors, not beta'd. No sense until later.


	14. A short summary go to next

**JKR still rules..**

**A mini summary**

I noticed many people were getting lost. Too much information and days apart, so I decide to do a mini summary. I am leaving it in this chapter alone for reference. It is by no means comprehensive, but it might give you an idea of what is going on.

1908-1963

**Malfoys.** Early 1900s- Veela Wizards. The Malfoys belong to a particular branch of Veelas who might find their mates anytime during their childhood or adulthood, but once they meet them, the bond is made for a lifetime. Once bonded, the need to mate increases with their reaching their adulthood, and if not completed by age 25 it will represent the death of the Veela. The Malfoy men share their history with the younger men so they will be able to teach future generations. Because of Blood discrimination their secret is tightly hold, and only disclosed to the newer generations as needed. If Abraxas had known it, at an early age, could have prevented future tragedies, resulting from his association with the Dark Lord. The Malfoys still believe that Muggles have no place in the Wizarding Word.

^ Serpens and Thillia Malfoy, grandparents to Abraxas. Still alive in 1984, ninety-nine years old, but in biological years, he is mid sixties. They traveled to France during the early 1900's with son Octan 6 years, where he met his future mate Sophie.

^ Octan Malfoy and Sophie Malfoy - Lucius' Granparents, who were killed, right before Lucius was born, in a mysterious car accident orchestrated by Tom Riddle. He opposed to Abraxas joining the early version of the Death Eaters.

^ Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius Father, he died from a strange outbreak of Dragon Pox likely induced by the Dark Lord, and his wife dies soon thereafter. He made a mistake; before he realized he was not a pureblood and that a Veela lived inside him, he had taken the Dark Mark. He could not take it back, and it was too late for him.

During a trip to the Lestranges summer home, around 1963, both Bella and Narcissa fall for Rodolphus, but Rabastan a toddler hates Bella at first sight. The same year, war is declared between Bella and Lucius. This is an important prologue since it will set the stage for much of the conflict later on.

**The current thread starts in 1984.**

**Lucius Malfoy**. Born in 1954, his only love is Narcissa. He met her at her home, year: 1963. He is a dark wizard, and he is a Malfoy. In this story he is fighting for his son's future, and to protect his son's mate. Without the mate there is no future for Draco. He is forming his own group, formed of natural enemies, all with one purpose, to survive this war and protect their own.

**Narcissa Malfoy** – Born 1955, her first love Rodolphus Lestrange. After the summer, Lucius realizes she is his mate. He is nine at the time. Bella wants him because the Dark Lord told her how much that would please him, and basically because she is attracted to him. He rejects her, and has an enemy for life.

Narcissa and Lucius marry around 1976.

**Draco Abraxas Malfoy**, born on 16. June.1980. He sensed Hermione during a stroll at the park just a couple of weeks ago, while he tracks his mate, Hermione, at the park, and scares Lucius to death. He is very protective of her.

**Grant Granger**, Age30. Born to a wealthy family. Dentist.  
Jeanie Granger, Age 25. Their families have known each other for years.  
Hermione (Mimi) Granger.4 ½ years old, born on 19, September 1979. Met Draco at the park, and nothing has been the same since.

It appears there is more to the Grant family than meets the eye. First magic cannot be detected inside the Grant's home. Bothe Jeanie and he have, what they label as, the sixth sense. It helped Grant survive bloody encounters. Jeanie can find water sources easily, which has been in her family. There is a connection between the families and witches.

Jeanie has as sister,** Kelly**, she is twenty one, and is also studying in the US an advanced degree on Textiles and fibers manufacturing.

Grant has two sisters, **Eleanor,** who is 25 and divorced, she has 2 children. She is a child's psychologist and works with Family Services, and seems to be part of some special network.

A second sister is** Madeline**, 21, she is completing an advanced degree in at USA on some kind of technological field; and a brother, who lives in South Africa.

**Lord Granger**, Father, around 63 years. He is an earl and part of the House of the Lords.  
**Lady Granger**, Mother, nee Anne Marguerite Gridelwald. Born in either Austria or southern Germany, they met during the war, she was suffering amnesia. Was she the daughter of Gelllert Grindenwald?

**Mr. and Mrs. Jones**, they keep house for the younger Grangers, they are squibs. They both appeared to be in their early 60s.

**Miss Rose is** in her late 40's. She was Madeline's nurse and Hermione's as well. She is working with Rev Phillips, the vicar at the small town. They are using nasty tabloids to spread rumors around, Rose says that Mimi is a WITCH and she is possessed. Phillips has a brother who is a reporter.

**All more or less Canon up to this point, except for the Veela**.

**Snape** is teaching at Hogwarts, works for Dumbledore.

**Sirius Black **24 Years old. He is a prisoner but not for long. There is evidence he was not guilty. Furthermore, it shows some damaging evidence of Dumbledore's involvement.

Stored memories at the Ministry have revealed that Lestrange brothers were being manipulated by Beatrix.

**Harry Potter**. Born on July 1980, he is living with the Dursleys and has been abused. It is evident that Dumbledore has been paying them well, but Vernon has disregarded the instruction to take good care of him. Mrs. Figgs takes an occasional peek, and has told her concerns to Albus, who has ignored them. Harry has a severe internal injury and is dying. Hermione and Remus have had dreams about him. Lucius understands that taking care of Harry, is an ace he needs and is actively rescuing him.

**Remus Lupin. ** He was following Lucius, (after the park incident), and decided to spy on the Grangers. Lucius and his family came to see the Grangers after Mimi had some nasty nightmares about Draco. While spying on the family was trapped by Mimi, and is now working for the Grangers as Mimi's and Draco's tutor. He is around 24 years old. He has just found out Sirius was not guilty. He has been having visions of ghosts telling him to save Harry.

**Arthur Weasley:** He is working at the Ministry and moonlighting for Lucius. A bit of spying at the ministry is paying well. He is happy to have money to take care of his family. However, Molly reports any possible leaks to Dumbledore.

**Rita Skeeter**: Rising star of the gossip columns is already creating her share of discontent. Apparently she is not adverse to use her charms to get her way. She is thirty five.

**Dumbledore:** Mostly a benevolent autocrat that wants to dictate how everyone should fall the path of the light. The good intentions of one very controlling individual, things are done his way or not at all, have created a lot He truly believes in the good of his mission. You will judge him. Just remember wanting do to good, does not mean you are.

**Elves:** Mipsy, Axel, Pretzel, and Dobby.

**Family fauna:** Twin fat owls, Hera is Hermione's, Moony thinks they look tasty. Brutus and Negus, large wolf-hounds who think Moony is alpha.

**Current threads:** Rose is working with a tabloid reporter, a brother of Rev Phillips. Rita Skeeter is causing havoc. Tabloids have printed all kind of lies about the Grangers and Hermione, with some dashes of truth. The family has been staying with the Malfoys after their home was surrounded by reporters. Dumbledore wants Molly to report on Arthur. Molly went to report on Arthur's windfalls, she did not report the right amounts. Eleanor Granger is trying to check on Harry. Sirius and the Lestrange have been dumped outside Azkaban. Moody and Arthur looked at old evidence and were shocked with the findings.

**Note**: In this story there are only a handful of real villains. I am curious if you all have identified them. It is all about politics and how you grew up. Obviously, some are willing to reassess their actions, and some could care less. I will take into consideration manner in how to dispose them, but don't be to hasty to pass judgement.

Next chapter is up. Go to it, this update was two chapters If you like this type of updates let me know. Thanks to all the lovely readers for their kind reviews.

**_A great many thanks, and a best wellbeing charm to the reviewers I have compiled thus far, from chapter 9 to present, I will soon give credit to everyone: ABIGAIL_BURTON, ANGELNDEVIL1 , ANGELXXX16 , BELLEBELLES , BTVS22 , .S.75 , CALIMOCHO , CHESHIRECAT23 , COSOMGIRL666 , COUTURE GIRL , CRIMSONDAY , EMILY WOODS , FAITHLACE , GINGERBISCUIT1 , GUARDGIRL414 , HELIKESITHEYMIKEY , HEYYMISSNEW , HPEQUALSLOVE , ICE DEMON RANGER , IGOTMEEDWARD , IRMORENA , ISLEDUCHESS , JADE 2099 , KJERSTIN MARIE , LADYBOOKWORM80 , LE TEMPS D'UN AUTOMNE , MONNBEAM , NALA MOON , NICXY , NICXY , PADFOOTSGRL79 , PASSIONATELOVER15 , PCIRISH , RACHELRAEDARKNESS , SAVVA , SECRET HOPELESS ROMANTIC , SHAMONTI , SHERRIITHEWRITER , SMILEYLOL , TFOBMV18 , , TNGIRL , TVADDICT1981 _**


	15. Rescues, broken hearts, fear

JKR you still rule, I wish you would consider a short rewrite..No..Ok...YOU Rule.

NOTE: THIS UPDATE WAS TWO CHAPTERS ONE BEFORE THIS ONE.

My special thanks to all the reviewers. You have made me hopeful for this fiction. I was in awe with all the hits and the many countries were the story is being read. I will be translating to the languages I know but once am finished. To the one reviewer who caught the Grendell error last time. I was researching names and Grendell stuck. Too bad you reviewed anonymously so I could not properly thank you.

Thanks to Savva for all your caring and loyal support, the Weather Witch, TvAddict1981.

_A great many thanks, and a best wellbeing charm to the reviewers I have compiled thus far, from chapter 9 to present, I will soon give credit to everyone: ABIGAIL_BURTON, ANGELNDEVIL1 , ANGELXXX16 , BELLEBELLES , BTVS22 , .S.75 , CALIMOCHO , CHESHIRECAT23 , COSOMGIRL666 , COUTURE GIRL , CRIMSONDAY , EMILY WOODS , FAITHLACE , GINGERBISCUIT1 , GUARDGIRL414 , HELIKESITHEYMIKEY , HEYYMISSNEW , HPEQUALSLOVE , ICE DEMON RANGER , IGOTMEEDWARD , IRMORENA , ISLEDUCHESS , JADE 2099 , KJERSTIN MARIE , LADYBOOKWORM80 , LE TEMPS D'UN AUTOMNE , MONNBEAM , NALA MOON , NICXY , NICXY , PADFOOTSGRL79 , PASSIONATELOVER15 , PCIRISH , RACHELRAEDARKNESS , SAVVA , SECRET HOPELESS ROMANTIC , SHAMONTI , SHERRIITHEWRITER , SMILEYLOL , TFOBMV18 , , TNGIRL , TVADDICT1981._

I still have to go back to chapter 1. I will tally the number of reviews for extra blessings. You made a quasi story teller very happy.

* * *

**Last week Jones came in to the breakfast room at Malfoy Manor and Grant left the room**.

**Jones News and Draco spills some beans.**

"Dr. Grant, your sister, Dr. Elly called this morning. She said it was urgent. She was wondering if somebody could come with her to conduct the 'inspection' you had asked. If I may suggest sir, I would like to come along, I was also in the group you served, and I will be less obvious."

"Your Lordship also called you; he found the old plans to modify the roofs of all the Granger properties. He advised that you come with your new associates and take a look. Your Ladyship wishes to meet them all. I had the liberty to inform her how many were 'all'. I was bold and included Lord Malfoy's elders, and Mr. Lupin. I advised her to maybe have additional sittings reserved. If nothing else, everyone is expected on Saturday at 15:00 sharp."

Grant was smiling, "Mr. Jones, you really need to breathe once in a while. You are most efficient," he chuckled.

"I cannot call from here so I will call my father later. I would strongly recommend Remus because I don't think Lucius should go. You should drive Elly. Let me ask Remus and consult with Lucius."

Grant went back and quickly updated everyone in cryptic words since the children were there. Cissa and Jeanie were listening, and both peeked at the children. They were not deceived, this was clear to the mothers. Both were intensely trying to listen and decipher the adult clues.

"May we come to get the boy? He is at those people houses. May I come with Remy and tante Elly?" Mimi asked casually, although, she looked ready to pounce.

"No, young lady, you may not. And who knows, you all may have some company later today." Lucius smiled mysteriously, and the two young ones came running towards him. They sat on his lap, and bombarded him with questions. Mimi and Draco decided to finger comb Lucius, and twirling his hair between her little fingers, Mimi gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You are very pretty Mr. Lushus." Lucius smiled, his little daughter (both Cissy and Lucius already called her their daughter) smelled so nice.

"You should not kiss my daddy, you are a witch. Mommy is mad if witches come and kiss him my daddy, she says too many witches are too somefing. And he is not pretty, he is a boy." Draco looked at her with knitted eyebrows.

All the adults were smiling, and Cissa was red, and Lucius was making an effort not to laugh.

"I kiss my daddy, and mommy does not get mad." Mimi asserted a little miffed.

"If you need to kiss someone, you should kiss me. That is what Daddy tells her when she kisses Uncle Sevrus." He nodded his head, and showed her his cheek, "here is a start, love."

It was Lucius turn to blush, it was true, his Veela did not tolerate for Cissa to kiss any other male, even Severus. It was too much and everyone laughed.

Remus slipped out the room with Jones, and he could hear the adults laughing.

**Dobby and Lucius shows some of his faults.**

It was not long before an owl dropped a message that Dobby brought in. He had a cleaner smock, which did not go unnoticed by Lucius who had always detested Dobby. The elf was unnatural. He did not respect the order of things. Lucius had been known to throw a shoe at his general direction. Lucius only liked Mipsy and Axel, his childhood caretakers.

Even since Lucius was a child, Dobby had challenged his orders as often as possible. To his shame, Lucius had been physical with Dobby more than once. He was his nemesis in elf form. No lost love, the feeling was mutual. The house-elf loved to remind anyone who would listen about all Lucius' abuse and shortcomings.

"Master, Dobby don't be normals. My cousin drops him on the head when he was a wee-one,yees, one many times." Likely excuse thought Lucius; he was born to very old elven parents. Over 300 years old and they forgot to teach him servitude, loyalty and obedience. They dotted on the ugly, smelly, bugged-eye miscreant. That was Lucius' personal observation.

"Dobby, are you courting or what?" Lucius asked in a malicious voice, right away all his relatives rolled their eyes. Here we go again, was their expression.

"No, Masters Lucius, we has guests, and they says, 'thanks yous Dobby,' and 'you so nice Dobby'. They treats me nice, and Miss Mimi, she be very nice, she tolds me I am pretty." Dobby turned purple, his ears flapped and he looked at his large feet. Mimi ran and hugged him, and Dobby beamed. He looked at Lucius defiantly and the adults all laughed. "Yes, Dobby is pretty, and he tolds Mr. Lu"

Lucius threw a child's fit for the first time in front of the Grants, stomped his foot, threw a plate aiming to Dobby's head, and then quickly excused himself. Dobby was his Achilles' tendon, one of them, and smart enough to always manage to irritate him.

"Sirs, yous owl," Dobby said handing it to Lucius, who was exiting the room in a huff and a puff.

Cissa, Thallia and Jeanie looked at each other in complicity; Cissa said, "Wizards," and Jeanie answered," Yes, men."

At this, the three adult women dissolved in giggles. Everyone was stressed to the max, and the laughter was welcome.

Draco and Mimi looked at each other puzzled; Dobby came and told them, "Grown-ups." And they broke out in peals of laughter, they all agreed about something.

It was not but a few seconds before Lucius came back, and whispered something in Serpens' ear, "I am sorry, I must be excused, Grant could you accompany me to the Floo?"

**Unsettled**

Jeanie felt a wave of darkness come over the house. Something was unsettled. Good and bad things were upon them. Dark forces had weaved another tendril of darkness around them. She shivered. It was as if they had stirred a hornet's nest, and it was still unsettled. The meeting of the two children had started something in motion, a wheel that could not be stopped.

Mimi stood up and hugged Draco. She looked very upset. Her face had changed, and her demeanor was somber.

"Traco, arry is almost drowned, he is like smashed, like the fishie," and she started to cry. Jeanie stood up and picked up her baby. Draco joined the tears feeling the misery in his little mate. And he ran to Mémère, who hugged him.

Serpens held Cissa's cold hand. He was no seer, but he was Veela, and he sensed that they were under the radar of a powerful being set on having his way, and dangerous was the word to describe him. He knew that there was evil loose around the world; and it liked chaos and confusion, and to destroy good beings; he felt its evil coils creeping along the floor. It must be protecting one of his minions, and did not like the new associations. He had the feeling this was all related to the Dark Lord, the servant of that being. Damn the day that Abraxas befriended that fiend; he would never forget the feelings of misapprehension the day he had met Tom Riddle.

Lucius was talking hurriedly, "Sorry for my little outburst, Dobby has the power to easily upset me. Little monster, I would gladly wring his sorry neck, but Cissa would ban me from our room until Draco would become a grandfather." Grant had to chuckle, she sounded just like Jeanie. Nice, smart, beautiful women, yet they did not allow their men to stray away from the path.

"Grant, we have a problem, Arthur," and he looked at Grant, "Yes, the red headed man who was here yesterday and last Sunday. It is unfortunate, but today seems to be a day for the unexpected."

'Yes, that wizard, his spouse was seen at Dumbledore office," and looked at Grant again.

Grant had been in an elite Special Forces unit until he was 25. At which age he had gone to get his degree. At thirty one, he was still part of the reserves. He might have not told Lucius all the truth, but he was truly trained in the art of subterfuge, and killing 1,000 ways with normal household tools.

He knew darn well, what it meant for a spouse to be meeting with the head of a unit, behind the man's back. It did not bode well. It was usually the case when a wife was reporting her man for abuse, or even worse for disloyalty to the cause. Damn it.

"You must go and let Arthur know immediately, if Dumbledore is so powerful, he could do something drastic. At the very least, Arthur must be warned to cover his tracks well. I wish, I could go with you, but I tell you what, you cannot go alone, and Remus is not here, go with Serpens. "

Lucius was not a naturally warm, friendly person; however, he recognized another warrior, a smart and fearless one as that. He would follow his advice, and he gave Grant a pat of thanks on his arm. He was gaining affection for the mud, ehem, Muggle man.

Grant turned around to get Serpens, and he nearly knocked down the fit older wizard. They were all on the same page. "Let's go son."

Grant came back to the room, it was early but he needed something strong to calm his nerves.

Thallia, an old pro, could detect the stress and fear for the unknown, it was reflected on everyone's face.

"Why don't we have picnic outside, and do it the old fashioned way, some cordials, and perhaps a touch of Champagne, or maybe Grant would prefer something stronger?" She had learned over the years that the best thing in times like this was to stay calm, and try to burn the time away doing unimportant things. The children needed a break. Mimi was looking very afraid.

"Yes, let's move this breakfast outside, what do you say, Mimi, Draco? Ladies shall we?" He gallantly offered his arm to Thallia. Cissa and Jeanie held the children's hands who were already chatting. Dobby was taking the things outside, and the dogs were following.

**At the Ministry. Around 10:30**

**Heartbreak. Arthur.**

Arthur had been in a meeting for hours, he was walking on a cloud, 100 feet above the ground. Threading the places where only the Angelus dared to go. Things were going very well. Although, he knew that Molly was happy, this morning, she had acted peculiar, but it must have been the excitement.  
He had just opened the door to his small, windowless office, when he changed his mind; he would first go to the Loo in front of the lifts. As he was ready to open the Men's door, "Psst, Arthur, stop, come here. " The call was from Lucius and Serpens. He followed them into the lift, and Lucius stopped between floors.

"It is ok, it breaks all the time. We have a situation, read this." He passed the owl. Arthur paled. Snape had gone in a passage that he had found when he was very young. You could eavesdrop into the Headmasters' office by means of an acoustics phenomenon. He had left to send Arthur a message, and then remembered the passage, and ran to hear. He might have missed parts of the conversation, but he related to it here.

"I know you are very upset. I am so sorry, and wished I had not gotten you involved, but the damage is done. You must be ready for Albus to come over. He will be here soon, he will not wait. I am not saying Albus is evil, I never did. He wants to rule the world with benevolence, the wrong side of the same tyrant coin." Arthur could not believe what he had read. It could be possible, Albus was a great man, but he did not tolerate anyone questioning him, or doing something else.

Lucius was still talking, he must not have missed much, and Arthur tried to concentrate and listened. " Father is going to use a special Oclumency charm that has been in our family for centuries. Albus will invade your mind as soon he sees you. He might be here now. We are going to insert a false memory on top of your real one. You came to see me, I offered you to work for me, and you refused. You were coming to see him later today. The money was really invested, here is a stub." He presented Arthur with a scroll from one the Malfoy's investment agencies, showing how a 100 galleon investment of years ago had struck gold. He did not want to tell Molly he was investing, and he had come out with the bonus scheme.

"If you want to get out, tell me. Will you do it, or do you want out?" Lucius could not blame him. He would not be happy, but Serpens would not allow him to be underhanded.

"I will do it, but how can I be around Molly again? She has betrayed me." Arthur's eyes were moist, and his look, was one of a broken man. " I was doing this to give the life she ls

"She loves you, yet, she has her allegiances mixed up. Just pretend, maybe she will come around, maybe she will not. We are at war with everyone it seems. Sorry to have dragged you, if you want to get out, I can Obliviate you right now. You have an unbreakable with us, so I don't think you will betray us; however, it is your choice, with us or out." Lucius asked once again.

"In, I am in. As much as I hate to say, you are right. Albus is not thinking right. I saw the Pensive, Albus has an agenda that I don't understand; he sent a young man to hell and a baby to a horrible place. Do your work Serpens, I need to get back." Arthur no longer looked defeated, remembering Sirius set up, and what was going on with the little Potter boy, made his blood boil.

Serpens did what asked, and added a wave of tranquility on Arthur. He would need that. Five minutes after, Arthur was walking into his office, still drying his hands on his robe, "Albus, what a pleasure! What are you doing here? Fancy to see you, I was coming this afternoon." Arthur closed the door behind him.

Lucius and Serpens were leaving the Ministry, when a wizard with a hood approached them. Lucius thought it was that old tough Auror, Moody, but there was not way to tell. "Better follow me, don't look back and don't ask any questions."

Lucius guts churned in angst. He wanted to be able to go back to his family, now what?

**At the evil-doers, aka Dursleys.  
Not a good foster home.**

The long Mercedes Sedan parked right in front of the house. It was not the type of automobile driven by a Family Services employee. Jones came around running and opened Dr. Elly's door, and then the front door. Out the front door came a young man, dressed with a pullover and a sports jacket. Jones put on his jacket to hide his holster. He did not know if the in civilian clothes were armed. He had a bad feeling of what they would find inside. It was 10:46 A.M., and surprisingly. Mr. Dursley's car was still on the street. Dr. Elly had said he was a tall burly man. Jones looked around to make sure he was not trying t o make a getaway.

Remus had his wand in a holster under his linen waistcoat. Grant's beautiful sister was walking ahead of him. Woof, she was a nice bird. She had talked about children, but he did not smell a man on her. Her bum was nice. She was tall, maybe 1, 72 or so. He liked her very short hair, and her silver spidery earrings, and the large silver wolf medallion. Her very short, blond hair and large amber eyes, a pixie's face; she was beautiful. He really liked her. Lately, he liked all the women he saw, expect Mimi, and he smiled. He loved his pup.

As they came closer to the house, his wolf senses came alive. Tonight was a full moon, and he was in a heightened sensorial state. He sniffed as they approached the door. James, or was it Lily, but there was a sickly stink attached to the scent, oh, god it was little Harry, but it smelled sick, something was off. The door opened.

"So it took you over a day? What do you need dear? "The nasty burly man was assessing Elly in a lecherous manner. The three men tensed at his attitude. His wife, a thin sourly faced woman that looked a bit like Lily came to the door. Remus met her at before the wedding, the nasty sow. She did not indicate any recognition, which was good. A heavy set boy of five or six, he ought to weight close to six or maybe seven stone. Ugh.

"Dudley, son, go to the car, Father will be out in a minute to take you to school." Petunia said, assessing the group.

"But mother." The nasty child whined. Remus looked at him right on the eye; it took one of Moony's stare, and Dudley nearly peed on his pants. "Yes, mommy, I am going," and the spud ran away from the sow to the car.

"Again, why are you here? Speak up now that my poor little son is away," Vernon asked with venom in his voice. Lukewarm bravado, they all thought.

"Do you feel the need to bring an Army to intimidate respectable citizens?" Both Vernon and Petunia kept looking at the street, as if in waiting for someone to show up.

Earlier, Dumbledore had sent a note. He wrote that under no circumstances they were to release Harry to anyone. It had just arrived. Today was Dudley's pediatrician's appointment and Vernon had stayed home for the morning. They had been at the surgery, and just back. He was now taking him to school. When he arrived at home he found the message attached to the door, and was hoping the man himself would show. With the way things were inside, he could not allow these people in.

"You seemed awfully nervous," Jones observed. The man was hiding something, Remus had the feeling they needed to get moving.

Vernon did not pay attention. "Mr. Dursley, Mr. Mosley has the order for us to inspect your home. Is properly signed, he is authorized to use whatever means necessary to enable me to conduct the inspection. Could you move aside?" Elly was done with asking, she was telling.

"I need to call –."

"No, you don't, if you don't move you will be moved by force." Remus moved up front, he was the taller of all of them, followed by Jones. Both over 6' 3", Mosley was shorter and stocky, just a bit taller than Elly.

"If you cooperate, things will go easier. Again, where is the child, Harry Potter, born on July 1980, son of Mrs. Dursley's sister Lily, and one James Potter?" Elly asked again, as they came in looking around.

"Harry is not here. He was; I just did not think it was your business. He is away, at my sister's home." Petunia said.

"Ah, is that so? Please show me to his room."

"I will not, you cannot come in." Vernon blocked the door.

Vernon was hoping for the old freak to show up at once. No such luck, at that time Dumbledore was at the Ministry.

Petunia was backing up, and Vernon was faced with three very fit men, coming toward them, and he moved aside.

Elly wanted to start upstairs, but Remus was detecting the boy's scent coming from a small storage room, under the stairs. The one some families use along with the attic to store suitcases, and things of the sort, more a deep cupboard. His heart stopped, had they killed the boy. No, he could hear a shallow breathing.

"Miss Granger, would you look under the stairs? I think there is something there." Remus suggested.

Vernon and Petunia paled. Mosley could see their faces. "Yes, let's look."

"Err, You don't have the right to look but in the rooms." Let me see the letter, Vernon demanded.

The letter read: "all the living areas, or those areas in question." Vernon read aloud, and thought they were ok.

"No, I think that area is in question, let's see what you are hiding."

The storage's door was locked, "the key, please." Asked Elly, but the Dursley shrugged their shoulders.

"I am not sure where it is." Said Vernon, a huge smile on his face, he was breathing easier.

Mosley pulled some tool from his jacket pocket; he introduced one of the heads in the lock, jiggled a bit, a click sounded and it opened.

Remus felt a very cold hand right by his ear, and heard a whisper, "Not there, in the large built in cupboard at the end of the room."

Vernon was complimenting him self for his good acting. As long as they wouldn't go further. . Mosley started pulling items from the storage.

While everyone was busy, Remus walked to the old cupboard in the end of the room. He opened the door to the old storage, it was dark and stunk. He pulled the wand and casted a Lumox, it would not be enough to register in the MoM. What he saw made him want to kill the couple outside.

"Here, Mosley, Jones, someone stayed with the Dursleys. We need a big blanket."

They all ran to the room, Remus was nearly growling with anger, he wanted to kill Vernon, but that would do no good.

In the very small place, on top of an old mattress lied a small boy. He was very pale. His nose was bleeding. His legs were bruised. He had done all his bodily functions on a corner of the room. Moony smelt death near by.

He picked up the little boy who did not weight very much. The child was dressed in very large clothes, and wore glasses put together with tape. He was very hot, and clammy, and stunk of urine, vomit and illness.

"'Miss Granger, we have a medical healer waiting for him; please let Mr. Mosley take care of the situation and you will come with us.

"Is it a licensed surgery? " She winked her eye to him. It had all been orchestrated; rescues like this had been done before. The state was not always the best thing for children taken away from abusive environments.

"Of course, you take him with Mr. Jones, on second thought, I need to stay around here, and I will be there in a while." Remus said.

"Mr. Mosley, I will take it from here, your car is around the corner right?"

Mosley was glad to be away from here, it was one of the worse ones he had seen to date. He was always happy to be a part of these clandestine operations. They were done as special favors to people in places of power. People, who could not afford the scandals or other situations, granted this situation was stranger than the others. Before he arrived to the car, he wondered what he was doing around there, and decided that he needed to go back to the office. He did not remember leaving his house this morning, strange.

Remus performed an Obliviate on the Dursleys, put a good block, and inserted a memory of them finding the cupboard open. They could not even remember about Dr. Elly's visit the day before. Let Dumbledore ask them whatever, whenever he came around. He remembered about the son and went by the car. He was sitting on the floor, he just put a memory of waiting for his parents and nobody came out. He went into a shed behind the house, and he Apparated at the Granger home. He went to the Floo.

**Lucius and Serpens.**

"Don't look back, and Malfoy, I don't like what you are doing. But, I like less what has happened. I have fought for the light, and I don't understand what is going on. I just know is not what I believe or can support. I will be following you closely. I have looked in the minds of the Lestrange brothers, and I still don't like them or their supremacist blood ideas. However, they are not guilty, they had Veritaserum as well.  
The Black witch has done some nasty things in her life, but this is one of the worst. It will be a while before I can have a good night sleep after seeing their combined memories. If there is an evil witch, she is it, and I hope she is never out of Azkaban. Take them where I never seen them again, if they ever fight against us, I will kill them myself. As for Sirius, I am ashamed. Take him and hide him well. I have copied the evidence for when he is ready to come forward again. Dumbledore, we the light need to decide, it is none of your business. You owe us two lives Go to this address, here is a key. Take them far away and keep walking."

Serpens and Lucius kept walking. After a block or two, they looked back and there was not anyone behind them. They Apparated at the given address, it was a small hotel at Knockturn Alley, and the key was to one of their rooms. On the bed, there were three grown up men. The room stunk badly, of unwashed bodies, dried blood, feces, and urine, and sickness. They were all very ill and shaking. Lucius saw the bearded men. And his eyes were full of tears for what he saw. It just wasn't right. They would have to touch them. Good thing his Pepere also wore gloves. They stood to the side, and they Apparated to Malfoy Manor. No more than one or two words had been exchanged between the Malfoys, this was appalling. Lucius hated the dark mark more than ever. Damn Bella, damn the Dark Lord, damn Albus, damn them all.

**Arthur meets the Benevolent Tyrant**

Lucius had been right; Albus had invaded his mind as soon as he came in. Arthur was trying to control his anger and his disillusionment, his Molly.

"Sorry son, needed to make sure. You understand it, right?" Dumbledore asked with a benevolent voice and the old twinkle.

Arthur forced a smile, "I am not sure what are you talking about it. And what is the reason probing my mind?"

"Molly came to see me, she thought some silly. Let it go." Dumbledore was being evasive.

"She came to see you, why and when?" Arthur's voice had an edge.

"She was concerned about your sudden fortune. Wives, she was being silly. Was afraid that maybe you might have done something wrong." Dumbledore told him.

"The money, is that it? I did not want to tell her the truth. I have invested some every year, and they have paid big. We should have a comfortable life. I did not tell her how much, so it will last longer. I want to grow the funds." Arthur smiled with complicity permeating his voice.

**Dumbledore Controlling Do-Gooder  
or Too much good is bad.**

Dumbledore was no longer suspicious and he smiled, he would keep an eye on Arthur. Women, they were silly at times. Now, for Harry's keeper; he needed to stop, the man thought Family Services wanted to see Harry. Not a good idea, not yet. He looked at the wall; it was nearly 11:15, time to go. He Apparated near the Dursley's home, and under and invisibility charm, came by the house. He would have Floo connected, this was not convenient. As he approached he noticed the car still at the driveway. Hmm, something was off.

* * *

A/N Thanks for your support. Hopefully the notes helped. I am trying my best to keep up with the story. I think a couple more chapters at this age, and after that, to meet them before Hogwarts….There might be a mention of same sex unions, but not slash. I respect choices between consenting adults. We don't have a choice in choosing our loves. Again this week there were two chapters.


	16. Healing the broken

DISCLAIMER: HP BELONGS TO JKR.

Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews. Hugs to my main betas, Savva and TVAddict1981.

Will this be a Harmony? No, not this, Draco will suffer enough as it is. There are surprises waiting for Harry. Will it be Ginny, heavens not.

* * *

**HEALING THE BROKEN**

Arthur arrived home. He now understood that something had changed Dumbledore; and it had been a slow and gradual change. Maybe so many losses and fighting the dark for so long had taken a toll, and he no longer trusted anyone's judgment but his own. He went over case by case and turned them on his mind by enumerating them.

- On Sirius case, he had been a self-appointed judge, jury, and executioner, and he had been wrong. Sirius had been sent for life for killing his best friends, and ten Muggles; and to find out the traitor was Wormtail made it clear that Albus was fallible.

-Then to make it all worse, he had used blood wards and gave Harry, a Magical child, to his aunt who hated her sister Lily, the dead witch, and all that was magical. That made him irresponsible and hard to trust with the safety of children.

-Albus had sent two Death Eaters, the Lestrangers, who were as much victims as their victims to Azkaban. Why? Simply because he was angry over the Longbottoms, and was not able to consider their personal tragedy and their lack of free will thus condemning them to a life in a terrible prison; and Sirius, Rabastan had been quite young, and Rodolphus just a few years older.

- Lastly his worse fault, he was not adverse to use compulsion and natural greed to make spouses to turn against one another. He had no aversion to destroy families For what he considered the greater good, he had made himself a benevolent tyrant.

Arthur hated blood purists. He was good friends with the Prewett brothers and with many who had died in conflict, and he wanted to fight for them, but he wasn't willing to be blind to Albus' bad decisions and abuse of power.

He made a decision, two could play this game. Hopefully Molly was still salvageable since he could never abandon his beloved children. He had turned into a spy for Lucius, and he would play his part from now on. He would fight for the right side, his.

"Arthur, Bill had a small problem at school, and I had to go in a hurry." Were Molly's first words when he arrived home, she was repeating Albus' words. Charlie listened with interest? _What had happened to Bill and when? Mum had not said she was going to see Bill. Why was mum lying?_ _I am going to tell my daddy. _He decided, something was wrong.

"You don't say? Yes, Albus mentioned your coming when he came by the Ministry to run errands." Arthur was boiling inside at her lie. Molly was speechless at the unexpected statement, but played along.

"It is early, we can go out shopping, and then we can put the children early to bed." Molly wanted to play her love card, not wanting further questioning.

Although, Arthur was mad, he loved Molly and liked their physical relation too much to give it up. This was going to be a long battle. "Yes, let's do that." Molly smiled to herself; she had Arthur wrapped around her little finger.

Charlie saw the smirk on his father's face. There was something going on, and he was keeping his eyes open, and his ear close to the ground, his mother had lied and his father knew it. He needed to talk to Bill before he said anything to his father.

"Yes, Ronny, Mommy will buy the Quidditch jumper just like the one of the Zabini boy, and for you, little lady, that big dolly you wanted at the toy store." Molly told the excited little children. The twins, and Charlie wanted new trainers, and Percy wanted a pair of dress shoes.

_**When it Rains it pours – Broken **_

Lucius and Serpens arrived with the injured wizards. Axel and Mipsy took them to the large room prepared for them. It was located at one of the closed wings that had been aired and cleaned for today; the area which seemed in ruins, was at the edge the old castle walls. It was not all ruins, it was disguised by a powerful charm concealing a wing of five suites; the entrance to the hallway from the manor was hidden behind a movable magic wall.

The elves had prepared medicinal baths with insecticide potions for the new comers. Lucius sent an owl for Severus to come over; all the work needed to be finished this day because tomorrow was the full moon; and Remus wouldn't be available.

Healer Muctis arrived, he came with his son who had been a healer for six years now. The Muctis, a family of medical wizards had attended the Malfoy families for centuries. They worked exclusively for the Malfoy and their employees and were 100% loyally bound to the Malfoy Family.

They went into the bath to clean the men; they had to be deloused, facial hair gone, and bodies cleaned, healing insecticide salves applied, and gently moved to the beds. Sometimes magic had its limitations and sanitary measurements still had their place in the Wizarding world.

Rodolphus had been tortured many times. He was in the same cell with Bella for two years and she wasn't gentle. She mentally tortured him and did sexual favors in exchange for the guards to beat him up. He had been violated, bones broken, and some unspeakable tortures done to him. Same had been done to Rabastan, and the combination had snapped Rodolphus' psychic. Lucius did a gentle probe and had to retreat, he ran to the bathroom to vomit. The brothers needed a gentle hand; he would send the women to take care of them.

Sirius was malnourished, the three of them were. He was suffering from hypothermia and his mind wasn't well. He appeared well beyond his twenty-four years, and it was the same for Rabastan.

Azkaban was run by corrupt officials who pocketed the funds sent to run the place. The presence of the Dementors made it all that much worse.

Dobby pop with a loud crack, "Master Lucius, the little master is heres, Healer Muctis must come right and says the little Master be very sick."

"Pépère, could you stay here, with Healer Muctis Jr.?" Serpens nodded his head , "Go,"

Nothing would have prepared Lucius for what he saw next. Grant's sister had to go back to work, but Jones and Remus were there. Cissa, Grant, and Jeanie were there as well. Thallia had stayed with the little ones and Pretzel.

Dobby had Scourgified the small child and dressed him in one of Draco's night clothes, left open for the healer to check. The child's face was swollen; one eye was swollen shut; the lips were cracked from the fever; and he wore glasses put together with tape.

But it was when the Healer removed Harry's top that the reality came crushing upon them. Remus growled menacingly, the women closed their eyes and then came to stand by the bedside. Remus was pale, obviously trying to keep it together. Lucius could not understand how a child could have belt marks, bruises, and infected sores. And to be so skinny, you could count every rib and bone.

Fury ran up his throat. He tasted bile and anger. Here was the son of a great house, andeven if they were Blood traitors, how could have anyone treated a noble heir like this. Fucking Muggles, no, it wasn't the Muggles, it was Dumbledore's fault for not checking more on the child. He wanted to go and first kill the Muggles and then take care of the Headmaster.

He knew that there was only one who could defeat the Dark Lord, and the one was this child, and Lucius doubted the child's survival past the night. They should have tried harder, and Severus needed to come.

"Lord Malfoy, who is this child?" he had already seen the mark. "Is he Harry Potter?" asked Healer Muctis, disgust was painted on his face.

"Yes, he is," answered Lucius, his face was contorted with anger. Having a child the same age was making him lose control.

Remus paced the room like an angry beast, he wanted to go and kill the Muggles who were responsible. _Oh James, I have been a bad friend_. _How Dumbledore could have allowed this to happen?_ He growled again.

"Remus go with Dobby, I have another person you must see." Remus heart beeped irregularly. Could it be? He did not want to leave Harry behind but he wanted to see Sirius; and Lucius didn't want an angry werewolf around his wife. Grant offered to go with him, and Lucius thought it might be a good idea. They probably needed a dental healer, at least to look.

After a thorough examination, and Healer Muctis' soft curses, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, this child needs to go to St Mungo's. I cannot adequately treat him here. The men in the other room need the same, but they are adults and I can take the risk. This boy is very important to all of us. With due respect sir, I know you respected the Dark Lord."

"Please stop right there; there is no need to apologize. I have no real allegiances. Unfortunately, the boy must stay here; so tell me what needs to be done. You or your son can stay here. You know this is a secret, and nobody can find out, right?"

Muctis shoulders sagged. He was not at all sure that this child could be saved at home. He would try but he had a bad feeling. Cissa and Jeanie were holding hands; both had the same thought, what if something should happen to one of them, would this be Draco or Hermione? Tears were coming down their faces. They both had internally decided to be this boy's mother, and give him all he had missed since his young mother had died.

After a protracted silence dragging for at least thirty minutes, "He has a perforated lung and a nasty infection raging inside. He is totally dehydrated, and he hasn't had a square meal all his life. Who has done this? Whoever has done it must pay!" Healer Muctis' voice was angry; most unusual for him because he was reserved and almost never spoke out his diagnosis, but he was shocked. In all his years working for the privileged he had never seen something like this.

"I will do it, and remember that the young men also need intensive care. I guess tha we will take turns." Muctis said. "We will need some special potions only available at St. Mungo's."

"I will get them for you." Lucius advised, he had enough contacts everywhere.

"He needs around the clock care, elves are usually ok, but not for him. He needs an adult, preferably a woman, and children** if** he gets better." He put a marked emphasis on the 'if.'

"He will get better, and the ones who did this will pay, maybe not right away, but oh, yes, they will." Said Lucius and Cissa said, "Aye."

They were all so involved that they didn't hear the door open and little feet quietly make their way in. By the time the adult noticed, Mimi was by the bed with Draco in tow.

"Arry, you are real and so many boo-boos. Poor Arry, the doptor will makes all better." Mimi said as she touched his hand, climbing on the side of the bed. Draco stayed behind grabbing Lucius thigh, bug-eyed and horrified to see a child smaller than him, all bruised and so very pale.

Lucius was upset the kids were here, they had probably escape Memere's supervision, they were fast as the wind.

Harry opened his eyes just a little, and tried to smile, "You are the angel, is my mommy here?" he had looked at Dudley's books, and had listened to the books being read to him while hiding very quiet behind the couch, so he knew about heaven and angels. He also knew that his mommy was dead, and that she must be in heaven, so the pretty angel was here with him sent by his mommy.

"You silly," a favorite word of Mimi's, she thought it was very grown up, "I am Mimi, and your mommy isn't here, but my mommy and mommy Cissa are here, and Traco is here too." She said while the adults watched.

Healer Muctis had a big smile; he hadn't thought that the boy would regain conscience on his own, this was a good sign, and he had been right, mothers and children. This child needed love and lots of it.

Draco lost his shyness, and he came forward. He went around the bed and climbed in the other side, and without hesitation he held Harry's other hand. Harry smiled again, "Hi Traco." And he went to sleep. Healer Muctis just worked around the children, while the adults looked with infinite sadness and also with joy.

Thallia had come looking for the little rascals and came forth slowly. She was first appalled at the state of the child being healed, and her soft heart twisted inside to see the young children being strong beyond their years. Feelings of revenge were holding the adults hostage, but they would later talk about their options.

Draco liked Harry and glad to be of some help. However, he didn't like the way Mimi was being so nice and holding Harry's hand. She was his, and he wasn't if he wanted to share. Draco was a good host, and he would be polite as Daddy was with Uncle Sevus and other wizards. A friend would be fine, but Mimi was his. He would explain it to Harry when he was well. Reaching this decision, he took on to the job of being a good host.

Mimi was happy to see Harry; she had known that he wasn't a dream. He was very sick; he had fevers and probably a big headache. She petted his hand and touched his hair gently, and then got on her knees and removed the broken glasses, which she passed to her Mommy. "You need to buy him new ones, these are broken." Miss Bossy was alive and well.

Dobby was back and also stood near by. He liked this little wizard a lot. This was Harry Potter, he had heard them talking. All the elves knew he had defeated the Dark Lord, and he, Dobby, was standing right by him.

**Sirius**

It smelled of consommé with chopped gizzards, and a dash of Fino Sherry, his favorite. Just as Momma Dorea used to prepare for her boys; this bed was soft, and he was nice and warm. He must have died and it made him a little sad. He was hopping to get his godchild back.

"Is he going to be fine?" He heard a voice ask. Shit, he recognized the voice; he opened one eye. If tis was heaven, it was very nice. Nice accommodation, silk covered walls, large windows with silk drapes, and two more beds, and turned his face.

"MOONY? Is that YOU?" Sirius tried to sit up, only to find out he had zero strength.

"Stay down, you are weak and have gone through a bad ordeal. You are also very undernourished. I am so glad to see you Padfoot." Remus had a smile from ear to ear.

He walked forward while the young healer and Serpens worked to heal Rodolphus.

Serpens was a good assistant. _This wizard, the age of his Lucius, was a step away from death' door,_ Serpens angrily though, and seeing the Death Eater's mark on his arm, the anger for the Dark Lord intensified. He was glad to hear the other young wizard waking up after three years in that hell hole. _He wished that either Octan or Abraxas had trusted him, at least Abraxas had written the letter to him about his suspicions of the Dark Lord. So many dead over the two last Dark Lords, always the same story, maybe they would learn this time._

"Moony, you know I didn't betray them. It was Peter, he lost a finger during the explosion," Sirius was trying to explain in a big hurry.

"Shh, we will talk later. I know that and more. We have a lot to talk. But first, remain calm and don't make me have to restrain you."

Remus had his wand handy. "You are at Malfoy Manor; and don't make those face, we aren't prisoners. You need to take my word for it. We all have put our trust in the wrong leaders, and no, Lucius is not who you think. Do you promise to stay calm and I will tell you more? Just know, Dumbledore is not one to be trusted. Be very careful." Remus talked calmly and hoped to make some sense.

Sirius thought, _that was too much information and all too bizarre. But seeing that Remus believed in his innocence; being taken away from that hell, and being spoon fed consommé by Moony made sense. He would listen. He had all the time in the world. He wanted to eat, sleep, and get better._

"Two more things before you fall back to sleep. I am tutoring two children, one young wizard, Malfoy's heir, and one little Muggleborn witch, and we just rescued Harry Potter. Albus had him living with Lilly's horrible sister, and the poor lad is almost dead. He is James, but he is all broken."

Sirus face came alive. Blood started to pump furiously, the adrenaline and serotonin served better than a healing potion. He sat on the bed. The three healthy wizards looked at the dark haired wizard with awe. "Is my godson here?"

Remus smiled, he liked the color returning to Sirius cheeks, "Yes, if you promise to behave, I will take you to see him."

"I will try, I need clothes," Dobby was ready with all he needed.

"A shave and a shower…" as he touched his face, he looked at Remus with wonder.

"It has all been done for you, you were, shall we say, not clean? If you care to use the loo etc, I will wait."

Grant was currently examining Rabastan's mouth and shaking his head. All the teeth had to go. They had been to a medieval type prison judging by all the broken teeth, scars and bruises. And the little boy, he could not get the images away from him. He still wished that he could get up and run. And he knew it was no longer an option. Sometimes you are called to fight wars and you fight them on if they are just, only a cowards backs out. A Granger would never be a coward.

* * *

The next part you can skip or read. It is something that happens into the future. A little crazy idea, a way to forget all the abuse we have seen here.  
-

This happens some time after the last chapter you read, just a crazy little something, a romp of sorts.


	17. Read the intro first- A peacock tale

**JKR still rules..**

**This happens some time after the last chapter you read, just a crazy little something, a romp of dogs and wolves, and one tasty bystander. I don't even watch wild animal shows, the upset me, but... this chapter was meant as an angst buster. This chapter contains a murder, of the feathered kind, and it might offend some readers. It happens some time in the future. You don't have to read it, and you will not miss anything at all, other than maybe,a laugh.  
**

* * *

**Moony and the pack.**

**Fowl Blues**

**1984-1991 Interlude.**

Less than one year ago Brutus had ruined the planned Thanksgiving celebration. It was an idea of the Grangers who had all lived in the US for one year for their specialization. They had raised turkeys with the Manor fowl, where the children loved to go and pet the animals. Unfortunately, a few days before the celebration the birds decided to leave the coop located in the estate's area where they kept the farm animals.

Shortly before the runaway turkeys were found, Brutus the wolfhound had early Thanksgiving, and the entree had been the fattest fowl. When Draco found out the turkeys were being kept for slaughter, the plans had to be reconsidered, and the turkeys were donated to a petting zoo. Alas, too late, the damage was done and a domestic fowl killer had been born, oh yes; Brutus had loved the hunt, the chase, and a tasty, fresh-killed bird.

Brutus had already been reprimanded for chasing the peacocks more than once. A couple of times, he was truly helping the peahens. Sam, one of the white peacocks, was the equivalent of the yard bully. He had pecked more than one young peahen nearly to death, and had killed a couple of young ones, he was a menace. He knew Brutus had to behave, and he was now in the habit of pecking Brutus' paws, whose reaction was always the same, he would chase the bird and would get his paws and consequently punished by Lucius.

It was near evening time, the full-moon night was a couple days away. Remus was reading a book; he had decided to study Muggle electronics; he was fascinated with the idea of combining their technology with magic in creating better wards, protection devices, and to control magic discharges from a distance.

He wasn't the only one from the Silver Shadows, the dissident group, with similar interests. The ones interested were working on equivalents of vanishing cloaks, magic deflector materials, and other defensive equipment in preparation for a war that was coming sooner or later; it was a marriage of Magic and Muggle sciences. Besides it gave him something to do since his earlier disastrous decissions.

From time to time, Death Eaters, and probably the Order of Phoenix, would try to break through the wards, mostly here at the Manor because they did not know the other locations. They wanted the children, specifically one of them, and vigilance was always their first priority.

The married couples, had gone out to the Opera, and others had gone out to a play, Remus had a test for one of classes coming up, so he smartly volunteered to stay with the children; social life didn't appeal to him for personal reasons. The house-elves were also helping with them. It was close to evening time.

Brutus was barking and Negus was equally restless; Moony felt the danger right away. Someone had broken through one of the wards. Or better, someone had found one of the old escape tunnels; that someone, probably had access to privileged information, and how knows how many intruders were coming in. Moony smelled them before he saw them. The truth was that many of the tunnels could not be found until you were right upon them, and this could be one of them.

"Dobby, Axel, and Prtezel take the children and lock the Manor. Stay in, don't come out until I call you and send someone for Lucius. I will also send my Patronus."

In a pop, none a minute to spare, they were gone. Remus turned into a wolf right at that moment with all of them out the way.

The three large animals were waiting for whoever was coming out; as soon as the ground lifted, they went after two mask covered wizards, both dressed in dark attire. When the intruders saw that their attack was uncovered, they slid out into the tunnel. And Remus pulled a lever to trap them in.

Remus, the dogs, and even the children had learned to push a lever to lock both ends of the slides. And the intruders were locked until somebody would remove the wards. Nobody knew the location of all the tubes, but once discovered the lever would appear at each end. It was the only way to protect against them, at least for the present time; they had found ten so far, and maybe this was the last one.

Remus was glad that a major incident had been averted and willed to be back in human form to no avail, Moony had his own plans and was well on control.

Moony saw the dogs barking, rough housing, having a good time, and he decided to join the fun. They went into the forest to chase rabbits and other creatures, and Moony was happier than he had been in a while. He remembered running with Prongs and Padfoot and missed the trio. He still ran with Padfoot, but it was not always easy since Padfoot had his own life.

It was quite dark, and Moony was happy staying away. Brutus caught the scent of something and was very excited. Moony and Negus followed.

The smell of a delicious bird invaded Moony's senses. He was hungry and had not yet eaten dinner. Besides Moony was still obsessed with Mina and Hera, the fat little owls; plus he was sorry to have missed the turkey feast. Moony was always for game hunting, it was delicious. Oh yes, Woof.

Brutus had found his target. It was Sam, the nastiest of the white peacocks. Remus hated him and so did everyone else. He had pecked all the children, and even Grant had wanted to wring his neck. Unfortunely, he had an advocate, Lucius. The blond wizard loved the fat, ornery, nasty bird. He loved all the white birds and excused their nasty disposition, at least till a few weeks ago when Sam had pecked him really hard for coming between him and the children; he had pulled out his wand, and only stopped the execution because Draco looked at him with great interest.

The peacock was a fool, instead of running, it went to peck Brutus' paw. Wrong move, no humans, the chase was on. I am sorry to inform that the fight was uneven to say the least, and had an unhappy ending, for the peacock. I am relieved to inform you, the chase lasted but a few seconds, and death came swiftly thanks to Moony, who added a little magic and he was gone in a second, before he was even scared, after all Sam feared none, a regrettable error, ehem.

A couple hours after arriving home, Lucius was still looking for the dogs and Remus. Everyone was afraid the intruders had done something awful. The intruders had been found in the tubes. There were two Aurors. Their minds were checked and were found to work for the Order. They erased the location of the slide from the intruders' minds, and took them near the Ministry where they dumped them.

Lucius came upon a clearing and to his horror; he saw bloody white feathers everywhere. Oh no, the intruders had killed one of his precious flock. Must have been Sam, he knew it in his bones; sadness was taking a hold of him, but Sam had his days numbered, he had pecked the entire Manor population; Serpens had sworn next time Sam pecked him, roasted peacock filled with truffles would be on the menu. To be honest, he had nearly killed Sam himself hadn't not be for the smirk in Draco's mouth, the boy had dared him to do the deed, and Lucius had to pull back at the last second.

The grief did not last, a second later, he saw a sight still stored in the pensive stash and never forgotten; it was shown whenever Remus had a celebration and caused all to laugh for a while.

It seemed the dogs hadn't returned when called because all had dined on peacock au natural, i.e., raw. Remus was naked, partially covered by the sleeping dogs. They were all replete from the fine dinner and covered with feathers. The dogs' muzzles were still bloody and Remus looked like a vampire if not for the feathers stuck to his face and one still stuck to his lips. Serpens heard the laughter and called the other searchers. Lucius had actually fallen on the ground, laughing nonstop.

The dogs barfed feathers for one day and didn't feel well; and the same went for Remus, because the peacock feathers were sprayed with non-poisonous bug repellant.

As the canines went, Moony and all of those of the canine persuasion didn't learn a lesson from the stomach troubles, and would always look at the peacocks with longing. The peacocks learned as well and kept their distance from there on. However, some of the abused peahens who had hidden behind the bushes to see Sam's murder, would always come by Remus and cackle amorously to their handsome avenger, a wolf. Nobody said peacocks are smart, bird-brain is the word for such an intellect.

Finis of Interlude

Morale: Peacocks, hunting dogs and Moony are not a good mix.

* * *

Sorry if I offended anyone. I just know how much a dog likes to dream of catching a bird. The muse wanted it, and knows I hate hunting shows. Oh, well... I do feel sorry for Sam, but my own dogs would pay to catch their own bird, bad dogs.


	18. Benevolency gone bad

Still JKR.

Thanks dear Savva, welcome back Irmorena. I will soon give some credit to more reviewers. Thanks to all the readers who take their time to let me know how I am coming along.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Privet Drive-**

"Tuny, where is that blasted freak?" Vernon was sweating profusely. It was fear, a message at the door had announced of Dumbledore's early evening arrival.

They, the Dursleys, could not remember what had happened today. Their last memory was of moving Harry from the cupboard under the stairs to the deep storage room. It was disgusting; he had thrown up on his clothes and had wet his trousers, forgetting he was very sick.

"Vernon, maybe he needs to go to the surgery, he is very hot. I think you went too far this last time. "

"It was your fault for complaining about him so much. He breaks things; he is a FREAK and another mouth to feed, as if it was my responsibility," Vernon was turning purple with anger.

"All I can remember is someone at the door yesterday then another one today; both stood by the door and no freak in site," Vernon screamed again.

They had not heard the soft pop by the door. "And who is the freak you cannot find?" The tall long-bearded demon was addressing them.

"No one, sir, we w—," Petunia started.

"Dispense me of your babble, where is Harry, your nephew, may I add? The same freak that your husband collects a monthly payment of £5,313.00 for his care, and out of that, £2,113.00, were a payment for your care-taking services; a handsome sum I would say. As for the rest, it was meant for his expenses, which should have included a good education, and to bring him up with the decorum due to a son from a good house. I would expect that he be also provided with proper attire, suitable quarters, a nurse, toys, books, and whatever else required. So where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

The Headmaster already knew that Harry was not in the house; furthermore, he had already scanned the entire house looking for him. He had come after Mrs. Figg owl him when she had found the Dursleys combing the neighborhood for Harry.

Petunia looked surprised, "Vernon, he said £5,313.00; what is wrong here?"

Vernon did not bother to answer, he shrugged his shoulders, "Later, we will talk later."

Petunia realized those were all the bonuses and promotions. And that was not even half, besides she was all too aware of the magnitude of their crime; they had collected such large sums, and she had allowed Vernon to practically kill the child; suddenly, she felt rather sick. Vernon was not alone, she had done the same by starving him, when she left him locked over several days, when gone in all those expensive holidays. They were as good as dead.

"Please take me to his room. You can later discuss your marital problems." Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and Snape appeared behind him. Petunia recognized the nasty wizard boy, and she shuddered in fear seeing the now imposing tall wizard, "Severus, please check everyone nook and cranny," and snapped his fingers again. A fierce and very handsome man appeared in the room.

"Scrimgeour, please check around for signs of struggle, blood whatever; and Mrs. Dursley, you go with your old acquaintance," pointing her to Snape who smirked viciously.

Dumbledore appeared disappointed, "To think I trusted you because you wrote me a letter, what a fool I was. We better find Harry at this home, or you better prepared to pay the consequences. Whatever happened to sisterly love?" His eyes misted for an instant remember a little sister long ago.

"Mr. Dursley, would you lead me to Master's Potter's room." Vernon was feeling ill. The sausage he had for lunch was coming back.

"Err, hmm, he shares room with my son," answered Vernon.

"Interesting, lead the way," Dumbledore demanded, he already had seen that he was lying.

Vernon walked up the stairs, seemingly on the way to the gallows; Petunia was not fairing much better. She had the feeling that they knew Harry was not here. Furthermore, she was praying that Dudley would not be coming back from having tea with his best friend, two houses down. She didn't want her sweet baby to be afraid.

In Dudley's room there was only one large bed. Further inspection of the room confirmed there were no Harry's belongings in this room. The next room was a playroom for one child with only one desk. There were not traces of Harry living here either.

Dumbledore had a sinking feeling. Someone had taken Harry, but if so, who had? Moreover, where did the lad sleep, inside a cupboard? Of course not, he must be missing something. Or, had these brutes killed him. He needed Harry to kill Voldemort; he knew they were not taken good care of him, but nothing like this. He believed a little over 1,000 galleons, would sweeten the chore; besides, the woman was the auntie, for Merlin's sake. The blood wards were the easiest to cast, and he would have full control over them, but obviously he had made an error in judgment.

"Albus, come right now." Albus heard the concern in Severus' voice and wasted no time. He Apparated back to the first floor, forgetting about Vernon, who taking advantage of the lapse, stepped to his room, dug under the mattress, took out a flat case, and slipped his bulky frame out the window. It was no small feat but he did it. He went down a fire escape ladder that he had kept since ever just for a time like this. He would miss Tunny and would find a way to get her; but for now, he had the key to the car.

The three wizards were appalled at what they found. Under the stairs, behind a front row of coffers and travel cases, there was a little cot; it had a meager mattress, a thin deck, and some old clothes hanging from a wire.

Dumbledore missed a pair of condemning eyes passing judgment on him; yes, Albus was the one at fault.

"Albus this is not all," Scrimgeour guided him. The other room smelled of sickness, and other unpleasant smells, which the couple had certainly tried to remove. With a wave of the wand, the Aurora showed him all the signs of blood around the room.

Dumbledore came by Petunia who was being dragged around by Snape. "Severus, would you do the honors?"

Snape put his hand on her forehead, the memories of the last two days seemed to be whipped out. That was good, he thought, and then refrained he of an opinion knowing how powerful Albus was. Petunia was screaming, the feeling the invasion of her brain was not gentle, and it made her feel intense pain. Severus was invasive; he moved fast and even looked at very personal memories. Memories of envy and hatred for Lilly made him very sad.

What he saw next made his father's deeds seemed trivial when compared to the cruelty the young child had to endure. At least he had his mother's love and a meal in front of him. This woman had allowed so many acts of cruelty to happen to her own kin; Severus wanted to vomit.

She personally was neglectful and had willfully allowed the cruelty to happen. She complained about the child and locked her self-up while she could hear the cries. He saw her lying to the small boy, telling him that his parents were monsters and drunks who had died in a car accident, and that he was freak and deserved nothing. At once, he remembered Lilly, her eyes, he had her eyes, but the face reminded him of James. He had to stop, "the bathroom, where is it?"

He ran and emptied his stomach. He was really hoping that there was no afterlife, so he would not have to tell Lily what he had seen, and why he had never checked on her son.

Dumbledore had been inside, once he saw Snape's face he decided at once; he could not allow the Order to know this. He would blame the Muggles, and he needed to put Dursley in Azkaban. Merlin, he had left the man alone upstairs.

"Scrimgeour, bring the husband," Albus was ordering when the doorbell rang. It was Dudley.

The three wizards left the house sometime later. Albus was furious to have let his guard down letting the criminal get away. They left a compulsion on Petunia to get in touch with them whenever Vernon came around. Dumbledore had to figure out to find out where Harry was and how to punish the Muggles, or his authority would be challenged. Petunia could not leave the perimeter of the house and neither could Dudley. There was nothing else to be done, for now.

Dumbledore had gained a staunch enemy who no longer trusted him. It was his fault for not checking before, and he was going to try to wash his hands. Neither the Auror nor the Professor favored the headmaster getting his hands on the boy, and hoped he was safe. Severus was going out tonight; he had a date and broadcasted to whomever tried to read his mind.

**Friday morning at the Manor**.

Sirius was waking up after having nightmares all night long. The sight of Harry was too much for his weak body and he fainted. The healer gave him an extra dose of dreamless sleep but it was not working.

After Grant had checked the teeth of three inmates and whatever were left of Harry's, he gave his recommendations of extractions to curb the infection on the body, Muctis told them he would be bringing a dental healer of great trust, his son-in-law. Snape would be contacted today, to get all the required potions. He often came to visit Lucius and it would not be any different from other weeks.

Sirius was not sure where he was, when he heard a female voice he recognized. "Sirius, are you awake?"

He opened his eyes, and he saw that Narcissa was there. She looked as pretty as always. Why was she here? He looked at her with visible mistrust.

She laughed, "No need to be like that, I am also glad to see you. You are safe at the Manor." Ah, it was all coming back. She pulled a chair and sat by his side.

"Dear cousin, sorry you had to endure all of this. You were set up. We need you a bit better to discuss the next move. Lucius will be here in a while and we need to decide. You are all safe here for now. Right now the ones in biggest danger are Harry and Rodolphus. Harry is the worst. Nobody knows if he will pull through." She held Sirius' shaking hand.

"Cissy, how could this happen? I don't understand, who was taking care of little Harry?" Sirius face was hard, his eyes blazing with anger and fever.

"Sirius, you need to calm down, you cannot go anywhere, you are very sick yourself. If I tell you, do you promise just to listen?"

He nodded, but not sure if he would be able to keep the promise. He knew as soon as he was able, he would be paying a visit to whoever was responsible. He wanted to know why he was here, instead of Bella, Cissy's sister. And why Lestranges and again no Bella, and why was he here in the midst of a Death Eater's family, and why was Remus here? He was still confused and felt the Dementors around him.

"Dumbledore sent Harry to Harry mother's sister. Apparently, the child was living inside a cupboard." Cissa bit her lip and looked the other way, Sirius was crushing her hand.

"Fucking Dumbledore, is he crazy? That woman hated Lilly. I will kill all those responsible. I didn't kill James or Lilly. Please believe me." Sirius looked demented; he was not well, not well at all.

"Cissy, Cissy, is that you?" Rabastan tried to sit up to look at the apparition in front of him. He was also a ghost of the wizard he had been.

Cissa stood up, and went by Rab's bed. She sat on the mattress, and Rabastan half sat and embraced her in a tight hug. He was crying like a baby, and it broke Cissa's heart. She was ashamed for Bella's badness, she knew the brothers were blood supremacists but would never do the vile things Bella did for her Dark Lord.

Rodolphus was still non-responsive. Rabastan asked, "Cissa, is Dolphus going to be well?"

She was choking with emotion, and did not know how to answer. At the door were Lucius, Serpens, and Grant. Lucius came and put his arms around Cissa. "Shh, love, all is going to be well."

"Good to see you Rabastan. Now we have you all here. I hope by Sunday we can all talk. Meanwhile, you are restrained to the sleeping areas. We don't know if the escape will be reported, we don't think it will. I will explain to you all later. As far as the Prison officials are concerned, you are all still there. My wife and I are very happy to have you here."

He stood up with Grant and Serpens to greet Muctis Jr.

The healer had just woken up and was coming from the bathroom. "Nice tub, big enough for a family. Oh, good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Granger, " he came around and shook hands.

"Sirius Black, my wife's cousin, and Rabastan Lestrange, a dear friend of the family, here are Serpens Malfoy, the house head, my great Grandfather, and my future in law. I will explain later. And yes, he is a Muggle, or so it seems."

Lucius could not take his eyes away from Cissa's hands; she was still holding Rabastan's. However, the peace in the younger wizard's eyes made his eyes water. He was grateful of how much good had come out of Draco finding his little mate.

"The three adult women will be taking turns with you all. Muctis feels you can all benefit from a witch's hand, and maybe the children can come and visit when Dolphus is better."

Lucius guts were twisting; he did not want Cissa here with the Lestranges. He knew that Dolphus still loved Cissa, and he had never stopped. He wanted them gone, far away, to be with their parents, but that might be dangerous. Grant had an idea worth exploring.

Sirius was looking at the Muggle, his brain registering something, same with Rabastan. He looked very familiar, but he could not figure out whom he resembled.

"Grant, you look so familiar, "his eyes closed from the effort. Rabastan had already fallen sleep; Thallia stayed for the first shift so Muctis Jr. could go home, once his father returned. Lucius was holding Cissa by the waist. She had not stopped crying since Rabastan closed his eyes. She was looking at the wasted wizards, especially at Rodolphus.

At that same moment, Lucius remembered meeting Bella, and the day he got m the Dark Mark, the worse times in his life. Right then, both times, he had known Bella would destroy everything within her path.

Next, they went to see the little wizard; the hallway was very quiet. They came to the room, and inside the blankets were Harry, Draco, and Mimi. Remus had fallen sleep at the foot of the bed. They smiled, "Lazy bones, it is time to get up." called Jeanie.

In less than five seconds, Draco was up and had jumped in his daddy's arms. Mimi was going to do the same with Grant, and seeing Harry looking forlorn she sat on the bed and held his hand.

"Arry, my daddy can be your daddy too, and Traco will loan you his as well, right Daddy and Daddy Lucius?"

"He isn't your daddy, he is mine, but I will loan it to you if you loan me yours." Draco stated, his brow knitted, he was not good at sharing not even with Mimi, no yet, besides Grant knew some great games.

Lucius felt something melting inside, he already saw Mimi as his little girl, and this just made it better. Narcissa had a smile from side to side. "You may call me mommy Cissa, if you want. " Grand and Jeanie were looking at Harry, whose lip was stuck out.

"Think of all of us as your family and call us whatever you want," volunteered Jeanie, and sat by the battered little boy, who sat up with great effort to receive the first big hug he remembered from an adult woman. Last night Remy hugged him. This must be a good dream.

His voice was very shaky; he still had a high fever and was rather weak. It was all the love, and the children contributing to a miraculous recovery, "Will you be sending me back to the Durleys?" Jeanie felt him tremble with fear.

Grant came forth and so did Lucius and Cissa. They formed a wall around both sides of the bed. They touched his hands, and told him, "No, never, we can promise that, you can trust us."

He hardly heard the people around him, exhaustion took over him, and he went to sleep. There was no a dry eye, and even the men had moist eyes. Remus was looking from his position, his head in a pillow and most his face under the blanket. He smiled and wanted back to sleep; he had stayed up all night with Harry who kept crying and screaming.

The wounded were not yet out of the woods.

The parents gathered the children; Remus indicated that he was staying with Harry until someone came back from breakfast.

Later, during the early evening, and after the extra guests had been resting all day long, Harry was once again unconscious; the healer came by Lucius, "Lord Malfoy, I must insist the child is taken to St Mungo's, and we need stronger potions for Mr. Lestrange, otherwise we might loose one or the other."

Muctis was frustrated that after the early good signs Harry seemed to be fading away. His body was very weak, and he needed special medication.

It was five thirty when Snape arrived without notice. "I knew that Harry must be here. I need to be careful; Dumbledore thinks that it was you Lucius who took him. He made the assumption with Arthur coming by here, damn Molly and Rita Skeeter. Last night, I was reading to come but Dumbledore wanted to discuss the curriculum. Here are the potions; and don't be surprised with an unexpected visit from the Aurors."

"Mrs. Granger, enchanted," Severus stretched his hand greeting Jeanie who was coming with her hand outstretched, and the little ones came right behind. Mimi and Draco squealed with glee, and Snape still remembering the non-so long ago accident, looked at them with some reluctance. All the adults knew the incident with the children, and Lucius was appraising Snape with mischief in his eyes.

"Uncle Sevy," both said at the same time. Severus eyes rolled, and Lucius had to control his laughter, "pick us up," and he bent and obliged.

He tried to smirk while Narcissa and Jeanie looked at him with mother's pride on their eyes because he seemed to like their children. The cold professor carrying the two terrors, which were playing with his hair, and touching his face, was a sight for motherly eyes. Jeanie already had two choices waiting for him, one Kelly, or maybe Elly, however, Elly seemed a better choice for Remus; but from her experience she knew that only time would tell.

"Uncle Sevy, I love your big nose, mine is too little. You can probably smell like a doggie." Mimi said while touching his nose and giving him a sloppy kiss.

Everyone was quiet, wanting to laugh but embarrassed for Severus who looked ready to kill. Lucius chose to look at his shoes.

"Don't kiss other wizards, I tolds you that before. You are mine." Draco saved the day and everyone felt free to laugh. Severus was thinking that he hated children, sometimes.

"I kiss my daddies, uncles, Remy and Harry, and my mommy said is okay. Here, Traco," she moved forward and kissed his cheek with a loud smooch.

Draco smiled and all was well.

"Where is Remus?" Severus asked.

Lucius and Serpens were the only ones, who knew, and Lucius answered with alacrity, "He went out to visit his home town, he will back early tomorrow." Lucius looked at him reprovingly, and Severus blushed, shit, he had forgotten the full moon.

"Ah, yes I remember. May I see your guests? I brought the potions; the dental was difficult to brew." Severus asked.

"Guests, as in three more, a total of four" Lucius indicated. As they were going up to see Harry, the bell to the front gate was activated.

Dobby, and Axel both came, "Sir, a couple Aurors be here, they needs to be speakins to yous."

Lucius whispered something in Cissa's ear, and she nodded her head. "Children, let's Floo to the Grangers to pick up some books and toys, Grant let's go." They mobilized in surprisingly record time.

"Love, please remember to close their Floo,"

Lucius reminded them and saw them disappear in the green light and worried for them. He was concerned for the children since the time Avery tried to kidnap them, the worry never left his mind. He was surprised for the intense feelings he had for his new daughter. Serpens explained to him, it was the Veela in him. If something would happen to Draco, he would protect Draco's mate with his life. If she was of age, she could also become his bride, it had happened before in Malfoy History.

"Let them in, now. Dobby you go to Master Harry's room, and pull the false wall by the door, and place a silencing charm. If someone is about to enter the room, Apparate them to the other room, Axel, go the other wing, and make sure the tapestries are in place. Severus, let's go to the library. "

At the Granger's fireplace, the women, and the children arrived. Jones had heard the Floo and stood by it waiting for them.

He looked at the children and asked, "Ah, you two must be sharing his mark. It is rather clever if I say so myself," and he smiled.

Draco and Mimi were already running towards the kitchen, Missus Jones we are here, might we have chocolate biscuits and milk."

Grant and Jeanie only let her have a biscuit two or three times per week. However, around the Manor was nearly impossible. And what was with the clever mark? As they ran out, both Cissa and Jeanie saw what he meant. Their hair had covered their pen-drawing rendition of Harry's scar that was quite accurate, probably done by Remus or maybe the older Malfoy.

Cissa felt a shiver, just thinking of an Auror wondering about such distinctive mark. Maybe Serpens was right, they needed to leave the Manor for a few months and then come back. The children were too fast and unpredictable, and about Harry— well, they must make a decision.

"Dr. Granger, Dr. Elly has just arrived with the children. "

Jeanie was not ready for this. Cissa admiringly looked at the young woman; she was tall, with curly blond hair. The newcomer walked towards them holding the hands of two blond toddlers.

Narcissa recognized her; she had seen her where and with whom? Ah yes, at the Manor? How could that be?

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Eleanor blushed.

[][][][][][]

Note: I have one suggestion for a name for the new group to include Grey, I agree. Grey Shadows? Is that a good name? Thanks so much padfootsgrl79 for her recommendation. Special mention to JanJan2009, who review up every chapter she read in one sitting.

I thank all my readers, and specially the ones who take their time to write a review. Sorry for any mistakes, they are bound to happen when I write so much, besides working and living a RL; my betas try their best. Blessings.


	19. Secrets, Aurors, Healer Pixies

J**KR still rules.**

**Sorry, slow coming. I was posting chapters written a while ago while I have experienced computer problems. I am happy to say the replacement is coming soon. I bought a new mac book pro. Will operate half mac and have windows.**

**Savva thanks and thanks to all. Writing is still taking a back seat to RL**

**Special mention to some super duper reviewers, some many great suggestions. I must confess that I am getting a fat head. I hope not much bigger, I already cannot wear women's hats. I love each one of the lovely reviews, and I use a lot of you all's ideas. There is one reviewer who had lot of insight, and frankly nearly wrote a chapter, helikesitheymikey, thanks for your recommendations.**  
**I am thinking of the Grey Specter Shadows. GSS. I have not yet decided, but it appears that way. I hope you all like some of the answers here. I still undecided as to Rodolphus and who gets who. It is a little to early.**

* * *

**LAST WEEK**

Who were the Aurors looking for? The convicts, or Harry and why so fast, he needed some rest. This was too much.

At the Granger's fireplace, the women, and the children arrived. Jones had heard the Floo and was there waiting for them.

He looked at the children,"Ah, you two must be sharing the young Master Harry's mark. It is rather clever if I say so myself, well done, "and he smiled.

Draco and Mimi were already running towards the kitchen," Missus Jones, we are here, may we have chocolate biscuits and milk."

Grant and Jeanie would normally allowed sweets two or three times per week. However, around the Manor, it was nearly impossible to regulate the sweets. And what was with the clever mark? As they ran out, both Cissa and Jeanie saw what he meant. Their hair had covered their painted mark, Hermione and Draco's, was a rendition of Harry's scar; very accurate, probably done by Remus or maybe the older Malfoys.

Cissa felt a shiver; what if an Auror saw such distinctive mark? Maybe Serpens was right. Leave the Manor for a few months and then come back. The children were too fast and unpredictable, and with Harry—well, they must make a decision.

"Drs. Granger, Dr, Elly is here with the children."

Neither Jeanie nor Grant was ready for this, not with Cissa here; then, they remembered Ellie had seen Remus already. Cissa looked at the tall, slender blond with the curly hair coming in with two blond toddlers on tow. She knew her; she had seen her where, and with whom, yes at the Manor? How could this be?

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Eleanor blushed.

◄► ◄► ◄►  
**Grangers' secrets are uncovered**

"Yes, Elly, so sorry about Evan," Narcissa came forward and hugged Grant's sister. Jeanie and Grant looked at each other, both puzzled.

"Please don't say anything in front of the children." Elly begged Narcissa.

The two young blond children ran towards Hermione.

"May I?" Narcissa was visibly shaken.

"Please, Frankie, he was just three a few days ago, and Evangeline soon will be two."

"You have two? I thought there was only Frankie?" Evangeline in a rare display of friendliness went straight to Narcissa.

"My, o my, she looks like my mother, the same eyes, mouth, but the hair is Evan's." Narcissa decided to let this go. She felt the looks from Grant and Jeanie, and Elly's discomfort, but she could not stop from holding her cousin's children. She did not know what was going one and how could this be? She had understood that Eleanor was a Halfblood. She let it go.

Frankie was already by Hermione and Draco. Hermione was dragging them towards her room.

"Auntie, may I take the baby wif us?" Mimi asked giving her aunt a big hug.

"Evie can go when she is ready." Elly answered with a smile. She turned to look at Mrs. Malfoy and Evie, and was moved to see the tears in Narcissa's eyes. Evie was playing with Narcissa's long hair and her necklace. Looking at them, you could see the family resemblance.

"Grant, Jeanie, Mrs. Malfoy, please let's go into the drawing room and we can talk. I was hoping for my mother to explain some of this mess. But, I guess, we don't choose the dates for unexpected encounters."

"Elly, the name is Narcissa, or Cissa, or Cissy, please we are practically family."

After tea and biscuits the story was told. Elly had never married Evan. However, he had insisted in some kind of vow. Elly had made a copy and would later show Cissa. She did not feel marriage was needed to have children, after all, the sixties and seventies had seen a sexual revolution, and Elly had been a rebel and had not wanted to play traditional roles. When she got pregnant with Evie, they had decided to marry that December, but Evan never came back. She was later informed he had been murdered. He never met Evie, she was born nearly seven months after his death.

She had met him during one of her coven meetings. There were Muggle born who opted for this alternative instead of being put down and persecuted in the Wizarding world.

Grant and Jeanie could not believe what they were hearing. Her mother had suppressed the magical core of the children; it was possible for a parent to do that at their home. There were, however, magical accidents when they were children, but something on the house prevented detection. She believed in science and her mother convinced her that she had telekinesis, sixth sense for her divination, and other demonstrations of magic. She must had wanted her children to grow away from dark magic and free from danger.

At fifteen, when she joined the Wiccan, her mother had talked to her and her sister. She had tutored them for years since to develop their skills, but always semi-hidden. She had completed her preparatory studies in the US and attended the last two years at a private Wizarding school in Salem. She did her first two years of University classes in the US to learn more. Their mother never wanted anyone to find out about her. Something about being discovered and they would all be in danger.

Evan was seeing a witch from the coven, a Pureblood whose magic was nearly non-existent and made her nearly a squib, but her parents were very rich. It was love at first sight. It was not until later she found out about the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. She had told Evan of her mother not wanting magic around her.

Her parents never met Evan. They told the people in their small town and all their friends, that Elly had married and divorced and had kept seeing the ex-husband; you know about young people, right? Elly had gone to the Malfoys a few times; Evan introduced her as a witch who had been educated abroad, which was all true. Evan did not want Rosier Sr. to meet her, he had said it was better that way, and asked them to keep it quiet.

"So you are a witch, and Maddy is a witch, and the preparatory she attended in the US is really a Wizarding school. Does my father know about all of this?" Asked Grant, he was unhappy nobody had ever told him. Now he was realizing that the stealth, his skills, telekinesis, and his other "quirks" were all magic. And his mother had never felt fit to tell him. Not even when they shared Mimi's 'strange' happenings. And lastly, Mimi had ties to Cissa's family, of sorts. He stood and refilled his scotch glass, the third one in a short while, he was very unhappy. If he would only have guessed how much weirder things would soon get, he would have drunk a triple-shot.

"Dad doesn't know, but I guess it will all come out tomorrow. I am invited over as well. Sorry for the surprise. So what is going on?" Elly asked, "Ah, Harry, how is he? And where is Remus? He seemed very upset over Harry. Have they found the horrible Mr. Dursley?" She seemed cleared upset.

The stayed talking for a while, and Grant wished again for his life just a few weeks ago. He did not even know who he was anymore, even Jeanie was afraid for both of them.

The children came running and screaming into the room. Hermione was trying to carry little Evie, who was squealing at the top of her lungs. Draco kept pushing Frankie. "Let Mimi carry Evie, she is a big witch and knows how." At this world Elly smiled, she had read the papers and had connected the dots.

"Mommy, Daddy, Frankie does not want to play house. I wants Traco to be the daddy and I am the mommy and Frankie is the house-elf. He knows a house-elf, so we called Dobby. He is naughty, he told that Dobby is ugly and made Dobby very sad." Hermione's face was red and sweaty, and Draco had his arm around her shoulders as the daddies did. All the adults were holding their lips together not to laugh. They, the children, were looking at the adults for guidance; meanwhile, Evie got loose and ran straight to Grant, her favorite person.

"Unka, I tay with Papa Unka." That was her name for Grant. It made Hermione mad that Evie would not stay with her, and she ran after her, try to tug her away from her father. Evie was having none of it, and was climbing on Grant.

"Mimi, Evie is not a toy, and it is not fair to make Frankie a house-elf. There is nothing wrong with Dobby, but why can't he be a friend instead of an elf?" Jeanie spoke in a conciliatory voice, thinking that she had defused the situation.

"And who is going to do all the work?" Asked Draco, "I am too little to do work, Mimi is busy reading, and who takes care of the baby when we have parents' nap time?" Draco looked a Cissa with his eyebrows knit in despondency. What was wrong with adults? Why could they not understand, you needed a house-elf, and Frankie wanted to be around Mimi too much. He made a fine house-elf, besides he liked taking naps with Mimi, and he was not going to share her. His daddy did not share Mother.

All the adults' eyes fixed on Cissa. They all had mischief on their faces and eyes. Cissa had blushed to the tip of her ears. Draco really talked too much, but, now, she needed to be careful how she answered.

"Yes, I guess Frankie is a big boy, almost a daddy, he could take care of Evie while you two take a nap." They all laughed, Cissa had defended her right to naps; it was something they all could associate with.

▦▆◄►**HG◄►DM◄►****▆▦  
An unexpected visit  
Two warriors and a light meal**

At the door, two Aurors stood; Lucius stepped forward and invited them in. Thallia was standing by him.

"Please come in. How might I help you?" Lucius asked, moving aside.

The two Aurors stepped in, and lowered their hoods down; they were Rufus Scrimgeour and Alastor Moody. Moody looked all around and whispered, "Is Arthur Weasley here, and how about Remus?"

"Please follow me." Asked Lucius, and brought them into his library.

"Lucius, we have long fought in opposite sides of the war," Moody remarked, "not once, I thought you were nothing more than a rich, spoiled Pureblood. However, recent developments lead me to believe I might have made a hasty judgment. We were sent to check the Manor, but the time would be better spent talking." Scrimgeour appeared ill at ease with the situation.

"Remus is tied up tonight, full moon?" Lucius remarked casually.

"I should have realized," Moody grumbled.

"Gentlemen please follow me, Mémère you don't need to stay, but if you would be so kind, and maybe send Axel to get Pépère, and you could stay with our guest?"

They sat at the library, "Tea, a light repast, or something more substantial and a light dinner?" Lucius asked.

"It has been a busy day, perhaps tea and a sandwich, or something like that?" Moony asked looking at his partner. Scrimgeour just nodded acquiescently, he did not want to eat the Malfoys, but today had been a day from hell, and some food would be welcome. A stiff drink would be as well, but they had to go back to the Ministry and file the report, damn Albus.

Lucius called for Pretzel, placed an order, and reminded her to make sure the kitchen staff were taking care of the other 'guests'.

"Do you all care for a small drink of spirits? I could use something a little stronger, something to take the edge off," Lucius offered while going to the table holding crystal decanter, bottles, and glasses. The two Aurors looked at each other and shrugging their shoulders, they both accepted a glass of a finely aged firewhisky.

"So what brings you here, I would assume this is not a social visit, although, it would be nice if it were," Lucius smirked.

"Of course, it is not, we would much prefer if that were the case. I will just come out and say it; we are to check the Manor for the possible kidnapping of Master Harry Potter. Albus came today with wild allegations; specifically, about Master Harry Potter being spirited away by you. I would imagine that considering what you have been doing, you are behind it." Moody talked while both the tough Aurors kept their eyes fixed on Lucius, who would not be stared down. Serpens had stepped into the room.

"Ah, gentlemen, first, let me introduce Lord Serpens Malfoy, my great grandfather." Lucius started to be interrupted by Scrimgeour.

"I met with him when he was with you at the Ministry yesterday," Scrimgeour talked with a daring smirk and a questioning look.

Both Lucius and Serpens looked at each other. He was the one, so Moody and he were the ones who had helped, amazing. Serpens was standing with a regal attitude; he made them feel as if they were in front of royalty, close enough.

Lucius spoke first, "No need to say anything else, we understand each other right? That still does not explain what your position is, and in what kind of trouble are we?"

"We have talked a lot, Alastor and I; and it is clear to us that Albus has lost focus. He has turned into a benevolent autocrat, a tyrant of sorts; he dispenses his own type of benevolent justice. His type is as dangerous as Voldemort, what if tomorrow he decides that I have killed too many people during my years? What if he decides all Aurors should be sent to Azkaban?" Scrimgeour started his speech; and he paused to look at the Malfoys, he hoped to gauge their reaction. Yes, indeed, he could sense their agreement.

"Or, better he decides who should do this or that?" He continued, "To certain extent, he is already doing that, nobody can question his decisions; and as result Sirius, a young man, has lost years of his life for something he did not do. The Lestrange brothers were not even allowed to hire defense; and who looked out for the rights? Yes, they are pureblood bigots, but that doesn't make you a criminal. They were under an Imperium curse and also being tortured, and nobody even looked into that? He has set a wife against her husband; and has sent a young child to nearly be killed." Scrimgeour stopped for a drink. He was clearly perturbed.

Lucius was thinking this was a set-up but why?

"I hear you, and I don't disagree, but why are you telling me all of this?" Lucius asked and drank a very small sip; he wanted to be sharp around these two; these men weren't just smart; they were killing machines and could not be easily deceived. Rufus Scrimgeour and Alastor Moody were old fighters and forces to be reckoned with. Rufus was the head Auror, and if they came to their side, the new Order would have a tremendous advantage.

"We talked to Arthur, and we all feel the same. We must fight against he-who-must-not-be-named, since he is surely coming back, and the new Order is the best way to present a united front. However, alerting Dumbledore would only create additional problems, and Arthur has told us something interesting." Moody talked this time and was going to continue when the food was brought-in by three house-elves.

The "light repast' was a buffet, a small feast, several kinds of cured hams, French, Italian and English soft and hard cheeses fat olives, prosciutto, salamis, small dried sausages, a couple baskets of assorted rolls and breads, small finger sandwiches, creamy butter, raw vegetables, sauces, and a tray with miniature cakes, pastries, puddings, tarts, and biscuits.

The Aurors decided just to eat and enjoy the treat. They pointed out what they wanted to Perdu, one of the kitchen elves who fixed an artistic plate for each of them, and some smaller plates for the Malfoy men; finally, they brought a cart with the hot water, coffee, water and fruit juices, and then left.

The hard, boiled Moody in a moment of humor made a joke, "Lucius, if you treat us like this every time we come to inspect, you might be harassed by us on regular basis."

At this, they all laughed. However, Lucius was thinking, _that is exactly what I want you to do; I want to keep a close eye on you._ His feelings were shared by each of the room's occupants. They might have one goal as a whole, but real trust had to be earned.

"So what did Arthur have to say and tell me how is he? I have not heard from him," asked Lucius, almost afraid of the answer.

"Arthur told us that his children come first, and he will try for a while, with his wife that is. I am glad that I not in his position. He did tell us that you have a marriage contract for your heir, soul mates, with a Muggle born? He wouldn't disclose more; he said to ask you. I must say, his opinion about you is much changed. And we talked between us; our conclusion is that you're either mad, or you're telling the truth. I don't know how Arthur is doing. I saw him briefly today, and he appeared rather upset. Albus has called for all of us to meet, and before we do, we wanted to talk to you." Scrimgeour, the politician at heart, once again spoke for the two Aurors.

"Yes, and I will go one step further, but before that, you are not are not to repeat this information to anyone but us, the group in here, unless I authorize you otherwise." Lucius decided to be direct.

The two Aurors agreed, the vow was made, and Serpens witnessed it. Lucius told them about his Veela nature, explained the reason they were Veelas, and why he needed to protect his son, and his future. He also made a revelation when asked about future Malfoy children, why not have more?

"Bella made sure that would not happen again. I was in a mission when Cissa went into labor, she was having difficulties with the delivery, and Muctis recommended bringing her to Mungo's. But, Bella refused, she said that I had ordered for Cissa to stay here while I was gone. It was not true, she made it up. Muctis had already said if intervention did not happen very soon, both Draco and Cissa could die." Lucius had to take a break, his voice was shaky, and Serpens stood up and brought him a glass of water. Without any embarrassment, he put a hand over his great-grandchild's shoulder; anyone could tell he was furious, his eyes were blazing and his mouth was tightly closed.

Lucius continued, his eyes were unfocused, "She was bleeding profusely, and was already in an out of consciousness, making everyone really scared. Everyone, but Bella, she was sitting drinking red wine, with a leg hanging from the chair, looking bored and not one bit upset. "She is only having a baby, mother had three at home." I could have killed her. If I had not arrived, Cissa would be dead and so would Draco. We Apparated at Mungo's, Cissa had to fight for her life. During the delivery, it was found out her womb had been severely damaged, and there were traces of a curse, but we were unable to prove Bella's wrongdoing. Cissa and Draco survived, but her womb is badly scarred and well…"

Lucius eyes had a far-away look, they had wanted more children, Black women were fertile, but alas, not for him. Damn Bella, full of poison and evil. Of course, hope for more children had not left him, and he stayed open to the possibilities. His sister-in-law was a damaged creature; she had given herself to the dark before he had even known her.

Alastor Moody was shocked to know that people like Lucius had problems and suffer the same that the next person. They were all a bit shaken with the revelation; nevertheless, he continued the conversation.

"Lucius, we cannot openly come to your side, and would prefer to stay as we are, for now at least. Arthur is not aware of our involvement, and until he is not in sure footing, we would not want him to know. After the Peter Pettigrew incident, we must take precautions if we are going to put a strong front. Things like un-breakables should be in place. War is coming back, is a matter of when, and we must be ready. We will work with you if you would let us, but of course, after we hear your plans." Moody concluded.

"Alastor, Rufus, my plans are not all defined. We should call for a meeting after I find some additional facts. My plan is to take a page from the Muggles. They are fighting a 'cold war', meaning not open hostilities, but it is vital to make sure you know where your enemy is and keep an open ear and eye; and to be prepared for open hostilities. I will let you know the next time we will meet, and now as soon as you finish eating, you can follow me." Lucius served another glass of Firewhiskey.

He realized the need to contact Arthur again; he did not envy his situation. Damn Dumbledore, his father had never trusted him, he had called him a zealot.

As soon as they finished eating, and Lucius insisted they take a box with a meal for each.

"Please allow us to pack a small meal for later since you have an evening shift." Pardu, their French elf, a great cook, came and fixed a masterful plate for each as they made their selection. He also put several sweets and fresh fruit in a carrying cardboard box, and did the same for bread, and condiments. He used a plain white porcelain plate, with small salt and pepper shakers, silverware, bottle waters, and put it all in a basket. Moody wiggled an eyebrow to Scrimgeour, and they both smirked.

◄ ►█▓◄ ►**HP****◄ ►▓█◄ ►  
STRANGE BED FELLOWS**

Once that was done, Lucius took them to see Harry. They were appalled to see James' and Lily's son in such a state. Snape stood by the bed, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the two seasoned Aurors.

"All is well, Severus, I will explain later." Lucius reassured him. He asked Muctis to show them Harry's scarred body, and both the Aurors appeared shocked at the little boy's state.

"Who is responsible for this? How could this happen?" Mad-eye Moody, whispered in Snape's ear.

"Ask Lucius, he has more details." Severus answered. His answer was enough, the relatives and Albus were covering their tracks. Severus did not want to say more, he did not trust anyone who had to do with Albus. He had been deceived along with everyone else. As far as Severus was concerned, Albus would not get his hands on this child ever again.

They would all make sure of that. Later they would talk, Alastor and Rufus, about how the fact that a Death Eater, a Pureblood supremacist, was the one taking care of the child of an enemy; war did make strange bed fellows.

Harry was exhausted, and Muctis told them that Harry had been asking for the children to no avail. After crying non-stop for a couple of minutes, he had just gone to sleep. "Severus, please ask Axel to get the family from the Grangers."

"I know you want to see Sirius, but he is not in this property, can this wait? I assure you he is fine." Lucius did not want to take the Aurors, even if they were his associates, to the hidden side of the house.

After a few more minutes, they agreed to tell Dumbledore that nothing was found at the Manor, not even a trace. Make sure that others would think his allegations were ridiculous.

They also agree on Lucius' recommendations. His idea was not to do anything to the relatives, for now, other than stopping the money paying for Harry away. If the property, specifically the house was protected by the blood wards, they might need it later. He would let Dumbledore make his move and then he would intervene. One of his ideas was to scare the Durseys, to keep them on their toes. There were a lot of decisions to be made.

He walked the Aurors to one of the Gates outside of the Manor wards, "Lucius be aware, Dumbledore is not going to quit. He has spies everywhere; hence, he will be sending others after Harry. You should go away for a couple of years if you are able. We might need some more money to pay the families of the prisoners playing the parts of your _rescued group_. If you let us know when we can see Sirius, we would like that. Please be careful they will need new identities, a durable glamour, the works, and we can help. And thanks again for the small tea." Scrimgeour concluded, and at his last remark, they all laughed again.

█ ►**DHH****◄ █  
The Healer Pixies**

They shook hands, and as they left, the Floo turned green. The Grangers, Narcissa, Draco and Dobby were back. Elly did not come with them, she was taking the children to her parents' home and had a long drive. She was wishing the Floo between the homes would be activated again.

Narcissa could not believe that Elly Granger had children with one of her cousins. It made her think, not for the first time in her life, that everything was ordained, and it was too strange. Nevertheless, it made her happy Evan had left children. At least that branch of the family was still alive. Too bad that Bella could not know, it might had made her happy, or not.

If Narcissa was in awe, Grant and Jeanie were very much so. Besides, Grant was angry and disappointed, and he could not find a good reason why his mother had hidden things from him. Yes, she had send Jones, but because of her secrecy, she had also allowed his younger sister, Madeline or Maddy for short, to recommend that evil woman, Miss Rose, to be Hermione's nurse.

As soon as they touched the Manor floor, Mimi ran to the stairs, " Arry, I must see'im. I fink he is very sad, and a little cranky because we were not here. C'mon dear," Hermione stretched her hand calling Draco.

"I'm not dear, you also told Frankie, Dear Frankie," he said pouting. Jeanie and Cissa were smiling, nearly laughing. Draco was just too adorable in his jealousy, crossing his arms, stomping his foot. He reminded Cissa of her Lucius.

"You silly, that's is an axsprision, right daddy? " She looked at her father, who refused to the take the bait. Who knows what example she had ready to pull out her ha and decided to steer her away.

"Mimi, you two quit arguing and go and visit with Harry." Jeanie suggested, she wanted to hear about Lucius' visitors.

Draco, resigned, followed Mimi, with Dobby right behind then. By the time, they had reached the first level, they were holding hands, and Mimi gave Draco a big hug and kiss on his cheek. "Frankie is my cousin and you are my Traco, ok?" Grant rolled his eyes, and Jeanie pinched his arm.

"That pinch is going to cost you a pretty penny. You will need to be paying in coin of the realm; and I mean a heavy payment." Grant whispered, and Jeanie giggled, "We will see," she answered.

They came to the room, and Dobby opened the door for them. Muctis was happy to see the children. The last three hours had been worrisome. The better potions were helping, but he was still not responding well enough. His breathing was shallow, and the fever would not subside. However, the little girl had a healing influence about her. He had noticed how she would emit a faint glow when she was touching the boy. Maybe she was a natural healer? He had heard of her extraordinary magic, probably a mage, Lucius had indicated, and Muctis was about to believe it.

Mimy jumped up to the bed, "Mimi, don't jump on Master Potter," Severus ordered her.

"I'm not juping." Hermione said. She was already trying to open Harry's eyes, while Draco kept his eyes on his witch, he liked Harry, but Mimi was his, not Harry's, and now they took naps with Harry as well.

Hmm, he was not sure he liked that all the boys wanting to share. He was too young to understand his possessiveness; however, the Veela was that type of creature. His love was innocent; the Veela's was as well. However, the Veela had the instinct to protect his mate for when he would be ready; it was a matter of survival.

"Mimi, wait for me." Draco also tried to stand up, and Muctis helped him. Both children had a good effect on the little wizard.

Harry's eyes were fluttering open, "Mimi, you're back, and Dwaco too, I am a little sick." He said in a thin voice.

Muctis could not believe the child was talking, just minutes after he had been so concerned for him. Mimi was rubbing Harry' forehead and Draco was following lead. They had played this game earlier, they were playing house, and their baby was sick. Harry was the baby.

"Let's play we make Arry all bedderr. Like in your book the Healing Pixie. Remembered? She puts the hands all over the almost smashed birdie. And with the love-healing charming the red-robin-boo and he got all bedder, remember it?"

Mimi told Draco who was nodding affirmatively. Both Severus and Muctis were quiet, both had felt something about the little witch.

Mimi got in her knees, and repeated the spell the Healing Pixie had said, "Ai, Ao, blue, gold, and White, erase the hurt away, Ai ao White, Gold, and Blue, silver, water and gold, happiness, love, and blood, and so Mote it be." She had memorized it.

She made some symbols across Harry, they were nonsense, or not, in the book it said she had written the world LOVE over the red-robin-boo, and that is what she did, but since she was not a good speller, yet, she drew a heart, for love, and she knew the D, and the H, for Draco and Hermione.

"I will be d.." As Hermione and Draco repeated what the Pixie had done in the book; each pulled something out each ear, and a stream of black, smelly sludge, like a soft rubber band came out, and both of the children were giggling, "Gross, gross, " and they flung out whatever it was, the thing was moving like it was alive, and moving towards Severus.

Snape did not want it to touch him, and he pulled his wand to zap it. Instead of burning, it changed into just a dried up house fly. He pulled out a vial from his robe's pocket and with his wand guided inside the vial, that he sealed and casted a charm so it would stay inside.

"Mr. Snape, you need to keep your eyes open," Muctis called his attention. Draco and Hermione kept repeating the little charm, which was not really 'magical', as they verified lately. The children' magic combined was powerful, and they believed on their words. Of course, it was later found Hermione had natural healing powers, as so did other members of the Granger family.

They, Draco and Mimi, still ran their hands over Harry, his body was glowing, and the rascals were giggling, probably thought they were pretending. Harry broke out in an intense sweat, and he started shaking. Severus intervened, "Children, enough, let him rest."

Muctis jumped in, he pulled out his wand, and other diagnostic tools, his temperature was written above him, it was at 102, around 39 +, and in less than five minutes was down to nearly normal. His color got better and most of the bruises in his face were gone.

"How is Harry doing—" It was Narcissa and Lucius, followed by the Grangers, Serpens had gone to get his wife. Harry had just sat on the bed and was smiling and holding hands with Mimi and Draco.

"Arry is fine," Draco answered with great pride, "we played the Healing Pixie and pulled out the yucky sick slime out of him, out his ears." Draco was smiling real big.

Muctis, and Severus were nodding their heads, with a strange smirk, confirming Draco's fantastic tale.

"Yes, we did, I remembered the Pixie's love spell to fix red-robin-boo. Remembers, mommy Cissy?" Hermione asked.

"What are they talking about," both Grant and Lucius were talking at the same time, and right at that moment, the three children jumped out the bed, apparently Hermione had mentioned Hera, her sister Mina, and biscuits.

All the adults could not believe they had seen the nearly-dead Harry Potter jumping out the bed, and the three little devils running out the room.

Muctis then said, "Let me tell you…"

**ALMOST BED- TIME  
ALL IS WELL **

Later that evening, the three children had fallen asleep in front of the fire place. The fat little owls were perched safely away from killer Brutus, who had his eye on the plump small birds. The dogs slept between the children, keeping an eye on them. Dobby, Pretzel, and Mipzy stood a little farther, waiting for an order to take the children to bed. Since they were all holding hands, it had been decided they would share Harry's large bed, just for tonight, the elves would keep an eye on them.

Lucius had gone to check on Remus, he looked through a small camouflaged window. The piped music, the calming fragrances, and the improved Wolfbane had made today's transformation easier than ever. Poor young man, the cell was holding, and he could not destroy or damage either the cell or himself.

Muctis was now with the three sick adult wizards. After much deliberation, it had been decided to allow the little witch have a go at Rodolphus, let the two pint size healers "play" the Healing Pixie again. Nothing to be lost, everyone was still in awe of the powers of the children. Lucius, was Lucius, and was dreaming of the Malfoy ruling the world, but if not, of the power and honor that would come with their astounding magical powers, or at least the powers of the little fiancée. Grant was feeling happy that his daughter was so blessed, but still dreading seeing his parents, his mother.

* * *

A/N.

As always review comments welcome. I am not needy, but your reviews are nourishing, my muse loves them.


	20. Interlude 2, Harry, Part 1

**JKR still rules**

**To all the lovers of little ones, this is for you . Savva have fun wherever you are.**

**I was thinking it would be nice to find a little more about Harry before the childhood goes away. A lot of readers are anxious for Hogwarts, and I aim to comply. I might write a five to ten chapter story of their childhood before Hogwarts, if I see enough interest expressed. Meanwhile, this is a treat in two short chapters, one today and one Sunday. The second one is already written.**

**Interlude 2 in two parts.**

**First Part**

**•●◊HP◊●•**

**Harry's first two days**  
**Remembering.**

Harry's dreams came and went, his body felt hot, and it hurt to breathe. In one dream, he had been very sick. Uncle Vernon was very mad at him for wetting his pants, and it made him afraid. He could not help it; he was very sick and could not get up. Uncle Vernon had hit him with the belt buckle and trew him against the wall for borrowing one of Dudley's books.

Maybe it was not a dream, he hoped no. He was almost sure that he no longer lived with Aunt Petunia. A very nice man, his name was Remy, and Miss Elly had taken him away from the darker cupboard.

They brought him to a good place and was lying in a very big something, maybe a bed; it was not a cot. Ok, yes, it was a bed, maybe like Dudley's but bigger and softer. He had nice, soft Pjs, and was given drinks of water and something delicious.

The nice lady, the one you could not see well, had come in this new room. She kissed him, and whispered to him, "So, you are safe my son, and will stay safe. I know they will take care of you. Uncle Remus, and your godfather are here as well. Rest my son." He thought, the lady was his mommy.

He was still feeling poorly, but not hungry, someone fed him nice, warm broth with soft noodles, sometimes sweet, yummy porridge, and some others warm apple sauce. There were many nice people here, they looked like angels, and maybe like little dolls, short, with the long ears, and bugged eyes. Dobby, he was so funny, and Mipzy was very nice; and there was the tall, scary man, who touched his forehead, caressed his hair, and held him tight to his chest when he thought Harry slept, it felt very good. Sederos they called him, he had cried for Lily and her son. His mother was Lily, so maybe he was his mommy's friend, or maybe his daddy? Harry liked him, he pretended he was mean, but he wasn't.

Earlier, he felt better, and he liked his new, and first, two friends. Who came to say hello and stayed with him. They were not a dream, they were real. She was Mimi, an angel, but maybe not, she was very pretty and funny. And the boy, Dwaco, she called him Troco or something like that. They slept with him, held his hand, and sat by him when one of the grownups red stories. Dwaco had said his hair was messy and tried to brush it, but it did not work, then the doctor had said not more of that. When they were with him, he was not scared, and the pain was not as bad. He wished that he could be with them all the time. Dudley had called him _a freak and a dummy_ and did not want to play with him

He really like Dwaco best and he wished his hair was pretty and no messy, just like Draco's. The only problem was that Dwaco did not want to share Mimi; it was strange because he would said they were all friends, but no sharing. He wished Dwaco and Mimi were his brother and sister, and he never had to go anywhere. He wished, he felt better and that he was not scared, or anyone hit him anymore; and he also wished he had somebody that loved him a lot, and called him my son, and my baby.

And, there was Uncle Remy, who sometimes looked like a dog if you looked at him careful and he was very nice. He could be his daddy; he told him all the time, "I love you Harry; I will take care of you; you are my little boy." And he was not scared when he slept with him at night, but he was very grumpy today, and he heard him growling, the doggie inside was very scary today.

Mimi was a what? A kid like him, a girl, must be what a mommy looks when she is little, it is just he had not seen any little girls but in TV. They were very pretty. Mimi was very pretty, and maybe one day, he would have his own Mimi since Dwaco said she was his. How did you get girls? Or maybe Dwaco could be a good boy and share, like they said in the telly. Only thing was the Mimi wanted to tell you what to do all the time, maybe girls were like that.

Today, Mimi and Dwaco had been in the bed with him most of the day. The healer, Mr. Muctis was very quiet, and gave him drinks to make him better he said. But, he had pain all over, and his head hurt a lot. He was afraid of being alone, maybe Uncle Vernon would come and get him, or call the police who would take him to the place where the kill bad children. He wanted to stay here, maybe if he was very quiet, they would let him stay. Nobody had called him: Dirty little freak, or monster, or all the bad things, and they gave him hugs and kisses, like they gave Dudley.

They all said he was a good boy, and Uncle Remy would pat his head, and rub his feet. It felt very nice, he also kissed him. Kisses were very nice; and he hoped, he would get more. Uncle Remy was not here today, and he felt very sad maybe Remy was tired of the little freak.

There were other Mommies and Daddies, but none for him. That had made him sad. There were Dwaco's mommy and Dwaco's daddy And Mimi's parents. The two mommies were very, very pretty. And they had told him that he could call them mommy. Imagine, he had two mommies, his own. He hoped it was more than a GOOD DREAM. And the something great or grandfather, and his wife, they wanted to be called Pépère and Mémère, they kissed him, and they both said to come with them. He was lucky.

But maybe something was bad, and if they did not like him anymore, he would rather never wake up. He did not want to go back to his mother's sister. He was very afraid. Uncle Remy was gone, and Dwaco and Mimi were gone as well, he was not feeling well, and a nasty dark thing inside his head was telling him he was a freak, and they hated him. Sometimes, he could not tell who were the people coming into room, his head hurt, and it hurt to breath, and he was very hot.

He could hear voices, but they were far away. He was afraid because the bad thing was telling him, _the men who take bad children to be made into dog food are comin_g. He saw a strange man with a scary eye. He was very quiet; maybe they did not want someone so sick. Both of the men were very angry, and he was very afraid.

He wanted to go to sleep. He felt very hot and could not clearly see who was in the room.

●█**dm~●hp●~hg█●****  
Harry's Monsters, bad men, and Healing pixies**

Some time had passed and the pain had worsened. He could see lights far away, and hands calling him to a place with trees and a lot of sunshine. He could feel his body floating towards that place.

He did not want to go but could not resist it. He thought Mimi was in the room and could hear her voice. "Arry, Arry," she could not say his name, but it was ok. And then, Dwaco was also here. They were back; but, the bad man was telling him that he was not waking up this time. The bad man had no face; he had a dark sheet over him, red eyes, and liked to scare him.

Mimi was doing something funny, and Draco was doing the same. He felt a cooling breeze all over his body, and the pain starting to go away, it felt good. He could hear little cracking noises inside his body, and the pain turning into a ball. He could hear a screeching, and could feel some nasty thing coming up his throat and up on the head. He giggled a minute later; he could see a tiny flying Mimi and Dwaco inside his head, they looked like the Healer Pixie, with wings and little wands and sharp ears. They were wrapping the nasty monster, he had a sheet and red eyes and was glowing angry; the pixies had ropes made out color sparkles, he knew the color red, and gold, and blue, they were that color. Then they rolled it inside a long bar of a black gooey mess, and it was trapped.

The pixies went around his head, and found some smaller creatures hidden. The things had long white hair and beards; they had swords to block small shiny glows. They ran when they saw the pixies who threw the ropes at them. It was very funny, because the ropes would find them, wrap around them, and cover them with the gooey mess. He felt the nasty things coming out of his ears, it felt well when they were coming out, and then there were not more dark places, and he felt better than he ever remembered, it felt nice and clean, and his hands were tingling with sparkles.

And he opened his eyes, there was his mommy's friend, and with his new glasses, he could now see well. Wow, the room was very pretty, and wow, he felt well and happy. And he was hungry. And the doctor Muctis and Sederos looked very happy.

"Arry, Arry you are bedderr. You want to play downstairs, see the house, is very pretty. We can go and see Hera and Mina, and we can go to the kitchen and get chocolate biscuits. Darling, do you want to come?" Draco made a face, "I am darling too, right?"

"Yes silly, we are all darlings." And that was that.

He jumped with Mimi and Dwaco, and on their way out the mommies and daddies came into the room. Mimi told them about the Healing pixies, and it was true. They were very tall and were very pretty. Not big and nasty as uncle Vernon, or sour faced as aunt Petunia, and they smelled very good.

**Harry and his first day adventure  
And meeting strange creatures**

"Yus Masters and Miss, you needs slippers and a jumper, is a little chilly." Dobby was following them. With a pop, they all had slippers and jumpers.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry with his eyes like sauces.

"Magic, you silly," said Mimi like and old pro.

"Yes, you're silly, Dobby is a house-elf and does magic, when we are big kids we can do magic too," said Draco as a matter of fact.

"I cannot do magic," Harry affirmed, "Can I?" He looked at the pair who seemed to have all the answers. They were very smart.

"Yes, you all is little wizards and witches. You still cannot do much, but soon will." Dobby explained to them.

Harry was intrigued, maybe they were all freaks, but that was good enough for him.

"Dwaco this place is very big." Harry was in awe. They had walked along the long hallway, and Harry's mouth was open looking at the moving portraits, many of the ladies, were cooing at the children as they went by, and many of the portraits, wizards and witches alike, smiled at how cute they were. The three were holding hands, better Draco was in the center. He wanted to make sure Harry sick or not, did not hold Mimi's hand.

"Yes, it's big. You can stay wif me forever, there's a lot of room." Dwaco smiled; it would be nice having a friend all the time. Harry did not have a mommy or a daddy that would mind. He would ask his daddy.

Harry's little heart did a summersault, maybe the daddy would not mind. "Thanks, I like that."

"Let's play chase," proposed Draco, let's chase Mimi.

"No, no running, Master Harry Potter still be sick." Dobby was firm.

"No, I'm not, the healer pixies gots me all better." But Dobby would not hear.

And with a pop, he transfigured a cart; big enough for the three little people, sat them inside, and levitated them thru the hallways, down the stairs, to the perches where the fey owls stood. As soon as the naughty, fat owls saw the children, they came flying and screeching. Harry had never seen something so pretty.

* * *

Please tell me if you like the interludes, and your reviews on this mini story are welcome.


	21. Interlude 22, HarrySirius

JKR still rules

To all the lovers of little ones, this is for you. Savva have fun on your train ride, or the Eiffel tower, or wherever you are.

I I might write a five to ten chapter story of their childhood before Hogwarts, if I see enough interest expressed. I do have another story of Draco and Hermione growing together, but more due to a hex. It was out as a preview but only a handful of readers looked at it. Maybe one day. Meanwhile, when the mood strikes I will write companion stories to the main story. The first part of MMates is almost to the midpoint or maybe longer. Will the Hogwarts years be Canon? Yes and no. Just wait, stay tuned.

Attention: I have intentionally misspelled words spoken by, or directly thought by the children, in order to reflect speech at that age. They are all very smart, and might now a lot of words, but some sounds are harder to pronounce. Someone asked if Draco and Mimi would carry their pet names later on, and I would have to say yes, pet names endure, but Traco will probably be called Malfoy at Hogwarts, or maybe Draco. Have not yet decided. I am sure that some of you all have ideas about it.

Now without further ado, here we go, dear chickadees.

**Interlude 2 in two parts.**

**2-2 parts**

•●◊hp◊●•

"What are they?" he asked. He was petting Hera's head that let him. Little humans were smart and generous and return affection with snacks, and she was hoping for a snack a little later. And there was something different about this one.

"They is owls, they be flying messages." Dobby explained.

"Like the mail-carrier?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but they are prettier than mail-carriers. Hera is mine, Mina is Traco's, but I will share Hera wif you. Maybe we can ask Daddy Liushus to get one for you?" Mimi did not mind sharing today but not all the time.

"Maybe," said Draco, "I gave you Hera, not Daddy. I gave so you send messages, because you are mine." Draco wrapped his arm around Mimi's shoulder possessively. Dobby understood the Veela and did not intervene. The young mistress was full of old strong magic, they all were. And the Master Harry, something had changed, his magic was stronger and flowing around him.

"How is come Mimi is yours? You cannot have people." Harry was a little peeved with Draco. He wasn't going to share.

"Because, just because, ask my daddy; because she has a good smell, and because I cry when she goes, and I ge very sick and I need my jumper pillow. She is mine; ask Dobby, Axel, godfather, Remy, and Daddy. Mimi and me will marry when we are big, like ten or maybe twelve, I fink." Draco was talking louder and louder.

Draco thought that _he liked Arry better when he had been sick._ He pouted and felt a little angry; he could see that in the future Harry might like Mimi just a little too much.

Harry moved politely near Mimi, and inhaled. _She smelled good, like shampoo and soap, but can you have somebody because the smell good?_ Harry asked himself, and could not come up with answer. However, something told him that Dwaco would be mad if Harry wanted Mimi for his own, and he did not want to make anyone mad. Is ok, as long as they could be friends, he only wanted Mimi to be a friend.

Mimi did not like Traco's attitude, she was not his, she was her daddy and mommy's, "Traco I am not yours, I am my mommy's and my daddy's little girl. When we are bigger ok, but not now, we are too little and need to go to school, to universe, and get a job first. I'm modern." She squirmed to get away from Traco. Her face was flushed in anger, and Harry noticed her hair was flying around her, he felt a little afraid.

As in previous times, Draco's strength increased as whenever he was protective of Hermione, and this was no exception. He held on to the little witch very hard and her shoulder started to hurt. Her anger and frustration increased by the second; she pulled away even harder and pushed with her hand. Harry looked at the scene, and had no idea what could be done. The scrimmage was escalating, and before Dobby could do something, Mimi waved her hand, and the little wizard fell down right on his bum and started to cry.

He cried, "You burned my fingers, bad little witch, I will tell my mommy and mommy Jeanie, you are in big trouble, young lassie." Harry was amazed, he had seen Mimi wiggled her fingers, a small spark came out of them and shone on top of Dwaco's hand and singed it; he let go and the reaction knocked him right on his bum.

Mimi was horrified at the result of her anger, "Arry help me. Poor little dear, I think he fell down." She pursed her lips in a mortified expression, she was not telling the truth. She knew that her parents would be unhappy.

" But Mimi, you sparkled him—"Mimi's look stopped Harry on his track. She was daring him to say something. Draco had heard Harry, and realized he could be an ally when Mimi was bossy. He smirked knowingly and looked at Harry with new found friendship_. A friend when Mimi was scary was a good thing, he hoped Arry could stay with him, _were Draco's new thoughts.

Harry did not like to lie but decided this was not time to argue; besides he wanted a biscuit before they called them for supper. He had seen biscuits; Dudley ate them all the time, but he was yet to eat one.

"Let's go and get a biscuit and maybe some ice-cream?" Draco proposed. The fat little owls screeched approvingly. Out the corner came Brutus, and, Hera, who had already seen him, flew higher up.

Harry froze at the large animal's sight. He had seen dogs around the Dursleys but nothing like this. He stood by Dobby trembling with fear. Negus followed right behind. The large hounds both saw the new child and came over to smell him, to welcome him into the pack and wagged their tails to show their friendliness.

Harry heard a voice, it was inside his head, no it was out, the dogs were talking to him. Wait not talking they were barking. He was sure the first dog was telling him something, it was strange, "Boy, welcome to the pack. Don't be afraid, little pup."

Harry had '_heard_' animals before, but not talking to him directly and their words were not clear; he had told Dudley. who told his parents, who punished him for being a freak. _But today, he could hear them much better, now that the healer pixies had taken the monsturs blocking his head,_he thought

"Watch it wizard, he wants to eat us, they are bad and might want to eat you as well." Hera was warning him. Harry giggled because he could hear the dogs barking tha the owls were fat and plump. '_Delicious, roasted chicken.'_

Dobby later told Mistress Malfoy that the boy had the gift of understanding the lore. He would be able to speak almost any language, maybe even the language of snakes, but for sure Elven, Goblin and many other ones. He was truly the child they had been waiting for. The trio was the one waited, to bring peace and respect to all the magic races, he was nearly sure of that.

"Arry, what kind of biscuit do you like best?" Mimi asked Harry as they moved along in the cart, at least half a meter above ground, with the owls safely perched in a tall perch created by Dobby, mounted on the site of the cart. Meanwhile the two dogs walked as body guards, and the grumpy house-elf, right behind them, ready to protect them with his life. The rather quaint parade, was greeted once more with the," oohs," and "aahs," from many of the older Malfoys. Harry could not take his eyes away from them and would wave his hand to them.

"Arry I aksed you, be polite and pay antension, what is your most favorite of all the buscuits?"

Harry was honest, "I don't know, all I tink."

A t the top of the stairs, Serpens and Thallia watched the procession with moist eyes. Serpens wished for his son and grandson to be here in person; for them to be able to watch this precious scene. And now more than ever, he vowed to prove that Voldemort had been their assassin, or that he had ordered their deaths. And lastly he made a vow to protect the little ones' lives with his own. Something told him that the three would be instrumental in the monster's final destruction. He just knew that. Thallia was thinking some more of the same.

Lucius had gone to call Sirius; he needed to tell him about the two Aurors. He had also talked to Muctis, and he listened to the tale from both Snape and the Healer with amazement. It took a while to digest what had gone on, in Harry's room. Finally, they all decided to let the children do the Healer Pixies on the three ailing men; but, only, if they wanted to; they should be allowed to act freely. The three wizards minds were also shattered, and perhpas healing of the souls, could also be afforded. He also wanted to ask Sirius to accept a proposal he had been drafting with Grant and Serpens. But for now, Cissa wanted him to be surprised with his godson.

Meanwhile the ragtag-munchkin band had arrived at the kitchen. Harry thought this place was not real and wondered if Dwaco's daddy was some sort of a king. Maybe they were from the royals, the ones his aunt talk about all the time? No, he had seen pictures of the Queen and her family, and they were not very pretty. It could not be, Dwaco's daddy and mommy were beautiful. He had listened when Aunt Petunia read stories to Dudley; and well, this looked like a palace, a palace for wizards. And he was one; imagine he was a little wizard. He smiled, it filled him with joy.

"Why are smiling?" asked Draco who had been busy horsing around with Mina.

"Because I am happy and because I am a wizard." Harry answered.

"Yes, being a wizard is good. I am glad you are one and not a Mogul. I heard my daddy saying your uncle was a bad Mogul, and he had to be demented with a kiss at the bad place. Was he bad to you?" Draco, inquired, and his eyes glistened with a little bit of morbid fascination. He had heard stories of bad wizards, and how they got in big trouble. Maybe Moguls did as well.

"Traco, mommy said we cannot talk bad fings wif Arry. Be a good dear, and bahave, ok? I will be nice to you later and read you the Healer pixie and Shy-Dragon-blue. Ok?" Mimi looked at him with her eyebrows knitted. Draco remembered the earlier singeing of his fingers; they still burned a little, and decided to pay attention.

"Ok, dear Mimi, but are you mine?" he wanted to be reassured, tit for tat.

"Ok, but if you are mine too, and maybe Arry is ours too?" Mimi offered an olive branch, plus her share.

"I can be yours, and Arry can be mine, But I don't want you to be Arry's..hmm. I guess he could be yours. OK, you have all the wizards, but you are only mine. Ok, dear?" Draco had the feeling something had gone wrong in his transaction, but this was for later. Biscuits were calling.

Mimi smiled, it sounded ok to her. "Yes, Traco, you are a very good boy, and Arry and I loves you."

The three children, had one biscuit each, and after begging one more half. No, ice-cream was not in the menu, instead they had a small glass of milk, even when dinner was about to be served. The parents were allowing because it was unusually late for supper.

Tonight's dinner would be informal. It was a pleasant spring evening, and the menu tonight were grilled sausages, salads, and pommes frites for the children to be eaten outside.

**Sirius cries  
Harry's family get bigger**

Harry did not remember ever eating something as exquisite as the chocolate chip biscuit. Mimi's aunt Elly had baked them earlier today. They were all walking outside together, and he was now wearing a pair of Draco's trousers, the jumper, and new shoes loaned from Draco. He had new glasses made for him with measurements taken by Muctis. After getting ready, he had looked in the magic mirror, "And who is this handsome lad?" Harry had giggled, a talking mirror, it was a little crazy. He did look very good. He wished Dudley could see how nice he looked, and to tell him that everyone said he was a nice boy.

Sirius was sitting on a lounging chair, he felt a lot better. He would close his eyes and open them. Just to make sure, he was really here. The Manor was a place of beauty, and he would be forever grateful to the Malfoys and his cousin. He heard a voice behind him.

"So it is true, you are here. Weeds never die. Nevertheless, it is good to see you alive." Snivelus, was that the surprise, fucking snake, breaking Lily's heart by calling her a mudblood. He was the last person that he wished to see. Who did he think he was? Taking the Dark Mark, could not wait until life was easier for him, traitor, Death Eater. He wanted to go and take Remus out for a run; however, he was still too woozy, next moon.

"Yes, it is me, Death Eater, traitor, but while we are here, let's call it a truce. Thanks for the potions for Harry. Poor tyke, he will probably not survive. Fuck your Dark Lord, and fuck Dummydore." He finally looked up to Snape. Both of their eyes fixed on each other. Nothing more was said, for now.

The noise and chatter of a group coming towards them stopped their talk.

Sirius stood up to look at the group. The Muggle young wife, wow, what a nice bird, very shagalicious, and she was the forbidden fruit. And wait, the little boy riding the big dog, he looked like, like, he was feeling light headed. The little boy jumped, "Harry, this is your godfather, Sirius Black. Your parents wanted him to take care of you." Snape said.

Sirius could have hugged the nasty man, he was so grateful for the speech. Snivelus was a better wizard than him. Harry's eyes open with joy. _He had a kind of a daddy, somebody nice._ Harry thought, and then slowed his pace, as he came towards Sirius with a little hesitation. _What if he thought, he was a freak?_ Harry shuddered apprehensively.

Draco and Hermione stood at each side of Harry, and each held a hand. They felt his excitement and his reluctance. In their eyes, they considered themselves as Harry's sponsors, his protectors.

_Uncle Sevy had said the man was nice and sent by Arry's parents, _Mimi thought although not yet sure. Mimi gave Sirius a hooded look; it was noted by Severus who smirked, Merlin save them all when this little terror grew up.

Everyone held their breath. "Harry, son, are you ok? I saw you, and you were, and you were very sick. How can this be?" Sirius voice faltered.

"Healer Pixie and me, wait, I am the odder Healer Pixie, so Mimi started, and she did the magic signs, like the healing pixies with red-robin-boo .So we pretended Harry was red-robin-boo. We chased the bad _mosters _inside Harry's head, it was a little scary. And the healing pixies, that is me and Mimi, we tooks them with the catching magic ropes, and we got them in a roll of gooey and smashd all the mosturs inside the 'sickness-black- gooey bug catcher'. Then, we pulled the slimy junk out Harry's ears, and now he isn't sick anymore." Draco was flushed after his big speech; while he talked, both Mimi and Harry kept their lips pursed and nodded their heads at each word. Everyone one present was paying close attention to every word.

Severus had taken notes; the entire thing was short of amazing. He knew there wasn't a 'sickness - black- gooey bug catcher', they had read that in a book, they just imagined the process and did it. The girl was a healer, and Draco added to her magic. This could not get out; it had to remain a secret until they adults understood what they were doing, and maybe not even then.

Draco patted Harry on the head, and then came around to hold Hermione's hand, and both pushed Harry towards Sirius.

Sirius looked at the adults, pleading to make some sense.

"Yes, Sirius, dear cousin, you need to believe it. It is all true, but, we'll talk later; there will be more time. Hug Harry and make him feel welcome." Narcissa talked very softly to him. However, Draco's hearing had already changed since the day he met Mimi, it was more acute, and he heard_, cousin_. He would check it out later.

Sirius walked towards Harry and the child towards him. He caught him jumping up into his arm. He held on to the undernourished child, and his heart contracted at the feel of all the bones. He kissed him and hugged him, and kissed him again. Tears would not stop rolling down his cheeks. Then, he twirled Harry up and around and made him giggle.

Harry's heart was about to burst with happiness. _I have_ _a daddy's love, the same from Uncle Remy, and now from Uncle Serius_. _He had someone just for him. This was truly a good dream; and Mimi and Dwaco were loaning him their mommies. He was very lucky,_ Harry thought. Sirius was thinking the same_._

Of course, Sirius had to twirl the other two children as well. His injured heart started to mend little by little; he also hoped it wasn't all a dream.

**At the end of the day**

They ate and played. The children were delighted when Sirius changed into Snuffles, a very large black, furry dog; it made the children scream with joy. However, Brutus and Negus hid behind Lucius to the owls delight. The wolf hounds were both big chickens and were not sure about a human dog. The children chased him, and he chased them back. In less than two hours, they were eating their desserts by the fire, and the children, and the three dogs all slept together. Sirius was by their heads, with his nose right by Harry.

Lucius held Cissa's hand and kissed it with a long moist kiss. He had renewed hopes for the future, and now he just wanted to love his beloved mate. He wanted to love her and feel her moist heat around him.

Grant looked at his wife, and felt very lucky to have such a wonderful wife and child. For tonight all the challenges of the past days were erased. The miraculous healing of the little boy had made it all worthwhile. Mimi's gift was just awesome, but he was aware that his daughter's safety came before the Healings. He could not wait to make love his wife tonight, he was overwrought with desire. He had been like this since earlier in the evening. She was so beautiful. Today more than ever, he wanted another child, but right now might not be the right time.

Severus admired Jeanie, she looked like the type of woman he liked, petite, curvy, fine boned, beautiful face, and very smart. She was off limits; all the nice ones were taken. As for Sirius, he wanted to stay away from the asshole, traitor, fuckwit, another one who broke Severus Snape's heart.

Serpens and Thallia were happy and proud of the younger generations. Of Lucius, who had chosen a different path; to think that the Malfoys have the possibility to rise to the top of the wizarding world; and of the good things Lucius had done, he had righted many wrongs with the halpe of their fortunes and power had accomplished.

At Privet Drive, Petunia and Dudley slept on her bed. Petunia was very apprehensive, she was afraid they might go to prison for injuring Harry. It was all Lily's fault. Leaving that freak there with them had made all this mess; however, as she thought more carefully, regret came to haunt her. How could had Vernon be hiding all that money? He probably had more than 100,000.00 pounds hidden from her. And why had he lied to her about it? Did he have another woman? Worry and fear for her future, heralds of betrayals and paybacks, they all lurked inside the dark.

Remus had actually gone to sleep, the first time during a transformation. The soothing herbs, the soft music, and the knowledge he was appreciated and loved by the children calmed the beast. He had dreams of running along Padfoot and Prongs, and three happy children laughing and chasing them.

* * *

**Notes**; Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I loved this chapter. I am always a little sad for the terrible life that Harry lived. So much abuse, and for Dumbledore to have allowed it to continue, go figure, I never understood. Maybe, I can give them all an AU to live and to love, and you all can help me construct it.


	22. Looking for Healers

Short A/N. I am sorry to burst a few bubbles. There will not be a Harry, Draco triad. It would not work. My muse and Serpens read many books at the Malfoy's library, and the results were always the same. This type of Veela is very jealous, no sharing, it will be too difficult on the Veela. No triad for Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa. I have written another fiction, that I will publish some day, where Narcissa and Rodolphus get together, is a marriage law fiction. But trust me, there will be good things happening to all of them. Besides remember that Rodolphus is still married to Bellatrix. Ehem.

Thanks a million for all the fabulous reviews, they make me happy. If I am a published author, one day, I will remember you in the prologue of my first book. Dreams are cheap, oh well.

Blessing to Savva, and each of you.

_**Bed time at the Manor Friday night**_

Lucius waited for Narcissa to finish her nightly ritual to get ready for bed, and before he undressed, he decided to check on Draco once more. He softly opened the door to his room and found the room, empty.

He decided to check on Mimi's room, and it was also empty; he smiled and went back to his room, found his camera, and went along the hallway to Harry's room. He prepared the camera and took two photos. The three kids were in the bed with Sirius in his Animagi form. The children were using his as a pillow and their limbs were all over him. Lucius had been told the three liberated wizards had terrible nightmares all night and slept very restless. However, right now Sirius seemed very contented with the little ones keeping the cursed Dementors at bay.

Stretched on the ottoman was Severus in his night clothes and covered with a throw. Lucius felt someone behind him; the persons were his great-grandparents. They wrapped, each, an arm around his waist, and he noticed Thallia's tears, not of sadness; it was a wonderful scene. Mipsy and Dobby had opened the drawers of a dresser and were asleep inside, and the two wolf hounds were by the fire place, also sleeping. No owls on sight, too many animals of the canine persuasion.

He left and decided to also check on the Lestrange brothers. Muctis Sr. was there that evening. "Sir, something must be done about Mr. Lestrange, he is not getting better, I have given him the dental potion, to all of them, hoping that eliminating the gum, and dental infections something would give, but he just does not get better. Fever is raging. Maybe it is more than sickness, maybe he is cursed? Or he has given up the will to live. The younger gentleman is getting better slowly; however, I must beg you to reconsider further care for them. Or, should we let the little ones have a go at them?" Muctis was begging with his eyes. His son was sure the young witch was an enchantress, and at the very least a natural healer.

Lucius told him he would consider it, "Ah, before your son comes in the morning, would you check on Mr. Lupin.****Bevery discrete, we are the only ones that know. Ok?"

Back at his room, he opened the door and Cissa was already in bed, and, alas, she was sleeping. He sighed; he had been thinking about her the entire way from the hidden rooms; with disappointment he took of his clothes and got ready for bed. He pulled out a book, got in bed and opened the book. Before he could open a page, a slender hand took the book away from him, and the witch who supposed to be asleep, found her way over him and straddled him She smiled and kissed him with passion. It was not gentle; it was hungry and full of desire. Her tongue sought his; she bit his lips. She just could not get enough of her Lucius. Moaning and cries were the background for the couple seeking more than a kiss.

"Pretending to sleep, someone is a bad witch," he whispered and playfully smacked her bum, when he came up for a breath, and with a hand motion, took off all their clothes.

She tried to roll back from him, "Good night, I just wanted to kiss you goodnight," she giggled.

"No, you didn't, and you will not get away this easily." He pushed his hips forward, "I want you. I have for hours, just kiss me and I will do the work," his lips closed on hers again.

Her body was burning for his. She lowered her hand, and he slapped it away, "I said, I would do all the work, keep your hands to yourself." He lowered his head and caught one of her nipples with his tongue, while his hands roamed her body. She cried out, wanting more and knowing it would be a slow burn.

_**Breakfast and request for a Healer**_

Jones came in before breakfast. He had an urgent message for the Granger and apologized to Lucius for coming so early. He was already down; he wanted Narcissa to be able to sleep longer today. Lucius was reliving their night before, and was thinking of heading up to the room in hopes of an early morning treat. No chance, the Manor was full of life and activity. It was worth it, it brought a really good feeling to him. He did not remember times with three children at once; made him wish they were all his. Lucius smiled.

Grant came into the breakfast room, "Lucius, my father sent a message. Apparently, both of my sisters will be there for tea, and also my in-laws and Kelly, Jeanie's younger sister. I was informed that they flew in last night upon my parents' request. They are extending the invitation to everyone here. I imagine Severus, and Sirius should come along, and perhaps the young Lestrange. I talked to my father yesterday, and he has an interesting proposition. He also said we don't need to drive, apparently my mother has 'found' the house's floo connection."

Lucius could not help but be surprised, "I thought you said you –m," he was tongue tied.

Grant answered a bit cool, "I had some surprises of my own yesterday, although I think it will be better if you hear it from the horse's mouth. Same goes for me, I also would like to do the same." He looked upset but would not volunteer any more.

Remus was on his way down the stairs. For the first time ever since he was bitten, he was not injured during the full moon. Between the padding of the cell, the music and the herbs burned to sooth the beast, it had made a big difference. Muctis had come down to let him out; he had brought salves and what not. But it wasn't needed, he was fine.

"Lucius, Grant, what a surprise." He had Harry piggy back, and in one arm each, Draco and Mimi**, **with Brutus and Negus on tow, a veritable delegation. "I heard the story of our pint size healers," Remus smiled. He had an amazing smile, both Grant and Lucius realized that the serious young man was quite handsome, and both jealous men thought of their wives at the same time. Too many young men, all single, and all here around their women. They looked at each other, they both recognized each other's feelings, and this brought them closer as friends.

"Padfoot is still asleep, I let him."_ Remus_ explained.

He put the children down, who all ran to the two fathers, and Harry stayed a little behind, Lucius stretched his arms first, "Come here son, am I not getting a hug?" he asked Harry, who ran to him.

_He called me son, and wants to hug me,_ the little boy thought.

Remus was short of amazed, but Draco wasn't. "Daddy, pick me up first!" He stretched his little arms; Lucius complied with a big smile, and after giving Harry a big hug, picked up Draco who covered his face with sloppy kisses, and then rested his head on daddy's shoulder sucking his thumb, he only stayed there for a minute, and then ran back to Remus who picked him right up.

Mimi then came and looked at Lucius to pick her up. She also kissed him, then, finger combed his hair, however after a short while she got restless and asked to be put down.

"Traco, when we are like ten, and we marry, you canhave long hair like daddy Luasus, and I comb it like my pretty pony, ok?" Remus and Grant laughed, but Lucius did not find it too funny that his hair was a pony's.

Grant picked up Harry after Lucius hugged him, and he was immediately angry. Lucius and Remus caught his look, and they looked at each other questioningly. The child was a bag of bones, while Mimi and Draco were lithe but solid enough, Harry weighted half one of them. Harry melted and hugged him tight. He thought that he would never get tired of hugs. They felt very nice, and kisses, they were doubly nice. Not even Dudley was kissed by Aunt Petunia, that fact made him feel even better.

Remus ran and picked up Mimi in one arm, and Draco in the other. Mimi started asking right away, "Remy where were you last night? We missed you. And my tante Elly wanted to see you, she said so. She does not have a daddy for my cousins."

Lucius coughed, and Grant let out a laugh. "A matchmaker, just like her mother, I will be d…"

Remus turned red as a beet, he did like Dr. Elly, but surely what could he offer her? She was rich, and beautiful, and he, what could he offer? This was just a child talking.

Mimi would not relent, "my cousins want a daddy, and do you like being a daddy?"

"Remus, we need to have a fast breakfast, and then I want the children go and pay a visit to our other guests. We had some interesting company yesterday. Did you see Sirius and Severus? They were asleep with the children last evening." Lucius commented.

Lucius wanted to save the poor young wizard from an inquisitive female. Draco was quiet, he also wanted to know, if Remy married Elly then he would play with Mimi's cousins all the time, he pouted.

Remus stared at Lucius as if he had grown two heads. "I did not see Severus, there was only Sirius, he was in the bed sleeping." Remus remarked.

Lucius noticed that Remus had turned even reader when talking about Sirius and Severus. Lucius e shook his head; _Gryffindors were odd wizards, whatever._

The kids went to find their places at the breakfast room. It was a new smaller table, brought for the children. The seats were lower as was the table, except on the ends where the table approached normal height. Thallia had pulled it out from one of the storage rooms**;** it sat 10 children. It was from a time gone by, and the way more children kept showing up, they might enjoy it better if they had table of their own. They would be able to have more fun, at least the ones who could eat on their own. She hoped they would be open to Serpens suggestions. She would love to be the rest of her days around the children.

The table would also sit adults in either end. The table was carved with all kinds of figures, and was charmed to display the name of the child sitting by it, and during birthdays you could hide presents in side boxes.

When everyone was sitting down, Mimi came running to ask something, Jeanie bent to listen, and the little witch pursed her lips. Her brows were knitted and she appeared a little upset.

"Mummy, you have a big bug bite here, a boo-boo of some kind," she spoke quite loud, pointing at Jeanie's neck where she hada suspiciously looking bruise, shaped as a bite mark. Jeanie had tried to cover it with make up to no avail. She was irked with Grant, not happy with him this morning. He had behaved like a caveman, what was up with him?

Everyone had stopped talking to listen. "Does it hurt? We don't have bugs at our home," the little witch continued at full volume. Jeanie was mortified, and Grant continued drinking his tea not looking. Lucius also avoided looking at Cissa's direction, no sense to stir up that cauldron.

Both Grant and Jeanie blushed red. Remus and Sirius, who had just come, looked at each other, not daring to even smirk.

Jeanie was speechless, and Remus, blessed was his heart, quickly interfered, "Maybe it was a flea from Sirius' dog. They love to bite, so they are called love bites." Everyone laughed, and Jeanie mouthed a 'thank you' to Remus.

"You need a flea collar like Mr Paws used to have. He was my kitty," She ran to Sirius and gave him her spiel while touching his neck. Sirius had the feeling she was looking for fleas. He would get Moony, now he was under the radar of the bossy little witch.

"Yes love, I will get one of those, wizards love collars,' Sirius smirked, and Jeanie blushed once again. After breakfast, Cissa pulled Jeanie aside, and with her wand erased all the 'love bites' from the night before.

"Wizards, men, all the same, they want to mark us. It is not done out of unkindness, it is for the other males to see that we are their and belong to them. I had a few of my own; but thanks to magic I am one step ahead. It is rather unfortunate that you are unable to hide anything from those little terrors, and they are too smart." They both smiled, and Jeanie hugged Narcissa in gratitude. They were fast becoming the best of friends.

Narcissa was amazed that she should be friends with a Muggle, and even more amazed they were alike in so many ways. She was missing Andy these days; maybe Lucius would now be open to visit her.

_**After Breakfast- Healing Pixies are requested**_.

Grant's mind was full of discontent and disappointment over his parents' attitude, even after Jeanie had told him that they had their reasons. She had even told him that if the shoe was on her foot, she would not be upset. Grant looked at her, convinced she would not react nicely if her parents had hidden magic from her. They had a very intense encounter last night, and this morning an argument over the 'marking', but he was not contrite. True, she had always disliked bites on visible areas of her body, but he was not at ease around so many single handsome men. He had seen Severus eyes on his beautiful wife and the fact made him want to show everyone that she was his.

"Grant, Jeanie, I am going to ask for a favor, I know we talked about it yesterday, but we need to make a request." Lucius started, taking Grant out of his daydreaming. The children had gone out to play with Remus and Sirius. Severus had come a little late with Serpens and Thallia, and they were still eating breakfast.

"By all means ask. " Grant wondered about Lucius' somber tone.

"You all know about the Healing Pixies. We came in the tail end, you were there, and I must say, what an amazing sight. The other guests, the Lestrange brothers, and for that matter Sirius Black, are both members of my wife's family." Lucius paused.

Narcissa continued for her husband, "Yes, Sirius is my cousin, and Rodolphus is my…" Narcissa's voice trailed off, she was not ready to talk about Bella and why she was not taken from Azkaban. She was somehow upset to have left her sister in the hellhole, but the moment she came out, she would represent danger for many of the people here, maybe even for her son. Lucius was talking, she tried to listen.

"What she has tried to explain is that Rodolphus was her first love and very good friend. The same goes for Rabastan. Rodolphus is in very bad shape, as Rabastan. True that Ra is not as bad. Sirius problems are more with his mind. Our prison is guarded by beings that suck all the happiness out of you, and want to consume your soul all day long. They drive people crazy."

Lucius sensing his wife's uneasiness."Muctis has suggested, and we all agree, that we should let the children try the Healing Pixie bit upon them. It worked for Harry."

"I don't think it is dangerous. Neither of the children actually saw any of the abuse that Harry had been submitted to in that place." Severus explained, he had been there after all.

"Yes, that is true, when I asked them later, they took it as game. They both said that there was some yucky something, and like in the Healer Pixie they 'rolled' it in the goo, and then pulled it out the ears," Serpens added.

"Has anyone determined what is inside the goo?" Jeanie asked.

"Nothing, whatever it was/is, was emitting dark magic, and then poof, it was gone. I had a friend helped me at the Ministry, they found the bug thing, which is scary looking and more a worm than a bug, is a centipede of sorts. There was also dead bacterium but nothing else. The actual goo thing is made out dead human cells, like hair, mucus etc. It is from Harry." Was Severus answer. He didn't add that he was absolutely puzzled, and that the bug had a human face, too small to be determined. With magnification it became too deformed. But if he had to bet, it looked like a snake-man.

"I am willing to let them try, but the first indication they are into something bad, I will not allow Mimi to be in danger." Grant said, "And of course, if Jeanie is ok with it." She just nodded her head and held his hand tight.

Lucius, "With Rab's permission I will Legilemance into him, and maybe I can see them and detect any damage and stay in while the children are doing their thing.. Or maybe should start with Sirius who is not as sick."

Everyone agree with Lucius, and Thallia said, "I hope this is a good decision, they are such precious children, each one of them, I don't feel so brave." Serpens held her close to him, they were all a little afraid, but if the little witch was such a healer and Draco could help her, why not.

After a short break the three children were called in. Harry's recuperation was nothing short of a miracle, he seemed to have put the past to rest. He still cringed if someone came too fast.

"Mimi, Sirius is a little sick. They were in a bad place," started Lucius.

"In the place for naughty bed-beaters," Draco advised with authority.

The wizards and witches all had to press their lips not to laugh.

"Where are you getting those words from?" asked Lucius, he was a little upset. He was the only one who wasn't laughing. Little did he know he was digging his own grave.

"You told mummy when I's taking a nap, I was maybe not sleeping." Draco avoided eye contact.

Now, Cissa gave Lucius a nasty look, she had told him time after time not to say anything because you never knew if he was really out or not. She was glad not to listen to Lucius all those times, and all his ' _just let me do this or the other because Draco is totally out.'_

"Yes son, it is called the debtors place, not a bet-beaters place. When you do something naughty, and you are big, an adult, other adults decide you have a debt, meaning you have to pay for being bad, and you have to pay time in a nasty place. Ok. ?"

The children did not appear as they were convinced but they nodded their heads.

"Sirius was in the place because someone made a mistake, and he should not have been there. He was there with two very good friend of mummy Cissa. The wizards there were not very nice and treated them badly." He added and looked at Harry who was now sitting on Jeanie's lap. He was becoming scared. Jeanie held him close to her heart and rubbed his messy head. Her heart was suffused with sudden love for the child; she wanted him for her son. She could feel his fear, his insecurity; it was as if she were inside of him. The kids have healed him a lot, but not entirely. He still had sadness and fear of the fat man, of the darkness, of being different, of not having a mummy or a daddy.

She looked at Lucius; she wanted to tell him not to scare Harry anymore. Lucius felt a whisper in his brain, like someone was talking to him. Who, he looked around, Merlin, was Jeanie Granger talking to him. She was saying Harry was scared. Damn.

"Mimi, do you want to play Healer Pixie with mummy Cissa's friends and with Sirius." Lucius asked.

Hermione stood up from her daddy's lap, and pulled Draco down from Narcissa's, and then got Harry, who was not too keen on giving up a soft bosom. Jeanie's embrace had brought distant memories of a soft bosom and a hand on his head. He didn't want to move and reluctantly did so. The reluctance was no missed by Thallia or Narcissa, neither by Severus.

Snape thought of Lily holding the little Harry, and a torrent of emotions came tumbling and threatening to make him cry. He hated Voldemort for no keeping his promise, and looking at Harry's eyes, he saw Lily and could not hate him. The poor child missed Lily as much as he did. Those relatives needed to pay.

The children were talking, and he had missed part of what Mimi was saying.

"Yes, I'll be Healer Pixie and Traco and Arry can be the boy pixies helpers, she had two Light and Shadow." That was the tail end of her statement.

"Light is blond, and Shadow is dark like Arry." She was looking right into Harry's eyes.

"But Healer Pixie didn't need Shadow yesterday," Draco complained, and held on to Mimi's hand.

She turned around like a flash, "Dear, he was playing the sick pixie, remember?"

The playing part was heard by all the adults, and they all drew the same conclusion. The children were still not aware of the significance of healing Harry. Grant jumped in, not knowing any of this magic business.

"Mimi, sweetheart, that is a great idea and why not? Perhaps Healer Pixie has more healing power with more pixies helping her?" He offered the idea, not only to the Pixie in question, but to the others.

"Maybe you could be right, I say we try," Severus agreed with the concept. He looked around and saw the heads going up and down.

They all headed up for the upstairs, where Remus and Sirius had gone to check on the Lestrange's. Sirius felt a strange bonding with them, probably of almost dying together, and now that he knew they were as much victims as he was, he felt a kinship with his fellow-brothers-in -prison.

_**At Privet Drive**_

Petunia was growing worried; it had been a couple of days without a word from Vernon. Although she was unhappy about his hiding the money, she was, nevertheless, concerned. She had tried getting out the house and to call Vernon's sister, but the phone did not work. Neither did the doors and windows, they were locked inside the house.

Around 6:00 A.M. she heard a noise in the bedroom window, she got up to look. She tried to open the window, and surprisingly it opened. Vernon had to try really hard to squeeze in, and Petunia pulled him with all her strength. It was like squeezing the filling inside a 'too small' sausage casing. After much sweat and pulling, Vernon squeezed in and propelled as a cannon inside the room. As soon as he was in, the window closed on its own. All at once, an alarm sounded around the house, and they heard a noise by their fireplace.

_**At the Manor's guest rooms.**_

Lucius arranged for the Lestrange brothers to be moved to the west wing, one of the visitor wings. He did not want the children in the hidden part of the Manor.

Muctis was ready and waiting for them. Severus had come ahead to warn them of the children's arrival. It was unfortunate that Rodolphus was out and could not understand a thing. Sirius wanted to refuse the help, but his body was ravaged by disease and could use feeling better. He was not keen of having Lucius inside his brain, but so be it. He had seen the miracle with Harry and would not mind to have one for him.

Lucius was the first inside the room; he was carrying Draco, who was not one bit afraid. He knew the Lestrange's were his uncles, but he did not know them. However, once he saw the sick men in bed, he became a little afraid. He squirmed to get down and ran to Sirius bed.

Sirius had a relapse on his way up to the room; he was in better shape but still not well. He was resting on his bed. Of course, he understood his healing was more for a test and was happy nonetheless. He bent and picked up his little cousin. He was growing fond of the little wizard. Draco kissed him, and rubbed noses with him, and then he stretched by his big cousin.

Next were Serpens and Thallia, who took a seat, closely followed by Cissa. She came and kissed Rabastan on both cheeks. After a cursory check, she decided that he looked worse than yesterday. She suspected it was related to his concern for his dear brother. She could not stand looking a Rodolphus. Her eyes were full of tears, but avoided looking too much. She could feel Lucius sharp look on her. She knew his hungry lovemaking had been related to this.

Her heart was more than troubled, she did not doubt her love for Lucius, and the thing was that she no longer loved Rodolphus as her wizard but as a dear friend. She was also ashamed to see what Bella had done to her dear friends. She did not understand how Bella had given herself to the dark, and hurt so many people on her wake. What she had done to the Longbottoms made her sick, and made her believe Bella was no longer her sister but a monster lived inside of her.

► ◄**The answer to ****Harry's Question**► ◄

Grant and Jeanie were dragging. Mimi had to go to her room and get the Healer Pixie book. She asked her father to read the 12 pages to Harry; and make sure that Harry fully understood his role in the 'pretend' healing.

Grant was carrying Harry and holding the book at the same time. It was not difficult; Harry was light as a feather. Once again, Grant was very angry against those who had starved and beaten this child so badly. He could feel the waves of anger, the ones that had, in the past, made him into a killing machine. He did not like that Grant, but those monsters deserved their fates, as the one who had given the child to them. How could anyone commit such a crime, even one of omission? How many times had anyone checked on this little one?

As they approached the room, Harry gathered all his courage and prepared his question'. He had wanted to ask it all morning. Even though, he understood that Sirius was his godfather as wished by his parents and didn't want to offend him. Since they were alone, he knew it was now, or not until much later.

The lady, who talked to him at night, told him to ask the question to those he chose for parents. She also said, that she was sure Sirius would not mind, or if he wanted Sirius or Remus that was also ok. The thing was, that what here really, really wanted was a mummy; he wanted it more than anything else; and Jeanie's embrace had clenched the decision in his little heart. He wanted to be loved, and called my son and my baby. He knew it was not polite to ask, but he wanted all of that for himself..

The lady, who talked to him at night, had told him to ask to those he chose for parents, that she was sure Sirius would not mind, or if he wanted Sirius or Remus that was also ok. The thing is that he wanted a mum, he wanted that more than anything else.

"I want to know somefing sir." he peered into Grant's eyes. Grant closed the book, and Mimi and Jeanie paid attention. Harry's voice had a tone of urgency.

"Yes, son, but first, please call me Dad, it is ok with me, or Uncle Grant, not sir," he put the book inside his cardigan's pocket, held the child closer to his body with both arms, and rubbed his back a little, just like he did to Mimi, and he knew that she liked it very much.

"It is rude, but Mimi's mommy, s—" he hesitated and was afraid to say more. His little heart was beeping very fast and his belly was hurting, this was not a good idea. Maybe they were sick of him, and thought he was a real freak.

Jeanie looked at Grant and made signs for him to stop walking, they stopped. Grant asked again in a low and loving voice, "Yes, son, please tell me, I won't think it is rude. I know you don't know us much, and I am not even sure if I can explain that we all love you very much. We will not think your questions are rude, or not polite." Grant could feel the little boy's body trembling and could hear the heart thumping in this skinny chest.

Harry decided to go ahead and asked, "If you can, can I be your little boy, yours and Mimi's mommy?" He was very red, even his ears, and tears started coming down his cheeks. He was suddenly afraid that they would spank him, like the day he asked Aunt Petunia to be his mommy; maybe, they would even send him back. No, Sirius would not let that happen.

* * *

_a/n a new chapter is almost finished. My muse thanks you. Your reviews are better than fever reducing pills, and make me feel lots better. Everyone here has a nasty flu. Have a nice weekend._


	23. Harry and the Pixies

**JKR rules the HP world, I tag along. What a shame.**

Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. It makes me want to write original fiction. A note for you all, much of my writing, is based in real life stories. As terrible as the Harry story is, there are children suffering equal or worse situations in real life.

By the way, the children's comments are based on real situations. Ok, and on my overactive muse.

I just had the last chapter beta'd I apologize for that.

Thanks Savva, and Irmorena, and many other whose valuable reviews guide my dark way into the story.

We are nobody without others; our lives are worth when we share them with others, even across time and space. If I make your life just a little happier today, I have done my job. And if I had, I am humbled I did. If made you sad, I am sorry, I make myself sad with Harry, because there is a little Harry in so many of us.

Also thanks to my other betas Ice Demon Ranger, and TVAddict1981 even if I have been remiss of sending the work to be corrected. Happy wishes to everyone out there.

╠╬▄▀●**Pixies**●▀▄╬╣

Last chapter

►∞◄**The answer to ****Harry's Question**►∞◄

Grant and Jeanie were dragging. Mimi had to go to her room and get the Healer Pixie book. She asked her father to read the 12 pages to Harry; and make sure that Harry fully understood his role in the 'pretend' healing.

Grant was carrying Harry and holding the book at the same time. It was not difficult; Harry was light as a feather. Once again, Grant was very angry against those who had starved and beaten this child so badly. He could feel the waves of anger, the ones that had, in the past, made him into a killing machine. He did not like that Grant, but those monsters deserved their fates, as the one who had given the child to them. How could anyone commit such a crime, even one of omission? How many times had anyone checked on this little one?

As they approached the room, Harry gathered all his courage and prepared his question'. He had wanted to ask it all morning. Even though, he understood that Sirius was his godfather as wished by his parents and didn't want to offend him. Since they were alone, he knew it was now, or not until much later.

The lady, who talked to him at night, told him to ask the question to those he chose for parents. She also said, that she was sure Sirius would not mind, or if he wanted Sirius or Remus that was also ok. The thing was, that what here really, really wanted was a mummy; he wanted it more than anything else; and Jeanie's embrace had clenched the decision in his little heart. He wanted to be loved, and called my son and my baby. He knew it was not polite to ask, but he wanted all of that for himself..

The lady, who talked to him at night, had told him to ask to those he chose for parents, that she was sure Sirius would not mind, or if he wanted Sirius or Remus that was also ok. The thing is that he wanted a mum, he wanted that more than anything else.

"I want to know somefing sir." he peered into Grant's eyes. Grant closed the book, and Mimi and Jeanie paid attention. Harry's voice had a tone of urgency.

"Yes, son, but first, please call me Dad, it is ok with me, or Uncle Grant, not sir," he put the book inside his cardigan's pocket, held the child closer to his body with both arms, and rubbed his back a little, just like he did to Mimi, and he knew that she liked it very much.

"It is rude, but Mimi's mommy, s—" he hesitated and was afraid to say more. His little heart was beeping very fast and his belly was hurting, this was not a good idea. Maybe they were sick of him, and thought he was a real freak.

Jeanie looked at Grant and made signs for him to stop walking, they stopped. Grant asked again in a low and loving voice, "Yes, son, please tell me, I won't think it is rude. I know you don't know us much, and I am not even sure if I can explain that we all love you very much. We will not think your questions are rude, or not polite." Grant could feel the little boy's body trembling and could hear the heart thumping in this skinny chest.

Harry decided to go ahead and asked, "If you can, can I be your little boy, yours and Mimi's mommy?" He was very red, even his ears, and tears started coming down his cheeks. He was suddenly afraid that they would spank him, just like the day he asked Aunt Petunia to be his mommy; maybe, they would even send him back. No, Sirius would not let that happen.

This Chapter-continued-

►∞◄**The answer to ****Harry's Question**►∞◄

Grant and Jeanie's emotions were visible; they both were overcome with something that was threatening to cut their breathing, and they were unable to utter a sound.

Their lives had been privileged, and they had always taken it for granted; namely, their marriage, their love, their home, their possession, their loving families, their education, their child, their wealth, their health, and even their looks. And, let's not forget that they were alive and together. The though of Harry's parents, killed by a monster and having to leave their beloved baby to be mistreated, made it too real, too close to home.

And to have such a precious child asking them to be their son was too much. It could be their Mimi in this situation, it could be their child asking some parents to love her as if she was theirs. It made them confused, hurt, and ashamed. They should have asked the child on their own, they have both felt his hunger for a family and to be loved.

Harry was panicking, it had only been but a few seconds, but to him, hours had gone by. He was freak, nobody would want him. Asking nice people, he did not even know, to be his mummy and daddy, they were going to lock him and beat him. He wanted to run, but Mimi's daddy, Mr. Granger was holding him so tight. Maybe, he wasn't mad, and he relaxed a little, maybe, things will turn out right. It was as if rays of hope touched, and lessened his angst, ok, he wasn't mad, he was still rubbing his back a little, and it felt just right.

Mimi pushed her way down and ran to her dad. He went down on his knees, and Mimi held on to Harry, who was still being held by Grant close to his chest; and Grant could not let the child go, he wanted to transfer the great love he felt for him right at that moment, and Grant rested his chin on top of the small, messy-hair head after he kiss his head.

Jeanie stepped forward, and also went on his knees, stretched her arms and held the two children and Grant in an tight embrace, or as close as she could with her shorter arms. The candle light flickered on the small group, the group frozen in a circle of love. They stay silent for a short while.

"Arry, my mummy and daddy tells you to call them daddy and mummy if you wants it. I want you to be wif me and I'll be your big sister, I am older, and you are my little brotter, ok? "

Grant and Jeanie smiled at the last remark. Mimi was a bossy little thing. In one sentence, she had extended her welcome to the family, and staked her claim to elder child's rights. She was gently letting him know that Mimi was the older and the ruler. The struggle had begun.

"Yes, Harry if we are allowed by those who can decide. Of course, we want you to be our son. So let's find out what can be done. For now, let's say it will all work out; just call us mommy and daddy, or father and mother, whatever you like better. And your father here was right; we both love you even if we just met. Thank you for asking" Jeanie told him with a voice chocked by emotion.

She knew sometimes the system was unyielding and was sure the Wizarding world was just as bad, but she hoped. They had enough money, and their parents enough clout, and if not there was the group they all belong to. Surely that Lucius and Serpens could also help.

She had enough love in her heart for many children. At her maternal side of the family there had not been sons for ages, and the idea of a son warmed up her heart. Besides, she had already fallen in love with the little boy wizard, since the moment, she had held him close to her heart.

Grant felt grateful for the honor the child had given them. He loved Mimi, and a son would make him twice as happy. He had loved his father growing up, what a gift. This alone would make up for all the troubles the meeting at the park had caused; they were really a small price to pay.

Harry could not stop shaking and smiling, he had a family. He wished that he could tell the Dursleys that he would have a very pretty and nice mummy and daddy, and even a big sister. And nobody thought he was a freak, because there were lots of them, and he smiled at that thought. Harry was not sure if life could get any better, and was very glad he had asked.

►∞◄**Small World**►∞◄

When they arrived to the sick-room, Cissa was puzzled when she looked at the family, they what? Something about Harry, she could not figure it out. Oh well, later.

Severus felt a hand on his shoulder, and then a couple of taps, just as Lily used to do when she wanted him to notice something. He looked at Harry and how he was holding on to Grant's hand. They were all glowing, they looked like a family; and only for a second made him wish a family of his own. For a fleeting moment, he could smell Lily's floral fragrance and a smile came to his lips. Something had happened amongst the Grants and Harry. Not sure what, but it made him glad, he would later find out.

Rabastan was lying down, although he nearly jumped out the bed when Jeanie came into the room, and he also looked at Grant with puzzlement. Who was this woman, no could not be, this woman was a replica of Tante Mathilde, of her portrait at the entrance to the ball room, in that portrait, she was around twenty.

« Pardon, comment vous appelez? Connaissez-vous une personne nommée Mathilde Lestrange ? Excusez-moi encore une fois, je n'ai pas droit, le nom était Mathilde L'Etoile, est-ce le familier de son nom ? Elle reste souvent en Bourgogne, près de Dijon. »* Rabastan asked in French, and not even realized that he was not speaking in English

«Le tante de grands de ma mère, son nom était Mathilde. Mais je ne savez pas de son épouse nom. Son nom était L'Etoile. Je crois que je l'ai rencontrée lorsque j'étais vraiment jeune, peut-être que quatre ou cinq ans, dans un grand lieu près de Dijon. » Jeanie answered in perfect French. Her father was half French, and her mother was at least one quarter.**

Everyone spoke French with the exception of Muctis, Remus and Harry. Needless to say the room occupants were all amazed.

After a short conversation, Rabastan and Jeanie figured out that Jeanie, Kelly and her parents had stopped by the Lestrange summer home when Jeanie was not even five and Kelly was 2 ½ years younger.

Tante Mathilde must have been over one hundred years old, and had come for a visit. Jeanie was not told the relatives were magic, how strange. Mathilde had later died during an attack to the summer home, presumably by robbers. Jeanie did not think that Rabastan was a blood relation, nevertheless the knowledge imparted today, opened further questions as to why her family had gone there.

She was now convinced of the theory that you only meet people with a maximum of 5 degrees of separation. Less than a month ago neither Grant nor her, knew of a world of magic, now, they were right in the middle of it, and finding out they might actually belonged to it. She could not wait to face their parents and now understood the nature of Grant's upset. The encounter would not be nice.

►∞◄**A pixie's Job**►∞◄

So busy were the adults in the exchange that every one missed the Healer Pixies getting ready for action, to include the one who was being assessed as a patient.

"Don't you think you should wait for your parents?" Sirius spoke rather loud, hoping to call the others' attention.

He was a little concerned, the children sat next to him. Not really sat, they knelt on the bed, and Mimi and Draco were pushing him back on the pillow, quite forcefully. Sirius was really weak and could hardly keep them on check. All the magic spent in his transforming,, and running as padfoot, had left him depleted of strength.

"Be a good boy, and close your eyes. Healer Pixie tells the sick pixies to close the eyes while she does the acsamination, [sic] (acsamination=examination), and tells them, 'relacks'. [sic] (relacks=relax)." Mimi ordered the big Pixie, Sirius Black. She sounded assertive and quite ready to enforce her commands.

"Arry, you do as Shadow, ramamber?" Everyone was quiet; Rabastan did not know whether to look at Jeanie or the act going on next to him. The little witch reminded him of a summer long ago. Oh, yes, the little girl he had told Rodolphus she would be his wife. But she had not been blond, her hair was darker. Dolphus had reminded him their wife would be Cissy, and little Rabastan had been crossed for days. He smiled at the memory. He was sure there were photos at his parents' home.

Sirius closed his eyes, his lips upturned in a smile.

Uncle Siri, this is a kinda pretend to make you all bedderr. We learned this in a magical book with dinstructions, ok? Daddy read to Arry so he can be a healer pixie. This is siriuous, don't laugh." Mimi sounded a little crossed.

"The book was written to teach little wizards and witches to behave at the healers, and follow instructions, that was the bit of 'dinstructions'. "Jeanie whispered to Rabastan, who smiled. He had forgotten how wonderful children were. Bella hated children, thanks god.

Draco pressed his fingers on Sirius lips, in an attempt to take the smile out and tried his earnest to lower the corners of his cousin's mouth. Draco's face was hard on concentration, tight lips and turning red, a little angry at his big cousin's disobedience of the Healer Pixie's request. In the book, everyone obeyed the Healer, and did what they were told. Harry appeared disappointed, and nodded his head in annoyance at his godfather's disobedience.

Sirius wanted to belly laugh, poor his little cousin, this little bird was very bossy. Wait, what if she grew up to be a beauty like her mother, or to have her father's looks, then Draco, the enforcer, would be quite lucky. She was good, even Harry was following her lead without any questions. He would set the boys straight as soon as he was able.

For a moment everyone had the desire to laugh but controlled their emotions. Rabastan thought the group was mad but went along with the game. He kind of remember the Healer Pixie book, they had been around forever. They were written to teach little magical children good manners and correct behavior.

"Ok, Shadoo and Lit do your ramamber when Healer Pixie touched the almost smashed birdie, the red-robin-doo" Sirius was laughing inside, laughter was bubbling up in his stomach, until the little witch touched his forehead," like this," and tapped Sirius forehead twice, tap, tap, and he was sleep."And red-robin-doo went to sleep."

Everyone saw the burst of magic, as a stream of light came out of her finger, and Sirius fell back, totally relaxed, onto the pillow.

Rab was, now, paying close attention. He had never seen something of the sort, this was pure magic performed by small children. The view just filled him with awe. Hope was blooming inside of him, maybe Dolphus would be fine.

Lucius was already by Sirius side and had gone inside his mind, using Legilimancy, a few seconds before. He was amazed when he felt a calming wave, and Sirius' senses going out like a light. He was puzzled at what he found in Sirius mind. It resembled a room full of dark blocks. There were not running memories, it was an empty room, it was just cold and felt very sad, how curious. It had to do with the presence of the children, or the perception created by one of them, or by someone in the room performing Occlumancy on the patient, as a mean of self-protection, specifically for the children to avoid the encounter of unpleasant memories.

►∞◄**A pixie must improvise and be aware at all times**►∞◄

"Now we do the love-healing- charns [sic], (charms) ,like Healer Pixie did for red-robin-boo and we did to Arry-Shadoo , (Shadow). It was Traco-Lit, (Light), and me-Healer Pixie. And got Shado all bedderr, remembered?"

Mimi's eyes were on the new Pixie helper, making sure he understood, Draco touched the Healer and nodded with understanding. Just as Healer Pixie had kissed Light, her boyfriend, to call healing-love, Healer Mimi leaned and gave Draco a small kiss; in the book, showing love for others, and demonstrating affection invoked the power of love for good healing magic.

Lucius could feel warmth coming into Sirius and also some apprehension. He could see some dark shades behind the blocks as if they were trying to hide farther back. It was still dark inside.

Just as with Harry, Mimi got in her knees, and casted the Healing spell, now memorized, it sounded like a chant, "Ai, ao, blue, gold, and white, erase all hurt away. Ai, ao, white, gold, and blue, silver, water and gold, happiness, love, and blood, and so Mote it be." She repeated and made symbols over him with both hands. Draco was repeating the words with her as, he had also memorized them; Harry repeated the chant after them.

All their hair was flying around and crackling with magic, the little witch's hair was alive, the curls framing her delicate beauty. Everyone agreed the beauty of the children at that moment was not from this world. Especially Mimi's appearance was just wonderful.

The adults were all in awe, and, yes, this also included Rabastan.

A multicolored light circle first appeared around the bed. Blue, gold, white, and red lights were firing in rapid succession and forming spirals around Sirius body, and his body appeared encased in a moving spring made of sparkling lights. An undetermined, dark vapor rose from his body and the lights would dissipate it as it came out.

Rabastan rubbed his eyes twice, and thought he was going mad. And as the other room occupants, felt the very strong and soothing magic. He felt the terrors start to lessen. For the first time in nearly three years, he didn't fear the Dementors.

Serpens and Thallia's pain over the unfair death of their son, grandson and their spouses greatly diminished and was replaced with the joy of the children. Whatever magic was being performed was felt by everyone to a certain degree. It reminded Serpens about the stories of great mages, and enchantresses, who would perform healing and other good magic around crowds. The attendance was by invitation and all would benefit to a certain degree. It was not a story, it was true, he was sure after being here. The trio was working together and generating positive energy out the thin air, pure undiluted MAGIC.

Mimi, once again made the symbols of yesterday, just as in the book. Narcissa was paying close attention, and she memorized it. She needed to draw it, and maybe it would be a known symbol. The moving book did show the Pixie doing hand motions. Healer Pixie Granger drew a Heart over Serus-robin-boo, for love, and she drew the H, D and H, in that order, for the three healers, and an S for her injured Serus-robin-boo. Now she improvised, "Healer Pixie and Shadoo and Lit, want their uncle Pixie Serus-robin-boo to get all bedderr."

The helpers improvised as well, "We make uncle Serusi-robin-boo all most bestes with Healer Pixie GRanger."

As with Harry before, Hermione, Draco, and now Harry repeated what the Pixies had done in the book/

In the book, Shadow was waiting on the floor with a shoe ready to smash whatever came out. Their eyes were all still closed. A breeze was blowing all through the room, Dobby and four of the house-elves were all standing by the door. All were in one knee with their hands together, Severus and Remus saw them, they had never before seen this, and nobody had. It appeared as if the house-elves were joining with the pixies since the lights were traveling to and from them.

This time something was different, Sirius was still out, but his eyes were crying; as yesterday, each pulled something out each ear, and a thick stream of black, smelly sludge, just like yesterday, but this one was full of wiggling things, and both of the kids were giggling, as it was coming out, Harry was smashing with his shoe, sparks were coming out with each slap.

Lucius face was glowing; a feeling of peace was coating his heart. His arm was tingling, it was weird and soothing. His left arm was burning, as if something was melting. It was all good.

"Gross, yuck," Harry exclaimed. The thing was longer than yesterday, but could not get far with Harry smashing as it came out.

For one moment, it seemed to gather momentum, and it jumped in the form of a sludge snake, it wrapped itself around Lucius' ankle. Lucius complained with a groan, his leg was on fire.

►∞◄**Until the next time**►∞◄

**Next chapter and news: ** More healing. It might be ready in a couple of days, cannot promise. I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews more than welcome. My muse now tells me that we can expect, one more chapter for the healing. And maybe, two or three at the Grangers, and one to wrap up a few items. and it will be end of part I. Or I could cut corners and make it faster. Nah..it will be over soon enough.

The next Part for this story will contain a few random chapters from this age to their trip to Hogwarts, the formation of the secret order, and a marriage or two. There are a few ends to be tied. Then to Hogwarts, there will be some canon interspersed, but mostly new, just a pass through the first three years, and the Draco and Mimi will really begin. Harry will not be alone, but I would not worry about that too much. And yes, expect the unexpected.

I am outlining a separate story about the adventures of the Healer Pixies and some of their friends. It will be rated K or K+. It will be about their growing up, short chapters, maybe ten to fifteen. Perhaps, they will play some pranks on a few choice individuals.


	24. A Pixies' trio

JKR still rules. She owns all the HP world, and i only own the story and its non HP world concepts.

Thanks to all my wonderful readers:**_janjan2009,shamonti, IcedemonRanger, Fridizh, IGOTMEDWARDS, Savva, Nicxy, smileylol, TNgirl, CheshireCat, tfobmv18, kylynnjen, sherrithwritter, randres89, arrabellagrace, cosmogirl66,Gryff-Slytherin,Readerforlife, Gingerbiscuit, JavaMomma, Irmorena, IsleDuchess, Angeldevil1, sopitaxxmore, rhrapsody92788, marmia days, Bunny115,_** who kindly review the last two chapters, I will personally answer all the pending review questions, although I am better, it is still uphill. You are all healing pixies, your reviews are chicken soup with healing powers.

I hope, I will not disappoint you. This is one short chapter, and more this weekend. Thanks to Savva, my muse's assistant, welcome you back from your escapade, TVaddict1981 and IceDemonRanger for your beta work. Bless each one of your Betas, reviewers and readers.

* * *

**Last Week.**

In the book, Shadow was waiting on the floor with a shoe ready to smash whatever came out. Their eyes were all still closed. A breeze was blowing all through the room, Dobby and four of the house-elves were all standing by the door. All were in one knee with their hands together, Severus and Remus saw them, they had never before seen this, and nobody had. It appeared as if the house-elves were joining with the pixies since the lights were traveling to and from them.

This time something was different, Sirius was still out, but his eyes were crying; as yesterday, each pulled something out each ear, and a thick stream of black, smelly sludge, just like yesterday, but this one was full of wiggling things, and both of the kids were giggling, as it was coming out, Harry was smashing with his shoe, sparks were coming out with each slap.

Lucius face was glowing; a feeling of peace was coating his heart. His arm was tingling, it was weird and soothing. His left arm was burning, as if something was melting. It was all good.

"Gross, yuck," Harry exclaimed. The thing was longer than yesterday, but could not get far with Harry smashing as it came out.

For one moment, it seemed to gather momentum, and it jumped in the form of a sludge snake, it wrapped itself around Lucius' ankle. Lucius complained with a groan, his leg was on fire.

* * *

**This week More Healing Pixies,**

**Healing work is never done**

"Gross, yuck," Harry had noted. The 'sickness-black-gooey-bug-catcher' was nastier and larger than yesterday, but it could not get far with Harry smashing as it came out.

Severus was very aware after the thing attacked him yesterday, and he ran between Harry and Lucius. It was now obvious to him that the children were not quite strong to work on their own.

Although it did not slow down, Harry proved to be resourceful and strong. In the book, Pixie Shadow had casted a shadow over the form and the shadow turned into a net. Harry casted a shadow, and just like in the book it turned into a net, the adults could not believe the intuitive magic, casting shadows that turned into nets. The net, made out of transparent strings, resembling a fence, trapped the thing inside and pulled it off Lucius leg.

Severus kept his wand pointed just in case but there was no need. Draco, closely following the action, jumped by Harry and moved his hands over the net just as Pixie Light had done in the book. The net sparkled and crackled with magic and, as during the day before, it turned the thing into a bug, a kind of fly, and then it changed into something like a centipede with wings.

Once again, Severus, now ready, put it inside a vial and sealed it with a ward. A sight of relief could be heard around the room.

The room was quiet. The entire process had taken but 10 minutes. All the adults were trying to assimilate what had happened.

Grant was proud of his two children, his heart bursting with pride. He felt drunk with happiness, a similar feeling to the one when he first kissed Jeanie, or the days after their first shag, or the day she told him, she was pregnant.

Jeanie was feeling some of the same, she squeezed her beloved Grant's hand, and for the first time understood the explanation behind Draco's choosing their daughter as a mate. It needed to happen to save these young men, to wake up the power that otherwise could have even been lost.

The kids were looking at Sirius, who was still sleep. Mimi's face was deep in concentration, biting her bottom lip, "Ah," she exclaimed, twirled her little finger and twice tapped Sirius' forehead.

Lucius who was still inside of the Sirius' _block room_, felt himself pulled out, but not before he witnessed the new _room_. It was now a garden full of light, some shadowed corners, and a few blocks left but not many. It was no longer cold, and it felt more peaceful.

Sirius opened his eyes; he said nothing, just sat and opened his arms to gather the three children close to him. "Thanks, thanks Healer Pixies, I am eternally grateful, I have not felt this well since June 10, 1980, the day Harry was born."

Sirius's face was no longer tormented, "I cannot explain, it was wonderful, even hurts from long ago, from Wallburga, they are all better. I remember them but they have lost their sting." He addressed the other room occupants.

Healer Muctis Jr. was writing away; he felt very privileged to be here, and wished for his father to get here fast. He went forward and checked Sirius over, no fever, his chest no longer rattled, and the teeth potion had done its work twice as fast. The color was better, and his health aura did not have darkness or if he did, it was not much. He was a very healthy young man.

The house-elves were looking at the children with loving admiration. Lucius had not yet spoken. There was no need. He was, now, surer than ever, that if not his children, his grandchildren would rule the Wizarding world; the powers displayed here were the stuff of legends. He was certain that years into the future, children would read about the Healer Pixies and wish to have met them.

Rabastan shyly asked, "My turn? Dear Healer Pixie Granger, are you ready for you next patient, or should you tend to Dolphus first? I can wait."

Jeanie jumped in," I think you go next, they might learn a little more, be warmed up for the big case." They all agreed.

Jeanie was a bit afraid and concerned for her daughter. Her heart was afraid for the children, but she knew that as long as they thought it was a game, they would be fine.

Rabastan was being handled the same that Sirius, this time Severus was acting as the Legilimance. Rab wasn't disobedient, which was duly noted by Draco, "You are a good Pixie, you obey the Healer Pixie, maybe Dobby and Mipzy will bring us all some chocolaty biscuits and you can have one or two, good Pixie." The adults chuckled.

Hermione tapped him twice, and he was out immediately.

When Severus went into Rabastan's mind, he thought it was very cold; it was a dank, dark place with many walls, and hidden alcoves. It felt sad, and a bit hopeless.

There was little light inside Rab's mind until Healer Pixie tapped Rabastan on his forehead, and then a bright light spread around the area. She started the now familiar ritual, and the dark vapor seeping out was even darker and stained with red. Rabastan was also crying, and his body was visible trembling.

"Mommy nurse, please bring me blanket, he has chills." The healer requested and Jeanie threw and extra blanket on the patient.

Later during the healing, Severus saw a large vineyard forming inside the room, the walls falling down, and turning into rows of grapevines as the exercise progressed. Severus felt the pain in his aching heart melted away, the treasons from many just no longer hurt, and his dislike for Harry was nearly forgotten.

The lights around Rabastan were brighter, very close to the lights created at Harry's healing. The spirals formed around the body actually lifted him from the bed around four to five inches. Everyone was quiet, Muctis Sr. who had arrived in the midst of the healing was just amazed.

The stuff pulled out his ears was even darker than all the ones before, and was pulsating as if he was alive, but Light and Shadow were ready, the house-elves were right at the foot of the bed, everyone could feel a happy feeling suffusing everyone.

Remus' eyes were moist, he was remembering all the lonely times and by remembering them, they were all going away. It was as one pulling out rubbish, and after making sure it was rubbish, it all went right into the bin.

Shadow sent a net with the intent to catch the mess as it came out; Light casted the light as soon as he finished pulling. The net made crackling sounds that made the kids giggle with delight, but scared the adults. Healer Pixie continued repeating her ditty of the colors, and a little one made for Rabastan.

As before, Severus opened his eyes. Lucius immediately noticed the scowl was gone for the first time ever, no smiles, that would be expecting too much. Severus promptly picked up the insect in another vial, already labeled RL.

Severus wanted to go out the room and look at his arm; he had felt a strange tingling right by the area of the dark mark. He wondered and wanted to ask the Pixies to have a go at him. Maybe at the end, or even later, he had wondered if it would look bad to request for a healing, for assistance.

The kids were all a little shy with Rabastan, they didn't know him almost at all. When he came back from his induced sleep, he said nothing; he got out of bed and just grabbed the children, kissed each forehead, and then twirled each one a couple times in the air. Cissa was transported to a time long ago, Rabastan was smiling, and his eyes shone with delight. "Thank you healers, I am at your disposal for the rest of my life. Everyone who is here is a witness to my vow, I am honored to serve you Healer Pixie Granger and you Pixie Shadow and Pixie Light. I am at your service for as long as you shall need me." He bowed to them, in a courtly gesture, falling on one knee.

Hermione hugged him and also kissed his forehead. "I am also horrored to be your healer, and my helpers are too. And is ok, you don't have to dispose yourself for me. But you can twirl me anytime." And kissed him once again, and the helpers did the same, well several times.

Nobody was talking. The implications were too great. What had happened here had to remain here. The children needed to grow up and have a life. Serpens knew _Healer Pixie_ was not a Magic instructional book, it was a children's story, part of a series to teach magical children good comportment, basic magic rules, they were educational. Lucius had read Healer Pixie when he was little, sure Narcissa had as well.

The young witch and the two young wizards had obviously channeled some sort of energy, transforming into a powerful healing charm, affecting all around, it was that strong. The beauty was that neither one of them was aware and thought it a game. And if they were aware, it was not in a conscious level. It sounded as the stories of mages and enchantresses he used to read as a child.

Lucius had already decided that everyone in this room, they all had to make an unbreakable vow to never disclose this evening; it was not even a request. He would demand it, if it came to that. The children were working some strange magic, and could be target of those without scruples. People like Dumbledore, Voldemort and many others, who should never find about this.

"Severus, since you helped the children, let me help Rodolphus," Lucius started.

Serpens interrupted, "No, I am as good as, or better than of you, and I have known the Lestrange brothers since the day they were born. I will work with the Pixies; I really want to do so. However, I would suggest that you are around the bed ready to assist."

He did not want to scare the children but he had noticed how much larger and stronger the last mess, pulled out Rabastan's ears, had been. It was the dark magic curses, all gathering strength inside the sick adult wizards, and knowing what Rodolphus must have gone through, he would rather be ready.

The children were eating chocolate biscuits that Dobby had just brought from the kitchen, and a glass of milk. AS good as their promise, they were sharing with Rabastan, and Harry gave half of a biscuit to Sirius.

Dobby and Axel knew the children needed to refill their energy. The humans did not know that the house-elves had sent them waves of magic to stay calmed and not scared. Axel had told them the gooey mess was darkness and sickness, and could enter someone else if not destroyed on time.

If Harry and Draco, or Severus had not been able to destroy it on time, any of the adults could have taken care of it. The entity was visible and had a form, because the children had read that in a book. Their imagination was practical, to give shape to bad things and make them visible, it

It made it easier to get rid of them.

"I want to go out to play before we go to visit my Grandparents, so let's finish ok. Mommy is our next is the next pachient (patient)[sic] ready?"

Mimi was playing surgery; her parents would ask Miss Frances or Mrs. Julia that question.

"Yes, Healer Pixie Granger and Pixies Light and Shadow, your next **patient **is ready." She enunciated patient to teach Mimi the correct pronunciation. Jeanie let out a little laugh.

Mimi was stern, "Don't laugh Miss Mommy, I am working here." Grant rolled out his eyes, that was what Jeanie would tell him, when he made a joke.

The children were getting in position and climbed on the bed. Mimi paused before she started.

Rodolphus eyes were opened. He had been awake since Sirius, on and off. There were some Healers in the room. He had scanned the room, and it was full of people he didn't know. Where was he? Where was Rab? "Rab, Rab?" he sounded upset, and Rabastan ran to his side.

"Dolphus, thank god, we are at Lucius and Cissa's home."

"Where is Cissa? Is Bella here as well?" He sounded scared.

"Only Cissa and Lucius, all is well. Calm down, all will be well. Relax, go to sleep." Using wandless magic he put his brother in a light sleep, he did not want to scare the children.

Mimi looked apprehensive, and not sure if she wanted to do this. She was a little scared; this was no longer a lot of fun. She had touched Rodolphus forehead when she tapped him to make him relax. Right away, she felt something nasty, something scaring Traco's uncle.

Jeanie could see inside Hermione, and generally inside other people. She already had seen that Remus had a big dog he talked to. His name was Moony, in his mind Moony talked to him as well. It was funny. Must have been a dog from his youth, a little big and scary.

There was something between Sirius and Severus, it could be felt across the room, interesting. And now she could see apprehension rising from Hermione, and she was wondering if she had transferred the anxiety to her.

Serpens had gone in Rodolphus, just as soon as Rab had put his brother to sleep, and Mimi tapped her fingers on his forehead.

He was inside a very cold room, it smelled bad, and he could hear a nasty laughter. He was worried for the children, he had been all night, they were too precious to everyone, but he would make sure no harm would come to them.

* * *

•●◊PIXIES◊●•

A/N: I could wait till tomorrow or Sunday to give you all a longer chapter, but I decided to break in two, and give you a heads up. It might be full of errors but I will have it beta by next chapter, hopefully by Saturday. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Once again, I will answer all the pending questions this weekend.


	25. Dumbledore Justice & Pixies in Danger

JKR STILL RULES THE HP REALM.

Thanks to all my wonderful readers, I am running behind. I have picked the names for their organization. There will be a name to correspond and such. I will reveal the names when I start the next part, a month or so before Hogwarts, and will give the proper credit to the ones who suggested the names. At the end of the chapter I will list the names of all those who have kindly submitted reviews, and next chapter I will tally the number of reviews etc. I will try to do something at the end for the reviewers, not sure. Thanks Savva, my rock of Gibraltar.

This was a tough chapter to write. First, I did not want to scare the children too much, but to make the story right, I had to. Then there was the matter of punishing the Dursley's. I think it is horrible enough without actual capital punishment, you all tell me. Thanks to Savva, my muse's assistant, welcome you back from your escapade, TVaddict1981 and IceDemonRanger for your beta work. Bless each one of your Betas, reviewers and readers. And to release it sooner, it has not yet gone through beta.

I will have a poll to see how many readers are interested in a 10 to 20 chapter story about their growing up.

This is a three part chapter, this being the second part. Is all written but I need to finish proofing. I would say tomorrow or Thrusday.

**~~~*H*~~~****~~~*D*~~~****  
**

**LAST TIME**

Where is Cissa? Is Bella here as well?" He sounded scared.

"Only Cissa and Lucius, all is well. Calm down, all will be well. Relax, go to sleep." Using wandless magic, he put his brother in a light sleep; he did not want to scare the children. They all needed wands or to pick up the hidden ones.

Mimi looked apprehensive, and not longer sure if she wanted to do this. She was a little scared; this was no longer fun. She could feel something nasty, something scaring Traco's uncle.

Jeanie could see inside Hermione and generally inside of other people. She already had seen that Remus had a big dog he talked to. His name was Moony, in his mind Moony talked to him as well. It was funny.

There was something between Sirius and Severus, interesting. And now that she could see apprehension rising from Hermione, she was wondering if she had transferred the anxiety to her.

Serpens was inside a very cold room, it smelled bad, and he could hear a nasty laugh. He was worried for the children.

•●◊PIXIES◊●•  
**~~~*H*~~~~~~*D*~~~**

**At Hogwarts-Dumbledore's brand of Justice.**

**Approximately at the same time**

"Interesting village, it seems alive" Minerva commented.

A glass ball, not unlike the Muggle Christmas scene, it was contained within a half glass dome that sat on top of Dumbledore's desk. Inside there was a small village with a forest around, and a small stream running on the side. There were several creatures living in the village, gnomes, elves, a couple half Giants, a mix variety of the Magical world inhabitants. The village was bursting with life. It was a particularly clean one, neither pleasant, just a village from the long gone past.

"You don't say." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes actually quite real, may I pic—"Dumbledore's wand tapped Minerva's fingers.

"Tut, tut, no, cannot. The residents could well be alive. And you picking them up would be kin of an earthquake."

"Ah, an old fashioned magical prison, I read about them, but I never had seen an active one, there area couple inside our display cases, but they are nothing like this. The other two are cities, but nothing like this, and who is this man?" Minerva inquired as she looked at Albus, hoping to question him and actually get an answer.

She had pointed out the heavy set man in the uncomfortable looking clothing, clean shaven and with a precise 20th century hair cut, and Albus nodded affirmatively. He appeared to be the husband of Lily's sister, the one at the funeral a few years ago, he looked horrified and rubbed his eyes non-stop, as if he wanted to wake-up from a nasty dream.

"Yes, it is a sort of magical containment except only one is real, the others my creations. This one is the real one. I had a particular concern that the Muggle authorities might not properly punish Master Potter's guardians, specifically Dursley," he pointed to the man Minerva had shown him.

"Moreover, I did not want to alert the ministry to the neglect and cruelty the caretakers had inflicted upon Master Harry Potter. If I had done that, I would be remiss of my own future," Albus appeared quite happy with his actions, "surely you agree dear girl, and then where would that leave the Order. We need to think of the greater good, and the Order needs me now. It was a slight error in judgment, right dear?"

"And the son and the wife?" Minerva was not sure, she approved of this kind of punishment. It was an instance of lf-dispensing justice. However, to turn Lily's and James son's guardians into the Ministry would serve no purpose other than endangering Albus' Head Master's Position. Why had Lily left the guardianship of her baby to her careless and uncaring sister? And why was Albus involved, after what Severus had told her about Sirius, she wanted to keep a close eye on her former lover.

Furthermore, she was not sure of what kind of justice could be dispensed to Muggles by the Winzegamot. At least in this enclosed dome, the Magic hating muggle would be exposed to fake magic all day long, something he hated and was afraid of, and he would have to do back braking work. He apparently was in charge of an old fashioned eating hall, with rooms for weary travelers' establishment.

This kind of devices would supply interminable stories, and if the purpose was to scare him silly, it would do its best. There was no escape, and he would never now this was entirely fantasy, or at least, Minerva hoped it was.

"Yes, they are with his sister, Aunt Marge something or other. Harry's funds have been reimbursed and what has not, it will be when Dursley gets out. Apparently, he was supporting a young thing that still works at the company he headed. He will be in there for exactly 28 months. I will check on him occasionally. If something happens to me, and his sentence could not be completed it, please release him to the Muggle authorities. I will also share his information with Severus. Tap it with your wand, and cast the spell that is written under the enclosure, to release him and the same to put him back. Food, water will last for at least ten years and up to twice that much if recharged for at least one year." Dumbledore appeared smug, and Minerva was seriously questioning him. Since Sirius, she no longer knew what to think.

"I think, he will never, ever be a danger to Harry again. Ah, I am planning to take him out during the children's vacations; he will help Hagrid with the care of the Hogwarts' magical creatures, and to clean the grounds and greenhouses. Same for his wife, she will get to spend the summer sharing his burden. Their son will stay with the Aunt. Since he is a non-magical muggle, some precautions must be taking around the castle." He stopped to pick another lemon drop, and he offered one to Minerva who was equally hooked to them.

"As far as Harry is concerned, we still need to find him. As punishments go, this is the safest one for the uncle. Dursley made a big mistake. He disobeyed orders and stole from me, and he hurt the child."

Minerva smiled; however, she was bothered by his lack of accepting his role in the boy's tragedy. She noticed that the awful treatment of the child was the least of his concerns. She wished that she knew where the child was, and if he was alive. She had really cared about Lily,' _oh, Albus, what are you doing,_' she thought. And for the umpteenth time since Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had come in, she wondered if Albus was right.

Albus was not in charge of dispensing justice, and now he was doing that as well. Minerva was worried. Maybe Tom Riddle had been right on 1941 when he told her that Albus was the other side of the Gellert's coin, and the coin was bad no matter what side you chose.

Perhaps Albus was equally dangerous by wanting to control with benevolence. If you thought about it, at the end of the day, he wanted to rule as well. And when you decide alone, you are bound to make a lot of mistakes. However, he was committed to defend the light, and he was the only one powerful enough to do so. At least he had led them all to believe this was the case.

She peered inside the dome, and located the miniature heavy set man dressed in the dated garb. The living conditions would sure resemble the time period of his clothe. These old glass containers were akin to an entire realm except they did not extend very far.

He would be doing-back-breaking labor without the use of magic, and would be living in appalling sanitary conditions. His clientele would be magic, and probably some of his hired help. But their magic would horrify him, and would make him wonder if he was in the midst of a nightmare. He was. At least this enclosure was benevolent, except for the living conditions. There were some horrible ones, she had read there were in museums, and many thought they were hoaxes, they were not.

They had been made by very powerful fey and were used to imprison wives, enemies, competitors, and even children, for short periods, without killing them. Some had used them to hide during invasions, hide them in a secure place and leave a portal opened, that would be a good idea in war time. It was powerful magic, and they were extremely rare and expensive. Besides the fake ones at Hogwarts, the closest she had been to another, had been in picture books. She always thought they were a legend.

"Before you wonder any longer, this particular artifact has been in my family for more than 400 years. It was gifted by a grateful sithe Queen that gave birth at my ancestors' home. It can only be occupied every thirty to fifty years or so, or less depending in the complexity. It takes that long to create sustainable magical environment to last the first couple of years, then it goes fast, they charge a year in months. You decide and cast what you wish for. I had wanted to visit an actual village with alchemist and magic shops, and created it for me. I will put it in this shelf." He showed her, and he proceeded to lock the display case with wards known to both.

A shiver ran Minerva's back. She loved Albus and respected his choices, but the way he had handled Harry Potter gave her much to worry. She hoped little Harry was ok, as for the Muggle, he surely deserved this and more. So thirty to fifty years, meant he used it around that time.

Privet Drive number 4, had been sealed and wards put around it, and the neighbors simply forgot there was a house there, as did the postman and others. At Vernon's company, the deputy was called by Marge who told them Vernon had taken ill and other arrangements would be made.

Petunia lived in fear of every shadow and the darkness. And afraid of two small crows, who would sit in the tree across her window and follow her every step. But she was even more afraid of Lily, or the shadow thing that reminded her of Lily. It would often come at night, sit across her bed, and look at her with reproach.

•●◊PIXIES◊●•

**~~~*H*~~~~~~*D*~~~**

**Back to the Pixies**

Mimi was worried, she looked like the little child she was. Gone was the overconfident Healer Pixie. She could feel the malevolence around the nice man, Uncle Dolfy.

The elves, as if feeling her concern, stood at each side of the bed. There were ten of the house-elves. A couple of elves were very old, just slept most of the time, and had small blankets covering them, but in reality their magic was the greatest.

Only Grant noticed they all had some kind of transparent symbol hanging from their necks. He had not seen it before. He had wondered why such strong magical beings worked as servants, he did not get it. Not even as servant, indentured servants, slaves according to what Lucius had explained to him.

Grant pulled out the Healer Pixie book, he had remembered something, he was right. He showed it to Lucius.

Lucius read it, and he smiled. Of course, magic children were sometimes the victims of dark hexes, or come into accidental contact with nasty entities, or be infected with magical infections, the book was made to take the fear away from the children when being treated by healers. It had some simple healings and even one that was a little dark.

"Pépère, a moment, please stop for a minute. Read this while I talk to the Pixies." He passed the book to Serpens whose eyes immediately opened with understanding. He passed it to Severus, and whispered to pass it to all the adults, except the ones that had just been healed.

"Mimi, love, come here, excuse me, Healer Pixie, Shadow and Light, please come by me."

Mimi made an imperious looking face, she had not liked being called Mimi, and Lucius had caught her frowning. She was in the Healer Pixie mode, and it was hard to keep a straight face, but he wanted to keep them happy since they were doing serious work.

"Ok, do you remember in the Healer Pixie book when the injured garden fairies came to see her, they were no longer white but their skin had turned very dark with color splotches, and they were quite sick?"

"Yes, it's scardy." Draco affirmed and Mimi agreed right away. Harry did not think one way or the other. He had seen scary, his uncle Vernon. However, he was no longer scared. Harry knew that he could never do anything to him because his daddy was very big, and Mimi had sparklers coming out her fingers. He was sure that she could burn Dudley's but and uncle Vernon's hands.

"Yes, it was that. Sometimes, Healer Muctis has to take care of little wizards and witches who had been touched by a dark fairy. Sometimes, there are witches, wizards, and even fairies whose bad wands give sickness to people. as the Dark Fairy," he was looking at their faces to gauge their understanding.

"Hmm," they all nodded and agreed with Lucius. After he told them about the Dark Fairy, Mimi knew he was right.

"Nasty wizards, like the wizard with the box in the face? Or like Miss Rose?" Asked Mimi, Miss Rose felt dark, all around her, and that wizard that had robbed them from her house, had dark clothes, and made them very scared.

"Yes, we smash'im hard , Mimi you should have sparkled him," Draco said. They had both told Harry about the children robber, and the nasty child at the puppet show. He thought it was a great idea, and asked them if they would help him to smash uncle Vernon like that, sparkling was even better. Harry was a good little wizard, but his mind was set on revenge, not really bad, however, the idea of sparkling them on the bum made him laugh. And he would bring it up every second he had a chance.

Lucius was glad they had not 'sparkled' the Death Eater at Mimi's home. And what was the "sparkle", wandless magic at such age, only in the annals of magic, and long ago legends. The children needed to learn to restrict their actions in front of others. The net casting was something amazing, what was it? That was the problem with such powerful children; at least Mimi was less hot headed then the two boys. He kept wondering what happened to Harry and the Grangers, he would soon find out.

"Yes, you smashed him, and did that feel good? You were not afraid because we were there. Healer Pixies call the Wizard and the Witch who own the Hospital, and they all stand around and join their lights together, remember?" Lucius was repeating what he saw.

It made sense, the hospitals and clinics had curse breakers, and those who specialized in building walls of light around those cursed. But you had to be specially gifted and those were few and far in between, however, they could all contribute to form a decent circle of protection. Nobody in here had that power but they would try.

"Yes, I forgot," Mimi turned bright red, she had forgotten something important, and it was good.

"You wants to play Healer Pixie, you are prettier than the Wizard in the book, he had a long hairs in the face, daddy says is a beard, and Mummy Cissy the witch? She is also prettier. You two are very pretty." Mimi said as a matter of fact.

"I phink my mummy is prettier." Harry blushed when he said that, "And my daddy is prettier than Dwaco's daddy." Harry was no longer calling Cissa and Lucius by name.

Cissa noticed, he would ask him to call them uncle and aunt, and why was he calling Grant and Jeanie mummy and daddy? Remus also caught that as well as Sirius and they look at each other questioning?

Jeanie had a tear on her eye, "Thanks honey, but Cissa is very pretty." Grant jumped in, "And Jeanie, am I prettier than Lucius?"

Jeanie was still irritated with him over the marking, and turned quite red. "No honey, you are prettier." And now Grant turned red himself, she was still angry, and he was still jealous.

Too many good looking wizards and all with powers he lacked. Grant probably needed to thank his mother for depriving him of his birthright. Little did he know that Lucius was jealous of him and of all the other wizards as well? Cissa had made the mistake of commenting how handsome Grant was, and she was surprised he had such beautiful features being a Muggle. She had said he looked like a Pureblood. That had also led to her marking last night.

By now everyone was talking at the same time.

Thallia and Serpens had noticed the young men all half in love with the beautiful young women, and the married roosters staking out their territory. It was too sweet. The Manor was alive and well. Not since the twenties, the Manor had been so full of life. This was perfect. He hoped to be alive to see Draco's and Mimi's children, although it would be a long wait.

Finally Serpens interrupted the banter, "Pixies, I have an idea, there are more wizards here, and some that know how to smash dark things really well. Remus, Severus and Healer Muctis, can help, and Mémère can also help, she is a powerful witch. We already have the elves whose help has been welcome and even more now. We all want to play, and we can let Jeanie and Grant, will take care of the young men, they are not yet strong enough, after a few days they will be."

The pixies were all nodding their heads, and they went back to the bed. Harry stood on the floor at the right as the other two times, next to Lucius and Cissa; Severus, and Remus and Muctis were right behind "Thallia you stand behind Healer Pixie. Keep your hand on her shoulder, and chant a protection spell. And, you must channel their energies to build light walls of protection." His voice was firm and commanding, to give the children confidence.

All the adult wizards pulled their wands, and cleaned their minds. They prepared as they had learned to clean their minds before specials spells, they called for good energy, and used a technique learned at Hogwarts to create a wall of light.

The elves well went down on knee, and were very quiet their spindly hands all directed in the Healer Pixie's direction. This was different from the first sessions.

This time she repeated the motions twice more, and then as in the book.

"Healer Pixie is not happy. She thinks a Dark bug bit Rololfus, and made his belly and his head dark inside. We are first erasing the dark with the clean water." Lucius was ready and gave her a glass of plain water.

Healer Pixie's hands were not the most coordinated of all, and instead of sprinkling, just dumped handfuls of water on Rodolphus chest and he jumped. Smiles could be seen across the room.

"Oh, oh," Healer Pixie remember something. She moved and tapped Rodolphus' forehead twice. She looked at Lucius and Cissa, who did the same with their fingers.

When they touched his forehead, they felt a shock go through their fingers. And both sensed the same picture at once, the same that Serpens had seen. A stick figure, the same tiny figure inside the head, it was Bellatrix with a brush of dark paint.

Both Malfoys realized this was the way the children saw her. She, Bellatrix, was painting inside the head, using a brush that looked like a rat's tail, with dark paint spotted with marshy green and red blotches. It was scary as you could sense her evil intent. They looked at the wizards, "Everyone sends the light to the Pixies, concentrate."

The elves were all sending small streams of pink light around the Pixies, which was being absorbed by their skins.

Draco and Hermione started to work. The pink light seemed to be keeping them happy and tranquil; a very nasty stench permeated the air and stunk all the room. As for Rodolphus, his skin had actually turned dark, not a healthy dark shade, but a nasty greyish-purple and now he had light patches, as if he was being painted over.

Next time.

The pixies complete the healing with what results? We need to wait.

Thanks to all

A GREAT THANKS AND A WISH COME TRUE FOR THE REVIEWERS SINCE CHAPTER 1 TO PRESENT; NAMELY, **ABIGAILBURTON**, **ANGELDEVIL1** , ANGELXXX16 , ANOTHERDRAMIONE , ARIAH23 , ARRABELLAGRACE , BELLEBELLES , B-MINE , BOOKIVORE , **BTVS22** **, BUNNY115** , ...75 , CALIMOCHO , CAT18 , C-BERRIES , **CHESHIRECAT23** , **CIBBLER** , CJEWELLM , COLAO , CONTEMPLATIVE FAN , **COSMOGIRL66** , **COUTURE GIRL** , **CRIMSONDAY** , **CULLEN'SPET** , DKWOLVES , DULCE INVIERNO , DULCEMARIA415 , EBM56 , ELAVIE , ELNENEO , ELWAND , **EMILYWOODS** ,  
FA-AL , FAITHLACE , FPIX , **FRIDIZH** , **GINGERBISCUIT** , GRYFF-SLYTHERIN , GUARDGIRL414 , HAILEY , HANGEL18 , HAWAIIAN-RACHAEL , **helikesitheymikey** HEYYMISSNEW , **ICEDEMONRANGER** , **IGOTMEDWARD** , INKIMPRESSSIONS , IREALLYAMTELLINGTHETRUTH ,** IRMORENA** , ISLEDUCHESS ,** JADE2009** **, JANJAN2009** , **JAVAMOMMA** , JETSAMSRULE31 , JTANGEL , JULIJESS , KH2020 , KJERSTIN MARIE , KNOW-IT-ALL , KUHPOW , KYLYNNJEN, KYLYNNJEN , LADYBOOKWORM80 , LALIA X , LE TEMPS D'UN AUTOMNE , LIANEZQL , LOVELYGEEK , LUCY , LULLABY1104 , LUNAXS , **MARMIA DAYS** , MARTSHI3 , METALWORKS , MICHELEHARPER ,** MONNBEAM** , MST3000 , NALA MOON **, NICXY** , NIKKYHERMS , OCEANMINA101 , **PADFOOTSGRL79** , PADORYIA , **PANSY25 ,** PCIRISH , PINKSLYTHERIN , PINKY PRATTLE , PRONGSFAN , PUREBLOOD HEIRESS , QUEENDD19 , RACHELRAEDARKNESS , RACH-FLORANCE , RANDRES89 , READERFORLIFE , REC2527 , RHAPSODY92788 , RYOUXICHIGO-LOVER , SAINT OF THE SINNERS , **SAMMY SOSA THE 13TH** , **SAVVA ,** SECRET HOPELESS ROMANTIC ,** SHAMONTI** , **SHERRITHWRITTER** , **SMELLYYELLE** , **SMILEYLOL , SOPITAXXMOR** , STARDUSTSPIKE , STRAWBERRIES14 , SUSANNAJULIA , SUSHIKING , **TFOBMV18** ,.TURTLE , ,**TISHICA** , **TNGIRL** , TORN2PIECES , WATERANGEL35, XVANNIEX , **YOURMONSTER** , ZMYNX


	26. Let them be Children

JKR owns the HP world, my intent is to give them to give them a different lifeline. She owns them, I own the plot and the concept. I am paid with the joy I might bring into your lives.

Thanks to all my wonderful readers.

I hope I will not disappoint you. This was a tough chapter to write. First, I did not want to scare the children too much, but to make the story right, I had to. Thanks to Savva, my muse's assistant and fantastic writer. TVaddict1981 and IceDemonRanger for your beta work. Bless each one of your Betas, reviewers and readers. They are yet to correct this work, but you can see the draft.

No more Pixies, after this chapter, not for now. The sideline story will have their years between now and Hogwarts. There are three to four chapters left from this part. In here, we will find out about Jeanie and Grant, and some surprising revelations.

After that, the story will jump a few years forward in time. There might be one or two chapters until they are preparing to go to Hogwarts and to confront Dumbledore. By then, Lucius secret organization will be well established, and going strong.

My super warm thanks for all the amazing reviews, I am not sure if I deserve all the compliments, but I am very glad you like my work.

There will be plenty Draco-Hermione in the future. I had to make an entire background to make this story work. For those who miss the children, look for the sideline story and I will also start another one where they are hexed during their college graduation for fighting so much. They get to be children once more. Keep a lookout for them.

This part is rather scary. I am a chicken, and not sure why I wrote it. I am a chicken who loves Stephen King, and Koontz, go figure.

* * *

**~~~*H*~~~****~~~*D*~~~****  
**

**LAST TIME  
**

The elves well went down on knee, and were very quiet, their spindly hands all directed at the Healer Pixie's direction.

This time, she repeated the motions twice more, and then as in the book.

"Healer Pixie is not happy. She thinks a Dark bug bit Rololfus, and made his belly and his head dark inside. We are first erasing the dark with the clean water." Lucius was ready and gave her a glass of plain water.

Healer Pixie's hands were not the most coordinated of all, and instead of sprinkling, just dumped handfuls of water on Rodolphus chest and he jumped. Smiles could be seen across the room.

"Oh, oh," Healer Pixie remember something. She moved and tapped Rodolphus' forehead twice. She looked at Lucius and Cissa, who did the same with their fingers.

When they touched his forehead, they felt a shock go through their fingers. And both sensed the same picture at once, the same that Serpens had seen. A stick figure, the same tiny figure inside the head, it was Bellatrix with a brush of dark paint.

Both Malfoys realized it was the way the children saw her. She was painting inside the head with dark paint spotted with marshy green and red blotches. It was scary as you could feel her evil intent. They looked at the wizards, "Everyone sends the light to the Pixies, concentrate."

* * *

•●◊**The healing and the Bellatrix figure**◊●•

The elves were all sending small streams of pink light around the Pixies, which was being absorbed by their skins.

Draco and Hermione started to work. The pink light seemed to be keeping them happy and tranquil; everyone could smell a very nasty stench, as if some animal had died, Rodolphus skin had actually turned dark, and now he had light patches.

"Traco, smash the bug inside, yes get it, grab that bug swatter, the pink one, yes dear that one, I me, ah, acksusme, Pixie Lit, dear," and both giggled.

Serpens later told them, "At firs, was the small figure with the curly hair, she was a miniature witch. When the children 'came in', to the outside viewers they were pulling the goo out the ears, the figure turned into an ugly bug. It had a big stinger and sharp teeth; it was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was ominous, so nasty that I was actually scared, and I a grown-up wizard. It was trying to attack the children; however, before I could figure out what to do, they both chased it with shinny pink swatters which appeared out of no where. Armed with the swatters, they swatted it over and over, until all was left was a smashed bug on the ground."

That was when the group saw a dark light projected from inside Rodolphus head, right at the center of his forehead.

"Yuck, it smells bad," the three pixies said at once.

Grant, Jeanie, Sirius, and Rabastan, were amazed, as the dark came out, the group working with the children, were surrounded by a dome of light. Nobody was sure where it came from, Thallia said the light originated from each of the children, and was probably reinforced by the 'wall of light'.

Rodolphus body was hardly visible; he was in a shroud of dark slowly changing to circles of light surrounding his body. The stench was horrible, it reminded them of a dead animal, but it was dissipating.

The adults all saw a shrouded figure, a ghostly apparition as it rose out of Rodolphus. As it rose, it was solidifying, luckily once it hit the top of the dome, it dissipated into pale ashes that rained onto everyone, but at touching any surface they just evaporated into a grey vapor.

The 'sickness-black-goo' coming out, was like the one in the book, it was very dark with appendages, the kids giggled as they remembered the book. It was splotchy with red and green spots. Sirius thought the red was blood and he shuddered. Jeanie and Grant nearly ran, picked up the children, and took them away.

Harry was angry at the thing, he was not sure why, but he was smashing it hard, and it was not being affected. So he dropped the shoe, and kept repeating, "I Pixie Shadou cover the dark ding, I Pixie Shadou tells you to go, and covers the dark zing."

Sirius let out a small laugh at Harry's struggle with the words. The pixie changed the way they pronounced words in their effort to create the right sounds, it was wonderful

And said, and done, the shadow turned into a net, with smaller mesh than the previous one, Lucius and Cissa had read the book, so they waited for Light, who pulled the last of the black and red wriggly mess and as in the book, at and each of the ends it had a head with teeth. As it was the case with many dark curses, it would turn into a dangerous creature trying to cause lasting damage to the curse breakers/healers.

The book wanted to prepare the little ones in case they were under a dark curse, and had to be healed. Many parents, for decades now, would carry the book to Mungo's or read it to their children before the healers. Magical children were exposed to things that would scare a grownup Muggle out their minds. Jeanie and Grant felt as if they were watching a reel of the Exorcist, a felt proud and scared for the children.

•●◊**Scared Pixies - The goo attacks back**◊●•

As in the book, Lucius and Cissa pointed their wand to the heads, and turned them into a potato like head. Mimi though of Mr. Potato head, but these potatoes had teeth. The kids giggled, the adult hearts were going very fast. Jeanie fell nauseous and wanted to vomit. She wanted this over now. Cissa, Thallia, Remus and Muctis were tempted to end this right them.

Draco jumped and casted his spell, "I Pixie Lit cover the dark thing." As his light touched and covered the thing, the screeches started, and the Pixies were very afraid, all at the same time. Things nearly went south, and the Pixies had not yet completed the healing.

Rodolphus was not longer dark, and Rabastan prayed for a miracle, for his brother to be well.

Dobby saved the day. He stood up, and with his foot, stomped over the potato shape. Lucius and Cissa did the same, and laughed to make it look like fun, and soon Harry and Draco joined. When they did, the thing finally shriveled up and transformed into the fly, one very large fly, and then the centipede thing, which Severus was ready to put into the vial.

Severus mad a face, which was caught by the ones watching. His hand actually burned, and he had to put a cooling charm. He put several wards around the vial, and later asked Lucius to seal it in a protected box. He had an awful feeling it was a piece of Bellatrix's soul, or maybe a demon. The thing was not really dead. It was in stasis, and they still need to kill it once more, later when there was time.

Healer Pixie started tracing her symbols; this was when Cissa, who studied runes, recognized one rune, then another. She made a mental note of the combinations. This was unreal, how would a child know runes? She recognized Uruz and Algiz, for health and protection; it was as if a greater force was guiding her, like the old healers of legends.

She repeated her magic, and then, "I Healer Pixie, I say to the sick stuff inside of the sick Pixie, go away, we don't want you. You are bad, go. Orange, Blue and White, bring lights to his heart." She wrote the love sign, and a couple other symbols that later turned out to be a happy face, her own creation, and a number three, for the three pixies. The adults laugh for days at the pensive, and trying to figure it out.

"Healer daddy Liushius, send the light. Healer Mommy Cissy, send the light, Healer Uncle Serus send the light, Healer Uncle Remy send the light, Healer Dobby send the light."

"Send the Orange, blue, white, red and gold, keep the dark away, make him bedderr" the three pixies knew this part of the book.

"Shadou and Lit hold your hands over the Big Pixie, put the Shadow and Light." She had more or less done as in the book. So Harry moved the hands over and casted a net made out clear strings, and then Draco changed to streams of light, the light was made of pulsating energy, orange, blue, red and gold. It shone all over the room in the small alcoves by the terraces, and around the windows. It was beautiful.

•●◊**The healed**◊●•

All the older wizards and Cissa and Thallia joined as well, the elves all put their spindly hands over the wizard's arms and his legs. They all sent their healing charms into Rodolphus. Who, finally, started to cry like the others had, and the tears changed from dark to normal tears.

A nice fragrance of fresh trees, and flower blossoms, with freesias and orange blossoms filled the room. Serpens saw a vineyard emerging inside the dark labyrinth that was the sick wizards mind. A soft, yellow, warm light illuminated dark recesses, in around the blocks that were now visible; a gently cleansing breeze blew all around, and the stench and musty smelled was gone.

He saw two boys riding a broom in the distance, and it felt as if were a spring day. He saw a young wizard riding a horse; he was walking holding a chubby boy, and walking with three very pretty young witches. At first, it was hard to see, and then the plants were blooming little by little. The shadows were mostly gone, and peace was finally present when a light rain begun.

Thallia stared at Serpens totally amazed, he was getting soaking wet, so were the Healer Pixies, so was everyone, it was raining in the room. It was warm and smelled of fresh earth, of blooming plants and fragrant herbs, it was getting ready of the sick smell around the room, and it made everyone forget the stench.

After the healing none remembered about the head with teeth, or the stench permeating the room. The children had no memories of the nasty bug, or the stick figure, the rain washed it all. The wall of light broke out into tiny sparks, and the kids were happy.

Some other healings would not be apparent for a long time. Some would be noticed within the days.

The rain seemed to have washed the darkness and fear, and stenches of sickness in the room.

Everyone was looking at each other; a feeling of wellbeing was being enjoyed by each and everyone in this room to include the house-elves.

Some had visions of children and future families, some felt the last of hurts going away. All understood the fight had just begun, and they were just getting ready.

Someone in the room was gifted with a mundane yet special gift. It was Severus, nobody would ever call him a greasy bat, his oily hair was not more, and although his nose was still big, it was no longer crooked since the breaks inflicted by his father had healed. He felt ready to love again, to take new chances with his heart, and to watch over Lily's child as he had promised her. He no longer trusted Albus, and his mission would now include deceiving him as well.

Remus facial scars were hardly visible, and he would later discover that, sorry he is still a werewolf, his transformation was rather smooth. No more pain and he retained his mind, but not always. And the added bonus, he was a true shifter, he could now shift at will, but on full moon, he had to change, it was not a choice. During the full moon, he would still lock himself, and the Wolfbane was enough.

Rodolphus had not woken up like the others. Healer Pixie noticed.

"Daddy, what is going on? Uncle Dolfy is not awake." This was Mimi, not longer a Pixie.

"I don't want to play this game anymore, it was scardy." She told her daddy, and asked to be picked up, while Grant sat at the edge of the bed.

Draco and Harry had already decided the game was not a lot of fun, even if the worse parts were gone forever.

Draco wanted to climb on his daddy's lap. And Harry went to Jeanie, and asked, "Can you pick me up, please?" He was looking at her hopeful, but his little heart skipped a beat.

She did and held him tight, close to her heart. Her little boy, she had decided, she would move to the continent and do what it took. There was the organization that Elly and Grant work for undercover. They would do what they must, to keep him. She would not let any system take her little boy away from them. Forget about playing their game. He was a treasure, and needed to be treated like one.

Harry was cold and shivering. Same with Draco as Lucius remarked.

"Son, are you cold? Mipzy please bring some wraps for the children, and hot chocolate, and then we go out to play, maybe a pony ride?"

Mimi said, "I will wait for Uncle Dolfy."

"Who told you that is his name?"Rabastan asked. Dolfy was his name for Rodolphus until he went to Hogwarts.

"Yo did, you silly." Silly was one her new favorite words and it was driving her parents and Remus mad, that and also with the dear business.

Rabastan shook his head," No, no." He had not told her anything. She was truly a little witch, and she reminded her of his first love. He needed to figure out their true connection with Jeanie.

•●◊Introductions and Plans ◊●•

"Oh, Oh," Mimi said, back in pixie mode.

She crawled to Rodolphus, and tapped him not twice but three times, and then touched his forehead. "Not hot anymore, wake up sleepy head."

And, he woke up. He was sure he had died, he felt better than he had since he had married Bellatrix as commanded by his Dark Lord, not his Lord any longer. He now understood, the Dark Lord had helped Bella to keep him under a spell.

There was some little angel, sitting on his pillow, just by his face. She was lovely, a miniature, what, a tiny Tante Mathilde, but with large doe eyes and amazing big hair. He laughed, and Jeanie nearly melted. Oh God, he was more beautiful than Lucius if that was possible. Grant noticed her expression and pressed his lips tight.

"And who might you be? Are you a little angel, cannot be, you are kind of young." He smirked and poked her belly; Draco was trying to get down. Mummy had told him he was his uncle. He wanted to be by Mimi. He was finding out that he did not like Mimi touching any Wizards, young or old. It made his head hurt, and made him very itchy. He would investigate.

Harry had no interest to go anywhere. He was snuggled by Jeanie, who was rubbing his head, and holding him tight. He was exactly where he wanted to be, with his own mommy. He knew the Lady at night, was going to be very happy, he was.

"I am your Healer Pixie, but really I am Mimi Granger." She batted her eyelashes, smiled coyly and played with the hem of her skirt.

"You are prettier than Daddy Liushius, maybe." She stretched her fingers, and gingerly touched his short beard." You have hairs in the face." She made a scrunch face, "Use my daddy's cutter to get'em off."

And she remembered, "Did you know Uncle Serius has fleas? They bit my mummy with big love bites. He needs a kitty collar. Do you have fleas?" Sirus let out a giant laugh.

Rodolphus looked at Sirius and was wondering if he was already after the witches at this home, and laughed at the comments. "An angel with a woman's mouth, one would have to expect paradise to have its glitches. Pleased to meet you Healer Pixie, I guess I owe you my life."

He was remembering the children walking inside of him, what a strange sensation, where were the other tykes? Serpens the grandfather had been there with them, and something foul, something that had Bella written all over. He was sure that it waited to come back in.

Serpens was sitting by Thallia. He had seen evil closer than he cared. Now, he felt healed, not only from the sadness but from the arthritis in his knee and fingers v; it all seemed to be gone. In his opinion, the little wizards and the witch should stay away from this for a while. It had been too much for them. He was going to tell Lucius to extract that memory from them. They did not need it. He didn't realize the memory was gone, they had forgotten all the scary parts.

The elves were looking at the children while they chattered in their tongue. They had brought cookies, and hot chocolate. Draco decided to eat before coming to Rodolphus. Then armed with several cookies, jumped on the bed, and without father ado, he laid his head on the wizard's shoulder, and started feeding him little chunks of cookies, as if he was an owl.

"Uncle Dolfy, open up you needs it."

His uncle complied, and Draco got the bed full of crumbs. Rodolphus thought he was in heaven with Mimi finger combing his long hair, and Draco feeding him cookies.

Rodolphus looked around, and saw Rabastan approaching. When he reached the bed sat by the side where Mimi sat on the pillow, and hugged him. Mimi joined the hug as did Draco. Then she moved forward and kissed Rabastan's cheek.

Finally, the children jumped down the bed.

"The little witch looks like your long lost love, you remember?" Rab smiled, and then Rodolphus pointed to Jeanie.

"You do like Aunt Mathilde, Rab what is going on here?" He first addressed Jeanie, and he looked at everyone in the room. He recognized Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, then the Malfoys, and the three children. What was going on? And who was the tall blond German or was it a Swede wizard? He looked very familiar. He had seen him or his picture, where?

Rab laughed, and started updating his brother who kept shaking his head in amazement. He asked Rab at least a couple time if they were alive, and Rab would laugh like he had not in six years. He would also stare at Cissy once in a while, and she would smile sweetly in return.

Muctis was happy and sad. He understood that whatever had happened had to remain a secret, for now, and for the children's sake. And no more healings, not at least they would volunteer, on their own, this had been too dangerous. It had been plain irresponsible now that he thought about it. A shiver went down his spine; this could have gone many other ways.

Lucius was happy it had turned out well; however, he would never risk the Pixies like this, never again. They needed to get some fresh air, run outside with the dogs, and be children again. He did not want to ever expose them to such darkness. The other adults agreed, even Rabastan, but he was happy to have his brother again. And the children were no worse for wear. As far as Rodolphus went, he was a good friend. A friend, as long as he kept his roving eyes and other body parts away from his mate.

Harry expressed his wishes, he was tired, and just wanted to stay with Jeanie, she was more than glad to do that. Grant looked at his wife, he loved her, and her big heart and he thanked Harry's parents for letting have their child. Sirius had caught Harry and Jeanie and started to worry that Harry might have made up his mind. He wanted Harry as his son, and was seeing the hope dissipate, maybe he was wrong.

Rodolphus hoped the ordeal was over, but with Bellatrix, he had his doubts. She was evil and that would not change

•●◊**An invitation and the M word**◊●•

Sirius did not know this Lucius, Remus had learned a little about him. He was a different wizard at home, and if he welcomed you into his home, he was totally different. It was hard to believe. The feeling of fellowship and wellbeing, he had only experienced a few times before at Charlus Potter's home. The children were the future, Harry was the catalyst, and surely his little cousin, but the Pixie Witch, now she was something special

Once in a while, he could feel Severus piercing eyes on him. His eyes did not feel angry, rather full of longing. He needed to apologize to Severus for being so nasty to him. Remus caught him looking towards Severus a couple of times, and he rolled his eyes, what an arse.

"Moony, what ails you? What is the meaning of your rolling eyes?" Remus just shrugged his shoulders, and did not answer.

Rodolphus was still thankful. He was sure, he had been under a very dark spell, and it was Bellatrix. The summer they had taken the Dark Mark, when he was happy to serve the Dark Lord, that is when it happened. He had refused her, and she had put him under some sort of enchantment, and if not mistaken, the pixies and their knights had just broken the power she had over him.

"Everyone, it is 9:42 , we are all invited for tea and to dine at my father's home. He has extended the invitation to everyone who is up to coming." Grant said aloud and left the room. He had Harry on his arms, he was already asleep.

"I suggest the ones just treated by our pixies rest and sleep. Lunch will be brought to you, and suitable clothes. Rab, Dolphus, the dress code today is Muggle, ehem, attire. Axel will be helping you dress."

At the word Muggle, both Rab and Rodolphus exchanged confused looks. Lucius saw them, as did Sirius.

Sirius blood boiled, '_Death Eaters, their kid saved you, ungrateful wretches_.' He thought.

"I would like to stay, it concerns me as well." Sirius stated with a strained voice.

"Sure, stay, I think it is a good idea, "Lucius agreed. If they had a problem they were welcome to leave, but leave straight for Azkaban and Obliviated, he would not endanger his son, never. And they better don't say the M word at his home. And if they did it better only be once.

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**Next chapter**

At the Grangers, where they will hear a lot of explanations, some arguments, a regular family gathering Decisions will be made that will impact the coming years. Serpens will make a proposal as well. Life is about to change for many of them.


	27. Snakes, and meetings

**JKR owns the HP world, I own my story.**

**A/N at the end. Thanks to Savva. Please review and let me know how you like it. Etc. Your reviews had made me adjust many parts of the story, and made it better. **

******** If you all wait a couple of days, a family tree will be forthcoming. I recommend you use the summary some chapters back, just use the pull down menu to find it. And to everyone who has read, I will send a link to the family tree. I did not say it before, although it was my intention, I will try to do it in FFNet but it usually does not work. By the way, I have my own cheat sheets, without them I would be lost." Since I am a dreamer, maybe one day I will be a published author, and will remember those who helped me become a better author.******

* * *

**~~*****Last time.*****~~**

After the last Pixies' official healing, Draco and Mimi went outside to play and "to be children." At the end of the healing, Grant invited all who wanted to accompany them to his parental home. The Lestrange brothers, blood supremacists, realized the Grangers were muggles, and behaved, what was perceived by some, as unfriendly.

"Everyone, it is now 9:42. We are all invited for tea and to dine at my father's home. He has extended the invitation to everyone who is up to coming." Grant said aloud and left the room. He had Harry in his arms already asleep.

"I suggest the ones just treated by our pixies, to rest and sleep. Lunch will be brought to you, and suitable clothes. Rab, Dolphus, the dress code today is Muggle, ehem, attire. Axel will be helping you dress." Lucius notified those left in the room.

At the word Muggle, both Rab and Rodolphus exchanged confused looks. Lucius saw them, as did Sirius, whose blood boiled, '_Death Eaters, their kid saved you, ungrateful wretches._' He thought.

"I would like to stay, since it concerns me as well." Sirius stated with a strained voice.

"Sure, stay, I think it is a good idea, "Lucius agreed. If they had a problem they were welcome to leave, but leave straight for Azkaban and Obliviated, he would not endanger his son, never.

**_This chapter_**

**~*~****A pixie's light mark, a snake with lipstick****~*~**

Lucius decided to grab the bull by the horns, ""Before anyone says a word, I will make this perfectly clear: I will not tolerate the word Mudblood around my family or at this home, or for that matter, at any of my homes." He moved closer to Rodolphus bed.

"Furthermore, there will not be any disrespect to my in-laws' family. Grant is my brother as far as I am concerned. You can go back to rot your arses in Azkaban, if you don't pass a Veritaserum interrogation, to be administered to you within one hour." He would not take his eyes away from the brothers, gauging their reactions.

"I will make sure you are Obliviated. You can take the healing with you. The one that very generous, Muggleborn parents allowed their talented little daughter to perform on you; probably at a great risk to her." Lucius stopped talking and looked at them firmly. His eyes were not longer friendly; the hand had gone in his pocket and reached for his wand. He knew both brothers were powerful wandless Wizards.

Sirius could not believe what he was hearing. He felt eyes on him, and looked around, it was Severus. He stood by the door, wand ready in his hand. When he caught his eyes, Severus' eyes were warm and wanting; his heart nearly stopped when the tall, pale wizard bit his top lip, and then his trembling bottom lip and he licked it, and briefly closed his eyes as if in ecstasy.

Fuck, what was Severus doing? His breath hitched and a frison of desire travelled from his eyes, to his brain, through his blood, and lit a small light that failed to jump start him, he was too weak. The time with the Pixies had healed many of his emotional wounds; however, he still wasn't ready to be in an open relation with Severus. They needed a witch in the mix. He was a bit sad and frustrated, life was so complicated, and turned his face towards Lucius.

He just missed Severus lips upturning into a smile. Lucius was talking.

"The Dark Lord, the one who marked us." He rolled his sleeve up to illustrate the next statement, and suddenly his face expression transformed.

His eyes opened, and he let out a loud joyful guffaw. His eyes were tearing from laughing so hard. And with the same suddenness, he stopped.

"Bollocks, this presents a new problem." He said aloud.

"Before I continue, Severus, yes, I know you are behind, Rodolphus and Rabastan, please roll up your sleeves, and let's start with you Severus, tell me what you see."

They all did the same, and laughter bubbled up. But Severus was the first one to quit. "Holy shit, if he comes back this would be a problem, or better when he comes back it will."

Lucius agreed, "Yes," 'It' would be a problem.

Sirius asked, "Let me see. I don't have one of them." He approached Lucius.

The Dark Mark, was neither red, nor black, it was a light shade of grey with dabs of loud primary colours.

It was as if a child had applied colour to an already made picture. The best way to describe the change was simple: the mark had been made non-threatening, nearly faded, and well, the snake was much smaller, had long curly eyelashes and it appeared as if it had lipstick, red. And in the mouth, it carried an apple. Sirius had not idea what the apple was all about, but Severus did.

And instead of a skull there was a ghost sheet with two circles for the eyes, a Muggle child's vision a ghost. It was not raised, and no dark magic could be felt around it. It actually gave you a nice, warm, and fuzzy feeling.

The marks across the snake, oh Merlin, Pixies, was written in crude, thanks to the gods, tiny lettering, the "e" backwards, and three small initials, you guessed, D, H, H, shaky and poorly done. But the lettering was so small it hardly mattered, considering all the other changes.

The healing magic had not been able to erase the Dark Mark. Nothing could, it was the fact of being made with such dark magic, but the healing magic had changed it into something innocuous. The snake was shaped as double S. A name for his group was being born from the silly symbol. Since it was not raised, it would be easy to cover.

When Sirius ran his finger over, Lucius, Sirius, Severus, Rabastan and Rodolphus, raised their eyebrows as if in surprise. Sirius' finger was glowing, and a feeling of contentment and peace shot through Sirius and the marked wizards' veins. The rest was too funny and different, the snakes batted the eyelashes, and the apples took a green shade and glowed, same as the ghost's eyes. Yes, children's ideas.

Thinking about it, the call of the Dark Lord was a virtual signal transmitted across space, in order to activate the mark, so it would painfully burn. The dark mark would change from red into black; it acquired form becoming nearly alive.

As far as the pixies' mark, once activated, the snake flirted and slithered slightly, while the apple turned green and ghost glowed, wait and its robes would barely undulate. If someone touched a mark, the one that touched it and the ones bearing the same mark, received a feeling of well being, ingenious. They would need to experiment with it.

"I'll be damned," exclaimed Sirius, "I want one of them;" kiddingly he raised his sleeve and smiled. No, he did not have a snake, but he had several tattoos, and one had changed to Pixies, HDH, with a small heart, and after he touched it, nothing. Oh, well. He really wished for a dark mark, or better yet, for a mark like theirs.

Lucius looked at the brothers who were still laughing like children. It seemed as a terrible weight had been lifted from both of the dark wizards.

"I guess you will miss your master's marks?" Lucius tentatively inquired.

"Not at all, I still think I am dead. And, I am convinced this is someone's idea of a heaven. I have regretted the mark every day. My father Martin told me not to get it. It was my father; he is older and had gone to Hogwarts with Tom; my mother would not let him take the mark, although he had been part of the Knights." Rodolphus looked somewhat upset as he related his memories.

"As for me, I am collateral damage. I was forced by Rodolphus, or better by his lovely dear. I did not even want to be in the same room with her. She is not coming later, is she?" Rabastan sounded bitter and rather concerned.

Rodolphus blushed, "He is right, Father Martin told us both to stay away. But the pull of his power was too much for us. I wanted to have more Magic, to be a Master of the land; which made me an easy target. I am not convinced stronger magic is all dark. We make it dark, or we can call powers that we cannot harness. The later is absolute stupidity." He paused, and reached for Rabastan's hand. He needed the warmth of a human. He still felt quite weak.

"Rab, in answer to your concern about Bella, if she is coming I will not be here." Lucius talked in a soft voice.

Sirius' eyebrow went up, were the brothers weird? Lucius caught his look, and shook his head smirking. If anyone dared to call the Lestrange brothers gay, good luck to the idiot. They were extremely close; the entire family was like that. They were strange, hence their last name, which said it all.

"Muggles killed la tante Mathilde et les grands-oncles Marcel et Philippe, I hated the scum. As it turned out, they were killed by our own Death Eaters. They actually had come after Father Martin, and once finished with mon père, would be going by the Tante Tillie'shome in Normandy. Mes deux pères et ma mère, along with us two, and our cousins Birgit and Etienne, had gone that day for an outing to Muelhouse, to visit friends."

They spoke their version of French-English without bating an eye. Lucius recalled how it drove Bellatrix mad to distraction. Anything triggered the beautiful-dark-witch's rage. "You are in bloody England, you were born her, for Merlin's sake, English, is the language we speak, you Rab, you are just a fucking ponce."

Rodolphus paused, his mouth was parched, "Cher frère, un peu d'eau," Rabastan, stretched his hand, "Accio l'eau," and helped to drink the water he had requested.

Sirius was fascinated seeing at the brothers' seamless integration of French words into their English speech, and most of all, was in awe at the filial love between the two feared dark wizards. He wished to have been just so with his brother Regulus, maybe he would still be alive.

He continued, "Pardonnez moi, mes amies, Je suis très assoiffé. Mes oncles refused to join Voldemort and he wanted their financial backing, and they knew Mon Père Martin was advising them." He took another sip of water; it was obvious this was a difficult subject.

"They were very rich, no children, their three sons were killed during the Muggle Great War. They left all their money to their eight nephews and nieces, and the other half left in trust for the children's children. And the kicker, la Tante Mathilde was half-Muggle, imagine that. The Dark Lord could care less; he kissed up to them, to no avail. Lucius, you might be rich, but they had holdings beyond all our dreams." He drank some more ware

Suffice to say, we are all millionaires many times over, I say that so you can understand that was the Dark Lord's intent. What he wanted the most was the use of their multiple residences, all over the world. But they refused him time after time. Tante Mathilde knew the man was a monster, and was afraid for her Muggle kin. "

"So why did you stay and committed so many vicious and senseless criminal acts? I think you're lying. You tortured the Longbottoms until their minds left them. You probably helped them to kill the Potters, and Harry just healed your arse. Even after you killed and tortured some of my friends." Sirius mind was more coherent, the haze nearly behind him, and he was getting angry.

"They didn't, they were manipulated by Bella." Lucius and Severus said at the same time.

"Bella was torturing Rab all the time, if I would not do what she wanted, she would hurt him more. We were under an Imperium most of the time, at least I was, and she would torture Rab every time I said no, and even when I said yes. She committed abominations against Rab. I am sorry mon frère." Rabastan just held his hand tighter; his olive skin had turned ashen. Lucius had seen some of h

"It was strange**_._** One day I hated her, I had since the day I first met her, the summer when we met the Black sisters." His voice was choked with emotion.

Lucius' clenched his teeth, and felt his claws growing; a soft hiss left his lips. He called for restrain, _oh, Merlin, this happened long ago. Cissa is mine__._ He repeated the mantra until the claws retreated.

Sirius and Severus were looking at him strangely. He didn't know but his features were becoming sharper and his hair fuller.

Lestrange continued, "Yes**,** hate one day, and the next day, I could not keep my hands away from her body. All I wanted was to fuck her all day long. My parents all knew that I was under some dark enchantment, but I would not heed to anyone's advice. I was a possessed man, I was under Bella's and the Dark-Lord's power. I heard them talk about it more than once. Today, now, I only feel the hate." He tried to stand up, but his body fell backwards.

"You can tell me all later. If you want my vow, to follow you, I will do it without your explanations. Whatever you are doing, include me. I want to be part of it. I want revenge; it is as if a veil has been removed, and I can see again. Tell me what you need, where you want me to go, and it is done. Just keep me away from the dark bitch. She is your sister, but I want no part of her." He was sweating from the effort. Although cured, they all needed time for the healing to continue its process.

"Count me in; but only as long as Bellatrix stays away from me," Rabastan second; and Severus and Sirius did the same. Hasty and temporary loyalty and secrecy vows were made for the meantime.

They talked for a while longer. Dolphus was still too weak to go to the Grangers and stayed behind with Muctis. He was in the worse shape, all skin and bones. He was asleep by the time they left the room.

**Going to Tea**** - Bossy and jealous girl**** gets in trouble**

While the children played, the Granger couple updated the others about their intentions with Harry.

They asked Sirius, if it was agreeable. He would not answer and appeared very upset. At the end, he decided that while Harry was so young, having a mother and father around could do him some good.

He needed time to make a final decision, and they agreed to see what needed to be done. However, he also wanted to stay close to them; thus, they deferred any decisions until they met with the older Grangers.

Soon it was time to depart. The young wizards dressed in muggle finery, were enough to make Cissa and Jeanie smile. Thallia caught their looks and they all guiltily laughed.

Lucius and Grant looked at each other and harrumphed. Serpens laughed with the young women, "Young roosters, I have nothing to worry about." He remarked as he held his witch by her shoulders.

"Yes, you do," Thallia said with a bewitching smile. She appeared as a beautiful and well kept sixty year old Muggle. Serpens did not like her answer one bit. Lucius gave him an imperious look over, and Serpens no longer smiled.

"Mommy, I invitated Dobby and Mizy, to come to Papa's," Mimi 'let' Jeanie know as they were fixing to leave.

The two elves were wringing their hands, afraid to be reprimanded. This was Hermione, a bit bossy, assumed, made decisions, and was very tired.

"Ah, hmm, I don't think it is a good idea, "Jeanie answered.

"Why, they wana come. You told me is polited to invite guests." Mimi retorted," and Papa and Oma tolds me, Mimi brings your friends." Her posture nothing short of regal and defiant, the Healer Pixie had gone to her head, and she was not one who easily gave up.

"Yes, but well, they are, hmm." Jeanie was stuck and looked all around for help.

"Short?" Harry suggested. Grant rolled his eyes, and held his lips tight trying to control a smile.

"Yes, but no, it isn't that**_._**Ok, they are magical, and you cannot bring magic around many people. Miss Rose has friends at your grandfather's home." Jeanie offered, nearly laughing over Harry's innocent remark. She was basking under Harry's love, they held no illusions about having a boy, they knew another child, was another girl. What good luck. She had fallen in love with another man, a little young for her.

Mimi was very tired and a little grouchy; the parents were hoping for a nap-time. However, they knew there would be at least two more children, and the chances would be slim.

She stomped her foot, a big no-no at her home, "It isn't fer, [sic] I wants to bring' em, Uncle Remy can hides' em from Miss Rose." Her voice and posture were not very nice.

Harry was aghast, he came running to hold Jeanie's hand, "Mimi you cannot talks loud to Mommy. It is rude and nauty.[sic]Yung Lass!"

Jeanie felt his little hand, cold and trembling. He was angry with Mimi; his lips were closed very tight. Amazing, his hair messier, than usual, crackled just like Mimi's when she was upset, great, and another hair 'crackler' [sic] in the family. Jeanie gave a loud sigh.

"I am aksings my MOMMY, you quiet, she's mine." Hermione ran to Jeanie trying to get Harry's hand away from her and was already pulling it, when she felt big hands pick her up.

"I think a young lady must apologize to Harry and to mummy right away. And if she doesn't, she will not have book to read before nap time." Grant looked at the pouting hellion right on the eye. She would not back up a bit.

Harry was also tired and cried big fat tears, and Jeanie had to pick him up. Draco watched the scene with his mouth open; he did not get in trouble often. He hoped his parents didn't learn from the Grants.

"I am sleepy, I don't wanna." Mimi rested her head on Grant's shoulder and feigned instant sleep.

"Ok, no book until tomorrow, sleep tight sweet- pea." Grant smirked.

As if by magic, she asked to be let down, ran to Jeanie and Harry and hugged them, "I'm sorry, I was rude. I love you Arry and mommy, ok?"

Draco was going to demand to bring Mina and wisely decided 'no requests at this time'.

"Jeanie, I think it would be a good idea to invite Dobby and Mipzy, next time." Dobby and Mipzy seemed very happy for the later invitation, and helped Mr. and Mrs. Jones who had just arrived to help with the children's bags. Axel came from the kitchen with a big basket, and Pretzel with a large bouquet of flowers to bring as hostess' gifts.

On Serpens request, two wheel chairs had been set for Sirius and Rabastan, especially for Rabastan who was still rather weak. Although healed, they might need assistance, and magic might not be possible at the Grangers. Once that Sirius and Rab were sitting, the children decided to ride on their lap.

Lucius was thinking with three children around, he had to think of an alternate way to transport them. The Floo was so filthy. Serpens and Thallia were of the same mind and had already talked amongst each other.

|||||Arrival at the Grangers..House|||||

They stepped out a fireplace. Some fireplace, twice the size than at the Manor, made out black granite with speckles of gold. The group had landed in a grandiose room with several fire places, and sitting areas. They could see the grounds through the tall windows, large manicured gardens. This was not a house; it was either a Manor, or a small palace.

There were several people waiting for them, and a small pack of white, grey and black cairns who yapped frenetically when they saw Mimi.

She started calling them by names. "Pickle, Preppy, Prowler, Prissy, and Peat," or an approximation of it, and all came running; and jumped all over her, throwing her on the ground.

It all turned into chaos with Harry and Draco jumping in the middle of the pack, along with Mimi's cousins. Harry and Draco were soon calling the dogs by name. Frankie and Evie joined the deafening ruckus.

Five to ten minutes passed before the introductions could be made. The wild Indians were giggling and screaming, and the pack was chasing them around, while the grandparents laughed with delight.

"We were never allowed to do that." Grant fussed and Serpens heard him.

"Ah you were the child, they are the grandchildren. You will behave the same when yours come along."

"I will never treat them different from Mimi."

Thallia rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly, "As you wish**,** young man."

Jeanie was talking to her parents and to Mutty. They parents were all nodding their heads and their eyes were zeroed on Harry with big smiles. Grant caught it and chuckled at the proud grandparents look. A boy, they had given up on one from Grant.

His mother and Charly could not wait to get their hands around Harry. His parents and Guy and Charly had applied for adoption several times, and had been turned down because they already had grown up children, and they were deemed too old.

**||||Wizards and witches, introductions, couples, breakdown, and fainting||||**

While the children were playing, four young men surveyed the three beauties in the room. Damn, where had they come from?

Rabastan sworn he could recognize the large green eyes, the long- curly -wheat hair, and the petite frame. She did the same, checked him from head to toe, then looked at a photo album, and mysteriously smiled.

Rabastan and Sirius both wore Lucius' Muggle clothes. Serpens had been shopping earlier and had his own. They all wore tailored summer light trousers, long sleeve shirts with cuffs, and blue and black casual linen jackets.

Severus was dressed all in black, and instead of a button-up shirt, he wore a soft jersey jumper and also a light black leather jacket. Remus wore khaki chinos, a leather jacket and a jumper much like Severus. Each one of the wizards were handsome, the adjective 'hot' applied to each one of the males in the entourage would not be an understatement.

**Remus and Elly**

Remus was blushing at the scrutiny of Dr. Elly. He just could not take his eyes away from her; face it, he had a bad case of the 'roving' eye. She had a big smile and was openly stared at him. His eyes were assessing what he already had before, i.e., a thin and tall woman; very beautiful and close to a female version of Grant; breast and bum, yes the bum, to die for; curly blond short hair, a pixie's face, and blue-grey eyes. All was perfect.

Elly had decided to take him home with her tonight. She had told Maddy and Kelly, hands-off of the mysterious scarred blond babe. Yeah, the scars were hot, and she could not tell why. The children were invited to stay with her mother for four days, and she had not been with anyone since Evan died. She was going for the gold. Now, if Maddy and Kelly could keep their hot fingers away from him.

She assessed his looks with interest. While only Remus was looking, she brought a finger to her face, in a guise to fix an earring. She touched her lip, and licked the finger with the tip of her tongue, very slow.

Remus' mouth went dry and he had an immediate reaction, hard as a rock. It was still close to the fool moon. "Coward, go and grab her by her short hair and take her to an empty room. If you don't I will. She is delicious; have you sniffed her up close. Is the strawberry, marjoram, and licorice smell coming from her? I want to take a good bite of her bum and get me a little taste of that one."

Remus was upset, Moony, not here, for fuck's sake not here. He whispered after he covered his mouth, "If you fuck up this for me, I swear that I will ask Severus to give me a double dose, monthly, to block you for a year or so."

"Severus has no time, between the blonde he is checking out, and his goo-goo eyes to Padfoot, I seriously doubt he will be brewing for a while; or, at least, not that kind of brewing if you know what I mean."

Sirius and Severus again? NO and NO, not on his watch. What was he thinking about?

**Talking about the Devil. Severus, Sirius and Mad****dy****?`~~**

The other tall beauty, probably Grant's sister, had long auburn hair, down her lower back. She had a thin, delicate face, and amazing strange coloured eyes, nearly yellow. She wore stylish glasses, and was dressed in dark leather pants, a long white cotton man's shirt, cowgirl boots, and her hair worn with a half bun held with silver combs. She wore Native American silver turquoise jewel.

Maddy Grant was Severus and Sirius' focus of interest; both were attracted to her. Sirius had not liked the flatter chest, bigger bum birds before, but this was a H.O.T, and a swot at that, brains, and beauty, oh yeah. And he loved her clothes, too sexy.

Her eyes were on Severus showing great interest, and also Rabastan on and off. Maddy noticed, at once, Rabastan's eyes fixed on Kelly, and scratched him out her radar.

Then she caught Sirius looking at her. Yuck, he looked like those Wizards at the Salem's Prep, God's gift to women. She was sure he was a Wizard, only had to look at his long brown locks, his dreamy azure eyes, his cocky attitude, and his dammed good looks. Or, even worse, one of the young lords her father was forever trying to set her with.

She preferred the studious and mysterious looking wizard, his nose quite large, but straight, and his skin so very pale, darn. Or, how about the tall blond hunk with the lines on his face, he looked dangerous and feral, oh yes. Until Elly actually dated him, he was fair game. He was too yummy, for his own good. Leave it to Elly, always going for the best catches

**Introductions**

Serpens and Thallia were in awe. This woman, the blond one with the short hair, she was Gellert's daughter, there was no denying. Serpens had entertained Gellert more than once, at his home. He supported him at the start, before his real intentions were known. And what was with this house, it was full of magic. Serpens could not understand why this was not considered a magic home.

"Marguerite, oh dear," Thallia whispered to Serpens. He did a double take, Marguerite, Gellert's sister. She had come from Sweden to visit him around 1925. Since he was fighting his wars, she had stayed at the Loire with the Malfoys. She was killed at Stockholm at the start of the Muggle Great War. The woman standing by Jeanie was a carbon copy of her. Marguerite had been such a dear friend.

Grant finally took over the introductions, they had been there for nearly ten minutes, and the kids had taken over the place.

My Father, Earl Paul Aurelius Granger, my mother, Lady Anne Marguerite Granger, Count Etienne L'Orc, and Lady Charlotte, and Uncle Darius Granger, may I present you: Lord and Lady Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa," Lucius and Narcissa went around and shook hands.

When Cissa did a little a curtsy in from of Grant's father, he cut her short. "No darling, no need for that. I am told we will be family in some years. A shake or a hug would be in order. My name is Paul and my wife is Annie."

Then, he introduced Serpens and Thallia, and from closer, the resemblance was greater. They would talk later. Uncle Darius, his father's cousin, was a sixty-five year old widower. He had just moved back from New York where he had worked as a CEO to one of the multinationals from the Granger family holdings. He was taken aback with Thallia's beauty, Serpens noticed and smelled the attraction, and pulled her aside right away.

Lucius saw the transaction and smiled, so much for young roosters. That would teach Serpens not to speak too soon. He felt vindicated.

The children had to be next, and the two older ladies fuzzed over Draco, as did the future aunties, and he was whipping kisses all grossed out. Well, actually pretending, he liked all the attention.

Severus said between clenched teeth, "Young fool." Sirius looked at him, and he agreed, "Very foolish," for a moment he was caught in Severus eyes, and Remus caught them now that he was paying attention.

He whispered in Sirius ear, "I know what you are up to, drop it." Sirius not knowing that Remus knew his old story, looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I am onto you, behave." Remus re-affirmed his position, not with Snivelus, he was still Snivelus, what was Sirius thinking.

Then it was Harry, Paul picked him up, and Harry turned red. "Hello son, my name is Papa, and she is Oma," and both Grandparents hugged and kissed him.

Same with L'Orcs; Etienne had missed having a son, and he could not expect grandsons from his daughters; so he welcomed the thin lad into his heart. Sirius eyes watered at seeing Harry's happiness glow. He could not compete with that.

Harry received the same reaction from the aunties. But when the smooching started, he was not better than Draco, mostly it was shyness.

Mimi came forward, "Auntie Kelly, you can kiss Arry, but Traco is mine. I marry him when we're big, ask my mummy." Jeanie wanted to wring her neck at that instance; they had not yet told her parents, and both were afraid. They knew that it would not go over well. Good thing that everyone laughed.

Traco was fighting his own battles. Frankie was stuck to Mimi like glue; he had to slap his hand at least once. And he was surprised that his nails had gotten longer since he got here, he wanted to tell his mother. Harry was ok, they were now best friends. He told Draco that he was going to be Mimi's brother; and Draco knew that brothers did not marry a sister, that was good.

**Breakdown**

Sirius had a sudden recall of who did Grant remind him off. The scourge of Dark Wizards, they had to study about him. He was the picture, with curly hair, of Gellert Grindenwald. What was going on here? Were they all Dark Wizards, he needed to tell Remus. He wanted to run away. There was magic all over this house, who were they fooling.

Then the sisters were all introduced.

"I would like to introduce you to my sister, Dr. Eleanor Marguerite Grant-Rosier. She is a widow, Remus already knows her. She made it possible to rescue Harry from a bad place, she is a hero." Elly blushed and smiled at Remus. Everyone applauded.

Rosier, as in Evan Rosier, of course, the little tyke was a miniature of Evan. This was not good. He needed to get Remus out of this place.

The others sisters were introduced, but Sirius was in a world of his own. Everyone would later agree that his mind was still healing, and it was on its way, but he had needed a little longer time.

**Faintin****g**

It was Rabastan's turn, Charlotte asked, "Are you Martin's Lestranger's son? Did you have an Aunt Mathilde?"

Rabastan's eyes opened like saucers, he had not yet seen Charlotte, so busy he had been looking at Kelly, "Aunt Mathilde?" His voice broke, and he fainted away.

Please review. Next chapter will have links to a family tree.


	28. Tired, jealous, flirting

**JKR is still the Headmaster and owner of Hogwarts.**Thanks Savva, and all the usual suspects. I am writing an extra bonus chapter, about Draco and Hermione, with some Harry. This week later, per several requests, I will do the same with the side love stories, if that is something of interest.

Thanks to everyone for reading the story. I am just very busy this summer. This is a shorter chapter but the tree took some of my time. I know there are many typos and grammar errors through the story and I am in the process of cleaning it.

I promised the readers a family tree. So here it is. I did not include Harry yet. I want to wait to see who ends up with him. I know it is a little rough. It is on a safe site. The URL is written below. You must take all the spaces out. Cut and paste. Please don't e-mail that it did not work. Someone will test it. And I will make the adjustments.

la-selva. Com / malfoysmates / letree. html

The file is a pdf file. You can read it in your browser. With acrobat you can zoom larger to get the details. It is not the best thing I have made, but it took a while to do. I have bought the software to to produce it.

As for the children, their days are coming to an end for all those tired of babyland. Since I created an AU, it was not easy; otherwise, I would have arrived at the dead end many authors find. After the next couple chapters there will be maybe four to five before Hogwarts. There are two or three more children who will form the Jr. Shadow group.

**Last time**

"_I would like to introduce you to my sister, Dr. Eleanor Marguerite Grant-Rosier. She is a widow, Remus already knows her."_

_Rosier, as in Evan Rosier, of course, the little tyke was a miniature of Evan. This was not good. He needed to get Remus out of this place._

_The others sisters were introduced, but Sirius was in a world of his own. Everyone would later agree that his mind was still healing, and it was on its way, but he had needed a little longer time._

_It was Rabastan's turn, Charlotte asked, "Are you Martin's Lestranger's son? Did you have an Aunt Mathilde?"_

_Rabastan's eyes opened like saucers. He had not yet seen Charlotte, so busy he had been looking at Kelly, "Aunt Mathilde?" His voice broke, and he fainted away_.

**This week,**

***``~~~``*Sirius sees Death Eaters – Remus the star*``~~~``***

Rabastan fainted away; so that Sirius took advantage went to Remus and whispered, "Mate, we must leave, we are at a Death Eater's house. You don't know but these people are closely related to Grindenwald. I saw his picture millions of times at the Ministry walls. And the little boy, he is a Rosier, check the dark-hair and the grey-blue eyes, better he is a replica of Evan Rosier, I should know, after all, I grew up with him." He looked around again, his eyes full of suspicion, his body posed in a defensive stance.

"There is danger, it hided in each crevice here. It is a web of deceit, with, who knows, what nefarious purposes behind of it. Furthermore, this house, it is full of magic, can't you feel it. I need a wand. We are in danger." His voice was full of urgency, holy-cow!

Remus smiled, Sirius looked crazed. His eyes were feverish, and he just did not look well. What a bad idea this had been, one of the sick wizards had fainted, the other one had lost it. He needed to talk to someone that healed. He would ask later. Meanwhile, to his regret, "Mate, let's sit in that far corner so we can make a plan." Remus dragged Sirius.

As soon as he was sitting, "Sorry Mate, I really hate to cut your party a bit short," he pointed the wand from his pocket, and Sirius fell asleep in a less than a second. His body slumped, and Remus accommodated him with a pillow under his head, took a lap blanket and covered him. Everyone was aware that both Rab and Sirus had just been over a long illness. Maddy came over and saw Remus covering Sirius. He melted her heart. Elly had seen the transaction but she was busy with Eve.

Maddy sat, Elly thought, nearly on Remus' lap, "What is wrong with Casanova?" she asked.

Remus had to laugh, "What made you call him that?"

"He is, isn't he?" Maddy, once again, appraised Sirius, and was now amazed at his looks; he just needed to put on some weight. God**_,_** he was beautiful, his lips and eyelashes. Where had these men been hiding? Would it not be nice to have two or three of them? Her mother would have a conniption.

"Hmm, you will need to ask him yourself." Elly was walking towards them; Moony caught a whiff of her, "you wouldn't mind if I leave you here, your beautiful sister is coming this way, one can only hope." Maddy appeared very hurt, she had come to talk, and he had basically told her to fly a kite. _Arse_, she felt rather embarrassed.

Remus had blushed; fucking Moony he grabbed his tongue before he was able to stop him. He was so rude. '_She was about to grab your dick, ours, could you not smell her? She is not the one, drop her, I had to take over." _It was unfortunate, but for the next couple of days he was too strong. He could not remember feeling this attracted to a woman before.

Elly smiled from ear to ear, "Remus, I wanted to talk to you. Tonight—," that was the last part Maddy heard as Elly took Remus by the arm, and pulled him away towards the cart with the drinks. Moony wanted to howl, he might be getting some, soon.

Severus spotted Maddy sitting by Sirius, _ah_, his two favorite people in this room. After the healing, well even after Harry's, his resentment for Sirius was chipping away. The hurt for Lily Evans was an old wound, a memory, and now he felt ready to help with the little emerald eye monster. He just wished that Harry were not James' carbon copy. "Maddy," he called her attention; "do you care for some company." That voice, my God, she was on fire, that voice should be outlawed.

Maddy saw him as a dark, dangerous man, a wizard, she was sure of that. Yes, they were not your average yuppies. He was almost a ghost, the only bad feature were his teeth, hmm, no matter_,_ there were two dentists in the family. She gave him a smile that made his heart sing. He could not be that lucky, could he? He sped up to sit by her side between Sirius and her, yes, he was that lucky. He could dream of a large bed, with his two lovers.

**~~~``*Kelly and Rabastan*``~~~**

Kelly ran to help Rabastan, her breathing stopped when she looked at him closely, he wasn't handsome, he was divine, as her yank friends would say, a hunk. The room was very warm, or was it?

Kelly was not your run of the mill 70s/80s young woman. She had studied the esoteric since she knew how to read, to her mother's chagrin. When they stopped to visit Tante Tillie that late summer, at Burgundy, she was around four or five and was sure no magic had been performed; she would have noticed. They had stayed at the guest cottage, around three days, so, maybe, they just had not noticed.

She was a baby and Jeanie probably a toddler when they have visited the Tante and the uncles, at Normandy. And she was not sure how old, also one year later the Alsace, as mummy told her. Tante was her mummy's Godmother and also her own.

She was a little on the shy side, even though, her sister thought she was so outgoing. She felt ugly compared to Jeanie. Kelly hated her wild brown hair, and her light brown colour eyes. Poor Mimi she had inherited her hair and her eyes, the skin coloring and the nose and lips were from Grant's side. However, she did get color in the sun, much more than Maddy and Elly. Maddy was her best friend, but where Maddy was outgoing, she was more reserved.

One day, Kelly was early from her piano lesson and she" caught" her mother and Lady Grant, at one of the hidden rooms at the top floor, making a potion in a cauldron. Her mother swore her to secrecy.

It was decided that Maddy and her would travel to stay with the Granger's Family American relatives. They lived in Boston, and there were some others who lived in New York. There, they started their magic studies. She had two years left of high school, and Maddy one. Elly was told, and at that time, she had already joined a Wicca church.

Lady Granger removed the core blocks she had casted on her daughters, and the same was done for Kelly. She wished that she had been told much earlier, it was because her father did not approve of it, neither did the Earl. She guessed things were about to change. Jeanie and Grant were going to be very angry.

She wanted Jeanie included, and her mother talked her out of it. Jeanie was very much into the accepted religion, and Grant was as well. Jeanie had no idea that she attended classes at both the magical and regular campus at her Massachusetts University. She adored her non-magical studies and had great hope for merging them with magical applications.

Her mother and Lady Grant had explained to the young women the importance of saving their virginity for the man they loved. There was something magical during the offer of your innocence to the only man they would love. She remembered Eleanor turning red as a beet, she was already shagging someone.

For Kelly it had not been too hard, she studied all the time. There was a common factor between the children of both houses, including the two Grant hunks, they all read most of the time, and they all shared the thirst for knowledge. In the US, there was a term for people like them, _nerds._ Except as her roommates would all agree, both Maddy and she were _well-dressed-nerds._ Besides, she studied all the time, and there had not been one guy that had made her weak with passion. She had the feeling that had just changed.

She touched Rabastan's forehead, he was very cold, and when her hand was over his skin, small sparks were witnessed by all, but they did not see what happened inside her, a frisson of pure raw desire manifested at contact; it then travelled throughout her system at the speed of light. She moved the hand as if she had burnt it. "He is freezing, bring a cover." That is all she said for a while, she felt as if she was combusting, and her core was dripping lava.

**`~~~``*The short-pints, a brawl, and a 'must- nap'*``~~~  
**  
While the adult drama was being played, the children ran around and played. It was not long before they all stretched by the warm fire with all the dogs, Frankie and Eva's nurse and Mrs. Jones sat on one of the couches behind.

"Mimi, is this a castle?" Harry asked. He did not want to sound foolish in front of the adults. But not even at the Malfoys, they had something this grand.

The room was the size of ballroom, several fireplaces, and all in different shades of grey, each with a different season motif**; **they ran along each side, in front of each sitting area. The areas were furnished with sofas, ottomans, footstools, in other words built for entertainment probably during the regency period the 19th century all the way through the great crash. The fireplaces, granite and marble, had small pieces of gold embedded; all made of natural stones brought from Germany and Italy. At the centre of each, there were carved scenes, each featuring month of the year motif. Draco was looking at one angel that looked like Mimi.

"No, it isn't, it's a big house." Mimi answered, and held Harry's hand, "Granddaddy isn't a king; he is my daddy's daddy."

"He could be, "Draco interjected, "Yu doesn't know all. Look up, it's yu." Draco was already distracted but keeping an eye on Mimi's hand. He stood up, and squeezed his body between Harry and Mimi, really he pushed his way in, and Frankie right away rolled into Draco's place, and grabbed Mimi's other hand.

Frankie was just used to having his cousin's nearly undivided attention. Draco knew about cousins **– **they married and it didn't sit well with him. His Veela was jealous and possessive. For days, he had not need his blanket but at bedtime. Being with Mimi was what he liked best, and all the competition, even with Evie was too much for him. It would take him some getting used to it.

"Fanki you are little, go with you mummy, this is for older kids." Draco finally told him, while he pushed Harry who wanted his place back.

"I'm three, I'm a big boy." He said firmly and a bit loud; he was not one to back up. Frankie looked at Draco with defiance; however, he was also tired and grouchy.

Harry was not happy about being pushed away from his sister, his Mimi, "Dwaco dat's my place. You pushed me. You're rude."

He had come up on his knees, and was pulling Draco away from Mimi. Eva was still walking around petting the dogs.

Well, three of the pooches, by now, were all_-_alert, as the pushing and pulling began, the situation was rapidly deteriorating and Mrs. Jones and Nurse Williams were too busy chatting.

The dogs were growling. No fighting allowed, and they were not sure in whose side they should be. They were all nice human pups. Mimi was their favourite second to Eva. Frankie was too rough with them. Next was Draco, he knew how to rub ears and bellies, or maybe Harry, he had shared all his biscuits with them.

Will all the pushing and pulling, Draco fell backwards over Mimi, who started crying bloody murder, and it was the cue for the two females and the young male hounds to join the brawl with barks and trying to separate the four children. The three boys accusing one another for hurting Mimi, Frankie had walked over her trying to get to Draco. It all happened in seconds.

Remus totally forgetting where he was at, pulled his wand, and casted a charm to separate them. Everyone around him saw him but Cousin Darius, the Nurse and Mrs. Jones. The nurse did a double take, and then she shrugged her shoulders. She was a squib, but had no idea the young men were wizards.

Remus' face turned the colour of a fire truck engine, and both Elly and Maddy nearly melted in their knickers. Wow, he was a really sexy and beautiful wizard, and he loved children. Even the older women thought the same.

Mrs. Jones ran to get Mimi, but she wanted Uncle Remy, wailing at the top of her lungs. She did have a couple nasty bruises, and was unhappy. Remus ran and picked her up**;** the others took care of the wayward little rascals. Draco was upset for hurting Mimi, blaming Harry and Frankie for encroaching on his "fance,", fiancée, that was what Maddy had told him that he was Mimi's fiancée. He was screaming," I wants to go with my fance."

He wanted Remus to pick him up as well.

"No son, I don't know who started this, but you are all very tired. Let me hold her for a spell, and then I am going to read you all a book and you can nap until teatime. Mrs. Jones, please bring some pillows and a deck," Remus requested.

"But sir, they would be more comfortable at the nursery," Nurse Williams, a squib hired a month or so before Evan died, interjected.

The word 'nursery' acted like water on a grease fire. All children, except Harry, broke out in sobs and screams. Serpens and Thallia came forward, "No, they can all take their nap here, they will rest better. Here let me help. Thallia went for blankets, while Serpens picked up Draco.

Remus was checking Mimi with Jeanie's help; she had a few bruises, and again Remus, in wizard mode, barely pulled the wand out, and whispered, "Episky".

And the bruises were gone. Jeanie's face shone in wonderment. If she had any gifts, she wanted to learn. She was sure to have some magic. She could not wait for the revelations.

Within minutes, the children had their hot milk, and Remus was reading while Eleanor sat by his side, a little too close for Maddy's comfort. She brought her wine, and sat on the other side of Remus.

Severus eyes narrowed in anger. He turned around to check on Sirius. He was still out. Two can play that game; he picked up his wine, and walked towards the Remus and his group.

**~~~``*** Rabastan***``~~~**

Rabastan had been talking to the L'Orcs. He was now sitting at the wheel chair, and his legs were still shaky. He could not get over with all he had heard, and it was not all. He wished so that Rodolphus was here. He needed to let his parents know they were alive, but he only trusted Père Martin. His Père was staunch supporter of the dark Lord even without a Dark Mark, or at least he thought so. On the other hand, he did not have to know all the truth, yes, that could work.

He wanted to tell them all he had learned about Tante Mathilde, she, truly, had been a Half Blood; she had been his great-aunt, by marriage not blood. However, she had been a great-aunt of Jeanie, a blood relative, and the little witch's great-grand-aunt. Nothing short of amazing; thus, he was not related by blood to Kelly, all was well.

Tante Mathilde's mother was a witch, and her husband was a Halfblood from a 'reformed converted family; part of a movement during the 17th,18th,and 19th Centuries, to renounce magic and convert back to the old religion; the one that had burned so many of them. From what he had read, most had renounced in name only, and to the world, they were Muggles but behind closed doors, they practiced magic.

Charlotte's mother had married one from the same circle; he had been more than a Half-Blood. Charlotte's husband had one parent who was a Half-Blood, so Jeanie and Kelly were close to Half Bloods or maybe more, he needed to do calculations. They were both magic, it might work out with his parent.

They were all being called to tea, time for real revelations; he offered his arm to Kelly. A pleasant feeling made him tingle with excitement. He was still not feeling well. After tea and to his regret he would need to excuse himself. He wondered if he would be able to drag Kelly to introduce her to Rodolphus, he smirked with a plan forming on his mind.

Notes: Mimi is still four years old. A little bratty, surely we were all like that. She is smart but still a child.

Draco is a Veela, but he is still a young child. He does not have sexual feelings but he is naturally possessive and selfish. He does, however, thru his veeela feel ownership to Mimi, and recognizes other male, specially his contemporaries as enemies. He is not like that with Remus, but we need to see him with other males he might find troublesome.

Harry is trying to claim his niche. He is in love with his new found family. I talked to a good friend of mine who specializes in early child and adolescent psychology and she gave me some advice, which I am following. I will be sad to say goodbye to them in a couple more chapters.

For this story, I will have short weekend stories about the love stories of our handsome wizards. I am afraid they will be on and off, with exception of one. Just stay put. Please review, even a short line to let me know how I am doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A small drawing of Draco and Mimi, take all the spaces out please, then cut and paste on your browser window.

la-selva. Com / malfoysmates / log. html

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Return to Top


	29. Summary only, reference

**Summary as of 14 August 2011. I hope this helps while I finish the tree. I will update summaries as more facts are known and there are considerable changes. I hope you all remember this is not a full time job and I will do what I can. **

Thanks Savva, my rock. Blessings and peace to the flamers who enjoy going around like dark fairies spreading their gloom and hurting authors for no other reason than they are unhappy. May the Creator grant you healing by soothing the anger cursing through your veins and darkening your heart. I am sorry you are in so much pain that you find it necessary to hurt others.

Recommended reading: prologue and chapter 1.

**Malfoys.** Early 1900s- Veela Wizards. The Malfoys belong to a particular branch of Veelas who might find their mates anytime during their childhood or adulthood, but once they meet them, the bond is made for a lifetime. After that, the need to mate increases after they reach their adulthood, and if not completed by age 25 it will represent the death of the Veela. The Malfoy men share their history with the younger men so they will be able to teach future generations. Because of Blood discrimination, their secret is tightly hold, and only disclosed to the newer generations as needed. If Abraxas had known it, at an early age, could have prevented future tragedies which resulted from his association with the Dark Lord. The Malfoys still believe that Muggles have no place in the Wizarding Word.

^ Serpens and Thillia Malfoy, grandparents to Abraxas. Still alive in 1984, ninety-nine years old, but in biological years, he is mid sixties. They traveled to France during the early 1900's with son Octan 6 years, where he met his future mate Sophie.

^ Octan Malfoy and Sophie Malfoy - Lucius' Grandparents, who were killed, right before Lucius was born, in a mysterious car accident orchestrated by Tom Riddle. He opposed to Abraxas joining the early version of the Death Eaters.

^ Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius Father, he died from a strange outbreak of Dragon Pox likely induced by the Dark Lord, and his wife Ursas dies soon thereafter. He made a mistake; before he realized he was not a pureblood and that a Veela lived inside him, he had taken the Dark Mark. He could not take it back, and it was too late for him.

During a trip to the Lestrange's summer home, around 1963, both Bella and Narcissa fell for Rodolphus, but Rabastan a toddler hated Bella at first sight. The same year, war is declared between Bella and Lucius. This is an important episode since it will set the stage for much of the conflict later on.

**The current thread starts in 1984.**

**Lucius Malfoy**. Born in 1954, his only love is Narcissa. He met her at her home, during 1963. He is a dark wizard, and he is a Malfoy. In this story he is fighting for his son's future, and to protect his son's mate. Without the mate there is no future for Draco. He is forming his own group, formed of natural enemies, all with one purpose, to survive this war and protect their own.

**Narcissa Malfoy** – Born 1955, her first love Rodolphus Lestrange. After the summer, Lucius realizes she is his mate. He is nine at the time. Bella wants him because the Dark Lord told her how much that would please him, and basically because she is attracted to him. He rejects her, and has an enemy for life.

Narcissa and Lucius married around 1976.

**Draco Abraxas Malfoy**, he was born on 16, June, 1980** He is also known as Pixie Light**. He sensed Hermione during a stroll at the park just a couple of weeks ago, while he tracked his mate, Hermione, at the park, and scared Lucius to death. He is very protective of her.. Severus Snape is his godfather.

**Serpens and Thallia Malfoy; **Lucius' great grandparents, his father, Abraxas and Ursas, his wife, and his grandfather Octan and Sophie, were all victims of the Dark Lord. Serpens must have been born around 1887, Thalia 1891 or so. They knew Gallert and also Marguerite his sister.

**Grant Granger**, Age30, born to a wealthy family, he is a dentist and member of an elite Army force.  
**Jeanie Granger,** Age 25, also a dentist. Their families have known each other for years.  
**  
Hermione (Mimi) Granger**.4 ½ years old, born on 19, September 1979. Met Draco at the park, and nothing has been the same since. **She doubles as Healer Pixie.**

It appears there is more to the Grant family than meets the eye. First magic cannot be detected inside the Grant's home. Bothe Jeanie and he have, what they label as, the sixth sense. It helped Grant survive bloody encounters. Jeanie can find water sources easily, which has been in her family. There is a connection between the families and witches.

**Harry James Potter. More about him later. Known as Pixie Shadow.**

**Eleanor "Elly" Granger 'nee' Rosier,**who is 24 and 'divorced', she has 2 children. She is a child's psychologist and works with Family Services, and seems to be part of some special network. She lived with Evan Rosier, a death Eater, son of Druella Black's brother. Druella is Narcissa's mother. Evan was killed by Alastor Moody, late summer of 1981. She met Narcissa during her days with Evan.

**Frankie and Evangeline, Rosier Granger, 3 and 2.** Eve was born 7 months after Evian's demise. Not known if they are magical.

**Madeline, Maddy, Granger**, she is 22 and is completing an advanced degree in at USA on some kind of technological field. She likes Severus, but has her eye on Remus. Remus is in like with Elly, Eleanor Granger. She thinks Sirius is physically beautiful, but not likeable.

**Peter Granger**, he is Grant's twin brother. Not much is known about him. He lives in South Africa.

**Lord Paul Granger**, Grant's father, around 63 years. He is an Earl and probably a member of the House of the Lords.

**Lady Granger**, nee Anne Marguerite Grindenwald, mother, is round 57 years old. Born in either Austria or southern Germany, they met during the war, she was suffering amnesia. Is she the daughter of Gelllert Grindenwald?

**Marguerite Grindenwald** was her aunt. She was killed on 1940-1941 during a WW2 incident. She knew Serpens and Thallia.

**Kelly L'Orc**, she is Jeanie's sister. She is twenty two, and is also studying in the US an advanced degree on Textiles and fibers manufacturing. She likes Rabastan Lestrange. Mathilde Lestrange was her great aunt. She was friends with the Grangers growing up.

**Guy and Charlotte L'Orc, Jeanie and Kelly's parents, **both magical but supposed to be non-practicing; Charlotte is a around ¼ Blood. They areJeanie and Kelly's parents. **Mathilde Lestrange, nee Argent, **was Charlotte's aunt. Mathilde was the sister of Charlotte's mother, both Charlotte's mother and sister were Halfblood.

**Severus Snape** is teaching at Hogwarts, works for Dumbledore. He is known by the children as Uncle Sevy. Maddy Granger has his full attention. He derived some benefits from a recent healing session.

**Sirius Black **24 Years old. He was a prisoner. Recently rescued, and healed by the Pixies but still convalescent. He seemed to have loved Snape as a teenager. Stored memories at the Ministry have revealed that Lestrange brothers were being manipulated by Beatrix. Madeline, Maddy, Granger has caught his attention.

**Remus Lupin. **24 years old, he was following Lucius, (after the park incident), and decided to spy on the Grangers. Lucius and his family came to see the Grangers after Mimi had some nasty nightmares about Draco. While spying on the family was trapped by Mimi, and is now working for the Grangers as Mimi's and Draco's tutor. He is head over heels with Elly Granger.

**Rabastan Lestrange, **rescued with Sirius and Rodolphus. Born around 1960 or early 1961, he is related, not by blood, to the L'Orc family. Jeanie's great-aunt, Mathilde, was married to Rabastan's two great-uncles. He likes Kelly L'Orc.

**Rodolphus Lestrange. **Around 30 years old, married to Bellatrix Lestrange. Healed yet still not well, it is apparent he was under some kind of enchantment. It also seems as if he has not forgotten about Narcissa.

**All more or less Canon up to this point, except for the Veela**.

**Roland, Martin-Maurice Lestrange fathers to Rabastan and Rodolphus.**

**+ Etienne and Marcel Lestrange, married to Mathilde Lestrange. **Uncles and aunt to the Roland and Martin Lestrange, both died around 1965 or 1966. Probably were murdered by orders of Voldemort for refusing to join his movement. Mathilde was Jeanie Granger's great aunt.

**Mr. and Mrs. Jones**, they keep house for the younger Grangers, they are squibs. They both appeared to be in their early 60s.

**Miss Rose is** in her late 40's. She was Madeline's nurse and Hermione's as well. She is working with Rev Phillips, the vicar at the small town. They are using nasty tabloids to spread rumors around, Rose says that Mimi is a WITCH and she is possessed. Phillips has a brother who is a reporter. **Public enemy-**

**Arthur Weasley, **he is working at the Ministry and moonlighting for Lucius. A bit of spying at the ministry is paying well. He is happy to have money to take care of his family. However, Molly reports any possible leaks to Dumbledore.

**Molly Weasley, **appears to be Dumbledore's agent. Arthur knows and he is being careful, yet broken hearted.

**Rita Skeeter, **rising star of the gossip columns is already creating her share of discontent. Apparently she is not adverse to use her charms to get her way. She is thirty five. **Public enemy-**

**Dumbledore, **appears to be a benevolent autocrat that wants to dictate how everyone should fall the path of the light. The good intentions of one very controlling individual, things are done his way or not at all, have created a lot He truly believes in the good of his mission. You will judge him. Just remember wanting do to good, does not mean you are. He is holding Vernon Dursley prisoner inside a magic globe. He is investigating where did Harry Potter go to? Petunia is also getting her own brand of punishment. **Public enemy**

**Elves, **Mipsy, Axel, Pretzel, a Dobby, and Perdu.

**Family fauna, **twin fat owls, Mina is Draco's and Hera is Hermione's, Moony thinks they look tasty. Brutus and Negus, large wolf-hounds who think Moony is their alpha. The Granger's cairn pack, Pickle, Preppy, Prowler, Prissy, and Peat

**Current threads, **the Malfoys and their guests are visiting Grant's parents. Jeanie's parents are also there as well as their sisters. Some revelations will be/are made. Harry is hoping he can be adopted or raised by the Grangers. The winds of change are upon them, romance and jealousy are in the air.

***~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~***

**Note**, In this story there are only a handful of real villains. I am curious if you all have identified them. It is all about politics and how you grew up. Obviously, some are willing to reassess their actions, and some could care less. I will take into consideration manner in how to dispose them, but don't be to hasty to pass judgment.

Next chapter is up. Thanks to all the lovely readers for their kind reviews and your kind support. Go to the next chapter already up.


	30. Tea, romance, jealousy, revelations

**JKR rules. **

**A/N Please**, mark the summary in the chapter before as a reference point. I am still working a complete family tree. I believe, things don't start when they happen, they start long before then. I am still loading the family tree. It is time consuming.

-A small drawing of Draco and Mimi, with my version of their future colors; please take all the spaces out, then cut and paste on your browser window.

la-selva. Com / malfoysmates / log. html

As for the children, their days are coming to an end for all those tired of babyland. Since I created an AU, it was not easy; otherwise I would have arrived at the dead end many authors find. After the next couple chapters there will be maybe four to five before Hogwarts. There are two or three more children who will form the Jr.' component of the shadow group. I am sorry for errors.

Thanks Savva, my rock, and blessings and peace to the flamers who enjoy going around like dark fairies spreading their gloom and hurting authors for no other reason than they are unhappy. May you be granted healing, and feel the grace of peace that will cool and sooth your anger and inner pain. It must hurt to have such anger cursing through your veins and darkening your perceptions. I am sorry you are in so much pain, you find it necessary to hurt others.

***~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~***

***~*MM*~*Severus strikes*****~*MM*~***

Right before being called to tea Severus reached the reading group. He was rather upset as he walked towards the wayward witch. She was a flirt, and he would not take it lying down, not this time.

Damn Remus, wasn't the blond beauty enough? This time, Severus would not allow any of the Marauders to have an upper hand on him; moreover, he would be in control of his relationship with Sirius, the only wizard that had ever attracted him. Damn Gryiffindors, not only one, but two had broken his heart. This time, if there were broken hearts, his would not be one of them.

He sat by them, not in the couch, but on the floor next to Maddy, and leaned his back on the sofa. He looked at Maddy, "I am thirsty; may I have a sip of your drink; I think it is the only thing that can quench my fire," he softly whispered. Maddy's insides burned a bit. Remus was far away, and all she could hear was the sensual voice flowing through her.

"Maddy get up, we are being called." What was up with her sister, she didn't look well. Elly wanted to scream, Maddy was always going after her wizards. That is why she didn't introduce her to Evan right away.

She whispered in Maddy's ear. "Maddy, if you keep flirting with Remus, I will fight you. I know a few nasty hexes that I will not be afraid to cast. He is M.I.N.E. I saw him first, and he likes me. Give it a rest."

Maddy was called from her haze, "Remus, what are you saying? No, not him," what was Elly talking about?

Severus heard the exchange and his lips upturned a little. Ah, it paid to be more assertive, to be the aggressor, bless the little pests and their healing; he could not remember why he hurt so much before. He would always love Lily, but he was going to try to move on.

***~*MM*~*Tea time and revelations*****~*MM*~***

Over excited Harry and Draco had woken up a few times. The children were carried to the nursery after they had fallen sleep. But Harry and Draco were immediately awake. They were the new kids on the block, so they were getting lots of attention and did not want to give it up.

They sat them at the table for a few minutes, and, even though, there were initial refusals they were passed from aunt to grandmother, and thoroughly smooched and harassed. The women were pleased that the boys were too tired to fuzz and fight them. Finally, the tired pixies decided the nursery had its appeals, and once again all was well.

The tea was in progress. The revelations actually confirmed Severus theories, spontaneous magic did not occur. It might have been lying dormant for centuries but it had been there.

He had read several books from a famous recluse witch, 'Zascandille" was her name. She supposed to have lived around the Pyrenees region. She and her followers believed that all magical beings had come, from another realm, through tears in the fabric of time and space, along the earth's sky. It had happened during an exodus, from a bloody battle or from a cataclysm, around 4,500 years before. It coincided with the time when several structures, still baffling humanity, had been built.

Lucius could not take his eyes away from his annoyed Pépère. Paul's cousin, Darius, the yank from New Yori, who was a couple years widower. His wife had been witch, a few years his senior, was intent on Thallia. Even after Pépère had gently informed him of the fact that Thallia was nearly 20 years his senior. Thallia was not appreciative of his disclosure; she had aged perfectly, her body and looks were of a Muggle in her early 60s, however, it did not deter Darius of his flirting, much to Serpens anxiety. Once in a while Lucius would do a toasting sign to irritate him. Life was wonderful once in a while.

***~*MM*~*History and Tea time *****~*MM*~***

Paul told them a bit of family history.

_The powerful Christian churches in the European states sought to eradicate pagan religions, and ultimately any movement that opposed their doctrines and disobeyed their tight ruling. Witchcraft was the favorite targeted one, and one that the church clerics from even the later dissident Christian churches agreed upon. It took too many precious financial resources away from them, and refused to abide by the astringent church ruling. Witch burnings and killings gained force, during the 15th and 16th Centuries. _

_The hatred and persecution during the following centuries resulted in moneyed and titled families, who were actual wizards and witches, in the great majority, 'to pretend' leaving their magic behind, and to embrace the church's believes. In actuality, they did not._

They held on to their practices, but behind close doors, while some others just disappeared into Unplotted lands and created a separate world, or merged with existing communities already created. Spies were everywhere, and occasionally a real magical person would be apprehended, tried and killed, but it was rare. All the ties between the magical and non magical word became stricter, and soon the magical world was nothing but a legend.

_Sometimes, in remote areas, very young children whose parents or family died or were murdered simply didn't know who they were, and some 'lost' their magic over time._

_Then came religious zealots, entire Wizarding families, during the 18th and 19th Century who voluntarily gave their magic up, or one of the partners did. They, the families, all still knew each other, and their families remain fairly close even geographically. Such was the situation of the Graham, the L'Orcs, and quite a few more, yes, most of the in the upper circles and the families who lived in their estates nearby._

_During the 19th Century the Ministry of Magic was gaining strength and monitoring magic released at locations around Europe, and later the new world. It was the time of the industrial revolutions, discoveries and growth. One ancestor of Paul Graham, equated magical discharges, to magnetic and electrical releases, by applied new physic theories of was known. He had books of theory stored at the locked collection._

_They found a fairly effective way to disguise their magic use. They all lived nearby and their servants and house employees were often families from the same background. During the late 19th century one of Paul's ancestors had been a minister and had condemned the magical world, but not all his family heed the advice._

_Paul knew there had been witches in his family but had disregarded the knowledge, he was a modern man and dismissed it, until much later. He had latent powers, which he assumed were sixth senses, and had used them ignoring their origin._

_He went to Medical School with Guy L'Orc, and off they went to war. Guy was sent to France, and Paul to Germany_

Guy took over and related his story.

_Each had met their wives there. Charlotte grew up in a home where magic was practiced by the wealthy landowners, but they mingled with Muggleborns, as done by generations. They were always amazed with the British and their total separation of worlds. Guy's came from a family like Paul's, as a matter of fact, their states touched in one of the fences. However, Guy's family was more open than Paul's._

They often talked about their ancestors and Guy for one was not opposed to visit their magical families, and his parents had been part of small practicing pods.

_Charlotte's a aunt, her mother's sister, Mathilde, a wealthy heiress, married into a magical family, the brothers Lestrange. She married two wizards as it was a tradition in their family, a fact hidden from Charlotte until she had asked._

Tragically their three children were killed when someone threw a grenade unto their car. The year was 1941, after France fell to their neighboring conquerors. They were driving a muggle car, all twenty something; they were going back after a soiree with the German conquerors. It was rumored the resistance had killed them.

Charlotte became quite distressed, and she could not help tears. Guy stopped his tale. "Amour, what is wrong,"" he took her hand on his.

So she explained; "I still miss them. It has been a long time, but I have never forgotten them. I was an only child and I grew up with the Lestrange's cousins. I went to school with them until we were eleven. Then they left for boarding schools, but we spent our summers together." She dried her tears.

"Of course, I could never figure out why there were two fathers, and of course all the females I knew were half in love with my Lestrange Uncles, beautiful men."

She smiled to Rabastan, who blushed intensely but smiled back nonetheless.

"Goodness, I must have been eleven or twelve when I asked. I was explained about much love, and only in the magical world, without the sleeping part. I then informed her parents that my intention was to marry two brothers, if I could find such combination. My aristocratic non-magical father nearly had a heart attack."

Everyone laughed, and Rabastan gave such a look to Kelly that made her squirm on her chair. She choked when he winked an eye. "I have a brother, I wonder if the idea still appeals to some of the beauties gathered here. It appeals to me." He smiled and gave her a very hungry look. He had not been with a witch, without being forced since 1979; but deep in his heart, he knew what he had since he was a lad, and she was his witch.

Kelly's heart was pumping fast; Narcissa looked at Rab with squinting eyes and her teeth pressed. What was going on with the young-dark-wizard's heart? Rodolphus was still married to Trixie, and, and, darn, she was jealous.

She paled at her discovery, and Lucius caught her reaction. Was his mate jealous of Rabastan? It was time for a little lesson. His witch needed to be reminded who was her mate. He paused eating and moved his seat closer to hers.

Lucius wanted to hear Guy, his heart was full of joy, and his little daughter to be was from a magical family, he knew that. Regardless, his position to stay away from the Dark Lord held. "Guy so you were saying?" Lucius prodded.

Guy continued with his story.

_Charlotte and Guy would often visit Tante Mathilde and the two brothers. They kept their tradition until the early 60's when the Tante and the brothers were killed by assailants at their nephews' home. The nephews were Roland and Martin Maurice Lestrange, Rodolphus and Rabastan's fathers. _

_Their fortune, Mathilde's and her husbands' was vast. Mathilde was very wealthy on her own, same as Charlotte's mother. Their assets included several homes, which were distributed between all the nephews, nieces and their children. There were the younger generation which included Rabastan, Rodolphus, Kelly and Jeanie. He explained to them, that the reason he was talking about the fortune, was because there were rumors an evil wizard had them killed._

_Tante Mathilde had written them letters, asking them to keep a low profile. She was afraid they had angered this Dark Lord. He advocated the destruction of all the magical individuals who were not Purebloods. He wanted the use of their properties and the uncles refused because of the love for their wife. He hoped there was no longer danger; they wanted their children and grandchildren safe from that terrible wizard. _

Charlotte intervened, "Rabastan, cher, Kelly will show you the pictures during the summer we visited Tante Mathilde at your lovely summer home. You were about four or five, and Kelly and you declared your eternal love. Your older brother had other ideas; I remember mentioning some young witch that had visited a couple summers before." She turned around to look at the young Lady Malfoy who must have chocked on something, while her husband appeared a little crossed, strange.

He was to start school that year. You might not remember some of the days, but I can tell you, the two of you "got married", and you made your older brother comply. I would like to add I have never heard such loud screams coming a small child, the ones you did when he did not want to" Charlotte told Rabastan.

Rabastan let out a big laugh, and looked at Kelly who bit her lip and looked at her napkin. Everyone was laughing as well. Almost all the women melted at the happy Rabastan, with his violet eyes, and his long hair tied with the ribbon. Almost all melted but Kelly even more. Narcissa did not melt, the green eye monster had put his claws deep in her heart, and would not let go for sometime to come. The though that Rodolphus had betrayed her even back them, made her upset, as childish as it was.

"Well, maybe we can give it another trial run, I would be pleased." He teased Kelly who refused to look at him.

"I will show you the pictures after tea." Kelly looked at him with a shy smile.

Rabastan had already forgotten being sick, "I am looking forward to it; maybe Jeanie would like to see them as well."

They all did, "I would love to, and Cissa would love to as well." Lucius agreed while staring at his witch. Oh, yes, that vixen was getting properly punished. He could not wait to make his, and teach her who was her wizard and the only one who could touch her wherever he wanted to. The thought of a submissive Cissa heated up his blood, and Remus was feeling uncomfortable with all the arousal smells around him.

Then Paul Granger told them his story. Paul had met Anne Marguerite at a refugee camp. She had lost her memory, and forgotten her past. The newly graduated medical officer had fallen head over heels for the blond beauty without a past. Anne, or Annie as he called her related her tale.

"Yes, I knew English, my mother was British, but she never talked much about her life. All I knew is that she was an orphan, and my father had rescued her from a bad situation. I think it was during his war fighting, he might have been a monster to many, but really he was someone else at home. I think he was quite young when he started taking care of her. They did not marry until she was twenty or so, but she had been with him for years. I think that is something erased. "

You could tell the telling of all these stories was painful. Grant knew some of this story, not that her father was a nasty wizard, but that he had rescued the mother when he was a soldier before or during WW1.

"Knowing English was helpful; at the camp I was able to help many of the refugees who did not understand the conquering Army. I was found clutching a traveling bag, and pulling two dogs, two cairns, I knew their names but nobody else's. Their names were Albus, and Rina uncommon names, however, maybe familiar to some of you." She looked around a heard a few gulps. She would ask later.

"In my bag, hidden under my cot, I found many items, all reduced, I was wondering whey they were so small. Luckily, within a few days I remembered how to enlarge items as I needed something." She saw some nodding affirmatively.

"There were some normal sized clothing items, all fine materials, mostly longer dresses, and some boy's clothing. Months later, hidden inside the lining, I found a large bag of gold coins, Galleons, many thousand, valuable family jewels, all of it, very small and two sticks of wood, rather pretty." She had to take breaks to sip her tea, and probably to gather strength to tell her story.

"Later, when my memory came I remembered what they were. There were also documents, deeds, several magical books, all very old, birth and marriage records, and family photographs, all could fit in a very small box, they were very small when reduced.. And I had a key, to what? I still have it, but I don't know what it supposes to open. It has a big G and a number. My mother gave it to me when she told me to run. She told me to save it for my Father." She took a pause to pour tea for her husband, and she ate a couple of salmon and water crest finger sandwiches.

Everyone from a magical background was wondering, Albus and Riana, nobody knew who Riana was, but Albus, must have been Dumbledore. So how it was that Albus hated Gellert; he had killed him after all. Had Gellert derived joy of calling a dog with his enemy's name? The sticks were wands, how exciting a wand from Grindenwald, and pictures of the Dark Wizard, they were worth a fortune. The key must be a key to a Gringrott's vault that was Lucius's deduction.

Lady Granger continued, "I had been in the camp around three months, when an old lady, spouse of the baker in the village below our home, recognized me. She kissed me and hugged me. She knew me by my first name, Fraulein Anne, I did not remember much, up to that point. I had enlarged some of the items with my hand, not really knowing how I had done it. In days that follow, the memories started coming back. I never recovered all the memories, and surely I never will." She looked at her husband, who stood by her side, and rested his hands on her shoulders, she leaned back unto him.

"I think my father knew we were in danger, he would visit us often, while he was fighting his own war, and he must have done something to erase much of our lives. Surely, it was not permanent, he wasn't like that, but he never saw us again."

She was overwrought with emotion. Eleanor, Madeline and Grant had never heard this part of the story; although the two daughters knew about the amnesia, and Grant knew a reduced version of how the parents met. They all had mixed feelings before, and now imagine, to find out your grandfather was a monster, not so easy to deal with it.

She stopped for a second. "I am sorry for what I am about to reveal, my father was good to us. I know some would like me to say I remember a bad wizard, I don't. To my mother, to my two younger brothers, to my sister and to me, he always made sure we had all we wished for, and nothing was missing, and if not loving with my mother, he was to us. I later found out that he was a monster, as big as the Austrian that nearly destroyed Europe." She looked around the table to measure their reactions.

"Perhaps, that was the reason that he did something to make us forget much of our lives; maybe, we saw people and heard things; who knows. I cannot remember how he looked, however I have seen pictures, and Grant and Peter look almost exactly like him, more Peter with his straight hair. Peter is Grant's older brother; he manages our family's investments in the African continents, older by twenty-one minutes." Jeanie turned ten shades of red when his name was mentioned, Narcissa caught that. She also saw Kelly avoiding eye contract with Grant.

Grant was pale; he had read enough about Grindenwald during the last days. He was speechless, and wondered if maybe would have been better not to know. Serpens, who sat next to him, put his hand on his shoulder for a second. Jeanie held his hand, and brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"I have come to understand my father's sins are not my own. He was not a bad father, at least not one I remember as so. I had a few pictures of him. They were reduced, and I was able to expand them, they are also in the album. I am told that I can fully trust everyone here; Lucius has assured me of this when he arrived. One of my reasons for secrecy is my family. Can you imagine how many bad men and women would want my children just to hurt them, or marry my daughters to just of because who was their grandfather? "The last remark was said as an after thought.

"Yes, you can Marguerite, as I told you I was very fond of your aunt, she stayed at our home for extended periods of time. I also knew your father, and I will be glad to tell you what I know, of the friend, not of the wizard. Lucius has made everyone make a vow to secrecy. I understand your concern for your children and your grandchildren." Serpens reassured her.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy. My story is coming to an end. All I know is that my family and our home were not destroyed by bombs or the airplanes. I have hazy memories of a big battle. One fought by wizards, lights and explosions, the neighbors probably thought they were caused by guns." Paul moved his chair close to her, and wrapped his arm tight around her shoulder. The pain was evident on her eyes, Charlotte, sitting on her other side, held her hand in a sign of love and support.

"My father was not at home, he had been gone for weeks. To make it look like the Army, they lined up my family, I hid with my youngest brother, my sister had been caught with my mother and other relatives, not sure how they got my other brother, I know, they were all shot. One of the bullets went through the false wall where we hid and killed my brother."

She had tears running down her cheeks. Frau Steinwahl told me the town's people had buried my mother, sister and brother. Poor dear, he still might be behind that wall." She had a sip of her tea and made an effort to compose herself.

"That is all I remember, next thing Paul was tending me, I had been shot in one shoulder, and that is all. I pretended to still have amnesia until we arrived here. I was afraid someone was looking for us, and the fear has never left me. As you can imagine, I want to keep my anonymity for the sake of my children. But later found out that nobody knew my father was married." Paul served her a glass of claret and she had a sip.

The people that killed my family, must have also known, or maybe not. To this day I have no idea of who were those wizards or why they killed my family. I said I read that he had been killed, but our access to your world has been limited. And this is where it gets strange."

She pulled a heart locket, it had a triangle and a circle layered on top. She opened up, inside were two pictures that projected on top of the table, it was the Grindenwald family, all sitting for the photo, the tall handsome wizard in dark robes, Gellert lovingly held a small little girl close to his chest. His wife was medium height, auburn hair, rather curly and they all wore robes. She was many years his junior; Marguerite, his sister also sat in the photo with a baby in her arms. Tears shone in Serpens and Thallia's eyes.

"Shh, listen," Anna Marguerite told her guests, "If you hear my voice, don't worry my sweet girl, I am still alive and waiting for you. Look for me, I am waiting, if I have not found you, look for me please, maybe I am in danger." She translated the speech for everyone. This is strange because I was told he died. Maybe the magic did not work well.

She closed the locket and everyone was speechless.

They would continue the conversations later, it was agreed everyone would come back early in the morning, although Paul wanted them to stay over. Sirius was still out and Rabastan was feeling weak.

Meanwhile, they retired to the drawing room, before Grant and Remus and those who wished would accompany Paul would go to see the attic, he wanted to show them what made this place so special.

Serpens added, "Before we separate later today, I would like to present my proposal to everyone. I have briefly spoken to Paul, and I think between both of _us_ we can make sure the children are safe, and we are safer if they all take their naps."

They all laughed and agreed.

**__*****~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~***

**_Remus and Elly- An interlude_**.

After a few minutes at the drawing room, Maddy went to the piano, Kelly got up with her. They have played together since they were quite young. Jeanie and Grant would later play for them.

Remus accompanied Elly to check on the children. He still could not believe she had invited him for a drink at her home. He needed to tell her about Moony before this went any further. He was afraid it would be the end.

***~*MM*~*At the Manor*MM*~*  
**

Axel heard a call coming at the Floo. He appeared by it, and hanging upside down, was one of the Aurors who had come a few nights ago.

"Could you call Lord Malfoy, it is very urgent."

"He isn't here. He tolds me if something is urgent I can go and tells him." Axel offered.

"If you can get him, tell him that Albus is at the Ministry, and Arthur is trying to hold him back. He will come with several Aurors to check for Harry Potter. Tell him that somebody sent him a picture of Lucius and his wife at some Muggle function with the Dursley's. Harry must be hidden, I must go."

Axel had been told only to call them in case of extreme emergency. The owls would not be fast enough; he could go and ask Muctis. No, there was no time. He clicked his fingers and followed their trace.

***~*MM*~*At the Grangers*~*MM*~**

Lucius heard a pop and Grant did as well. Grant had a terrible sense of foreboding.

***~*MM*~***

A/N. In couple of days

- A romantic interlude, Remus and Elly's long walk to the nursery

- What to do, making decisions, some gains and some losses.

- The date.

Yes, two more chapters but not before a near tragedy, or is a tragedy strikes.

I would be glad to hear your reviews.


	31. Romance and a Wolf

**Disclosure.. Yup Pottermore, JKR.. Thanks for the warm welcome back. I love to be back. Thanks dear Savva, you are my greatest sounding board. **

I am trying to figure out how to enter a little tree in here, all my attempts are failed. For now this is as close as I can get. Maybe the relations are getting clearer.

**Relationships.**

Marguerite Grindenwald Sister Serpens - Thalia  
Grindenwald -Wife Charlote's Fa-Mother~ Mathilde-Lestrange Uncles / Octan - Sofie

Marguerite-Paul Granger/ Guy-L'Orc-Charlote/ Lestrange Parents Abraxas / Druella Rosier Black

(Evan Rosier) & Elly Maddy - Peter - Grant &Jeanie - Kelly / Rabastan -Rodolphus Lucius -Narcissa

Frankie –Evie Hermione Draco

* * *

**Warning**: The scenes that will follow are intended for mature audiences only. Most of this chapter will be the same. If you are a minor or this will offend you, I will make a short summary at the start of the next chapter.

Thanks a million for the support. One nice reviewer advised me that I had loaded chapter 31 in lieu of 29. My sincere apologies, the situation has been corrected.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Last time._**

**At the Manor**

Axel heard a call coming at the Floo. He appeared by it, and hanging upside down, was one of the Aurors who had come a few nights ago.

"Could you call Lord Malfoy, it is very urgent."

"He isn't here. He tolds me if something is urgent I can go and tells him." Axel offered.

"If you can get him, ….

***At the Grangers Manor"**

Lucius heard a pop and Grant did as well. Grant had a terrible sense of foreboding.

**_~``*o*``~_**

**Remus and Elly- A romantic interlude. Or One sneaky wolf.**

Remus accompanied Elly to check on the children. He still could not believe she had invited him for a drink at her home. He needed to tell her about Moony before this went any further. He was afraid it would be the end. His luck couldn't be changing this much. He was still afraid of the rug being pulled from under him.

Elly could not wait to get Remus alone. Maddy's attention had made her exacerbated her desire. She felt wanton and needy and just didn't care. To think she turned men down in almost monthly basis, her dates were rare and far in between, except for Evan's friend. The reason was simple, her dates assumed that she was desperate for male companion, more specifically shagging, and the dates would turn into a wrestling match.

It was always the same, after a drink, a dinner, or a show; they insinuated their parts in her knickers. She was not that desperate, as matter of fact she was worried that she would never like sex again, wrong, very wrong. Presently the idea of sex was pervasive, well sex with Remus. Ok, her mind was full with that and the children.

The day after Harry's rescue, she tried to figure out how to see him again the same day. It felt as they had met weeks ago, not just a few days.

Remus wished Sirius was not passed out. Paul told him to let him sleep and rest. He needed Sirius advice, he felt tempted to ask Rabastan, but _never, ever, Snivelus._

_Snivelus for Merlin's sake he was a Slytherin, what was Sirius thinking, it was not that he had shagged a wizard, how many young wizards could honestly deny early encounters, not many, but Snape, oh why. James must be screaming wherever he is at. Quit thinking about Sirius sex life, concentrate in yours. _Remus admonished himself. He was nervous.

As soon as they were walking along the hallways, he grabbed her hand, not even thinking, and not even aware, he brought it to his lips and gave her a small kiss on her wrist. He was not paying attention, and was not even aware of her reaction when _he asked_, "How many rooms? I thought Grant and Jeanie's home was large."

A smart wolf was controlling Remus without making any noise. Remus walked closer to her, and took one deep sniff, _heaven,_ he thought. The wolf had noticed a change in Remus earlier today, and Moony had the feeling that he could now come out at any time. He had felt it since this morning. He was Remus, and Remus was Moony. He was itching to try, but Remus would stop him.

She laughed, gods he loved her hearty laugh.

He heard her answer after a moment; his mind was hazy, "Not sure of the number of rooms. The house is open for tours to help pay for the grounds' upkeep, and I am sure it is in one of the brochures. I don't want to exaggerate but there were times when over 200 guests stayed here for several days, during a celebration or a wedding, not certain; I am not sure if all slept here or at the other estate's homes."

She was looking at him as they talked; he was so beautiful, what had happened to his deep scars? He had some before this day. She should ask, later, she would ask later.

"You were saying?" asked Remus, a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He was fast loosing control. He wanted to shag her, yes, he did.

"There are entire sections that stay close. Some areas are only opened the public during viewing days. Paul and Jeanie's home was one of my parents' properties."" Remus wanted to ask what were viewing days, but bit his tongue. She had stopped, feeling a question that did not come.

She looked at him, Merlin, if she looked at him just one more time, he would not be able to control himself, and he was so hard that the walk was turning into a painful stroll.

He brought her had to his lips once more, Moony sniffed it several times, while pretending to be giving her feather kisses, he wanted to taste her skin but Remus would notice, his human had to be guided with extreme cunning and stealth. He didn't know what was good for him. This female was perfect, he need to taste her, and well, taste her.

Elly was having really hard time breathing; she swore that her inner walls were fluttering, if he kissed her, was she going to have an orgasm? She hoped not, that would be so totally embarrassing. She cleared her throat and continued.

"We were all "advanced" one of the homes. I have a London flat, hardly a flat, and a summer home near Edinburg. My parents begged me to move here with them so they could help with the children; or, if I wanted more independence, in the Dowager's home or the Vicar's home. But I do not want to lose the little freedom that I have."

His next question, he wished, he had not asked, "Why do you work, it does not appear as if you would need to."

She laughed again, "For the same reason **-** freedom, and I want to have a social life that I would lack here. My parents made the same question, so I work 2 ½ days per week. Frankie and Evie stay here during the day, and I pick them up in the evening time, their Nurse is here with them."

"Are you seeing someone?" Dumb, dumb, dumb, Remus chided himself. First, he challenged her independence by asking her why she worked, and it sounded as if he was inquiring into her finances. And, now, he was giving her the third degree. He tried to let go of her hand, and she held on to it firmly. She could feel his embarrassment and his guilt. What was up with this sweet wizard, he was too sweet, and sexy, don't forget sexy. Her body sure wasn't overlooking his appeal.

"I hope that I am seeing you?" She flirted, and squeezed his hand. Remus had not even noticed he had not let go of her hand when she invited him to come along, Moony had bamboozled him, now that he remembered the kissing and sniffing. _"Behave there, or I will ask Snape, we are even friends now, he can give me so much Wolfsbane potion you are out_." He told Moony in his brain.

This is when she brought his hand to her cheek, pressed her face against it closing her eyes, and breathing his wonderful smell. He smelled clean, no colognes, he used a citrus scented soap, god this man was sexy. If she had not shag him come tomorrow she would turn melt.

All of a sudden, breathing became unbearable, as if air had been extracted from the hallway. They stopped talking and looked at each other. Remus knew they were at least a normal house length away from the large drawing room. He looked for a nearby place, a place where to move away from the hall traffic. He wanted to hold her, to press against her, to feel her heat.

Elly, as if reading his mind, pulled him along into an alcove with a round cathedral window and a small sofa, the later in a very small sitting area in a recessed niche. The recesses were unseen from the hall, one to each side of the window, next to sofa there were a few books and someone's knitting.

They stopped by the window, he stood behind her; she was around 5' 8", (1.73 meter), but _Remus_ was a good 5" inches taller and could see over her head. He wanted to hold her close to him. This was not him, what was wrong; she was way above his reach. Nevertheless, all he had the pressing need to kiss her and never stop. Merlin, he wanted to make her his.

Instead, he looked outside for a moment, trying to gather his wits to no avail. From this window, he could see a large pool, a tennis court, and the gardens. There were tree large hunting dogs regally sitting on the grass right below. He did not belong here; face it she was just not for him.

The gardens and the field beyond the manor, fountains, very large stables, this was bigger than the Malfoy Manor, or it seemed that way. He needed to be a gentleman and walk away.

As if she sensed his reluctance, she backed up onto him. She wanted to grind her bum against him, to drive him crazy, but something stopped her. She could feel the heat emanated by his body.

"Yes, my dad and mother often go hunting. However, I don't remember them bringing any game, ever. We used to joke, when we were just old enough, that they pretended to go away so they could shag in peace and do kinky things. Like this place was not big enough." She laughed thinking about times gone by, but it was mostly a nervous laughter; she wanted his arms around her.

_"_Did you know that we were right? Grant and Paul were here from their school. I must have been near 14 and Maddy short of 12. I think Jeanie and Kelly were here as well. We saw their horses tied outside an old hunting lodge, and were concerned maybe one of them was injured. There was a lot of noise coming from the inside and their hounds were barking."

She looked at him, and saw his eyes full of laughter.

"You are a spoiled sport; are you going to ruin my tale?" She looked at him for a second, and he had to bite his lip, he knew the end of the story.

"Maddy said, 'I think Mummy is injured, listen to her screams' and stupid us; Grant and Paul, as tall as Grant is now, pushed the door breaking the latch.

As soon as it opened, then we all ran out seconds later. Yes, we all ran as if we had seen the devil. What an eye full! You know, our parents au natural, playing riding the horsey, riding hat, boots, and a crop, you get the idea, right? Do you know how mortified –," both of them were laughing so loud that the story ended right there.

She had turned around facing him, and the awareness of her closeness became very real.

The sunlight was right behind her, holding her hands he moved backwards, he wanted to look at her. The scene had taken the air of a dream.

"You are so beautiful, I want to pinch myself to make sure I am awake and here with you," his right hand was free and gingerly touched her flaxen short curls. The sunlight made them appear even blonder as they framed her face, resembling twists of spooled gold.

His fingers circled one ear, and he closed his eyes, to learn the shape, the feel. Their breathing was labored. Her body was been awoken in ways only Evan could do, and in other ways nobody had ever done before.

"Your ear is so tiny, and a little pointed. Pixie ears you have, the same than Healer Pixie," he chuckled, I will tell you later. His chuckle was husky and sent desire flowing through her vein.

From her nerve filled tip, desire pulsated, and the wanting made her body ache and her muscles contract. Moisture ran from her core as neurons were fired across her brain, igniting her body's nerve endings, and the ache of pure desire moved across her body. The wetness and heat made her wish for more. The magic in both of them combined and made the desire even greater.

The fingers continued 'learning' her face, but before he got a little closer, his wolf wanted to smell, he leaned closer and inhaled her scent. At this point his breath hitched twice, and a little wolfish whimper was heard, "My Eleanor, my sweet lady, oh Elly," his voice rough, his mouth dry. He licked his lips. He was one second away from panting as a dog.

Elly was on fire, she had never heard that sound before, or maybe but where? Her eyes were hooded, she wanted to keep her eyes on this man with the nature of a predator, she could feel a dual nature, was he a shape-shifter of sorts? She hoped so, it sounded very dangerous and sexy.

Were shifters real or only a legend? If real, what was he, a werewolf, a dragon, a vampire? One of them, she was sure of that, at school they said there such things, and Evan had told her he knew a werewolf.

He traced her forehead, and gingerly touched her eyebrows, slowly, and thoroughly. His fingers were long and tapered. Although, his hands were beautiful, they were a little rough, not gentleman's hands; hands that had experienced hard work and were powerful, yet so gentle.

"You are beautiful, what fine bone structure, your skin is so soft and warm. Feels like peach skin, my peach. One must wonder if you taste like one," He looked at her, her eyes were closed, her lips partly opened. His eyes traveled down, her chest was raising and falling, and he could feel small tremors traveling her body.

He just wanted to touch her all over, to make her all his. He wanted what all his Marauder friends had, what came so easy to them. She inspired him, as no one had ever before.

"Your lips, they are so perfect, lucky the wizard who has touched them," his eyes could not move away from her lips, his fingers traced them and her tongue darted out to touch her lips and barely reached his fingers. At the touch of her moist tongue, she made a strange sound and he whimpered once more. He could smell her arousal; a scent so glorious had never reached his senses before.

"Elly, Elly," his finger reached inside her lips and gently caressed inside them from side to side. He swallowed hard; he wanted to have her right there. She gently licked his finger. He arched his body and panted.

She brought her body closer, she was feeling unnaturally shy. With other men, wizards, she was not afraid of being forward; at least that was the case before Evan. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted him to make the first move.

"Eleanor," he whispered, "may I kiss you? I am not muc—," before he could say some nonsense, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, and he lowered his face and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted to be gentle, to savor her, and to control Moony and his desires to posses her, to bite her, to lick her, to make her his.

If he closed his eyes long enough, he could see her writhing with pleasure under him, but he wanted to take his time. She was very special, and he wanted to do right by her.

His lips gently rubbed against hers, and her taste awoke whatever senses were still dormant. His erection was rock hard, more than before. His mouth opened and hers did as well. She wanted to feel his warmth, his male body against hers.

The entire world around them had ceased to exist. They stopped kissing, and just breathed each other, breaths mingling, and just then, all his senses were full of her. He gave her heart and soul to her in that very instant; a fact he would later realize.

He could feel each curve, the gentle tuck of her waist, her slender bones, her soft breasts pressed against him, he lowered his hands, feeling the gently curve of her back, a dip, a valley, his hands were not pressing hard.

He brought one of his hands to her front, slowly started up from her waist, his fingers could feel the heat coming out her body, the silk texture of an undergarment, oh gods, he let his fingers slowly creep on her front, and the other hand slowly climbing the upward curve of her bum. Her hands caressed his face, his ears, touched his lips; she did not want slowly, she wanted faster and more.

His fingers reached her breast, went over one nipple, it was hard, he barely squeezed it, and brought his mouth to it and gently bit it. "Remus, touch me, please." She sobbed.

He just left one hand on her bum, massaging her, driving his self mad, his hips puling towards her, and his lips pressed harder, he probed with his tongue, it explored her mouth, and hers was doing the same.

He pressed her against the side wall; he wanted to feel her, and their mingled breath came out in spurts. Little mewls and whimpers, who was doing what, whoever knew. She followed his lead feeling his hardness upon her belly. He lowered his head, and his lips attached to the crook of her neck.

He licked and nipped gently, he did not want to loose control, he was afraid of the consequences. He could hear her blood flow, the mixed arousal scents. He could imagine dipping his tongue into her, to taste her and then to slide his hard prick inside her tight cave, to feel her walls pressing against him, enveloping him. He wanted to dip his fingers inside her, at the very least.

He bit her a little harder. He did not realize his subtle body changes. He had not yet realized that she was his mate. He thought it was a myth, how wrong he was. However, he was still in control, and his lips found hers once more in urgent and frenzied kissing. He was losing a battle.

He pressed her against the wall, the hips going forward, he wanted her to feel his desire; they were no longer kissing, their mouths together, just breathing each other's air; her leg wrapped around his thigh. His head dropped back, and he hissed. "So soft, so warm, Eleanor, what are you doing to me?" His voice strangled full of passion, of want.

She kissed him again, wanting to lose herself in this cloud of need. Her hands had found their way under his jumper and were pulling the tucked in shirt.

Her sweet ache was waiting to be filled by him; he let go of her mouth, to learn her face with his mouth; he started by the ear, kissed, sniffed, licked, and whimpered; all, while their bodies seek release, his hips grinding hard against hers. "I want you, Eleanor, I need you." He cried, his breathing coming out in spurts.

"I do too, but not here," she said that as she pulled him toward the window, but her resolution gave away, her room seemed to far away. So, she sat on the ledge fully wrapping her legs around him. God, she could feel his arousal, so hard, and the head through the fabric of his trousers.

They were only separated by a couple of layers of fabric. She felt reckless, she wanted him badly. His hands roamed her body desperately; her hands pulled his hips closer to her, what a hard bum, gods she wanted him. A hand sneaked under the trousers band, and touched the skin above his bum. He hissed.

He felt the same, and growled, "Elly quit it, I cannot, please."

That is what he said, but he hunkered down, and dipped his hips, so the tip of his erection was flushed against her moist entrance. He could feel the heat, and surely his trousers were getting wet.

They both moaned and groaned in need. Her legs trembling, her walls fluttering and clenching, her body lowered into his, she wanted the offending clothing off.

While his hips bucked even harder, he knew and felt that he was going to shame himself. Merlin, he needed to pull away, but she would not relent. He could feel the dripping tip going inside the paradise he wanted so badly to enter. He wanted to tear her clothes, to consume her. Her nails were digging into his bum. Moony wanted to howl.

"Elly help me, we cannot, oh Gods, please," his teeth were elongating; he felt the wild need to mark this woman he hardly knew.

"MINE, MINE!" Moony, was roaring. Remus blamed it on the full moon just a day or two before, he wanted to mate; both the wolf and the wizard wanted this woman and her pups to be theirs.

"_Do it human, she is yours. Damn it, do it, we need her_." His mouth was close to the crook of her neck. Her warm blood, the hormone and pheromone laden blood, their combined arousal scents, her oncoming orgasm it, he could smell the very strong arousal. Damn clothes, take them off. His wand, where was his wand.

She wanted the same, she could feel the orgasm building, and she tensed. "Remus, please," He did no want her to hear, he knew she was very near and pressed closer, his mouth closed upon hers, he was afraid she would scream. Their combined magic twirled around them and made the sensations even stronger.

Her body arched, tensed, and let go, as he grinded his hardness up through the fabric and as far as he could. "Elly, my witch, oh love." He cried.

He could feel her moist heat, she only had knickers and her skirt was pulled up. He was really right at her entrance. He pressed harder, and waves or orgasmic pleasure overcame her while she moaned very soft.

His eyes, fixed on her, saw her beautiful face in raptures of pleasure. Her long graceful neck tensed towards the back, her face contorted in ecstasy. She had to be the most beautiful sight even on his entire life. He was reminded of the old Sithe pictures, her beauty was exquisite, and she was his.

Oh gods, he couldn't not shame himself, he wanted inside next time she came, all rationality gone. His wand, he wanted their clothes off.

A flock of birds flew by, geese by the sound of them, and the hunting dogs went crazy outside. Through the haze of passion, Remus the man recognized that Moony, the beast, was nearly in control. What the hell?

This had never happened before, he was sure his eyes were no longer blue. He looked at Elly; her face was beautiful, mouth semi-opened and her lips full and plump from kissing. So he willed his fangs to retract. Fangs, how could his fangs be out? He pulled his hips a tad away from her, she protested, and pulled him towards her with her feet.

"Naughty girl, this is not the time or the place, they will be sending someone," he could hardly speak; his voice was raspy and husky. "Tonight, let's wait, and let's do this properly? What do you say?" His fingers still shaky, threaded through her hair, and gently caressed her sweet face.

"No, they will not miss us," she had been closed to a second wave. She chuckled softly and leaned her face onto his. Both played with each other's hair, rubbed their cheeks, both made an effort to come down from their high.

"Remus, you look as if you are feeling guilty, don't, I wanted this, I have wanted you since I first met you. What happened to your scars? I can hardly see them." She wondered, as she traced the scars gingerly. Her fingers sent lust signals firing up the cauldron of lust once more.

"The pixies," he said already losing control, his hips with a mind of their own sought hers.

"Pixies, are you pulling my leg?" Elly laughed a crystalline laugh, like chimes, she sounded like the Healer Pixie.

"I swear upon my honor," he looked mischievous. As he pulled away from temptation, he peeked down at his trousers and was happy to verify that the jumper was long enough to cover any mishaps.

"I swear that I was healed by a Healer Pixie and her two assistants, Shadow and Light."

"Yup, and pigs will fly," she admonished him, "Really tell me." She begged and knew he wouldn't tell her, at least not until he was ready. She would check with Grant, but was afraid to sound foolish.

They laughed, still hot and bothered. All was well, both wanted to wait for their time alone and for the promise of tomorrows, they walked towards the children's room, holding hands.

"Remus, Elly, stop, we must get the kids, there is a problem." It was Serpens, and he was coming with Paul. Both looked pale, what had happened?

* * *

**Next time:** Hard and fast decisions must be made, everyone's life is about to take as turn into the unknown.

Reviews are welcome as ever. I am still on my road to recovery and hope to continue improving.

Personal thanks to all the well wishers. You are all the reason why I still write on Fanfiction, the readers. Thank you much. Thanks dear Savva without you, I would have given up long ago.


	32. Little Ears A wolf in love

JKR owns the HP world, my intent is to give them to give them a different lifeline. She owns them, I own the plot and the concept. I am paid with the joy I might bring into your lives.

Thanks to all my wonderful readers.

All I can say is to kind to everyone, and to be patient with this author who is not doing well. Writing is physically painful, and hopefully there is relieve in sight. Thanks to all those how have reviewed, and to all my kind readers. I hope my health will hold to conclude this story, and to finish all others.

It is not beta'd. I will substitute the corrected when it comes. Bless you all. Thanks darling Savva for your concern.

I strongly recommend you read chapter 8, around the middle down, then read this. Read about the puppet show. After these chapter one or two chaps to go, and then a jump in years, I will conduct a survey, and depending on the results the short story about the years before Hogwarts.

Now for the feature presentation.

***``~~~``*Bad Ideas - Secrets*``~~~``***

Elly and Remus took so long arriving at the room that meanwhile Draco and Hermione had woken up. The nurse had drunk a glass of Sherry, graciously offered by Lady Granger, and she topped it twice. She drank the once again full glass and while her wards slept, she decided a nap was in order and was out in a jiffy.

Draco never missing a beat noticed the nurse's regular breathing and pulled Hermione's hand. He wanted to escape pesky Frankie. While he had accepted Harry, Frankie was his source of frustration, Draco was not used to his friends not following his iron-fisted leadership.

Draco had several friends he often played with, Teddy, Pansy, Blaise, and Greg, were amongst the most regular ones. Vince would come along some times, however his fast and voluminous eating made him unlikeable whenever he wanted to eat all Draco's chocolates. What they all had in common was that in Draco's world, his word was law. He was their self-appointed leader. Teddy and his dad had gone on vacation for several weeks, Teddy's mommy had died when he was born, and he often spent a night with the Malfoys, and he was the silent enforcer behind the ruler, Draco. He missed Teddy, and wished that his new friends would like him as well.

Frankie, however, had his own set of rules, and he always had exclusive access to his cousin. Mimi had taught him to read, the tricks to pop in and out the rooms, or to appear at the top of closets. She also had told them it was a secret. They had many common secrets, and they have decided to always stay together, whatever that meant.

The biggest was the secret of the sad man who was locked in a dark place, where he was often cold and hungry. They both dreamed of him quite often. He said he was their Opa and spoke with a funny accent, and sometimes he would appear in the room when they were playing. Although neither a real person nor he was a ghost; he was warm; he would kiss them and called them by strange names, but could not eat, or do much. And he liked when Mimi would show him pictures of all the family. He wanted them to find him when they were bigger.

The Opa told them that nobody could know about him, but they could tell meinen kleinen Blümchen (my little flowers) when he was ready. They would if they could, but they did not know anyone with that name, and he would smile. Their visits were often short, he could not say why, but he could only stay for a little while and it took too much effort to make it another way.

Then there were the dark shadows that scared Frankie, and the angel of his daddy would tell him to let his mommy know, but he didn't want to.

And the other secret was the one that they all could inside of Remy. He was a big nice fluffy dog. Since he had met Draco, he saw shadow following Draco once in a while. But the scariest was Harry's, there was a very old man, with a big beard that was looking everywhere for him.

Frankie also liked Harry, he was a nice boy. His cousin, well Draco was also his cousin, yuck; wait, Draco was pulling Mimi out the room, so Frankie pulled Harry gently, "Arry, wake'p, come." He wanted to be quiet and not wake Evie up, she was too little and cried too much.

Neither of the kids had figured out that the room doors opened to different hallways, so they all left by a door that opened to a service hallway, it should have been locked but someone carelessly opened.

Frankie and Harry were following far behind but could still see Draco and Mimi up ahead. Before long Mimi and Draco had taken one too many turns, and ended up in a dead end. Within three minutes Harry and Frankie had caught with them.

The argument started, but Mimi wisely figured out they were a little lost. Some light came in from the recessed alcoves and end windows, but you could see this area had not been used in years.

They were very afraid, tears were forming in the little eyes and wait, there was a light at the end of the hallway, but Harry didn't want to go that way.

"But look there is a big door and it is opening." Noticed Draco, and sure enough the double doors were opening from the inside.

"Who openeds the doors?" Harry's voice was apprehensive, Hermione second him, "Yes, who?"

"The wind," answered Draco, but he didn't sound convinced.

"Mum tolds me, no closed doors, not stairways we don't know." Frankie was very scared.

"I want my mommy," Harry was also afraid, there was no wind, and he thought he had seen shadows in the room, like people.

As if in a cue, they all ran in the opposite direction.

They heard voices, and in the shadows saw another hallway. They took that turn and ran very fast. And sure enough, they ran straight into Remy.

"Why were you not in the room?" Remus asked Draco, looking at him, right on, wishful thinking; Draco had shifty eyes set in avoiding the older wizard, and Remus smelt a dirty rat.

"And Missy, you all seem a little out of breath, where have you been," he asked his ward.

Hermione was torn into telling the truth and getting in trouble, or pretending. Harry didn't want to be the man out or the tattle-tale, and it was obvious Mimi didn't want to share. Frankie knew best. No dessert, go to bed early, or time out, neither sounded particularly appealing.

All opted for initial silence and finally a unanimous, "we just got out the room."

Paul told them, "I think it would be best to get Evie and from there, we all go to the drawing room. Bring the nurse and the children can play in the children's nook." There would be nothing gained by starting to argue with them, besides they were too sweet and were entitled to be naughty once in a while. There was the small sitting area with the children's activities materials and books and that would work out just fine. The dogs must have been walked, probably back and ready to play.

The cousin Darius had left right after tea. He had a flight to Ireland and would let them know when he would come back. Before he left, Severus, ever distrustful, activated a memory charm to make him forget all he saw and heard that day..

***``~~~``*News-Little Ears*``~~~``***

The adults all sat down to talk in hush voices. Yes hush, but one very magical child put the hand to the ear and made a wish to hear, the boys looked at her a bit puzzled, she touched their hands and all did the same. They could hear the adults talking not well, but well enough.

Lucius was talking.

"Moody stopped by. It would seem a team is being organized to come into Malfoy Manor. The scroll he left me indicates that Dumbledore is entertaining the idea I have to do something with Harry's disappearance. His contacts with the Ministry talked to your Ministry," he directed his address to the Paul, Grant's father.

"It is rather unfortunate, but he found out that someone had reported a case a child abuse at Privet Drive. I am not sure how you all did it, but the name of the case worker has not been uncovered. However, this is what got it all started. Look at the pictures that were taken at an outing at Muggle London. It was published by a wizarding gossip magazine of the, hmm, the 'Who is Who, the rich and famous of the Wizarding world.' All rather annoying, and the capture is even worse than the picture, see here."

The picture had been taken during the children's puppet production. It showed Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and the Grangers. Through extreme luck the Granger faces weren't visible. The only discernable was Grant's, although it was not really clear. It was doubtful that Dumbledore might have seen the resemblance to Grindelwald.

"Moody says that Dumbledore wants to ask me, who is sitting with us in the picture. The reason is simple, see who was sitting behind us during the function. Of course, the ones were the Dursley's. Yes, I have since, seen their photos. However, at the time, we just thought they were a nasty couple that had a quite disagreeable child." Elly and Remus paled, Severus recognized Petunia, and he let out an "OH, Shit."

"Someone at Hogwarts subscribes to the idiotic magazine. The caption reads:

_'Lucius Malfoy in Muggle London, the rich financier with fingers in all the pies, probably entertaining rich Muggle clients, if they only knew how much he 'loves' their kind. And who is the little beauty holding hands with the heir of the Malfoy Empire?' _Again Mimi's face not clear, thanks Merlin for that_."_

Obvious to all of them was the fact that the items of interest, were the Dursley's.

Severus observed, "The Dursley's, hmm, that picture must have what made Dumbledore suspicious enough to officially obtain assistance, and be granted to search the Manor once more. The Dursley family sat behind you at a random function and showed in the picture, very unfortunate."

Lucius agreed, "Moody wrote that Albus was ranting and raving of a 'Dark Lord conspiracy' and of my lies. But most of all that Harry needed to be found and returned to his right guardians, the Dursley's."

Harry's eyes filled up with tears, and Draco and Mimi held his hand. They quit listening. Draco whispered "We can hide," and Mimi second, "Yes for a long time, I have an idea."

Grant stood up, "Over my dead body, we all need to stay together and talk about the group and training. I have a few ideas. Between all of us we can come up with a strong group. We need to get prepared and ready for the battle ahead. Not sure how to do it, but we must."

Lady Grant, Anne Marguerite, asked in a shocked voice, "How old is this Albus wizard, you said his name was Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore, I think he was born around 1880 or 1890." Remus answered, he could guess her concern.

"My father did mention him often; I was not being honest about the dogs' names. He told all of us to hide from him; he said Albus was death to us. I now know my father was a very bad man, but he was a good loving father to me. What if he guesses we are related to him? Oh, God, what if he saw Grant or Peter?" Lady Grant was very pale.

"Mother, silly, there is plastic surgery, I can be a different man," Grant assured her, besides plenty of people look like carbon copies of others and are not related at all.

"Could try Poly-Juice, however if only lasts temporarily and concealment charms could be detected easily unless they are done at birth," Rabastan indicated.

"No charms, surgery, cutting and remolding the facial features." Paul explained.

All the wizards appeared horrified, Lady Grant laughed. But she knew something needed to be done. The house of cards was tumbling down. You can run, but you cannot hide.

Lucius announced, "Cissa and I must leave immediately, I think that officially Draco is spending an overnight at a friend's home, Pépère comes home with us, Mémère should stay here in case something goes wrong." Lucius continued planning aloud.

"Meanwhile, we will need to get Rodolphus out the Manor now—."

Paul intervened. "We still need to check the attic, but I will tell you that this home and the ones belonging to my family and L'Orcs, all have a particular design, some of Aunt Mathilde' s houses had the same design. They all have sheeting, magnets, and other apparatus covering the ceilings of the main living areas. It is partly a magical design, and in part based in physics laws. It is mostly a thin sheeting that does not allow probing into the house or magic activity detected by the ministry of Magic. It even works with modern devices." He noticed Remus nodding his head.

Now Remus understood why Mimi's magic had not been detected by the Ministry of Magic. It could be made into a weapon of sorts.

"It is all recorded in notebooks and drawings stored here. This estate includes two other large residences with the same characteristics. But better off, and this is my offer, there are several wings totally unused. I would like to offer my home to Mr. Black and the brotherd, as long as they stay in, they cannot be detected or found."

Rabastan's look of gratitude was intense; he was still trying to figure out his next move. This would give them a time to recuperate and to make plans. He wanted to be part of Lucius group, and to free himself of the clutches of Bellatrix Lestrange. Paul had started again.

"Lucius and Serpens had informed me, and I think if my son and daughter in law moved here, with the floo connection, would allow closeness between the families." Paul concluded.

Serpens asked to be heard.

"While I agree in principle, I think the young Malfoy and Granger families and the children need to take a long sabbatical, to fall out the map. At least for a year or two while things cool off. I have several properties to include Unplotted islands.

We have a threat hanging over our world you don't know of it. The children should remain together, and well protected. We have seen their talents, and such gifts must be treasured. And it would seem the protection needs to be afforded to Elly's children as well. I have the inclination the children are also gifted. If they were to fall in the wrong hands, I cannot even think of that possibility."

Grant jumped right away, "I cannot give up my surgery," after he had said it, he was ready to give it all up. Jeanie was also in tears.

"And the tabloids," Paul asked, "and what if one in your word recognizes your face dear son?"

Everyone was quiet, especially Severus. He knew of Albus absolute hatred for Gellert, and he would surely recognize Grant sooner or later. Another problem to be reckoned with, even with the facial change, there were pictures all over the place.

"We can continue the discussions later, I must go back to the manor with Cissa, and Draco stays behind. Severus you come with me, and help bring Rodolphus, we cannot afford Albus at my home. He is bound to find something.

Paul, thanks for your hospitality, we have a sick patient, Rabastan's brother," Lucius started.

"I am a physician, as so is Guy, we are ready for him."

"Thanks your help is regarded, however our cores are magical and a little different, but sure everything will work out. Thanks so much," Lucius bowed to Paul.

"Yes we need to make sure Dumbledore does not get Harry, never again."

An idea was forming in the back of Remus mind, but it was slippery and elusive. He was sure they were all overlooking something but what? It was a very simple way out but how. One of his inabilities to make informed and logical analysis was the fact that Elly's scent had taken over his mind, and all he wanted was her.

***``~~~`A very bad decision`~~~``***

"We are tired Nurse Robinson, I want to go to take a nap" whined Mimi, "Uncle Rimy," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Mimi wanted to be at the room before it got dark. She knew exactly what to do afterwards. She thought it carefully and knew how they could get away. She would need Franklin, but Evie would be a problem.

Remus was running towards them, "Ignore her we must go back home, we need you to help." Lucius told Remus.

But Draco started crying as well,"Uncle Rimy I'm sleepy, take us please."

"I will help," Paul indicated and he left with Lucius and Narcissa.

Elly ran, "Remus will help you and I will pick up Evie."

Remus grabbed the hands of the plotting runaways, and they went with the nurse leading the group. Soon the children were running ahead. And Remus and Elly's hands found each other. Remus lifted her hand and slowly licked her wrist. Bad idea, two small moans escaped their lips, and it took all his will power not to start something. "I cannot wait to have you in my arms," he whispered.

Remus was already making plans for the way back to the drawing room. They were to meet at 18:30 and it was 16:10, plenty of time. He was planning a nice detour on their way back. Elly had shown him the door to her bedroom earlier today.

A multiple yapping interrupted the walk. Three of the pooches were coming in their direction. Two of the females, they stopped by Remus very submissive on their bellies, the male was younger and a little scared but did the same. Remus felt Elly's look on him," Go silly dogs, go to your friends." No worries, they bolted after the children.

In retrospective Remus and Elly should have been suspicious of their eagerness to take a nap so late in the afternoon, but they could not take their eyes away from each other, and missed the clues.

At the room's door, they all kissed Remus and Elly and Mimi said, "I'm so sleepy, see you later."

The same acquiescence from the other two, but Evie was pitching a fit."Mommy, no sleepy."

Nurse Robinson wanting to atone for her earlier nap, and ready, because she had pinched a flask of good single malt, came to their rescue, "Evie, how about if we read the Little Red Hen, or maybe Pig Will, or Richard Scarry's Lowly Worm's adventures?" Four sets of eyes, including some claiming being tired hardly said goodbye and followed Nurse Robinson with the pooch entourage.

No sooner the door closed, that Remus turned Elly towards him and just held her tight to his heart. He could sense her anxiety, and even if he were not a wolf, he detected the intensity of her desire.

He lowered his head, and just rubbed his chin on her forehead. He murmured softly, "Elly, do you want to show me your room?" He smiled as a child proposing a naughty escapade.

"Do you want to see my room, or do to you want to see me in my room?" She looked at him coyly, acting as a liberated 80s woman, but in reality she was so nervous her stomach was sick.

"It does not matter, whatever you want is what I do. Just being with you is more than I have ever expected." He answered, "But if we don't move I might ravish you right here."

She could not have pleased Moony more if she had tried, "You may ravish me if you catch me first." She finished telling him as she was finished taking off her shoes and took off running.

Moony nearly howled with excitement, a chase of an aroused female. He had died and gone to wolfie heaven.

**At Malfoy Manor** –

Paul had never seen moving pictures, and his eyes were everywhere. The elves fascinated him, but there was no time to time to check or see much. They barely had time to take Rodolphus, when someone at front gate, called. Lucius sent Dobby and Perdu with Muctis and Paul. He went to open the door, and Snape sat with Cissa and Serpens sipping a Firewhisky.

At the Grangers the arrival of Rodolphus had created a small commotion. The young women, Maddy and Kelly swoon over the older Lestrange. He was perhaps as handsome as Lucius, but he was not in good shape. Maddy thought of him beautiful, but men that beautiful made her uncomfortable.

The house-Elves were not big deal to most of them. The kitchen help would not see them, and they had been brought from France. They were barely magical but had served in magical families all their lives. The cleaning people came in the mornings and the Elves would make themselves scarce. Lucius and Cissa would bring the kids owls later.

Muctis planned to leave or his home as soon as they would put Rodolphus in bed.

Paul and Guy were outraged to see his ravaged Rodolphus ravaged body, "Their prisons are brutal; such a fine young man, and look at his state, undernourished, bug bites, scars from beatings. Frankly, they can keep their magic." Guy observed, "I know Charlotte wishes we had given both Jeanie and Kelly magical educations, now I am not so sure. Such handsome young men, and treated so brutally, it is savage."

"My love, I didn't want to, but maybe it is time. My attitude about magic drove Peter away. Mimi is magical, very much so, and we need to think about our grandchildren, actually in all the children, because I am hoping that Harry will become family. Poor baby, I was told by Elly how he lived, under a stairway. He has been beaten, and we need to check him, but I have been told it is bad. Grant has insinuated some amazing news about the children." Paul held his wife's hand.

Healer Muctis finished settling Rodolphus, "My name is Duncan Muctis. This is a pleasure, I have never met with Muggle Healers, err, non Magical Healers." He corrected himself. "I am leaving for now, just Floo me if you need me. Mr. Snape knows the potion dosages for each of the patients. I will be back tomorrow."

Once they settled Sirius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus, in the guests' wings, and Mr. Jones offered to stay with them. For now they had set them in an old Nursery room, spacious, two bathrooms, and large beds. It would be easier to tend to them.

Paul and Guy went to meet with their married children, time to explain.

***``~~~``*The to be lovers*``~~~``***

As soon as the door closed, Remus leaned against the door and Elly walked away from Remus just far enough to be able assess each other.

She was fully aroused, he was sure he had never smelled something quite like this. All he could think was MINE, and DELICIOUS, AND MINE. He had shagged a few witches, and even a couple witches older than him. They were all special and had their attraction. One had married a rich Death Eater. He heard Lucius talking about her; ironically they were good friends, they had a little girl, Pansy, who was Draco's friend.

But never, ever, he had this crazy need, he had read about mates, and the need to mark them since the first encounter. And that is exactly what was happening to him. He also wanted to be upfront with her and tell her his affliction. He did not want to fall in love with her, and be rejected. He had wanted to ask Sirius, but he was in a bad condition.

"Eleanor, it is true I was not able to catch you, because you are a bit of a cheater, taking a short cut through a hidden door. Tsk, Tsk, come here sweetheart, I need to tell you something about me. If you still want me after, I will be the happiest wizard on earth. Better stay there."

He moved towards her, taking a deep breath, followed by inhaling and exhaling slowly. He sat on the edge of her double bed, and pulled her up on his lap. He held on to her waist, and she leaned her head on his chest.

Intentionally he kept his lips away from her face. After kissing her head a couple times he started.

"Elly, I am a wizard as you know. I was born to a middle class wizarding family. My mother was born a Halfblood, and my father a Pureblood. They were good people, mostly. But my father had an unfair streak. He was not always honest in his business transactions."

He stopped to gather himself. Pushed her towards his knees, he wanted to stay in control and it was not easy, he could feel the heat at her legs junction, her heady aroma acted as a drug on Moony. _Merlin please help me, _Remus prayed.

**~~~``*At the Drawing room*``~~~**

Jeanie and Grant sat together with their mothers. Some of the others were spread through the place. Elly and Remus had gone with the Nurse to put the children to sleep. With the current crisis on hand, it had been decided that Jeanie and Grant would stay at the Grangers. Guy and Charlotte's were spending a season at one of the homes they inherited in Brugges, Belgium, and probably moving to France. And their house was closed for the season, and only would open for tours, so they decided to stay as guests here as well for that night. They would wait for Lucius and Narcissa to come back with Serpens and Severus from Malfoy Manor.

Guy and Charlotte, and Paul and Anne sat across their children.

"Son, if there is anyone to blame here it is I. I remember the murder of my family and lived in fear. I didn't want magic at all for years, and I hid my nature from your father. I used to live in constant fear of being found out. My mother used to tell me that if her family found her she would be dead. She lived in fear for our lives. She told me that loving my father was wrong, but she could not help herself." Her eyes were full of tears. "Later, I will show you her photos and also to the young men. I have never lost the hope someone would recognize her. She was from England; she had an educated accent, who knows."

She sat there, gathering her thoughts, like she wanted to tell them something but she didn't. "To date, I don't know who killed my mother and brothers and sisters. I only saw a couple of faces. Not sure I could recognize them, they were not from around the area, but they were magical." Her eyes closed, deep in concentration.

"I am sure of the later; they wanted to rid the word from Gellert's spawn. They were not even sure of how many of us were there. My mother did recognize one, and told him, "_You are killing us, how can you, how can you? Don't you know who I am. Doesn't it hurt? Are you that much of a righteous monster, kill me but let the children live, it is your duty."_ That is all I remember." She stopped and Paul sat by her and held her hand. She had lied as always, to Paul and everyone else.

Again she was going to add something, decided not to, and just stopped talking. Guy and Charlotte looked at each other as if they were disappointed.

~~~**At Malfoy Manor~~~.**

Lucius, Serpens, Severus and Narcissa sat with Dumbledore at the Library. "Lucius, I am not here for a social visit. And Severus, I did not know you spend so much time here." Albus remarked.

Snape answered curtly, "This is my weekend off, I think I don't need to account for my free time, and you well know Lucius is my dear friend."

Moody, Kingsley and three other Aurors, and two Unspeakables were going around the room measuring magical readings.

Albus looked at Lucius," I will cut to the chase, have you been following the Dursley's and why?

Lucius was getting ready to answer when he saw the obvious, how to get out of this predicament and not have to hide anymore. It was rather simple, risky but simple. All he needed was a little luck.

"Let me first ask you a question. Did you know that Narcissa is Harry Potter's closest living magical relative who actually lives in a magic household? Reading the nonsense in the Prophet made me realize that." Albus skin turned green.

"May I tempt you with a firewhiskey?" Lucius offered Albus. Serpens, Severus, and Narcissa were controlling a smile. Moody was not controlling it, he was openly grinning.

.

**Next chapter**

AN.

At the Grangers, where they will hear a lot of explanations, some arguments, a regular family gathering. Decisions will be made that will impact the coming years. Serpens will make a proposal as well. Life is about to change for many of them.

A wolf might get his girl...Who thinks he should? Should Moony be allowed to mark her?


	33. Adventures gone wrong A happy Wolf

JKR OWNS THE HP WORLD

Thanks for the reviews. the other half of the chapter a few days ago. I am still under. This chapter contains material rated for adults.

* * *

**In the Children' Room**

Story time ended soon enough, and Nurse Robinson added a bit of the amber liquid to her tea as was customary at tea time. And as usual, and Frankie was right, she was out in less than a few minutes.

Mimi whispered. **"**We need to get the jumpers and our bags. I gets them with Traco, and you and Arry get the box of biscuits by Nurse, don't make noise.**"**

They were ready, and as they were leaving**,** Peat joined them. Mimi did not want to take him, but she knew that Peat would bark and the plan would be out.

Draco and Mimi took the lead; Frankie and Harry were following not far behind, and could still see Draco and Mimi up ahead.

Before long**,** Mimi and Draco had taken one too many turns, through different doors, a couple of short stairways into darkened floors, and finally ended up in a dead end. Within three minutes**,** Harry and Frankie had caught with them.

The argument started, but Mimi wisely figured out they were a little lost. Some light came in from the recessed alcoves and end windows, but they could see that the area had not been used in years.

The patina of disuse was over everything. Draco felt something was wrong, "Let's yell for Nurse," was his idea. He did not comprehend how long they had walked. In a minute**,** they were all screaming but nobody heard them. Hermione's plan was to use the service stairs, and go across the gardens, about half an hour walk to the hunting lodge. It was always full of food and it had a telly. But I,know my Oma's home," Mimi volunteered.

She also knew that one should never use old stairways or forced closed double doors as they had just done. The place was very large; it had once housed hundreds of people, and during the persecution times, it had served as a refuge for magical people. There were things about the house nobody seemed to know. Of course the biggest concern was being closed in a room or falling down, or thru, the rickety, old wooden stairways.

Harry saw a light at the end of the long darkened hallway**;** it appeared as a conservatory. "Ah," exclaimed Hermione, **"**I fink we're at the back of the dropical garden, but maybe not, or it is on the first floor, let's go."

Frankie said, "I don't wants to go that a way, I want my mommy, I'm going back." Peat was growling and also wanting to turn around. After much arguing, Hermione agreed, "Ok, let's go back," but when they turned around to walk back, the hallway was not here, there was a wall.

They all decided to stay put, their little hearts beeping with fear. They huddled together with Peat in the middle. Mimi was thinking**;** she knew there was something she could do, but she could not figure it how. She was getting sleepy, the others were too, they all held on to each other.

**The wolf and his lady**

Remus was wondering if he should continue with his story, and decided it would be better. "One day, my father hired a known werewolf; it was needed to rid his property of a group of nasty rogue werewolves. Fenrir Greyback was his name. The most fierce and dangerous Alpha known in the last hundred years; his family was supposedly murdered by Grindelwald during the Muggle war; he was never the same and his reign of terror began." He held her hand after she flinched at the mention of her grandfather.

"They agreed on a price that was fair and my father could perfectly afford. In a matter of days, he had rid our property of the wolves. And my father decided to short change the dangerous werewolf who had risked his life upon my father's request. Fenrir was less than happy," Remus could hardly speak.

He was afraid that with each word, he was killing his chances with Elly. He could not see Elly's face, who already knew where this was going; she had seen the scars when they were deeper.

"Remus, you don't need to say anymore, I don't care, all I want is to love you. One day, when things are more settled you could tell me. I don't want sad stories, I can feel the beast in you, and the children call you wolfy. Later, now, just be a dear and love me big bad wolfy."

Remus could not believe his ears; he now knew his life had taken a different turn. How it happened, he did not know, however, he was grateful it had happened. She was right, now it was time to love. "Are you sure, I am what you think, it is not romantic, it is a curse."

"You are cursed with a big loving heart; we can deal with the beast, full moons if I am not wrong. Please kiss me." She said again.

Remus lowered his head, and lifted her chin tenderly. He held her face in his hands, his lips lowered slowly, he kissed her closed eyes, the tip of her nose, and gave her a very chaste kiss on the lips. He just held her, contemplating his next move. Moony was very quiet, sensing he had been accepted and not wanting to push his luck.

He moved her aside and stood up. He sat on the small sofa, took off his shoes and socks, removed his belt, and pulled his jumper. He wore a cotton undershirt.

The sun was coming down, her window had flowers made out of stained coloured glass, the last rays of the sun shone behind them, in turn, her bed appeared to be covered with flowers, and the refraction had multiplied the effect. Remus could see the lights playing with her hair, her body all under a blanket of flowers. The house magic, that Sirius felt earlier, surrounded the couple. The room filled with the smell of wild flowers, wild mints and wild berries**,** all soothing and appealing to the wolf inside. Remus felt the magic all around them, welcoming him into the fold.

He still felt humbled by her birthrights, by her wealth, and her beauty. What could he offer her? Her brother was her employer, and well, he also worked for Malfoy. Her lover had been a wealthy Pureblood who was the type of man who deserved her. He was not good enough. However, the house thought otherwise, and Elly fully agreed. She wanted to be his, and she believed in love at first sight.

She stayed there, and just looked at him. He came by her side, and sat on his calves and feet. He took her left foot and slid the shoe off, then repeated the action with her other foot. Her legs were bare; it was a warm day. Lifting her left foot to his face, he licked the foot, from her toe to her ankle, with his nose stuck to her leg; he licked and kissed the calf, slowly, taking his time, his breathing became difficult. Small whimpers escaped his throat; when he reached her knee, he put the calf over his shoulder, and he repeated his trail with the other leg.

"Kiss me, Remus kiss me." He was not listening, Moony was taking control; he wanted to taste his mate, every inch of her body. With the calves over his shoulders, her aroused scent wafted right into his nose. What he really wanted was to submerge his face in her sweet nether lips and feast all around. With his eyes closed, he licked the inside of one thigh, and then moved to the other, her breaths came out in small puffs, and she joined his whimpers.

Her hips rose from the bed, and she scooted forward. He rolled her skirt a little higher, and a rakish smile adorned his lips. "Naughty witch, did you forget your knickers earlier?" His strangled voiced whispered at the sight of her trimmed, blond curls, that glistened in the afternoon sun, with the pink, hardened clit showing; it was more than he could handle, and he lost his control.

"I might have," she bit her lip and looked at him with utter innocence. That did it, he let go of her legs and pulled her up to him. His lips fell onto hers, and both kissed each other as if this was their last chance to be together. His hands went under her bum to press her into his erection. His fingers found her moist channel, one finger, two went in. He wanted to occupy the space where his fingers were.

"Elly, Elly**,"... "**Remus," strangled sounds, bruising kisses, bites, nips to the chin. He was kissing her and wanting to touch her lips with his fingers. He opened his eyes to look into hers, "Remus, I thought your eyes were blue."

"Sometimes, and then," he quieted her questions with more kisses, his lips were everywhere, her temples, her ears, her cheeks; his tongue and his lips working at the same time, the smell of her hot blood was intoxicating. He wanted to see her breasts. He wished he had several hands, it all looked too tempting, too delicious.

He fumbled looking for her bra snaps, none, he couldn't feel any. He heard a giggle**;** his eyebrow went up. "Are you laughing at me, bad witch," he laughed as well.

"A front snap," he heard a tiny click and her breasts were freed. She moved back to pull her jumper up and the bra off. At the sight of her bared torso, Remus could not find any words, he lowered his head and his lips touched the tawny tips with reverence, caressing her soft skin, and suckling softly, from one to the other.

He imagined her feeding their pups and once again whimpered. He did not deserve this much. "Wait," he asked, "stand up, we might not have a long time."

He went behind her and unbuttoned her skirt, pulled the zipper down, and there she was in all her glory. He held her hand and twirled her around, feasting his eyes on her beauty. He noticed a scar by her pubic hairline and gingerly touched it.

"Evie, a bridge birth, I nearly died, a caesarean, they cut to pull the baby out."

He fell on his knees and kissed the scar, "My poor baby, my angel, and you were all alone, never more, and I'll be there with you, if you'd only let me." His lips and tongue licked around and tasted her. "You smell and taste so very delicious."

His fingers extended to touch her open nether lips. Found her clit, and took it between his fingers, massaging while her hips writhed," Oh, Remus," his tongue joined his fingers, which found the pulsating entrance to her channel, to the cave where Moony wanted to dive right in.

His body arched at the sensation, he mimicked the act of love with his fingers and tongue, until she tensed and he could feel again the clenching of her walls. Her released moisture whipped out the last traces of Remus. She was sobbing and begging, "In, I want you, want you," as she came.

He stood up and laid her on the bed. He kneeled between her legs once more. Starting at the scar, his lips followed a faint trace up went up her belly, up to her breast. With his free hand**,** he caressed her other breast, followed her natural curves, and took a nipple with his lips and nipped it and licked it, until she moaned and begged, "No more, I want you." At this, her hand reached, she touched his pulsating erection, lifted her hips and tried to guide him into her.

He guessed her intentions and smacked her hand, growled, and moaned. "Mine, Elly you are mine." He wanted to take his time, his mouth found her neck, licking and nipping. Moony wanted the Man gone; and he wished the Wolf in control.

Remus was barely aware of Moony's power at this time. The healing had ended the painful division, he was a true werewolf, and presently, unknown to him, he now could change at will. Moony, the cunning wolf had felt the change, although not yet sure of the implications.

Remus, the guilty, pulled out his wand and casted a contraceptive spell, and Elly just giggled. She was on the pill. Moony giggled harder, he was loose and knew that he could make her big with pups if he could only hold his seed long enough. It was the true werewolf magic, obviously unknown to Remus.

Evan had been a passionate man, but this was different, her wolf was on fire. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his erection. He wanted to spend hours in foreplay, but the naughty witch lifted her hips, flipped him around; she used martial arts that she knew, and in less that you could blink an eye, she turned into the aggressor.

"Enough is enough wolfie, we have been at this for hours, and there will be the entire evening to play. Inside, I need you inside," Moony did not like a female ordering him, and try to flip her over, he wasn't done, he was still courting her and snarled to put her in her place.

She guessed his intentions, and with a smirk on her face, the proper Lady, not so anymore, just lowered herself unto the hard cock, the sudden stretch was painful, but for a second, the pleasure invaded her senses, and Remus was no more.

He had read about this in werewolf lore books, he was in the middle of a primordial forest, not a wolf, but a wolf and a man. Riding him was a witch, she smelled of sex, of promise, of him. Her vagina walls were enveloping him, so tight that the pain made him groan, he was bigger than usual, nearly the size when he was a wolf, she tried to escape him, scared, something had changed.

Elly was now under, his face had changed, his hair was wild, his ears elongated, his face wider, and feral, large golden eyes, a wild beast, a beautiful creature. This was new, a partial shifting as in the olden times. The healing had done it.

He was pounding into her; he wanted all of her, something in her marked as his. He kissed her jaw, her neck and the roar of her blood deafened him. He literally saw a pulsating spot on the crook of her neck.

She could feel his sack hitting against her, his fingers, were holding her bum and moving it for her. His size had gotten bigger, it hurt, but felt so good, a hard spasm shook her inside her, around her cervix, the walls clenched; it was pain but it dissolved in waves of pleasure, her entire body shaking. She bit his neck back and held on to him with her nails. She heard his growl. His lips fixed on her nipple and nothing else existed for her, she rode the wave of the orgasm, and caught it on every turn.

Remus felt a primal need to bite her, to mark her, it was wrong**. **He could not do that. Moony was angry_, do it, do it, she is ours, we are fucking lucky. It is your turn now. _Something was different**.** Never before he had felt it enlarge, it felt huge.

Elly instinctively was offering her neck to him. Remus prevailed, this was not right. Moony let him think he was right. He blacked out for a seconds, the roar of the blood too intense, all he could feel was pure pleasure flooding his senses, he was sure to have missed entire minutes of his consciousness. However, the intense pressure and almost agony, built at this lower back, making a tightening in his scrotum, and he felt the explosion of his seed. He, curiously, felt as it expanded even more.

She cried in pain, trying to get away. Oh Merlin, how to stop, he could not, the seed bursted in powerful spurts, and she rode another wave crying and trying to get away From him.

When it was done, she still felt way too stretched, "Remus let me go; it hurts too much. It was very good, but please move."

Oh, no, he could not let her go. He felt unusually large; it was a strange sensation. "I cannot, I am not sure, but I seem to be." he could not complete the sentence. He was suddenly very embarrassed.

Elly figured out, they were stuck. She had seen horses mating and the mare stuck. If it had not hurt, she would had laughed, but she knew this would make him upset. She kissed his forehead, "It is better, just hold me."

Remus whispered, "Elly you are mine, and I am yours." He waited for an answer, silence, and softly, "Yours, I am yours, you are mine and Maddy must stay away from you," Elly told him.

He heard cries far away, and Moony growled, something was wrong. Gods he had bitten her badly, strange, when? He guessed in the heat of the passion. More cries, hurry.

**Jeanie and Grant's listen to their parents**.

Lady Granger continued, "Imagine my surprise to find out that Paul was 'gifted', his ability as a surgeon had to do with his magic. He could tell with precision where a bullet was imbedded, where the shrapnel was, how deep was the tumour, or if you had a tumour, which soldier had a blood cloth, and so on. And more than once, he has 'touched' very sick patients, who have come back all healed. He is a natural healer, thus, his secret fir his inordinate success." She stopped to look at Jeanie and Grant whose expressions hid a secrete knowledge, they were both the same.

"He has other powers that he will not acknowledge, he can 'talk' to beasts, and the best is his ability to accurately predict the financial trends." She laughed at that. It was a private joke; he had helped several friends to make fortunes.

"Peter and you were nearly five, and I was pregnant with Elly, and Charlotte was pregnant with you, dear Jeanie. We were having tea when the twins, fighting, using plain rosewood sticks, set the curtains, right in front of the window we were sitting, on fire. It was a display of accidental magic, and I grew frantic. And tried to make an excuse, a lie really," she smiled.

" So as I was telling you," she continued, "Charlotte continued smiling until she started laughing softly and asked, "Dear, no need to make excuses, is this the first time?"

Charlotte picked up the story, "Anne Marguerite appeared confused, and I looked at her, "The first time of an accidental magic outburst, tell me.""

She looked at her friend and they both laughed at the memory.

"Yes, we talked and all changed after that. I talked to Paul and told him of my past, what I remembered. He suspected, and he told me he did not want his children to be raised in the Wizarding world, and Charlotte taught me how to restrain your magic cores. I am sorry to have done it. But it is done."

Charlotte intervened, "I had to do the same because Guy demanded it. However, Anne and I practiced in secret for years. Elly was about eleven when her magic was rebelling and no longer easily restrained, and Anne Marguerite and I took it upon us to teach her basics." She looked at her best friend to continue.

"Meanwhile Grant and Peter showed many obvious gifts. When Peter left for his studies at Melbourne, he joined a Wicca and wrote me. I denied it for fear that you, Grant, would be mad at me. Peter did some background investigation on his own and found out the truth; and he no longer speaks to me. I know he was taken as a protégée of Marius, a powerful wizard who released his magical core." Grant appeared hurt and a bit angry.

"The rest you know, I started with Madeline, and Guy refused to have Kelly instructed, but she found us. I am sorry, I have already removed the core bindings from the girls, and Marius removed Peter's. I have not given you the choice; I am giving it back to you." She looked at her son whose eyes were trained on his shoes. He was holding Jeanie's hand.

"We all discussed your situation, you were both devout church goers, and we know the church's disposition on our talents." Charlotte tried to look at Jeanie who averted her eyes.

"You will live very long lives, and that means you can still learn a lot. In case you have not noticed, neither your father nor I have aged at a normal rate. My doctors tell me I have hormonal and blood levels of a woman twenty years my junior. Forgive us please. Your father is also sorry, he does not want to practice but he wants to learn protection, however, does not want to deny you." Anne M. stated.

Charlotte also said, "Forgive me; we thought you were doing right, you were so religious, and devout; I now understand that I should had offered you the same choice I did Kelly. You would be in a better position to help your daughter.**"**

Jeanie and Grant were upset, but seeing their mother's tears, and understanding the years of hiding of discrimination and fears they almost understood.

"Why would you allow Miss Rose come to our home?" Grant asked still upset.

His father answered, "You didn't ask your mother as I recall, Maddy suggested it. Your mother didn't like her; she was very nosy and had made nasty remarks once in a while. That is another reason to lay low. Besides there was the fact that she, ehem, tried to seduce me when your mother was recuperating after having Maddy, and she never stopped." Jeanie and Grant looked upset at the last revelation.

Lady Grant added, "I had a heart to heart with Rose, I am six years older than her, but she doesn't know that. I heard when she called me a Kraut whore. I reminded her I was her employer, and she ought to respect me, or the doors were opened. She complied, but I imagine she holds a grudge." The entire group laughed.

"Son, Serpens and Lucius, and the young men, Remus and Severus have all offered to instruct you during the time you take off. I am sorry for what has passed but maybe you will get some benefit. For the sake of our families , and considering possible dangers ahead of us, we will all need to try to at least defend ourselves. There is the matter with Miss Rose and that fanatic Phillips, and who knows what else.

"We will wait until later, with the Malfoy's men assistance to free your bounds."

Jeanie was suddenly full of apprehension, Grant felt danger. They both looked at each other, "Do you feel as if something is wrong, "she nodded her head.

Jeanie whispered, "Mimi, we must check on her." Everyone was quiet. Something was not right.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius, Serpens, Cissa, and Severus were all celebrating Lucius quick thinking. He had Dumbledore, and they need to figure it all out, how to go from here. They needed to tell the others. It would be good to go away for a while and not wait for Dumbledore's next move.

Lucius felt a cold hand touch his heart and knew something was wrong.

AN. First part is nearly at its end. Reviews are welcome.


	34. Where are those pixies?

My heartfelt apologies for my long silence, I was quite ill. It appears that I had been sick for a while. I will not abandon any of my beloved fictions or betray my readers. I am still not out the woods but hoping. Thanks everyone. Special thanks to Savva for giving me words of encouragement and to Irmorena for her words of comfort.

* * *

**xxxRelations Chartxxx**

Marguerite G -Sister to Gellert Friends with Serpens and wife. Serpens -Thalia Malfoy

Mathilde& Lestrange Great Uncles |

Grindenwald &Wife_ Charlote's Father& Mother_ Lestrange Grandparents _

Octan -Sofie Lucius & Narcissa

Rabastan -Rodolphus

Marguerite & Paul Granger. Guy-L'Orc-Charlotte. Lestrange Fathers

Abraxas Druella Rosier&Cygnus Black

Elly & Evan- Maddy - Peter - Grant & Jeanie Kelly

Frankie – Evie Harry Potter Hermione Draco

* * *

**Last time**: Elly and Remus got together, Maddy is flirting with Severus, Rabastan figures out his Aunt Mathilde (not a blood relation but an in-law is a common bond between the two sisters and the Lestranges.) They all talked about the past and how the Granger and L'Orcs families had been descendents from groups who had given up magic. Of Hermione's young aunts and how they came into their magic.

Serpens asked them all to go away for a while.

Sirius is still not mentally well and he thinks all Granger family are in part Death Eaters. He has been charmed into a magical sleep.

Severus has been flirting with Grant's sister Maddy and it is going well.

Kelly, Jeanie Granger's sister likes Rabastan.

Hermione and Harry overhead an adult conversation leading them to believe Harry might be going back to the Dursley's, and Hermione convinced them into running away. The four children, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Frankie, and Peat one of the dogs, were in their way out the huge Manor and somehow they were turned around, and now they are facing incredible danger.

* * *

**The children and the dark tower**

In a corner of the older part of the Manor, four small children and a small terrier were all huddled together and had fallen into a magic sleep. One of the children with platinum hair did not appear to be quite human, he had long claws and his semi-opened mouth displayed small fangs. He had the only girl in the group tightly held in a protective position.

Ghostly eyes were watching them from an open room. Yet, they could not leave the area, besides the bubble covered the children, and they could not use any enticements to bring them over; they sentient eyes knew that nothing could penetrate it.

In a forsaken prison, very far away, somewhere near the middle of the Nordic sea, there stood a foreboding tower. It was a prison with only one resident, an older wizard who sat on a cot. All his needs were taken care of magically. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be in a deep state of meditation; however, he was exhausted and had to quit for the day.

The bubble would stand out for days or hours. He had hoped that they were found before the bubble gave up. Those from the far realms owed him debts and he had been cashing them, but did not want to use it all up. He sensed an evil presence trying to get the children. Someone had left a door open to dangerous realms, and when he was rested he would try to cash another favor and close it.

The prisoner used to be a Dark Lord. For a few years he had sent powerful messages hoping to reach any of his children, in case any of them were alive, the bodies had been quite mangled. Then there was the illness, it lasted for a long time, or maybe his jailer had put him on some kind of stasis, and maybe his jailer was also infirm and could no longer keep him down. In any case, he was stronger now.

Around a year ago, if his calculations were right, he sent a psychic message, and it reached someone. He saw three small children playing, and his old eyes moistened. They must be the children of his grandchildren, he could see great magic coming out the older girl, they were so beautiful. The girl reminded him of his wife... One of them, the boy, was particularly attuned to him. The children saw him, but they kept it a secret. He tried to see them as often as he could, it was a joy to be able to talk or see anyone. His legacy, the real one, had stayed and lived on. He wondered which of his children had survived, until he had finally seen the survivor.

He was hoping they would get him out of here when they grew up. He no longer hoped for revenge, let alone world domination; he wanted a life, a warm bed, a hot bath, a good meal, and to see the children. He should have listened to his wife, but he was too hungry for power.

The evil-dark-old wizard would not forget the intense pain when he found his family slaughtered. Albus was the only one who would know, of that he was sure. Surely the murderers did not know they were his children, nobody knew he had married.

He had not been fond of the institution or of witches, but he wanted a legacy. His wife had been loyal and gave him five children, four boys and his girl. He was glad that at least one survived, it had to be his Marguerite; she had been the one that made it, the apple of his eye.

Now something from another time and place wanted the children for their magic, and there were other two children he did not recognize, yet he could feel their powerful magic. When he was able to wake up again, he would try to contact his daughter. He would call his blood and this time she had to listen.

**-At Malfoy Manor**-

"So Albus, I was fascinated to learn that indeed you were looking for Harry Potter. Narcissa explained to me the relation between the Black and the Potters. "He looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes

"I found out from several sources that James and his wife would have never left their child to the sister and the husband. They were known magic haters and called Mrs. Potter a freak. I inquired into the matter. After I personally talked to several people close to James and his wife, I was sure Harry's safety was at risk." He paused and waited for the headmaster to interject, but he just sat there.

"Furthermore, I used my contacts after I found out I was suspect of having Harry in my home. They reported back that the Muggle social services had made a visit to that Muggle family's home. Apparently, Harry Potter, from the noble house of Potter was severely abused, the lady who visited their home indicated the child slept in a cupboard under the stairs, but when they came to the rescue someone had taken him away."

Lucius looked quite angry; he remembered the abused the child had endured, it was outrageous, the one reason why he had disliked Muggles before.

What was that, Dumbledore had attempted to get into his mind using Legilimancy, and he had effectively blocked him.

"Headmaster, I would hope you would not have any distrust now that I am going to be on your side. We all know is just a matter of time before the Dark Lord makes himself known, and we must be ready, don't you agree"

Lucius went to his desk and pulled out a copy of the Black family tree, and the Potters and Blacks they were second or third cousins, not too far away.

"Albus, so sorry for bringing the matter up, but since you are here, I thought it would be a great chance to make an inquiry. By the way, did you find Harry and how can I help you? Cissa and I want Harry as our protégée, and you can check him as often as you want. We need him safe."

Albus was not sure if this had been a pre-emptive strike or what, but he was left without a lot of questions. He did however ask, "How is it that you and your wife were attending a Muggle function, and with a Muggle couple, and happened to be sitting right at front of the Dursleys? You have been a declared hater of the Muggles, haven't you?"

"Funny you should ask, they are Lestrange's cousins through a Half-blood marriage, a complex situation. They are not really Muggles, but have chosen to give up magic and to live in the Muggle world. Their child is fond of the children's plays which Draco found a little disturbing. He did not understand why they were going to kill a wolf and started crying."

Dumbledore appeared as if he did not believe a word. Nevertheless, Lucius continued, "The fat boy sitting behind was a nuisance; as a matter of fact, he tried to pick up a fight with our children, and we had to leave. I had no idea who they were, it was a coincidence. Trust me, if I had Harry I would be filing to keep him. And your interest in Harry is? Are you Harry's guardian?"

Albus was speechless, and he really had nothing to answer back. He said goodbye and apologized for the late hour and left.

Upon his departure it was decided to move the patients to the Grangers that same evening.

Lucius knew something awful had happened, and called Dobby and Axel to follow him. The children's owls were packed as well.

**At the Grangers**

"Elly, love, something is wrong with the children, I can feel it, I hate to get up but must do it right now, we must." Remus dressed in a big hurry.

They were half way to the room when they met with Jeanie and Grant, the Lord and Lady of the house, and Jeanie's parents as well.

"We need to check on the children."

Elly was flushed, she knew something was wrong.

**Somewhere near the Ukraine**

The amorphous Voldemort did not have a body or enough substance, but he still had friends in the dark realms. They had detected Harry Potter near one of the portal and got back to him immediately. Voldemort offered them rule over limited geographical areas whenever he came into power, if they were to trap him in their realm. He could get him out when he was ready for his new body since he would need his blood.

Over the centuries of persecution, all types of wizards and witches had hidden at the manor during those times. One of them had unwisely opened one of the gates into the dark underworld and had left it partially opened. Since there were still wards they could not go far into this world, but had power in selected areas. This was one of the reasons parts of the manor had closed down over time.

There had been complaints about ghosts, shadows, and other ghoulish apparitions. It could had been found and closed; however, the breaking away from the Wizarding world had caused the very problem they were being faced with; open doors, gates and a portal into less than desirable places.

Of course, their reach was limited to areas near the portal and would require two things, for the child or children, to be within reach and for them to come to them by their free will.

**Hogwarts**

Upon his arrival at the castle, Dumbledore called for Severus and Minerva.

"Severus has already left for the weekend. This was his night off; he should be back, tomorrow by teatime, or maybe later tonight."

"Minerva, we have a crisis, Harry Potter has been missing from the Dursley's home for a few days now. He is without protection and Voldermort can reach him if he is not behind the blood wards. "

"How did you find out?"

"Through Ministry channels and the worse part is that the Muggle authorities are involved. Basically, they have abused the child badly, and at the Ministry, I was asked of my involvement. I told them the truth that you had brought him to their door since Petunia was the only known living relative. "

"Albus, you told me to take Harry to and drop him at the door. At the time I thought it was a terrible thing to do. And now you are blaming me for your most irresponsible decisions. We could have taking him safely to another location."

"I was not the one dropping him there. As the Headmaster I will not be kindly judged if this gets out. Worse even is that the Malfoys are going to ask to be guardians, and they might win if Harry shows up. Right now we must find him, and put proper wards around him. The sister had the same blood, and it made more sense to place the wards around her home, her blood reinforces the wards.."

Minerva left the room, she was disgusted with Albus. He had made an irresponsible decision and had endangered a young life. She hoped someone nice had picked him up; she was convinced Lucius Malfoy had changed for whatever reason. And if Lucius was the one who had picked him up, so be it.

Harry had to be found, the wards could be moved to the new location. Some instinct was telling her that she had to talk to Severus in private.

**At Granger Manor**

Elly, Remus, and the two Granger couples arrived at the door of the nursery at the same time. Lucius had Floo'ed back around the same time and proceeded to the nursery. The feeling of something wrong, of danger to his offspring, angered the Veela in Lucius, just feeling the anxiety of his mate.

For the sake of his great-grandfather, he tried to remain calm.

Narcissa and Lucius left for the nursery as well, by the time they reached it, the Granger were in full panic mode.

Remus said he would lead the team, he had detected the alcohol fumes on the nurse, and Moony wanted to rip her throat_. If something happened to the little witch she is dead meat. _Remus told Moony he would tell Elly later, but he agreed the nurse must go.

"I don't know what would had they made them leave the room, they have taken all the bags brought with them, most peculiar." Marguerite indicated, "The doors are closed, they could not have gone far."

Remus and Lucius both thought about Harry Potter, and what the children might have heard during the last days. They also remembered Dumbledore saying that Harry was protected by heavy blood wards at the Dursley's.

They looked for an hour or so; Remus used his werewolf nose and wondered if Sirius would be up to helping. Two noses were better than one, but he might not get better results, within a short distance their scent was gone, it ended at a dead end, that could not be.

The problem was the many rooms that were abandoned at the Manor. The doors to moth balled areas were closed, but it had never stopped the children from exploring. The fear that they could have opened the doors to the outside was growing.

"It is going to be dark within one hour, we need to call the Estate staff and maybe the police to organize a search," Paul indicated.

Lucius was thinking the Aurors but with the Harry situation and the Azkaban trio, it was not a smart idea.

"The police are not what we need, the children are either here, or by magic means, they have been taken away." Lucius stated, his voice heavy with apprehension. "We might be better to try on our own. I am calling some associates if you allow me. We will need some assistance. I am just not quite sure who to trust."

"Remus, first let's talk to Snape. He might have some ideas."

They separated in groups, all those that were able. The Lestrange brothers and Sirius were still incapacitated, and it might be a couple of days before they were strong enough.

Elly's parents had already left for the day, and everyone decided nothing would be gained from calling them.

After looking around for hours, and with the assistance of the house elves they searched until they were bone tired.

It was with heavy hearts that the search was stopped for the night, a light meal was served and everyone went to be with heavy hearts. Lucius sent several messages to "specialists".

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

Lucius held Narcissa close to his chest, Dobby had assured him that he felt the children in the house, but they were hidden from their eyes.

She raised her face towards his. In seconds they were making frantic love, neither one was gentle; they wanted to feel alive and that all was well, to exorcise the fear of a demon at their doorstep.

After all was calm, "Cissa, I am afraid. What if something has happened to my little dragon," Lucius asked, he was anguished. He had talked to Serpens who wished they had already left the country."I think the Dark Lord had something to do with it. I do wish I had never taken the mark. I am afraid."

"I am too, so afraid."

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

Grant and Jeanie were both holding to each other as survivors, their baby, their sweet girl gone. What had they heard to make them run? "Oh, dear Lord, I know what happened. They surely heard about someone coming to ask about Harry. It must have been that. They were afraid, and Hermione has been very interested in stories of runaway children. Where have they gone?"

He held her even tighter feeling her tears wet his chest. He knew they were in the house somewhere. He remembered when he was a young boy getting lost for hours and could have sworn the stairways and doors had moved. His hands caressed her back with urgency, he needed her. She responded with the same urgency, she needed to numb the pain she was feeling.

His hands kneaded her bum, he loved her bum. "Jeanie, my love, I need you."

"Mmm." Was her answer, still kissing him while taking her nightgown off, "I love you, I need you, I need you."

Both hope to drive the fear away with their love.

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

Elly hadn't stopped crying. She felt guilty for not checking earlier because she had been with him. Remus told her that was nonsense. `Love, don't cry. I did not find a trace of them around the entire perimeter of the house, they are still in. We will find them and by this time tomorrow we'll be laughing. They got lost and this place is so big."

He did not believe that himself. They had been yelling and calling for them. But the house was very, very big, and they could be anywhere. He was afraid of a magical being would have taken them away.

She held on to him for dear life, and he was happy to give her comfort. He was not longer alone, Frankie and his sweet pixies would be found, he hoped.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

They know the children have to be in the Manor they just cannot be found. Expece a new chapter, in a day or two, I did not want to wait for days to publish. I have all the last chapters of the first part written. Writing is very difficult at this time, but I am glad to be back. I will be posting some grapics i

Reviews are appreciated.


	35. Love, anxiety, a dog, and vigilance

**Disclosure.. Yup Pottermore, JKR.. Thanks for the warm welcome back. I love to be back. Thanks dear Savva, you are my greatest sounding board. **

As promised another quasi-short chapter, and I will upload one more this week. I am trying to figure out how to enter a little tree in here, all my attempts are failed. For now this is as close as I can get. Maybe the relations are getting clearer.

**Relationships.**

Marguerite Grindenwald Sister Serpens - Thalia  
Grindenwald -Wife Charlote's Fa-Mother~ Mathilde-Lestrange Uncles / Octan - Sofie

Marguerite-Paul Granger/ Guy-L'Orc-Charlote/ Lestrange Parents Abraxas / Druella Rosier Black

(Evan Rosier) Elly - Maddy - Peter - Grant & Jeanie - Kelly / Rabastan -Rodolphus Lucius -Narcissa

Frankie –Evie Hermione Draco

* * *

**Last time **

He did not believe that himself. She held on to him for dear life, and he was happy to give her comfort. He was not longer alone, Frankie and his sweet pixies would be found, he hoped.

* * *

**Severus takes his leave from Sirius**

Severus had to leave early; there urgent things he needed to do at Howgarts before meeting with Albus, for once, he wanted to make sure his memories of these days would stay hidden. He promised to come as often as possible while he researched at Hogwarts. Before leaving he stopped by Sirius room, he knocked and let himself in.

Sirius appeared withdrawn and pale. "How are you today," Severus asked a bit shy; he had realized the previous evening that his feelings for the beautiful wizard were far from gone.

Although the sense of betrayal remained, he was practical and surely Maddy was not Lily but then Sirius wasn't either. And now fate was giving him back a chance with Sirius and not only that, but with a fantastic witch, he would be an idiot to turn it down. Who knew if this was something Sirius could live with; Severus hoped that was the case.

"Better, I am sorry I made a scene yesterday. The Dementors made a number on me. I am no longer sure what is going on inside of me. The pixies fixed me up but there are still fears and damage."

Severus stood closer to him and shyly stretched his hand and caressed Sirius long locks. He was always in awe at Sirius beauty. Sirius smiled and caught the hand and kissed it softly, then held it against his cheek, making Severus heart expand in his chest.

"We made so many mistakes, didn't we? And now what, I don't want to go back to the old ways. Are we now friends, real friends?" Sirius asked and his smile made Severus feel drunk with joy.

Severus grabbed Sirius hand, returning his kiss, "Friends, and what do you make out the witch, maybe we should both try, your problems would be solved. I am willing." His eyes were pleading, hoping to have struck an accord. He would not allow his heart to be hurt once more. He was still young, at 24; and he was willing to try again, one last time.

Sirius laughed, "It is a deal, I need to get better, and first I must enjoy my godchild, where is he this morning? Where are my pint-size healers?" He appeared happy and excited to see the children.

Severus turned paler, "You must ask Remus, I need to be on my way," affectionately Snape moved the hair out Sirius face. I have missed you for a long time. Please stay safe." Bending down he kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Bye love."

When he closed the door behind him, Severus was smiling. His heart beating fast and furious, yet he was happy. He wanted to take care of himself. He was going to consult Grant to have his teeth fixed. It was the beginning of a new life. All thanks to the pixies; _The children must be found_, he thought.

oooO*Oooo

"REMUS," Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.

Severus ran towards the Floo, he didn't want to be around when the other shoe dropped. Although he was sure Harry would be found, he had no doubt something dark was at play. He was going to ask for emergency leave to take care of personal affairs, but first he wanted to consult the Hogwarts' library. It was the weekend, and he would have time to do some research.

Remus arrived at Sirius room, he was rather annoyed. "They have a Muggle system to call from room to room, and a scroll indicating the numbers, no need to scream." He pointed to both," If you care, I will show you how to use them." Remus wanted everyone in their best behavior, and Sirius with all his refined upbringing could still manage to be such a brat.

"I still don't have a wand and no means of communicating," he answered ignoring Remus' advice about the house phone. He wanted a wand and would not rest until he would be acknowledged.

"Where are Harry and the pixie tribe?"

Remus hesitated, he closed his eyes, full of apprehension, "You must stay calm, or I will have to put your under again. Promise to think before you act or talk?" He bit his lips totally ready for a big explosion.

Sirus already appeared ready to bolt and take action, Remus felt a huge headache. He was worried sick and was afraid the Elly would somehow blame the disappearance on him, and she would further rethink their relationship. This could not happen; both Moony and he adored the witch. Hmmm, Sirius still had not answered, so Remus opened his hands in as to question him.

"I promise, mostly," he said resigned.

Remus pulled out his wand in Sirius direction,"First of all, yes Grant's mother is Grindelwald's daughter; her entire family was decimated at the end of the Muggle war, shortly before the Dark Wizard was killed by Albus. She didn't know about her father's dark side because they, the family, lived a quiet country life. She married a, hmm, neither Muggle nor a wizard, Grant's father." He kept a close eye on Sirius.

"Ok, I follow, they are not Death Eaters, Maddy is not a Death Eater, and she isn't quite a Muggle born, or something, ok. What does it have to do with Harry?" Sirius did not appear to be well.

"Apparently the children's nurse was drinking while taking care of the children—." Remus stopped at Sirius hand gesture to stop.

"Are the children well? No, something had happened, that is why I smell fear and anxiety on you? Tell me they are okay. Please do so." Sirius sounded nearly hysterical, and it didn't help Remus. "I will kill her; I am a convict, who cares."

"Sirius calm down, please, while the children were napping the nurse was drinking and dozed off. We all felt something was wrong around the same time, by the time we came into the nursery all the children but Evie, the little girl, were gone. One of the dogs went with them. They packed clothes and biscuits." He smiled at the later.

"And where are they?" Sirius asked, already knowing that he would hate the answer. His face was once again pale, while inside he was boiling in anger at Severus' underhandedness. Damn wizard, no wonder he was so anxious to bolt.

"We cannot find them. They are still within this Manor, it is gigantic, and it was built over several centuries. Many rooms, closets, wardrobes, crawl spaces, attics, hidden passageways, mothballed areas, you name it. The children are rather small and could easily be hiding. Maybe they were asleep when we called them." Remus was pale, and Sirius was too smart to be fooled.

Sirius was quiet, "I want to help find them, and it is time Padfoot makes a comeback. I will eat breakfast. Two noses are better than one." He stood up and held on to Remus, they were both worried, when things were looking up for the two Marauders. They even had Lily and James' child, and now this.

**Lestrange's brother and Welcomes.**

Both Lestrange brothers had discussed how they owed their lives to Lucius, the Aurors, and really to the Pixies, and how dreadful that they were missing. Rodolphus was concerned of Voldemort's involvement. He knew that he was not dead. Bella had told him that much, and she must have been right, they both shivered.

"Rab, I feel so different, I am now convinced that Bella and the Dark Lord used a dark spell on me. When Cissy told me she loved Lucius I was enraged. And there was Bella, so beautiful and so available, however, I should had listened to my head; I was still repulsed by her. I still don't understand why I married her. I do remember threats against you, of this, I am not certain."

"Brother, no need to say more. The important part is that you are no longer under their influence. It is the best thing. There are stored memories that clearly show you were under an influence, and I know I didn't want to participate in any of the tortures, but I was tortured myself and forced to do it. Thanks to wherever the little wizards and witch did, we are all better."

"Yes, you are right. What powers do they have? I feel as if I am clean inside, I cannot explain it. I cannot wait to be well. Where are my saviors, we need to reward them well."

"Ah, they are missing and nobody knows where, I hope to be able to help. We don't understand the how, it is the work of magic, hopefully they haven't been found. By the way, we have an old acquaintance here. Remember Aunt Mathilde's relatives? The little girl I wanted to marry and that I fought you over her?"

Rodolphus laughed and patted Rab's arm, "I do remember mon frère, it was the one time you defied me, a little angry pup. Are they here or what?"

"Yes, imagine my surprise, Kelly, that is her name, is the aunt of the little witch. Aunt Mathilde was her great-aunt, not our blood relation, so all is fine. Ah, and a fine beautiful witch she is; I cannot wait for her to meet you and please be fair. You are still married to Bella, but surely we can find a way to undo that tie. We need to go to breakfast now and hear the news."

Rabastan stopped conversing and assisted Rodolphus get ready. He was very grateful to be out the terrible prison; but mostly of his mind cleansing from the madness and despair inflicted first by Bella, and from the treatment received from the Dementors.

It was equally remarkable to be treated so well by Half Bloods, or less than that, further showing him the errors of their former ways. They were at a fine room and had been welcomed as valued guests. Perhaps his ideas about blood were all wrong. Never mind, he was sure they were all wrong, look at Kelly, beautiful and talented; little Hermione, perhaps the most powerful witch he had ever met; and Kelly, he just liked her a lot.

Jeanie's parents arrived for breakfast, they were hoping for any news about granddaughter and new grandson missing. Everyone tried to eat something and be ready for the day ahead, Serpens and Thallia went back to the Manor to research in the library.

Rodolphus was brought in the wheel chair, all his leg bones had been broken, and the mending was taking its normal time, the normal magical time, a few days. The difference was that despair no longer was present in his eyes, and was out of his soul. He was an attractive, tall, dark wizard.

Both Lucius and Rodolphus were so handsome they did not appear to be real; you could tell they were extraordinaire beings; it was the same for the young wizards. Maybe it had to with their magic.

Both of the Granger and L'Orc families were rethinking their pasts, and how the families had given up their magic during uncertain times, when ignorance and prejudice had prevailed. Maybe it was time to re-evaluate their positions and gain an advantage for the children's sakes.

"So you are Rodolphus, yes, I can see that, the tall and handsome boy, fighting with his young brother over Kelly, nice to see you again." Charlotte smiled. She was still a beautiful woman, Marguerite was grateful for the welcomed cheerful laugh.

They all made small talk, and Rodolphus observed the young witch Kelly for a while, and took turns from looking at Cissy. She looked sad and upset. Lucius had stolen Cissy from him; but they had been kind to him. The young witch was a beauty, no question. He knew Rab was right. It was his choice this time, too bad it could not be Cissy, she had been his first love, still loved her. Damn, he could feel Lucius eyes on him, on his every move.

"I will help with the research, if the children are here, we should be able to find them by magic means, if not there must be something concealing them." Rodolphus said.

"Yes, it is the best, keeping you away and out of trouble." Lucius remarked with marked disdain.

Rabastan's heart beat wildly just sitting next to Kelly. He had never felt like this about any witch before. She smelled of spring time, of hope and new times. There would be time in front of them. He could see the three of them raising their babies; he hoped everyone would be happy.

He moved his hand toward Kelly's, which rested on the chair's arms, half hidden by the tablecloth. She moved her hand towards his, her stomach almost sick. Gosh, she was not a teenager. When his hand covered hers, and his thumb caressed her wrist, both felt a small shock travelled through their bodies, and they looked at each other with amazement.

However, he did not stop and kept caressing her palm and wrist with his thumb; she could hardly eat; moreover, she was amazed at how she was feeling just from holding hands. She was feeling improper stirrings from a hand held and a caress, darn. She felt liquid fire burning at her core.

Rabastan was in a world of his own imagining; in his mind, he was caressing her body and conveying that message with each movement of his fingers. He needed to cut out the imaging, or pretty soon he would not be able to stand up, not dressed in the Muggle clothes.

Merlin, he wanted to taste her lips, and they were leaving in three days, he had to do it before then. He had no idea how Muggle witches felt about pre-marital sex, who could he ask? For sure, Grant was not a choice, maybe he'd just ask her.

**-Padfoot makes an appearance-**

Elly was helping Evie with her breakfast. "Mummy, where's Fankie?" The sleepy toddler asked. She had been calling her brother since the moment she woke up.

Elly couldn't help it and tears started flowing. Her mom noticed on time; Marguerite came to sit by her daughter and granddaughter, and held Elly's hand. Who in turn, slowly calmed down and smiled when Evie kissed her again.

"Don't cries Mummy. I luv you," the toddler kissed her with sticky lips.

Remus came into the room with a large black dog. The sad pack minus one approached, the four dogs ran to meet them. To everyone's surprise, they danced around the big dog and even offer him their throats; they recognized the alpha of the group.

"Where did you get that handsome beast?" Paul asked.

"He came with us yesterday," Remus flashed a smile that made Elly's inside turn to jelly, he was so handsome, hunger for him rose even while she was so anxious, she wanted her body close to his. Remus smelled her arousal when he sat by her, and it took great restrain to stay away from her.

Maddy, who loved dogs, came over and ran her hands through his hair. "You are such a pretty big girl." And she hugged his neck.

"Boy, he is a boy, his name is Padfoot." Remus added. Padfoot panted and licked Maddy's hands, she bent, and he licked her right inside her mouth.

"Yuck, naughty boy, you are handsome, aren't you? I think that I am taking him back to America with me. I need someone to warm my bed?" She laughed.

Grant smiled knowing the identity of the rascal dog. Similar smiles crossed several of the room occupants. His parents would love knowing the Animagus' powers, but he wasn't sure if Maddy would, not after that silly remark. Sirius kept licking her hands, and she giggled. Remus just rolled his eyes and exhaled.

"I don't remember Padfoot when you arrived." Paul Granger remarked.

"He came later with Lucius and Rodolphus, you just didn't notice. He will help us today." Remus left to take Padfoot back to the room, alleging he was a beggar.

He came back with Sirius, who could not help it and gave Maddy a wicked and knowing little smile, one that made her feel uncomfortable as if he knew something she didn't.

"I heard you were quite taken with my dog." He smiled once again.

**The wait**

They separated in groups to start the search. Remus came back with Padfoot, and asked, "Is it all right, Padfoot comes along with us, he will help a lot."

In minutes all the Magical people took their wands out. Dobby offered." I can look with Axel; there are places that you might not be able to see."

**Floo Control Department**

**Or how a bachelor can find good food.**

"Hortensia good to see you," Moody greeted his old acquaintance and sat on a chair near her desk. They were conversing for a spell, and while doing so he played with papers on her desk. Reports from reactivated Floos for verification, and in between the stack—a connection between an old registered homemand Malfoy Manor, and another connection between Malfoy Manor and some other old registered, but unused for longer than one hundred years' Floo.

Moody was in the habit to go from office to office. Vigilance did pay, and even more with a bit of sleuthing. This would not do, it was probably related to hiding the convicts. He had a cup of tea on his hand which he sat on the desk. He reached his wand inside the pocket and caused the tea to spill.

"Oh, dear me, please get your wand and dry up before it damages the report scrolls. My wand is in my pocket. Since Dania has been sick all week, I have not even have time to look at them and determines what needs to go to the investigators. We always get the originals and if they get damaged, oh imagine."

Hortensia rambled on, discussing a lot of information about their operation to trustful Moody.

He had already taking care of the situation, with a quick drying spell the spill was gone, and with another flick of his wrist, he made sure the document was inside his robe. Lucius should have known every activity was closely watched. Good thing he had gone to visit Hortensia, besides, she was a fine cook.

"So Moody, I have a fine chicken to roast for tonight, do you have time?" He smiled, and decided to pay a visit to Lucius. He needed to go at tea time, he remembered the fine vittles last time.

* * *

**Next chapter.**

Hopefully some resolution, and setting for the future. Instead of letting you wait for a long time while I try to finish the longer chapters, I have opted for these shorter ones, which allow me to work in some other of the stories as well.

I hope you all like the story, and how many noticed something about Draco in the chapter before. I was expecting someone to notice. But there will be a little more of that.

Personal thanks to all the well wishers. You are all the reason why I still write on Fanfiction, the readers. Thank you much. Thanks dear Savva without you, I would have given up long ago.


	36. Finding the lost

**Disclaimer.** Thanks to Pottermore and JKR.

Thanks to everyone, thanks and many thanks for the reviews. Thanks to my dear Savva, my favorite author.

Several people asked two questions, Grindenwald, why is he alive? This is Canon, he was alive, Albus had imprisoned him and everyone thought him dead.

For those who asked about Draco being too young to be a Veela? If you go back to the first chapters, there was an explanation of how their type recognized their mate and could protect her and even mark her at very early ages. Beyond that, nothing, it will come with sexual maturity. I guess, we will need to wait.

We are approaching the end of the first part. There will be a few five or so chapters from this age period to the time they are ready for Hogwarts. It will be a mix of them and their shadowy organization. I have been considering a short story about the children and friends. Maybe 10 chapters or so, under 30,000 words. We will see.

For those who asked about Draco being too young to be a Veela? If you go back to the first chapters, it was explained how their type recognized their mate and could protect her and **even** mark her. Beyond that, nothing, it will come with sexual maturity. I guess, we will need to wait.

* * *

**-The wait**

Elly, Jeanie, Marguerite, Charlotte, Thalia and Narcissa were not doing well. The aunties were also mopping around the house. After one day and two nights of futile searches around the Manor and no clues available, the tension was growing, the women were crying all day long, even as they help to search. Lucius' Veela was at the surface, he couldn't stand his mate all sad, and neither did Serpens'.

Serpens could hardly help the research; his heart was torn. During his and Thalia's lifetime, they had seen their child and grandchild murdered by Voldemort, and they had the feeling that the monster was involved once again. Serpens, as a Veela, was granted a longer life than a wizard was, if he would be able to avoid an accident or being murdered. He wanted to live to kill the monster, oh yes, he wanted to.

With Severus back at Hogwarts, Sirius was turning on his charm on Maddy, and she was softening up. Sirius was very upset about Harry and his new friendship with Maddy helped.

The only thing that brightened everyone's day was the disclosure that Padfoot was Sirius, an Animagi at the end of the futile search. Everyone was all gloomy when Padfoot came into the room dressed in trousers and a jumper.

Maddy came to play with him right away, she liked him a lot. "Who is that handsome boy, you are so much prettier than your papa. I love the clothes you are wearing. I am taking you to the US." She was saying as she approached him.

Severus had just returned and when he saw Sirius in his dog persona, and heard Maddy's remarks, he smirked and rolled his eyes. You could not leave that flirt alone for a second. Even as a dog, he still got all the pretty witches…ok, and wizards.

Before Maddy reached him, the black dog changed back into Sirius to the delight of the group, and Maddy's semi-annoyance. At the end, she needed a laugh as much as everyone else and she punched his arm with gusto.

"Watch it, I am still convalescing, I liked it better when you scratched me behind the ears." He winked and noticed her blush. He decided to skip the licking business beaus he did not want to embarrass her. He was in love; she was beautiful. He turned around and gave Severus a bright smile that made Snape's insides turn into mush.

**-Help?**

Early the next morning Dobby Floo-d from the Manor with two mysterious wizards, they had come upon Lucius' request.

Dobby also brought an owl from an unknown. It was from Moody; the subject was the unauthorized Floo reconnection, he said he had gone back to the Floo permissions department and had taken 'care of the problem'. After Narcissa read it, she assumed teatime for the two Aurors was in order. Last time they consumed enough food to feed a couple of families.

The three convicts had been earlier sent out of the Manor to one of the other estate homes, it paid to be cautious.

Remus saw the wizards with the hoods, and he was sure they were Unspeakables. They brought all kinds of contraptions and were amazed with the roof construction. Lucius brought them via Floo, so they did not know where they were.

"It would be very difficult to detect magic from this house. The only way possible is if you had an affinity to someone in here."

"Lucius, we have measured several points in the house. And there are four children and one dog, they are not moving, but are alive and well. They are safe, yet they are being watched. However, the location coordinates change radically every few seconds, and it actually stops registering every minute or less. As, if they were being cloaked by something, but they are in relative safety."

The leader of the three spoke to Lucius.

"There must be something we can do, they must be found." Lucius voice had a hit of desperation.

"Unfortunately all that can be done is to keep on looking, research the history of this home. The home might have portals, not uncommon in very old homes. If you find one it must be closed properly, bring us to help. Good luck." Dobby accompanied them to Malfoy Manor to Floo back to wherever.

The three guests were brought back. Rodolphus was still reading an old book.

"Wait, I found something," he showed them a page with some moving pictures. They showed wizards performing rituals to open gates into the underworld to contact creatures for different reasons, protection, power, riches and such. These rituals were forbidden. It was known such portals were dangerous to everyone.

"It says in here that Magical beings can contact the underworld to perform favors for them. How about if Voldemort is alive somewhere and is using the portal to bring Harry to him? He needs something from him." He said looking grim. He did not want to be under Bella's hands once again. The idea of the young children trapped made him sick, and the idea of Voldemort back and being with him made him sicker.

"Does it say there how to close the portals, "Severus asked.

"Yes, it does, it requires a special potion to seal the edges."

Severus read it, "It is very easy to prepare, I think all the ingredients can be purchased at the Alley. Once we find it, we can seal temporarily with the incantation, it must be sealed before a fortnight. The potion only takes a few hours of preparation; but let's find the children first."

They separated in groups to start the search.

In minutes**,** all the Magical people took their wands out. Dobby offered." I can look with Axel; there are places that you might not be able to see. Maybe we can find them"

A methodic examination of every room was conducted. The house-elves were faster than the humans were, but once again were having problems examining parts of the house, as if they were being blocked.

Sirius had sniffed all around the house and confirmed the children had not been outside the house. Their scent was all over the place. It was rather strange how their traces changed almost hourly.

**- The search  
**  
It was early afternoon and everyone was growing despondent. Marguerite sat in quietly, twisting her hands in despair. Her grandchildren, her treasures, not again, she closed her eyes. A raspy voice called her in accented English, "My flower, my Marguerite, of all the flowers my favorite."

She thought that she was hallucinating; no, she wasn't, there, she heard it again and said,

"Papa."

The room was in complete silence all at once.

In the tower, the Dark Wizard was trembling**;** his emotions were too intense. His child after nearly forty years alive; however, he controlled his emotions knowing any big changes would alert his jailer, Albus Dumbledore.

"My baby, you are alive. I knew it was you." Marguerite was crying, not alert that her younger daughter had an eye on her. Her Maddy, had her feelers out, she could hear a voice but not clear. She was the only one. She could hear her heart.

The others in the room were just watching. Paul came and sat by her on the chair's arm with her hand in his.

"We will talk again, but for now, the children are in a lot of danger. You must build wards around the house, and close the open door to the underworld. They are in an abandoned part of the house probably hidden from you. I have them protected but will not last long. I am going to tell you all I saw, and when you get close to them I will send you a sign, I am weak."

Marguerite started to get up, when her daughter Maddy ran to assist her. "Maddy. I might know where they are." Everyone listened to her explanations. She sat down and could not stop crying and smiling, her father. She knew that he had done a lot of harm, but he was her father and she loved him.

**- The search**

A party went ahead, Grant, Paul, Lucius, Remus, Marguerite, Elly, Jeanie, Narcissa and Padfoot. The other waited for a short while and also followed her father's directions.

Grant finally had a hold of the plans of the house, but he said they were not 100% accurate. Due to heating costs, etc. many rooms, and entire sections had been locked entirely. Serpens had been looking through mountains of old archives and found it. During the last Muggle war, many items had been secured in tubes, and covers, and nobody bothered to put them back in place.

"This plan might not be totally accurate, it does not account for renovations, and other small changes over the centuries. The place is over five hundred years old, at least the site. During the persecution years false walls were built, hidden stairways, passages between the walls. I think, it is possible they are behind the wall we keep hitting every time, they might have gotten around a stairway, a door, who knows." Paul explained.

"Love, we need to find them soon, I think time is running out, I am not sure how to explain it, but I know there is a danger, something want to get one of the children." Marguerite said, her father had not said that, she knew it. Elly and Maddy also knew it, and they knew all the children were in peril.

"I was afraid of that." Lucius said. "I don't see how but all is possible." He did not want to go into Voldemort, not even to mention his name. He knew but had not wanted to accept that Voldemort was not really dead. His father had told him the demented wizard had built safeties to come back even from the dead. He was now sure of it.

"Here, I think they went through here." Remus indicated. When he looked back, he noticed Maddy was holding on to Severus' arm. He smiled, what was up, Sirius and Maddy, and Severus and Maddy? He quit smiling, and he growled. Padfoot bumped him.

Remus was showing the way through a dark stairway in a corner, and Grant was a little ahead explaining something.

"The stairway was part of the servants' stairways to come up and down unseen by the guests and the house residents. Many are quite old and dangerous. As you might have noticed, there are children locks **on** all of them." Grant sighted, "Unfortunely, Frankie is quite proficient at opening them. He is tall and his fingers are virtual screwdrivers, and he can open just about everything."

Lucius had no idea what was a screwdriver but he imagined some kind of Muggle tool. He thought of Arthur Weasley, he would enjoy this, too bad that Molly was such a bad apple.

"Well the gate is open." Lucius reported, and Padfoot smelled it.

Remus also bent and sniffed the gate. Grant had seen Remus doing this often, and it had appeared strange to him but he did not comment; maybe he was another kind of Animagus. He would later ask.

"They went through here."

Dobby appeared with a pop, "Lord Malfoy, I cannots finds them, we cants reach the entire house. The walls moves in the old area."

Lucius didn't ask, he believed it, he had seen the nasty things coming out the sick wizards, he had seen how evil looked, and he was mostly a convert.

Same with Severus, he did not want another Dark Mark; he did not want whatever came out the sick Wizards. He also knew evil, Voldemort was evil, and he must be alive somewhere, and if he was, Harry was in danger. They were all in danger when you thought about it.

It had been his pride and jealousy that had hurt Harry. He had promised Lily to take \her of her baby, and he hadn't. He prayed that nothing happened to them. The darkness inside him, all the terrible hate was gone. He didn't want it back. He had killed for the monster; had hurt people, he was afraid for his soul. He owed it to the little ones, and if they were gone, maybe**,** evil would come back inside him, and he didn't want that.

The stairs were very dark, they used the lanterns, but Lucius pulled out his wand and casted "Lumox". And a light illuminated their way. Grant looked at it with fascination, and in one second he realized what he had missed. He wanted to learn; they did not need money. His work was to learn magic.

The steps were uneven and treacherous, finally, they arrived to a door, and it was closed.

Maddy was up front and pushed the door. It did not budge; it was stuck. Severus tried and got the same result. "Alohomora" but the door stayed closed. After two hours of trying, Lucius decided to blow the door, "Everyone, move up a few steps." A small explosion and a hallway opened in front of them.

**-The lost children-**

The man on the tower was keeping his mind connected to his daughter's, but he was getting weak. The bubble was failing, and the kids were waking up.

The calling from the conservatory was more intense. Draco felt the evil and the danger upon all of them, but all he cared was the danger to his Mimi. He was feeling currents of strength and wanted to protect his little mate. Of course, he couldn't fight against such forces.

"Why're your teeths sharp?" Harry asked Draco.

"Mimi, nofing happens to my Mimi." He answered, although, afraid, he was ready to defend his mate. His brave attitude emboldened all of them.

Hermione's magic was strong; the small terrier barked but stayed behind the kids. She lifted her hand and pushed forward to close the door. "Door close."

She nearly got it done, but it rebounded open and a cold wind blew across the hallway. They were all feeling the pull to go into the room, and, although they were all afraid, even the little Veela, they were all resisting.

"Traco, Arry, try wif me. We do pixies. Let's close the door. "Frankie wanted to try and was imitating them.

They sat on the floor**,** all huddled agains each other, and the terrier sat behind them. "Door close," they kept repeating it while they bodies were shaking with fear, but they were able to keep the door half closed.

A hallway away from them Marguerite heard a clear voice, "This way and fast, they are at their limit. Bye love."

At the tower**, **the old wizard closed his eyes. He had two enemies; if he ever escaped**,** he would kill the last one. Only to protect his family, he was done with killing, if he had only understood. He would kill the one who was hurting his babies, his eyes would not stay open.

Marguerite indicated the way, but it lead to another blind hallway. Remus looked and pushed at the edge of the wall. It was a fake sliding wall and it easily slid open. They could hear the children, something about a door and could also hear a small bark.

They arrived to the wall where they were huddled, they had given up a few seconds before, and they were all drained. Draco was the only standing in front of all of them, he was in full Veela mode, nails, small fangs, large golden eyes, and the hair, with multicolor shades, all fluffed.

No wings, or talons, the nails a little longer and very sharp, just like a puppy dog guarding. The women all melted, Remus smiled, wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Stop," Lucius yelled.

He had his wand pointed to the door. The feeling of danger had risen; there was something evil and dark emanating from the room.

"Papa, the door," Hermione cried.

"The room," the other children exclaimed.

Lucius aimed at the door to close it, along with Severus and Remus. Grant was watching in awe. They were all slowly walking towards the children, "Stay there, don't move and stay there." Lucius kept telling the children.

Lucius was afraid if they moved, they might be within the reach of the entity behind the door, and they would lose them, forever.

"I think we need to fire away until we are at the door that is the open gate to a realm, or maybe it is inside the room. We can just block the room. The book said gates can be open anywhere, and they can be closed."

"Yes, there is a gate open into the underworld." Marguerite indicated.

Dobby disobeyed, jumped with Axel, and proceeded to pop the children out, they were fast. Lucius was ever so happy at the disobedient and ornery elf. He would be properly rewarded.

**-Back at the drawing room.**

Paul was still in awe of the wizards and would never forget the little boy standing on guard.

Late, he talked to Lucius who disclosed his nature to them. He was absolutely fascinated as Grant was. Grant had already decided to get adult instructions for the next years on sabbatical**;** Jeanie wanted the same. Paul decided he was too old but would try for the sake of protecting the young ones; the wizards in hiding would be their teachers.

The nurse had been Obliviated and taken back. They had enough enemies. False memories of a job in France were inserted and compensation for three months was given to her. Remus wanted to kill her, same as Sirius, but they were overruled.

"Gryffindors," Lucius grumbled and Severus, Rabastan and Rodolphus seconded the motion.

"Rodolphus is such a pleasure to have you here. After the scare yesterday, it will be good that you will be living here in the estate. The dowager house and the hunting lodge all have the reinforced ceilings. You will be safe here, and nobody would look for you in one of our homes." Paul formally offered.

Both the brothers accepted the invitation.

Rodolphus was still fascinated about the relationship with L'Orcs. He had met Kelly, "Yes, Rab gave me a hard time. He indicated to me that you would be the one, I must say he made a fine choice." He flirted with Kelly as he kissed her hand rather slow.

She laughed and blushed. Hmm, she would not mind having two handsome wizards, but her parents would probably have a fit. Besides, she had been told Rodolphus was still married. He was in a wheelchair, still very weak, and very, very beautiful. Hmmph.

Sirius had been resting for a while; he had to be levitated back to his room. When he woke up, he went to get Harry, "I am glad you are ok, just give me a little time to get better and nothing bad will ever happen to you." He held Harry's in his arms, and they took a nap together.

**-The next day**

Severus had gone to Hogwarts overnight and had come back with the potion. After the ordeal was over, he bid Maddy goodbye. They had moved their trip forward two days, but he would be unable to come back again. As it was, Albus was complaining.

"Yes, I will be here for your next holiday. Do write me here. I am sure the mail will get to me." He kissed her cheek and inhaled her fragrant scent. Her smile held a promise.

Sirius had just come into the room. He was still exhausted but was glad the ordeal was over. He winked his eye to Severus before he Floo'd back to Lucius; from there, he would leave for Hogsmeade.

Later at teatime Sirius thanked the Grangers, "I will accept your invitation in a few months, however, for now, I think I will accept Lord Serpens' invitation to one of their homes for the next half a year or so. To let things cool. Lucius, Cissy, Grant and Jeanie are coming, and Remus will be joining." He would not take his eyes away from Maddy, who was behaving even friendlier with Severus gone back to Hogwarts.

Lucius and Narcissa wanted to hold Draco in their arms all the time. They had let him into their bed the night before and craved for him, but he would not have any of it, he wanted to be with his friends, Harry, Draco and Hermione all slept in the same bed.

Frankie had gained admiration for Draco. He thought of him as an idol. Draco was eating it all up. He no longer thought of Frankie as an enemy but as of an ally or maybe a follower.

"So what was that?" Remus asked Lucius again.

"I have no idea, but when I entered the room I could feel something malevolent. What did you see?"

"We saw the same that you did, but it was the stench that was overwhelming. Severus arm was badly burned. The portal was that picture on the wall. When Severus touched it**,** the picture burned his hand and arm. His arm went right through it." Remus remarked.

"Yes, I saw that, but it was afraid of one of us. I wondered who scared him the Veela or you?" Lucius remarked. They all had seen the darkness retreat into the room as they approached.

"Severus is fine; it was not dark magic, just real fire. And the frame also burned with real fire. There was nothing on the wall. Once Severus came back with the potion the room was just normal. I think, it was afraid of something we could not see. Not sure at all, maybe Grindenwald?" He whispered.

What nobody talked about was about the frustrated scream they all heard when the portal was burned. It sounded like a person screaming. "It is not over boy." Several of them recognized the voice and none dared to talk about it.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Making plans and goodbyes. We are approaching the mid-point. Yay. Next time will be goodbye for now, and then on to Hogwarts with a little stop in between.

This chapter has not been reviewed but wanted to put everyone out their misery. I will change it for the reviewed one.

-Who likes the idea of Grant and Jeanie learning magic. They are gifted, because of the protections of their homes, their magic was not detected by the Ministry.

- What is your take on Grindenwald. Should he be allowed to a short time out of prison to be with his family? Or was he so evil than he should rot at the tower?

- Is a triad between Sirius, Severus and Maddy a good idea? I don't write serious slash, but I am not against choices.

- Lucius is just 30 in this point of the fiction, should Rodolphus make him jealous?

- Should Narcissa and Jeanie learn to fight and defend the family?

- Should Hermione learn to ride a broom?

That's all. Suggestions will be considered.

I adore your reviews. I have incorporated many of your reviews in the storyline. Thanks a million.


	37. A rose by any other name

**Chapter 38: A rose by any other name **

Disclaimer. Thanks to Pottermore and JKR.

Thanks to everyone, thanks and many thanks for the many reviews. I have been remiss to answer all of them. Writing has been painful but it is getting better. I published something for Samhain, the old Halloween ritual; it is winding to an end. It is a shorter story, a little scary, not much. It features Rabastan and Hermione.

Thanks to my dear Savva, my favorite author.

Last time: The children were found once Gellert made contact with his daughter and told her they were still in the Manor. After a harrowing escape, the portal was closed but not before a voice was heard. Several of the adults were able to see Draco in his young Veela mode. It is not a sexual mode, simply a protective one. The two witches who are studying across the pond, at USA, will be going back in a couple of days. Couples are being formed but who knows what the future will bring.

* * *

**Aftermath, and new challenges**

The evening had been exhausting, Elly had moved the children into her room for the night, Remus had slept in the receiving room in her suite. He felt protective of his new family. Elly had made a choice. She was taken a sabbatical and accepting Serpens invitation extended to her and her family. She planned to tell Remus the next day.

After Severus had left, the informal atmosphere continued. Lucius called the wizards and Grant into the room. They would update Severus later.

Serpens and Thalia had gone riding the grounds, the Grangers had a great stable, and they both enjoyed the time outdoors.

They had invited the younger crowd, but the single wizards and witches wanted to talk, and the couples wanted to be around their children.

As for Lucius, he didn't want to leave Draco or Hermione out of his sight.

He knew who the voice belonged to, and he was concerned not knowing how long before the monster made a comeback. There would never be enough time to be prepared, and they needed to start.

"I think we should meet at the Manor, Moody should attend and perhaps we could have Arthur come in." Lucius suggested.

"Arthur might not be a good idea at this time, Molly is all alert." Remus looked at Lucius.

"Point well taken, however, we need to talk about the future and our mutual front. I think the voice was the Dark Lord's, and if he is lurking out there, we must get ready. We need to prepare and must find Pettigrew."

At his mention, Sirius was alert and his skin paled. He wanted to kill the rat, and he knew Remus shared his feelings. There was no forgiveness left for him, he had, intentionally, killed a bother ad nd framed another of hs brothers for his crimes.

Remus wandered what progress Arthur had made in locating the rodent.

"If that is the case, let's wait until tomorrow, and maybe Moody can bring him along without making anyone suspicions. He can tell us about his efforts to find wormtail. Perhas, we should check into shops where they sell pets?"

While they were talking a car drove in, the hunting dogs, that usually stayed outside during nice weather, were barking, and soon enough the five pack joined.

Marguerite called everyone's attention, "I am going to close the door to this room; I am not sure who it is. I, however, have a disagreeable feeling. Please try to be quiet." Well knowing keeping the children quiet was an impossible feat.

Lucius casted as silencing charm over the room, and they all played with the children to keep them happy. Remus, always cautious stood by door, eavesdropping.

"Darling, how about obscuring the windows, they are rather low and invite someone to look in." Charlotte asked Kelly.

"I will do better," Lucius said and casted a charm to make the room appear empty.

"Said and done," afterwards Lucius stood by window; right on time to see a man scurrying around taking pictures with something that shone a bright light.

"A flash," explained Kelly who had stood up to look. Lucius still didn't understand and shrugged his shoulders. Kelly was still star struck with Lucius, they all were. He had to be the most beautiful man she had ever seen, although she was no longer sure, and Rabastan might be ahead by just a little. She used to think the Granger brothers were.

**A rose by any other name is Miss Rose**

Remus looked at Elly and noticed how her short curly hair was crackling in anger. She knew about her brother and the horrible nurse and suspected this was related to her. The fact that they were finally relaxing to have some other person invade their private space was too much. Elly was sure that Rose had bamboozled her way through the gate. Her parents probably had not warned the gate guard.

Of course it was the photographer; Reverend Phillips' brother had snuck around the house to take photographs. With all the events during the last days, they had forgotten about the non-magical, yet equally problematic threat, Miss Rose. Lucius remembered that she might be involved with Rita Skeeter, what a pest.

Remus was controlling Moony although no with much success. Moony adored the little witch, he considered Draco and Hermione as part of his pack, and nobody messed with his cubs. Besides he thought Rose stunk of dirty laundry, Moony's words not Remus', the little witch had reminded him of a small wolf since day one.

Jeanie and Grant were immediately protective of Hermione. It was unfortunate the horrible woman, and, it would seem, Reverend Phillip and a couple more ladies from the parish, had found their way inside the house. They all heard the door close, and Marguerite asking them to leave. What was going on?

They were standing a few meters from the family drawing room where they were gathered. Grant knew his mother was far too polite, and Rose had pushed her way in. Their voices were carrying since they were talking a bit loud.

"We have a petition from the church members. They want a formal investigation conducted about the past of your family, and we are planning to file it. They know about your grandchild, the little devil's spawn," yes indeed, it was Miss Rose.

Of course Hermione heard it and ran to her father. "Daddy, is that nasty Miss Rose, she is coming to get me. The devil is here." Hermione was being irrational, but it was no wonder, they had been through so much. Her body was shaking, and her hands were extremely cold. At Rose's remarks the tempers were flying. It was good that neither Lestrange brothers nor Sirius had a wand yet. If they have had, the outcome of this day might have been quite different. The three hot heads wanted blood.

Hermione seemed very upset, even after her auntie Kelly one of her favorite people, had come and picked her up. She wanted down and for her father to pick her up, "Daddy, pick me up, the demons are here, and Miss Rose says I'm one."

Paul had already left the room by a side entrance and could be heard from the room. He wanted to help his wife. Guy didn't know what to do, although the idea of murder was crossing his mind.

"Dear, I think our unexpected guests are ready to leave, let me accompany them to the door." Paul was speaking forceful when several voices and sounds started at the same time.

"You will not do that at my home. Leave immediately," Paul sounded rather upset. His voice was agitated, and Reverend Phillips was muttering some nonsense.

In their own accord, Grant, Jeanie and Remus went out by the side; they asked Lucius and the other wizards to stay in the room, Hermione was kicking when Grant passed her to Kelly again, but she was quiet once her grandfather Guy picked her up. She wanted tall men to protect her.

He sat with her and whispered soothing noises while he rubbed her back. She was sweating cold and was not doing well at all. Guy later told everyone that her body was trembling, and you could hear her heart beeping. She had reverted to thumb sucking, and others could see her shivering.

They all could see her hair flying around her. Her Grandmother sat by them, and they were both rubbing her back. For the wizards who had been healed by the pixies was particularly difficult.

Guy was a quiet and law abiding man, but his goodwill wasn't working. As a matter of fact, he wanted to take a gun and silence the evil woman once and for all. During the war, he had learned that some individuals thrive in the misery and pain of others; and Rose was one of them.

Draco didn't like to see Hermione upset, but he had lived through too much during the last days, he ran to his mother who sat him on her lap. He put his thumb in his mouth, and put his head on his mother's chest.

Charlotte gathered Harry, who was also trembling. He was afraid of adults screaming. Although he felt a lot better, some fear remained; it was something he would overcome with time and love.

Charlotte was also a lively and friendly witch, but not at the present moment. Why was not someone calling the constable, or why were not these wizards dealing with her?

Grant, Jeanie and Remus had reached the hallway. The scene waiting in front of them was surreal; they would have laughed if Paul would not have been so upset. Grant was most definitely not laughing, he was very angry.

Reverend Phillips and a deacon woman were conducting an active ritual to get the house cleansed from the unholy spirits, whose energies were sure to inhabit this house. Miss Rose was muttering some nonsense; Grant heard her calling his mother a kraut between her teeth, and his daughter a damned evil witch. He had to control the boiling anger raging inside.

Marguerite was crying still worn out from the past days. Paul appeared quite flushed while he tried to wrestle the crucifix, and holy-water from Phillips. The deacon woman had incense in a hanging basket, and Rose was sneaking towards the closed door.

Elly had Frankie on her lap, and he had damp pants; the old fears and pain renewed and alive in her heart.

"Come here, the demon child must be hidden here, the parents just came out the side door." She was calling the second woman.

Something snapped inside of Grant, he covered the distance between him and her in an impossible short amount of time. He did something he had done before, but he was never sure how he would get there, he just wished to be on another location and found himself there. He thought it as some body phenomena; it wasn't Apparation, he could just will his body to move extraordinarily fast at least that is what he thought.

"Witchcraft, he is also a demon," the foolish woman screamed. Before they left, they would all be Obliviated of this fact.

He jumped on Miss Rose, and held her by her arms. "You horrible woman, out, out of our houses. If you ever dare to come around again, you will find yourself behind bars. The only demon here is you. OUT!"

Meanwhile Remus had pushed Phillips outside. He had remembered the scary man that made him wet his pants. He had been emboldened today, his brother was taking pictures outside and the deacons were in here with him; but seeing this extra-angry man who sounded as if he was growling, he quickly retreated, leaving his gear behind.

In the middle of the melee nobody saw Paul as he dropped to the ground, clutching at his chest. Jeanie, the first to realize it, ran to him. The front door was opened from the outside. Mr. Jones was holding Phillips' brother, and a camera with the film holder opened.

"I found this vermin— Dear, Lord, Sir, someone call an ambulance. I will escort them to the gate. Out, out with the entire lot of you, I will make sure they aren't allowed again."

Rose was screaming all type of nasty things, and Grant put his hand across her mouth, "You close that mouth, or you might find all your teeth broken."

The deacon woman and her companion kept spraying water and dangling the incense, Remus knocked out their hands with anger, "Are you two deaf, or what? Out with the two of you," unceremoniously, he grabbed them by their arms and pushed them outside. He ran back to Paul.

As soon as the front door closed, the adults came to help. Guy was already tending to his best friend, "Call an ambulance now. Bring my briefcase from the car."

Mr. Jones held hem until someone came outside to take care of them.

And it was the tiny Pixies turn to make a show for a good cause.

With the intruders out, all the attention was concentrated on Paul.

The doors to the drawing room were open, and Elly and Maddy came rushing out, and in the midst of the confusion the children came out as well.

Marguerite was crying and very upset, her beloved was dying because she had allowed the monsters into their home.

"I think we should bring him to St Mungos, or at least let me call Muctis, we have techniques that might help." Lucius suggested, he didn't trust Muggle healing places, he had heard about them. Paul was a magical being, without training but one nevertheless. Besides, his trust for things Muggle had just taken a dive.

Nobody was paying attention to the three little ones standing to the side, not until they heard, "I, Mimi, the Healer Pixie wants to call the Healer Pixies Light and Shadu."

What they saw in the next minutes, nobody would ever forget. Grant, Jeanie, Lucius went around telling everyone to be still. They resigned themselves to a last performance, Paul was loosing the battle, and this was healing of the body.

Elly remembered the bit about the Healer Pixies, Remus hadn't been teasing her. She paid attention. Remus stood by her side and held her hand.

They went through the stances, the tapping of the forehead, and Paul immediately relaxed. Guy wanted to stop them, when he felt Grant holding him back.

It all went the same as during the ceremonies before, except that Frankie stood next to Draco, and put his hand on his shoulder. There was light shimmering around all of them. Their healing powers could be felt by each one of them.

Hermione repeated the, "Ai, ao, blue, gold, and white, erase all hurt away. Ai, ao, white, gold, and blue, silver, water and gold, happiness, love, and blood, and so Mote it be." She made symbols over him with both hands. Draco was repeating the words with her as well, he had also memorized them; Harry repeated the chant after them. Frankie was soon repeating after them.

What was more fascinating to the adults, who had already seen the children, was the change in Paul's skin color. The lips no longer blue, but normal color, his breathing now coming easier, and the hands away from the chest.

The children's hairs were crackling with magic, the little witch's hair was alive, the curls flying, and the boys standing. The pack of small dogs stood around them, as a guard force. This was a display of a high form of magic, one that was healing even the dogs.

Needless to say the pride in all the family members was palpable. The aunties wished for children just like them. Rabastan, now more than before, wanted to be part of this amazing family, same for Remus. Sirius was also making his bid.

They continued the ritual, hand symbols just as before. A shower of blue and gold lights kept falling upon all of them. As they did, Elly felt the pain of loosing Evan just released and gone.

Marguerite felt at peace for the first time on her life, the sorrow and guilt from being the only survivor eased up. She had been granted a chance, so she could make the birth of such powerful children possible. Maybe some of the sins of her father could be pardoned by the good deeds of his descendants.

This time Hermione didn't touch the head to pull a nasty lump, they all found that odd, and instead she tapped his chest and a small clot of blood rose from his chest and evaporated in the air. It was as if she could see where the real damage was at.

Then she did touch her grandfather's ear and pulled but only a small string which could have been a grey shoe lace; same came out the ear that Draco was in charge. Harry just smashed them with his shoe, and Remus grabbed a glass vase, zapped it, and sealed it with his wand. It was a bug of the size of gnat. He shrunk it and put inside of his front pocket.

There was perfect silence until Paul opened his eyes, "That was a good nap, what am I doing here, what is everyon—," he remembered and asked "What is going on?"

The children had already run back to the room with the dogs running behind. As healing went, that had been routine. The adults were speechless. His wife and children ran to him, to kiss him and hug him. They helped him to stand up, "I am ok, let me get up, I am not an invalid." He hadn't felt this well in twenty years.

They all went back into the drawing room. Not a word from any of the adults who had never seen this before. Lucius pulled them to side to explain the procedure to them. Elly was giggling, after the scare, she remembered Remus and his bit about the Pixies, he had been right. And now Frankie with a wet seat, had joined the little band. It was unbelievable. Evie had slept through the entire incident.

As far as Frankie went, it had been a game to him. Draco was explaining to him about the pixies. "You don't got a name. Healer Pixie gives the names, but you can be Shadu, and Lit's helper, okay?"

Narcissa had heard that and smiled; he was a Malfoy, hiring a helper, and he would take all the credit.

Hermione ran to Grant." What's Miss Rose doing here? I'm afeared," she had remembered and was trembling.

"Miss Rose won't bother you again." Grant was thinking of the conversation that Lucius had started.

And he knew that Lucius had been correct. They had enemies that needed to be dealt with. The magical and the non-magical ones, Rose was dangerous enough, she had nearly caused his father's death and would get away with impunity.

He wished that he could put the sorry woman down, as the rabid beast that she was. Then there was the bigger issue, she had come with several other ones just like her. Maybe Lucius had some logic on his hate for the non-magical beings; and Grant no longer knew what to think. Rose couldn't have chosen a worse day to make a show.

"You said that' fore," Hermione said as she looked at her father straight on, and he knew she was right.

"Yes, I know, and sometimes your father might make promises he cannot keep. The reason is that I cannot control her, she can do whatever she wants to, however, I will try harder to make her leave you alone. Is that ok, pumpkin?"

Grant held the little witch to his chest; he loved his daughter so much and felt frustrated that he was unable to stop the horrible woman from intruding into their lives. Lucius had been right, this was a war and must be fought like one.

Marguerite wished she could tell her father about his great-grandchild, how powerful and how good she was. It might bring him some solace to know his mark in the world wasn't all dark, and his great-grandchildren promised great hope. What she had seen today, she would treasure until the day she died. The thought that the children could had been lost to the dark, greatly pained her.

Draco, Harry and Frankie were chasing the dogs. The oldest of the pack, was no longer limping, everyone had received a blessing from the healer pixies. Paul had been told the healing and wished he could have seen it. Further tests would reveal that he had not suffered any cardiac damages, he was told he was extremely healthy. He knew it otherwise.

Sirius was re-assessing his defense of Muggles in general. To be sure, there were some rotten eggs amongstq the Muggles. Rose was the other side of the coin of his family, just about the same mentality. If there were lots of Muggles like her, magical beings were in danger, and it was important to keep their cover. Maybe Lucius was right, there wasn't not dark or light, there was moderation. And there were a lot more Muggles than Magical beings, hence the need for exercising caution was imperative.

**Calling a meeting**—

Remus accompanied Lucius to the Manor and made a Floo call to Arthur. They had decided to call the meeting for early the next day. They wanted to be gone by the weekend, just in case Rose hadn't been deterred.

"Molly, is Arthur in?" Remus asked.

Molly observed the young wizard, he was looking good, "He isn't here; he is out with the older boys. Come for a cup of tea."

Remus remembered she wasn't a friend, "No thanks, I am going out with a friend, please tell him I won't need the book after-all, I found my own at the small Muggle store just at the edge of Diagon Alley."

"I will tell him," Molly sounded annoyed, she wanted to talk to Remus. He was dressed very fine, like a young Lord and looking well fed and healthy. . Something was amidst, she needed to go to Hogwarts and talk to Albus.

Remus had really passed a coded message to Arthur. He would contact them later today if Molly passed the information. He donned a wizard's robe and went by the Ministry. Lucius left a few minutes later.

Lucius went by to purchase Portkeys for Australia for his family albeit they were not going there. He just wanted to make whoever to believe that was their indented destination. He would pay extra to start the trip from his home, and then they would drive on of his modified cars to the continent.

Remus was able to contact Moody. "Remus, I have some information you might want to hear, Albus has been inquiring if Lucius has made a claim for Harry's guardianship, and if he had rights to. Imagine his surprise when he found out that Narcissa is next of kin with Andromeda. He overlooked that connection. He has gone to talk to Andy. One of you must contact her."

Those were not good news, not at all. Lucius and Narcissa would need to make peace with Andromeda.

"I will tell Lucius. He wants you to meet with us at Malfoy Manor, a late breakfast, at 9:00 sharp." Moody was excited to be invited to eat again, and he couldn't get over that he was working with Lucius Malfoy; but then he would do whatever to correct all wrongs.

"Will do, Arthur isn't here today, he is on vacation, at home."

"I know, but can you go by his house and let him know? Molly knows something is up." Remus shook his hand and left. He wanted to go back to Elly, he had only been able to kiss her a couple of times since the time they had made love. He was hopping for a second session. It was going to be hard leaving her behind. He still didn't know about Elly's decision.

Granger Manor

It was getting late and Maddy and Kelly just had one more night at home after tonight. They were both anxious to have some time alone with their wizards, but it was difficult with some many people around. Marguerite knew about young love and had the solution.

"Maddy, Elly, why don't you play some pool, or listen to music at the game room tonight, we, the old folk, will go to bed early, the children can stay in a room together and Mrs. Jones will watch them."

"I am going to bed early, "Lucius said, he wanted his witch, he needed her since the last days had been very stressful, Narcissa agreed, "yes, I am terribly tired as well." She was glad that Lucius wanted to sleep but she had serious doubts those were his intentions.

Grant just wanted time alone with Jeanie, to love her and forget the fear of nearly losing his father today, Jeanie was all for it, she wanted his body covering hers.

Rodolphus had no interest to stay up once he heard Narcissa was going to bed, "I am turning in," he said goodbye.

Kelly asked Rabastan, "Mr. Lestrange, are you also going to bed early?"

He smiled, "Only if you are Miss L'Orc," and he lowered his voice, "I just hate to go to bed all alone."

"Take one of the dogs, they love company, "she laughed.

Sirius was figuring out how to convince Maddy to skip the games and join him at his room, and then he changed his mind. Maddy wasn't a slag but his body wanted a good witch wrapped around his body.

Maybe he could get a few good kisses; it was part of he was planning ahead for the future. He knew that he wanted his own family, but not before settling some outstanding debts.

Rabastan offered Kelly his am, which she graciously took. He put his free hand above the hand holding on to him, and started its maddening massage. He hoped for sometime alone, he was dying to find out the taste of the shapely lush lips.

* * *

Next chapter. Romance is in the air, goodbyes and promises. Remus finds some unexpected news.


	38. Interlude 4 Love is in the Air

JKR owns it all

Thanks to everyone, thanks and many thanks for the many reviews. I have been remiss to answer all of them. Writing has been painful but it is getting better.

This is a two part interlude about the new pairings. All the relationships will not be resolved at once. There has to be something left for later.

I want to thanks Savva for always giving me that extra encouragement, advise and serve as my sounding board. Also special thanks go to Irmorena.

This part contains adult situations. Do it at your own risk.

Thanks again for all the support.

* * *

**LOVE INTERLUDE IN TWO ACTS**

**Elly and Remus**

Elly and Remus picked up Frankie and Evie, and headed for their room. Remus wanted Elly badly and didn't know how to go about it. Since the kids had disappeared and then found, it was as if their encounters hadn't existed.

Remus had been walking around and wanting to jump the blond, curly-haired witch, all day long. He couldn't remember a time before when he had been in such disgraceful state of randiness, for what it seemed every waking second.

They were in her suite; the children had their pajamas on and were asleep before opening the room's door. The couple tucked them into the cots set for them in her receiving room. Elly wasn't letting them out her sight in this house; or, not until they were like twenty or getting married.

The windows were open, allowing the cool air into the room. The night sky was clear, and the outside lighting filtered through the stained glass windows. She lit a scented candle upon entering the room, and turned her sound system to a mixed collection of Mozart pieces.

Remus stood near of the bed and observed her go through the motions. Anything to avoid looking at the bed, where all he could see was her naked body on top of the soft cotton sheets, her slender frame with the full breasts writhing under him; he could see his cock glistening with her moisture after each short stroke; his hand touching her curves, her hardened nipples, the feel of her soft skin; her hand on his buttocks, touching, going much lower and caressing him between –.

"Remus, Remus?" Her voice sounded a mile away.

"Hmm," he answered. He could hardly speak and didn't want to talk, but kissing would be just fine.

"I have a question. Tomorrow, after the meeting, would you like to see my apartment, I need to go by and could use some company." Elly held his hand squeezing it.

Liquid lust heated his veins to boil, his gut clenched, and his cock jumped, "Is that an invitation to see your room as well" His voice was silky and husky.

She smiled, "Only if we can be very fast."

She tried not to laugh at the way he blushed; he was so shy! She was wondering if he would ever relax. She was wondering how to make a first move, maybe, he needed prodding.

"When I get there, I must call my office before I start to pack. I don't want to call from here; my office switch board registers all the phone numbers the agents call, to and from, for future use, and I want to keep this place private."

She didn't tell him that Avery, and Yaxley who was Evan's cousin and recent beau, often called on her to visit, have tea, see the children, and often to talk about Evan. And as of lately, they insisted upon Evan's parents being told about the children.

She needed to call a number Yaxley had given her to leave messages; she would let them know she was going away for a while. And she didn't want them to know about this house or number. Her parents had no idea Evan had been a Death Eater who died fighting for their cause. Her house of cards was tumbling down, or it seemed that way. This was another reason to leave for a while.

As for the Lestranges, she had only seen once or maybe twice. At the time, her hair had been very long, and she had been four years younger. Now she wore glasses instead of contact lenses, at least most of the time.

Rabastan was always in his room when he stayed at the Malfoy Manor whenever she had attended balls there. As for Rodolphus, she had seen him once with his beautiful and feared wife. Neither had recognized her so far. She hoped they didn't ask about Evan.

"Elly? Hello, Elly?" Remus was calling her from wherever she had gone to. He had no way to know what was going through her mind, and he worried that he might have said something wrong.

"Excuse me, Remus. Sorry about that. I was remembering why I hate to give out my number."

Give out her number? What was she talking about? What numbers, was he alluding to a secret number?

His confusion only lasted a moment. Ah, the phone number. He loved telephones. They should all have one. He had asked if a person could have one to carry when you went out the house. He thought that would be handy. They had laughed, and told him maybe in the near future. He still wondered why not.

Her voice filtered again, he had missed part of her conversation; darn, he was too randy too concentrate or pay attention, and his mind wandered. She was telling him about going to pack. Pack where was she going? He paid attention.

"I work for a special group; they will need to find someone fast. I have accepted to join the Malfoy and Grant's family. Frankie was crying after you left walking with Sirius. He heard Draco is going away, and was very, very upset. Especially when he found out they are second cousins or something like it." She was standing right by him, still holding his hand.

Remus heart was beeping inside his ears and Moony was howling with joy. He wanted to hear it again; he must be dreaming But what came out was, "I thought you had said it was impossible, and you would come and visit as often as you could." He held on to her hand and could feel her hand trembling.

'Human, are you telling our mate not to come? ' Moony wanted it to close the human's mouth and stop him from saying anything else and making the witch upset.

At once, she tried to pull her hand away; maybe she she had assumed too much, Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Elly reprimanded herself and answered too fast.

"You don't have to be around me all the time; I know you have a job and tutor the children. I just thought it would be nice—." Her voice was teary; she had jumped the gun and assumed her feelings were reciprocated. That was her, always assuming and opening herself to be hurt.

Remus realized there was a misunderstanding, and he stopped her in mid-sentence. His lips descended upon hers, and his tongue made love to her mouth. Their kisses erased all the tension away. Her arms went around his neck whilst he embraced her close to his body.

"Why wait until tomorrow?" she whispered. "We could be real quiet," Elly offered as she pulled up his jumper and shirt. She wanted him right at that instance, she was melting.

"We don't have to," He pulled his wand and casted a strong silencing charm, but only one way because he wanted to hear the children.

He picked her up in his arms for the couple steps around the tall foot board, and upon reaching the large inviting bed, he sat with her across his lap then made a flourish with his wand and made their clothes appear neatly folded over a chair.

"I like the way you handle your wand." She meant it, he had a good style.

"I know it." He chuckled, as he pushed his thigh to make contact with her warm heat.

"You are a very bad wolf." She bit his neck, and his eyes turned gold.

"I know, a very bad hungry wolf," his voice was hungry and thick. Moony demanded that tonight should be the marking time; Moony had whispered she was a wolf, bad Moony.

'Dear boy time to mark, we cannot loose her. One mate per wolf, and she is clearly ours. Please don't mess it. Do remember, wolves like Fenrir might find her equally suitable,' Moony told Remus. He was putting him on notice, he was polite.

'Shut up, or else,' Remus softly growled to Moony. His mind was already too busy with the naughty witch on his lap, and her very fast hands. His kind of witch, not that he had that much experience. She was straddling him now, oh yes, and her hands were, —.

When her hands reached her target, Remus eyes rolled behind his eyelids. "Yes, mine," and he growled again. She loved the growls; they made her weak with desire.

**Rabastan and Kelly**

Everyone had left. Grant picked up Harry and Hermione. All the children were in pajamas and all had fallen asleep. As Elly, they were apprehensive after the incident, well knowing there were no more dangers, and wards had been set over the entire perimeter. The children were staying in a smaller room next to theirs. But they couldn't wait to be alone.

Dobby had made sure the fires were fed; just enough to dispense the evening chill from the rooms, outside the night was pleasantly fresh.

The windows were open and the night birds and bugs sang away around the country home. Both loved this, the fresh country air and the relative privacy of being away from the city.

The room was not the size of the central drawing room. This one was cozier; there were two sets of sofas, divans, a piano, and a large area for the children to play, a telly, and great sound equipment. The later was the one thing all the Wizards coveted, they loved the speakers filtering the music, and the ability to control so many songs.

Meanwhile, the two couples left in the smaller drawing room stayed on their own corners, so to speak. They were both aware this was their last chance to talk privately and more than a few words; because come tomorrow, they would be packing, eating a formal dinner, and the time would be naturally limited. Sirius sat by the piano laughing at something Maddy was telling him.

At the other end of the room, standing by the fireplace, Kelly and Rabastan stood.

"Miss L'Orc," Rab started, he had her hand on his, working its magic with his sensuous caresses.

"Please, once again, Kelly, my name is Kelly Marie," her voice was very soft and languid.

"Then, you must call me by my given name, Rabastan. Dolphin called me Rab when I was young, and He still does." He smiled to her with longing in his eyes. "If you would my sweet lady, please call me Rab, it would greatly please me."

Kelly was not an innocent, but Rab felt out her league. She had met many handsome wizards, but none like the Lestrange brothers. Rabastan reminded her of a dark knight.

She wondered for the hundredth time how it would feel to be kissed and made love by him. He had flirted non-stop; her hand and wrist felt oversensitive from his sensual caresses, and from his extended contact. Shep had changed her knickers several times today, she needed something.

"May I tempt you with a stroll in the garden? The night is warm and wonderful. I think if you would pick up a light wrap, it would be sufficient," His voice was seductive and full of promise.

She quickly accepted his proposal to get her away from the house. Maybe something would happen in the dark. She wished to be more like Maddy. She made her own dates, called the blokes she wanted and was not shy about her needs. Jeanie was also like Maddy, afraid to give their hearts.

Rabastan didn't feel comfortable courting the witch around her parents. His wandless magic was powerful but no match for an angry father-in-law with a muggle weapon.

He had no idea about sexuality and the Muggle world. Her family certainly had an equivalent social standing as that of any Pureblood of his station, and he could only assume that the same conservative protocols would apply.

She ran and grabbed a summer coat and a cotton scarf. Maddy was still talking to Sirius but broke away from her conversation to ask her a question.

"Kelly, do you all want to go out tonight, maybe do some dancing?" It had been Sirius idea; they were in the country, and the likelihood of meeting magical folk was slim. It didn't sound risky

.

"Err, we are going for a stroll," Kelly blushed.

"Maybe you will meet us in the pool room later?" Sirius lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, maybe, that sounds like a plan." She didn't want to commit.

Sirius had just changed his plans. If the bird didn't know how to play billiards he could teach her some moves. And there was the piano; he knew most birds fell hard for the sensitive musician persona. He was very tired and staying home had gained appeal.

Rabastan was waiting for her just outside the door to the gardens. The two youngest of the five dog pack were already outside, with three of the younger Irish Wolfhounds.

"You are so formal; I think is rather charming. By the way, didn't you think Mimi's power is awesome, well all the children are awesome? That woman Rose, she is so horrible. I wanted to hex her, but it was already bad enough." Kelly started talking right away as she took Rabastan's arm.

"Yes, she is rather spectacular. It is important to keep her abilities hidden from the outside world. In the wars to be fought, a power like hers would be sought after by many."

Rabastan could already see the Dark Lord harnessing her powers for victory. She would heal him over and over again, but his darkness would consume her. If being inside of Rodolphus had been bad—, he had to stop that train of thought.

He tactically changed the conversation to matters closer to his heart. "Kelly, your name is lovely. It suits you. I had not heard of such a name before." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it with open lips, and allowed his tongue to taste her wrist and her hand.

The soft skin, its slightly salty flavoring, and its fragrance hit his groin like a Bludger; he was instantly aching for her. He had been twenty when he was sent to Azkaban, and sexual experiences had been limited to heated snogs at Hogwarts, being raped by males or by Bella, and forced to copulate with whores during the revels. She was something of a brand new experience for the former Dark wizard.

Before, he realized, just a few steps from the house, far enough to be behind the first line of trees, his arms were around her. And he was bending her to get to her lips. He was nearly a third of a meter taller than her. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck.

His lips were tentative. First he reveled on the texture of her lips and caressed her lips with his. His tongue gently pushed between her lips and at once her tongue engaged his. It was all it took; he explored her mouth and she did the same.

"Kelly," he murmured.

Each kiss made him want to trace the entire length of her body with his mouth. He needed more but not there.

He stopped, and pulled her along with him. He wanted to get farther away. The privacy a nearby gazebo offered beckoned. He couldn't wait to get to the gazebo before Kelly and he began.

They had walked in silence for five minutes; his strong hand around her waist, his fingers gracing right below her breast. Their hips touching, his hand hot on her body, the temptation to have her made his breathing hard and couldn't go any longer and embraced her again. The gazebo felt miles away and any place was suitable.

It all went down very fast. Her leg was wrapped around his thigh in an attempt to get closer to him. He was doing the same, wanted pressure and friction on his throbbing prick. She was trying her best to be quiet, knowing her tendency to be very vocal.

His kisses were robbing her of any rational thought. There, oh yes, now she could feel his hardness, dear Lord, he was big. She pressed hard against him. His hand lowered right above her bum, and with the other hand brought her tight closer to him. The hand in the bum lowered and massaged her bum. With a slow grind, Rabastan rubbed his cock against her.

"I want you, gods, I want to have you, forgive me but I want my flesh piercing yours," desperation tinged his voice.

A loud whimpering moan escaped her lips, and at once, a large hound knocked Rabastan away from Kelly. It was Guy's youngest male. He put his paws over the wizard's chest, pinned the man down, and growled protectively. The other dogs just sat.

Both Kelly and Rabastan were laughing non-stop. It was comic relief. His name was Scooby after some show Kelly used to watch.

"Scooby let go, now," Kelly admonished. Scooby looked at her questioning. The other pooches were looking at Scooby as if he was a daft dog. They had seen it all, and the young dohe didn't know about humans and their mating rituals.

Scooby saw her eyes, so obediently yet reluctantly, let go of Rab. Kelly offered her hand to help him up. Impulsively, Rabastan pulled her down with him. They were exactly behind the trunk of a large elm.

* * *

A/N Second part in a couple of days.

Do read Love Expectations, the period fic, it is a very hot Dramione, a remake of a Dickens, and it features magical creatures.

I also re-wrote a short story, Arthur's Reflections, and added one chapter. It is about Arthur Weasley and his favorite daughter Hermione. Arthur will fall in love with a Granger, not Hermione, and he will get a second chance at love. And it is about Hermione's selfless life and her loves, Adrian and an old love.

My great warm thanks to everyone who takes the time to review.


	39. Interlude 4 2 Prowlers and love

**Chapter 40: Interlude 4 - Two Prowlers and love **

Disclaimer. JKR owns HP.

The story, plot and non HP characters are mine.

Thanks to everyone for reading my work, and for the many reviews. I have been remiss to answer all of them. And now I am having a hard time with come of the FFnet changes, it makes it hard to answer them.

Enjoy it. Ah, yes, we are still on Adult chapters.

**Somewhere in the United Kingdom's Countryside- 1984**

**Prowlers, Dogs and Love at First Sight-**

Scooby saw her eyes and obediently, yet, reluctantly let go of Rab. Kelly offered her hand to help the fallen wizard; and Rabastan none too slow, pulled her down with him. They were exactly behind the trunk of a large Elm.

He wondered if they should get up to find the gazebo, but decided they were just fine where they were. No more interruptions and besides, the mowed grass was soft, the ground was warm, and after being locked for years, this was paradise.

He scooted back with her, his lips instantly on hers. She straddled him with her feet tucked under her legs.

The dogs sat a little farther, they wished to check around and to guard, only Scooby kept an eye on the wizard, you never knew, and once in a while the large wolfhound would let out a discontented 'woof.'

Rabastan forgot where he was, his warm hands, caressing with fervor, moved from neck, to her head, and back to her face. He could not get over how soft she was, and how sweet was her fresh fragrance. She had a light citrus perfume with a hint of melon, a summery fragrance which suited her. Her long hair fell in waves down her back, and he found out it was also silky and soft. He pulled away, wanting to slow down, just to look and savor the moment.

Her fragrance was erasing the last memory traces of the small cell. The filthy place, where his brother and he had rotted alive, was fading from his mind and in the process replaced with happier memories of the warm witch loving him.

The night was clear, and there was enough moonlight combined with the powerful perimeter lights that trickled behind the bushes and trees, affording some visibility.

The chirps of night-bugs, the occasional hoot of an owl, the songs of the night larks, along with the croaking of loud frogs, provided an exquisite musical background.

Rabastan, who had been locked for close to four years, loved the cacophony of sounds in the country side, there were two small streams, and in the night silence, the running water sounds accompanied the living creatures' songs.

The beauty of this place conjured an enchantment to make the evening perfect, but when he added the soft body in his arms to the mix, it made his night just magical.

His nose breathed her skin deeply, he needed to taste it; Kelly felt his lips kissing the hollow of her neck, her ears, her brow, her jaw-line. Each kiss set her on-fire; really, she didn't remember such gentleness matched with so much passion. She wanted more. Her hands caressed his head, his neck and down his back, and found their way inside his shirt's collar wanting to feel his warm skin under her hands.

With one hand on her lower back, the other hand ventured down her neck, right above her breasts. His fingers graced the top of her breasts. The other hand moved it on top of her knee, burning her skin as he caressed transmitting his desire with his fingers. His breaths came out in spurts; his whispers needy and urgent.

He wanted to taste her nipples, to touch her sex, and to run his tongue along her entire body; and, alas, he was keenly aware of the little time the could spend together; he wasn't happy knowing her departure in less than two days. Gods, he must make good use of his time, and on that thought, he lifted his hips from the ground wanting to make closer contact with her.

Kelly was in a fog. Her hands stroked his face, his ears, and his neck. She wanted to unbutton his shirt to kiss his bare chest, but wasn't confident enough to do so. She also wished to slide her hand inside his trousers and feel his desire for her.

Their mouths would occasionally touch with small desperate kisses. Her mouth covered his face and neck with feverish kisses, as she sat closer to his groin, unfurled her legs, and wrapped her legs behind his bum. The moment her heat touched his hard erection, he whimpered. He could feel her wet heat through his thin summer trousers.

"Kelly, Kelly, oh love." He rested his head on her shoulder. How easy it would be to move her knickers and just slide in, "I want you, and I need to feel _your body with mine." He whispered in an agonized plea to grant him access, to grant him something. _

His hips were engaged in a slow sensual rhythm, as their bodies seek more contact, each wanted to feel the others one's heat, to feel the other one's presence. He wanted to stretch on the soft grass with her on top, and for her to do her will.

"Touch me, please," she whispered, "It is okay. Touch me, feel me all over." She hoped he would echo her request, she wanted to touch him.

In cue, his hand went under her blouse. The feel of her hot skin made him cry. "Cherie, amour," he pushed her back just a little so he could lower his face. His mouth went down further, kissing her neck following a downwards trail and arrived at one of her nipples.

She moved his hand gently away and unbuttoned her blouse. His hand moved the fabric aside.

His hands were hot to the touch, the roughened hands felt substantial, alive on her body. She wanted more.

And he wished the moon was brighter; he wanted to see, and it was way too dark, oh well, his trembling fingers pushed down one of the bra cups.

Kelly held her breath; the heat between her thighs melted her insides. She felt the moisture running down onto her lacy knickers onto his trousers; she raised her bottom a little and moved some until she felt the top of his erection and lowered herself. Oh yes, now she could feel it and cried in frustration.

"I want you, Kelly," his voice broken by his labored breath. "Gods, I want to at least feel you. May I?"

"Aha," her voice was not working.

A loud hitched breath and a groan, escaped his lips when he felt her heat upon him, pushing and going over his hardened erection. His lips closed around her nipple, and he couldn't stop his prick from seeking further contact with her. He pressed his hips against her time and time again, and loud moans filled the night.

His hand was on her knee and moved up her thigh, he stopped halfway, and she waited for him to go up, "Yes, please," her voice but a whisper.

"Do touch, touch me," her voice soft and encouraging, his hand went further up. She felt a finger just at the edge of her knickers, around the top of her mound, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. She could not even breathe waiting to see what he would do.

He had barely touched the side of her nub, and a wave of spasms made her cry. "No, more," her voice coming out in spurts, she wanted more.

That is not what he heard instead he did, "No more," as in, stop what you are doing.

Suddenly he pushed back. "I am sorry, "his breath was uneven when he pulled her face towards him. He rubbed his check against hers, then he held her chin with the hand so busy just seconds before. "I am sorry; I just want you too much. Never, ever before just like this."

Kelly stopped moving, what was wrong? Why was he sorry? What had she done, she was suddenly ashamed. He thought less of her?

"Am I taking excessive liberties Miss L'Orc, I mean Kelly?" His voice sounded concerned. Rabastan didn't want this for one day. He wanted her for the long run; he knew this deep inside. And maybe he had blown it.

She pushed her forehead on his shoulder, and he ran his fingers through her hair while his mind raced. Hers did as well.

He knew how he felt since he had first seen her, and it had been the same for Rodolphus with Cissy. It was their way, they knew the moment they met their witch.

He knew how to court, and she was his intended although not yet betrothed and he had not yet asked. Regardless, he had clearly exceeded his bounds; you kept your hands of your witch at least until your betrothal.

But oh gods, he wanted her, and had she been offended and had to ask him to stop? Maybe, he should ask for her hand? Was it too soon? He would marry her tomorrow, no point in waiting, for what? He at least should tell her his intentions, and she would understand that he wasn't taken advantage of her.

He had already decided that he wanted her forever, and had told Rodolphus just yesterday. He shrugged his shoulders, "Do what you must, I married the wrong sister, do what you wish."

And Dolphus had looked over his book, right at him "Ask her, it is your call; but you must tell her about me, it is only fair." Rabastan had given him a nasty look and left him behind. But he said first, "I won't wait for you to be free," and he heard Rodolphus chuckle.

She didn't know about his family; if one brother met his beloved, the other one would fall in line and in love. It was their way, one of the brothers would marry his witch, and the other would accept his choices. The elder born usually made the choice.

Rodolphus choice had been unsuitable for Rabastan. Rodolphus had married in anger over Cissy and in love with the Dark, but he had never loved Bella. And he, Rabastan, had never liked or accepted Bella. There could not be children in the union without both brothers' seeds, and the child had to be conceived during a love act. Some old curse nobody knew how to remove.

Kelly observed the wizard deep in thought while he played with her hair. She wondered if this wizard were for real. She would be twenty-two in August, had dated plenty and had a couple of boyfriends. Sex, she had a few times and nothing to brag about, and it had mostly happened when she had too much to drink.

American wizards expected sex after a couple of dates, and to them it was a rather casual affair. She had only dated a few British boys, and they were not much better, except they were afraid of her father. But not once, she had been asked if they had taken too much from her, or if they had been careless with her feelings. Lord, just for this alone, she had fallen for this strange Wizard.

They had been quiet for a few minutes; when she decided to take the bull by the horns.

"I will tell you when is too much. However we can stop right now if you are uncomfortable. We will be back in five weeks, and we can take on from where we left off."

She whispered, hoping this was not the end of their night. She still wanted more and wished to give him pleasure

He chuckled embarrassed, his face on the crook of her neck. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"So where were we?" His lips went around her nipple, bit her lightly, and she smiled.

Indeed, they started right at the point from where they left-off. She moved forward, and his hand slipped under her skirt.

He didn't hesitate, and his hand caressed her thigh, then let go of her nipple, and held on to her lower back. He was so aroused that his lips felt heavy, he just set his lips on top of hers and exchanged their troubled breathing.

He wanted to open the fasteners of his trousers when felt her hand above his trousers' waist band. His fingers were moving her soaked knickers to the side and could feel her legs trembling, her reaction made him even harder, and aware of a tightening on the bottom of his back making its way to his groin.

He wasn't thinking of the implication, wanting to feel her hand on him. He moved his hand from her back to open the buttons on his waist band. He grabbed her fingers and slid her hand inside. Her hand reached for the wet head, and he emitted a strangled sound when her fingers touched it. He pushed on her hand and repeated the motion.

He slid a finger to open her labia and in seconds found her nub, "Wet, so warm, "his voice was thick and slow.

Her fingers couldn't go further down; there was simply not enough room inside the tailored fit trousers. Hence, she caressed him as the enclosed space allowed, while he pushed onto her hand. She felt his body tensing and his finger massing around her clit. He jerked a couple of time, and she knew he was about to come.

Seeing him falling apart for here nearly did it for her. She had to bite her lips not to cry out.

Almost, she was almost there, when they heard a strange sound, Rabastan couldn't care, he was past that, he felt the burning, the ache, yes, an echo inside his head, _sweet, lovely witch_, yes, yes, but there was nothing he could do at this point but ride the orgasmic wave.

She heard a noise along his soft moans, and with extreme speed and regret, she moved aside trying to get off him. The dogs were all growling, he groaned in protest when her hand pulled out, and her body moved back breaking their contact. He tried unsuccessfully to pull her towards him, but Kelly wouldn't budge. It could be her father looking for Scooby, damn.

Nevertheless, he held on to her arms with a tight grip. He moaned softly while his burning seed spurted for what it seemed minutes. His head pushed back onto the tree and his torso arched. He whispered "Je t'aime, I love you ma petite" in the throws of the orgasm. _Gods, she had made him come and hard_.

Sadly, she didn't hear, she was in alert, all her senses diverted to danger, and Rabastan was about to see one angry witch.

Now, they both heard voices. She didn't recognize them; there were at least two of them. So she ordered the dogs, "Ruhe, silence."

She was suddenly very afraid. He grabbed her hand, and reached for his—, merde, he didn't have a wand.

A/N Tomorrow the third part of this long interlude.


	40. Iterlude 4 3 Love and dogs

**Chapter 41: Iterlude 4 3 Love and dogs **

**Disclaimer. JKR, JKR JKR.**

Thanks to everyone for reading my work, thanks and many thanks for the many reviews. I have been remiss to answer all of them.

I send each and every one of my readers a wish for a wonderful day the day you read this. I have faith this will be so. What is magic but the event of the extraordinaire, we can all make it happen.

Thanks my dear Savva, a most talented witch, I am still your biggest fan, you are a joy.

**Last time**

With extreme speed and regret, she moved aside. He moaned in protest when her hand moved, and she broke the contact. He tried unsuccessfully to pull her towards him, nevertheless, he held on to her arms, with a tight grip. He groaned softly while his burning seed burst for what it seemed minutes. His head pushed onto the tree, and his torso arched. He whispered "Je t'aime," in the throws of the orgasm. _Gods, she had made him come and hard._

Sadly, she didn't hear, she was in alert, all her senses diverted to danger, and Rabastan was about to see one angry witch.

Now, they both heard voices. She didn't recognize them, but there were at least two of them. At once she ordered the dogs, "Ruhe, silence."

She was suddenly very afraid. He grabbed her hand, and reached for his—, merde, he did not have a wand.

**Love, Prowlers, Witches and dogs.**

"Be careful, the dogs, do you have the tranquilizer darts?" It was one of the men earlier. Grant's magic display had been **Obliviated **from the intruders, but the other memories were left intact, and now they were back.

Rabastan held her hand and kissed it. He was sorry, and almost wanted to tell her he had spilled like a lad as she removed her hand, during the interruption. He was glad it was dark, and she wouldn't find out. He had casted a wandless _Scourgify_ on his trousers. His mind wasn't yet clear.

The dogs were growling but had not yet advanced. They were standing around their humans, protecting them. They were all well trained.

"You stay," Kelly ordered the dogs pulling her wand from a shoulder bag.

"Scooby, Prowler you come, ruhe, schnell." She ordered, and they followed. She indicated to Rabastan to go the left, she knew of a small path that ran just to the side from the larger path they must be coming from.

His mind was still on the events seconds before, and he wondered if she had an orgasm.

She hadn't, the noise had stopped her, he was sure his hand hadn't felt her having one. Remembering that, he brought his finger to his nose to clear an imaginary bug, and the smell made him smile, so sweet, so sexy. She looked up and saw him licking his finger as they approached the source of the voices, and turned bright red. Wizards, his mind on sex while they approached dangerous intruders.

Rabastan was annoyed and angry; he wanted to be with her, and instead they were after the nasty goons from earlier. They should have been killed. He had learned from early in his life that some lives were not worth sparing. His fathers had told him that, and he knew it to be the truth.

How was it the woman early today, the old nurse, was allowed to call his Healer Pixie a devil's spawn? If it had been his home, Miss Rose would be history. She needed to die; he would talk to Rodolphus and Sirius. All of them had agreed, it had to be done; not killing her was dangerous for everyone.

Kelly was thinking this might be a bad idea, how did they come in? They had a night guard, however the property went on for a while, and they could have come from the forest side. She wished one of the Grangers were around because they would know the property better, and also hoped nothing had happened to the guard, he could be a hostage, and there weren't many guards.

The voices were getting louder; it was the photographer guy with two young thugs. The thugs were carrying some type of weapon. Kelly recognized the guns, dart guns. They had used them at the reserve, where she had worked during her half-gap year in Africa.

They could kill a dog with the wrong dose. She made a decision. She casted a spell unknown to Rabastan and three ropes descended from nowhere, if they had been wizards, the ropes would have been ineffective providing the wizards were fast enough; Rabastan thought.

They were not looking up, and before they knew the ropes had tightened around them, at the same time Scooby had brought them down, jumping on each one of them. She whistled for the other dogs, and they all came barking.

The three men keep looking up to see where were the trees, there were none, they had assumed a net dropped from a tree.

"They are using magic, Rose was telling the truth. We will be millionaires with this type of report!" Phillips mouthed unwisely, once he figured out the impossibility of the ropes.

"No, you won't." Kelly answered in a cold voice.

She casted a version of full body bind, that lasted 20 hours if not released, and an old fashioned memory charm, taught at her Salem school, which totally erased the last day from their minds, replacing with a day of drinking excessively. Then hanged their bodies from tree branches, and they resembled trapped bugs ready to be eating by a spider.

"They will remain there until the morning when someone has the time and comes out to clean out the trash." She said indifferently.

Rabastan was in awe. "You don't play around with your wand, do you?"

"I don't, do you want to know what else I casted? They will find their bodies nut-less, at least until the next full moon." She laughed, he wasn't sure if one should laugh about castration. She was one feisty petite witch.

His great desire for her was tempered by his body's weakness, he was beat. He still was healing, and the events tonight and today had drained completely.

Damn, he had forgotten to close his mind to Rodolphus before engaging with Kelly, there was no telling if his brother had chosen to do so. Some strange echoes heard during his time with the witch made him suspicious and angry. Courting, was a time alone with his witch.

It had been a faux-pass and not fair to the witch, if Dolphus had allowed the images flow into his mind, he would have 'joined' them and he would had lived their encounter. Maybe he hadn't, after all Rabastan always closed his mind to his brother when he was with Bella, by choice that was true.

For a moment he felt better, and then he realized that Rodolphus had looked at the witch with more than a passing interest. He was unhappy for not thinking ahead.

At home, he went with her to notify Mr. Jones, who called the front gate. The guard was okay, the nasty trio must have found a way inside the estate. The security agency would be called to examine. Rabastan made a note to work potent wards for the entire property, first thing tomorrow, before they went to the meeting.

He walked her to her room, and gave her a short chaste kiss. He knew than a little more than that, tired or not, he would make his way inside her room. And he wanted to take his time. She was worth it.

And there was a tomorrow, however, he had decided to go slowly. He didn't want to be sick missing her, and if he actually was inside of her just once, he wouldn't be able to let her go. What could he do when she was gone back to her studies? He would wither and die, he knew the game.

He wanted to take her in a short trip, maybe to France, to a nice place where they had a bed and were away from angry parents. Or just marry her next time. He smiled at that. This was also not uncommon in his family. And besides he had chosen little Kelly when she was but two or three, he had already waited a 'respectable' time.

It this state of mind, he opened the door to the room shared with his brother, but considering his new status, only until Dolphus was better. Rodolphus was reclined on top of the bed reading a book with a big smirk plastered across his face. He had the appearance of a satisfied wizard, and this fact alone ruffled Rabastan's feathers.

He put the book down and stared at Rabastan who in turn gave him a very nasty look.

"Dolphus tell me you didn't. I don't want to hear you did," Rabastan barked.

"So don't ask, and you won't have to hear it. You have chosen fine, it pleases me, have you told her about us?"

Rodolphus smiled and went back to read his book totally ignoring him. Rabastan stood by the bed right next to Rodolphus. He glared at his older brother, who, in one gracious and fluid movement grabbed Rab's hand, the hand that had touched Kelly's sex.

And before Rabastan could react, he had stuck his nose to it and licked it with the tip of his tongue as Rab yanked his hand away. "Ah, how sweet, heavenly, I cannot wait." Dolphus eyes closed his lips still tasting his tongue.

Rabastan didn't say anything because he couldn't, what a total arse, he was beyond mad; he would never have done that. He slammed the door to the bathroom. Before the door closed, he heard Rodolphus' deep laughter, it was filled with the glee and hope of a young man, with real joy. And he was no longer upset; the happiness to hear his brother laughing so carefree, had made him smile.

And, he said in a soft voice, "Yes, mon frère, if you had been with Kelly, I would have done the same. Oh, yes, I would have been there the entire time, cannot blame you. I guess we will both sleep rather well tonight. But there won't be a next time, no sharing experiences, not before Kelly is informed." Rab shivered, he didn't want to scare her away by telling her.

Kelly couldn't go to sleep. She wanted to go his room, and remembered the brothers slept together. She never wanted to leave this wizard's sight. She brought up the hand that had touched him, to her mouth, and she smelled him on her. No washing her hand tonight, not yet, she had better plans.

**A short peek - Sirius and Madeline**

Sirius played the piano expertly; he put his heart into it, and he did it with the full intent to seduce her. Maddy could see through the net of charm, the one a master at this game had casted. She wasn't a master, even if Kelly thought so, but she could easily see through him. She had seen what unrequited love had done to Peter and wasn't planning to follow his steps.

He would be one hard nut to crack, and Severus had insinuated that triads fascinated both Sirius and him. If that hadn't been a warning, well, what was it? The handsome wizards were an American sales gimmick; you get two for the price of one, not a bad proposition.

Two, but one was Sirius, and he was one dangerous creature full of sexual magnetism. She could see herself with him, but no alone with Sirius, not as the main cog of the relationship wheel; he needed be stabilized by the central cogs.

Madeline was naïve; and we don't always get what we want. She hoped that she could be with him and protect her heart. She was intelligent and should have known that she was fooling herself.

Sirius was unhappy with the results of the night, he didn't get anywhere with Maddy, a short kiss barely touching her lips was as far as he got. He did offer his hand, and they walked holding hands. He felt as a young lad, his hand burning with need just because the object of his affection was holding his hand.

He brought up the hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. She had the same effect on him that Severus had, except magnified; he remembered that fateful day, fighting with Severus, and then kissing him, he had done it to humiliate the skinny snake, but once had not been enough; and later just touching as he had done with James, had not been enough.

Only the Muggle born witches shagged, and also some of the pureblood witches; but he had never gone further than pleasuring each other without intercourse. Whores didn't appeal to him, so his choices were limited. His parents wouldn't have forgiven a Black Half-Blood bastard grandchild, and he was tired of making them hate him.

Wizards were safer, no pregnancies that way. It was unfortunate, because he knew that even Severus would never be enough; he was hungry for 'his own witch', but only as a concept.

Now, what was going on with this witch? He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never fallen for a bird, or at least never this hard. He wanted to be one with her, and he was sure that once wouldn't be nearly enough. And this beautiful bird was the daughter of his allies. In other words, she was a respectable witch, and those came with a wedding vow and with a life-bond.

He shrugged his shoulders; he had been put away for a while, it was to be expected. Maybe he was being delusional, and that was why touching her hand left him wanting for more. It would all pass and get better, but sadly, he knew better.

Yup, he was also fooling himself. Although, he finally accepted his feelings for Severus, and he recognized his deep affection and his physical needs for the wizard that he had cried for, he was unaware that Maddy was already burrowing her way into his heart, into a place no-one had entered before.

Sirius was afraid of love, loving his parents had broken his heart; and being denied the companion of his beloved Regulus, had destroyed his hopes.

He knew that Maddy wasn't going to let him inside her bedroom, and this was goodbye until tomorrow. Moreover, he suspected that she could care less about him. He was pouting and seething by the time they reached her door.

However, at the door she told him, "Sirius Black, you are dangerous to my personal, inner safety. And I know how to work with dangerous elements when making a potion or working with unstable chemicals," she looked at him.

He wondered what chemicals were, probably a Yank name for dangerous potion components. He listened with attention.

"I would first try to figure out all the possible ways one could be injured while handling the chemicals, or the ingredients in the case of a potion, or when mixing them together; and with you I am not even sure what those possible ways are. Second, I would never start to work at the laboratory, or at the cauldron, until I have all the needed protection for most events. Once, I was finally ready, I'd get started with the protection at a hand's reach. In other words I would be ready to start the mixing, processing, stirring."

She looked at him to see if he was following, he nodded his head in understanding. He knew where she was going.

"To be precise, with you, I will need to protect my heart from you hurting it, and I don't know how I can do it. And lastly, whenever I work, I also need to know how to clean and treat myself in case of accidental spillage. However, in your case, once I start with you, there won't be a way to bounce back, no cleaning or healing once we get started."

She looked at him intently. His mind was trying to analyze all the information. She was afraid of him and of him breaking her heart. Maybe it should be the other way around.

He listened to the last part, while holding her hand flat on his chest, right above his heart. He wanted her to feel the loud disorganized beat, and how she was wrecking his emotions. He felt ready to cry. This was most disturbing; she was going to be worse for him than Severus. This was what happened to James, poor Wizard.

She started to talk again, "Dear Sirius, with you I am just at step one. And frankly there are too many ways you can hurt me to even consider. Furthermore, having to wait until I find what is needed to protect myself against Sirius Black, might be futile and frankly not doable, it would take me a lifetime." Sirius wanted to tell her she was wrong, that he was equally afraid of her.

"I know there is no protection against natural disasters other than to outrun them, and not even then. So, dear heart, I am willing to bet that before you know it, I will be "working" with you, or at the end of step two, letting all simmer in the hot cauldron. Honestly, I think I am doomed, and I am the caught fish at the end of the line."

At her last word, she held his chin firmly, not allowing his face to move, and brought her face up to his. He waited, ready to pounce on her. He was sure she would kiss him, and who knew what would be next.

With deliberation, she licked along his face along his jaw line, passed his lips quickly, licked his nose tip, and back around, right outside the edge of his lips. To end it, she rubbed her soft lips against his drier ones, but for a second, and let him go. Before he could react, and with great alacrity she closed her door right on his face.

When the door closed, she hugged herself, her heart racing, she was gasping for air. Just the touch of his hand on hers made her want him. Then she had heard his heart, and her insides had turned into a boiling cauldron. She had been right, and had recognized the enemy since the first moment when she had laid her eyes on him. His name was Sirius Black.

Damn wizards, she was a fish out of water, if not just look at her, she couldn't even breathe. Maddy couldn't wait it to fly away; she was in too much danger of forever losing herself. She did not stand a chance with those two wizards, none. She wished to have stayed back at her school, and never have seen the hurricane coming at her.

Sirius frozen by her sudden move, stood right by he door. He could still feel her tongue on his chin and lips as a trail of fire which ran straight into his bollocks. He was fucking hard as steel and didn't want to do a damn thing about it. She was at fault, she had put him in this mess; she needed to help him get-off. He pouted and closed his eyes in deep anger. He would make her help him next time. It was her all her doing, he thought irrationally and unreasonably..

He remained where stood, in a daze and furious, for a few minutes. When he finally unfroze, he started walking away towards his bedroom, still hard and still very distressed. He might have met his match, and he wasn't sure what to do. He needed to talk to someone, but he could bet Remus was shagging the pretty blond witch, his tormentor's sister. Of course, the grand-children of Grindenwald were wicked, what else could you expect? Hadn't he told Remus to run, it was Moony's fucking fault.

Severus was his match; they woke forbidden hungers on each other but they wouldn't infringe on their need to have their own way. Just being near each other would be enough for him.

However, this witch, she was dangerous to his rebellious and independent spirit, and he was afraid of her, even of the fact that she made him extremely randy. She was a fucking raging fire burning him inside. He almost hated her for making feel like this.

Oh yes, she had touched something he didn't know was alive. Something that had stayed coiled and dormant deep inside of his soul, and the pixies had woken it with their healing magic.

He needed to try a new approach. Scared of a bird, never; he was a marauder. Okay, he was now looking forward to the challenge, but he was afraid his wings would soon be clipped. Now he understood, for the first time, how poor James must have felt, trapped without a way out. Fucking witches nothing but fucking trouble.

Now, to more practical things, he had been planning an outing after the meeting tomorrow; he needed to go back by Grimmauld 12. He knew of a catch of old wands. Some rather powerful, and he would even extend two to the Slytherin brothers. Extra wands were illegal, but Blacks had never played by the rules. He also knew where his mother hid a large sum of Galleons and was going to get them.

He would ask Grant to go with him. He didn't want to go into his parental home alone. He assumed the house to be totally empty, and would be too hard on him. And he decided not to go into his empty room at the Granger's home. Tomorrow, he would invite little Mr. Potter to be his roommate, but tonight he was on his own.

Meanwhile, the rug outside Maddy rooms was thick, plush and inviting. It was a lot better than the cot in Azkaban. He found a throw and couple of pillows in an adjacent alcove, made an acceptable dog bed, changed back into his Animagus, and stretched in front of her door, with his nose stuck to the bottom crack.

Better, much better. Sirius could now hear her, and her wonderful feminine smell wafted under the door. It made him happy. This way he could also protect his likely and unavoidable future. Sirius nightmares did not visit even once that evening for the first time in a long time. He slept well not realizing the significance of his actions.

He dreamed of the witch's bare feet over his side; they were small and slender, and anchored him down to their bed, to their love. They were all tired after a wild love session. She was pregnant, and he had changed into his dog in order to keep an eye on the door, they took turns protecting their witch. It was necessary because the Death Eaters were coming back. He licked her feet for reassurance and went to sleep.

**For the greater good**

Inside a dungeon room, at a faraway castle, a tall, pale wizard with a large, straight nose dreamed of a willowy witch with light eyes and wild, long, curly hair. In his dreams, she was wrapped around him, and he was sated after their loving. She was naked, and he could see that her belly was full with child. Severus laid his hand on top of her swollen stomach and slipped his feet under the mutt, it gave him great comfort to touch his beloved ones, the two of them.

He was sleeping too deep and did not hear the Floo being activated.

**-Albus or the thief in the night.**

Albus came in the room; he had slipped a sleeping potion in the tea he had offered Severus earlier, he wanted to look around this room while he slept. The young wizard disturbed him, he was changed. The candle's light revealed the sleeping wizard's serene face. He looked around for something, a letter, a sign he was working against him, and found nothing.

He was untroubled and that bothered Albus. He noticed once again that Severus had changed; he was handsome in a strange way. He looked more like a family Prince wizard, and his hair was clean. And Albus could not put his finger in what had changed about him. The most bothersome part was the darkness that no longer surrounded him.

Albus left the room. It had been a few day since he had first felt eyes following him around the room. The first thing he did after he left Snape's room was to use a Portkey into a lone, cold island in the North Sea.

He went straight into the looking room and sat in front of a glass window, where he could see the prisoner slept on the narrow cot he had transfigured for him.

Gellert was frail, no longer the handsome and beautiful wizard of those years ago, not really true, but he liked to think so. Indeed, he still took care of himself, exercised, shaved, and wrote non-stop, without ink. Or that was what Albus believed.

He had books to read. All Muggle literature, especially selected for him. It was Dumbledore's form of torture. What he didn't know was that Gellert was happy for them, for anything to do.

Gellert had never found out, that he, Albus, had made sure Grindenwald's evil spawn were wiped out the face of the earth.

He didn't personally do it because he wasn't Dark wizard. Besides, he fully understood that killing children was wicked, and had the power to stain your soul. But he had contacted wizards whose wishes were to revenge loved ones killed during the long conflict; the war his former lover had started. Albus had merely pointed the way and gave them funds to make it possible. How could it be his fault? He never told them to kill anyone.

He remembered how angry, and jealous, he had been when he found out Gellert had a family. But he had taken care of that; his children would have followed Gellert's footsteps, of that he was certain. Granted he had never checked how they were being brought up, but he could imagine. It had all been done for the greater good.

A few times, during the sleepless nights, the idea he had done it out jealousy came back to haunt him, but the thoughts were fleeting, that was just not him.

He was about to leave, when the 'sleeping' Dark wizard opened his eyes. He turned around, and smiled looking right at the wall with the magic, invisible window. His smile wasn't sinister; nevertheless, it was full of knowledge and intent.

"Albus, quit playing your games, make sure you have not turned or are turning into me. Power is a seductive lover, and I can see that you have fallen in love with a cold and hard mistress. Too bad you never had a family, I did, and I learned that power is nothing without love, even if I learned that when it was too late. I will die here, but when I do; it will be with the knowledge that I was once loved with the innocent true love that can only be given by your own flesh and blood. I was rich with my children and I knew it. I was a fool because I had it all and hadn't realized it."

Albus was open mouthed when he saw a tear rolling down the evil wizard's cheek.

"And also know, once long ago, inside my twisted heart, I loved a good wizard, not the one he became. Go home and rest and leave me alone with my ghosts, with my innocent, pure babies. Did I tell you my wife was pure and a good mother, my little flowers..."

He turned around in his cot; and he covered with the thin blanket 'his friends' had woven for him and went to sleep. He wanted to be strong to check on his Marguerite tomorrow. He couldn't wait to talk to his little flower and see his great-grand-babies. He smiled, he knew that his wife still watched after this bad wizard and he was still rich.

_Poor lonely Albus, poor man, he would never know the beauty of seeing your babies grow in a beautiful belly_, those were his last thoughts before sleep overtook him.

**A/N Poor Dumbledore, he really did some terrible deeds, and it is amazing how he doesn't see it that way. In his heart, he is a good kind wizard, thus, he finds justifications for all his deeds**

**Next coming up the two or three part last chapter of this time period, sorry about the side love stories, might be again addressed in the future, but not to this extent. They were a treat.**

**Reviews are treasured.**


	41. Father's fears and Reality check

**Chapter 42: Father's fears and Reality check **

JKR owns it all

Thanks to everyone, I do appreciate the many reviews. I have been remiss to answer all of them and now FFnet is misbehaving. Only way to respond is to go to the history and access from there Writing has been painful but it is getting better.

This is a two part interlude about the new pairings while I write the closing chapter for the first part. All the relationships will not be resolved at once. There has to be something left for later.

I want to thanks Savva for always giving me that extra encouragement, advise and serve as my sounding board. Also special thanks go to Irmorena

Thanks again for all the support.-

**Breakfast time**

Birds and bright sunshine roused her from sleep. She groaned. She'd forgotten to close the drapes the night before and now there was no point in staying abed any longer.

She looked at the time, the lighted digital clock read:6:05 A. knew the drill; it took her over a week to get used to the time change. Her usual bed time was between 12:00 and 1:00, when she was in Boston, with the five hours difference it would be just around bed time there.

_Just as well_, she consoled her sleepy self; I have a paper due tomorrow. _Might as well work on it now that I'm awake._

Maddy needed coffee. Granted it was a bad habit, to be addicted to the taste and the accompanying caffeine. It was a hold-over from her days while she lived abroad.

She opened the door to her room and looked down. A big black dog lay sprawled across her doorstep. She crouched, kissed the top of his and burrowed her fingertips gently into his thick fur. Dogs, in general, don't smile.

But this wasn't a 'normal' dog, and he had 'smiled' when her hand caressed him. She quietly slipped back into her room and brought out a blanket-sized light cashmere wrap. It was one she liked to cover her legs with when she read. A strangely warm feeling ran through her when she draped it over the sleeping Animagus.

After getting the job done, she left to get the coffee. She hadn't gone halfway down the long hallway when Draco came around the opposite corridor's direction right behind her, and she missed him. Had she seen him, she would have taken him back to his room; they all had enough scares for a lifetime.

Draco woke up from a vivid nightmare, and started screaming for Mimi, but Narcissa was dead asleep, Lucius wasn't in the room and the elves were helping to bake. When nobody came he took matters in his own hands and ran to find her, and looked wild. Maddy didn't hear him, her back faced him; this was to be expected because she was a zombie until she had her morning caffeine jolt.

He had seen Maddy, but this wasn't his home, and he knew not to scream; besides his attention was captivated by the lump with a fuzzy tail sticking out. He ran to it, and stopped at the sight of Sirius covered with the wrap, fully admiring the pillows and blankets on the floor.

The idea of sleeping in a hallway with his older cousin seemed different and adventurous; something his parents wouldn't allow. So it was that young Draco, without fussing and making as little noise as possible, got under the wrap, held on to Sirius-Dog with one hand around the furry neck, and stuck the free thumb in his mouth; he sighted with content and went back to sleep. Uncle Siri wouldn't let anything bad happen to Draco, no way.

About five minutes later a frazzled Lucius, wearing a robe and bare feet, was looking inside each alcove for Draco. His face was ashen and his eyes disturbed. His family stayed in one of the suites of the L-shaped family wing, but around the corner from Mandy's room, so unless Lucius walked around the the bent corridor, Draco remained hidden t him.

He panicked mostly for his inability to figure out what had happened; Draco slept in the receiving room attached to their bedroom and was fast sleep when Lucius went into the bathroom, ten minutes later when he came out and peeked-in to check on his son, only to find Draco gone. Further inspection revealed that Draco probably moved a nearby chair to unlock the door, pushed it back a bit, not quite back in place, and left.

Lucius was sweating. In the few minutes before he turned the L-shaped intersection and saw him, he had made a decision; first they needed to arrange the trip. Draco wouldn't tolerate sleeping at Malfoy Manor without Mimi around; not after all the things that had happened.

Since before the incident, the children were already inseparable, and now, they were now stuck to one another as if they were extensions of one another. The four children were scared of everything, and especially afraid if one if them wasn't around.

In her capacity as a child-welfare officer, Elly had advised all the adults that it would be a while before the children's' fears abated.

Elly explained that in a few weeks of uneventful days, the incident would be nearly forgotten but the next weeks in between would be touchy, and everyone would have to remember to make allowances for them.

Lucius forgot the warning when Draco wasn't any longer safely tucked in his bed, and all kind of nightmare images circled his mind.

He now knew with certainty that Voldemort was somewhere, in some form or another, and he was alive. This knowledge alone magnified the fear for his son. Horror scenarios carrousel around his mind, he tried to diminish his fears, admonishing his worrisome self that it was natural and that he was overreacting other parents would if their children might be in danger. No, it wasn't working, he was perfectly aware that not every parent had to worry about Voldemort.

Lucius had to assume that the Dark Lord was aware of the little ones he'd sworn to protect. He could only surmise that Voldemort had sensed the power of the children himself, or that the sentient portal had alerted creatures who allied with the monster. Either way, he knew. Perhaps, Voldemort didn't know the identity of the children, or where the portal had been located, nevertheless—. One thing he knew was that one was Harry Potter

In any case, the only way any of the Grangers or Malfoys, or any of others now connected to his son and his mate could act, was to be aware and alert, but first they had to accept that Voldemort knew of their magic, and the war with Voldemort had begun.

His paternal nature feared for his little son. Not that the Dark Lord recognized Draco per se, but that he knew the children existed. The concept of blood-based wards was one he and the others had to investigate and implement. It would be a crucial element to protect Draco, Mimi, and little Harry. Harry that was a beacon attracting Voldemort; he was the baby who had survived a Death Curse and a de-facto enemy of the Dark Lord, but without Harry there was no fight, the Dark Lord would had won.

Now, he just imagined, for brief seconds, that Albus and others found out about Grindenwald's family; and their reactions at their existence and the children's extraordinary powers, and the things they could do together. Lucius shivered at the image.

All these thoughts were firing away in his head when upon rounding the corner he finally spotted the suspicious bundle a little ahead. His mouth was dry and his heart was beating disorderly, when he finally came upon the blanket-wrapped sight.

Lucius smiled with love for his child. Draco knew Sirius, his cousin or uncle as he called him, was the dog. His Pixie was using Sirius as a body pillow; his small body was literally draped over the body of the dog. Lucius, quietly as to not to awaken either child or animal, walked to the small alcove across the room.

He watched the scene, which to his eyes, was more beautiful than any of the priceless paintings at the Manor. With his heart full of fatherly love, he admired Draco's porcelain complexion, off-set by one of Mimi's cat jumpers, and its contrast with the large dog's black fur.

The sound of another person striding down the hallway broke his introspection. Narcissa was coming around; she was trembling and visibly upset. Upon seeing her, Lucius rose to meet her. Within a moment, he had gained her side and set to soothe her. His finger was over his lips, indicating that they should be quiet and not disturb the sleepers. With a subtle tug on her hand, he drew her into the alcove and settled her.

She sat on Lucius' lap to admire the live portrait in front of them. This was a moment they would preserve for Draco, for themselves, for the future.

A warm feeling swelled within Lucius's chest. The darkness that had dogged him for almost all of his life no longer troubled him. The angry and nasty feelings that once clung to his soul were all but gone. He was still Lucius, he knew who and what he was, but he was no longer driven by an evil he couldn't control.

**A wizard's best friend—**

Maddy came back, from the common rooms after getting her coffee and soon spotted Lucius and Narcissa; in her hands she carried two mugs, one was for sleeping beauty-dog.

The Malfoys pointed at the child half-under the wrap, sucking his finger and laying on the soft, furry, and snoring mattress. The beauty of the wood and the sun rays coming in through the many stained windows, along with the dark wooden walls, made the scene magic.

Maddy's eyes filled with an emotion she didn't recognize, and a chunk of ice broke in her heart uncovering a spark of love for the tormented Wizard. She felt moisture in her eyes and her heart fluttering. If anyone were to ask Maddy the precise moment when she realized she truly cared for Sirius, she would tell them the story of a little boy, an early morning, and a not-so-vacant hallway.

Suddenly, her rush to leave and the plans for her summer semester, no longer held the previous appeal. It was time to check as to whether or not Thalia's offer still stood when her semester was over.

She went into the bedroom and came out with her professional camera. As she took pictures, she had the fleeting images of dark haired babies, with grey or deep black eyes, sleeping on top of their daddy's chest.

**Morning romps**

They all sat there an enjoyed the fellowship, welcoming a quiet time before having to face the obstacles that they would be sure to find ahead. Maddy offered her coffee to Lucius, who gratefully accepted and just sat. Not a word crossed their lips.

During those moments, Lucius was grateful for the new friends, for the chance to step to the side of a road that was sure to lead to the darkness. As for Cissa, she was mulling of how much had her perspective about the Muggle world had changed in just a few days.

She did not even miss her friends. Why should she? These last weeks, she had more time with Lucius than she had since their times in Hogwarts. The other Wizards were very handsome, especially Rodolphus, and well, Grant as well. However, she had the best of all the wizards; she sighed and snuggled up to him, to enjoying the quiet it wasn't sure to last.

Maddy sat on a lounging chair admiring the dog, such a handsome beast, and she chuckled at the memory of the offer to take him across the pond with her and to share her bed. At that thought, an idea was born. Yes, it was worth exploring. It was so nice and peaceful, the best morning thus far.

Sure enough Draco woke up a little after, and stepped on Sirius stomach getting down, waking him up with a loud yelp. Not a minute later Frankie came out, and Hermione and Harry ran towards them in their pajamas. Even Evie was out joining the fun. Sirius, as Padfoot, ran after the children. The three terriers added to the ruckus. They refused to be quiet since Sirius was part of the problem.

Lucius, one to like a quiet morning, was happy to hear the happy laughter. He still hadn't realized how much he had changed in a matter of days.

Maddy once again found another reason to like Sirius. He had a child like quality to him, and could see that much of his Casanova bravado was just a disguise. He must have suffered a great disappointment growing up; maybe Remus could shed some light.

Meanwhile, she laughed at his antics; something told her it would be important to store all the happy images, to keep them in reserve for the torment coming their way. She knew the war was coming, and she was afraid, she would be more afraid if she realize her looks would make her at risk.

Within minutes the rowdy bunch had woken up most of the household, but for a few.

"Let's go and eat breakfast as we are, we are at home," Maddy invited the house guests and they followed.

While they sat there, Lucius had decided to speed the arrangements to leave. He was young, but his heart could not take much more of this as once. Malfoy Manor wasn't much safer, Dumbledore was after him, and that wouldn't change soon, but there was much to be done. How can a small group prepare to battle the great evil coming upon them? It would require a lot of preparation. But for now they needed to leave for a while, it was very important until they were ready to present their new image.

He would make it his job to do all needed and make it happen by Friday, the latest, and they would leave on their journey. He needed to cancel the meeting today, it was still early. He would contact Moody, there simply wasn't enough time. He needed to get a few items first, and maybe tomorrow he would be in a better place. The two student witches left in the morning, and he should be done with all his errands around lunch. That was a better idea.

"Cissy, "he asked her on their way to breakfast; He would need to cancel the meeting today. They needed more members; this was not going to be an easy fight. He did not dare asking any of the Death Eaters. That would be giving the organization away. He would ask Arthur and Moody if they had any recommendations.

Of course there was Alois Goyle, he was quite old, how old, hmm, one hundred and ten or more? Bu he had money and influence, and Greg Jr. was such good friends with Draco, so he could kill two birds with one stone.

Then there was the matter of Andromeda and her Muggle, they would go need to see them later in the afternoon. He planned to come with the Grangers and bring Remus along. He could not have Albus convincing them to look for Harry and fight for him. That would be a disaster.

Lucius called Dobby who was back from the Manor; he wrote a quick owl for Moody and asked him to notified Arthur. He was leaving for the Ministry and made up a reason to stop by Arthur's to let him know. Arthur was happy to know the time had been changed for tea the next day. It would be easier for him to get away.

Paul and Marguerite were very glad to have all the children around. The L'Orc senior, would be in later on. Guy was joining their organization, but since the meeting was being postponed they would not be in until later. The girls would be leaving tomorrow, and the house would be quieter.

Serpens and Thalia had decided to leave shortly in order to prepare their hideaway. The property was located near the Swiss Border and was relatively remote. Because the property was inherited through Thalia's family meant it provided an extra layer of anonymity and protection. It would give them about three days to prepare. They would leave after breakfast.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, when Kelly ran into the room, she quietly related the incident last night, and everyone had a long face.

"We will need to take care of Rose, she is very dangerous." Grant remarked. They all agreed.

"It should had never have gotten this far," was Sirius opinion. She was a breathing danger.

**At Malfoy Manor**

Lucius stopped at Malfoy Manor to change, and to pick up the documents he needed to bring to his main office. Once ready, he would Floo to the office to make arrangements for his extended leave.

With Albus breathing fire behind them, they all felt as if they were running out of time. He was glad Rab and Dolphus had found a totally anonymous place to hide, but was afraid that Bella would find out their absence sooner or later.

At nearly thirty years old, Lucius drew stares wherever he went. Today he wore his hair tied with a velvet ribbon, not one hair out of place. His dark linen and silk robes were crisp and perfectly pressed, all was the same, perfect on the outside, but today, there would be something different, he was even more attractive than ever before. It was the removed darkness.

He needed to be careful today, many of his employees and associates were Death Eaters. He needed to take special precautions from revealing any of his true intentions. Again, he had forced over half of them to join him in his folly. He should have listened to his father. He had been so wrong.

**A Day at the Office or Reality Knocks**

His mind was deeply engaged in planning as he walked into the rich furnished lobby of the large building at Diagon Alley, housing a branch of his business empire, the financial investments firm building. For once, he was not glaring at the female, and some male, employees staring at him as he passed them.

When he stepped pass the Lobby into the first foyer, and cringed when he saw who was waiting for him. Outwardly, he projected his cool, calm, demeanor.

"Hello Theo, good to see you and how are you?"

Theo Nott Sr. was holding his son's, nick-named Teddy, hand. It appeared as if the older wizard was going through another of his periods of deep melancholy. Young Theodore was holding his teddy bear in one hand; his other hand gripped his father's. Lucius could sense anxiety radiating off of the small child. The two suitcases and the cage with Teddy's Kneazle were a dead giveaway.

"Papa – I want to go with you. Take me with you, Papa." The thin, dark haired four-year old looked pale and withdrawn. He was now holding on to Theo's leg. Lucius deeply inhaled.

Teddy had better diction that Draco or even his favorite young witch. Lucius thought it came from being with his adult father all day long. Many days he would bring Teddy into the office and the witches would all take turns with the baby, then a toddler, and now a thin, young child. But whenever a dark cloud settled over him, he didn't want the child to see his father falling apart, and would bring him to Cissa.

Theodore Nott Sr. was nearly thirty years older than Lucius, but his wife had been thirty years younger. He had gone to Hogwarts with Abraxas and held a position of 'Partner' within the Malfoy-held company, and his father before him had also been associates with the Malfoys.

"I am leaving for Australia for six months. As you know, I have not been doing well. I need to get away for a while to tend to the ranch. I cannot take Theodore with me, because I cannot trust him to the house staff. Can you take him? I know it is a short notice, but I am not functioning well, you do understand right? I went by the Manor and you weren't there."

Lucius appraised the other man. Nott looked worse than ever. He had heard of Narcissa and her contemporaries speak of the man's heart-ache. Nott had truly loved his young bride and married her after being a confirmed bachelor, nobody expected him to ever marry. Little Teddy never got to know his mother as she had been killed during crossfire at the last war by one of their own. Her death, though, had been blamed on the Order.

Little Teddy had miraculously been extracted from the rubble. A young Auror had rescued the child and brought him to St Mungo's for treatment. Nott barely survived his grief, channeling his energies into taking care of his son and accepting the help that Lucius and Narcissa gladly provided.

Lucius felt conflicted. The timing couldn't have been worse. Here he was, conspiring to escape the country, turn his back on his Death Eater past, all to protect his mate, his son, and those connected to the life of his son's mate, and now he had a friend in need of his help. Last time Nott had to go away, Teddy had stayed with him and his family for three months. It would be complicated. But how could he deny him?

Teddy started sniffle. It was heart wrenching. As a fellow father, Lucius was mad at Nott. Last time this happened, Teddy had cried for days. Now the boy was older and understood the time would be long, he would be even more inconsolable. Leaving him for half a year was far too long. He was about to tell him.

"Daddy – I will be a good little wizard, I promise! I won't talk loud. Please daddy?" Nott was a good parent but for the bouts of melancholy. The man would go away to be totally alone, and then he would come and start all over again. However, each time he would be away longer and longer. One day, he might not come back.

He would always make elaborate excuses, in order to justify his absences; his lands in South America needed replanting, the vineyards in South Africa had a strange fungus, and so on.

The properties were expertly managed by his nephews, or other relatives, and he knew for a fact that it was so. He could remember when Theo's wife had been alive, or even before than, he had never needed to tend his other properties for such extended periods of time.

An unpleasant scenario started to play out in Lucius's heart. What if Cissa would die? Would he leave Draco with the Grangers for months at a time? No, he would never leave Draco's side. Nott was going to hurt the one person who loved him.

But Nott was no Lucius Malfoy. He had no Narcissa, no mate, and no lover to temper him. Little Teddy didn't deserve to suffer because his father's mental illness.

"But of course—," started Lucius. At this point, what was one more child in the house? They, he, Narcissa, Grant and his wife, would figure out how to cope.

Nott lifted his hand, and shook his head. He must've sensed Lucius's moment of trepidation, or the pain from his little son might have been too much.

He bent down and picked up his you son. "I tell you what Teddy… How about if instead you and I, the two of us go to my sister's home in Canada. She has been inviting us to go for a long while. They all want to meet you. We can travel by water. And if there is still need to go to Australia, we will go together for a short while, how about it?"

Teddy hugged and kissed his dad, and patted his cheek. "I will sleep with you, and take good care of you when you have the ny-mares, okay Daddy?"

Lucius saw the toughened Death-Eater's eyes. They were moist and full of love for his child. Lucius understood, he also had been through the emotional-wringer these last days.

"Lucius, thanks for the offer. I will send an owl. I will see you around Yule. I have never been toCanada, it should be interesting. My sister will help me when I cannot do my duties."

Lucius shook his hand and walked him to the private Floo, and kiss Teddy goodbye. He had the feeling this wasn't the end of this chapter.

Lucius exhaled. He felt a sense of guilt over the sensation of relief at not having to take on Teddy Nott. He couldn't help but imagine all the obstacles that would have come from bringing little Teddy into the current Malfoy-family fold.

He gazed about the lobby of his elegant offices. His thoughts wandered to the business started by his family a couple hundred years ago, to the portraits on the walls, how his family was influential and, until a few weeks ago, stood at the center of the Wizarding world's social life.

He was starting to appreciate the complications of being a double agent and living a double life. Nott was such a supremacist; so what were they going to do about Teddy? And all other Draco's friends?

a/n. The next part of the last chapter coming up. But there is very little left of it. Of course Lucius and the others are realizing it will be difficult, they have to live with those

The meeting and laying the road ahead, are left, and this is all for the first part.

I am thinking of having maybe two or three chapters of the kinds growing up. One set for each year, or around eight to nine thousand words, it will allow me to move one from here and build up to Hogwarts. I think it will be nice to have some cameos of their years in between. And writing another story will be one too many. I need to finish all the others.

I agree that Rose needs to be erased. She is crazy fanatic, they run around from every religion; it is not an exclusive club.

I will think about it, but would love to hear your opinion.

Hugs to all the readers and the best of all!

My great warm thanks to everyone who takes the time to review.


	42. A child's fears and logistics

**The next part of of the last chapter coming up. But there is very little left of it. Of course Lucius and the others are realizing it will be difficult, they have to live with those.**

**I agree that Rose needs to be erased. She is crazy fanatic, they run around from every religion; it is not an exclusive club.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I write as a form of personal self improvement. **

Thank to everyone, I thank you all. I am coming alone, and with two/thirds of a big chapter.

To my Dear Savva thanks for her invaluable support and helping me to stay committed to all my stories.

It is hard writing about Harry. There are many Harrys out there. Not magical, but children full of love and trust. It this season is good to read about one of them being protected by those good souls that also walk this earth along with the ones who inflict the pain and sorrow.

Last time we left Harry ready to talk to the ghostly figure, Lucius at his office. Shall we take a peak and find out if they are still alive and well?

* * *

**And now Harry and the 'Silver Lady' **

Harry remembered his new mommy and daddy telling him no to go to anyone. But this lady wasn't anyone; this lady was safe and had helped him before, besides he knew she was good. The lady used to see him in the bad place before.

"I haf to talk from here. I'm not allowed it to go to strangers." Harry slowly shook his read, it wasn't clear to him as to what he should – or not should be doing – in regards to the nice lady standing in front of him.

"That's okay. You can sit there and we'll talk just like this." She nodded her head approvingly.

To Harry, the lady didn't sound mad; she seemed to approve his staying behind and doing as he'd been taught.

"Do you want Mrs. Granger to be your real Mommy?" The lady was sad.

"I aks and she said, 'yes'. I had a real mommy, but she got dead." Harry's sadness was measured against what his life was like _before_ and what his life was like _now_. "But now I've a real daddy and a real mommy, a sister, and two cousins, and a good friend." His eyes were shinning with happiness.

"I am sure your other parents, the ones that died, will be glad to know you are loved and safe. I tell you want dear Harry, I am very sure that they will be happy. Parents like for the children to be well," she told him reassuringly. He was glad that she wasn't angry with him.

Harry kind of knew the pretty lady was his mommy, but she wasn't here anymore, and she was happy for him, which made him very happy in turn.

"Sweetheart, you must remember this." She looked at him earnestly. "Find your mommy right away or any grownup and repeat what I am going to tell you."

Harry nodded. He made sure to pay closest attention to what the nice lady was telling him. He wished Mimi were there with him. She'd make sure he wouldn't forget anything.

"The blood wards can only really work if the people, the ones who take care of you, do it well. And yes, Petunia is your family, but for that matter you are a distant cousin of Malfoys and Blacks. If the Grangers love you, Harry, then you should be with them. The wards will best work for them."

Harry scrunched up his face, concentrating really hard on her words. There were a lot of words to remember.

The lady caught the look of someone behind Harry, and decided to make him repeat after her, she repeated the first words again, and he repeated after her. Someone behind it was taking note, she hoped.

"Now, you must remember this, and this is a very important thing, Harry. At the entrance of the Dursley's home, a box has been buried underneath the third step of the front porch. It has the clothes I had on that day. You need to make sure someone retrieves that box. Can you remember that, Harry: box, underneath the porch, at the Dursley's? Say it again, please sweetheart."

At the mention of the word 'Dursley', Harry froze in fear. His chest was loud and his tummy felt sick. The lady noticed, she was angry, but somehow he knew she wasn't angry with him. He didn't repeat anything he was trembling.

"You won't go back to the Dursley's. Not ever." Her certainty soothed him, her intensity didn't fade. "Tell your parents that You-Know-Who is looking for you. You must never forget that _he_ wants you, and the ones he saw with you."

Her tone softened. Harry could feel love, the kind of love he felt from Mummy and Daddy Granger, flow towards him. The lady's smile, the one she always seemed to have just for him, wobbled a bit. "I must go now, Harry. I love you. I might not be able to see you again, but know that I'll always, _always_, love you. Be careful, my love. Do as I said and remember everything I've told you."

Harry waiting until the lady melted away before he turned and started running, Dobby chasing after him, calling for his new Mommy and Daddy with every step he took.

**Father and son**

Grant shook with the impact of Harry colliding with his legs. He picked up the boy whose whole body trembled.

Grant peered down at Dobby, hoping the elf would have some sort of explanation for Harry's emotionally distraught state. It was all Dobby could do to open his long, spidery hands and mime that he had no idea what had set-off the little boy to such an extent. He later would repeat the words he had heard at the start. Granted indicated for the elf to leave him with Harry.

Harry was his son, as much as Hermione was his child. He didn't question his love for the young boy, it just was. He was of the belief that you never received more than you could handle, and he had been given a son to love and to be raised by caring parents.

Seeing Harry's state, he knew that as a parent he first had to make sure that Harry felt safe enough to begin to tell him what was wrong. He patted the little boy's back and murmured soothing, nonsensical, sounds into the boy's hair. Grant didn't like how cold and frail the boy felt in his arms.

It was a long moment before Harry responded to the love and care that radiated off of Grant. Before he could ask Harry why he was so upset, he spoke, his words were halting and terror-filled, and tremors ran through his body.

"I don't wanna go to the Dursley's. They're very mean. They'll lock me up." Were the first words out of his mouth, and he broke down to cry very loud, holding on to Grant with all the strength he possessed.

Once again Grant felt the burning fury towards the people who mentally and physically abused and tortured such a sweet child as Harry. It made it hard for him to think rationally. It was as if everything had lost its natural color and everything had a tinge of red. He knew of his anger, it was hard to control; it had, however, it made him a good operator. Not the anger, the _control_.

Harry needed him to be in check so that's what he'd be: in charge of his emotions. Grant was far from naive; he knew that what had happened to Harry, the abuse the boy suffered, was a common occurrence.

Grant privately seethed over what had happened to his son. What was wrong with people, Rose, the Dursleys, the crazy bearded wizard, who else; why couldn't they pick on the ones their size!

"Son, trust me that it will never happen – _ever_." He pulled his head away from Harry's so that the little boy could see the truth that Grant spoke, and the absolute conviction that his words carried. "You now have a big family. In a few days, we will have the formal adoption papers. It means you will be _our_ son, Mimi will be _your_ sister, and _nobody_ will _e-v-e-r_ be able to take you away from any of us ever, _ever_, again."

Grant held him tight, infusing his love into his precious new son. His father had never skimped in the physical affection side and neither had his mother. His father said life was too short; the war had done that to him, it had some withdrawn inside, but it had made the reserved Englishman demonstrative and loving. So many of the refugees needed affections, a loving hand, a hug, an embrace and Paul Granger had learned, and later taught his children.

"Can I be 'Arry Podder-Ganger?" Harry asked, the memory of the lady who sometimes appeared to him prompting his question.

"If you want, but I think your parents would had liked your name to remain as is. Let's say Harry Granger Potter? Or perhaps Harry James Granger Potter, do you like that?" As much as Grant would love for Harry to carry the surname of Potter, he had to be sensitive to Harry's heritage as well. Sirius had explained to him that Harry was the last of the Potters. It would, it could, be important for Harry to name his children Potter.

Grant fished out his handkerchief and gently pressed it to Harry's eyes and cheeks. The boy's face was flush with the outflow of his emotional distress, but the terrified look that was, up until a moment ago, dominated his eyes was no longer there.

Grant's decree had chased it away. Grant could only pray that he'd never see his son so distraught again. As only a father or mother could, he then pressed the hankercheif to Harry's nose in an unspoken command to 'blow', which the child did, with little more than a lingering sniffle, and a hint of smile at the sound he made, when he emptied his nose into the soft cotton.

Harry wasn't sure. "I'll ask Dwaco, Mimi and Frankie, okay, and Uncle Sirius, and maybe Uncle Remy?" He preferred Granger so the Dursleys wouldn't be able to find him. Like in the telly, they wouldn't look for Harry Granger.

Grant stabilized Harry against his hip and together made for their rooms.

Grant knew when to quit, for now, "So what did you want to tell me?" Grant sat the slender boy in his lap and caressed his hair to sooth him down; Harry took at deep breath, and played with Grant's hand. He wanted to grow tall and strong like his father. Uncle Sirius told him he would.

Harry told him about the Lady. Grant paid attention; he had seen the silvery figure when they didn't know Harry yet. Nothing surprised him anymore. In less than a month, his life turned upside down. He felt the worse for his patients, but his father had helped to find a solution.

After Harry was finished, Grant's forehead was creased with worry. He knew who Harry had referred to when he said, 'You-Know-Who'. Poor his little son, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

"Son, I will go with Uncle Sirius to get the box from," He didn't want to say her relatives' names, the name alone made Harry pale and distraught. "We will get it. Now let's go and find everyone, and you think about your name. You can always change it later, ok? I love you son, remember that. I protect my children with my life. Don't be afraid."

Harry jumped on Grant, and hugged him tight. "I know. I love you and Mimi, and Mummy and everyone. I'm very lucky." His breathing was regular, and he looked positively happy, which filled Grant with love and affection.

Grant's voice was weak with emotion, he had something stuck on his throat and his voice wouldn't come out. He was very lucky, had always wanted a son, and he had one now.

Grant Granger was indeed a very lucky man; he had a wife, a daughter and a son, and a brother and ally in Lucius. Magical abilities also restored to him. With so many blessings, the future, albeit unknown and certainly mined with pain and challenge, would be nothing short of loving and triumphant.

When he later met with the friends from his secret group, he would ask for help to end Rose's persecution. He really was considering his right to treat her with extreme prejudice, to kill her. Looking at his boy afraid and upset, made his stomach churn. Nobody was going to hurt his children, and this little one had enough grief for a lifetime.

Grant was soon leaving with Sirius and needed to get ready. Grant was still in his robe and needed to shower for what appeared to be another long day. With that thought, he snuggled little Harry against his chest once more. He had a few more minutes to hold him tight.

**Lucius**

Diagon Alley stretched out in front of him. His purposeful strides mirrored the thoughts that formed in his head.

He was starting to appreciate the complications of being a double agent and living a double life. Nott was such a supremacist but that didn't mean that his son, little Teddy, would pay for his father's warped ideologies. What were they going to do about Teddy?

So caught up in the machinations of Dumbledore, the fall-out of rescuing Harry Potter, and the familial entanglements that resulted from Draco discovering his Mate, Lucius had forgotten about all the friends, their friends' children, and all the people, socially and economically, the Malfoys shared an association.

So many things had happened in such a few days that he had lost perspective on those particular threads that made up his, and by extension, Narcissa's and Draco's, lives.

Due to the season, many of their close friends were gone to their properties on the Continent. Another thing that currently worked in his favor was that none of the children were school age and wouldn't be pressed into a school-room situation for several months.

However, his reprieve would be short-lived. Once those who comprised of his financial and social holdings returned…

Dealing with that would require more focus, and input, than what he alone could provide. At the moment, he needed to go by the jeweler, one who was a family friend, and could be trusted to keep his secret. The rings he had designed had special magic; he had long discussed it with his friend.

There was the issue of the Dark Mark. Mr. Silvercoins was a talented half-goblin artist, he had the old knowledge of working with silver and stones, and had been good friends with his grandfather. One of the properties of the rings was to disguise the appearance of the Pixies Mark, and to make others see it as the original Dark Mark. It was possible with the magic stones, the complication is that it would not make it have a dark aura and that could be problematic. Severus needed it right away with Albus on the prowl.

Yes, he needed to pick up the rings commissioned for the Grey Knights. Or, was it Silver Shadows? He hadn't settled on the official name of his group just yet. He would put it for a vote and let the group decide.

So much was happening and dangers, literally, lurked around each corner and now he knew without a doubt that Voldemort was really out there. If they could only find him! If they could, he would kill the bastard with his own hands. If Serpens was right, the Right of Vengeance was something he was entitled to claim as the monster had slaughtered two Malfoy generations.

Malfoy-Financial, the multi-national conglomerate of which Lucius officiated, housed its offices at the far-end of Diagon Alley. Lucius walked through the front doors and made for the lifts, and in a blur of swirling robes, he chose a specific lift. The attendant didn't need to be told which floor to select for Lord Malfoy.

Within moments, Lucius stepped clear of the lift, his mind on everything else he had to accomplish.

As he strode to his office, his gaze flitted along the many portraits that adorned the walls.

He paused in front of the painted picture of Abraxas Malfoy, his intentions making the need for a private declaration paramount.

_Father, I swear to you that I will not let that monster get one more of the Malfoys, never again. Draco and his family will rule the Wizarding world with our superior magic and financial force. We will show them who is a Pureblood. A magical inheritance does not dilute your blood. Magic, there is magic so strong nothing can dilute it. Look at Mimi, or little Harry, another HalfBlood. As for Draco's children, our blood will be mixed with Mimi, who is the great-grandchild of Grindenwald, one of the most powerful wizards of all times. We will show them, but first we must destroy all those who want to harm us. Some have all wrong is about magic, never dilute the magic._

His vow complete, Lucius continued on his path – mentally and physically. Somehow, he believed that his father always heard him when he spoke to the man's portrait. It was the only connection he had to his father, and it was one he treasured.

The witches who worked in the place all admired him with covetous eyes; the wizards wanted his support and backup. He didn't notice.

At the moment he was concerned about the many that depended on him, knew him, and trusted his advice. It was their trust which was going to make it very difficult. He had turned friends and colleagues to the Dark Lord during those early days when he believed in him.

He felt responsible for all those who trusting his judgment sworn their allegiance to the monster. For him it hadn't last long, Serpens had opened his eyes, and he believed his Pépère. He had told him about the hand of the Dark Lord on the deaths of his father and grandfather and their spouses. Maybe he needed to work on each individually.

If all went according to 'plan', he and his new extended family would be gone, out of London, away from all the machinations, by Friday. Their strategic retreat involved the use of two cars, one muggle and one of his, easier to travel with Harry and Sirius in the converted one. He mentally reviewed his agenda as he crossed the tastefully decorated reception area.

He had not stepped a foot behind his desk in over two weeks. Truth be told, it felt like two years had past.

He smirked, an expression those who worked for him knew well, but the reason was one only he and 'his' knew: his Dark Mark had been nullified. His nightmares, ones Narcissa knew all to well that had plagued him terribly, had ceased.

He inwardly smiled at the thought that Rabastan had been playing with the young witch. His Mark had been touched a few times, and not once had he felt anything but wellbeing spring forth from what was once something so vile and wicked. He would need to remember with Cissa, who had decided to give a lot of oral attention to the mark; at least nobody knew who was doing what. But it needed to make it a point for the meeting, the mark could be used as means of communication between the ones who had it.

No nightmares meant that he had more energy in the morning. It made it fun to practice his favorite sport, morning sex with his witch. But no today, thanks to Draco. The few minutes where he couldn't find his son felt like years had been taken off years of his life. But, he got them back, during those lovely moments when he and Narcissa looked at the little wizard as his little four-year-old body snuggled a former Azkaban inmate in said-inmate's Animagus form.

His mind went to the last three days worrying about the children, and he had to put a break to his thoughts.

**Back to business**-

He wasn't going to do what he needed to get done if he wasn't focused on the tasks at hand. He was going to make sure to leave all his instructions with those most capable. He considered Davies as a suitable proxy, maybe; he wasn't sure. Ideally, he would've preferred to have Theo Sr. at the helm in his stead, but Theo wasn't any option.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to see who was waiting at his office waiting room.

"Oh no, triple bollocks," he murmured. _No aggravations today, please Salazar, an easier day for a change?_

Yaxley, Cissy's and also Evan's cousin, and, _oh no_, Avery, sat at the waiting room waiting for him.

Lucius felt the beginnings of a monstrous a headache build behind his eyes. He sent a plaintive missive to Merlin: _Now what? What could these two arses want?_

He wanted to rub his temples, to massage away the dull throb that pulsed underneath his skin. If he did, that would convey weakness. Lucius Malfoy wasn't weak. Instead, he waved at his secretary, Miss Schneider, and told her to fetch him a headache potion.

The girl was a recent Hogwarts graduate and was very afraid of his wicked temper, but, she knew to hurry. She collected the potion, the glass of water, the slice of lemon, a chocolate biscuit, and knew enough to forgo a small bag of ice for his head.

Without breaking his stride, he motioned for Yaxley and Avery to follow him into his private office. To his secretary, he called out once more, "Miss Schneider, bring them a cup of tea, or coffee, please tell her how you take it while I sit."

He felt as if a knife was going through the eye. He knew Schneider would assemble a tray quickly and efficiently.

He assessed the two wizards arriving at his office to seek him, Lucius put his documents inside the desk, and locked them with a protection ward.

He sat at his desk and unabashedly appraised each of the wizards in front of him. Avery was Sirius age, Yaxley was a little older. They were both hot-headed bigots, both inclined to kill on sight, and shared a hatred of Muggle-kind. He was clearly smarter and cleverer than them, but it didn't mean he could let down his guard or become over-confident. He would need to move carefully around these two; there wouldn't be any converting these two.

"Yes, Avery was beaten up, rather badly. He had to go to Mungo's. Some strange animal bit him. He was full of little punctures, and scratches, and bruises on his bum. He cannot sit well." Yaxley told him, as a way to explain the physical state of the man seated next to him.

"Or a hungry and domineering witch," Lucius smirked, his sexual innuendo deliberate and salacious. Privately, he gave credit for Avery's comeuppance to a little angry Veela and his future bride-to be. He guessed they wouldn't owe up

Avery laughed, clearly relishing what Lucius insinuated. "I wish! My wife is colder than a glacier. I wish she was like your Cissa."

Lucius tensed. He didn't like references to his wife, and definitely not one with sexual innuendo. His inner-Veela was very possessive and most assuredly protective. Should anyone slight his Narcissa, his Veela would manifest. Merlin wouldn't be able to help the poor sod who harmed, in any way, shape, or form, Narcissa.

Lucius stood and walked around his desk. He crossed his arms and leaned against the well-polished top. As much as he wanted them out his office, he also needed to know why they descended upon him.

The arrival of Miss Schneider and the consumption of cups of coffee and tea revealed nothing new. Avery and Yaxley had wanted to discuss a series of investments. From there, the conversation transitioned to talk about the rumors they had heard about the Dark Lord. For the umpteenth time, they proposed to Lucius to keep Voldemort's torch burning bright. They even intimated that Lucius should be the Dark Lord in the interim.

He put them off as best he could without arousing their suspicions. Two more and a half more days, and they, the Malfoy's and the Grangers, and those affiliated with them would be gone. He needed to buy enough time to ensure their escape. The two dunderheads in front of him were costing him valuable time but he couldn't afford to make them suspicious of him. It was a delicate balance to seek: hurry them out of his presence without making it look like he didn't want them in his presence.

So caught up in his dual role he almost didn't catch it when the conversation suddenly took a tack he didn't anticipate. Yaxley dropped the question that made his headache come back with a vengeance.

"Lucius do you remember Evan's girlfriend?"

"Evan, was he your cousin and also Narcissa's, the one who got killed, right? Rosier had so many girlfriends… I didn't pay attention to them all. Maybe Cissy would be able to recall better than I." Lucius feigned mild surprise.

He couldn't flat out deny that Evan Rosier had a social life that they shared, but he could do his best to muddy the waters, so to speak, by alluding to the man's various paramours rather than single out the one woman that Avery and Yaxley had deliberately alluded to. Well, it was hard to pretend because he had only seen him with Elly, damn.

"The chit who bore his children," Yaxley waved his hand as if he were pointing to the woman who he referred to. "Rosier's parents should be allowed to meet their grandchildren. It's only fair! Evan was an only child, and it kills me to see his mother and father so upset."

His distaste for the mother was evident in way he curled his lip in a snarl. "It would do Eleanor right if they took the children away, don't you think?" Lucius didn't know Yaxley had been after Elly, and she turned him down, but to him it looked rather personal.

Lucius kept his face impassive. Internally, his thoughts churned. For little Frankie to be reared by people like the Rosier, who subsequently would offer him the child to Voldemort, would be a nightmare of epic proportions. All the magic for a monster like him, he could only imagine.

He again found himself struggling for a way to sway the men from their intentions without going to far so to cast any doubt about himself or his family; a family which now included Frankie, Evie, and their mother. Couldn't things get more complicated?

"It is hard to tell what happened to the chit, don't you agree? I will ask Cissa and check all around. Maybe she is hiding from the Order, who knows, who was the witch? Certainly a Rosier wouldn't see a Mudblood would he?" Lucius looked at his nail, checking an imaginary imperfection. He peeked out the corner of his eye. "How much do you know about her?"

Yaxley had a slight blush, "I, ehem, have seen her a few times. Taken her to eat to talk, it has been hard on her. She is part Muggle, but more than a Half-Blood. She is from America, but has lived here for a while. Evan would not have seen a Mudblood, he was better than that. And before you ask, she no longer lives at the same flat."

"Ah, so you like her romantically?" Lucius saw an entrance and took it.

"No, I don't. If I did is none of your business. This is not about me; it is about my uncle and aunt. They should know that they have two grandchildren. I met them; they already display great magical abilities." Lucius nearly choke in his lemony water.

"You don't say, I just thought," Lucius saw Avery smirking, good; he had planted a seed of doubt. "Maybe she left for America, maybe she is afraid for the children, I will ask around."

"Yaxley, Lucius has a point. She might be running scared from the Order. And I didn't know you were seeing her. I cannot blame you, she was a nice bird." Avery was observing his flustered friend.

"As I said, I will ask around, and if I find out, I will tell you. It is your call to tell your uncle but it would be cruel to create hopes; but it is of course your call. Now, please help me to pass the word around, in your perspective departments, that I will be going in a long trip with my wife and son, and my great grandfather Serpens and his wife. We will be celebrating his ninety-fifth birthday and his seventieth wedding anniversary." He smiled and they smiled back

.

"Ah, Theo Nott is also gone until December, I haven't decided who will stay in charge, but it seems maybe Davies, or perhaps someone from the Australian division, not sure yet. I trust you two will hold your departments for me."

"Thanks Lucius, I think I will wait. Maybe, she went back to America. I will wait to hear from you. I think it is great you have one of your elders still around, enjoy them. And think about our idea, you would have our full support."

Finally, with all the imperiousness befit Lucius Malfoy, Yaxley and Avery were escorted to the door and, in front of his secretary, summarily dismissed.

"Miss Schneider, bring me another pain potion, and a large glass of water with blocks of ice, make it fast, now! I don't pay you to ogle at me, keep that up and you will find yourself without a job, and I will make sure you don't find another one."

She ran, her face in terror and a red blush after being caught staring at him so blatantly. Every thing was annoying him, and he knew that he needed to get away. He hated the witches who made sexual overtures to him, it was tiring. He knew his money was an allure to all of them.

Once she left to fulfill his latest orders, Lucius fell back on his large chair. His thoughts were far from cohesive. There were so many variables! The fact that the Rosier family now played a part in the overall jigsaw puzzle added another complication that had to be carefully addressed.

Lucius cheek twitched with concern, and he made a mental list:

-He wanted to be gone for a while.

-They needed to brainstorm.

-The less that they had to hide the better it would seem.

- And there was the matter of Grant; the more he thought he had come to the conclusion that it was best to bring the Grangers as a wizard family returning into the fold. But he was afraid for Mimi; he could imagine the long line of suitors competing for her hand, and the pains this would cause. Her powers needed to be disguised, a bit diminished.

Maybe if Mimi's features were changed…An easily maintained glamour, perhaps? He tried to imagine the little girl with darker hair, darker eyes, and larger teeth – the vision wasn't too unpleasant. Just barely a little something, something she wouldn't even detect, then she could be explained. Same would have to be done with Evie. What if Grant were to hide his wealth and peerage? Maybe it could work, but he doubted it, you couldn't hide certain things. There would be time to decide the next move. Maybe just let it be change only one thing, the teeth? And maybe the eye color, but maybe not.

How to disguise Grant? The man was Gellert's double, but for the curly hair. What to do? Albus Dumbledore would figure the relationship the moment the man set eyes on Grant Granger.

Maybe he needed to go to Muctis, this headache? The last time he saw the Healer, the Healer had mentioned that he should acquire glasses, like Potter's. Maddy and Elly both had some crystals that fit over one's eyes, very tiny and they put it over the eye, clever, almost like monocles. If Lucius Malfoy were to wear spectacles, he wouldn't look like Lucius Malfoy. Glasses restructured the shape of anyone's face, regardless of one's excellent bone structure. He wasn't vain, no, he just like aesthetic looks.

A gentle knock on his door, courtesy of Miss Schneider, indicated that his next meeting with his department heads was about to begin. He stood up, reached for a few pertinent folders. And a big smile suddenly stretched his lips.

He forgot about the headache, it was all gone. A viable solution to the 'Grant Problem' stretched his lips into self-satisfied smile. A visit to Healer Muctis was certainly in order – but not for Lucius Malfoy.

"Glasses… Grant needs glasses, facial hair, and a darker complexion, let money stay, and who cares, he has money and works. It makes no difference with Muggles." he whispered.

A/N Blessings to all those who read this story, and to the wonderful reviews

Till next time. If you have any questions ask away.


	43. Dark Regrets and New hopes

**Chapter 44: Dark Regrets and New hopes**

JKR owns the realm of HP, I own the story.

**A/N Blessings to all those who read this story, and to the wonderful reviews**

**Till next time. If you have any questions ask away.**

To Savva, a great hug, and a dosage of good humor and patience, my fellow traveler, advisor, and critic, we are tied together with the written world.

I have several readers who have asked for a rated G version of MMates, and I am going to comply. It will be somewhat abridged, and published at a high pace. Now for the feature presentation, a chapter where the pixies take center stage, and share it with a _naughty wizard,_ in the words of almost four year old Draco Malfoy.

**At Grangers Manor, the Yorkshire.**

Hermione, Harry, Draco, Frankie and Evie were playing and Grandmother, Oma, Maggie was watching them over. Their parents were all out and Oma Granger had dozed off. The elves were elsewhere, maintaining the household. The door to the room was locked and as such, deemed that all was safe. The five dogs were all sleeping by the fire, and all was well.

She had sat them with old books, albums with pictures of the last couple of day. To her older eyes, the children were fine. They all had a basket with fruit and other snacks they carried around with them. The sense of security and wellbeing after successive stressful days, and the warmth of the room were conducive to a great nap, and she gave into the drowsiness that coursed through her.

She never heard Frankie's one-sided conversation…

Frankie stood in the middle of the room, and looking at nothing at an empty spot, he exclaimed, "Hello, sir. How are you?" He sounded cheerful.

Harry and Draco couldn't see anyone. Evie giggled and ran to the middle of the room, right where Frankie's eyes were fixed upon, and one minute here and the next gone, she disappeared into thin air. Harry's and Draco's eyes were riveted on the spot, and their face expressed amazement, thus they started walking to the apparently portal to somewhere.

You would have thought they would be scared, or that Harry remembered the earlier conversations and warnings, however they were all very young, and besides Frankie wasn't scared at all, neither were they, further appealing to their sense of adventure. Besides, the dogs were still snoring by the fire; there wasn't any danger to their young minds.

It was not even five seconds later, when the curly hair toddler appeared again, flushed and giggling. Hermione was equally enthralled; her light brown and gold curls moving around her head in excitement, walked towards whatever it was that caused Evie to vanish and carefully went around the space.

She was puzzled. "Come here Traco, and Arry you hold my hand. Frankie, hold their hand, Evie hold on to Draco."

"See there, the door is kinda smallish." Hermione showed them, but first she ran back and picked up the basket with their snacks to make a picnic and other things as well.

"Don't see it," Draco answered. Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione wasn't surprised. She had already told her parents many things, and they thought she was imagining. They were all barefooted. Before they went anywhere, she made sure, in her very bossy way for all of them to put on their house shoes.

"Hmm, just hold'n," and off they went.

But right before they stepped in, Harry pulled back and caused them to stop.

"Mimi, Daddy said—," Harry began. If anything happened, it wouldn't be his fault. He would tell his daddy it was Mimi's fault. This time marked an important event, the day Harry begun his career as Mimi's snitch, the _Tattle-Teller_had been born.

This persona would be around for a long while, for years, and would be a major cause for rifts between them. It would last until the late teens, and then would be kind of over, it never really would be. It was fear, fear something could happen to _her_, and he would be _blamed_, and everyone, Mommy, Daddy, Draco, Uncle Sirius, _everyone_, would stop loving him. And it was back to the Dursley, no not for him. That much was crystal clear to him.

Alas, they all ignored him and Draco and Harry just saw the room changing and going through a lighted hole.

**Nothing short of extraordinaire-**

Gellert Grindenwald nearly had a stroke when he saw five young children step through the wall of the viewing room. He had seen a flash of color and thought he was having visions. The flash of color was the little blond with the curly hair. Angels, the angels in the old churches, angels in house slippers, house coats, and colorful jumpers; he could not be imagining this. From his past projections he had seen glimpses of them, but strangely they weren't in real color.

They were all beautiful. He had seen them briefly but could not make a connection, until it clicked.

When they were inside the bubble that he created for them, they mostly had their eyes closed, and now he could admire the shinny and beautiful eyes, emerald green, pure grey, blue-grey, green, and the light amber eyes of his dear wife, if he looked close enough you could see the rim was dark blue, with specs of different colors, truly magical eyes. Yes they were his babies, but how?

He knew their names, from all the times he had "watched them', even though he hadn't seen much of Evie. Their hair colors drew his attention. From platinum blond to raven black, and three of them with very curly hair, he knew them to be his flower's grandchildren. Her husband had very curly hair, but the three were all blond, or almost blond. He rubbed his eyes several times. He knew their faces, but never would have thought they could be this perfect.

Hermione and Frankie let go of the others hands and ran to him. Frankie had seen him the most times and knew he had helped them. Draco and Harry stayed behind a little apprehensive, but when Gellert embraced his grandchildren, they approached shyly and with caution.

Gellert was a hard Dark wizard who had only cried when he found his dead family, but today his cheeks were damp with tears, of joy. He embraced them, they were flesh and blood. He hadn't gone crazy as he first feared.

First time he had human contact, the touch of a hand, in nearly forty years and now w he was touching his babies. True he had seen Albus through the wall, but not once he had come into the room. He had truly punished him hard, because after nearly forty years, it wasn't the magic and the power he missed, it was being around others, the warmth of a human body, of a hand.

He looked at the others, the children's best friends. He had died and the gods had forgiven him, because they had sent five angels who had come to be with him.

Mimi pulled out the basket carried under her house coat, and gave to him. "For you grandfather."

He still could not say a world. The Wizard feared by many, the monster who had killed thousands, was the Wizard who broke down at the innocence and love in front of him. His dear wife's legacy still lived. Grindenwald had done one good thing, and it was here in front of him. Albus would never have this joy, he felt sorry for him, in more ways that Albus would ever know.

He just breathed them in, his body shaking, and his emotions rampant. "My babies, my babies…"

His flesh and blood,who cared about the mix in their blood? They were nearly pureblood, and they were very powerful, when they were at their prime they would be the best of them all.

Now, he knew his blood would rule the earth, but with much more kindness he would have. _Oh, Albus you didn't triumph thanks to Isis, and Osiris and all the ancient ones_. True – Albus didn't have a hand in his family killing, he wasn't like that, he would think when he found out he had been regretful, strangely that point had never been mentioned and should stay unsaid. No sense in rousing his suspicions.

It was good that he still had his wits about him; they could not be here, not at this time when the sun was up. Albus might see them; maybe they had triggered an alarm.

"You must leave," he told them all. "As lovely as it is, you shouldn't be here, and you should tell your parents." It tore his heart, but he feared they might have triggered alarms.

They ignored him.

"Who are you?" asked Draco, his young, grey, eyes observing the old wizard who looked a little like Grant.

"It doesn't matter; she will tell you later. Mimi, will tell you." He knew their names, well their nicknames which were sufficient for now. He guessed Arry was Harry, and Traco, not sure of that one. I will tell you when you can come back. You haven't told me how did you get here?"

Maybe he had gone mad, but he would not have been able to imagine this, it was just not possible, He could smell their young bodies. His little flower had sent him this gift.

"A tiny door, I could see inside after you came." Mimi said and Frankie agreed. "Evie came in and out." They all nodded their heads emphatically.

After he came? And when he had projected his body, he was weak, and hadn't been able to come through because he needed someone to anchor him in the other side, and his Marguerite wouldn't answer. Usually until he wasn't anchored, he couldn't_ see_ the surroundings.

He wondered again, were the children here? Yes, they brought the basket and they were here flesh and blood. His girl was an enchantress, maybe a mage, no wonder. In her veins ran what he used to think as tainted blood, when in fact _his_ blood was the tainted one. He had been so wrong. To think some madman might try to harm them because they were not one hundred percent magical blood, and he had been that madman, so there was retribution; his was to be lonely and to be unable to protect his own kin.

Evie wanted to sit on his lap. He couldn't refuse her whim. They all sat in the cot; he wanted them to leave, but he would gladly die after this. He kissed their heads, all of them, over and over. He could feel all their magic, it was great. And the little boy, his grandson had brought, ah, the marked by the one wanting to kill him. No, his grandson loved his boy, and his flower also did, it wasn't going to happen, he had to figure out what to do.

"Please go back to the door, I will figure out how to open it again." He decided they must go, sooner than later. He could feel Albus, and he was never wrong. He walked them to the wall. Even if this was the only time, he couldn't let Albus have them.

Harry had a strange aura about him; there was a dark signature not inside but over him. There must be a way to rid him of it. He had to think.

"Son, you must be careful. He is still after you. Tell that to your mommy, okay?" He kissed Harry on his head.

"Yes sir," Harry remembered what the lady had told him earlier to tell his parents everything; he needed to tell them this too.

"Please go now. A kiss from each, and go." He stood up, he was very tall, they all thought, Evie was still in his arms. She was fussing holding to him, and wouldn't let go. Gods, this was so hard, to let them go.

Hermione sat in the cot, refusing to budge. "I'm staying. You're sad, and sick. Let me give you a little pixie kiss. Arry, Traco, Frankie hold my hand."

He watched as the children complied with the little mage. And a small discovery crossed his mind, the child was Draco, a constellation, he reminded him of someone he knew long ago. What he saw next, he would remember until the day that he died. This was what magic suppose to do, to make things better, and he would always be in awe of such powers.

"The healer pixies love you Papa, and the pain in your head is gone, all the pains are gone, and your sadness feels bedder." She tapped his heart and pulled a gross blob of dark blood which she threw on the bare floor of the small cold cell. Little sparkles of magic shone in the room and he felt warm currents circulate through his body; it was pure wellbeing.

"Eeek," they all said at the same time.

They kissed a dazed Gellert, and Hermione looked at the wall and said, "Oh dear me… Let's go dears; the door's got lots more smaller." She sounded hurried.

Marguerite has just woken up and panicked, where had they gone. The dogs were howling at the empty space when out the middle of the room, and before she could really worry, one by one appeared, in a train of hands all behind Hermione.

"We came from Opa, Grandfather," Hermione announced and Frankie screamed in unison. "Opa," Harry said the same.

They all ran to Oma and kissed her.

And Draco observed, "I have a Pépère, but he was nice, and I think Opa is in a jail. Maybe he was naughty?" His eyes were puzzled; he had read plenty of stories of the heroes being incarcerated, or the bad wizards for being naughty, hmm.

Marguerite smiled sadly. Naughty, that was the understatement; she didn't want to believe them but she had seen it with her own two eyes. They were _all very cold… Oh dear, her father must be freezing wherever he was._

They told Marguerite all about their visit. She struggled to hold back her tears. Later she would see about making copies of the childrens' memories for the family's pensive.

"Papa, if you can hear me, I love you. " As she was saying the words, there was Evie, what was she doing? Goodness, she was sliding things on the floor and they vanished, until the last item would not go through, a newspaper. If she had reacted quicker, oh well.

"Evie what did you send?"

Evie told her as much as she could, her speech was not too bad. Marguerite laughed with joy. She could get Paul a new house jacket and slippers, as for the children's throw, hmm, time to knit some more. He would surely enjoy the rest. How had they done it? Could she go and see her father?

At a tower, in the North Sea, Gellert Grindenwald heard his daughter sending her love, but couldn't answer because Albus arrival was imminent.

He threw his blanket on the ground by where the "door" had been, and pushed the things under his cot, letting the cot's blanket hang down. For safety he sat on the edge, and covered the view with his legs.

He had seconds to close all his mental paths, and get ready for Legilimency that was sure to come. Damn! He needed to hide the basket. It had fruit and biscuits, and some metallic bags with liquid inside of them, and two small bottles with milk. And the chocolate bar, half melted, that Harry gave him at the last minute.

He was still moving around when Albus's voice came in through the wall and talked to him.

_Idiot_, Gellert thought. He could see Albus perfectly; even with all the effort to kill all his magic, it couldn't be done. Bah, let Dumbledore think he was magically crippled. Before today he wanted to die, but things had changed.

"I saw an alarm, it cannot be. Who was here?" Albus sounded and looked upset.

"Are you crazy Albus? I'm hiding an entire kindergarten right under my arse, you idiot. Now what? Who could be here? Not even ghosts haunt this place. I would like to see and chat with a few, but it is too fucking cold even for the dead. You must be mad."

"I am going to reinforce all the wards. Don't play tricks on me, Gellert, or I will punish you – no books." The righteous, pompous, ridiculously attired fool, yes, all true, but he had the upper hand.

"Birds do crash in here, inside if I am lucky, and can eat some meat occasionally. It happened before, and you were not concerned. Must be hell being so paranoid. Is your house of cards collapsing?"

Gellert had just seen two more fat books appeared in one corner, a paper laid on the top, and what else—clothes? He waited, he was sweating. He prayed for a second, to his old Nana's god. _God don't let him see it._

"I must go back, lunch hour. Don't try anything; I will kill you this time." Albus threatened.

"I wish for death everyday; grant it to me." He dared Albus.

Albus had left without an answer.

He knew it wouldn't happen. Albus was still obsessed with him. Gellert wasn't, he had learned about other kinds of love, and he so wished he had listened to her. For him it had been the love for his precious babies.

He ran and picked up the items.

One was a book of Miss Christie's stories, it had several, a volume, he perused to the names, several he had never read. He smiled. It would be a great past time. It had a bulky page marker.

The next item caused him to laugh. A pair of women's glasses lay balanced in his palm. He tried them on, looped the chain around his, probably his daughter's. The prescription wasn't a perfect match, but the lenses made things more clear. A box of chocolates had also been sent to him.

What he thought was a paper was, in fact, an envelope filled with non-Wizarding pictures. Images of his Marguerite, and her husband, with her children spilled into his hands. His heart could hardly take the feelings that swelled in his chest. He accepted the fact that he was now a sentimental old fool.

There was more… A coloring book, and color sticks - what a find! A large warm jumper, a small throw full of crumbs, he stuck it to his nose, the children's. Now what else, one house shoe, and a pieced of wet chewed leather, from a dog; he had to smile, but he could work it into something, he had a collection of items found inside birds stomachs, amazing what you would find. All his gifts had come from the little ones.

He felt strangely well, and for the first time in years, he had hope. He put on the sweater, and a small moan of satisfaction escaped his lips. He wrapped the small throw around his shoulders as if it was a shawl. For the first time in a long time he felt _warm_. During the summer wasn't too bad, but the jumper was a godsend. Albus wanted him to suffer, and he had, in all kinds of ways.

He was remembering every little thing about the children, he wished he could have kept their smell, the blanket would do for a while, he inhaled deeply once again; but what was that fetid stench reaching his nose. Smelt of decaying matter, as when a bird died just outside and rotted out there, but this was worse. And he saw it, it was almost by his feet, he approached carefully, and looked at the wriggling mass on the ground. When he saw inside of it, he threw up. He was sick and full of fear and apprehension.

It was a mass of wriggling black snakes, hideous mutations without eyes, trapped inside a clear dark red bubble; they emitted a foul stench leaving an oily sticky trail as the monstrosity crept along the stone floor. With great difficulty, he lifted the live blob with a piece of scroll and threw it into the ocean by opening the barred window the little that was allowed, and he heard a loud screech that froze his blood.

That had been inside of him, near his heart. He knew it to be symbolic, the rot inside of him. The remains of dark magic and evil which had made his soul their residence, and he was sure there were more. He was sick into the loo, once again. He could feel the things crawling in his insides and howled with desperation.

For the first time in his life he was afraid to die. That was a piece of his soul, and he didn't want to meet what had created something like that. The weight of his sins weighted heavy upon him. He wanted them out of him, he wanted a chance. And Albus would make sure he didn't have one.

He hid all the things. The biscuits were inside an assorted tin, he had one with hazelnut chocolate. He opened the niche behind the wall stones and stashed all his treasures, but left one of the pictures outside. He would not be alone any longer.

Finally he opened the small book, a magical one, with moving pictures, it made all sense. "Let the healer pixie…"

It was a children's book, a copy of the Healer Pixie. He smiled. He used to read it to his little ones. His Mimi was the Healer Pixie, so full of goodness, they all were. He prayed that Albus never laid his eyes on his babies, because he would recognize at least one of them, he would have to come clean. He looked at the picture.

Memories of the children who looked so much like him and the witch who had loved him expecting little in return; and the young women, they had to be his granddaughters he had not see them before, they were very pretty, one looked like his sister Marguerite, she had been so good. Nearly married that boy; his name he couldn't remember. The other, must look like her father, only the eyes were his. They must have grown up during the years when he was so sick.

They were all beautiful. His flower she was very pretty, a little of both, she looked a little like her mother but not much. The little girls were lovely, but if you looked carefully there was a little of everyone on them. His little mage had his wife's heart shaped face, the boy he wasn't sure, but the hair color and the eyes were from him.

He crawled in his cot, put the picture under the thin pillow, and tried to go to sleep. It was getting too dark to read. However his mind wouldn't stop. He needed to think of the door. How had it formed? Marguerite, he couldn't go to sleep, the children had not learned not to go into places they shouldn't. What if? The worry started invading his mind, and the fear that the dark creatures would take them made him scared. Love turned you into a coward.

Evie had pushed all she had found, the last thing that Gellert did not see until later were the second of the grandfathers slippers and his lap blanket. They were "stuck" somewhere, now he had two small blankets a warm jumper and warm slippers.

They had nearly been caught by Dumbledore. He had to "talk" to his daughter. He concentrated for hours. He was afraid for them. He finally reached her, the connection was faint.

"Tell them not come back, unless I send a message. Better - never come back; they must stay away from places they don't know. They might be in danger."

* * *

A/N. I observed there were very few reviews for the chapter before. I hope you all still like the story.

After this there is only one long chapter, and away they go for at least half a year. Probably back for Christmas who knows.

I don't think Gellert can ever be a 'good' wizard, but mortality has a way to make people wake up. Besides imagine his life, 40 years in solitary, except for Albus 'visits', and seeing his blood has done something to him. Do notice that both Gellert and Lucius are still into world domination through the children, at the end of the day who isn't?

**Review comments are a super welcome, and make me ultra happy, silly me.**

**Happy holidays.**


	44. Holiday Special

Chapter 45: Holiday Special

JKR owns it all.

A one shot about Gellert's Holidays. Starts a little dark and depressive as New Year's eves are sometimes, but there are all kinds of good will at the end. Word of advice, my dear beta has not yet read it. I didn't want to harass her during the Holidays. It is part of the story but months ahead.

HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE.

New Year's special- A peak into the future.

Gellert Grindenwald's, Christmas.

He hadn't seen them again. What a disappointment. He hoped for the holidays but it was a no go, and it just broke his heart. He had a hard time reaching his daughter, he was able to barely see her, but only a couple of times, and only for seconds, but he did. He tried to remember back to the first time he found his flower. She must have touched something he gave her and wished very much to see him. Then he felt her, and knew one of his children wasn't dead.

During the initial times the children were the ones who first saw him; first Frankie had seen him and then Hermione. So the one with the power to link with him wasn't the little witch because she lived elsewhere; hence, it must be Marguerite had something of his that made it possible.

He had been searching for the little ones every place where he detected a possible link, someone with affinity to him and not a hit; thus, the latest conclusion he needed to give them something of his. He missed them badly; the solitude was worse than ever now that he knew that all his children had not died, and he still had a family.

One November day, he tried to talk to his daughter and was able to see a faint trace of her, an envelope was pushed, but it came out all wrinkled, obviously the entrance was hardly there. It was a long letter and it had five muggle pictures. He was able to see his grandchildren as children and as adults. He had four grandchildren, and three great grandchildren. They were all beautiful to him, and he thanked the witch who had loved him and given him such a precious treasure; moreover, he had given her so little in return, and not only that, but he had committed the ultimate crime against her own kin. He no longer felt alone, but his bitterness towards Albus was growing.

The letter was informational and troubling; his grandchildren had gone away and taken the little ones to the continent. They were running away from Albus who was after their adopted son. At this, a deep anger against Dumbledore rose; in the past, he used to accept whatever came from Albus as a punishment for his crimes, but this, this was too much. Who would punish Albus, he wanted to know? He was a one man army, but one too powerful and he could hide behind the Light.

For a long time he still held some of the young man's love, he had felt for him, but it was being replaced with dislike.

Besides Dumbledore there were other issues; Grant had grown not knowing his powers, and they were away to train. His grandchild not trained could be in great danger; but even more upsetting was his family's fear that Albus would recognize Grant, but for his curly hair, he was Gellert's spitting image.

The Dark wizard stopped reading the thick manuscript. Albus was a danger to his family, that much was obvious, and he would see them as either a threat or someone to be used. If Albus was to meet any of his grandchildren they all would be at risk. Each one of them was a near replica of one that Albus knew. And the little one, looked exactly like her, like one that Albus shouldn't see. At least the coloring and hair were not the same.

He knew that he could kill Albus, but then he would die of starvation because killing him was one thing, being able to get out his cell was another. Without a wand he wasn't sure if he could break all the wards.

He had been able to break the dampers in his area, but it had taken him years, who knew what was outside of his cell. His mind was made up, if Albus would endanger his family, he was as good as dead. Starving didn't scare him, but dying did. Now, he knew what was inside of him, and that it was real and waiting for him.

The informational part was a discovery they had made. Objects called satellites orbited the earth. They had been sent there by Muggles, at reading this Gellert was surprised. The Muggles had sent men to the moon, he already knew that. Albus had told him. Their machine magic was strong.

His family was sure that the days he communicated with them one of the satellites must be passing above where he was. They sent him extra paper, a scroll of some sort, and some writing sticks. They wanted him to keep a tally, for that they had sent him scroll with printed lines, and all he had to do was fill it. They thought that perhaps they could get a location of where he was.

This would require that he tried often. They all sent him their love and promised to send him better things as soon as the gate open larger, they had something that showed them if it was open or not. They had told him maybe it would be large enough he could leave. And send Albus straight to them, not a chance.

They also believed that his grandchildren, Hermione and Frankie had a strong bond with him, especially Frankie. The reason they couldn't communicate with him, they thought, was that the kids were gone, and would not be coming back until January the earliest. They didn't want to come back when Dumbledore had a lot of time on his hands, and would be doubling his efforts to find the boy; Harry James Potter was his legal name.

After reading the letter, he cried with bitterness, he did a lot of that lately; since his little Pixies removed part of the hideous darkness that ate his insides. He wished so that he had not strayed.

His parents were magical, but of the old religion. They practiced magic that came from the north, but they believed in the Creator's son and they told him they were descendants of the one of the Mages who came to adore him at his birth. They believe in the Nordic gods, in runes, it was a mix of the new and the old. They believe they had come from another realm escaping a world overtaken by the darkness. They disliked all the Muggles for all the harm they had done to magical beings, and for daring to kill the one, the one who could have saved them all, back to their world, but nevertheless they lived peacefully amongst them.

When he started his affair with the Dark, they sent him to his aunt. They blamed on friends he had met at Durmstrang, but the truth was that he was the one corrupting the others.

His parents went to their own version of the old religion ceremonies, and with their powerful magic they took soul-ghouls out of people. They told him one of them had gotten into him, but only for hours, however, it must have left something inside.

It left the love for the dark, for the power it brought, along with the bigotry and the hatred he had practiced all his life. He knew this to be true, they had said he had been throwing up snakes with no eyes before they had extracted the thing out of him.

To his great disappointment, his parents only practiced very little magic, and he had already started his life on the Dark side. After their beloved son nearly died, they eased their practices. They had two more children to think about. And afterwards they did regular magic but never in an excess.

No sense in regret, it wouldn't help him. He needed to find a way to take Albus attention away from his family. He should never have access to their power, or the power of his new adopted great grandson. Or even worse he might want to kill them, or bring them to this hell place with him. The thought terrified him and the lack of seeing them made it all together worse.

All this month of December he had been having nightmares, they were mostly of finding his family dead, all his babies spread all over the house, and his beautiful wife dead and raped. His other nightmares were of the Greyback's massacre, the terrible meaning of his actions was now ever present, now that his babies' futures were at skate.

Yes, the horrible massacre one of the worse crimes he ever committed. He didn't have the right to kill children; what pain he had caused, he didn't want to think about, and he was powerless against the old ghosts were coming. If there were sin, that ones the most heinous one he ever committed, he hoped the ghosts could forgive him; he didn't want to face them again.

The reason he killed them had been anger and jealousy. He had found out the shifters could live up very long lives, and never age much. Not the werewolves but their purebloods. They were powerful wizards. This filled him with anger and jealousy, and yes, his bigotry erupted with fury, totally forgetting they had come to this plane at the same time than his family, they were closer to demigods than any of them.

He had asked them to grant his their gift, and they refused. They explained to him if he ever changed his ways it would be considered. He knew they could grant their gift on whoever they wanted to, and that was the reason the ones that could have given to him had been blocked.

So he went to ask for support in fighting the war he had started, and surely they couldn't turn him down, he was sure of that. He had been wrong.

His appeal was rejected upon being presented to their council; appeals from the ones on his side went unheard. Lord Greyback explained that they were already hated enough, there were always rogue wolves that would bite humans to live in packs, and they didn't need more hatred. They wanted to live their lives in peace, to run wild and to hunt in their lands.

He blamed the Greybacks for not supporting him. He had asked before for them to send several males to protect his family, he had been denied for onsite protection, they had many families they needed to protect. And instead, the council ha offered his family a place in their lands, and he had turned it down, even when they threatened to take his family away for endangering his children.

They gave him an ultimatum, told him to stop the war at once that every one was the same, and magic was magic. Moreover, they asked him to change his ways to avert tragedies beyond his comprehension, they were seers, and he didn't believe. He didn't and, and instead, he redoubled his war efforts.

After finding his family dead, he had gone mad. Angry, frustrated, and irrational, and without consulting with anyone, he gave the German Muggle Army a tip of about a large group of European refugees hiding in a certain state in England, so they could drop their fire balls. He told them they were of type their hate Armies sought, and they went fully loaded to kill.

Said and done; and he had gone in after the German Muggle Army's fire balls had fallen from their steel birds. And with his most rabid followers he had finished them up; he alone had killed entire families, pregnant women and children, none were in their wolf form. It was done in minutes, it was a massacre, and he could still see the eyes of the children.

He was often sick to have done such evil. Gods forgive him for the massacre, because they had once treated him as a house member, and as he did with everyone who cared about him, he betrayed them. He wanted them to hurt as he did. All his life he had come short, even with his precious wife, they gave her to him to help him learn about love, and what had he done.

Maybe that is why he had been punished, but why on them, not on the children, he wanted to make it up to the Greybacks. He had heard there were a few left, their land was intact but they had lost all their money; if could only find them and tell them the gift he had for them, if only.

He had hidden a lot of gold and treasure. He would save a portion for the children, and to pay reparations, there was a long list, he hadn't forgotten. He had destroyed many families, drove them to poverty, the list was long.

He wanted to give the survivors what was owed to them, he couldn't return their loved ones, but maybe give them a better life and to repair their estate. It was in the letter to his daughter, he wanted them to start the process. It shamed him to have destroyed so many.

In this gloomy state of mind he greeted Christmas day, he had gone to bed early on Christmas eve, after he had a few of the biscuits and chocolate left from when the children visited him; they were his holiday desert, after a meal can of potted meat and rolls that had come earlier during the day.

Someone or something was coming, maybe his family sending something? He had the letter ready inside the book he was reading. He sat on his cot and made sure books, pictures were all hidden; he wrapped the old blanket around his shoulders and sat to wait.

It was Albus; the disappointment must have been all over his face.

"Not happy to see me? I thought to be charitable and visit the ones behind bars." Albus greeted.

"Save your charity for others. Albus, I want to find out who killed my family. You were a friend once, and I am in need of your services. You fight for justice and surely you would want to assist me with this. My wife was a gentlewoman, and did you know that I never told you the biggest secret about her. If you only knew you would never be able to sleep again. If you killed them, I pity you, because I will tell you her secret, and you will forever feel the horror of your actions."

Gellert had his eyes fixed on Albus who didn't know he was being watched.

The look in Albus' eyes, and his expression told him truths he didn't want to know. A knife went through Grindenwald's heart, and he had to control the desire to double in pain. For the first time ever he realized that Albus had a hand in their killings. He also understood that if he hinted at knowing Albus' reaction, the other wizard would come into his cell and start looking.

After a long silence, Albus just sat on the chair behind the wall, appearing much older, and then with great effort, he spoke, "Why should you want to know. It happened long ago. You cannot bring them back, nor do anything about it. What is done is done, let them rest. "

Gellert couldn't control his anger, "Easy for you to say, I know you blame me for your sister's passing, but we were all guilty for letting our bad tempers control us. If your wife and children had been murdered you would want to know. And before you even imply it, yes you're right I did worse things than that. Think carefully and answer truthfully, we are old and should recognize mortality and must start behaving correctly. I am willing to make amends. Did you have a hand on their deaths? "

He meant it, since he also was going to ask many for forgiveness, and he had to start somewhere.

"I resent you even suggesting that I would have some something so vile. This is just like you; I had come to bring you a book, a plate of Christmas food, and some cider. There they go," and they appeared by his side. He was clearly agitated; his eyes were wild and haunted.

"I must go, and yes I blame you for my sister and for much more. I cannot even say I am sorry for your family, you personally killed many families. As a matter of fact, I didn't know you had a family until the first time you mention them. Forgive me but it is hard to find compassion inside of me for a monster like you. I am sorry for the human lives, and the innocent children, but maybe it happened for the greater good. What is the secret about your wife?" He was wringing his hands.

The former Dark Lord dug his nails on his hands, he wanted to hex him, but he wanted to reserve his power to try to talk to his family as soon as he left. But, yes, "Maybe you should feel bad, sometimes tragedy strikes closer to one's home than we ever thought possible. No, you wouldn't be in the least interested about my wife; she was much younger than I was. A mere girl when I married her, her parents wanted me to learn goodness from her." He answered with forced indifference.

"Why should your sorrow over your family turn into my own? I no longer care for you, those feelings stopped nearly a century ago. Is this another of your mind games, my old enemy? And why do you think I care who your wife was; and I think you are going to tell me some terrible lie. I know all my relatives, and none of them married you," Albus was disturbed and Gellert wanted to hurt him.

"I never said care for my feelings did I? Never mind, be on your way. Thanks for your outstanding generosity and the warm meal. Ah, if I even found out that you had a hand in killing my flowers, I would find a way to leave this place; and if I were you, I would try to hide, or even to kill myself. I offer you forgiveness, but you didn't take it. I am not sure I can offer it ever again."

He was now sure if he ever had a doubt before; Albus was visibly trembling when he stood up. So he decided to let Albus draw his own conclusions, right or wrong.

"Albus, I have a little story even if you don't care to hear, it pleases me to tell you. Did you know my wife's mother was very sweet; it was tragic that she died giving birth to her second child, many years after, a brother. The effort of giving birth for the second time was too much; it was difficult labor because he was a very large boy." He paused thinking his wife would not want him to tell him. No matter he had already started.

"She ever recuperated from a near fatal curse when she was very young and her family thought she was dead, they even thought they had buried her, but they didn't, and she really wasn't. Her future husband heard a faint noise at the burial ground and rescued her. He also had a very powerful nose, and could smell a live person."

Grindenwald' s anger dissipated when he remembered about his in-laws, may God the Creator, the one his parents worshiped, forgive him.

Albus' eyes half closed trying to Legilimance into Grindenwald's mind; who allowed him just to enter and then showed Dumbledore his wife. In this memory Gellert was looking at her in the mirror right across the foot of the bed. He was looking with his eyes barely opened, the mirror showed her long and braided blond hair, and he, Gellert kissing her passionately. She was on top of him and her night gown was rolled above her hips, so her delicious bum was out in the air, he was half naked one boot still on, and his trouser leg not quite off. It was a memory of his coming home late one night. She used to make his blood boil; her passion was pure and sweet, it was the night his daughter was made.

'Get out of my head Albus, I might not have magic, but my mind is intact. The memories of my wife are not for you. I didn't know you were coming in.' He lied.

After Albus left his mind, he was seething in jealousy to see the wizard he had loved in the middle of wild love making with his wife. The fool, thought Grindenwald. He had not seen the picture by the bed, the picture of her young mother, for looking at his lover's face looking at his wife with love and desire. Albus Apparated away with his face contorted in anger.

When he was sure Albus was gone, Gellert howled in anger, fucker, he had his family killed. His heart was in pieces, now he understood that Albus was a jealous sick wizard, he roared, and screamed, "You sick fuck, you don't know what you did, and may you burn in hell."

Albus had murdered his family out pure jealousy, not for any greater good, because he still loved Gellert when he had forgotten him long since. He didn't have to escape to make Albus wished he was dead, a grimace contorted his face.

He waited for a while and then put himself in a meditative stage.

Albus made a point of coming back everyday for nearly a week, never letting Grindenwald know he was there, but of course he could see him. Gellert could feel him around his mind trying to enter without Gellert sensing him. It was the thirtieth of December when he finally gave up. He wanted to find out who the wife was. Let him wonder, he would never tell him. He tormented him with visions of his remembering loving his wife, memories of first seeing his babies, of the happiness they brought him, but he would never let him see her face.

"Gellert, I have a small basket for you for tomorrow, a bottle of firewhisky. It is clean. I won't be back, if you have something to tell me, say it. It is probably a lie, and you cannot back it up. Live your own lies and deceit. And as for your family, why should I dirty my hands with the blood of innocents. I value and protect every child's life as they were my own."

Grindenwald wanted to kill him for lying, how about Harry Potter he wanted to ask.

The next day was a blur; he was able to duplicate the bottle of Firewhisky using the cider. And he drank half the bottle after he tried several times to contact his flower, once or twice he could see her all blurry, maybe he was just drunk, a big group and the children were all gathered as if they were waiting for him.

He was sure it was his imagination. He fixed a cup of tea and tried a few more times, after two hours, he was exhausted and with the Firewhisky and the anger, he fell asleep in a few seconds, frustrated by the effort.

**Angels Sing**

He dreamed of his wife and children, they were all wearing their heavy winter clothes, all the boys and his flower, his Marguerite, and they sat in the old carriage to go and visit the village and listen to the choirs. His sister was there as well, and his wife's tall handsome and serious young brother, he was at Hogwarts and had come for the holidays. It was for the New Year's Eve mass.

He could smell the ginger biscuits, the butter and molasses and nuts, sweet pastries, milk chocolate, and the fresh smell of the children's hairs.

He could even feel several little kisses, and the songs were so beautiful. He opened his eyes, the room was bathed in a light glow, and around his bed there were five little angels, and they even had wings. What a nice dream.

"Grandfather, Opa, we cannot stay long, the door is very tiny," they were here, this wasn't a dream. He sat quickly and gathered the angels in his arms.

"No too tight," Mimi said," I think I am chocking." But she kept kissing, and touching his face; she was being girlish, just like his Marguerite.

Her speech had vastly improved; they were all taller and had a healthy glow about them.

"We've been trying to come for two days, and the door wouldn't show up." Gellert was grateful they hadn't been able to come in. He had written in the letter how they needed to verify before they tried to come in, needed to make sure that Albus wasn't there.

"Grandpapa, my dad said today, the thingy up in the sky was crossing over, and maybe we had a chance." It was the little boy with glasses, Harry. He was growing like a weed; he appeared to be at least one head taller. Next time he would measure them to keep track. He wished he could preserve their smell, so divine.

Gellert had the girls on his knees and the boys were standing leaning on his long folded legs. He loved all the small warm hands, and their soft bodies.

"We brought stuff, presents, we made some of them," Frankie informed him.

"You are all so beautiful, so big and tall." He told them.

"Yes we all growned, and my dad is teaching us a lot of things. We are learning martian arts." Harry told him.

"Not Martian, that is a plantet, it is martial arts." Hermione informed them.

"Not plantet, a planet," Draco corrected. Grindenwald kept chuckling. He wished he had a pensive so he could watch this again and again. His hands were on their hair, and he held Evie close to his heart. He wanted to remember their feel, their soft hair, their small little hands and bodies. The boys were now standing behind him and hugging him. Martial arts, some Muggle fighting from the Far East, their magical born had a form of the art. He had read about it.

"You have been drunk," Mimi informed him."Grandmother, Oma, says men drink too much."

The boys chuckled, "We drink lots of lemonade, and a fizzy Muggle drink." They told him.

"Yes sweet princess, but I won't do it if it makes you upset." Gellert told the bossy little thing.

"It is ok Pépère, you are very old, and Draco's Pépère says it is ok if you are old." Frankie advised.

They were all dressed in angel robes, and had wings on, probably from Christmas, they were all so beautiful. The platinum blond, he must be a Malfoy.

"Son, have you ever heard of Serpens Malfoy?" He asked Draco.

"Sure, he is Pépère, and Grand'Mere Tally. We were with them in France, and learned French, and we are going back." Draco told him.

"Tell him that I send him my regards, my hellos." He told Draco. Gods, Serpens was alive, the difference between one who had lived a right life and him.

That reminded Gellert, "Here take this, and Mimi, would you please tell your mother to make something for each of you with this, you must keep with you please."

He had taken apart an old jumper, and had made long cords for them. He had put a location charm, but probably wasn't lasting, and also gave her a very long letter for his daughter and one for each of his grandchildren.

Hermione had an eye on the wall and was upset, "It is getting smaller, we have to go, Grandmother sent you this, Hermione took off a rucksack, "All the food is in a big thermos. We love you and must go. Read the letters, Daddy says they are very important. We love you." They all repeated the same. He noticed two boxes in the corner.

'Wait, we forgot, "the children surrounded him. They all held hands and Hermione touched him with his free hand, "The Pixies have a present for you, I figured this out, you ready pixies?" The boys all nodded their heads.

Without words, they lifted their hands up in the air, and went around him until Hermione was by his right hand, "Hold my hand and hold his hand, "she pointed at Draco who was at the end of the line.

"Quickly everyone closes the eyes." He obeyed and could not believe it, they were showing him the family reunited in a room in front of a Christmas tree, they were real, he looked around the room, and it was as if he was there for an instance. They saw him as well, and his daughter ran to him, but he was gone.

"Open the eyes." He didn't but understood time was running out, he had a lot of information to digest later. His eyes were full of tears.

"Now everyone sends the pixie light inside grandfather Opa, and we kiss him goodbye," He was blinded by a warm sun light. His body grew warm, and a feeling of contentment, long gone, ran through him.

"Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year," each one of them wished the same.

As they kissed him, the earlier feeling of waves of warmth came back in troves, and he had visions of the celebration going some place far away. But most surprising of all, was the feeling of light shinning on dark corners of his soul, and a feeling of hope filling holes and ugly places.

In less than two minutes they were gone, after Eve screamed wanting to stay. She was hollering on her way out, and her screams saying she loved him, made him smile with renewed joy.

Two large size packages, on top of metal contraptions with wheels, were left near the corner. And one large blanket tied with a string to pull. There was a lot of food in tins, a tin openers biscuits, dry bread, and potions to grow new teeth, health potions, and toiletry items. There were books on events of the Wizarding and Muggle words, a muggle device to read time, and pick up the time from a satellite, warm under-things, toiletries, and several small gifts, tools, a knife, books of fiction, mittens, and socks. Inside the blanket, there were a woolen knitted cap, with matching scarf, and gloves and a feather pillow. One bottle of fine cognac and one bottle of plum snaps. He kept a few things, and hid the rest right away, many he shrank to nearly pin size.

There was a second album with many pictures of the children. In several they were around a wolf, not a werewolf, a shifter, who was it? His heart did a flip, but after looking at the face he couldn't recognize him. He wasn't a Greyback that was for certain, and he also noticed the wolf shifter was always holding the children's hands. There was also a large black dog.

The wolf, in one picture was with the dog, who was converting into a man; he was an Animagus. They both were in pictures with his granddaughters. Ah, the young wizards were suitors, he wished he had been a good Wizard, a good human, and he could be there with them.

Strangely he could still hear the people talking, adults asking the children about him.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and ran to the toilet. He had a bad feeling about it and decided not to look. He flushed the toilet, never looking, but felt them coming up his throat and wanted to scream. He knew it, the living evil inside of him, but once he rinsed his mouth, wellbeing suffused him.

More of the infestation, but he felt clearer, better. That was his Marguerite, his wife, and she was so pretty, so very pretty, and then his heart did another flip. Oh, no, he was going to have to talk to them, now he could see that all his sins were coming back, she was going to be recognized.

And he also realized the people in the pictures are not the same than seeing a person. He didn't want his family to have to have to hide and be afraid, what to do? They need to know all the truth. In his letter all he had told them was that his granddaughter could never seen by Albus, but never said way. The picture was too real. Oh gods.

He needed to read the letters, Mimi, his pixie told him she had figured out something, and now he could see them and hear them, and one of the women was pregnant, he just couldn't see the face. Was Mimi or one of them transmitting to him? Or was it one of the things they sent him, he needed to read.

He was so happy. He wanted to open everything; yes, this was Happy New year. It was going to be a good year. As for Albus, his family needed to be involved, and they needed to decide. A little role playing didn't hurt anyone.

He was amazed, even the anger for Albus had dissipated. He nearly felt sorry for him, what poor wretched Wizard, he lacked what he had, many who loved him, and had forgiven him.

He ran to his cot and opened the rucksack. Then, he went to the small table and set the fine china plates, crystal drinking glasses, a silver setting, a small table cloth, a small vase with a rose, and a large picture drawn by the children. The children were drawn around a tree, with two owls, two very large dogs, five smaller dogs, a wolf, and a black dog standing at each side. There were poorly written words under,

"We love you and Merry Xmas and Happy Year! FROM: Mimi, Draco, Harry, Frankie and Evie. XXOO." He wondered what that was, he would ask, as tears of joy kept coming down.

He pulled out a half-liter of champagne. The thermo tins had all the trimmings of a big feast, roasted pork with small potatoes, vegetables, a small fresh salad, bread, a peach, and a pudding with small strawberries, butter, salt and a small bottle of Rhine white wine, which he laid all there.

And the last present, there was a frame. A hand painted portrait of his wife and children, long ago, painted from memory by his flower, he was a silly man; he like the name Marguerite, his wife, his sister, and his daughter. He stood it along with the holiday picture painted by the children.

He sat to eat and opened the album. Maybe this was his second chance.

*``~~~``*o*``~~~``*

A/N There are many people who in the face of mortality or a devastating event have the ability to change. I believe that unless there is an actual illness of the brain, everyone has the ability for redemption. He is not going to change one hundred percent but being imprisoned, alone, for over forty years has given him a long time to sleep with his ghosts.


	45. Summary

**JKR is the one, she owns all HP characters, the story is mine.**

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. The story line and some of the characterizations are entirely mine. kkk

▦▆◄►**HG◄►****DM◄►**

Finally about to be back from a long hiatus after life turned complex and difficult, and a dear friend, Savva, fell ill and a victim of cancer. She is fighting the enemy with determination, and I am also fighting my own monsters. I would never abandon my beloved story, but be aware many of the old chapters are now damaged. Some FFnet problem, and a couple of nice readers are helping me to fix the damaged chapters. I will let you all know when I change the first three chapters, I added a lot of material but I am not sure when I will republish.

The last chapter in three parts starts in the next couple of days, this hasn't been beta yet.

This is a short summary of the story in relation to each character; I didn't want you to have to read a gazillion chapters to get refreshed. I hope this helps.

* * *

Recommended reading: prologue and chapter 1, and maybe read the last two chapters. The last two chapters have a lot of information.

**Malfoys-**Early 1900s-Veela Wizards-The Malfoys belong to a particular branch of Veelas who might find their mates anytime during their childhood or adulthood, but once they meet them, the bond is made for a lifetime.

Upon meeting their magically destined mate, the need to mate increases after they reach their adulthood, and if not completed by the time they reach 25, it will represent the death of the Veela. The Malfoy men, by tradition, share their history with the younger men so they will be able to teach future generations.

Because of Blood discrimination, their secret is one know by very few, and only disclosed to the newer generations as needed. If Abraxas had known it, at an early age, he could have prevented future tragedies which resulted from his association with the Dark Lord. The Malfoys believe that non magical Muggles have no place in the Wizarding Word. Lucius has softened a little but bad experiences with Muggles are re-affirming his believes. During the course of the story his believes will be challenged many times over.

^ Serpens and Thillia Malfoy, grandparents to Abraxas. Still alive in 1984, ninety-nine years old, but in biological years, he is mid sixties. They traveled to France during the early 1900's with son Octan 6 years, where he met his future mate Sophie.

^ Octan Malfoy and Sophie Malfoy - Lucius' Grandparents, who were killed, right before Lucius was born, in a mysterious car accident orchestrated by Tom Riddle. He opposed to Abraxas joining the early version of the Death Eaters.

^ Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius Father, he died from a strange outbreak of Dragon Pox likely induced by the Dark Lord, and his wife Ursas dies soon thereafter. He made a mistake; before he realized he was not a pureblood and that a Veela lived inside him, he had taken the Dark Mark. He could not take it back, and it was too late for him.

During a trip to the Lestrange's summer home, around 1963, both Bella and Narcissa fell for Rodolphus, but Rabastan a toddler hated Bella at first sight. The same year, war is declared between Bella and Lucius. This is an important episode since it will set the stage for much of the conflict later on.

**The current thread starts in 1984.**

**Lucius Malfoy**. Born in 1954, his only love is Narcissa. He met her at her home, during 1963. He is a dark wizard, and he is a Malfoy. In this story he is fighting for his son's future, and to protect his son's mate. Without the mate there is no future for Draco. He is forming his own group, formed of natural enemies, all with one purpose, to survive this war and protect their own. He has changed some in the process but not by leaps and bounds.

He is conflicted about his part in turning many of his friends into Death Eaters, and now finds himself living a double life. One that is less than easy. In the course of the story he has made new allies, some that he would have never imagined even if he tried.

At this point of the story we find Lucius taken a leave of absence from his work. His family, the Grangers and a few more are going to France to lay low until Harry's adoption is final and basically to get away from Dumbledore who is making their lives difficult. They will also be training the Grangers now that they found their magical inheritance.

He no longer has the mark which has vastly alleviated his darkness, but besides that he is still Lucius. He is rather excited of the children's powers and he already sees his family on top of the food chain.

**Narcissa Malfoy** – Born 1955, her first love was Rodolphus Lestrange. After the summer of 1963 Lucius realizes she is his mate. He is nine at the time. Bella wants him because the Dark Lord told her how much that would please him, and basically because she is attracted to him. He rejects her, and has an enemy for life.

Narcissa and Lucius married around 1976. Narcissa cannot have any other children thanks to something Bella did. She is now happy to have a little girl, Hermione.

She is also going to train to be a warrior, she is afraid after Draco and the children were nearly captured by dark forces through an open portal.

**Draco Abraxas Malfoy**, he was born on 16, June, 1980. He sensed Hermione during a stroll at the park just a couple of weeks ago, while he tracked his mate, Hermione, at the park, and scared Lucius to death. He is very protective of her. He is also known as Pixie Light. Severus Snape is his godfather. He cannot function well without Hermione and has panic attacks when not around her. He has already bitten a Death Eater, Avery when he tried to kidnap Hermione after following Lucius when he saw him at the park.

Because of being Hermione's mate, Lucius and Narcissa understand they need to live close to the Grangers.

**Serpens and Thallia Malfoy; **Lucius' great grandparents, his father, Abraxas and Ursas, his wife, and his grandfather Octan and Sophie, were all victims of the Dark Lord. Serpens must have been born around 1887, Thalia 1891 or so. They knew Gellert and also Marguerite his sister.

**Grant Granger**, Age30, born to a wealthy family, he is a dentist and member of an elite Army force. All his life he had psychic powers, including a form of Apparition. His line is mostly magical, part of a group who left the magical world.

**Jeanie Granger,** Age 25, also a dentist. Their families have known each other for years. She had a great aunt Mathilde, married to Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange uncles. It turns out she visited their home when she was young. Her sister Kelly was also there.  
**  
Hermione (Mimi) Granger**.4 ½ years old, born on 19, September 1979. Met Draco at the park, and nothing has been the same since. She doubles as Healer Pixie. She has other talents, apparently is a healer, and either alone or with her cousin Frankie they can open doors into other places. One of the doors they opened was to their great grandfather's cell, to the prison where Gellert Grindenwald is kept prisoner by Albus Dumbledore. She is very talented and performs wandless magic, however she is insecure. Her former nanny, Miss Rose, is a religious fanatic who unknown to the parents would tell the neighbors Hermione was a demon, and Hermione is afraid she is just that.

It appears there is more to the Grant family than meets the eye. First magic cannot be detected inside the Grant's home. Bothe Jeanie and he have turned out to be magical. After they thought for years to have, the sixth sense; it helped Grant survive bloody encounters. Jeanie can find water sources easily, which has been in her family. There is a connection between the families and witches.

In later chapters it has been discovered that Gellert Grindenwald is Marguerite Granger's father.

**Harry James Potter. **Our little hero has been submitted to a lot of cruelty and neglect during his short life. His mother visited him in her ghostly form, and contacted Remus. Hermione was also dreaming about him. He was rescued by a social worker, Elly Granger as part of an underground operation not sanctioned by her office. He lives with the Grangers, and they are adopting him. He loves Grant, and his friends. Hermione and Draco performed their first 'healing' session on Harry who was dreadfully ill, during that session Severus was also healed; Harry's is the Shadow Pixie, one of the Healer Pixies. Voldemort has 'seen' him and is after him; he was behind the disappearance of Hermione, Draco, Harry and Frankie and one of the terriers in the large home. Gellert has taken a liking to him, particularly because Albus is after the young wizard.

**Eleanor "Elly" Granger 'nee' Rosier. **She is 24 and 'divorced', she has 2 children. She is a child's psychologist and works with Family Services, and seems to be part of some special network. She lived with Evan Rosier, a death Eater, son of Druella Black's brother. Druella is Narcissa's mother. Evan was killed by Alastor Moody, late summer of 1981. She met Narcissa during her days with Evan. She practices witchcraft along with her sister. She doesn't know Alastor was the one who killed Evan. And Alastor Moody is now working with Lucius as a double agent. Elly has fallen for Remus and fallen hard. Moony has recently marked her. She is going to France with Lucius group, but she currently thinks Remus only wants an affair.

**Frankie and Evangeline, Rosier Granger, 3 and 2 years old. **Eve was born 7 months after Evian's demise. Frankie has a new best friend, Draco, and also Harry Potter. Frankie is also powerful, he can see those who other ones cannot. He has become part of the Healer pixies. However, the parents want the children to forget about the Pixies. They don't want someone to exploit their talents.

**Madeline, Maddy, Granger**, she is 22 and is completing an advanced degree in at USA on some kind of technological field. She likes Severus, but had her eye on Remus. Remus loves Elly, Eleanor Granger. She used to think Sirius was physically beautiful, but not likeable. Her mind has considerably changed and now she is contemplating a life with two wizards, maybe.

**Peter Granger**, he is Grant's twin brother. Not much is known about him. He lives in South Africa, but it has been hinted he loved Jeanie Granger, and she broke his heart. He left brokenhearted and angry.

**Lord Paul Granger**, Grant's father, around 63 years. He is an Earl and probably a member of the House of the Lords. He met his wife after the war, in a camp for displaced people. Marguerite found the camp when she was running away after her family was killed by order of Albus Dumbledore

**Lady Granger**, nee Anne Marguerite Grindenwald, mother, is probably 57 years old. Born in either Austria or southern Germany, they met during the war while she was suffering amnesia. She is daughter of Gelllert Grindenwald. Her mother's identity hasn't been disclosed, but Gellert has hinted might be related to Dumbledore. She was Gellert's favorite child. She practiced witchcraft behind her husband's back with her two daughters, but the sons didn't know about it.

**Marguerite Grindenwald** was her aunt and her name sake. She was killed on 1940-1941 during a WW2 incident. She knew Serpens and Thallia. She used to date an unknown wizard, hasn't been disclosed yet.

**Kelly L'Orc**, she is Jeanie's sister. She is twenty two, and is also studying in the US an advanced degree on Textiles and fibers manufacturing. She went to a magical school with Maddy Granger after finding her mother and Lady Granger making potions behinds the husbands' backs. She is crushing and maybe more after Rabastan Lestrange. Mathilde Lestrange was her great aunt who was married to the Lestrange's uncles. She was friends with the Grangers growing up. Rabastan declared he would marry her when he was four years old.

**Guy and Charlotte L'Orc, Jeanie and Kelly's parents, **are both magical but supposed to be non-practicing; Charlotte is a around ¼ Blood. **Mathilde Lestrange, nee Argent, **was Charlotte's aunt. Mathilde was the sister of Charlotte's mother; both Charlotte's mother and sister were Half bloods.

**Severus Snape** is teaching at Hogwarts, works for Dumbledore. He is known by the children as Uncle Sevy. The children don't allow him to be snarky or a grouch. Maddy Granger has his full attention. He derived some benefits from a recent healing session, he no longer bears the mark and his soul is at peace. The pain over Lily has left him, and he now has the chance to love once again. There is a slight complication; Albus is suspicious that Severus' is no longer dark and brooding, he needs him as a double agent, and not for a minute he considers Severus' happiness. Remus knows that Severus and Sirius used to be lovers. Sirius didn't want anyone to know and hurt Severus. Now he is in better terms with Sirius.

**Sirius Black- **24 Years old. He was a prisoner. Recently rescued, and healed by the Pixies but still convalescent. He seemed to have loved Snape as a teenager. Stored memories at the Ministry have revealed that Lestrange brothers were being manipulated by Beatrix. Madeline, Maddy, Granger has caught his attention, and he is pining for her. He is going away with the Malfoys to work out a new identity. Reluctantly he is part of the underground force being assembled by Lucius Malfoy.

**Remus Lupin- **24 years old, he was following Lucius, (after the park incident), and decided to spy on the Grangers. At the time he was practically homeless. He was poor, hungry and mostly hopeless. Lucius and his family came to see the Grangers after Mimi had some nasty nightmares about Draco. While spying on the family was trapped by Mimi, and is now working for the Grangers as Mimi's and Draco's tutor. He is head over heels with Elly. He is no longer a werewolf, but rather a shifter. He is also loyal to Lucius and his group. He is unhappy with Albus and loves the children as his own. Lucius is glad there are more witches around. For a while both Grant and Lucius were jealous of the younger man.

**Rabastan Lestrange- **was rescued with Sirius and Rodolphus. Narcissa asked Lucius to rescue the brothers, and he accepted after being told what Bella had Born around 1960 or early 1961, he is related, not by blood, to the L'Orc family. Jeanie's great-aunt, Mathilde, was married to Rabastan's two great-uncles.

He likes Kelly L'Orc and hopes to form a stable relationship with her. He often has nightmares about the Dark Lord and about Bellatrix. He has always disliked the dark witch. Watching Pensive at the MoM, Moody discovered that Rabastan was under strong control during the Longbottom's fortune. He no longer has the mark and will put his life on the line for Hermione Granger. He wants a new life, and his other goal is to kill Miss Rose and he is not alone.

**Rodolphus Lestrange. **Around 30 years old, married to Bellatrix Lestrange. Healed yet still not well, it is apparent he was under some kind of enchantment. It also seems as if he has not forgotten about Narcissa. He approves of Kelly and wants to claim the Lestrange rights later on.

**Albus Dumbledore. **On his quest to eradicate the darkness out the Wizarding world, he has manipulated many for the grater good. He sees himself as a benevolent autocrat that wants to dictate how everyone should fall the path of the light for the greater good. The good intentions of one very controlling individual, one who wants things done his way or not at all, have damaged many. He truly believes in the good of his mission. You will judge him. Just remember wanting do to good, does not mean you are.

He has appropriated Harry's vault, has played God with many people's lives and basically turned a blind eye on Harry's life at the Dursley. He severely punished Vernon when he found out what he had done to Harry, but now wants Harry under his control. He is a potential danger for Gellert's offspring. He is still in love with Gellert, or it seems that way.

He is holding Vernon Dursley prisoner inside a magic globe. He is currently investigating where did Harry Potter go to, and he is closing on Lucius. Petunia is also getting her own brand of punishment

**All more or less Canon up to this point, except for the Veela**.

**Roland, Martin-Maurice Lestrange fathers to Rabastan and Rodolphus.**

**+ Etienne and Marcel Lestrange, married to Mathilde Lestrange. **Uncles and aunt to the Roland and Martin Lestrange both died around 1965 or 1966. Probably were murdered by orders of Voldemort for refusing to join his movement. Mathilde was Jeanie Granger's great aunt.

**Gellert Grindenwald. **Imprisoned by Albus Dumbledore since 1945, and thought dead by the wizarding world at large, or until he 'talked' to his daughter when the children were missing. Until the children appeared into the cell he had accepted his punishment. . He suspects that Albus had a hand on his family's killing. He has had some horrifying visual experiences after the Pixies short healing session, and desperately wants a second chance He has decided to do whatever it takes to stop Albus from hurting his family. Mostly he wants to protect his family and will do whatever he needs to do to make it so. He is not as defenseless as Albus makes him to be. He now hopes for his family to be top dogs through their powerful magic and through legal means, or more or less legal.

**Lord Voldemort. **He had a hand into trying to snatch the children into a portal. He knows of Harry Potter, and Lucius and his group know Voldemort is alive.

**Mr. and Mrs. Jones**, they keep house for the younger Grangers, they are squibs. They both appeared to be in their early 60s.

**Miss Rose is** in her late 40's. She was Madeline's nurse and Hermione's as well. She is working with Rev Phillips, the vicar at the small town. They are using nasty tabloids to spread rumors around, Rose says that Mimi is a WITCH and she is possessed. Phillips has a brother who is a reporter. In a later chapter they invaded Dr. Paul Granger's house to conduct an exorcism. She is dangerous and everyone is looking at what to do about her.

**Arthur Weasley, **he is working at the Ministry and moonlighting for Lucius. A bit of spying at the ministry is paying well. He is happy to have money to take care of his family. However, Molly reports any possible leaks to Dumbledore.

**Molly Weasley **appears to be Dumbledore's agent. Arthur knows and he is being careful, yet broken hearted.

**Rita Skeeter, **rising star of the gossip columns is already creating her share of discontent. Apparently she is not adverse to use her charms to get her way. She is thirty five.

**Elves: **Mipzy, Axel, Pretzel, a Dobby, and Perdu.

**Family fauna:** A pair of miniature fat owls, Mina is Draco's and Hera is Hermione's, Moony thinks they look tasty. Brutus and Negus, large wolf-hounds think Moony is their alpha, and view Padfoot as one of the pack. The Granger's cairn pack, Pickle, Preppy, Prowler, Prissy, and Peat have recently been recipients of the Healer Pixies gifts.

***~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~***

**Note**, in this story there are only a handful of real villains. I am curious if you all have identified them. It is all about politics and how you grew up. Obviously, some are willing to reassess their actions, and some could care less. I will take into consideration manner in how to dispose them, but don't be too hasty to pass judgment. It is also about redemption and the power of family and love.

Next chapter will be up by Thursday. Thanks to all the lovely readers for their kind reviews and your kind support.


	46. Common Enemies

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. The story line, conceptual situation, plot, etc. are mine, Glorioux.**

This story is dedicated to Savva who first recognized its value; to my Nana who laughs at the children's antics; and to all my faithful readers. Especially to Irmorena who is been with me since day one. She has never missed a review and to the many others who are always there reading and cheerleading along, what else can I ask for?

The last part is divided in four chapters, this is the first.

**During chapter 44, the last before the Holiday special, we left Gellert Grindenwald recalling the children's visit and worried over Albus and the danger he represented. I will expand a little on those thoughts. It might bring some background to the front, and a good place to get started for the grand finale of the first part of Malfoys and their Mates.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 of 4 –The Common Enemies & Surprise-Surprise**

**Gellert's loves his gifts-**

He crawled in his cot, put the picture under the thin pillow and tried to go to sleep. It was getting too dark to read. However his mind wouldn't stop. He needed to think about the door. How had it formed? Marguerite, what was his flower doing?

he couldn't go to sleep, the children had not learned not to go into places they shouldn't. What if? The worry started invading his mind, and the fear that the dark creatures would take them made him afraid. Love turned you into a coward. He banged the thin matress in frustration, he couldn't even protect them.

As soon as they had returned Evie got busy, and she pushed through the still visible crack, whatever she found on her path which might go through the shrinking space, she did did at the speed of a toddler, fast. She had fallen in love with her older relative, and it would be a lifetime long affair; and one that would grow with the years, especially as her uncanny resemblance to someone dear to Gellert became more apparent.

The last things she had 'sent' him, and Gellert didn't see until later, were the second of his son-in-law's slippers and his lap blanket. She even sent him: a half eaten biscuit, her Grandmother's hand lotion, a nearly filled crossword puzzle, a tea spoon, a coaster, some dog chews, and a ball of yarn.

They were "stuck" somewhere and some time later, they just appeared. So Gellert now had: two small blankets, one warm jumper, a pair of lined slippers, a pair of glasses, a basket with the children's and an odd assortment of items; all of which could come in handy. He felt the richest of men, the luckiest of wizards, and a blessed one even if he didn't deserve it.

He pondered on the merits of building a Gollum. He sighed, if he had a few more things and a wand. Maybe the children could get him a wand, and perhaps in the course of the next years he could leave with Mimi. Years, he no longer wanted to be in there, he wanted his family.

A plan started forming; he would leave a dead wizard, the Gollum, maybe half-burnt, presumably killed by an old enemy. He was sure the _doors _Mimi _saw_ were untraceable. He knew he had read about them somewhere, probably legends, but you couldn't acquire the ability, you were born with it. No wonder, the blood that ran through their veins was a gift, he would need to tell them one day, but first he needed to make amends.

He thought again of Mimi's magic, it truly had been amazing, but more than likely she had used the children's combined powers to move through 'doors' she visualized, and then had made her great grandfather feel better. Surely, that brand of controlled magic should not have made its appearance this early, it troubled him to know such powers could be used by a power seeker, as he had been one day. He needed to leave but how?

If he could make a plan with them, it might work. He needed to figure out how to communicate with them. Having something to hope for was a great feeling, he decided.

They had nearly been caught by Dumbledore, and that was unacceptable. He had to "talk" to his daughter. He concentrated for hours and was getting anxious; he was afraid for the children. He finally reached her, albeit the connection was faint, he told her what had transpired and his warning, "Tell them not come back unless I send a message clearing it. Better - never come back; they must stay away, because they could be in mortal danger."

They couldn't hear only parts, "They came…appeared…Tell…send…message… away from places they don't know… danger.

That would be the last time he would hear from them for several months, meanwhile, he started writing Arithmency formulas and to make plans. The color sticks were great, he could write on the walls behind his cot. The dog's toy he had managed to transfigure into a wrist band to hide small sharp objects. He wouldn't let Albus see it. He ate and drank all the food the children left, and he even loved the half chewed buscuit.

**– What to do about Harry?**

At Hogwarts, Albus laughed at his own silliness, he had to calm down. His mind was working too hard, the Harry affair had offset his balance, and he felt unhinged. If the story ever got out, he could even lose his job and that wouldn't do. He had to do something, find a workable solution to save face and end up ahead of the game. He had to find the way to pretend he had made amends.

Let the Potter stay with whomever, put a tracing charm on him, and reinforce the blocking of his powers. The blood-wards were a half lie at best. What he had done was to use blood magic. It wasn't all dependent blood relatives, partly yes, but very little. He had never envisioned Petunia Evans would have allowed her sister's child to be treated in such manner. He should have checked or send Minerva to do so.

He needed to get into the good graces of whoever was keeping him. He was sure that it was Lucius Malfoy, all the trails led to him. But how was he going to find where he was at? Severus used to be his friend, but he would need to use Legilemency and even asleep the young wizard was closed.

What if Lucius found out his appropriation of the Potter funds? He had allegedly used them to support Harry but the quantities would be difficult to justify. In reality they went to pay for the bribes, the expenses of the order, and his costly research. Where did others think a school master had the funds for traveling, books, financing a private war?

He had a lot of expenses that he couldn't pay with his already inflated salary. He tried to recount the larger ones; maintaining the fortress to imprison Gellert and its upkeep; Mrs. Figgs' salary and her home; the potion ingredients to keep his staff subdued; his travels to research and in the quest of power; purchasing books and other magical items; payments for all the spies and information gathered through the ages, and the list went on. His parents had a little money but he had mostly relied in contributions until the Harry's bonanza which wasn't for his own benefit but for humanity.

Going back to Gellert, was he hiding something? How could he have been looking so well this night, and he seemed at peace. It was the same than Severus, and this just couldn't be. It was too much of a coincidence. Was it all tied to Harry's disappearance? He had looked inside Vernon's mind, and all he saw were regular Muggles. Besides, how was he going to infiltrate a Muggle organization,if it involved them. But Lucius and Muggles, impossible, the arrogant bastard would never be around other than Purebloods.

This weekend, without a doubt, he was going to visit Lucius, unannounced. Then he thought about it better, he wouldn't wait for the weekend, he would show up sometime tomorrow; and he would look everywhere until he found him Lucius, and he had just the thing to find him, it paid to be prepared, blood. His eyes twinkled; who said blood magic was all bad, it got him Harry, and he would find him with more of the same.

Everyone had been a student at Hogwarts, and children are bound to have injuries and bleed. He had a large collection of forbidden blood samples. He had a large collection of those who he deemed important, and he had saved insurance for the future. He wanted to prepare a potion to make Lucius bend to his will; the blood would come in handy. It wasn't dark magic, he smiled, _and it was for the greater good._

Something was going on, something that was outside of his perimeter; and he didn't like when he wasn't in control; it was time to change the outcome.

**Plans**

Marguerite and all of the other ones in the room heard Gellert when he contacted them again, he told them as much as he could. However it was garbled and hard to understand; when they heard the entire story, everyone was horrified.

They needed to teach them not to go into unknown places. Once again, Hermione had done something they considered impossible, and probably the power of all of them had worked together to apparate beyond what current Wizarding knowledge deemed possible.

"My grandfather used to say mages can travel through doors they are able create to anyplace in the entire world, all that is needed is a person or an object to anchor them. They worked for Emperors and Kings stealing documents, planting evidence, or just getting rich on their own. Maybe, that is what she does, she 'sees' a place and creates a door; a great gift that can become entirely too dangerous in the hands of an innocent young child. Probably she dr"

Rabastan's face showed concern after sharing his knowledge with them. He understood the need to protect the children for more than reasons of safety. Such power would be needed in the fight against of the Dark Lord, whose second coming was unavoidable.

"Wards, we need to create wards around them, so they cannot leave the perimeter without an adult. My fathers used to do that." Rodolphus suggested.

"I don't think that will keep them but we must try," was Remus answer. They didn't know Mimi's abilities; he remembered when she had told him Fenrir was his wolf's maker. They hadn't seen him tied on a tree, and she didn't have a wand. Only a few had seen the healings, he knew it was probably a waste of time. Now, with Frankie and the other powerful magical children, only watching would help.

Everyone was quiet thinking that Gellert's advice could go a long way. Of course, hearing his voice made them acknowledge of how dangerous and powerful wizard he was. The irony of it all, his legacy lived on, and his descendants had rescued a young wizard from the clutches of his nemesis, of one who had fought on the side of the Light.

The lines between the dark and the light had become meshed and blurred, which made it hard to discern who the good or the bad wizards were. Voldemort was a threat to everyone, who was partly Albus' own creation. Albus whose motive were mostly good but not the methods to achieve his goals; there were highly questionable if not outright wrong. The list was long and dark; the way he had dealt with Sirius innocence; his irresponsible neglect of Harry; planting discord at homes, setting a spouse to spy on the other; his wanting to control everyone, and all his other shortcomings, just made him another kind of dangerous Wizard they had to fight. Albus had really lost his way.

As far as the blood wards needed to protect Harry, they needed to have a solution and soon. However they would need to learn more. Were the blood-wards related to blood relatives, and if so why the garments they had found buried in front of the house full of unknown magic.

And who was the strange lady, the one looking at the Dursley home from her house; she had seen them, good thing they were disguised and had casted a _Confundus Charm_. As far as she could tell they were reading the utilities meter.

**The Tonks**

Andromeda and her husband had asked to drop by for a short visit. Narcissa had brought the children to the Manor and had them wait outside of the drawing room. The meeting between the sisters was highly emotional, Lucius felt bad for his former animosity towards Ted Tonks, although there was some left of the old bigotry inside him, the happiness in his spouse's face overcame any reservations he had. Their tears and hugs broke his heart and made him feel as Voldermot himself. He would make it to his witch.

When Ted offered his hand, Lucius shook it with open acceptance. Nymphadora was with them and shyly stood away. The pink-hair, nine-year old witch stood in fear of the renowned Dark wizard, Lucius Malfoy, but all fear melted away when he came over to greet her.

"And who might this beautiful young witch might be?" he asked her flashing a dazzling smile that made her blush.

"I am Dora Tonks, they are my parents," she told him pointing at her parents while she shifted her hair to white blond. Lucius bit his lip to stop a chuckle.

"Ah, I am your uncle Lucius, wait dear; children, please come in." Remus was just outside with the children who were loaded with gifts for the Tonks, including an envelope to take to Gringotts. The Malfoy knew Andromeda just made ends meet, and they wanted to make up for years of gifts. Later, they would talk about more.

Andromeda and Ted appeared surprised at seeing Remus. Not only when they saw him but at looking so well groomed and dressed so nicely. They looked at each other as if they were seeing apparitions. What was Remus doing here holding the hand of Narcissa's son? He seemed very at ease at the Manor what was going on?

Dora watched her little cousin Draco and came over to give him a smooch. Hermione's eyes narrowed in distrust and Remus saw it. Right away she came to stand next to Draco who now only had eyes for the big girl, in minutes she had changed hair color for Draco at least twice. She had ignored Hermione completely to make matters worse.

What followed made all the adults laugh and marked the start of the couple's bickering and fighting over jealousy issues career, which would last much too long for anyone's tastes.

"Traco come here, let's go and look at somefing," little miss bossy grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him.

"Let's go to my room," she insisted. Dora disliked Hermione on the spot, she just didn't get along with witches.

"Go and play with your dollies, little witch, I am talking to my cousin," was Dora's response and pulled Draco by his arm.

Draco ever the politician, "Let's all play, okay, Dori?" he smiled at Dora and grabbed her hand.

Dora loved Draco as her only cousin from her mother's mythic family. The Black, Malfoy, and other powerful families were nothing but a story to her, and this house was an enchanted castle. Besides, she had always wanted a little brother, and now she had one already made, her mother had told her so. Hermione on the other hand, hmm, Dora wasn't the sharing type, and Hermione's narrowed eyes were rubbing her the wrong way.

"We can, but you two are very little, and I am big, we will play Healer and Draco is my helper, and she is the sick patient." Dora announced, it was a natural choice for Dora, her mother was a healer after all. Of course, she didn't know she was around a professional healer on her own right, Healer Pixie.

"I am not playing that, I am not sick." Hermione announced, "Asides I am a Healer Pixie." She pursed her lips and crossed her arms in an arrogant and condescending manner. She was still displaying the disagreeable narrowed eyes.

"Draco, let's go and play, I will change my hair color for you, better I will make my hair ugly like hers." And she made her hair like Hermione's but puffier and with the look of straw; not nice at all thought Remus.

Draco broke out in laugher, "Mimi's hair is pretty, not like that." But he laughed more and Dora joined him. Remus was waiting for disaster to strike; and pragmatically, he had already decided to let the older witch receive her well deserved comeuppances.

Dora made it puffier and uglier, and Draco laughed more. Hermione had it, her hair was a halo flying around her, a light breeze circulated through the room, she moved her fingers and changed Dora's hair into slimy worms that undulated and stuck to her face and neck. Dora was horrified of snakes, and thought they were snakes and screamed and ran to her parents.

Hermione made the worms larger and more active, and Draco laughed non-stop. The adults were in the next room and ran, surprised that Remus was already there. Ted and Andy couldn't understand what happened.

"Nymphadora change it back, you silly witch, if you are afraid why do it?" Her mother ordered.

Dora screamed louder, and Mimi rejoiced in each scream, it sounded as music to her young and vindictive ears.

"Young lady, change it back." Remus ordered, he thought it was enough.

"I didn't do anything." Hermione lied.

"Yes, you did, you were mad at my cousin." Draco tattled. Remus was fighting a guffaw, he had liked Hermione's style, the older witch had called upon her Healer Pixie's, swift fingers of justice.

"She started," Mimi answered self righteous and refusing to look at Remus on the eye.

"But how," both Ted and Andy repeated over and over, they were flummoxed to say the least.

Lucius was chuckling and Narcissa's face was green, she hated big worms, it was too gruesome.

After a couple minutes, Hermione wiggled her fingers and changed it back to brown hair, which Dora morphed to pink.

"And Remi is too old for you, ugly Pinky," were Hermione's final words.

Dora blushed and ran to her mother. She was crying and Draco went after her. Hermione ran to Remus who picked her up, "You are still going to be punished when we get home, you understand that was wrong."

"Okay Remy, don't be mad. She made me do it, I tried to be good, okay?" She kissed Remus cheek, and laid her head on his chest while she cried softly. "I still think she is ugly." She whispered to Remus, who had to smile.

He knew it was wrong to hold her after she had been naughty, however Moony had approved. _That Dora is a nasty little witch, good for our cub. _

Hermione's display served a good purpose; it helped them to explain the Tonks the need to hide the girl's power from others and strengthen their case for Harry. They agreed to meet with them as soon as possible.

They would no be able to meet the next day and asked to be excused since they were leaving that same day on holiday and were very busy, but she promised to not meet with Albus and to support Narcissa.

They were fixing to leave when Andromeda stopped, "I remember something that might be germane, "Lily introduced us to an old couple who came to see her when she was pregnant. I think they said they now lived in the continent, somewhere. I cannot remember, maybe they were relatives who sought Lily Potter because she was pregnant. They were lovely and surely they must have kept in touch. Everyone how much Lily disliked her sister, and giving the baby to her surprised many of us. Count on us for whatever is that you are planning, if you are protecting Harry we are certainly in."

Lucius was pleased they couldn't meet longer, one less meeting. As for Hermione, he felt for Draco, she was as bad as Narcissa, and he smiled, his Mimi wasn't a pushover.

**Sirius' Surprise**

Sirus and Grant had arrived to Grimmauld 12. The place was deserted. Sirius mother had gone into the country, Narcissa had told him, and she had also told him how unwell Wallburga was. The house was dark and heavy with sadness.

He indicated to Grant to be quiet. He raised his eyebrow not understanding but obeyed Sirius. Sirius was thinking something was different but wasn't sure what.

Sirius remembered the house-elves, but his mother never travelled alone. So why did he have a feeling they weren't alone and were being watch. He sniffed the air and confirmed that they were the only humans around.

Sirius didn't hate his parents never had; he just didn't share their views, and what he had wanted was their love and approval. Being a pariah had never been easy and being of the light had brought him Azkaban. After hearing about Albus looking the other way, his feelings for the Order had left him. Nevertheless, he would always fight for what was fair and right. Being at his birth home filled him up with nostalgia, and he wondered if all he had done had been worth it.

Grant had one of his 'feelings" the ones he used to call sixth-sense. He saw Sirius opening his mouth to talk; he grabbed Sirius; made a sign for him to be quiet; and he pulled him into a recessed alcove behind the wall. Sirius raised his eyebrows in question, and Grant whispered very low, "Someone is coming."

They waited for what it seemed a long time, and they finally heard the Floo, footsteps, one set and a couple of pops. Sirius looked at Grant with amazement. How could the Granger family not have known they were magical? Grant could apparate at will, shift furniture, bend metal with his eyes, and know things before they happened, and who knew what else, unreal.

"Kreacher take my luggage up to my room and unpack. Goulymong bring me tea and my writing set. I will sit here at the writing desk."

"This isn't living," she talked to herself, her voice dragging and full of sorrow.

And Sirius whispered very low, "My mother, we are fucked." His stomach hurt badly.

He was right, they were in a world of trouble, the wards around the house didn't permit _Apparition_ from the hallways, and Sirius bitterly thought that his mother would have Kreacher call the Aurors to turn him in. He had a 'spare' wand from Lucius' vaults, but he doubt his magic would be that effective with it. It was a matter of time before they were found. His luck had run out.

* * *

A/N OH-OH! OUCH… Reviews are my muse's favorite snack.


	47. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

Sorry for answering the reviews late, I have been working on RL and the new chapters. Kudos to the reviewer Faithlace who was clever and asked if Wallburga would recognize Grindenwald on Grant, I was surprised. I will entertain a future request from her if it can be accommodated.

Here we go, at almost the end of the lst part. I am currently planning around 1 or two chapters for each year before Hogwarts. I had to build a new universe and that wasn't easy, there were no ready made characters for that time period. I hope there are ones who are still enjoying it. A conflict is not built in a few words.

To those who took the time to review my many thanks.

Last chapter: We left Wallburga who had just arrived when she supposed to have been away. And Grant and Sirius trapped in an alcove.

Chapter 2 of 4–**The Common Enemies & Surprise-Surprise**

**Expect the unexpected**

"My stupid pride has served me badly. Here I am fifty-four years old, my body could actually get pregnant, and I am all alone. My beloved husband is dead, Regulus disappeared probably killed by that insane Dark Lord; we should have stopped him while we could. It was the Dark Lord who had Orion killed, of that I am sure." She stopped to dry a runaway tear.

"And my biggest disappointment, Sirius, not a word from him, he never apologized for his betrayal. Like they cared, they let him to rot in Azkaban. Merlin, I still miss him, everyone knows a mother's love never dies, maybe if Sirius hadn't left then Regulus would be here today."

"Yes Mistress Black, I miss my boy, "it was the very old Goulymong, Kreacher's aunt speaking in a broken, tired voice.

The statement saddened Sirius in an unexpected way. Not once had he come back to visit his old nurse, or the other house old servants who had since then passed. A few tears of sorrow ran down his cheeks.

"I know, I know, but he betrayed all of us. Not that it matter since Regulus died, I knew the war effort was dangerous and a bad idea. My husband also knew it and tried to keep us protected, but he was killed by the mad man." Sirius mother answered. Sirius had no idea his mother felt like that. What else didn't he know?

Her portrait made in 1978 reprimanded her, "I cannot believe that I hear myself talking such nonsense; woman, the Dark Lord had the right idea, sacrifices had to be made. Quit the belly aching, "she spoke in the voice Sirius remembered, haughty and nasty.

Grant recoiled at hearing the voice coming a few steps away from them. "Shit, my mother had a portrait made. I wonder if it saw us." Sirius whispered very low.

For a minute Grant's mind was confused. A portrait seeing them, that couldn't be –And just like that he made the association; he had seen the talking portraits, wow. Sirius didn't have to wonder for a long while.

The next sentence froze both intruders, "No need to pine away dear me, you have but to look in the alcove, and you will be surprised to find our traitor son." The portrait told her with a nasty, cold voice, a laugh, and a snort like laughter.

What happened next, Sirius would have never guessed in a lifetime. He pulled out the wand and held it in his hand inside his pocket, ready to do whatever it took.

Wallburga Black, whose portrait would terrorize Grimmauld 12 for years to come, stood up and walked towards the alcove. Not for a moment, she thought of pulling out her wand.

Sirius came out with Grant right behind him. "Son, son," Wallburga ran and the pureblood witch, who had, otherwise, always held her emotions in a tight rein, held her arms out to her only living family member, her son; everyone's brothers, her husband, and her other son, all dead now, and all because of the Dark Lord.

Sirius stopped for a second, but the acceptance coming from his mother did something to him, he hurried up towards her, and held the now too thin body close to his chest. Albeit the considerable weight loss, she was still very beautiful, yet too slender.

Grant understood Sirius filial feelings. He assumed the last years had changed the hard woman's believes and had challenged her prior decisions. The happiness to find out she still had a son, had made her forget the past antagonisms and to wish things could have been different.

He knew many cases like that. After the wars when prodigal children came home, the doors to healing were always wide open; and he hoped this would be the case. Happier warriors made better ones.

Portrait Wallburga wasn't happy at all. She expressed her opinion by screaming insults and asking her living self to reconsider her stand. At this, Wallburga pulled her wand and casted a spell to release the Sticking Charm holding it in place; and turned the nasty portrait against the wall but not before sending a second spell to seal her lips.

"Better, much better, "she breathed in relief and turning to Grant, "A very nasty portrait, she gave me a migraine. I am going to have it burnt, and have a nicer one done; I didn't look very nice with that horrible frown."

This is when Grant saw all the hanging, shrunken heads along the stairway wall, and he suppressed a scream. He would ask later, meanwhile, he would act his best; he didn't want to end up 'hanging', in the Black home.

Tea Time and surprises at every cup.

She poured the tea for Grant and added the milk and sugar to his taste.

"Excuse me young man, you remind me of a very intelligent wizard we once entertained in our home; you are his spitting image. I was but ten years old, the year was 1940, and it was my birthday. He was so handsome that I fancied myself in love with him for years, wait please, I will show you. Kreacher, "she called.

"Filthy blood traitor, yus fault, all yus fault, my boy Regulus, yous fault," Kreacher muttered under his breath, he had done the same when he had help bring the tea earlier. Grant couldn't believe the bigoted and racist little elf.

"Now, now Kreacher, Sirius is now Lord Black, we won't talk about blood issues at this time. Make sure you listen well, or I will have to punish you and do it well. He is Lord Black to you, and you own him your loyalty and respect," Kreacher didn't soften at the warning words and grudgingly stared at his feet.

"Bring me the album from 1930-1949 and be a good elf," she ordered.

Grant noticed she hadn't said please or thank you, not even once. She was like his mother; Sirius had indicated she was fifty-four, two years younger than his mother. They both were still young looking, and in the non-magical world they would have passed for women in their low forties or less.

The difference was in their vitality and their demeanor. His mother was full of life and despite her proper comportment, she was friendly and warm. In comparison, Wallburga Black, appeared fragile and rather cold and obviously class conscious; and as his mother, both were beautiful. He really could appreciate where Sirius looks came from. Were wizards blind, where were her suitors? A woman like her, would have a long line at her door, he wondered.

Wallburga was making an effort to be in her best behavior and had not yet asked Sirius what he was doing there, and why he wasn't in Azkaban. Sirius had noticed and wasn't offering any explanations. Actually, he was considering finding the wands and Obliviating his mother. He really didn't trust her, and he wanted to stay out of jail, and understood everyone would be compromised if he was caught.

He was wrong about his mother, at least this time. She had been feeling very sick, and the Healer failed to find a reason for her illness. "Lady Black, you are strong as a horse. All you have a touch of melancholy, and you need to eat or you will die from lack of good nutrition. You are so weak that any virus which affects magical beings will prove fatal to you."

"I have nothing to live for, and I would welcome death," was her answer every time, she had a reason now and was willing to give it a try.

Loneliness and tragedy had taught her that change was necessary if you were to survive. Wasn't her belief in Blood ideals the very reason she was all alone? She had thought about this for five years, and had nearly gone to her niece Andromeda to join the fight against Voldemort, for vengeance, only for retribution.

She knew the monster to be behind Orion's and Regulus' demises, and her demented niece Bellatrix to be right behind. She had pretended for the sake of staying alive that she agreed with all the nonsense, she no longer did.

**Recognition and a Proposal-**

"Sirius darling," Wallburga addressed Sirius. He was a little spooked at his mother's new loving attitude, even though he still had memories of his mother when she liked him, and he remembered the loving and dotting mother who had spoiled him rotten.

"I thought you had been convicted of killing the Potter boy and his wife. Did they release you early? And will you be taking over their son? I heard he was your godchild." Her eyes were fixed on him and Sirius paled. He had assumed she wasn't going to ask.

"Mother, it is best not to talk about it. Are you going to call the Aurors to apprehend me? Nobody knows I have escaped, and it would be best if you don't ask any questions."

She smiled a smile worth of Sirius Black, a grin full of mischief with a touch of darkness. Now Grant could see another facet of the woman, she had some life and mischief inside of her, cunning and sneaky, reminding him of a beautiful, yet dangerous predator.

"If I wasn't around they couldn't ask me any questions. Could they?" She asked as she looked around the room.

Sirius couldn't believe his ears, what she was implying was absurd.

"Mother, I am afraid what you are insinuating cannot be. Where I am, or better where I am going, you wouldn't be happy. I haven't changed in my convictions, or at the very least I haven't changed that much. Let's say I am with people you have despised." He looked at her daringly.

"Sirius Black, look at me and tell me, do you think I am happier now? My only visitors, and not often, are; Alphard who hates me, and Narcissa and Lucius who tolerate me. I cannot bear to be around the ones who might have killed my son, and surely Regulus is dead. And if he is dead, it had to be by the order of the Dark Lord, quiet for now." She stopped and looked at Kreacher.

"Thanks Kreacher, please leave and if anyone should call, I am indisposed. And make sure neither Gouly nor you, mention my son being here to anyone. If you do, I will give you clothes. Now take the portrait to the attic, cover it, and lock it up where nobody can find I until we can figure out how to destroy it, thanks."

Kreacher was no longer mumbling, however the portrait, who had managed to take off the seal from her lips, screamed bloody murder. At that, Wallburga zapped the portrait again and erased her lips. "There, perfect," she said, and Kreacher left quickly.

Sirius looked at Grant, as if: What is going here?

Minutes later, she had found the pictures she was looking for. Grant, once again, saw a picture of his grandfather, actually several. In the photos, he must have been around fifteen to twenty years older than his own current age, yet the resemblance was uncanny, and he paled; he really appreciated the problems that his looks could bring.

He wondered how many history books had Gellert's picture plastered all over. If he had never met his new magical friends, he might have been killed or kidnapped, without knowing why.

"I was right, wasn't I? I thought Grindenwald had no family." She asked Grant and once again she reminded him of a predator, of a snake?

"He did, isn't rather obvious. But I am not a Pureblood; I am not even a practicing wizard." He wanted to observe the effects of his words, not aware Wallburga had detected his educated accent.

She pursed her lips, but seemed to stop herself, and after a short meditation and clicking her tongue, she asked," What are you doing with my son. And really, I can see why you have stayed away from the Wizarding world, your father left some rather powerful enemies on his wake, and some rather unsavory memories. Very wise from your part," she smiled and looked beautiful, yet…

"I don't think that is any of your concern, suffice to say, you shall not have to see me again after today." Grant answered already upset.

"I disagree, you see, thru your veins runs the blood of a very powerful wizard and even a few drops make you simply powerful; and as I have said, I am tired of being alone. I won't last more than months if I am to continue this life. I have found my son, and I will do what it takes not to lose him." She looked at Grant with serious intent while she drank a sip of her tea, and continued.

"And then maybe you have a female cousin or a sister. You see, I believe that I am in need of grandsons. This sad house needs noisy little boys running around and maybe a couple of little girls. Just imagine a Black-Grindenwald baby, beautiful and powerful. Their beauty would be without rival, unless that one would have one Malfoy-Grindenwald baby, and Lucius is married."

Sirius swallowed hard, and Grant nearly laughed thinking about Maddy, and knew she was right about future Draco and Mimi's babies, maybe she had the sight

Sirius felt the marriage noose tightening around his neck, his mother was truly dangerous, and she was saying babies, as in multiple, how many was she talking about?

All of sudden, she stood with her body posed to fight, and she pulled out her wand, "And I'm not a fool to let my convictions about whose blood runs through whose veins make me lose my last family. I am a powerful witch and a trained fighter; our kind has been persecuted and killed, so at my home we all trained for war. All our children learned to fight as they learned to walk," she looked at Sirius who had to agree with her.

"Sirius didn't know but one of my talents is Legilimency, the Dark Lord wanted to use my skills, and I declined, maybe I could have saved my family. You see, I know that Sirius wants to Obliviate me, and I cannot allow that to happen, if others can change so can I." Her voice left no room for doubt; she meant every word she had said.

Sirius was cursing himself for his idea to get extra wands, there had to be another way, this wasn't the way he had envisioned this day.

"So instead of trying to second guess each other, I am still packed for a long absence. I will leave my two elves here, and I am coming with you. Or you let me bring them, which will be a break for all, less work. Wherever you are, even with Mudbl," she was not an imbecile and stopped herself at her son's angry face.

"I mean Muggles, forgive me, I am just getting used to the idea. See the young man here, he is his grandfather, and he is not a Pureblood, and his daughter is powerful beyond measurement, Mimi is her name; a curly hair, little pixie- healer, whatever that is." Grant paled, she had looked inside his mind, but he felt nothing.

"No, don't worry, I just looked inside your mind because the face you made, I respect others. Sirius transmits to me since he was young; it made his anger against us even more painful. He loves your young daughter, and I cannot wait to meet her." Grant shivered, she must have known everything. She turned back to Sirius.

"Dear son, trust me because I have been thinking a lot. Going with you, cannot be any worse than being alone; and it will be even worse now that I know I still have a son. Your father suspected the Death Eaters having a hand on our beautiful son's disappearance and more certainly death; and in the murder of half of my family. I want to have a hand in fighting all those at fault, even if they have the purest blood, or are my own kin, Bellatrix was certainly at fault." Her eyes blazed with anger.

Grant had an amused smile. This woman was a lot more like Sirius than the young wizard would ever concede. As Serpens said, the more the merrier, this was turning into a caravan, and yet," I think my parents wouldn't mind one more person, but why don't we come back for you tomorrow, and you can pack more appropriately." He meant it. He felt a mother's love hungry and ready to make amends with her son.

Sirius was looking horrified; he didn't want his mother with them. Surely, there had to be away out, but what?

"I think that is not a good plan, I might become rather upset and call the Aurors." She tapped his forehead with the wand.

"Mother, I don't understand, you disowned me when I was sixteen and burned my name from the family tree."

"Yes, I know." She shrugged her shoulders; no apologies, why, she had already told them her convictions had nearly destroyed her.

"I am not staying at my own place, I need to make arrangements, and I will make you an unbreakable vow to come. May I look for a few of the old wands?"

She finally agreed, and Sirius demanded a vow that she wouldn't tell anyone about him. She vowed, and Grant witnessed it.

Before they left, she offered her son Galleons, they walked to her hiding place, and told Sirius," I know you need them, they are yours by right. No need to take them as a thief, here are a few thousand for now; so you can buy new proper clothes. I will get more for our travel. We have more wands hidden in our summer home, they are yours for the taking, and maybe we could pick them up."

He barely said thank you, he was choking with deep emotions. His mother had given me ten thousand galleons when he didn't access to his vault, and all he had there was what Charlus had left him. She had given him the stash of hidden wands, maybe not perfect, but the boys would thank him.

Sirius was, however, concerned about Kreacher, but Wallburga told him not to worry. And finally they decided the elves should come with them; there was no sense leaving a liability behind. The house would be warded and closed, she would tell Alphard to come by and check up on the house once in a while.

Sirius was upset and besides himself, but when his mother kissed his cheek and held him tight, just as she used to do before their fallout, he allowed himself to finally feel. The open honesty of her kiss and her embrace took him by surprise and tears clouded his eyes. "Maybe we can work it out, but at the first betrayal—"

She caressed his cheek and put a finger to his lips, and Sirius melted and hugged her again. "No, there cannot be more betrayals my Sirius, my rebel Wizard, we need to fight as family, and we all have common enemies and must make the guilty ones pay; my beautiful son and my big boy. I don't know how you got out, but whoever helped you, I owe them whatever they wish. And those who might betray you, I will kill with my own two hands."

Grant turned around away from them, he felt as an intruder in the midst of a very private encounter, and he saw Goulymong who stood by a doorframe drying blue tears with her spindly fingers, and Kreacher wringing his hands in distress. Grant also knew that Wallburga's last words carry their weight on gold; she had meant each one of them.

**The order-of the Silver Shadows**

After the goodbyes and the promises to meet the group at the French home, Maddy and Kelly left, Severus was there to say goodbye, and the return promises had made many happy. Severus would travel to meet them, at their new residence, once school was out, but first would go by the U.S. via Muggle travel, and he would be taking a dog. They were planning to shrink Padfoot to bring him inside the cabin.

Severus had asked for a day of absence which had delayed wouldn't say much during the meetings.

Albus needed to stay and rearrange classes around; there were last minute schedule changes to have Severus classes covered. Every professor had a number of days per year they could use without having to explain why. Severus was partly honest, "I have met a beautiful foreign Muggle, and I am seeing her off at the Muggle Airport, she contacted me yesterday to ask me to take her."

Albus felt some of his stress uncoiled, Severus had a love interest. That must have been Snape's better attitude; with the woman gone he would have his dependable Wizard back. And he would go later to meet with Lucius.

It was shortly after breakfast when Lucius and the adults staying at the Grangers, Floo into Malfoy Manor. They left the children with the grandparents with the strict order to keep an eye on them, they were taking them for a horse ride, and the kids would ride ponies, except for Evie who would go with her grandfather. Narcissa kept going back with instructions for Draco, she was uneasy to say the least. The door business had them all rather concerned, which was a good thing.

The Lestrange brothers and Sirius were dressed in hooded silver robes that resembled old monastic habits, with wide sleeves and wide hoods. They kept the hoods up in case someone's memories would be examined; they formal robes, Narcissa, Jeanie and Elly wore their hair pulled back and also wore the hooded robes but the hood down.

Arthur, Scrimgeour, and Moody found their robes at their chairs. Lucius, Grant, and Remus also wore robes over their clothes.

They were made of a heavy magical silk, and all bore a sign in the back, a silver hexagon, Moody admired the fine weave and was appreciating this better life.

By 9:30 everyone had arrived. Grant was sporting new glasses with nonprescription lenses, a brand new, magically accelerated short beard, and a darker complexion. He was a changed person; albeit his Grindenwald likeness remained, you really had to look hard.

The new looks didn't conceal any of his physical perfection, and Jeanie couldn't wait to get him alone. It was exciting, almost like a new man. The ones who had not yet met him didn't grant him a second look.

Lucius greeted every one, and invited them to serve a plate from the spread set for them. Afterwards, they all sat at their assigned places; there were a couple of small boxes by each of the attendees place. He would stare at Cissa once in a while, he loved her warrior look, and it suited her. Draco better be ready for a long nap today. He made Narcissa blush when she caught him staring at her with fire in his eyes; he smirked and turned around to talk to Remus.

"Glad you could join us, before we continue we all must make a vow of secrecy. Whatever is said between us can only be shared with those inducted in the order of the Silver Shadows. Silver because its color gray, neither light nor dark; our brand of magic neither constitutes the basis for our association, nor does it determine who the enemy is. I will explain later several points, referring to: how we will communicate; how often we should meet; and many other important points germane to our future as an organization."

The vow written by Lucius and Remus was magically binding, and each felt the magic wrapping around them when each repeated the vows. The Ministry wizards were admiring the witches until several cold wizards' eyes stopped any further impropriety.

Once the vows were over, Lucius continued, "There are other members who are not here today for various reasons, and there will be others joining us in the future. These last days have been challenging for my family and for my friends, for the very reason why we are forming this association. This order is necessary to protect the children, and our futures; Harry is improving quickly, but he still is fragile. Returning him to that type of life would be putting his life in danger in danger. Protecting Harry and destroying the Dark Lord with minimum or no lives lost must remain our focus. He is out there, we will tell you what we heard, and I can assure he is coming back, and he knows that Harry is alive."

Whispers across the table, "Please be patient," at that moment the Floo was activated, "You," Lucius watched at the new arrival with incredulity, most unexpected, and how had the guest arrived, the access was only open for a few. He was not the only one frozen.

"Any problems with my presence here, and if so should I leave?" the unexpected guest asked.

* * *

A/N. Any reviews are deeply appreciated, but if you feel the need to let me know I stink, there is no need; instead, drink a cup of coffee, of tea, a soft drink, a smoothie; just do something more productive and more fun


	48. The day is not over yet

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

* * *

**Part three of four**

**The day is not over yet.**

"Any problems with my presence here, and if so should I leave?" the unexpected guest asked.

Lucius looked at Minerva McGonagall if she was a ghostly apparition. At forty nine she was a very handsome witch, if she only would dress a little less, less strange. She dressed as if she belonged in an old play.

Sirius turned red remembering when he was fifteen, and she must have just turned forty. He had a huge crush on Minerva, and he thought he was the god's gift to witches. In his delusion he wanted to shag her, so he had kissed her forcibly, and she had smacked him silly, besides that, he would be back to prison as soon she ran to tell Dumbledore.

Arthur and the Aurors were worried of some of the same, the covers had all been blown, everyone dressed in the silver robes with a logo, all cloak and dagger, and each a signs of a subversive organization. Lucius just stood immobile and uncertain what to do.

Since nothing happens in sets of one, it is said disaster never travels alone; and it must be true, because there was another unexpected guest about to arrive.

Wallburga Black had decided to go by Lucius and Narcissa to say goodbye. I was her clever idea in order to make as normal as possible. She didn't want to wake any suspicions on anyone. She had already sent messages to the few people still alive and told them of going in a retreat.

Lucius and a few of them were already aware of Wallburga coming in the trip, but they had decided to make it a surprise for the rest. Only Narcissa had a vague recollection of one of the Black women being an expert Legilemens; but the actual name had never been mentioned around her.

Lucius albeit his apprehension, he couldn't be happier to have such talent in their group, well if she would accept to work with them. Obviously they would have to erase her memory if she decided not to support them; and if he was right it wouldn't be easy to catch her unaware.

Sirius hadn't even felt her that was what he had said. Grant had told him that she went into Sirius' head while she carried a normal conversation.

Lucius hadn't closed the Floo to family because they had such few relatives, and Wallburga was one of them. He should have done it.

Nobody had uttered a word about Minerva, and everyone was still frozen when a second green flash came out the Floo, and the Ministry employees were frozen in terror upon seeing Wallburga. They were not alone in their fear.

Lucius pinched his nose, a horrible migraine was coming. And right at the instant, he decided that once the meeting was over he was going to attack Cissa's body.

He missed her, and she hadn't been available for many days; mostly due to her zealousness over the little wizard. His Veela missed her, and the beast was getting restless. This had been the longest in a while. She looked beautiful sitting near him. His beast could smell her and was no allowing him to concentrate. He had been hard the entire meeting, and now this complication. His mind wondered.

The night before, the children had a sleepover with Draco, and they were a little noisy, but Cissa didn't want to close the door. He hoped this wasn't a sign of the times to come.

Luckily, tonight, Draco would be at the Granger's room; however he wouldn't wait till tonight no way, he could be dead tomorrow. He was planning to be with here at least a few times today, they would be travelling tomorrow and forget it, as soon as they had a minute, or he would make the time.

Finally, it was Wallburga who uttered the first word, "My, my, look it here, intrigue and excitement, I love it, do I get a silver cloak?" Wallburga appeared 10 years younger, or that is what Grant thought. Sirius face was an even green, probably about to throw up.

"Minerva, darling, how are you? I see you still have an atrocious sense of fashion, yet pretty as ever. I do wish, you would let me help you. Where do I seat?"

Wallburga turned and gave Minerva such a friendly smile, that she cringed. She remember the Slytherin when she started Hogwarts, she was in her fifth year. Wallburga was both beautiful and very nasty. Full of Pureblood poison and of her status in life.

Everyone was out sorts to include Minerva, what was going on here? Had she made a mistake? What was the wife of a Dark wizard doing in a meeting where Severus, Arthur, Remus, and the loyal two Aurors attended? And didn't Sirius use to hate her. Come to think, why was Lucius hosting a meeting for the Light? Or were they part of the Light?

Lucius as the organizer took charge; first he walked to Minerva and made a sign to Sirius, and he stood to pick up his mother.

Wallburga regained her royal bearing and eyed the group; she didn't recognize many but saw Evan's girl, what was she doing here, oh dear Merlin, she reminded her of Grant? She kept her eyes on her, and kicking herself for not pushing Regulus on her direction, a grandchild of Grindenwald, no wonders that she had seemed so familiar.

And who were the hooded wizards? She tried to get inside them, but found a wall built around them, hmm, they were ready for her. She smiled when she saw Grant and gave him a cloak and dagger type of headshake, he smiled to her.

Grant was sure she would get along with his mother. His parents had a few single men her age… Muggles— never mind.

"Mother what you are doing here?" Sirius asked his mother in a low voice.

"Later, just came to say goodbye, let's listen." Wallburga had dismissed Sirius as if he was five, and he growled. Remus had to lower his head to smile. He didn't like the imperious woman, but he loved to see Sirius cringe.

"Miss M-," Lucius started.

"Minerva, I would feel too old otherwise, just Minerva."

"Minerva, of course you are more than welcome, but how did you get here?" Lucius asked puzzled.

"I used old magic, better known as women's intuition. I saw Severus getting ready this morning, and I wanted to catch before he left but missed him, I needed to send you an urgent warning, and I had a pass to use your floo." She raised her hands in a sort of apology.

"You gave it to me when we saw each other last. I had to feign sickness, so I could try to see you. Poppy went by my room early evening to tell me a disturbing discovery she had made. May I have a seat; is it okay if I speak freely, as it may pertain to those who are sitting here. Maybe to all of you, "she told the group, looking at every one of them.

"But of course, everyone here except Aunt Wallburga has made an unbreakable vow, she will be doing one along with you before you go any further, right Aunt?" Lucius stopped Minerva from saying anymore.

The new self-recruited witch nodded, she was pleased, and Sirius coughed as if he was having a heart attack. The Lestrange brothers both smirked as did Severus. Severus was a bit sad, would Sirius turn cold again? And knowing him was it to be expected? He really hoped to be wrong; he was already counting the days.

Narcissa stood up and guided her Aunt to one of the empty seats around the large table and brought her a glass of pumpkin juice. The Malfoys apologized for not asking her to seat before. They made their vows with the assigned secret keeper, and Minerva continued her tale.

"Before Minerva continues, will we get a robe as well now that we said our vows?" and everyone laughed and relaxed. Maybe it would be well.

"As I was saying, Poppy came by the supply room at an odd time and found Albus looking at one wall safe. It was hidden behind boxes, and it was one that she didn't know it was still in use. She recorded the combination using an old charm." She stopped and drank water, she appeared upset.

"Poppy had made noise when she came, and Albus got nervous and didn't take what he had come for, leaving in haste. Poppy locked the door to the main entrance, and once she opened the old safe she made a ghastly discovery," she paused for another long sip of juice; she needed tea and briefly asked Remus to get her some. Her hands were visibly shaking. She was imagining the next words were going to upset the entire room.

"I really don't know what to think, and I am wondering if I should have come here, but I really don't know where else I could go after Poppy found several trays with blood vials. They were all clearly labeled with names and dates, she think there are from at least 500 Hogwarts' students dating all the way back to the early forties when he was a professor, not yet the Head Master."

She stopped and searched in her deep pockets, "Almost each one is either an enemy or has a close relationship with him. Most are or have been important people, and imagine. He even had one of mine and one of several people in this room, I think of everyone."

Everyone was appalled, Arthur's head had gone down and so had Moody's, the idea was abhorrent to all. Such samples were not being kept for anything good. Why was he doing blood magic? They knew the answer, to control them. Lucius was so angry that his magic was getting away from him.

"How he got them, well, Poppy has some ideas. She was planning to see Moody after the school is over today, she is very unhappy. All students get hurt, and the Headmaster wants to be called whenever accidents happen. The one which was out of place was yours, Lucius Malfoy," she pulled a short glass box which had a glass vial suspended inside. The vial contained a red fluid, blood, it wasn't full. Lucius paled at the implications; maybe Albus was on his way here.

"See the name is yours. The boxes are standard issue to keep potions fresh for hundreds of years, not that we have anything that old. Poppy doesn't like you, but she didn't like the idea of Albus using blood, as it equates to doing blood magic, and she found a vial belonging to a dead wizard and substituted the boxes." She stopped to give Lucius a compassionate look. She could only imagine what was going thru his head.

"I guess that I have found you having a meeting, and after this finding, I want to help you all. Albus is a good human being, but he thinks everyone should do his bidding. It is not a new idea, the affair with Molly and Harry had me already thinking." She concluded.

"Do you think he is on his way here?" Lucius asked, he felt cold all of a sudden.

"Probably, but not until this afternoon; with Severus taken a day off, and I taken the day off sick, he will have his hands full. With your blood, he will find you no matter where you hide, if that is what he is doing. Well, unless you know ahead of time. Many choose to have wards against such an invasion, they do it just in case, but the wards are also made with blood, and you would need his." Everyone appeared worried with the statement, nobody was safe.

"You can decide if you want to join us or not, if you don't want to, I will need to take this memory out, and of the people in this room. Is that ok with you?" Lucius wanted her to be sure.

"Yes, I imagine you refer to Sirius? Amazing, but I won't ask. Do you have James and Lily's son, and may I see him? I have never stopped worrying; it was so wrong abandoning the baby in front of a house of people we didn't even know."

"Minerva, Severus can give the detail later, if you decide to join us, you will get a gold band and a few other items so we can stay in touch. Harry isn't here, he is with the children." He stopped for a second, thinking he had heard a dog growling, no, the dogs were at the Grangers. Remus sniffed the air and looked pensive. He scratched his head and now Sirius was also sniffing the air.

"I would like to say I am doing this because I want to save the Wizarding world, I am sorry to say that isn't true. I want to save my family and help to rid the world of tyrants that threaten our wellbeing."Lucius added.

"So far it sounds likeable and plausible, the part of ridding the world of tyrants," Minerva smiled.

"The reason you see Sirius here is because Albus let him be blamed for a crime he didn't commit. Our Aurors here attested to it, after reviewing old Pensives. The reason they are here and with us is because Albus had full access to the memories and had seen them before making a decision. Not only, was he falsely accused, but he also knew that the Lestrange brothers were under a heavy mind-bind, and he also let them hang." Lucius explained to her.

"Yes, I saw them, we both did," Moody interjected, "Who knows what has happened to Albus, he isn't right up here. Although, in truth, you cannot wage a war without enemies and traitors, people need someone to hate; who knows the something that happened to him, but he isn't well."

He pointed at his forehead. Nobody had mentioned that he had been collecting blood samples forever, since the forties, that was a long time; and why did he do it?

"Of course the worse crime is Harry Potter, what has been done to him." Lucius stated for the record.

Minerva was surprised to see a very pretty young woman drying tears when his name was mentioned.

"Severus is a witness of the shape Harry was in when we took him. I'm not going to go over his multiple injuries and his state of mind the first days. Suffice to say he is well and under loving and nurturing care. He is being adopted under Muggle law. Sirius as the guardian agrees to that. Albus wants him back, surely he does. It was found that Harry's magic core was stunted, blocked, for what purpose who knows."

He paused to look around and saw the long faces. Wallburga was speechless, wondering if Dumbledore had her blood, and she imagined he did. It made her angry, the Blood Traitor, never mind, those words need to be eradicated of her vocabulary. She checked Scrimgeour, handsome devil; this was going to be fun. She thought, not because she liked him, just because it was good to feel alive.

"I think Harry is also my fault, we dropped the baby in front of his aunt's home. I told Albus we shouldn't do that, who leaves a baby at a doorstep? I wanted to bring the babe with us, I told him we should raise him, but he argued about blood wards, he meant their blood relation would protect him better, which I sincerely doubt. If so, how is he going to study at Hogwarts? I am so sorry about little Harry." Minerva appeared upset and tired.

"That is not all, we found out Voldemort is alive, he tried to take Harry through a portal; to heavens knows where. If we are to fight him, and there are so few of us, we will need to infiltrate both camps and will need to use our collective brains. I am going away with my family for a few months." He stopped; this time he heard definite giggles and shhs. He raised his hand.

Remus had already heard the same. The ones, who hadn't heard the sounds, were looking at each other; Sirius was already sniffing the air. Narcissa, Elly and the Grangers knew right away the children had come using their _doors_, and they all felt sick with apprehension. The temptation was too great for them, and they were so very young.

Lucius walked to the back of the library towards a darkened area, Remus was ahead of him. And Lucius heard one of the wolfhounds panting. He had to control a smile, but he wasn't happy, Mrs. Granger must be going mad looking for the little miscreants.

And huddled in a corner the four of them and Brutus, were sitting down eating a biscuit. Upon seeing the adults, all appeared a little afraid.

"Mr. Remy, I'm sorry we saw the books, a door—"

Lucius ran and whispered, "The _doors_ are a secret, we will say something else ok?"

"Daddy, DADDY," Draco raised his voice to call his attention, and talked with his mouth full of chocolate biscuit, "We all tolds Mimi not to, but she said it was ok."

Draco wasn't telling the entire truth, Lucius could tell from his tiny smirk, a little opportunist. Either way, they all loved to get in trouble, to think he wanted many children, he had been crazy. And he still wished for more. He was sure that it was some form of madness.

Harry took off full blast, and yelled to Grant at the top of his lungs, "Daddy, it really was Mimi, I said no, and," Sirius ran behind him, picked him up in the air while whispering, "No tattling around strangers, okay, don't do it. You must be a mini-marauder, okay?" and he kissed him. He breathed his child's scent; gosh he smelled so fine, of innocence and even a little like James and Lily.

Harry hugged him and whispered, "Okay, uncle Siru. I love you." And he leaned his head on Sirius shoulder and wrapped his fingers in his long hair.

All the adult's eyes were fixed in Draco, Hermione, Frankie, and Harry.

Wallburga's eyes fixed on Frankie and paled; then, she looked to Elly and mouthed "Evan." Tears filled her eyes, so many young wizards, now dead. Gertrudis Rosier would give her life to see her grandchild, but that wasn't a good idea, a Half-Blood, she might not like it. She knew that, maybe later.

Elly didn't feel well; the ground had opened in front of her. She remembered the: _you can run but you cannot hide_. Nevertheless, she looked the other way, and pretended she hadn't seen her saying her dead lover's name.

Wallburga's eyes weren't the only wet; Minerva's tears came down at seeing Sirius and Harry, and remembered her naughty students and their fate. The memories assailed her at seeing Remus and Sirius looking well and remembering how she had helped Albus to place James and Lily's child in such precarious conditions.

Lucius thought he would have a coronary, "Well, someone needs to take them back, to the rooms, but yes, they are the reason to hope for a better place, as you can imagine, they are our lives."

Wallburga stood up, she had seen Evan when he was little, another victim of the war, and she wished she had Regulus babies. She went and touched Frankie's head, while he was being carried by Remus. "Such a handsome little wizard, I am your auntie Wally and you are?"

"I am Frankie," he smiled shyly and hid his face in Remus chest, Elly breathed better, and she also stood, "Remus let's take them." Thank goodness he hadn't said the whole long name, although his Rosier sounded like rusher.

A second later, Hermione and Draco stood by Moody, "Sir, I like your eye, very pretty and very large," Hermione commented, coyly touching his fake leg.

"I want one," Draco remarked, "it is not pretty and a little scary." He winked his eye as if he had one of the same.

Several faces turned red around the room. "Son, I lost my eye playing bad Aurors with someone quiet naughty, a while ago," he looked at the Lestrange's direction, and Rodolphus squirmed on his seat.

"I can make it better, "Hermione started looking at him with intent and tiptoeing to reach his eye, and touching his hand.

That did it, Lucius picked up Hermione and took Draco by the hand, "Excuse us, we will be right back." He wanted to strangle them both.

He could see a healer Pixie in action; and, why not, just make his day, or his month. And he went to his original idea of leashes when he had lost Draco at the park. Yes, and yes, they needed the leashes, magic ones that only they could see, with anti-door wards, if there was such a thing. The migraine was growing. All they needed was Albus. He was probably just around the corner.

Grant and Jeanie had been told to stay put and be nearly invisible. Grant thought it was for the best, what could he have done? He suspected the door business was getting to be a bad habit, and they were children, and they were willful.

They also had seen for a short instant a Mimi about to do the healer business, not that she could regenerate an eye, or a leg for that matter, but then who knew what she could do. And surely it was not her alone, their magic worked together. They needed for the children to grow up, fast. Or lock them up in an island until they were around 21.

Wallburga had figured out Elly was Grant's sister, and her children were Rosier-Grindenwald babies. So, she wasn't married or at the most, she was a widow, maybe she would work out for Sirius.

She closed her eyes, the little girl with the long curly hair was a little doll, and she dreamed of Sirius children. Life was smiling upon Wallburga; too bad than the same couldn't be said for Sirius, who at that same instance, was wondering if Azkaban was that bad.

His blood was chilled at, "Sirius, I cannot wait for grandchildren, they are so very lovely." And she smiled so beatifically that a shiver went up his spine.

Lucius came back with Remus, Elly had stayed behind. He told Elly to put them on the harnesses he had bought after Draco ran away, they loved them. Although Mrs. Granger was in tears, because she thought the harnesses were too extreme.

They were being doggies, Draco liked them, and after a few minutes he was the only one. It was a point of contention, but after losing them, and after their last trick, he wasn't backing up. He had faith that they would warm up to the idea.

Merlin, he needed Cissa's sweet lips all over him, he could see her blond hair spread on his belly. He looked at her longingly, and he was happy to see how she squirmed on her seat. Good, it looked promising. He licked his lips suggestively, and she turned the other way.

"Sorry for the interruption, there is a back door to my bedroom at the other side of the library, and they escaped their nurse, children," a few laughs.

"They are beautiful; I don't recognize the other children, magical? I guess you will tell me later." Minerva interjected.

"Of course, so where were we? Yes, we will send an invitation to the ones who have taken their oath to meet us in the continent, not sure where yet. We need to meet and train every year, and we cannot wait until the Dark Lord reappears." He pointed at the envelope in front of Severus.

Everyone has an envelope in front of them. It is to a vault in Gringotts, one for each member here. It contains a stipend for buying things that I will need you to buy, or to pay for travel, when necessary, if more is needed, the vault will be replenished, just track your expenses."

The two Aurors looked at each other, a war with funds, fancy that. Arthur couldn't believe his good fortune, but how to hide it from Molly?

"I don't expect you to pay for any expenses. It goes without saying, any news about anything, contact me immediately, I will do the same. Everyone will get a scroll for their investments on the Grey Knights Investment on your Silver Shadow funds."

He made a pause to look around the room, all were opening the envelopes. He had opened three extra vaults, thinking of new recruits and to be ready. Minerva had one of the envelopes in front of her.

"Grey Knights is a term use in the financial world, keep them handy, it shows your balance there, if for some reason you must use the funds to hide, to run, as long as it is related to the war effort do it. The Knights is a real firm based in America, all legal if anyone inquires. You all have investments that you can cash should you need to run and hide." Lucius could feel Albus presence around him, he was nearby, damn.

"Minerva take the extra one, I will make arrangements for you, as for Aunt Wallburga, we will take care of this at home."

Sirius had another coughing attack, and Wallburga turned towards him and pinched his arm softly.

He pointed to the envelope he referred to."Whenever I want to pass something along to you, I will use the vaults; you will get an owl about your Silver Shadow stock options, afterward you will need to visit the vault. We need to break this meeting now, I don't fancy Dumbledore finding any of you here, and any additional information will be sent to you that way. Make sure you wear your rings at all times, and in the yellow envelope you will find how to reach me."

After that, small groups broke to talk, everyone wanted to ask Minerva to retrieve their blood, and she indicated she would do what she could.

The other reason for stopping the meeting was that Lucius wanted Narcissa to console him. He was horrified that Albus had his blood, maybe he had more. What he was planning to do? He couldn't see him alone, or accept any food or drink from him and as Minerva said he could track him. His level of frustration was rising at the thought that they would never be ready.

Narcissa made sure the Aurors took all the left over food and made large plates for Severus and Minerva to take back with them. She didn't see the harm.

Moody was beyond angry, he wanted to go and see Poppy, they had something going for ages, and he wanted to comfort her, if Albus had his blood, he wanted it back today. He knew he would have to be his old self around Albus; and it was going to be difficult.

After the Ministry employees left, Minerva stayed a few more minutes and decided to go back, she would go to Diagon Alley first, and then would stop at Hogsmead and shop a little. She didn't want to give Albus a chance to trace her. She had first gone to the Potion shop and now would go to Mungo's to see a healer. She wondered for the third time today if Albus had made her dislike Tom, and he had created the monster he turned into. Her heart was full of doubts.

They left back for the Grangers, but Wallburga needed to go home as agreed. All her things were still there. Sirius was trying one last time to dissuade her, not a chance. Her eyes were glowing with excitement, she felt her life had a purpose, and Sirius' door of opportunity had gently closed right on his nose. Slam.

They needed to talk, but first, "Cissa, I have a nasty migraine, I am going to the room, you can come and read if you want. Jeanie, would you mind taking over Draco, they are on their doggie harnesses."

"Good idea," Grant agreed, but he was the only one, the mothers were angry but thought of the alternatives and all were quiet, they all wanted to be gone for a while away from the stress.

And then, have those little ones open doors and be back here? The harnesses looked better all the time, but what the really needed was a charm or something better. But according to Lucius sometimes simple was the best.

Albus had finished, Minerva gone as well, what a day, he went to check on her, he pulled out his Minerva card, ah, she was leaving St Mungo's, he was silly worrying over nothing. He poured two drops of the old Malfoy vial, he still had a couple of drops left, and it was good he had taken more than one from each of the Malfoy's, they were too influential. He was ready, ah, he was at the Manor, and he took the card, and then new vial to mix with the potion he readied.

Lucius

His beast was tense; it was the idea of Dumbledore getting too near ll;o his family which had him on the edge.

Narcissa came after fifteen minutes or so, "Lucius, darling, I wa—"Lucius closed the door and warded before she even finished her sentence and his lips on hers. And he needed to feel her. His nails were long and his eyes had changed, and he didn't have any clothes.

Narcissa wasn't afraid of the Veela but the surprise made her jumpy.

Lucius wasn't talking, he lifted her in his arms while kissing her and she could hear the rumbling in his throat. He wanted a taste of her blood as it always calmed him. Narcissa wasn't willing, no marks, "Lucius, darling not now, please," she requested softly.

A growl was his answer; the Veela was nearly controlling him, "Clothes," his voice nearly unintelligible, her scent was making him lose control.

She wasn't fast enough, and he cut through her clothes with his razor sharp nails. He was releasing pheromones sensing his partner's reluctance. His hands were all over, and somehow gentler, she could hear his keening and was surprised when he cried in pain as the wings broke through his skin; it was seldom this happened. His face was harder looking, not quite human, yet his unearthly beauty made her hungry for him.

His tongue ran through her, and his lips and tongue made Cissa forget her reservations, his skin was burning, "Cissa, my love," he opened her thighs, and the piercing pain made her scream, his fangs had pierced her inner thigh, and he was drinking while a wave of pleasure terminated the pain.

She stopped thinking and all she was him. His tongue was soon fixed on her nether lips, soft licks, as he shuddered loudly. She felt his arousal right by her leg, hot and throbbing.

The wings had gone as they had come, Lucius lifted her thighs and looked at her face, he appeared as a beautiful demon, his lips bloody, and his eyes not quite human, yet full of love for his mate, not wanting to hurt her with the still remaining long nails, "Help me."

She extended her hand, and when she touched his pulsing arousal, he hissed in pleasure. And she remembered how all his body got bigger and once again was apprehensive. His beast wasn't patient, and he needed to be in control, to feel her all around him. He let her legs down and lifted her torso up to him, he took her nipple in his mouth, biting lightly, and caressing the other.

"Want to feel you after your fragrance drove me mad all morning. I need you so much. You are all I have ever wanted, touch me, yes, yes," he felt her hands caressing and touching his bum, "Please, oh, yes," while she touched him, he felt her entrance and pushed, and both groaned at the same time.

Narcissa lifted her head to lick his small nipples as he thrust into her, "I love you, love you." His fingers touched her lips; she had droplets of her blood in her lips and hadn't noticed. He licked his fingers, "Nectar of gods, you are mine, mine," Her fingers still in him, enhancing the sensation, feeling his muscles contracting brought her own release.

Neither had noticed how the new mark was glowing as their bodies tensed. All the ones who had the new mark had a sense of wellbeing as they found their release at the same time…

He fell exhausted on top of her after the tension left his body. Not five minutes had passed when someone was knocking at the door rather anxiously. It was Grant," I am sorry if I am walking you up, please come by the Floo as soon as you can, bring your wand."

Lucius was alert at once, they both thought the same, "Dumbledore."

He looked for his wand, "Let's wash in a minute, fast." They were cleaned and out the room in five minutes. They forgot all about the bite mark on her neck.

They ran with Negus next to them.

No Albus, but Draco and Harry had a large strand of white hair, and Hermione a piece of dark silk.

"Their story was that a pretend Santa Claus was trying to come down the Floo. We were sitting with them, and they ran to the Floo upon hearing a sound." Marguerite told them.

Grant took over, "The person coming in did not materialize quite well, I saw part of it; the white mane of hair was screaming about getting injured and not being possible. He was stuck, half body inside the fireplace. They were just starting to cut paper and decided to take care of the "Thief", the face was not out the fireplace, he was stuck, they cut what I guess a piece of his long beard and a piece of his robe. The terrier pack took some of his trousers, and Brutus a part of his bum, I think, and just like that he was gone. He never saw where he was at, and the next instance Remus changed the Floo coordinates." He talked fast and excitedly, it had been a show, very fast and nobody had the chance to react. I happened in less than fifteen seconds.

"It must have been him; maybe he had more of you know what." Lucius said meaning his blood, but if he hadn't been able to quite make it, maybe he didn't have enough. Bless Minerva. He needed to think of a nice gift for her.

"Daddy, we are good, we took care of the bad Santa." It was Hermione's assessment of the situation; Harry and Draco were playing with the hair, wearing it as a moustache. Narcissa took a handkerchief, took the hair and gave it to Lucius, "Two can play that game, it might come in handy."

It was time to go, they were leaving this evening, and the Lestrange would stay here part of the time, and would join them later in the year as planned.

Albus broke an arm and had a big gash on his face. He had to go to Poppy and made up story about being attacked by a pack of wild dogs. Later when he checked the blood sample left, the one he had picked up later because he didn't have enough; it was the one of wizard killed in 1965. He wondered how it could have happened.


	49. SUMMARY ONLY HEADS UP

Summary only, reference- Abbreviated format, draft- I am waiting on my lovely Beta Maevenly, as soon as the work is back, I will post it!

In preparation for New chapter

Recommended reading: prologue and chapter 1. And the last two before this one.

Malfoys. Early 1900s- Veela Wizards. The Malfoys belong to a particular branch of Veelas who might find their mates anytime during their childhood or adulthood, but once they meet them, the bond is made for a lifetime; afterwards, the need to mate increases after they reach their adulthood, and if not completed by age 25 it will represent the death of the Veela.

The Malfoy men share their history with the younger men so they will be able to teach future generations. Because of Blood discrimination, their secret is tightly hold, and only disclosed to the newer generations, as needed. If Abraxas had known it at an earlier age, it could have prevented future tragedies which resulted from his association with the Dark Lord. The Malfoys still believe that Muggles have no place in the Wizarding Word.

^ Serpens and Thillia Malfoy, grandparents to Abraxas. Still alive in 1984, ninety-nine years old, but in biological years, he is mid sixties. They traveled to France during the early 1900's with son Octan 6 years, where he met his future mate Sophie.

Octan Malfoy and Sophie Malfoy - Lucius' Grandparents, were killed right before Lucius was born in a mysterious car accident orchestrated by Tom Riddle; after he opposed Abraxas from joining the early version of the Death Eaters.

Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius' father, he died from a strange outbreak of Dragon Pox likely induced by the Dark Lord, and his wife Ursas died soon thereafter. He made a mistake; before he had realized he was not a pureblood and that a Veela lived inside him, he had taken the Dark Mark. He could not take it back, and it was too late for him.

.

Lucius Malfoy. Born in 1954, his only love is Narcissa. He met her at her home, during 1963. He is a dark wizard, and he is a Malfoy. In this story he is fighting for his son's future, and to protect his son's mate. Without the mate there is no future for Draco. He is forming his own group, formed of natural enemies, all with one purpose, to survive this war and protect their own.

Narcissa Malfoy – Born 1955, her first love was Rodolphus Lestrange. After a summer, Lucius realizes she is his mate. He is nine at the time. Bella wants him because the Dark Lord told her how much that would please him, and basically because she is attracted to him. He rejects her, and has an enemy for life.

Narcissa and Lucius married around 1976.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy, he was born on 16, June, 1980 He is also known as Pixie Light. He sensed Hermione during a stroll at the park just a couple of weeks ago, while he tracked his mate, Hermione, at the park, and scared Lucius to death. He is very protective of her.. Severus Snape is his godfather.

Serpens and Thallia Malfoy; Lucius' great grandparents, his father, Abraxas and Ursas, his wife, and his grandfather Octan and Sophie, were all victims of the Dark Lord. Serpens must have been born around 1887, Thalia 1891 or so. They knew Gallert and also Marguerite his sister.

Grant Granger, Age 30, born to a wealthy family, he is a dentist and member of an elite Army force secret group where he is known for his close to supernatural abilities to include Apparating.

Jeanie Granger, Age 25, also a dentist. Their families have known each other for years.

Hermione (Mimi) Granger. 4 ½ years old, born on 19, September 1979. Met Draco at the park, and nothing has been the same since. She doubles as Healer Pixie.

It appears there is more to the Grant and L'Orc families than meets the eye. First magic cannot be detected inside the Grant's home. Both Jeanie and he have, what they label as, a sixth sense. It helped Grant survive bloody encounters. Jeanie can find water sources easily, which has been in her family. There is a connection between the families and witches.

Harry James Potter. Known as Pixie Shadow. He asked Grant to be his daddy, and he is now waiting for the Muggle adoption to go through. His magic core had been held back thru Dumbledore's spells.

Eleanor "Elly" or "Ellie" Granger 'nee' Rosier, is 24 and 'divorced'. She has two children. She is a child's psychologist and works with Family Services, belongs to some secret Muggle network. She lived with Evan Rosier, a death Eater, son of Druella Black's brother. Druella is Narcissa's mother. Evan was killed by Alastor Moody, late summer of 1981. She met Narcissa during her days with Evan.

Frankie and Evangeline, Rosier Granger, three and two. Eve was born seven months after Evian's demise. Frankie has shown strong magical powers..

Madeline, Maddy, Granger, she is 22 and is completing an advanced degree in at USA on some kind of technological field. She likes Severus, but has her eye on Remus. Remus is in like with Elly, Eleanor Granger. She thinks Sirius is physically beautiful, and has decided to give him a chance.

Peter Granger, he is Grant's twin brother. Not much is known about him. He lives in South Africa, and he left due to an unrequited love.

Lord Paul Granger, Grant's father, around 63 years. He is an Earl and probably a member of the House of the Lords.

Lady Granger, nee Anne Marguerite Grindenwald, mother, is round 57 years old. Born in either Austria or southern Germany, they met during the war, she was suffering amnesia. She isthe daughter of Gelllert Grindenwald, and there are strong hints about her mother.

Marguerite Grindenwald was her aunt. She was killed on 1940-1941 during a WW2 incident. She knew Serpens and Thallia.

Kelly L'Orc is Jeanie's sister. She is twenty two, and is also studying in the US, an advanced degree on Textiles and fibers manufacturing. She is starting a relationship with Rabastan Lestrange, whose acquaintance she made when she was around four. She was friends with the Grangers growing up.

Guy and Charlotte L'Orc, Jeanie and Kelly's parents, both magical but supposed to be non-practicing; Charlotte is a around one quarter-Blood. They are Jeanie's and Kelly's parents. Mathilde Lestrange, nee Argent, was Charlotte's aunt. Mathilde was the sister of Charlotte's mother, both Charlotte's mother and sister were Halfblood.

Severus Snape is teaching at Hogwarts, works for Dumbledore. He is known by the children as Uncle Sevy. Maddy Granger has his full attention. He derived some benefits from the healing session. His mark is gone, and he hopes for a future with his chosen ones. He had a Hogwarts affair with Sirius and hopes for more.

Sirius Black 24 Years old. He was a prisoner. Recently rescued, and healed by the Pixies but still convalescent. He seemed to have loved Snape as a teenager. Stored memories at the Ministry have revealed that Lestrange brothers were being manipulated by Beatrix. Madeline, Maddy, Granger has caught his attention. He is happy and in like with Maddy Granger, and reconnecting old lwith Severus.

Wallburga Black, has embraced her son, and the cloak and daggers battle. Sadly, she wants Sirius to give her Black grandchildren, and would like the family gene pool to add the Grindenwald's.

Remus Lupin. 24 years old, he was following Lucius, (after the park incident), and decided to spy on the Grangers. Lucius and his family came to see the Grangers after Mimi had some nasty nightmares about Draco. While spying on the family was trapped by Mimi, and is now working for the Grangers as Mimi's and Draco's tutor. He is head over heels with Elly Granger, and wants to make her his mate.

Rabastan Lestrange, rescued with Sirius and Rodolphus. Born around 1960 or early 1961, he is related, not by blood, to the L'Orc family. Jeanie's great-aunt, Mathilde, was married to Rabastan's two great-uncles. He thinks that Kelly L'Orc is his intended spouse.

Rodolphus Lestrange. Around 30 years old, married to Bellatrix Lestrange. Healed yet still not well, it is apparent he was under some kind of enchantment. It also seems as if he has not forgotten about Narcissa, but will consider Rabastan's chosen one, Kelly.

All more or less Canon up to this point, except for the Veela.

Roland, Martin-Maurice Lestrange fathers to Rabastan and Rodolphus.

+ Etienne and Marcel Lestrange, married to Mathilde Lestrange. Uncles and aunt to the Roland and Martin Lestrange, both died around 1965 or 1966. Probably were murdered by orders of Voldemort for refusing to join his movement. Mathilde was Jeanie Granger's great aunt.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones, they keep house for the younger Grangers, they are squibs. They both appear to be in their early 60s.

Miss Rose is in her late 40's. She was Madeline's nurse and Hermione's as well. She is working with Rev Phillips, the vicar at the small town. They are using nasty tabloids to spread rumors around, Rose says that Mimi is a WITCH and she is possessed. Phillips has a brother who is a reporter.

Arthur Weasley, he is working at the Ministry and moonlighting for Lucius. A bit of spying at the ministry is paying well. He is happy to have money to take care of his family. However, Molly reports any possible leaks to Dumbledore.

Molly Weasley, appears to be Dumbledore's agent. Arthur knows and he is being careful, yet broken hearted. He has firmly joined the new movement.

Rita Skeeter, rising star of the gossip columns is already creating her share of discontent. Apparently she is not adverse to use her charms to get her way. She is thirty five. Public enemy is her middle name.

Dumbledore, appears to be a benevolent autocrat that wants to dictate how everyone should fall the path of the light. The good intentions of one very controlling individual, things are done his way or not at all, have created a lot of chaos. He truly believes in the good of his mission. You will judge him. Just remember wanting do to good, does not mean you are. He is holding Vernon Dursley prisoner inside a magic globe. He is investigating where did Harry Potter go to? Petunia is also getting her own brand of punishment.

Gellert Grindenwald- The infamous Dark Lord imprisoned by Dumbledore is Hermione's great grand parent. He has been visited and treated by the Healer Pixies and wishes to change after the therapy performed by the little ones.

Elves, Mipsy, Axel, Pretzel, a Dobby, and Perdu.

Family fauna, twin fat owls, Mina is Draco's and Hera is Hermione's, Moony thinks they look tasty. Brutus and Negus, large wolf-hounds who think Moony is their alpha. The Granger's cairn pack, Pickle, Preppy, Prowler, Prissy, and Peat.

Important highlights.

During a trip to the Lestrange's summer home, around 1963, both Bella and Narcissa fell for Rodolphus, but Rabastan a toddler hated Bella at first sight. The same year, war is declared between Bella and Lucius. This is an important episode since it will set the stage for much of the conflict later on.

During the late spring of 1984 Draco wondered thru a park and met his future mate, Hermione Granger.

Remus Lupin is the children's tutor.

Due to the ever closer, the Malfoys and their guests are visiting Grant's parents. Jeanie's parents are also there as well as their sisters. Some revelations will be/are made. Harry is going to be adopted and raised by the Grangers. The winds of change are upon them, romance and jealousy are in the air.

Remus and Ellie are a couple.

The new group named the Silver Shadows has met.

The entire group is reading to leave for an undisclosed location in France. Everyone is in need of regrouping time.


	50. Albus' Maze

**Disclaimer; JKR own HP world and all recognizable in this story**

**I own this story line and the character development differing from JKR's world.**

**Welcome dear readers, I am so excited to be back. **

**First I want to express my thanks to many of you who are here since the day I first published at FFnet.**

**Sorry for the long silence, I hope to stay straight and don't abandon my stories. You might find this hilarious, but the only way for me to find how the stories will go is by writing them. I do have brain-storm sessions with myself in order to figure out how to solve conflicts in the plot, but, otherwise, my inner muse is quiet as a mouse if I don't write, and I also want to find out how it will end.**

**This is in two parts, one today, and the next tomorrow, to allow me time for final touches. **

**Now let's see what is going on with our well intentioned, yet very misguided, Albus Dumbledore, he will get his just desserts from the most unexpected source before it all ends. This is the last chapter of the first part. There will be a much shorter second part and then off to Hogwarts we go. There will be ups and downs, and relationships are bound to fall apart, and... **

**-****_I am amazed that I am in such a daze  
Life can be confusing, and yet so very amusing  
C'mon let's have this dance together  
Shake your booty and raise your arms_**

**_Yeah, you and I will have lots of fun  
Tomorrow is too soon to die -  
Ditty by Glorioux_**

* * *

**And now for the last chapter in two parts- Part 1 of 2.**

**Albus' Maze**

**The Headmaster finds himself in a maze of sorts and stays lost, very.-**

Albus sat in his office after his brief stop to see Poppy for help to heal his bleeding bum. He meditated over the last hours events.

After looking for Poppy at several places starting at her desk, he finally found her talking to Minerva in her private sitting room; unfortunately, he couldn't hear their conversation because they had casted a privacy charm.

_Witches are always gossiping, no surprise here. _He thought, no wonder they had quieted upon his entering the room and quickly released the charm. They had been laughing at some private joke.

If he had to be honest, he had never fully understood females, they were too complex; or for that matter, he never had tried to do so, mostly because of their irrational logic; who could follow it? And if that was enough, their unpredictable moods often disturbed him.

The later was the precise reason whereby most of the top leaders were males; however, he would keep his convictions to himself; after all, there was no need to make them public, and thereby rousing any of the females' predictable unruly tempers. Some convictions should not be forecasted, it was safer that way.

He later remembered that Minerva had assessed him coldly and with some distrust, he could almost swear that she had. And as matter of fact, she had been behaving oddly since he had entrusted her with Harry's disappearance. And while on the subject, what was the matter with Severus?

He needed to plan his summer in order do some investigating. Perhaps, it would be a good idea to invite the young wizard to come along; he could use both his help and some male companionship. In a way, he viewed Severus as his own child, or he thought that he did. He cared for him more than for others, and it wasn't attraction but more of a filial type of love. After all, there were no kin to shower with his affection.

Indeed, he had sensed a change all around him, but it was subtle, nearly imperceptible, and its origin was elusive…altogether escaping his grasp. Could, perhaps, Lucius Malfoy be stirring up trouble? And come to think of it, even Gellert was not himself lately, but all couldn't be related, was this even feasible? Impossible, nobody could have known that Grindenwald was alive. He also had no relatives who would still be looking for him, and his followers were long gone.

It was, however, the image of the small and large dogs biting him, coupled with the voices of particularly young children commanding them, which had him flummoxed. One child, probably a girl, had called him by a strange name, a fellow whose name was Sanny Klooss, she had said he was a bad, and he wondered who could that be?

Perhaps the child was Lucius' boy; could the young boy be a powerful wizard already? It couldn't be, it just wasn't reasonable, after all, he couldn't be but a few years old. Besides he heard more than one child. Did Lucius have Harry Potter? But even so, Harry's core was blocked, and he thought one could have been a girl, the one calling him names. However, girls were not that magical, with very few exceptions.

Damn, he wished he could get back to whoever Floo's entrance he had reached, but the coordinates no longer work, it could be anywhere because he was certain that wasn't Lucius home; that particular Floo entrance was not a real chimney, it was built in unusual metal with many wires around, and he had never seen its likes before. The chimney's aperture seemed to get smaller the harder he had tried to come in, as it if was trying to spit him out, and then he was back at Hogwards.

Nothing like that had ever happened to him. He had felt little children's hands stopping his entrance, right around his neck, pulling him upwards, and they had grabbed his hands; it had bee the oddest of sensations. The hands had been invisible, yet sticky of something, and he had smelled his hands afterwards, they smelled of berry jam and chocolate.

And there have been those small taps in his brain, from a powerful, yet unskilled Legilimens; he felt a person trying to read him; worse even, whomever those tentacles belong to, they caught him unaware and had almost reached inside of his mind. He shivered at the thought.

He would wait for Poppy to go to sleep to get a few more drops of Lucius' blood, and maybe some of Narcissa's—where one was, the other was sure to be found. He should keep them at his office but it was too dangerous, blood magic was a crime; but he had to have more of his blood, from the second vial marked with someone else's name.

He wasn't an idiot, and he knew of Malfoy's secret gift; he had stumbled upon it when he had collected Abraxas blood and analyzed a drop, as he always did, hoping to find a weakness he could later exploit.

Albus had no qualms about his methods; he was in the midst of a battle of the Light against the Dark, and peace time rules didn't apply.

The headmaster was ruminating about what needed to be done, about his next move.

_Veelas are always around their mates. And I need to keep several open doors, and let's face it, I not above using Narcissa, or even consider harming her. Not for personal reasons, only in order to control Lucius; after all, if I do it, it will be for the greater good. Come to think of it, I need to explore the Veela's mate choosing process. I can find a way to manipulate who is chosen, then, I will do so. Yes, oh yes, I have the perfect mate for Lucius' child. And at my age I have learned patience and sooner or later he will be walking the Hogwarts hall— around the same time than Ginevra Weasley_.

He smiled at his possible plan and he was certain that he would find the way. In any case, the Malfoy boy was very young, and there would be years before he would be old enough to choose a mate; he had plenty of time to learn how to manipulate the Veela inside the young Malfoy to do his bidding.

Tomorrow, he would seek Mad-eye-Moody and have him snoop around the the Ministry of Communications offices. Hopefully he could find out if Malfoy had recently made applications for Floo connections and to where; then, he would pay a visit to Arthur, maybe he would also help to ask around, and he would ask him to spy on Moody, and vice-versa with Moody. It paid to stay informed; he called it a control check of sorts_. Wasn't Alastor who coined the phrase about vigilance after all?_ Albus told himself.

With that out the way, he decided to take a nap, he had a hard day, and the day wasn't over yet; he still had the Hogwarts School to tend to.

**Moody**

Alastor Moody had reached a decision; he was having tea with Poppy and would spend the evening with her. He should make her an honest witch; he had to face it, she was 53 and not getting any younger. Too bad that he was no longer a full wizard, and he had to thank the Lestrange brothers for that privilege. He had found it easier to deal with just knowing that they were not at fault.

He had heard the young lady Elly, had been married to Rosier, Wallburga had mentioned it, and he had overheard. He needed to make sure to discuss it with Lucius; they didn't need conflict to start over this. They were at war when it happened; they needed to put their differences in the past if they were to succeed.

Overall, this had been a great day; mostly because for the first time in years; he had not felt any phantom pains since the exact instance when the little curly head beauty had touched him earlier, come to think of it, he was feeling quite well. Now, he wished he had children, and maybe, it wasn't too late. He shouldn't have let his Auror career control all the decisions impacting his personal life, but what was done was done. It was way too late for children.

No, it wasn't, he had children, a child, to be exact. He was 28 and had joined the Aurors in Edinburgh; where a family close to the Pomfrey's, had adopted him, had raised him and he had not been told of his parent's identity. Poppy knew that Moody was married to his job and had often told her, "An Auror shouldn't be a parent; we have no rights holding such dangerous jobs. Their son's name was Alastor, after him.

"You are looking well, Alastor, why did you stop coming? I have truly missed you." Poppy was a fine looking witch, willowy with large blue eyes and a lovely smile, why hadn't he married her?

"What do you want with a broken old wreck? How can you like me now that I am half a wizard? "He sat close to her; he wanted her warmth and her love. Seeing Harry had done something to him.

"You are two years older than I am, so what does make me?" Her eyes were sad, thinking that she had waited too long for him. And, now, she was happy with her life, but wished for the life they could have had, if it had not been for the war. She should have raised her son, but those were other times. A single witch raising a child wouldn't have done. Often, she wanted to tell Alastor about their son, he might have been proud, maybe one day.

Minerva and Poppy what silly witches the two of us are Poppy thought; one had given her heart to the darkest of wizards and Albus made her stay away, and the other lost it to the eternal warrior, not good; at least, the two of them were each others family. She stared at Alastor waiting for an answer.

"It makes you Poppy, my witch." He wanted her to embrace him; a nice witch to give him solace, and then he would feed her a light-sleeping potion. As Albus said, it was all for the greater good. Not that he wanted to make Albus his role model, not whatsoever.

Poppy was still upset about the blood but wouldn't tell him what was going on. No matter, he was with her, and the blood business would soon be behind them. If Albus suspected one of them, what could he do? Nothing, there was nothing he could do; simply, because he wouldn't dare to say anything to anyone of them.

He didn't need to have troubled; Poppy and Minerva had taken care of the "problem" earlier.

**Earlier-**

_Minerva had heard about blood banks and her niece, a squib, worked in a Muggle hospital. She had stopped to see her before coming back, explained that she had a situation that required some human blood. Her niece knew that it was for a good cause and she had procured a large variety of 'samples,' all in little glass tubes with sticky labels that had names and a series of little bars. Her niece worked in the basement, at a placed called the morgue, where she was a pathologist and performed autopsies. Minerva was amazed at Muggles, they cut up their dead, to determine how they died; while using magic was much simpler, all it took was a scan, and you had all the answers._

_The samples her niece gave her came from dead Muggles, and this fact alone had made their gift a real boon._

_With the samples on hand, armed with some creative thinking, and using Dumbledore's weapons, they had even managed to collect some drops of his blood from the earlier injury. They made several batches and to each they added a tiny drop of Dumbledore's blood. Both witches laughed like they hadn't in a long while. The thought of the headmaster chasing his own tail made them laugh. Working with the blood of dead Muggle people seemed a harmless joke._

The couple had their tea, and Alastor now had his head on Poppy's lap when Minerva's voice broke into their peace.

"Poppy, come quick, one of the firsties fell out from a ledge."

Moody came out with Poppy, and Minerva raised her eyebrow, what was Alastor doing there? She eyed him suspiciously, damn what if he had the same mind that she had earlier. If so, she needed to stop him.

"Moody, I need to talk to you about a problem we had today. Please wait for me."

Later that evening, Minerva came by, and she talked with Moody in hushed voices. Poppy was curious as to their laughter, but she didn't say anything. She was happy much too happy to see Alastor.

And even happier later, "Poppy, I was thinking, I have a holiday coming my way. I have wanted to visit Canada and see the bears, how about coming with me? I have something that we need to talk about, and we would have a long time to talk."

Meanwhile, Albus strolled to Severus room and found the young wizard concentrated while writing a scroll, which he put away upon seeing Dumbledore, and set under his hand.

"Writing to the young lady, I see," he teased Snape in good humor. He did care for the somber young man, and held him in deep regard, however, he wouldn't hesitate to use him for his own purposes; he never had remorse about anyone else, and why should he start to turn a new leaf?

Severus' cheeks turned bright red; he had indeed been doing just that, but not to a young lady. He had been writing Sirius, wanting to know his take on his mother's presence because it had been eating at him. As for Maddy, her scroll was at the top of pile, right by Dumbledore's hand. He stretched his hand and pulled the scroll next to the one he had put away, upside down.

Seeing Dumbledore, the betrayal felt earlier, hit him full blast, and he wondered what else had the Headmaster been up, what he had been hiding; he would certainly wanted to know. He was no longer sure of how Albus actions might have impacted events all around him. He could no longer trust him, not at all, and decided to be extra careful around him. He put up walls to occlumence his brain and kept an eye on Albus, while the other wizard peered around the scrolls trying to see what he could read.

* * *

******My heartfelt thanks to Maevenly who is my Beta, and my sister in arms. And my heart goes to her in a time of sorrow; she was reading this chapter but some sad family news prevented her to Beta. Soon, she will be back to help me soon.**

**Thanks to Savva, my dear Latvian witch, engineer colleague, and sister at heart; she has been fighting a difficult battle against personal health issues; she has always**** encouraged me to go on, even during her most harrowing times these last months. She helped me to look over this chapter, and she is always the first to critic all my writing before anyone else sees it, thanks dear koshechka. Besides being a good writer she is a very good friend**.

**I don't want to forget one fanfic friend who sooths my, sometimes, achy soul with her praise and kind word; Irmorena, my Latin amiga, gracias chica de Puerto Rico.**

**And there are so many more names, i.e. Cullen's Pet, Arabella Grace, Colao, LorieAnnRuth, and many more reviewers and readers, I will try to mention you all later on. I want to also thank my new readers; there are enthusiastic new ones, i.e. QuattreCskids, FullofPassion09, and many others. Thanks to every one of you, your comments are invaluable, and I actually read them and when constructive allow me to see the direction I need to take.**

**I am planning to translate this story to Spanish and maybe to German. In a new Forum I am planning to start, I will publish two alternate first and second chapters, and the stories of Serpens and Thalia, and Gellert's love story, but the last two come later. I will also publish other Malfoys from the past.**

**For all of those who have reviewed thus far, I will post, in my website, several self drawn illustrations of the children, to include a PDF file with a larger version of the current image**

A/N Let me hear from you. Around this time tomorrow for the next half. Tomorrow we will see what is happening with the group ready to travel and we will meet an unexpected drop-in guest.


	51. END OF PART I

**Disclaimer, JKR owns HP's world.**

* * *

**Last chapter, part 2 of 2.**

**End of Part I- **

**At the Granger's residence-**

"You need to listen carefully," Grant was talking to the children. "Disobeying can be very dangerous. Do you remember what happened the other time?"

They all nodded their heads, but neither one appeared too scared. The memories had been mostly erased, which perhaps had been a lousy idea considering their latest escapades, and with the old Wizard prowling, they all needed to be mindful.

"If you cannot obey, we will need to get a new nurse, or maybe two. And you will need to wear a special belt uncle Rodolphus is making for you."

"Daddy, I don't want to be a doggy, I promise to be a good girl." Hermione whined.

All the adults made disbelieving faces; the children were truly young, and, therefore, their promises not particularly trustworthy.

"No, you are not a doggy, you are right, those," he pointed at the harnesses," are for when we go out. You all need to promise not to disobey, and no more_ Doors_, unless you have permission."

The parents were trying, but they knew it was going to be a long process, and they all needed to believe and hope for their safety. For now, two elves would be with them at all times that should help, and they would be with Remus their tutor, and with other adults. However, what Hermione said next made the adults wish to be gone to a remote island, for years.

"Daddy, remember the poor old man that was playing the grown up games wiv you today?"

Grant was lost for a second, but Narcissa realized, "She means our meeting this morning. The children want play clothes just like ours, right?" The adults laughed, and the children all shook their heads affirmatively.

"Yes darling, I do remember the gentleman, and calling him an old man is not too nice. " He added.

"Ok the man with the monster eye. I want to fix all his ouchies. I think they used to hurt a lot, but I made the hurt go away. Please daddy, I'm asking for permission, and I am nice, you said when good girls ask nicely, daddies and mommies will listen." Hermione and the three boys seemed to be trying to discern the merits of asking for permission, and all of them stared at Grant.

Without a fast answer forthcoming, Draco joined the begging and ran to his daddy who was sitting playing with Mommy, his mind full of their earlier 'games,' and, thus, not paying much attention, "Daddy, let us be healer pixies, and we don't play Doors." He stood in front of his parents, with his arms crossed in front of him, and a Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

Lucius couldn't believe the little opportunist; offering to behave in exchange for permission to do something already forbidden, his headache was back. He needed more of his wife, now.

Narcissa looked alarmed, what was she thinking when she married Lucius, Draco was just like him and already trying to control them through clear manipulation. The little negotiator, or better he was a tiny Malfoy, complete with the smirk and always getting his way.

The three boys and Hermione, all waited for answers, their eyes zeroed on the adults. They wanted to play Healers again, and Mimi had told them that she could maybe grow a right eye, and maybe make it pink. The color had been a subject of much discussion, and they had agreed maybe that yellow might be manlier, with a little pink, Hermione insisted.

"Yes, but we need to ask for permission," Harry insisted, do they all put Hermione in charge of asking.

Elly saw her brother trapped and came to the rescue, "How about if we all go out to feed the horses and play. We need to go to bed early to be ready for the long trip tomorrow. And let's get some biscuits for you, and sugar for the horses. "They all followed, all forgotten, for now.

The Lestrange and Sirius were trying the new wands, in the other side of the garden. The borrowed wands were not a perfect fit, but they worked nevertheless.

"I am glad we are all going, traveling in the modified Muggle car we should avoid detection. After today, leaving for some months would be a good idea. By the way, I have never trusted Dumbledore, too much of a good wizard, nobody is that good. "Rabastan told Sirius.

However, Sirius wasn't listening; his mother had put a wrinkle in his plans. The idea of her coming made him uneasy. Severus would become but a dream, but, hmm, she seemed so happy, and her gift was a good one to have. He was conflicted to say the least, and his new mother reminded him of better times. He sighed.

**The wolves-**

That same Thursday afternoon, Fenrir was hunting with his pack in a large estate near their new home. The land had been in his family for years and there was plentiful game, it had been stocked for many years, but hunting in others' properties was always entertaining and a bit thrilling.

They were chasing rabbits when Fenrir halted his pack; he listened carefully could hear the voice of young children. Hmm, maybe a boon, they needed new blood for their dwindling pack. He sniffed the air once and once again, and shook his body. It was not possible; the scent in the air was the one from a young Greyback. He tried once more, and now, he was sure, and he also detected that there was more than one child, how could that be?

His memories flooded him—_He was the last of his people who was left, and his sister and all her cubs had been killed by the Light. Yes, all his blood kin had died when the Traitor had betrayed them. He was glad that the traitor was also dead. He was convinced that he the last Greyback, and there would never be any young Greybacks to be slaughtered by the next maniac. That was the reason he never had cubs._

_Now, he didn't know anything about his mother's family; he wasn't sure why, but it had been a close hold secret. Unfortunely, he couldn't find any records in the ruins of the family's old castle, mostly because he had never searched with care, one day he would and really look. She hadn't bee llllikt like him, his mother had been made and had been a witch, and that was why he inherited both his father and her powers, and he could do magic as well, but few knew his secret, and he wanted to keep it that way. Maybe those were related to his mother, but she hadn't been a wolf in her former life, he knew that much—_

The giant silver wolf went ahead, and left the other ones waiting, and what he saw had his head spinning, not one, but three of his kin, not possible. Not only possible, but a moment thereafter, he saw the blond young woman walking towards them as the little girl was walking in his direction.

He just couldn't believe his eyes, the young woman was his sister's look alike, except for the curlier hair and overall coloring, what was happening? Then, he heard her voice, "You are walking too far, you know the rules, if you don't obey, I will put you in the harness." It even sounded like her, he felt ill. Her voice was soft, rich and melodic; this was too much.

One of their Irish hounds caught the predators' scent and growled in alarm, alerting the other dogs, and the small pack of domesticated canines followed him. At this, Fenrir ran away with his pack, he needed time to clear his head, this couldn't be right. He would come back alone as a human and would investigate. His heart felt too large for his chest. He didn't think it possible, besides that was a Muggle's estate. How, how…

The idea that he had a family, that by some miracle his sister's child or children had survived, filled him with hope. But why here in England, they were not here when they had been attacked. He needed answers. _Tomorrow_, he thought. And he ran back home with his pack; life had thrown him a curve ball, and he didn't even play Baseball…

**At the Grangers**

"Maggie, darling," Hermione's grandfather was calling his wife with some alarm tingeing his voice,"What is this here, above my heart, it was glowing faintly, wait it is still glowing, see?"

She ran to her husband's side, and her frown changed into laughter when she was able to see what he was pointing with a concerned face.

It was a poorly written, tiny banner written in bright red letters, which read 'Healer Pixies,' and a small heart next to it, which emitted a faint glow. And when she touched it, a feeling of well being spread all over him, and she heard his surprised reaction inside her head. When she told him, they were both equally amazed. They needed to share this event with everyone.

Meanwhile, Sirius had just made a discovery of his own, he had just showered and was in front of the mirror, and to his dismay he saw a glowing light painted on his chest above his heart. He was afraid to look closer, but he did.

And what he saw was a tattoo, but no like his other ones. He read it, and in tiny, poorly written letters, Healer Pixies, and next to it, a crudely draw heart. He laughed; it was the children's work. He touched it gingerly, and, at once, a rush of well being coursed his body; and he could sense the children's happy presence, and all his friends love. He would ask the children later, but for now he had his mark.

Maddy had just gone to bed in her apartment at the other side of pond, and all of a sudden, she felt a rush of desire for a wizard she hadn't want to care for. Severus was greeting his students, when he had a rush of happiness flooding him, and thought of Maddy and Sirius both. Bill Weasley who attended his Potions class, elbowed his neighbor at the sight of the feared basement bat, smiling

Outside the Granger Manor's main door, there was a flurry of activity. Everyone was getting ready to go in a long trip. The travelers, some strangely attired in long capes and unusual hats, and some very short ones, probably tiny people, moved around in preparation to take their place in the cars; suitcases and other items waited to be loaded in one of the cars.

A mix of normal Muggle cars and others magically modified were being loaded. The children were running around all excited, giggling and mostly disobeying, just being their age. Once the families were finally loaded, with the elves, dogs, and other menagerie, they started to drive out, and the security guards opened the front gates.

Fenrir was walking towards the main entrance as the last car left. He was too late, but he had time to glance at one of the faces in a window, and he thought to have seen Wallburga Black. What was going on, and how long were they going to be gone? Was he wrong, wasn't this a Muggle home?

As he approached the house he heard voices coming from the bushes. There were Muggles, two men and a woman.

"We came too late. I think they all left. There were many in their group, probably all devils; did you see the clothes some wore? We need to find out where they went. I want that little girl, the demon child, and prove to the constable that she is evil, those children must be put away for good; they are ungodly, too bad that witch burning is no longer allowed." The wicked Muggle said.

Her voice irritated Fenrir and her taking about the children, rubbed him the wrong way; had she said burning them? It just didn't sit well with him.

Fenrir had made the connection; the children might be magical, and they could be related to him. He would be dammed if he would allow any harm to come to another Greyback; he turned into a wolf behind a column and approached the wretched people.

Rose was the first to see the large animal, and she screamed, alerting he guards at the entrance upon hearing the scream. Two of them came out right away with the dogs, and Fenrir had to run away from them. It was good that the woman was scared, so he converted back into a human and walked towards the group.

He listened while the human guard told the other one: "Yes, this is woman that we needed to look for. Call the constable, while I keep an eye on them. They need to be put away this time, we need to alert the boss when he calls."

"Any trouble there sir, can I be of any help?" and minutes later he had acquired lots of information that gave him hope.

Rose's days would be counted if his assumptions were right. For now, he knew her name, and where she would be taken.

He would wait until the family came; he was patient. But the ugly Muggle and any of her associates wouldn't like what was coming their way, and with them, he wouldn't have any patience.

He turned around and left, but not before he caught a whiff of a wolf's scent, faint yet familiar, but he couldn't figure out whose it was. He had time. For now, he would find out all he could about the Muggles, and tomorrow he would start planning a trip to the continent, to visit the place where his sister had died. It was time to seek answers.

End of Part I

I hope you are all wondering what is going on. I am excited about the story… And I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Thanks again to those who wrote reviews.

r document here...


	52. Time goes by

You might need to remember the chapter with Gellert and the children, at Christmas time chapter 44.

Some clarification: Gellert knows of three Marguerites. His sister who was younger than him, and was friends with Serpens and Thallia, she died in Stockholm killed during the WWII; his wife's name was also Marguerite, and his daughter is Anne Marguerite, her husband calls her Annie, and sometimes Anne Marguerite. She personally likes Marguerite; at least Gellert likes to call her by the name. One of Grant's sisters reminds him of his wife's mother. He hasn't said who is the one, but he fears for all of them. Apparently they all might remind Albus of people he has known.

The next chapter will come in a couple of days. I am still out of a Beta. Waiting for a word from her. She has a personal emergency and my heart goes to her. I didn't want to make you all wait so long. So forgive any typos you will probably find.

Thanks a million for the warm welcome, I have noticed with all of my work there are bits and pieces missing. I have to download it and run comparisons with the saved versions but it is a slow process.

Now start of Part II

**The time had gone fast- Somewhere in France near Paris. **

Sirius and Severus left for to the States in early June. They traveled in a Muggle aircraft leaving from Paris. Both had been apprehensive, but decided to enjoy the experience. Sirius turned into his Animagus; he had the proper licenses, and had decided to travel with the cargo. When the plane took off, he put on the vanishing cloak he had taken from his mother's home, and sat in an empty row in First Class. He stood up a few times and would pick up drinks and food. He liked the Muggle way.

While in the States, Severus was disappointed with Sirius. He was warm and friendly, but no longer opened for anything else. He assumed it was his mother's influence, and he was right. They had a great time, but Maddy only wanted friendship, she wanted to finish her studies and didn't want to get too deeply involved.

Both wizards had grown frustrated after such a warm start. She kissed them both in separate occasions, and when they went dancing; she caused a stir between her friends, by going with both. At the club, she alternated slow dancing with each of the wizards in a fairly scandalous way. That night she played with both wizards in their room, but never more than kissing, and some minor touching. She was afraid of taking the first step. Soon it was time to go back to England, and she went with them.

Wallburga fell in love with Maddy, she reminded her of someone; a little of Grindenwald but of whom else; no idea, she couldn't figure it out. The long auburn locks with the wild curls, fascinated Wallburga, and the unusual nearly yellow flecked eyes, were of a color she had never seen, she could already picture her grandchildren, tall, willowy, delicate faces for the girls, and manly, handsome faces for the boys.

"Maddy, do you see yourself married? I don't want to be nosy, but I like to know what you think. "Wallburga asked Maddy.

"Yes, I can, but I would demand loyalty. My husband would need to truthful to me. If you are asking about Sirius, I will be frank, I want to finish my studies, I have a few months, and then I will consider seeing either Wizards or non-magical men. "At the last statement Wallburga cringed.

"I would think you would prefer a wizard, your magical gift would make powerful babies, and they are needed in our world. I would love to have a daughter like you. "Wallburga smiled her finest, and in a rare gesture, she stretched her hand and laid it over the younger witch's hand.

"I would like my husband's mother to be like you." Much to her surprise, Maddy found out that she was telling the truth, and she was developing a deep affection for the aristocratic witch. She was a person tempered by tragedy, and Maddy hoped that things would work out with Sirius, once she was ready. A silent agreement was formed between the two.

Besides her mother adored Wallburga, they had some similar trades, and amazingly, her mother seem years younger than Wallburga who already seemed young. Her mother didn't age, and she hoped to be like her. Her mother was a good judge of characters and she trusted her. The future was looking rather well. The only wrinkle was to marry into such old fashioned society, the Wizarding world seemed to be stuck in the 1800 hundreds, and she hoped to be wrong. She valued her freedoms and wanted more, not less.

Wallburga wanted the relationship to develop faster; she also could see Sirius was crazy for her, and had seen Sirius looking at Snape. He was just like Alphard, and just like her brother, many Black were the same. She was convinced they lived pleasure. She wanted to comfort her son, and tell him she didn't think less of him. As long as it was Severus and Maddy, she wanted grandchildren, and that was that. One day, she would talk to him, later. First Maddy, and then she would talk; in that order.

Needless to say that Wallburga fell in love with her; but something was holding Maddy, and at the last minute she decided to go back to finish her studies in America. Wallburga was not herself for days, she had always wanted a daughter, and her leaving made her sad. Soon, she started writing the younger witch a few times per week. She sent her a necklace that had been in her family for a long time, it was charmed for protection while away in strange lands.

It was early November, the weather still had some warm days, but the cold was starting to set in.

Several months have passed, "Darling, I think we should go back home for the Yuletide," Lucius caressed Narcissa's arm. They sat by the fire while they watched the children play.

" However, I am not sure; this has been the best time of our married life. No wars being waged, we have friends around when we desire companionship, it is a good life. "Lucius' hand had wondered lower as he talked; and it was already at the top of her bum, caressing and going even lower.

"I am learning to be a warrior, it is exciting. I would like to extend this trip for a while longer. You had mentioned a year or two." Narcissa answered.

He kissed her head, "We don't need more money, but I would like to stop for more than a couple of days as I have been doing, and check on things. I don't want to stay long. Being away from Albus clutches has been good." And in a lower voice, "And having access to my witch at will, and during the day, makes it more than worth it.' Just talking about it, made him hungry for her, "I want you, let's go to our room." He started to stand up.

She laughed, "Later, we need to watch over the children." They were waiting for Grant to take them into town in a Muggle car, they were all excited, they were going to see a Muggle moving picture, and they couldn't wait. A children story about something or other, not with people but with drawings that moved, strange but Lucius liked them as well. It was about rats that talked, most unusual.

Grant was amazed at all he could do. He was surprised to find out he had been Apparating all his life, and what he had called a sixth sense, was a gift of seeing. He could also 'go' to places, and his body would stay behind; and while there, he could actually move objects and do many things; he could also let people see through his eyes, and feel the surrounding of other places, and he could 'take' others with him, he called it 'piggy backing,' Mimi had the same gift.

He found out that he had innate wandless magic. Best of all was his incredible agility, something that surprised every one of them. He already knew this to be the case, but as his magic core developed the agility improved, so his night senses, his hearing and his sense of smell.

"You jump as if you were a large, agile dog," Sirius remarked. "We need to teach to find your Animagus. I would like another dog to be around, two male dogs together, hmm." They all laughed.

Minerva came for two weeks at the end of the summer to help him find his Animagus, and in a month he had found it, it was an extra-large do; at least during the first transformations. In a short time, he could call it at will. It looked like a dog from Alaska. It was not a dog after he learned more; it was a large grey wolf. They were all surprised, even more surprised when Remus came around, and said, "Amazing you smell like a real wolf," his eyes were puzzled.

His two sisters were equally agile and shared some of the same gifts, they all assumed they were mostly Gellert's magic inheritance, but they weren't sure.

His mother improved her skills, and it turned out she was also a natural Animagus once she learned to project. To their surprised, she was also a wolf, probably in the genes.

Elly didn't want to try, she was growing restless and not in a good mood. "I don't want to find what roams inside me." She was often cross with Remus who didn't understand what was going on. Maddy hadn't had time to train with them, so she hadn't had a chance to find out.

Jeanie had a gift with finding water, conjuring storms, and was able to scry on water. She could see events before they happened, and started having nightmares that she wouldn't share with anyone. She was getting better with the wand, and found her strength in defensive spells. Their bodies were toning and firming up.

Kelly was the big surprise, she took a semester off. She was letting her hair grow to the Rabastan, and when she arrived in England, decided to finish her studies in Europe. Rabastan kissed her the moment she saw her, and complimented her hair at all times. Her curly hair was something she had disliked, and felt sorry for Mimi with curly hair parents because she thought it was a whammy.

"I hope all our children have your hair, and I hope you will want them very soon." He made her blush.

"I think before children, well, we need to be a little further in our relationship," she blushed again.

She went with the brothers to visit the Lestrange home. The parents were overjoyed to see their sons, and when Rodolphus and Rabastan were there, they decided to stay at home, in hiding, after the families went back to England the following year. They would move to their summer home in the Burgundy region. Rabastan proposed, while they were visiting the parents, and she accepted. She came back to the Loire wearing the engagement ring, and clearly in love.

The wedding was to be held the next spring, and Rabastan stopped making advances. He decided that waiting would be sweet. Rodolphus could only observe with great regret. His parents had told him the bonding would not be complete if he was still married to Bellatrix, besides he could open a channel and Bellatrix could 'see' what they were doing, most unadvisable.

Although, Kelly felt great attraction for Rodolphus, and knew the Lestrange wizards were fond of triads, and knew that Rodolphus was married, to her disappointment. Nevertheless she waited for the time she was married. She didn't know that children would have to wait, until such time Rodolphus could be with them. It was the one shadow that made Rabastan unhappy, but he held the information from her.

Wallburga took to the children like a duck to water, only one thing bothered her. She wanted Druella and Luisa to meet the Rosier children; she wanted them to experience the joy of the magical children. She started to make plans in her mind but wasn't sure, because she liked her new life and didn't want to create any rifts.

They had decided to go home for a couple weeks during the Holiday season, but the Lestrange brothers had already decided to stay behind. They wouldn't leave until the New Year; Lucius was concerned to go back in a time when Albus had too much time on his hands.

Sirius was with the brothers, he was reluctant to be to close to England, and had decided to join the Lestrange along with Wallburga.

This November day, the others joined Lucius and Narcissa after the children left. They were all gathered talking about the training and the children's progress. Kelly was sitting on Rabastan's lap, and Sirius would look at them with envy.

"Lucius," It was Thallia, his great grandmother, "Darling, you have a Floo call, it is urgent, in the open Floo," They had opened a Floo in a house in a nearby town, and Lucius would have to apparate to use it. The children were in town that day for a shopping expedition and the picture show which made it a perfect front. They would stop by the house to take a nap and have a small snack.

Although, he was annoyed, he was mostly concerned. Only three people had access to him. One was Nott his good friend, the other Goyle who had been left in charge, and the last was Alastor Moody. He had received the scroll about Albus sending him to investigate Floo connections, and how he had Arthur spying on him, and vice versa. Apparently, Albus had lost it after he found out the blood supply had been substituted, and he had tested it.

He Apparated into the other home and landed in an upstairs room. He just came down, as if he stayed there, and into the receiving room where Alastor waited. They talked about many different subjects since the last time they had seen each other, was several weeks before. Apparently Albus had finally figured out all the samples were tampered with.

"Lucius, you should have seen him, we followed him. Some Muggles cremate their dead, and he would be searching along the length of a stream, or around a park, wherever they had scattered the ashes, it was hilarious. Or he would be walking in place because all the samples had a little of his blood to make the blood samples appear as magic, and not call his attention, and he would walk in circles absolutely puzzled. He still cannot figure out that part."

They both laughed.

"The reason for my trip is worrisome, we have a serious problem, it concerns the brother Lestrange, and Black is also involved."

Lucius turned even paler.

"There is an epidemic in Azkaban; it has affected over half of the prisoners. It just started a day or two ago. Nobody knows what it is, maybe an old curse. They dug old graves of executed wizards, and some believe is a form of the Muggle plague. it is contained, and no longer infectious; however, those who were initially infected are all dying. The ones we paid to be Sirius and Rabastan were in the first group to be infected; their normal cells were close to where the bones were disinterred." Moody paced the room, his eye roaming around the room, clearly disturbed.

"They might be dead by now. The order is to cremate them. Scrimgeour has gone to help, and is hoping to destroy the bodies before they change back at death. The one advantage we have is that nobody wants to get close to the imamates; the second is that the Dementors are being kept away since Healers and others are coming, and the chances to stage an escape are ideal." Alastor talked Lucius head was conjuring a plan.

"I am not sure if the ill are currently in the form of Rabastan and Sirius, if they are, and they change at death, we have a problem. That is not all; they are combining the healthy inmates by tomorrow when approved by the Ministry. They would put Bellatrix with Rodolphus, what are we going to do?"

"I need to call the others," Lucius answered.

When all came in, Lucius told them what he knew. "Of course, one alternative would be for you to be incarcerated again," he turned his head to Rodolphus. He hated the choice but they had so few alternatives.

Wallburga interrupted, "I won't allow turning Sirius back. The Dementors would give him the Kiss. We will leave the country, he didn't commit any crimes."

"I won't go back; I will go and hide, starting today, Bellatrix is nothing to me." Rodolphus added, "The witch I love is the only one I care for; he turned to look at Kelly whose face was the color of chalk. Rabastan was holding her hand. Both brothers appeared desperate.

"I am not going back, I love Kelly, and I am marrying her. Rodolphus is not going back either. We will leave tonight, and I hope that Kelly goes with us." Rabastan stood and held his brother by the shoulder.

After a long discussion, a decision was made. Rodolphus, the one passing by him, would need to escape. They all agreed that this was the perfect time due to the current chaos. The prisoner would be given a choice, he wasn't a hardened criminal, a petty crook that had stolen from the Fudge family and had been given a life sentence. He would be Obliviate of the memories involving Rodolphus, and properly paid.

As far as Bellatrix, she would think Rodolphus had also died, and Scrimgeour would get rid of his ashes. The other scenario, maybe easier was for the guards to say that Rodolphus had escaped as well. They decided to play it by ear.

Grant and Lucius agreed to go and assist, they would be waiting for Scrimgeour in an agreed point, in the coast of Norway. They would take it from there; the risk for all involved was great. And the other problem would be Bellatrix herself. She might get suspicious about Rodolphus leaving without her, and not knowing what kind of curses she had used, the chances that she might figure out that Rabastan hadn't died were considerable. Their only trump was to hope that Bellatrix would keep her mouth shut, hoping they would bail her out, later on.

They didn't have a big choice. Remus offered to go, and Lucius declined. "No, two of us are enough. Grant has many Muggle contacts we will be using. And Dr. Paul is also going with us. You are the only other male who is legal and not being hunt down. You stay here, and take care of the witches, and the children."

Wallburga was wringing her hands, "I would like to go, and if he needs to be Obliviate I am the one. I can erase selective memories and not arise any suspicions. "

"No mother, I cannot let you take a risk." Sirius had said. His mother had been actively teaching them how to use Legilemency, Obliviate, and Occlumency in a more effective matter. They had grown very close, and her love had been a balm to heal his scars. The healing had erased the big pains, but there were raw spots acquired through the years, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing his family.

Unfortunately, Hermione had hidden behind a curtain and had heard the entire discussion. She wasn't sure what Azkaban was, but she knew what a prisoner was. Her Opa thru the door was one, and thinking of Sirius going and being one, didn't sit well with her.

She waited for Moody to leave the room, came from behind the curtain, and walked towards Lucius. He was talking to her father. "Uncle Lushus, I can open a _door_ to take the man out, and bring him here, you can come with me."

They were aghast, the risks were too great; and they were upset that she hadn't learned to obey. Jeanie stood with Narcissa and looked behind all the curtains, thinking the other children were hiding. They finally figured out that the little girl must have used a _door _into the room.

"What were you doing hiding and listening? That is not very nice, and you must remember about the doors, no doors." Grant's voice was stressed.

Lucius was upset thinking of the children going into such a hellhole, but they had no point of reference, maybe he was worrying for nothing.

"Yes, but you haven't given me permission to change Mr. Mudy's eyeball. I remember that. I saw Mr. Mudy and ascided I come and to see him. I had to use a _door_. If I asked nice you wouldn't have let me come in." She was being ornery, tit for tat.

Lucius was a little less upset, he was thinking of _doors_ into Azkaban. The idea was already in her head. He wished that he could pull out the memory, but it would take finesse he didn't posses.

"No young lady, this is not an exchange of favors, Remus, please take her out to play with the other children." Lucius answered, he often reprimanded Hermione, he felt entitled. He figured the peace had lasted a little too long. And, the children, had elephant memories.

When Hermione left, it was Grant who spoke. "She gave me an idea. I know I am not at her level; however, I can project my mind across places. Maybe, the best thing is to take the wizard's disguise off and Obliviate him in place. Rodolphus will seem as if he has disappeared, and do the same with Sirius and Rabastan. Not sure, perhaps, it would be better to take a chance with the sick wizards, Moody says they are in their last hours. I have learned enough that I can project my mind, Obliviate him there, and remove the enchantment of the Polyjuice, I read it can be done."

Wallburga intervened, "Grant, darling, could you allow me to piggy back? The man only appears like Rodolphus once in a while, it could work. "

"I might be able to, maybe Hermione can help slightly. You know she has been learning Geography, and she has narrowed the area where my grandfather is being held. Since Azkaban is hidden, she can help by showing us in the map if she can point to a place where there is another Sirius?" Grant asked his wife. They knew Sirius' cell was next to Lestrange's cell, it could be easy. Hermione was more attuned with Sirius, and could 'see' him in Azkaban or his look alike.

"She is going to do it anyway; maybe asking her for that much will make her feel grown up. I think to send her out on her own, just with the nanny and the elves was a bad idea" Jeanie ran outside and stayed with them. She did not trust her young daughter, not one bit.

One hour later they had to strike an agreement with the young witch.. She wanted to grow a new eye for Mr. Mudy, the little blackmailer; they agreed she could ask him when she was ten years old. It seemed a long time from that day, and by then she would have forgotten. She agreed, and she wouldn't forget. It was a deal, and a gross error in judgment from their part, as long as she was concerned, she already had permission, no need to ask the day she turned ten.

**The operation-**

Grant did indeed have many powers, Elly was powerful, but she had not been feeling well. She had many gifts, and with the training they had strengthened. She was an agile and fast dueler, and had the ability to project herself, although she was not able open doors, but could apparate for extraordinary long distances, just as her mother and apparently as her grandfather.

"Grant, let me try first, or both of us try. Hermione has done a good job, and the location makes sense." Elly asked Grant, and he accepted.

Moody was back, he had news," I was able to talk to Scrimgeour. Both Rabastan and Sirius are dead; bodies are being turned to ashes, and they took care on the spot, now Rabastan, Sirius and the two impersonating them are gone. The guards were paid other 2,000 Galleons. Too much money, they are corrupt." Moody complained.

Sirius closed his eyes in happiness; he was free, for now. A chance for a life, he sat by his mother and squeezed her hand.

There was a commotion outside, the children had found or done something, and Dobby was arguing with Kreacher.

"I says the children are not proper, Mrs. Black will be mad." Kreacher was angry, and Frankie was crying really hard; Evie was being held by Jeanie. Jeanie was talking to the children ordering them to go inside.

In a couple minutes, someone was at the door. Sirius stood and opened the door. At the door were Hermione, Draco, and Harry trailing behind, they came in with eyes downcast and looking mighty guilty. They all had Kneazle hair, blood and feathers stuck to them. It didn't look promising.

"Now what," Lucius growled, the wonderful day had gone to pieces, it was no good, judging by Jeanie who had just come in, and was rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"What do we have here?" Grant and Lucius asked at the same time.

Xx00xx

A/N Let me hear from you, your reviews are very helpful and help me see in perspective.

I will be publishing a Valentine story in three chapters. It is a romantic comedy, dark humor genre, a low M I think. Harry and Hermione. It is after Hogwarts and the name is The V-day-Incident War. The original name was the Green eye monster. Hope you take the time to read it.

For those who like Harmony, I am near the end of a Fairy Tale like, Cindermione, with humor, drama, and lots of romance. It features, Harry as the prince. Hugs to everyone.


	53. A storm approaches

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I own the story line, and the Healer Pixies.

▦▆◄►**HG◄►DM◄►▆▦**

Welcome back Maevenly, I am so glad you are back. I was waiting for her invaluable help to keep me straight, and hopefully nearly error free. She is a great beta and a good advisor. Thanks again.

As always thanks to Savva for being my sound board, she is the best.

I know everyone is waiting for Hogwarts, but we need to get there first. There are a couple more chapters during this year of their lives. And then we will go to other significant years, until we are at Hogwarts.

Thanks to all those readers who enjoy this story and for telling me that they do.

We continue with our story, last time we found the families staying at an Unplotted home at the Loire. It belongs to Lucius great grandparents, Serpens and Thallia. It is November, and they have stayed there several months. All had been fairly peaceful until earlier that day when Moody came to give them the news of a viral outbreak at Azkaban. Hermione listened to part of the conversation and offered her services. In the afternoon, the same day, Moody came back with an update; however, the children seemed to be in some kind of trouble.

**The children strike again**

A couple minutes later, someone rapped on the door. Sirius broke away from the group so that he could answer it. At the threshold, Hermione and Draco stood side-by-side. Just behind the two mini-Mates was Harry. All three has downcast eyes; their mien appeared mighty guilty. To the adults, it looked like all three children had Kneazle hair, blood and feathers stuck to them.

Whatever those three had gotten up to, it didn't look promising, not whatsoever.

Draco and Hermione had something wrapped in a piece of cloth soaked with blood. Hermione covered the small bundle with her hand that Draco held with proper care and teary eyes.

"What do you have in there?" Narcissa pointed at the bundle. Grant stepped around Sirius and Narcissa and was examining each child in-turn, to make sure that the blood on their clothing wasn't their own or that they were still bleeding.

"I don't want to show you, you will be mad." Hermione looked at her daddy with sorrowful eyes.

"Draco what is inside that bloody cloth?" Narcissa pointed at the bundle.

The young blond wizard wouldn't answer, his loyalty to Mimi was stronger than his mother's exacting expression, and he didn't want to get punished.

Harry was the first of the three to speak. "Daddy, it wasn't my fault." Harry voice trembled as he confessed. "We're pretending to be the Healer Pixies, and one of the Kneazles got into the tree. Mommy didn't see us, and we went to look, and tried to stop, but Pepita, got a birdie." He broke out in tears. His tender soul didn't like reliving what his young eyes had witnessed

When he said Healer Pixies, Lucius wanted the children out of the country and far, far away from anyone who'd capitalize on the childrens' innocent need to fix 'ouchies' for their own was making faces to others in the room to mobilize, but it was too late, because Moody was fully engaged.

In Lucius' point of view, the day was going from bad to worse. First the Azkaban news, and now the children and now Mad Eye clearly intent on discovering what little Harry meant by 'playing Healer Pixies'. Lucius' migraine, not felt in months, was back with a vengeance. He pinched his nose and wanted to be in bed, making love to his wife, and not here, just watching this train wreck, right in front of his eyes.

Luckily, Remus' instinct to protect the children in his charge was fast and descisive. "Children, come with me. Let's see what we can do for the birdie." It was clear that Remus also felt a bit responsible for the current predicament. He should have been out with them; it was his job, and they were too fast for the nanny and one adult. Five magical children, with obviously strong magic, needed a watchful eye.

"NOOOO!" Hermione screamed like a wild banshee. Her emotions made her curly hair crackle with magical resonance. She stamped her little foot, both in exuberance and fear. "I want to tell my daddy! Dwaco and Arry are saying I am going to get emprison, in the place for bad wizards. They told the Aros come in a broom, and that is why Mr. Mudy is back, to take me to that Ashcoban place, you know, like where Uncle Siri was for so long..." She bit her lip and sobs robbed her whatever else she was going to say..

Lucius knew exactly what all the other adults where thinking, for it was in his mind too: oh, dear.

Draco wasn't pleased for tattling on him. After listening to Kreacher, he knew those who did 'bad' things went to the place his uncles had been. However, his Veela was unhappy to see her so sad.

Grant was miserable; he could have never imagined raising Hermione would be so involved. He remembered that spring day at the park when Draco had wondered straight into Mimi, and had started pulling her hand, intent in taking her away with him. _Darling, you were right, Mimi is going to be our death, just look at her first suitor.  
_They had both laughed enchanted, and Rose, class conscious, was going at how well dress the little boy was. All had been so simple then, and he wished it all back.

Moody, who had met his son and his family during the Summer Holiday, had a soft spot for the curly haired witch. He wanted to hold her hand, not only to comfort her, but for personal reasons. Since she had touched him, the ghost pains had improved. They went away for months, and they were coming back. He held her hand, and the warmth coursed through him; she stared at him, through sad tears, yet knowingly.

She liked Moody. She could feel his pain and wanted him to feel better, hence her desire to grow him an eye. They had a peculiar empathic relationship; it wasn't like that with everyone, but she felt Moody's pain.

Alastor wasn't a particularly friendly person with the adults because he had grown in an Auror family. He had, however, a soft spot for children, and had liked Hermione since the moment he saw her, same with Harry. This was the start of a long friendship between them.

"No darling, little witches are good, and they never go to prison. I promise I will make sure you that the three of you are safe as long as I shall live. Now, here, let me see, my dears." He took the bundle away from the children hands, and the adult residents held their breaths.

Hermione's eyes saw Moody's eye, and Draco and Harry did as well. The magical eye still held the same fascination as before, when they first met the Auror. "Here sir, me and the boys we are Healer Pixies, and like to fix things." Draco nodded his head emphatically and so did Harry. All eyes glued on Moody's eye. Lucius caught on to what the wee ones were up to and his migraine worsened.

"Yes, sir, we asked permission to fix eye. We are Healer Pixies, Shadow and Light" Draco added pointing at Harry. One little sentence which made all the adults cringe.

"Daddy and Uncle Lushus didn't say yes or not." Harry sounded conflicted, realizing they had been bamboozled. Draco had been right; asking for permission sometimes wasn't a good idea. He also wanted to get Moody a new eye, and maybe Moody would give them the weird eye for them to play with.

Moody, whose son had two children, knew all about the Healer Pixies. After all, he had read the books to his grandchildren, well, they were his grandchildren, but his son didn't know Moody was his father. Thinking about the books, he smiled to them.

"Oh, yes, I know who they are. You have done nothing wrong. Let me see… And maybe later, you can try to fix my eye. I hear healer pixies are exceptionally good healers." And before any of the adults could do anything, he opened the handkerchief and looked inside.

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. Tough as old nails, Alastor Moody, saying 'dear', 'darling', and being so tender with the children… Talk about surreal!

"How can this be? This is a trick or what," Moody said looking inside the handkerchief, and shaking his head, and looked up to the children as if asking.

The children started crying and sobbing, "I am sorry…the birdie was almost deader…" Harry's voice was hard to hear in the midst of his sobs.

The adults couldn't help it, and a groan was heard around the room.

The children had rescued a bird that must have been badly torn, judging by the mess in Moody's hands. The poor bird had lost great many feathers, and children not knowing how to grow feathers, had probably cut some of the Kneazle's hair with their play scissors. Hermione, or the bunch of them, had attached the hair to the bird's skin. The injured bird had Kneazle hair growing in half of his body, and the head had been attached backwards to what was left of the mangled neck.

It was obvious, the body was rejecting the hair implants, and the little bird was in shock because the damage had been too extensive. The bird was barely alive with its head hung to the side, not bleeding but the neck half gone, not enough muscle support and the neck probably broken. They must have tried to conduct an impromptu surgery, instead of allowing the body to fix itself. Perhaps if, they had used their everyday healing magic, they could have saved it. As it was, there was only one thing left, to put the creature out his misery.

"Kreacher said we are bad, that the birdie should be left to be deader. I don't want him to die. We tried." Harry was the group's spokesman, and he wasn't doing well. "Poor birdie."

Grant's father gathered him in his arm to console him. Harry held on to him while Grant's lips curved in a smile.

Lucius didn't want to comfort them, he wanted them punished; they had promised no Healer Pixies and no Doors. The Dark wizard sometimes forgot they were little children. Like he had been a stellar child… He hadn't been one, and Narcissa would remind him soon enough. She was already staring him down, and he just didn't look in her direction.

Everyone had mixed feelings at the sight of the poor bird in such a shape. The birdwouldn't be able to eat, and flying would be awkward with the head pointing the other way. Sirius smiled and was about to laugh at the mess the children had done, and Remus was avoiding looking at Sirius knowing he would lose it. Rodolphus and Rabastan had their hands in front of their mouths, their bodies shaking with laughter. The witches weren't happy with the wizards since the majority who all in the verge of not being able to control their laughter. Wallburga was eyeing Sirius with displeasure, and the little children as poor victims. Marguerite and Thallia wanted to gather them into her arms.

"Honey," Sirius talked to Hermione, keeping a straight face, "I have an idea. I think the birdie needs to take a long nap. I will take care of him, and put him up in the tree. Just promise all of us that none of you will do this again. Sometimes we need to let injured animals go, and the same has to be done with people," he looked at all of them with tenderness.

It was the wrong thing to say. He almost had them almost convinced until saying the 'let go' part. "No, we don't want him gone, we can do more pixie magic and fix him betters," Draco pleaded. Mimi and Harry each nodded, agreeing with the littlest Malfoy. Their tears nearly gone, a new wave of hope coming their way, they were looking at each other, whipping their faces with their robes. Harry squirmed in Grant's arms; he wanted down and to rejoin his brother and sister.

Lucius felt panic well-up inside him. He didn't want the kids 'abilities' known outside their family group. Moody was one of them but only in the Silver Shadows, in the fight, Moody wasn't a family member. He needed to do something fast. Thus far, it had been one of the best periods of his life. With the Dark Mark gone, the closeness and camaraderie of their training group, his chance to grow as a wizard and a warrior, and mostly the love and friendship shared, he'd grown attached to the relative peace that had encompassed his life since they arrived to the Loire. Now, in just one day, chaos threatened to bring it all to an end. The tiny bit of insecurity he carried since childhood whispered to his soul that his happiness had been too good to last.

To compound to his growing stress, Kreacher was at the door, with Dobby and Jeanie on tow; Jeanie had left Henri and Evie outside. "Kreacher, I told you not to go in there." Jeanie was chasing the ornery house-elf. But the door had opened already.

Kreacher was talking the moment the door opened. He addressed Sirius, now that Wallburga was pleased with her son. Whatever the Mistress wanted, Kreacher complied.

"Lord Black, the childrens are naughty. They cuts the mistress' Kneazle's hair; it be wrong. I says, 'no, you bad'. They tolds me, 'yous nosy Kreacher' and Dobby laughs. He helps and gives them scissors. They do a thing to sticks Pepita's fur to poor birdie's the head. They is bad. They make bads; and dead is dead. Dobby lets them, says they are little and is okay. It be wrong, the bird was dead. I sees it, not moving. And they started to do the pi—"

He was stopped by his mistress before he could blurt out any more. At this point they're all horrified, and the children were hiding behind Grant and Sirius' legs.

Wallburga was already distressed that an outsider had been allowed to learn so much about the children. Thus, she channeled her frustration, not towards Dobby or the children, but to the upset house-elf. She resembled 'Portrait Wallburga', and Sirius cringed at the similarity. "Kreacher – out, now! You miserable elf! We don't intrude when visitors are in the house, you have a second to get out - NOW"

Her voice was cold, and Kreacher looked deeply hurt but obeyed, a pop, and he was gone. Dobby also went away in a pop, with a grin brightening his face.

Jeanie ran to Grant and whispered in his ear, he shook his head and put his finger over her mouth.

Finally, it was Serpens who saved the day and Lucius' head from metaphorically exploding. Serpens kneeled in front of the children. He gently took the creature away from Moody. With a wandless gesture, he took all the discomfort away from the bird. With this bit of magic, he convinced the children of Sirius' initial intentions. "Chers, I am going to try to heal him, but he is terribly sick. I just made him go to sleep. I will put him in a tree, and if he is well he will fly away."

He didn't promise the bird would be healed, but instead told them whatever was destined would happen. He took the bird, moved with it outside the room, and with a wandless gesture put the animal out of its misery, and then changed him into the seed of a flowering tree. One day he would tell them but now. Children should be protected from the harsh realities of death for as long as possible.

Marguerite and Wallburga took the children outside, and the moment they were out of hearing range, the wizards' guffaws filled the room. The bird incident provided comic relief for some of them, and concern for a few.

Alastor had heard enough and wouldn't relent. He wanted to know how the children could have done such feat. Luckily, he had ignored Kreacher's claims and so had the others. They all imagined that Kreacher was wrong, the bird was injured, about to die, but not dead.

He didn't tell them about Hermione's touch, and how it made him feel better. He wanted the truth, and being astute, he didn't want Lucius and Narcissa or Grant and Jeanie to hide it from him. .

At the end, Lucius compromised. Only a partial telling of the truth would suffice. Even then, what he told the seasoned and scarred Auror would be heavily edited. As it was, Alastor had heard and seen too much; a wand oath was in order. Moody had to keep the Malfoy's and the Granger's secrets. He only had to say the word'Albus', and Alastor willingly complied with Lucius' stipulations. . Lucius looked around the room and only saw approval from those grouped around him. They didn't need to say the words out loud to know that they all agreed it was the thing to do.

"The children have shown promising healing abilities, and they have healed small wounds. Their magic is too weak, and who knows how they did it. Never had his silver tongue been smoother. "I think that, more than likely, they used Muggle glue to paste the hair. The head is a mystery." He shrugged his shoulders, as if to say that kids were creative when they needed to be. The others nodded and pretended it was silliness, just a little something that kids did.

Alastor laughed and believed him - for the most part – because because any other explanation would have been too bizarre.

Lucius and Grant hid their sighs of relief. Sirius, Serpens, Wallburga, Jeanie and Narcissa locked their emotions behind a façade for the sake of supporting Lucius' tall-tail. The children were learning and growing fast, but they were children, and for now, their secret was safe, but for how much longer? They all hoped that they would outgrow their Healer Pixie ways, but there was no way to know. And did they truly wish for the children to forget such healing magic?

Before leaving, Alastor gave Lucius and Grant the latest coordinates he had for Azkaban, security for the prison dictated that coordinates were changed often. He drew a floor-plan of Azkaban, complete with all the details of the guards, lay-out of the grounds, everything he knew of the vile island. He highlighted on the map the area where Rodolphus was being held.

"You need to be careful. Azkaban hasn't earned its reputation because of it warm balmy weather and friendly service. Send me an Owl when you are near Azkaban. I will have the guards ready to assist you."

Alastor assumed the plan was as originally discussed, and nothing had changed. He wouldn't have been in agreement.

Before he left and before Lucius had chance to send him off, Hermione dashed back into the room with Draco second, and Harry and Henri a little farther back. They were not alone. Miss Delacour, the nanny, was running after them.

Hermione was talking at the top of her little lungs. "Sir!,Sir! When I am older, Daddy and Mommy said I will be allowed to tell you that I can make your eye grow again. Do you like yellow and pink?"

Draco skidded to a halt next to his mate. He cut in, and spoke even louder than Mimi."You promised, remember? Only yellow, he is a boy. Mr Mudy – you said 'later'. Now is 'later'. Do you want to try now?" Draco's face brimmed with hopefulness, completely disobeying once more, and not looking at his parents' direction. Serpens was chuckling at the children's antics, and at Lucius' displeasure. It was good to be around the young ones, and leave the discipline to the parents.

Alastor laughed heartily. He gave the little pixies a hug, and stood by Hermione. "Sure, darling. If you can make it grow again, you can make it pink, purple – whatever color you want. It is your choice. But if you promised Mr. Malfoy and your Mum and Dad that you'd wait until you were older, we wait, okay?"

Alastor didn't want to be an experiment, and besides he knew it was a pretend game, or he hoped. Lucius had mentioned the kids were trying their hand at healing; surely, he thought, it was parental exaggeration, or was it?

Lucius joined the laughter, "Alastor, you'd better be careful what you say around them; these children don't forget anything!"

At this, everyone laughed – each for different reasons than Alastor's. The children were ecstatic to know they had carte blanche to heal Mr. Mudy. As for Alastor, the pains he had felt earlier were all gone, and that is all he cared about. He wouldn't share the information with anyone; he was good at keeping secrets. In the back of his mind, he suspected Lucius hadn't been honest with him, but who told all their secrets?

After he was gone, the nanny finally got a hold of Draco to take him away and had already apprehended the other two naughty ones by the suspenders in their trousers. Grant asked Hermione to stay. He pulled his daughter to him, to reassure her. Jeanie moved so that she too was eye-level with the four year-old campaigner.

"Mimi, this might be a little scary, but Mummy and I and all your Uncles and Aunties aren't going anywhere, okay?" The little girl on his lap nodded her head. She never forgot how much she was loved. Her daddy was the bestest, at everything. That included keeping her, Dwaco, 'Arry and everyone else safe, just like Mummy and Uncle Lucius did[N2] . Even if she felt scared, she had nothing to be afraid of.

Grant continued. "Remember how you try to see where Opa Gellert is? We are trying to find the place where Uncle Sirius used to be." Lushus showed her the map that Alastor had showed them.

It was time to locate Rodolphus' stand-in, however Grant and Jeanie were more than reluctant. Grant had talked to his father who had told him, in no uncertain terms_, "She is my grandchild; a very young child and don't you forget that!" His father had spoken in an uncommonly harsh tone, and his mother, had held his arm reassuringly, calming him down._

_His father took a deep breath and continued," I can accept we are magical beings, and that she is exceptionally gifted; but you don't have the right to endanger her for anyone, not even for me. Whereas I am grateful for the healing magic, this goes beyond. What if she sees something she shouldn't?" He had to stop and drink water to calm before continuing._

_"I worked with prisoners of war, and the horrors I saw, and the things I heard; were too awful to talk about. The fortuitous arrival of your mother at the camp, kept my mind sane. Yes, son, I have never forgot them, and it was only until recently when they stop intruding my mind; and all thanks to my grandchildren's amazing magic; and make no mistake, each of the little ones is my grandchild; Draco is also mine. Do you want it any of them, and specifically Mimi to see those horrors first hand?" _

_His father and mother were both altered and sat quietly holding each other's hands. Grant observed with some shame how his, serious and reserved, father dried a few tears running down his cheek. _

Although, Jeanie was of the same opinion, all it took was a look at Kelly sitting on Rabastan's lap. The Lestrange were part of her family, and she had to believe the risk would be negligible.

Jeanie had made a decision, whereas conflicted and with great reluctance, she agreed to let Hermione help. She stared into Grant's eyes, while holding his hand, and, then, she turned to face her daughter, "Darling, your dad and I will be here by your side, make sure you do what you are told, and promise you will obey. We don't want you to get hurt." She looked into her child's beautiful eyes, so full of innocence, courage and intelligence, knowing she was very curious and a child can only promise so much.

"I promise, I do," Hermione promised and this time she knew she must obey, unless she could take a tiny little peek.

* * *

A/N

Next, a little peek into Azkaban. A party at the Malfoys where Hermione will meet Draco's friends, and Draco, well, Draco is Draco. And much more, stay tuned... And do let me hear from you.


	54. Stormy Times

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I own the story line, and the Healer Pixies.

▦▆◄►**HG◄►DM◄►▆▦**

Thanks again to Maevely I am so glad you are back. I was waiting for her invaluable help to keep me straight.

As always thanks to Savva whose fight for her helath is looifI know everyone is waiting for Hogwarts, but we need to get there first. Thanks to all those readers reviewing, their comments guide me

Last time we left Hermione readying to help them with locating Azkaban.

* * *

**Stormy Times**

Wallburga sat next to her, looking concerned. Rodolphus sat the young witch on his lap, and held her hand reassuringly. None of them felt good about doing this, especially Rodolphus. And the tension could be felt around the room.

A noise at the door, and Draco burst in. He literarily had burst in, somewho he broke the door handle. His fangs were showing, and his hair was wild. At the sight, Lucius ran and picked him up in his arms. He activated a silencing charm. Draco fought him. He was angry. "Mimi, Mimi, a monster is going to get her. Let me down," He screamed and bit Lucius hard.

They needed to maintain the silence to bring Hermione safely out from where she was at. The eyes of the room occupants went from Hermione to Draco.

"Son, settledown, "Narcissa was staying away a little afraid. She knew how Veelas could behave when they sensed distress from their mate. The Grangers were no less concerned by Draco's reaction, and anxiously waited for the ordeal to be over.

Lucius had no other option but to hold his young son and try to appease him. His hand, where Draco had bitten him, was hurting.

Meanwhile, Hermione concentrated, and she saw a large building, made out cement block. As in other occasions, Mimi made sure to stay unseen. In her mind's eye she 'saw' the room with the man who was the double for Uncle Dolphus. And curiosity made her go into the forbidden place.

She couldn't smell, but she supposed it was smelly since the people she saw seemed unwashed. The place was dark, dirty with rats scurrying around, and she wanted mk scream. The rats were scary but not as bad as the form flying wearing a a cloak, a Ghost? Maybe, it had red eyes, and made her afraid. She wished herself back and a pretend 'door' and she opened her eyes.

She was pale and shaking, and Draco was fighting Lucius to get down.

As before, she showed them in the map, In the North Sea, around a large area, "There is a very dirty man, looks like him, but it is not him. I will show you. It is dark and spooky." She seemed very afraid. Draco's eyes were dilated with fear as well. He hadn't seen what she had but could feel her terrible fear, and wanted to protect her.

They all said at once, "No, no, don't go there, back up." Wallburga was at her side in a second, and touched her head and saw more it clearly, the location, the cell. Then she bent and kissed her forehead, "Darling, you must forget about what you heard today, and what you did for us. It will be better that way." At once Hermione's face relaxed all the tension gone.

Jeanie was about to complain, she realized what Wallburga was doing, and was upset. She didn't want anyone in her daughter's head, and mostly she didn't anyone tampering with the contents. This had been a terrible error. However, when she heard Hermione's voice, she was glad it had been done. She hadn't seen Grant nodding to Wallburga. She held her tongue, for now.

"Mommy, I am tired, I am taking a nap. I liked the story of the rescue auntie Wally told me." She saw Draco, Lucius put in on the floor and he ran to Hermione who hugged him. Her peaceful attitude made him serene.

They all looked at each other and wondered. Jeanie picked her up in her arms and left the room with her mother and father behind her, and Narcissa on tow with Draco in her arms. The tension was thick.

Lucius stood by Grant, and held his shoulder. At that very moment, Lucius was unhappy, thinking if something should pass and injured and kill Hermione, his son was dead for all purposes, and he knew this must not happen again.

"Mother, you should have asked for permission before touching the child a second time." Sirius was crossed, and afraid his new friends would be displeased. He waited for Hermione to be out. Wallburga faced Grant, her face was taut, and she appeared distraught. Grant waited to hear her answer.

"Do you want her to remember Azkaban? It was fast, she was there, I couldn't believe it. She saw a Dementor and would have been scared for life. We need to be careful what we say around them. Be glad I am experienced. So you will know, I told Grant I would show her a modified version of what I saw in Alastor's mind. Then, I removed this morning's memory, when she overheard, and the one a second ago; and yes, I will ask next time."

She turned towards Sirius.

"We had to use with you more than once. With Voldemort around, it was harrowing at the best of times. Please excuse me Grant, it was wrong of me."

Grant had developed a deep affection for the stiff Pureblood, she was making an effort to change, and he couldn't blame her. He walked up and gave her a hug, "You did nothing wrong. Thanks."

Wallburga's heart was moved. During the last months she had grown in many ways, and wanted to stay with them, this was a new life for her. The solitude and the pain had lasted too long, and she well knew that second chances were rare, and she didn't want to waste them.

Lucius also spoke, "Both Wallburga and Sirius are correct, however, I must add, unless there is a life in danger, we must no use the children under any other circumstance. Draco was ready to kill any of you, and you might think he cannot do harm, but he can, and would not be a positive experience for him. If something would had happened to Hermione, his life would also suffer. We need to remember for everyone's sake."

For a few minutes everyone was silent. Then they got ready to do what they could.

Once again, they gathered. Wallburga sat by Grant, and he held her hand. She closed her eyes, and in one moment she was in the room with everyone the next they were 'inside' a dark Wallburga and Grant could feel the presence of Dementors hovering, and it made them seriously afraid. Grant couldn't believe the medieval conditions of this prison. It was barely a step above a dungeon, or maybe even worse. The walls were moldy, and the floors were made out stone, the place was right out a horror flick.

They worked fast; they were able to get into the brain of the prisoner, and ordered him to take the potion to change him back to himself. Then Wallburga, imprinted a command in one of the guards she had seen in Alastor's mind, and he removed the other wizard to his cell. The inmate was confused as to what he was doing in another's cell; but the guard told him to shut up, minutes later neither the guard, nor the prisoner could remember a thing.

During their short time in Azkaban, and a new bond of friendship was established between the tow of them. Both had acquired a considerable degree of compassion for Sirius and the Lestrange, and the vision would give them both nightmares for a long time to come.

Their operation was successful and for now. To the guards Rodolphus appeared to have escaped from Azkaban, and consequentially he would be hunted. During the next months he would need to lie even lower.

A resolution, not to use the children in any future endeavors and to be more alert, was agreed upon. Whenever they met, would choose a room with only a table and chairs, with no place for the children to hide. And they would also make sure they were under tight supervision. They would be vigilant of what was said around them. They all had learned a hard lesson.

No one outside their circle knew the location of their hiding place; nevertheless, the Aurors would certainly look at Lestrange's home, in Normandy. Their other home was both Unplotted an only known to a few, but for now they needed to stay where they were at.

Draco and Hermione took a nap next to each other; Dracowas at peace touched by a mild forgetfulness charm that Narcissa had casted over him. Poor her little Veela, he was so possessive, and life would upset him more than once. Jeanie and Narcissa stood by each other. "They are beautiful." Jeanie looked at Narcissa, and she nodded, both smiled wtih worry cloudying their eyes.

**Elly talks to her Mother-**

Elly was not doing well, and she came to talk to her mother. Only a few days had passed since the day of the alert. "Mom, I have something to tell you, and, please don't think less of me."

Marguerite seemed alarmed, "Come to me, darling, I have noticed you are not feeling well these days."

Elly sat by her mother, who put her arm around her shoulder.

"Mother, I don't have an easy way to say it, I am pregnant. I cannot figure out what went wrong. It was the same with my other children. I seem to get pregnant when my body decides it is time. Potions, spells, and even the pill, nothing works. I know what you must be thinking; there we have Eleanor, pregnant again, another child, and she isn't married. I am a disappointment to my parents." She broke down in tears.

"Darling, I am not upset, I would be a hypocrite. I made love to your grandfather when I was barely eighteen years old. I seduced him, he was so terribly proper, and yes I got pregnant with the twins. We married when I was five months pregnant; your poor father was ashamed because he felt he should have waited. His parents were extremely disappointed with him. I wasn't it, he didn't have a chance." They both laughed.

"As far as the pregnancies, I should have told you. Nothing works, my poor mother had the same problem, and I did. All of my pregnancies were unplanned; they happened. Regardless, whether or not I took precautions; which, in effect I did, every time. You are a healthy young witch, and your body wants pleasure. What are your plans? You have your grandparents' trust; a healthy sum. It makes you a wealthy young woman, it is your call."

"Mom, Remus thinks he doesn't have enough to offer me. And there is something about that you don't know. I cannot tell you, I must ask for permission." Her eyes were downcast, and she wouldn't say anything else.

"Talk to your young man, he deserves to know. He is a good person, he is a good man. Let us know." Marguerite wondered what was going through his daughter. And wished she could ask her father questions that had always plagued her mind.

She had heard a few arguments; her father had blocked something, a gift, in all the children. "No, they must not have it. They will be discriminated and thought of less than Purebloods. I have made sure they don't pass it to their children, either. I know you think it is a magical gift, I don't." She had wondered what it was because her mother used to cry after those arguments.

Before they knew it, it was time to go home. The Grangers, the grandparents would not be coming back, Marguerite missed her home. Remus knew of Elly's pregnancy, but she wouldn't say anything. He wanted to marry her, but he was afraid he couldn't offer her enough. He decided to talk to Grant when they returned to the Loire, hoping for some kind of assistance.

Dec 30 Gellert-

Gellert studied the books the children had brought, he was learning about satellites and other Muggle technology that might help his family to locate him. His only fear was that Dumbledore would find him out, or something would happen to his angels. The terrible years in solitude had allowed him plenty of time to remember the dead and to face his inner demons, and now he craved the warmth and innocence of the family he had thought as forever gone. He would no allow any harm to come to them.

He wished that Albus would just forget about him, that the evil that lived within him had never taken a hold; but mostly he wished never to be alone, not ever again; and he planned to leave this place as soon as he was able.

He had given it thought, and the best way was to build a Gollum, one that would have all his memories. If Albus ever discovered it, he would not be able to find him. His flower deserved to know about the gift he had blocked on her and her descendants, one more sin he had to answer for. He had always regretted blocking it. If he hadn't may be they could had fought Albus henchmen. _Oh Albus, one day I am going to tell you truths that will show you what bad wizards we both have been_. He thought

He wanted to find the Greybacks. Albus had mentioned that one of the young ones. He wasn't forthcoming in the details. However, he needed to ask for forgiveness, and tell the surviving Greyback the joyous news; maybe the rift could be healed, at least for the new generations. He wanted to undo as much wrong as he could, bitter tears clouded his eyes.

He worried for his family and wished he could talk to them. The image of his granddaughter was stuck. He needed to alert them as soon as he could. He had a bad feeling and wished he hadn't committed so many sins.

Dec 30

The travelers had arrived to England the day before, and the Malfoys were entertaining. After much deliberation, the children were all invited. They were going to be introduced as country relatives. Harry was staying behind they were afraid someone would figure out his identity. He was the spitting image of James Potter, and a clear trace of the scar was still apparent. Although it had initially nearly faded, after the incident with Voldemort at Granger Manor, it came back stronger.

Finally, Lucius cleverly disguised him, and everyone was happy that he wouldn't be recognized.

Frankie and Evie had also been changed in their appearance but only a little. At the last minute, Yaxley accepted the invitation; and Frankie and Evie had to stay behind because Frankie knew and liked Yaxley, which made it too risky.

Theodore Sr. arrived with his fiancée; she was a Native American witch, in her early forties; however, nobody dared to ask if she was a Pureblood. He finally seemed at peace, and Teddy was happy eating up her affection.

The children's invitation turned out to be a singularly bad idea, mostly because of Draco, who behaved at his worst.

Teddy was there, as well as Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Vince.

"Dwaco, I like Mimi's hair," Theo told him, and the other three boys fully agreed.

Theo and Blaise wouldn't stop chasing her, much to Draco's displeasure.

She laughed while being chased, "Pixie come and help, help me, they're about to get me. Don't pull my hair," she would scream if one of the boys would play with her hair.

Harry laughed, "Come here Mimi, I'll protect you. Run fast," he was happy playing along.

"Leave her alone, go home, Blaise you're bad, go home. Vince no touching, go home." Draco kept screaming, and was about to pitch a fit; he was neither laughing, neither having fun.

If that weren't bad enough, he grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled the girl along wherever went.

"Mimi, Ary, let's play alone, in my room." He didn't want company and wanted to play alone with her and Harry, and the owls. Finally, he managed to make her angry. He was just too possessive of her and refused to let her play with anyone else.

"Just like his father," Narcissa told one of her friends, "Wizards, they are all the same." They both laughed.

Pansy and Hermione tried to play house, "Mimi, let's play house. Blaise is the daddy, and Theo is another daddy, and you and I are the mommies."

"No, I don't want Mimi to play house, we want to play with the dogs and the owls in my room." Draco told them, and they ignored him.

He made it impossible and was not cooperating. They had been playing mommy and daddy for a Harry played with other children, and Draco sat a few steps away, to give them ugly stares. Needless to say, the witches watching laughed at Draco being so possessive. They thought it adorable.

The staring wasn't downright awful, what followed was, he jumped on Teddy when the young wizard bent to kiss Hermione's cheek, "Dear, I am going out." At that moment, Draco smacked him quite hard with the play wand, and made him cry. Teddy's mother to be ran and picked up the little wizard in her arms; Narcissa was pleased at how Teddy relaxed in her arms.

"I am unhappy at your poor comportment. They are your guests, and a host makes his guests welcome. This will not be tolerated…" After Draco was admonished by both parents, and for a short while, all was well.

They had promised not to play Healer Pixies, or their other more advanced magic games, and thus far they were cooperating, so the jealousy was workable, thought Lucius.

Pansy was enamored of Draco, which angered Hermione, "Pansy, he is my boyfriend; we marry when we are big, maybe when we are ten or maybe nine."

"You are too tiny, and you cannot marry, my Pa says witches need to have a big bum," he said as a matter of fact, and added, "If they want to breathe babies." Vince was shy at hearing raucous laughter.

"I can breathe okay, and I don't need a bum. Asides, I'm too little to have babies, maybe when I am quite old, like twelve. Leave me alone." Hermione said and ignored him. Vince wouldn't leave her alone because had never seen something so pretty and kept trying to touch her hair and kiss her cheek, earning multiple smacks from bossy Draco; which didn't face him.

Greg observed her shyly, and his older brother Francis would egg on to go after the pretty little witch.

"Greg isn't she pretty, maybe she can be your girlfriend," he would tell Greg every so often, and Greg would run to his young mother, all flushed.

"Dwaco doesn't share, "Vince observed wisely. The wizards that heard him, laughed.

Pucey added, "Malfoy wizards have never shared dear Vince, let it be a lesson." He looked at Narcissa with admiration in his eyes, "And they take the prettiest of the witches." His wife laughed, she knew him to be an inoffensive flirt.

Lucius didn't laugh, and for a second sympathized with Draco, for a second. He was about to take an action that would make him unpopular with some of the guests, the next time.

Meanwhile, Harry sat alone to look at Pansy and Daphne, who had just arrived. He had found his wife the thought looking at Pansy, but then he stared at Daphne, and wasn't too sure. Pansy had pretty hair, but she was a little surly. Daphne also wore glasses, and she was nicer. He would ask his dad, later.

The children went into the play room, where other older children were already playing, mostly boys. The elves were supervising, and the adults could see them well enough from the room they were occupying.

Everything was more or less well, until, "Blaise, not touching Mimi's hair." Draco was getting upset by the minute. It was the third time, and he would tell her "Bellisima," in Italian, making him angrier. Of course, the adults were laughing at Draco's protective streak. And Mimi, was oblivious to Draco's distress because she was busy enjoying all the attention, and this made Draco even more upset.

Blaise, a born flirt went one step further, hugged Hermione tightly in his arms, and kissed her cheek, followed by a second loud smooch near her lip. Draco, once more, lost his temper, jumped on Blaise, and armed with his, somewhat, activated super strength, pummeled him. Greg Goyle promptly joined the melee, on Draco's side, and before long most of the children fought, rather nasty. Harry was attempting to stop Draco, and Hermione and Pansy were trying their best to separate the fighters.

In what it seemed seconds, the older children who were in the other end of the room came to fight as well. It was chaos. They were not paying attention to the adults, who had stood up and were coming towards them.

Daphne ran to her mom because she didn't want to get in the middle. Vince sat to eat cake and ignored the fighters. The parents were standing up to stop the scrimmage.

The dogs ran in the room and were growling, and Lucius had to order them to sit and stay. His headache was getting worse.

Lucius was concerned when he noticed some minor changes in Draco, his hair was getting longer, and he thought his teeth were getting sharper, and, a second later, the ring leader was lifted by Lucius, by his trouser's belt as if he was a suitcase.

Draco kicked and hissed, and Lucius was just about ready to give him his first spanking. He thought better and without missing a step, he pulled his wand and casted a harness, put it on Draco, and proceeded to sit Draco near him. There, he should have done it earlier.

Not surprisingly, the wizards applauded the appurtenance; they all inquired where he had seen it, and were ready to buy or cast one for their children. Lucius offered to send them one home, and the witches, without exception, were extremely angry.

Narcissa's eyes fired arrows, but he ignored her. The children all started behaving, not liking the idea one bit. They all could see one around them, and were mad at Draco, blaming him for the entire debacle.

As for Lucius, he couldn't wait to go back to Loire; and just sat to watch the young Veela; Draco was sweaty and angry; hence, Lucius decided to pat his head, poor lad, a hard time for his little wizard; and after a while, he finally fell asleep on top of Negus.

Blaise promptly went and told his mother to talk to Mimi's parents, who apparently were at another party. He wanted a marriage contract, he had heard about them. His mother came to sit by Lucius.

"Darling, maybe you can help us. How well do you know Mimi's family? I can see her magic core, and I can tell that she will be one powerful witch, and she is so terribly lovely. And, Lucius, darling, it is never too early to find our children a good wife. She is perfect, and so you know, Blaise's father, was like him. He fell in love with me when he was three; it was terribly sad that we were only married a year before he died."

She dried a tear, and turned to smile to her new husband, husband number three, yes, one husband every other year.

Next was Irina, Greg's mother, they were taken with Mimi, and they all had the same idea.

_Poor Draco_ thought Lucius. He had rough years ahead of him. Mimi was strong and willful, maybe a bite could go a long way, and he smiled at his worthwhile idea.

Dec 31

The Granger and L'Orc families decided to hold a quiet New Year's celebration at the Granger House. Once they read Gellert's letter explaining that Evie bore a strong resemblance to his wife's mother, but with curly hair, and how valuable was to keep them apart of the Magical world, they were all a little leery of the outside world.

Lucius and Narcissa had gone out to a friend's ball, and Draco had stayed with the Grangers. Maddy and Severus had gone to France along with Kelly.

There was, however, a celebration atmosphere, earlier in the day, during breakfast, Remus and Eleanor had announced their baby. The night before, Remus had asked her parents for her hand in marriage, explaining to them that he wasn't rich. They smiled benevolently, and Elly had disclosed that she probably had as much as her brother Grant.

She explained Remus that after she got pregnant with Evie, Rosier had set a large vault for her; the times were uncertain, and he had wanted her to be secure. A couple years before, she also had received a substantial trust share, from the paternal grandparent's inheritance.

Remus was ashamed, and told her that her money was hers. Albeit he was graceful, and added that he would work and contribute as much as humanly possible. They had decided to marry in mid January, and they would announce it at midnight. He was over the moon; his life had changed so much in less than a year. He loved his little cubs, and his mate, soon to be his wife.

Lucius had talked to him, about a new idea he had, and perhaps they could work it together. Things were looking up. They were quickly expanding into merging technology

After a large dinner, they allowed the children to stay up, and all went outside to do a few fireworks for the children.

Elly saw Evie going towards the woods and called her. Evie seemed to be chasing after something and kept going, Elly went after her. Remus had noticed they were gone, and went out looking for them.

They only stayed out for less than one half hour, and Dr. Granger called everyone inside, it was time to go in.

Remus came from the woods direction, running, and in poor shape. He was hurt, his clothes torn, and he appeared to be bleeding from several places.

Everyone froze; Frankie started crying for his mother, he was tired.

"Help, werewolves were here, they have taken Elly and Evie, there were too many, please come with me. I am pretty sure it was Greyback, Fenrir."

Marguerite fainted at hearing the name. Maddy broke in tears. Grant was the voice of reason, "We need to be calm, how could you tell, and everyone needs to settled. Someone should call Moody and Lucius, right now. We cannot lose any time."

Jeanie was frantic, "The children, where did Mimi, Draco, and Harry go?" I saw them just a few minutes ago."

The stakes had been upped. Marguerite wanted to talk to her father, desperately.

* * *

xox

A/N. I would greatly appreciate reviews. I am afraid you are not liking the story, and ifanlkky


	55. Meeting Relatives

Disclaimer: The HP world belongs to JK Rowling.

This chapter is still being Beta, when the correction comes I will re-post it. I wanted to advance it. Read the Author's note at the end. It has never been my intention to re-write Harry Potter, which is a great story, but what could have happened in an alternative word. What if Lucius was a Veela and Draco and Hermione and their families had grown together. They will be at Hogwarts and will spend time just them with their friends, with their order fighting for and with them. I will hold on in the side stories, but passing stories of their lives. And for those who wonder about Rose, well, wait a few chapters she hasn't been forgotten.

Thanks for Maevenly for pointing out places that needed attention, she is honest and helps me look for holes. Thanks to Savva for her continued support and her friendship.

* * *

**Meeting Relatives**

Hermione and the boys were tired of running. Greyback smiled a wolfish smile sensing their distress. He recognized the Malfoy boy's scent, and the distinctive scent of one of his kin. She was a powerful little one, the mere picture of his sister with dark locks, and of his mother if you thought about it carefully. Who would have said, and even better, she was his, a fact that woke old feelings inside his hardened shell.

As her Alpha she would obey him, and she would not be able to help herself. Yes, it had worked with Eleanor and the little one, even if they were not aware of their heritage because they were blocked, damn Grindelwald, ashamed of their royal gift. Only him could detect their wolf; it had been a condition imposed by his father, that the Greybacks would always be able to recognize their kin and their wolves.

His father had been outraged when Grindelwald had demanded that his wife accepted to have her wolf blocked. According to him it was the only way to protect her against some of his own people. So his father in turn had made some demands that remained true. What his blocking had not been able to accomplish was to re-wire their basic nature as to their innate social hierarchy; that had remained.

At the time, his father hoped the children would come back into the fold and revert to their true nature. Most of all, he wanted to make sure that no matter what might happen, the children would always be recognized by the shifter family.

Fenrir knew the truth; his father had told him when Gellert had demanded a bite; the special one because he wanted to be a shifter to rule longer; nevertheless, his father refused not before adding that he wouldn't back a tyrant. He wanted his son-in-law to change to their ways; they were to be hunters, to be free, and not to be the rulers of the earth where they have been granted sanctuary. They wanted to live of the land by hunting, and to be left alone to raise their cubs and love their mates.

Greyback wanted revenge and to hunt her sister's killers; and he also wished that Grindelwald were alive to exact the old justice upon him. However, the new little ones made him hope, and his wishes for a blood bath were greatly diminished; slowly, they were morphing into a desire to instate his newly found family at the old stead, and to restore it to its old glory. Mostly, he wanted them safe from a cruel world, always hard with those who were different.

The lives of his newly discovered family were a clear indication that one of his sister's children had survived. His sister had looked exactly like his mother, but for her eyes, hers were not blue, but the grey-flecked-amber eyes from the Greyback; and she had sturdier, taller and fuller figure that was all together different from his mother's frail beauty.

The wolves stopped running once near the Greyback lands. Fenrir walked towards the wolves pulling the sled. He peered at the sleeping occupants and observed them, his long frozen heart thawed a little while looking at his grandniece resting by her young daughter.

His grandniece was beautiful, another Greyback, and she was truly a replica of his mother, except for her curly locks. Yes, she even had blue eyes, blond hair and the frail beauty. Besides the curly tresses, she was taller, and the overall effect was a treat to his eyes.

He sniffed at her and halted for a few seconds; ah, she smelled of Remus his cub, and she was pregnant. His wolf gladdened, and he howled with pleasure. Babies to enrich the Greyback land; new babies thought to be all lost; little cubs learning to hunt and bringing mischief and laughter to the haunted grounds; what a great start to a new year.

Best of all, he was no longer bound to the Dark Lord who might be dead. He howled again, and his brethren joined him. He would have to do the ritual for Remus; as a family member he could offer him a better life, there were too few of them, and the increase of their numbers had to be carefully done.

One thing was making mutts, he wanted large ranks of them to bring chaos and punish the Wizarding world, and after all, Grindelwald had brought many of them along to destroy his kin. They had called them werewolves, and if they wanted werewolves, they would have them.

The children hid further inside the trees' shadows, the howls made their skins prickle, whereby they held hands seeking a respite from their mounting fears; they were afraid and wished to be home, safely tucked in their warm beds.

They did not hear or see anyone approaching them; thus, their terrified screams ripped the night's silence the moment they saw the large wolf upon them. Their eyes open in amazement when he changed back into a tall, naked man who smiled showing them his large fangs.

"Darling," he called to Hermione in a tender, loving voice, just as he had done with the little one and her mother, his alpha powers beseeched her, and just like them, she was powerless to resist his command. She was powerful, but she was also the wolf inside her, even if the wolf only existed in the deep recesses of her DNA and her brain paths.

"Mimi, don't go, he is bad," Draco held her hand as she stood up, and Harry joined Draco struggling to hold her back; their combined strength was no match for the added strength granted by Greyback, and she easily pulled away from the boys' hands.

Draco was unable to access his Veela, because Greyback was not perceived as a threat. A fact that would trouble Draco in the future, and would make him doubt if he was able to protect her.

"Mimi, daddy will be mad if you go with Mr. Wolf," Harry begged and pulled her along with Draco once again. Her response was to slap both boys away. She wanted to go to Fenrir, and that was that.

"That is my girl, come here," he stood upright in front of them stretching his arms out to her.

"Stop Healer Pixie," Draco said placing his hand on her once more.

The Pixie magic seemed to work, and Hermione halted for a minute while Greyback watched fascinated. The other little boy with the spectacles called the same command, "Healer Pixie, stop, we tell you, your Pixies, Light and Shadow tell you, come with us," he beckoned.

"Don't listen to them," Greyback strengthened his call, and he could see waves of magic about them; whereas he was short of amazed, he just could not start to comprehend what was happening.

One thing was certain, the little girl was powerful, and again, that was no wonder, her great-grandfather was Grindelwald; and he was also dazzled with the two boys' magic. As a matter of fact, he had never witnessed such display at an early age, and it made his heart swell with pride.

At his cell, Gellert felt a strange pain in his heart. He felt his little Pixies in eminent danger, the fear made his throat constrict and the air passage difficult. He sensed that his enchantress was in danger of being lost forever, and that would not do; he loved her fiercely, and because of her, he had renewed hope and a chance for redemption.

He sent his mind to find his pixies, but he was unable to find them anywhere. _Damn, he felt them near but where were they?_ He had already figured out that the house allowed the connection to Mimi and Frankie. The last Pixie Healing of earlier that day had strengthened their link, so he hoped they were still near the house.

He saw the clearing and reinforced his magic. He then saw his pixies, there was his enchantress along with wolves, and a giant stood by her; _he would be dammed, in front of him stood Fenrir, his wife's younger brother_. At the recognition his heart feared and gladdened at the same time. He had done the younger wizard too much wrong.

"Fenrir, look here." There stood Grindelwald, not entirely solid, and his image was obviously a projection and not very strong.

"Yes, it is I, Gellert, much older and not a ghost." Fenrir was aware of the children and casted a wall around them, to keep them in and to prevent them from hearing, which he anticipated would not be a friendly conversation. Their eyes bulged a little scared, but he put a finger to his lips and sent them a calming thought.

"Gellert, you don't look bad." Fenrir appraised him. Unknown to Gellert, the last treatment from the Pixies had shed many years of his face, maybe too many as he would later find out. "You're alive, that is a surprise, but where are you?"

"Suffice to say that I am a prisoner. Before you say anything, I fully deserve my punishment. I have been atoning for the last forty years, and surely it is not long enough. And in case that I cannot hold my presence here, I must tell you my findings; namely that I have found who killed your sister Helena and also my children." Fenrir listened carefully.

"Furthermore, I believe that the one who ordered their deaths was not aware of their real identities. If we both unite forces, we might get a sweet revenge. Let them go and ally with their families. I am nearly certain that you have a common enemy."

Gellert could see the change in Fenrir's stance. He tried further, whereas somehow reluctant to discuss such grim matters around the pixies, not aware they couldn't hear anything.

"You might kill me instead if I am ever able to get out. However, if you hurt them, know that they are your blood, the last of your family, and you will hurt your niece. Think about it, they need to be with their parents."

At the end of his last statement, the children were finally able to see Grindelwald and wanted to run to him, however, they understood that he was not there, but just an Apparation, a ghostlike presence. Mimi called him to no avail. "Grandpapa please, here, save us, save us."

"Old man, you don't tell me naught I don't know already; why should I let them go? They are all left from my blood; while a few from the other families lived after the massacre, none of mine survived. First tell me which child made it, and I also demand the name of the one who precipitated all the tragedies. " Fenrir asked harshly.

"No, I won't give you the name because we must work together. I will even introduce you to your niece, Marguerite. Yes, your godchild was the one. I couldn't find her body, but half of the house had been burned down. Isn't life strange? And no, I don't think the two tragedies were related; the only relating factor was me and my blindness, there isn't one day when I don't regret my horrible actions."

Gellert's voice carried a touch of hesitation; a seed had been planted and was taking root; what Fenrir had said troubled him, except he wasn't sure which words had triggered the unease.

Fenrir thought he would never shed another tear, but he did. Tears of gratitude fell down the hardened wolf's cheeks. "Maggie lives and has lived all these years? Why didn't she seek me?" he asked somewhat torn.

"I think she lost many of her memories. The shock of the massacre lives with her. You should see her and talk to her. If you take her daughter and her grandchildren away, you will hurt her terribly, and she has had enough sorrow to last her a lifetime. Nothing was worse for her than having me as her father; I still wish your father had stopped Helena from marrying me. I didn't deserve her good love. Please don't hurt my daughter any more, she has been punished enough."

Anguish passed through Fenrir's eyes, and he knew Grindelwald was right, but Fenrir still hated him and wanted to disregard his counsel.

"Will you at least tell me who is responsible for their deaths?" Fenrir asked, not committing one way or the other.

"No, I cannot tell you, until I am one-hundred percent certain, and besides, I want to destroy him myself, with my own hands. However, I cannot do it where I am. There is one thing that you could do; you can help me to protect what is left of our family. They will be recognized because their looks; and this alone will put them in danger."

Fenrir's attention was engaged, and he sat on the ground closer to the children, their presence soothed his injured soul.

"Your nephew Grant looks a lot like me; your other niece Maddy, actually favors your side of the family, to an extreme degree. She could be your daughter. So you know, it scared me when I saw her likeness. Anybody who knows you will see you in her face. You will be amazed when you meet them. Damn, my energy is dissipating, and I think my jailer is arriving. I must go. It might be a long time before I see you."

Grindelwald cussed, Albus was arriving, and he had to go.

He opened his eyes out his trance, with barely enough time before Dumbledore made his appearance. He pretended to have dozed off and was happy to have put everything away before his projection.

He had only forgotten to take off the jumper that his daughter had knitted for him. When he noticed it, he cussed internally and instead of making a big deal, he wrapped the thin blankets around his shoulders, one that Dumbledore left for him. Hopefully Albus would not notice it.

"I wanted to wish you a New Year, I brought you a bottle of champagne and a midnight supper," Dumbledore pointed his wand to a basket that materialized by Gellert. As always, he thought that Grindelwald could not see him.

Gellert noticed that Dumbledore appeared troubled. "You told me that you had information which would make me upset. It did, and I gave it a lot of thought. " He paced along the room.

"You dared to plant a nasty seed in my fertile brain; one of doubt that brought me great discomfort. I went by her grave earlier today, and against my better judgment I decided to look inside. I was a veritable ghoul, luckily nobody saw me. Imagine my surprise when instead of human remains I found a piece of old fur, probably the fur of a squirrel. There were no human bones, how can you explain that? What did you try to tell me?"

Gellert laughed wryly, "Albus, are you rambling? I am not sure that I follow you. What on earth are you talking about? Whose grave, whose bones?" Gellert busied his hands opening the champagne and pouring the amber liquid into a tall flute. He was nearly failing at controlling his emotions. He wanted to destroy Albus, but he wanted to be in front of him when that happened.

"I refer to my sister, and please don't play games with me. You said someone had pulled her out her grave while she was still alive. Was she alive? And who was the wolf?" Albus appeared tormented, and there was a hint of something guarded in his expression. He knew that face, Albus still hid something from Gellert, what the hell was going on?

"You are not talking? Was this something you set up long ago to torment me? Tell me, you must tell me, you know how I feel about the wolves, they destroy innocent lives." Dumbledore screamed, out of control, he was in an absolute rage.

Gellert enjoyed his suffering, and he wasn't telling. "I still don't know, I have no idea what I said, I was lying to you." He chuckled and made a face to indicate that Albus was unbalanced, further infuriating Albus.

"Ah, is that the case? Wouldn't you know, I had heard your wife was a werewolf and perhaps, your comment was an attempt to sick humor," Albus taunted him, and Gellert wondered how would have Dumbledore known that?

"Where did you get that idea, who told you such nonsense? You told me that you didn't know I was married." Gellert felt a cold sweat run down his back. This was a cat and mouse game, and he didn't like it at all.

Dumbledore had the nastiest smile he had ever displayed, it was malicious, "I never said that, what I said was that I didn't know where you lived, or who she was." He was carefully observing Gellert's reactions.

"Who told you that I was married to a werewolf, me Gellert Grindelwald? Don't be so ridiculous; you are delusional, old man." Gellert's head was filling with a dreadful thought. The words of Fenrir were coming back.

He remembered that Albus hated wolves, and he was the one that had first mentioned the possibilities of beings unknown to even the magical world, and the threat they represented. But those were the words of a young Albus, he had changed much, or had he?

And Fenrir had been a student at Hogwarts, and also Helena, who had attended with glamour not to attract any unwanted attention. She had only stayed for two years and later sent to a smaller school in the Continent. He couldn't have known that she had shifter blood. Fenrir had passed for a werewolf, because he didn't want to hide his wolf nature.

Another thought came unbidden, had Dumbledore spied on Fenrir? Or did he have a spy at the Greyback compound? He suspected the first, what if he, the great Grindelwald, had been Albus' puppet and had committed the ultimate crime.

What if Dumbledore destroyed his family, so he, Gellert, would in turn destroy the Greybacks? No, that was too horrible to consider, it was too nasty even for Dumbledore. Besides, Albus was for equality, for all the underdogs. It couldn't be. Unless, unless, it was driven by sick jealousy, oh lords.

"What did you mean, do you know something about Ariana? Who was the wolf?" Albus asked again, a little more forceful this time.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you. I would rather that you would never find out. Leave now and let me be. I want to be alone, and your presence brings me disquiet, strange that the love I once felt for you, change into such."

Gellert told him since he wanted to try to project again. His little enchantress was in danger, and he couldn't stand the thought; thus, he wanted Albus gone. One day, he would destroy the bastard. Moreover, if he were to find out what he were suspecting, no punishment would be enough.

"No, I am going to stay here watching you. Maybe you will go to sleep and I will break your defenses. I want to find out what you are hiding." Albus looked straight into Gellert.

Gellert looked the other way; he wanted to kill the bastard. "Wait as long as you want. I can sleep when you are gone, wait for two days. I am reading and drinking my libation; be quiet, I am weary and want my peace."

_Damn, damn,_ Gellert thought, _I need to leave, damn you Albus! If anything happens to the children, I will kill you._

Meanwhile back at the clearing-

"Are you my uncle?" Hermione asked Fenrir who now held her hand and found it so tiny and so intensely warm. The wolf must live deep inside her, and he wished Grindelwald would unblock it. He imagined the pretty cub inside her and longed to see it. What a pretty little witch, she was quite beautiful, along with her younger cousin and her mother. He was extremely lucky to have found them.

"Release their wolves," he screamed into the air, "and I will agree. Meanwhile, they are going with me." Of course, Gellert did not hear him.

Fenrir turned around, "Darling you must send your friends home."

"I am Mimi, not darling; darling is my mother, that is how daddies call all mommies, darling. And Arry is not my friend, he is my brotter, and Traco is my boyfriend. We will marry when we are like twelve, I think." She said as a matter of fact.

"Arry cannot be your brother, " Fenrir's eyebrows knitted, but his lip lifted in a smile, she reminded of himself at her age, a little mouthy, and a knowing-it-all. He could see the aura of power around her, just like her grandfather, her gifts were many.

"He is my brotter, and you should get dressed. You look a little gross with your pee-pee thing, you shouldn't be without clothes. My father told Arry that big boys don't walk around showing all their private parts; I don't, but boys sometimes do." She pointed to Fenrir's lower half. Harry and Draco nodded their heads in full agreement.

She heard the wolves howling in laughter, and Fenrir growled softly to them; he would never be the butt of a joke. But she hadn't grown around the wolves, humans were different, and he understood that. Wolves did not wear clothing, yet children were out bounds; and humans were taught modesty, he remembered Gellert, and his sister's children and smiled.

The children looked at each other afraid of howling. It was good that her uncle had told them in wolfish to be quiet, and this troubled her for a second.

He made a wandless gesture, and he was dressed. "You are right, it was rude of me. I should have remembered, forgive me, it has been a long time. I guess he is your brother. Perhaps your mother was married before?" He asked again, the boy was not his kin.

"My daddy says is rude to ask." Harry came from behind the tree, "It is for us to know; and you're a stranger." Valiantly, Harry came and stood by Mimi, and Draco soon followed.

Fenrir raised his eyebrows, he liked the children, and his heart ached with something he didn't understand. It felt as if he couldn't breathe, a little tight around the chest.

"Here, here, and you are Malfoy's son? Draco is the name, right?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes, and we need to go home. And why are aunt Elly and Evie sleeping? It is late, and Mr. Remy said you took them; he said that you are a werewolf."

Draco answered with his eyes as big as plates, afraid and yet thrilled. His hands were wringing with apprehension, but in a few more seconds the three children stood by him, holding on to his leg. The boys were examining his long fingernails with great interest, and measuring their heights on his leg.

His pack watched him with interest; this was a Fenrir unknown to them. Albeit of the boys fear, they wanted him to notice them and to be closer to him. They could not make up their minds. And Fenrir just let them touch, his lips lifting in a smile. He loved their little hands touching and probing much to his dismay.

Fenrir couldn't believe that he was wasting his time with the children, and he rationalized that he wanted to make Mimi at ease with him. The truth is that he liked the little hands touching and poking him, with interest and with remarkable little fear.

"Son, I will Apparate you near the house, you go back with Arry, or is it Harry?" He bent on his knees and looked straight into Draco's eyes. Both boys took the opportunity to check his eyes, and Draco stretched a hand to touch his fangs, and Fenrir rolled his eyes, his pack would never let this pass.

"Yes, Harry, that's my name, and no, we stay with Mimi. " Harry was stubborn, and he could detect the danger, as well as Draco did. Harry would never leave his family behind because he was a good sibling.

"No, you don't have a choice, you need to go back home." Fenrir spoke a bit harshly. But the boys crossed the arms in front of them as if taking a stand.

He heard soft whispers still far away; it was time to run deeper into the land and into the warded area. Damn children, he couldn't leave them alone in the middle of the night, and if he stayed, he would be caught. He pulled his magic wand out of the pouch in the chocker around his neck, and swiftly casted a spell. The three children fell asleep at once, and he added them to the sled.

"Fuck," he said aloud, he needed to do something, and he found himself in a quandary, but maybe this could all be worked out. However his priorities had changed somewhat. Most of all, he longed to embrace Maggie, he wanted it more than anything else in the entire universe. He wanted to be around the cubs and be hugged them. Yes, he had outfoxed himself and realizing this, he laughed aloud.

**The rescue party**

Grant, Lucius, Remus, and Moody, came into the clearing. Remus sniffed the air, "They were here a minute ago, but they are gone."

* * *

A/N: There are several chapters already written. After them, I think we will progress several years. The stage will be set for the Hogwarts years, which will not follow Canon. Reviews are greatly appreciate it, a motivation for any writer. It tells us that you want to read more.

Hermione is her bossy self and even trying her hand at educating an older wolf. I wanted to touch an issue not addressed by others without malice and setting bounds. While wolves are predators and respect their young, human predators are not the same.


	56. Outfoxing a Wolf

Disclaimer: All recognizable parts and characters belong to Ms. JKR. The story, character development, and situations are my intellectual property.

I would like to say thanks to all the readers and reviewers and make special mentions to reviewers whose names come again and again. I will only include a few today, and more later. Most of the names mentioned here are those who have reviewed recent chapters. Some reviewers have been along for the entiredt and some have come later. Special thanks to anonymous reviewer: Lunasea from Grey Court South Carolina and her fellow RN students, I lived in Georgia a while back; what can I say, I love the south and its wonderful people and places, not to mention the food. I feel honored that you print the chapters for all to read, it humbles me.

Hi there and my heartfelt thanks to: IGOTMEDWARD, Arabellagrace, Moonbean, JanJan2009, Angel-Heart1, Phoenix-Rebel, Irmorena always reviewing and giving me strength, Musete Fujiwara, LaNaHwAnNa, TNgirl, Innocent Serenity, Happygoluckyfull, Faithlace, LillianMarie2, lavonne1962. DarkFairy8605,Nikyta, theoddwallflower, Cringo, Sugarsweet82, Smiling-Eyes11, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun 2…and also thanks to all those anonymous readers I cannot answer personally, and everyone out there whose words are worth gold. I am cleaning up the first part chapters for all the reviewers of the first part; when ready I will provide a link for download in PDF format, and I hope with a few illustrations.

Happy Easter and a great spring to everyone who reads this story, may the hope of new things brighten your days and your life?

x.x.x.

For those who think the story has taken a strange turn into la-la land, I thought I had been hinting at a link between Greyback and Grindelwald, all along; but maybe I was too obtuse. If that is the case, I will go back and see how the story can be improved. I like to weave mysteries into the story cloth; and in reality they are not too mysterious since I leave a breadcrumb trail…hmm, perhaps virus-birds ate them along the road.

Now for the main feature, ta da; LOL too many announcements, yawn. Darn, you all, where is the remote to fast forward.

* * *

**Revelations and Anxiety**

"Lucius, they have the children." Remus' voice was charged with worry.

"I know and I can smell Draco and Mimi, besides the scent of other creatures, I guess they must be the werewolves." Lucius answered; his eyes red, probably from tears. "How did they get away, wasn't someone watching them?" Lucius asked in a choked voice; the thought of the children being taking by werewolves was foreboding, and darkness had taken hold of his mind.

"Of course they were, Elly was watching them; they must have followed her when she was taken. I can see the tracks of their small feet; they have been running incredibly fast. Remus said that it happened fast." Grant said frustrated and upset.

Grant felt unusually cold and couldn't get warm. The fear of losing his daughter made him weak and vulnerable, and not only had he lost Hermione but also his dear Harry; his little boy who meant so much to him. He had been given a son, one he never expected to have, and losing the two of them at once, and to fearsome, deadly creatures, made him feel hopeless and powerless. Whereas his eyes were moist, he was holding himself together the best he could.

"Who knows where they went, and it is possible that this route might be leading to an Apparation point. The pixies are bound to contact us; albeit I have faith, I just don't get why they haven't opened a d–" Grant was barely able to stop himself. He had nearly mentioned Mimi's ability to move through space when Moody was present.

"No idea, no idea. It doesn't make sense; we know that Mimi is disobedient and she would have done something by now. Considering that, I believe that whoever took them couldn't have stopped them, unless, unless…" Lucius added.

His mind was not cooperating; the anxiety generated a stream of unbidden horrific images which danced around his brain in an ending merry-go-around, worsening the headache tightening its grip around his forehead. _Had the werewolves killed them or bitten them_? In his mind, nothing good had happened.

He wished that they had stayed in France. Cissa had wanted to spend the season where they were at, and he had to insist in coming back, for the business if he had to be honest. Serpens, his great-grandfather had often reminded him that he didn't need one more Sickle. It was true; their vaults had enough gold to buy an entire nation; and he fervently wished that they were in the Loire with the children playing around them.

The last months had been the happiest of his life, surrounded by good friends, and loving his Cissa just as when they were newlyweds; this was his entire fault. He had been driven by the greed for more wealth when he didn't need it; he already had all he ever wanted and had been happy…

"Lucius don't even allow your mind to go in a dark place. It does you no good, not at all. Our little enchantress will come through. Whoever took her doesn't know what she can do, and she will protect Draco and Harry, the three of them are safe together. " Moody knew she could do strong magic, not actually sure of what, but he remembered the Aurors coming to check and try to find them sometime before.

And then, there were his secret healing; and the rumors that some inmates had seen a curly hair angel flying around Azkaban; it had happened the same day Lestrange escaped, an angel indeed. Some had turned to old religions upon the sighting, but he knew better, Mimi the angel. Malfoy was hiding something about the children, and Moody fully understood that he was still an outsider, and as one had to wait for the trust to be built.

They went back to the Granger's home, and Moody left to come back in the morning light.

...

At the large drawing room everyone sat near each other. The atmosphere was heavy with sadness and anxiety, albeit the women were not crying, and in general they were all holding their emotions in a tight rein.

"Mother, you fainted when you heard Fenrir's name. Is there something you might want to share with us?" Grant asked, so far nothing from the children; he felt his skin tight around him, and the cold wouldn't go away from his body, he was nearly frozen inside.

Lucius had gone out with Remus on their brooms, Grant could fly already but wasn't proficient to flight at night and between the trees, and besides, he wanted to stay to watch over the house.

Paul sat with his wife and whispered something in her ear.

"Yes love you are right, I should tell them." Marguerite directed her words to the people sitting in the room, "I know what I am going to tell you will come as a great shock to most of you. It took me years before I could even remember." She addressed the group.

Grant listened attentively, Narcissa sat on one side, and Jeanie, sat to his right. They were all tense and their eyes were fixed upon Marguerite.

"My mother was quite young when she married my father. I understand her parents didn't want to approve the union, but she was stubborn and told them she would run away with him. This was unheard of, after all in her family the females always complied, and the reason was simple, they always obeyed their Alpha, it was a compulsion; thus, they attributed her rebellion to her human heritage."

"Their Alpha, what kind of Alpha," Grant asked appearing puzzled, "I don't understand."

Narcissa's eyes opened with recognition, and she blabbed, "A wolf, was your mother a werewolf?" Narcissa appeared horrified.

"No, not a werewolf, a shifter, they could change at will, whenever, wherever, not at the whims of a full moon. They came from royalty, from the time of the portals, and they hid it from the Wizarding world, it was a well-kept secret." She looked at the room, and noticed that all eyes were on her.

"My father blocked the wolf in all of us, at birth, and this caused my mother terrible distress. They would only argue over that point. My mother married when she was barely seventeen, and she loved my father more than her own life; whenever father was at home my mother would blossom. I remember my grandparents wanting to take us when the wars picked up speed, but they would not bring him unless he would give up his ways. " She dried tears that would not stop coming.

"Fenrir was my godfather and my mother's younger sibling. He was born a couple years before I was. He often came to talk with my father and asked him to change, to no avail. We wanted to be able to be like my uncle, to shift at will, our cousins and other relatives all did, but father said it was wrong, that the Wizarding society would think less of us. And it would be bad for him to have a family, which others would consider to be werewolves." She was terribly upset and had to take a break.

"Fenrir must be hurt; after the massacre of my family I forgot to look for them, and when I remembered, you were around ten." She looked at Grant.

"We traveled to the place that I remembered from my past." She couldn't talk any more, the sadness was overwhelming, and Paul held her into his chest, gently patting her back.

For the first time, Narcissa noticed how young Marguerite looked. Her hair was down, and she had make up, it was as if she had glamour to make her age, and in her grief she had forgotten to apply it. Grant's mother barely looked in her thirties, under the light of the room.

She wondered if there were more to the Grangers than she had ever imagined. She had always believed shifters were legends; there were many legends, of angelus, of dragons, demons, the fey and other like creatures... but apparently they were more than a legend.

She had read about shifters that now hid from Magical humans, were one of many that had come from another place; and the Magical humans had come from intermarriages with some of their kind. The Healer Pixies was one of those stories, of beings that did not exist in this world. However, if the stories were true, then Draco had made a fantastic match. She smiled and thought; _leave it to a Malfoy to make a catch at the tender age of four._

…

Fenrir made a choice without giving it more thought. He remembered his father's teachings and realized how far he had strayed. Other wolves had created werewolves for longer he could remember, while others were like his father, shun the moon bound savage creatures; however, those who created werewolves, wanted large packs to rule and cause havoc and destruction amongst humans. Fenrir wanted to recapture the old ways, and most of all he wanted to feel again.

Once his mind was made up, he woke up Eleanor who started to scream when she saw him, not in fear but in anger.

"How could you have dared to take me, and who the hell are you?" She yelled at him and when she saw the tops of the other children's heads, tucked under the blankets and sleeping in the bed with her, she went crazy.

"What did you to them? Oh my god, you also took Evie, are you a madman? I am pregnant, did you give me any drugs, err, potions?" The words were escaping her lips like wild horses.

Fenrir was wondering if he had done the right thing taking her. She reminded him of his grandmother, when she was angry and her eyes shone in wild fury. His grandfather would go hunting whenever she was unhappy with him. "Son, an irate female is best to be left alone. She will eventually cool and will be warm and forgiving."

His grandniece was rather pretty; she was his flesh and blood; the knowledge filled him with love and made him smile like a fool. Feisty females were a joy, and his sister Helena had been a rebel who chose to follow her heart and always made him happy.

His smile, not a nasty one, brought her screams to a halt. "Why are you smiling, you, you monster? I remember now, there was a wolf, are you a werewolf?" She asked with a curious voice.

"Ah, very perceptive, and let's address your questions. Are you pregnant?" He had a sardonic look about him.

"Yes, I said I was, didn't you hear me?" She half sat in the bed.

Fenrir got closer to Elly and sniffed her belly. "You carry two cubs, they are wolves; how can this be?" He appeared baffled.

"Two? Are they? Can you tell their sex?" And for a minute her anger was forgotten.

"Two boys, wait, I am wrong, a boy and a girl. You have two cubs. You are very special, may I?" He stretched his hand towards her belly.

For the first time Eleanor looked at the man carefully. He was in his thirties, very tall, around 6' 7", built like a football player, no excess mass, yet broad in the shoulders. He dressed all in black, in a thick jumper and woolen trousers.

When he smiled, she noticed his sharp canines; large enough to scare her, and he had awfully long nails, nearly claws; aside from that, he was rather handsome. His hair was colored in strands of silver, black and speckles of white. His mien was of a hard, cold person; however, he looked at her with warm affection,_ Not possible,_ she thought.

"Yes, go ahead, " she heard herself saying. _Strange_, she thought because she had really wanted to tell him to go to hell.

His hand sat on top of her lower belly, not sensually, instead lovingly as a caring relative would do. Upon touching, his hand acquired a brilliant glow, blue, yellow, and a light purple. He laughed when the colors mixed to form a shinny silver glow, and his laughter sounded joyous.

"You have two very magical cubs they will change to wolves after birth. Who is the father, Remus Lupin?" he asked, while he respectfully caressed her belly, and still smiled while he talked to her. His caresses were soothing and made her feel safe, mmb

"How do you know?" She looked surprised. "Have you been spying on us?"

"I can smell Remus on you. As to your other question, I am a wolf, not a werewolf." He smiled wider, a shinny grin that made her open up to him.

"Who are you?" Her face was questioning, but no longer apprehensive.

"I am your mother's uncle, Fenrir Greyback, and you would be my grandniece." He took her hand, in between his, "You are precious to me, you are a Greyback, and in your womb you carry our future." He caressed her hand tenderly, his eyes full of love. He placed his hand on her cheek, and grinned again. "I haven't seen a Greyback newborn for nearly forty years." He kissed the top of her hand.

It made Elly warm inside, full of tenderness, a made her wish to hug this giant of a man. She should be afraid, but she wasn't, for now, she squeezed his hand.

Nevertheless, his outrageous statement made Elly laugh, and she looked at him as if he was mad. "I am not stupid, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You must be at the oldest thirty five, and that is pushing it."

"No, I assure you I am not. I was born in 1927; my sister Helena was sixteen years older than I was. She met your grandfather while we were walking in the country side, she was pushing my perambulator, and turned rebellious at once." He sat next to Elly and made her lean on his shoulder while her twisted his hand in her short curls, playing with them as if they were coiled springs, and chuckling once in a while.

"She married at 17, and I was but one year old. Your mother was born less than a year later, and I was her godparent, so I grew up with Anne Marguerite, sort of like her brother. I am 56 years old. Your grandfather was Gellert Grindelwald. I thought that I was the last of the Greybacks until a few months ago. I just found out your are Maggie's daughter, and you cannot imagine how it gladdens my heart." He moved away to look at her eyes.

She couldn't believe him but the more she thought about it, the more that it made sense.

"So if you knew that why did you take us?" She sat up and saw the white blond head, the child with spectacles, and Mimi's curly hair. "Did you take all the children as well, oh my god, Frankie, he is not here? My poor mother, Grant, his wife, the Malfoys, they must be going crazy. We already lost them once, and it nearly killed my parents. What have you done? At least Frankie is not here." She rambled on. He stepped back feeling her anger, it was a sight to see, but nevertheless, it was best to be cautious.

She grabbed the front of his jumper, pulled him towards her, and pointed her finger to his chest, she was angry again and her hair flew around her; she growled, snarled and showed him her teeth; as she often did and that used to make Evan laugh.

She wasn't even aware of her gestures, and Fenrir let out a joyful guffaw. She was an adorable young wolf, and he wanted to hug her. If she would be able to shift, he would give her a merry chase and play with her. The Greyback temperament with a touch of Gellert's, what a combination; and there was also a gentler streak, probably her father's.

He had determined that there was very little Muggle blood in her, if any. He found it disconcerting; it begged the question, why did they live like Muggles?

"Aunt Elly, a bad, kind of nice wolf stole us." It was Mimi.

She came from under the blankets, sat in the bed, and came towards her, crawling in all fours. "We need to escape, I'll open a door, let's go, fast."

"Where are you going, young pup. " Fenrir stopped her, and with one hand around her belly, lifted her up in the air, but Hermione was angry as a wolverine, and she kicked and struggled, and even bit the air trying to get Fenrir, while he laughed raucously.

"Let me down bad wolf," she ordered him while she squirmed and wriggled. "Or I'll have to do a sparkly or somefing like it." She looked at him defiantly, also showing her teeth, just like her father, and aunt Elly when they were angry.

"What is a sparkly?" He teased her, his face showing a pretend fear he didn't feel.

"This, " she touched his arm and discharged a prickling shock.

"Damn, " he screamed when he felt the nasty sting and dropped her on the bed, but at the same time, rolled her in her back, and tickled her tummy. It had been painful and a surprise, but not worse than a pup's sharp nip.

"You are bad cub, aren't you?" He smiled and Hermione giggled.

"Not bad, and I am not a cub, I am a little girl. You asked what was a sparkly, and 'asides you are a children's stealer." She told him nonchalantly.

"So Miss Mimi, who are your mommy and daddy?"

"I don't aposse to talk to strangers. " She held her lips tight and gave him the, 'I won't talk look,' and Eleanor's lips twitched, trying to hold back a smile.

"I am not a stranger, ask your Aunt, I am sort of a grandfather." He looked at Hermione right on the eye.

"No, you are not that old," Hermione had crossed her arms, but moved closer to him. She uncrossed her arms, stretched her hand and touched his hand by tapping on it. He was aware but pretended not to notice, even when her hand moved to his lip to lift it and observe his long canine teeth. At that point, Elly had to cover her mouth not to laugh.

Hermione thought that she liked this tall, bad wolf, even if he had taken them. There was something about him that she liked, like with Mr. Remi. She liked wolves and she thought that they were nice. She could see the wolf inside, just like she had seen the one in Mr. Remi, but this wolf was bigger and nicer.

"Ah, but I am. So tell me, is your father your Aunt's brother, or is your mommy your aunt's sister?"

"My father, Dr. Grant Granger, is my auntie Elly's brother, and Mr. Remi is her, hmm, her boyfriend, I think. Elly is for Eleanor, right Aunt Elly?"

Not waiting for a response she continued coming closer to Fenrir and sat on her calves, right in front of him and touched his face, in a chis cheek. He loved the feeling of the small hand upon his skin; it felt like cooling rain, it filled him with some forgotten feeling, one he wished to recapture once more.

"Aunt Elly's sister is aunt Maddy. Elly is for Eleanor, but she thinks is ugly. My mommy's sister is auntie Kelly. She is marrying Rabas, I think. And I like wolves a lot, hmm, but I not sure why." She appeared a bit puzzled. And Elly worried for a minute, worried that Mimi would disclose any names that Fenrir might recognize.

Fenrir laughed again, "I am glad you didn't tell me too much." He poked her belly, and Elly rolled her eyes. _Children_, she thought, _so much for strangers and secrets. _

It was no wonder though, she could see the empathy between the two of them, and she could see a clear connection.

"Hmm, so, how is Harry your brother? " Fenrir asked, and Elly swiftly moved to put her hand across Mimi's mouth.

" Darling, don't answer that question." Elly whispered as her heart beat wildly; she remembered what Remus had told her about Fenrir. Fenrir had bitten him when he was but a child, and he also worked for the Dark Lord; hence, under no circumstances, should he be told about Harry.

Fenrir decided not to push; he would find out soon enough.

"Please let us go, if my mother is your sister you must take us back." Eleanor pleaded.

Fenrir ignored her request and instead sought her eyes, "I think you must know, I want to reopen our homestead, it has been ours for over one thousand years. For forty years, the survivors and I have lived like nomads. You and your families belong there it is your rightful place; furthermore, you would be there if your grandfather Gellert Grindelwald hadn't ki—."

He stopped when he noticed Hermione's eyes; she had been paying attention, and for an unknown reason she had looked at him strangely after he mentioned Grindelwald. He decided it was his imagination.

Nevertheless, he should watch what he said around the children. He remembered not dressing after shifting and what had happened; his father had always pressed that point, especially after going to Hogwarts, humans were modest, and moreover, she needed to watch himself and learn once again.

"My grandfather Grindelwald? What did he do to you?" He made a slight shake of the head, "Ah, better tell me later," Elly pointed at the children, specifically to Hermione, and he nodded. By now, Draco and Harry were waking up.

"Where are we?" Draco whispered, and his eyes lit at seeing Elly. Both young wizards shook off the blankets and started crawling towards her.

"Do you think your mother would want to see me after, you know?" Fenrir looked at the children and appeared concerned. Maggie of the fiery temper would not be happy with him; to be sure, this time he had really outfoxed himself.

* * *

a/n For those who wonder; the wolf heritage lives in the Grangers and their children, but unless Grindelwald himself can personally remove the block, it will stay in place. This story is more about family connections and setting the stage for the coming conflict. As in any war, there will be betrayals, shifts in loyalties, and misunderstandings. And lastly, I don't foresee a Hermione-shifter in the near future it would be too complex


	57. Encounters

To all: There will be one more chapter and we will go forward several years, with some allusions to the years in between. The group is now formed, and the atmosphere is stable enough. Don't expect a re-write of the Hogwarts years, I am not re-writing Harry Potter, that has been done and done very well.

For those that didn't see the wolf angle coming; may I remind you that since day one, Hermione saw the wolf inside Remus and through her magic the other children did as well? At Draco's and Hermione's first date at Peter and the Wolf's play, Hermione was horrified for the wolf, not only for Remus but for herself just as well. As for other coming revelations through out the book, look and you will find it is not really a surprise.

Since Gellert came on board, he kept going back to the Greybacks, remembering what he had done. When Elly met Remus, he felt a wild attraction towards her, and Moony was surprised at how attracted he was.

* * *

**Encounters-**

Meanwhile at the Grangers' home ,Marguerite had calmed and her voice was steadier; Jones, Grant's helper brought her a herbal tea and she continued, " We found the place, actually not very far from here, maybe 45 minutes drive. I was able to see it, I was still one of the family and its magic didn't conceal it from my eyes." She smiled ruefully remembering and turned towards her husband as if to apologize.

He patted her shoulder, " You did what was needed."

She continued, "I had to convince your father that it was very foggy when he was unable to first see it. It wasn't as I remembered, there were walls crumbling and piles of ruble everywhere; it was the site of an old bombing forgotten by time. We called and nobody came, it was abandoned. I can still remember finding the large graveyard in front of the castle; it was horrible. Yes, they lived in a large castle, probably 1,000 years old." Her face lit up for a second, remembering better times.

"Did you know, as I told you, it is actually not far from here, but it is abandoned. I have been thinking lately, there are other families like Jeanie's parents and the Grangers who gave up the Magic ways during the last centuries, and all lived around here; this was probably a Magic settlement since times long ago." Once again, the light went out of her, and after a drink of her tea, she started talking again.

"In the graveyard, I found the names of everyone I had known, my grandparents, their brothers and sisters, and many more." She turned and looked at her husband.

"Darling, I wasn't totally truthful, I told you they were friends, of course they were more than that. I am like them. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would no longer love me." And she broke in inconsolable tears.

Paul had already suspected for years, but the actual knowledge had come as a shock, he was temporarily frozen, and she just stood up. Marguerite walked to sit where Grant sat. Swiftly, she dried her tears with the back of her hand, took a deep breath and calmed down for her son's sake. Her son could not stop shaking, and she held his hand.

The stories of murder and destruction, a legacy of strife, they all needed to end, but how? She had hidden in the Muggle world, and the Magic world had found her again. And maybe because her silence, her precious grandchildren and his beloved daughter were now gone; actually, she loved all the children as if they were her own, Draco, Harry, were not less loved by her, and she felt responsible for all. How would this ever end? She needed to come clean.

"As I was saying, in the main burial place, there were, all together, over 100 names, and at the old burial place we found at least sixty more graves from the same time period, less than a month after my family was murdered. It was too much for me to assimilate. And if that wasn't enough, I also found my mother's grave and the graves of my brothers and sisters, and I even found a place with my name." She turned towards her husband.

"I am sorry my dear Paul, I told you they were dear friends, not friends, I denied my own family, what kind of person am I?"

By this time, everyone's eyes were wet; it was a tale of grief and sorrow; of terrible times of darkness and fear. Paul stood up, still not knowing what to say, his heart ached for his wife; his denial of their magic blood was also responsible for the tragedy they now faced.

Marguerite knew she needed to end her tale, "My father must have brought their bodies to be buried there. I couldn't understand who was responsible for all the destruction, and it is still a mystery to me. Even though, I didn't find Uncle Fenrir's name, so I assumed he had also died."

At her last words, she just sat there, quiet and somber.

"Mother, why would your uncle want to take your daughter and grandchildren away? Why not come and see you, it doesn't make sense." Grant pondered.

Lucius and Remus were back. "What is going on?" Lucius asked, his face appeared gaunt, albeit of his suffering, he made a clear effort to appear calm for Narcissa's sake.

Paul moved by Marguerite and just stood there.

Jeanie hadn't say a word; she was mute, as if she was in a state of shock. Tears would not stop coming, while Grant rubbed her back.

"I am pregnant." She told no one in particular, "it should be a happy day, but now, my Mimi is gone; my sweet angel; and my Harry, my little boy, is also gone. We had him for such a short time; poor darling, he only had a few months of a good life; and now, our new girl will never meet them." And she broke in heart wrenching sobs.

Everyone froze at her announcement. Grant held her close to him, "Darling, they aren't gone; they will be back. I will find her, and remember that Harry is with her, they are the Pixies; they are creative, disobedient, and willful. Don't forget that, they will find a way to come back; thus I am certain that we haven't lost them. And thank you for the little one, you always bring me much joy." He soothed her, even when his own body was trembling; he was frozen cold and felt afraid for the future; his words were empty and lacked conviction.

He loved his children with fierce love, and the pain was tearing him apart. He had studied about werewolves, many were not kind creatures, and he had little hope; he remembered what Remus had confided on him, how he had been bitten by a cruel werewolf who increased his ranks by preying amongst children. He tried to stop the gloomy images from invading his mind.

Meanwhile, Narcissa filled Remus and Lucius with the tale that Marguerite had told them thus far. Lucius was amazed, and his eyebrows went up a couple of times.

"Marguerite," Lucius addressed her, "Are you saying that you are a Greyback, and that he isn't a werewolf?"

"If that is so, why is it that I cannot smell a wolf in Elly, how can that be?" Remus asked, his mind in turmoil.

_They are Greybacks, and Fenrir is my big enemy; so how can I love a grandchild of Fenrir, this was madness. And Fenrir isn't a werewolf? Greyback can shift like I do; I thought that was a gift from the Pixies and shifters were legends_? Remus thought; he felt sick and wanted to run away from this place. He was not sure he could still love Elly; moreover, maybe Eleanor would think him not good enough for her. Meanwhile, Moony wasn't talking, he had whispered a word.

Paul and Marguerite sat by Jeanie, both holding her. Paul wanted his family and put it all behind. He was foolish and nothing had changed, they were his and that would never go away.

Jeanie's parents had gone home minutes before the children had disappeared. Although they had been called, they were still to arrive at their home. Jones and his wife had been on the phone calling every minute or so.

"Darling, we are going to call your parents again, I think they need to be here. And you are giving us another grandchild, what a blessing and don't be sad, Mimi is formidable and the boys are just like her; listen to Grant, they are the Pixies, and they will be back, I just know it." Paul reassured her, telling her something he did not believe himself.

"Lady Grant, I don't want to contradict you, but if what you have said is right, then Fenrir is their Alpha. When he commands us, his pack, or the ones he has converted, his magic doesn't allow us to disobey him." Remus stood up in the middle of the room, averting his eyes from Marguerite.

He appeared ashamed as he related his experience, "I caught up with them in a couple of minutes; it didn't matter because Fenrir sent me back after I took a beating. Although, I was angry and tried to strike again, I was unable to do so. His command overrides any of my desires; hence when he commands Mimi, or Elly for that matter, they will comply."

He slumped on his seat and covered his eyes. The shy wizard was in pain because he believed that Elly was lost to him. _How could I ever think someone like Elly would stay with me? Fenrir would never allow her to be with me. _Remus was very conflicted and even if Moony had chosen her for a mate, he knew Fenrir's magic could change it all. He had seen when Fenrir had broken mate magic because he had not authorized the union, he did not stand a chance. It was better if he left before he was dismissed.

"Wait everyone," Lucius stood up." I think we are looking at this wrong. If Marguerite is his niece, why didn't he contact her first? I would say because he didn't know whom the children belong to. Maybe he could tell they were from his family but that was the extent. Surely there must have been other Greybacks; maybe he thought them the children of a relative when he took them. I think it is time we try to contact him; and we should let him know who Marguerite is."

Grant thought about it, "Yes, you are right, and I was thinking if our last Pixie might have a way to talk to his friends. As you all know, Frankie is also very powerful, maybe greener than the older children but a pixie nevertheless. I suspect they are all safe, and it is late and we must call it a night."

He looked at his wife, "My love, let's get a little rest, the baby needs it. There is nothing much we can do now, an we need to wait for Frankie to wake up; and once he is up, he can try to contact our pixies."

He had not uttered the last word, when the dogs started barking loudly and aggressively. Negus was nearly breaking a window jumping against it and Brutus was actively opening a door with his mouth.

The pack of Cairns ran from window to window, the noise was unbearable. The wolfhounds that guarded the perimeter when they family rested were barking and growling outside, but then there was silence. Brutus and Negus grew wilder with every second.

It was obvious that there was a disturbance outside and everyone held his or her breaths, waiting.

Someone tapped the window, once, twice, and thrice. The room occupants were frozen, all hoping against hope.

Grant was the first to walk towards the window, then Marguerite who thought someone had called her name. Their steps were hesitant, almost scared.

All stood and walked towards the windows facing east, where the dogs were concentrating their attack.

The sight that greeted them, was indeed magical, against the bright crescent moon, there were several brooms hovering about the house. On the broom closest to the window, Fenrir flew with Mimi in his lap, who had covered her face because she was afraid to fly. A witch and a wizard had Draco and Harry respectively. The boys threw nutshells at the windows, as the brooms would fly near by. Further back, Elly flew in her own broom, and behind her in another broom, a strong wizard held Evie on his lap.

The joy was contagious, however, the meeting between Fenrir and Marguerite was something nobody would ever forget.

As Narcissa had suspected, Marguerite must have conjured glamour during many years, she appeared Grant's age, maybe a little older, Paul was dazzled seeing his wife, who now was a much younger woman. He also realized she had done something to mimic aging; probably afraid of people like Rose around them; maybe fearful he would not love her. His dislike for magic had made her not trust him. He needed to change as well; he would never lose his family, and would do whatever it took to stay with them.

Fenrir dismounted the broom, and Hermione dropped her hands away from her eyes. Remus stayed behind, hatred flashing out his eyes. He wouldn't step forward to greet Elly; he hated Fenrir, and was now unsure of his feelings for Elly. Moony was quiet, not a peep from his wolf. Maybe, just maybe, Moony was also ambivalent.

The wizard carrying Draco swiftly passed the boy to his parents and ran to help Elly; he was very handsome, tall and blond. Lucius did not remember him, neither did Narcissa or Remus, and the newcomer appeared taken with Elly. "Miss Granger, let me help you, please."

Moony growled in jealousy, but cowardly and angry Remus did not move an inch. _Imbecile, you will lose our mate out of idiocy? You might be ashamed of me, but I swear if you let her go, I will make your life miserable._ Moony let him know in no uncertain terms.

"Thanks Rattus, you are very kind. " And Elly's eyes searched for Remus; when she found him, she was hurt to see him staying back.

Fenrir ran towards Marguerite, "Gods you look like our grandmother and our mother, a great mix to the two. My Maggie, my sweet girl." He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around as if she was a young girl, the children clapped, and Marguerite felt the weight of the pain held for years evaporate with each twirl; both cried and laughed aloud.

Finally, like drunken children after too many turns, he dropped in the ground and both flopped on the grass together. Fenrir touched her face and moved her hair aside. "I cannot believe it, please forgive me for scaring you. What a New Year, are you mad at me?" He asked, and his mien showed his worry.

"I am not the one you should apologize to," she looked at her two children and at Jeanie and Grant, who were smothering Mimi and Harry with kisses.

Marguerite pointed to them just in time to see the little witch as she pushed her parents and ran back to Fenrir to smooch his face. Fenrir's baritone laughed made Lucius recoiled in surprise, his pack looked at him with amazement.

Soon, Draco and Harry followed the lead, and Lucius tried to hold his son back to no avail. They liked the wolf and Grant also lost the struggle; now the boys stood by Fenrir, climbed on his thigh and touched his long nails; and to Narcissa's terror, Draco was pushing up Fenrir's lip to tap his long canines, "Sharp," he looked in awe.

"Dwaco, you cannot touch so much; he is my uncle or somefing, like a grandfather uncle;" Hermione was quick to ascertain her rights, then turn to Marguerite," Grandmother, he is a bad wolfie, but he's going to be good. Right uncle Fenri?" She patted his face and kissed him, "I think you need a healer Pixie, tomorrow okay," and touched his forehead. "Right Pixies, we take care of him tomorrow." She looked at them.

The boys nodded their head enthusiastically, and Lucius who heard them, muttered, "Over my dead body," but had to quiet when Narcissa pinched his arm, hard. "You need to keep your opinions to yourself," Cissa growled to Lucius, whose eyes were unrepentant.

The pixies nodded their heads over and over, and Lucius felt the migraine coming around his temples; he was packing tomorrow, they were going to the Loire within a couple of days.

Everyone saw the light coming out Hermione's finger, and some of the pain Fenrir had felt for ages melted away. A feeling of lightness seemed to course through his veins, and for the first time in decades, he could feel again, he felt really alive, not half dead as he had for such a long, long time.

Everyone observed the scene with awe. And even Remus, was unable to see the nasty werewolf in the younger man sitting on the grass, holding three children on his lap and holding his sister's hand. He could barely recognize the smiling wizard letting children poke him and kiss him, it was surreal, and it made him feel dislocated in time. However, Remus the man held on to his grudges, but sneakily hid his feelings from Moony, buying his time.

Fenrir caught the sight of Remus standing away, and his eyes searched for Elly who appeared all sad, "Remus, go and get your mate, she is carrying your pups, and they all are rather special. Thanks son, ah, there is something different about you. Later, you can tell me later." He dismissed him with the hand.

Remus heard 'your pups,' as in more than one and ran to Eleanor, who was being held by her father. He was reluctant and whereas no longer wanted to marry, he might be willing to give it a try.

"Elly forgive me for being stupid, I thought that now you would think I wasn't good enough after finding out your heritage. I am one sorry wolf. " Elly ran to him and they kissed. Remus cringed at remembering that Greyback blood ran in her veins, and once again shielded his thoughts from Moony.

Fenrir fixed his eyes upon the couple and thought he would have preferred Rattus for her, but it wasn't his decision. Life was long, and something told him that changes could still happen, who knew. He noticed how Remus stood aside after their embrace; whatever was going through the younger wolf's head, better not include hurting any of his kin, because Fenrir Greyback would not stand for Remus hurting his grandniece, no way.

"Uncle, you need to meet my other children, " Marguerite said. Hermione finally looked at her and so did Harry; both looked at each other, wondering who this new person was.

"Who are you?" Asked the little witch pointing at Marguerite, her voice was grumpy, no wonder, she was more than tired and confused. Before she had heard her grandmother's voice but her attention was fixed upon Fenrir, now looking closer she wasn't sure, "Are you my daddy's cousin?"

To the children, Marguerite sounded and looked like their grandmother, but she seemed much too young, and it made them apprehensive.

"I am your grandmother Maggie, and this is my normal look, I will explain later." She stretched her arms trying to touch either Hermione or Harry.

The children narrowed their eyes, not all trusting her words, but much too tired to argue. Harry moved farther away from her, not convinced, and showed reluctance to come any closer.

Lucius came behind Elly and whispered. "Does Fenrir know who Harry is?"

Elly shook her head, "Good, let's keep that way until we know better." Lucius whispered. He had seen a very nasty side of Greyback, and after the scare today, he needed much more reassurance before he would trust him.

Lucius had already decided to be gone within a couple of days. He could feel Albus right on their heels, and all he wanted was to be back at the Loire. No more of this rubbish, he would deal with Cissa's anger away from England. Yes, oh yes, it was time to go. He wanted his mate in his arms, making wild love, not worrying about wolves, Headmasters, and other assorted boogie men; he wanted tranquility and safety.

Elly nodded in acquiescence, it was all too new, and instinctively she liked Fenrir; but had noticed Lucius' and Remus' apprehension and needed to appraise the situation.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione stood a few steps from Marguerite; they held hands looking very tired; and the parents knew that it was way past bedtime.

In a cell far away, Gellert pretended to be asleep, but kept his defenses while Albus nodded about to go to sleep. His Pixies, his poor Marguerite, his last flower, suffering because of him. _Helena, my love, I should have stayed away from you; I wanted your gift but I fell in love with you. If you can protect my sweet Pixies, please do so. _

A tear of regret, of sorrow, fell down his wrinkled cheek. He was willing to sacrifice his life for them; nothing bad should happen to innocents because of his bad choices. _God of his parents please listen_, he prayed… if he could turn the clock back, if only.

* * *

A/N. To LCB thanks for your reviews, I am looking back and fixing all chapters. There was a time when my home Internet wasn't working well, and added characters and took out spaces or added some; and the lack of a regular Beta hurt the final product. Lunasea, you can open your own account at fanfic even if you don't write. Thanks for your support and your inspiring words. I am writing a book to publish, actually more than one. When ready I will let you all know.


	58. Revenge is not Sweet

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun had a good question, how would be a dinner where Fenrir and Remus attended. Having been to a few family gatherings where explosions can happen, I decided this would be a good send off for the next part when the children are older.

A short clarification, this was a question from PhoenixRebel, Fenrir is a wizard and was born a wolf, who can shift at will and not only during full moon. His bite makes werewolves; and, nothing else has been said about his bite doing otherwise. Thus, he made Remus into a werewolf when he bit him years ago. During a healing, Remus found that he was no longer ruled by the moon, but he still has a wolf inside of him.

Once again, I would like to remember you all, that I don't have a beta at this junction. I do what I can, and I am now reviewing every chapter for inaccuracies, grammar, etc. I was happy to do it, because I found it that most of my work has suffered degradation perhaps through a hacker. I will try to do a better job, and those who will be getting a PDF from Part I, will hopefully get a clean version. I am open for Beta volunteers; however, I might already have one, and I am waiting on her.

* * *

Jan 1, 1985

To Elly's dismay Remus stayed in his own room on Frankie's and Evie's account, who wanted to sleep with their mommy. Whereas she could sense a wall in between them, and suspected it to be related to his hatred for Greyback, she didn't see what could be done. She was who she was, she was a Greyback, and that was all there was to it.

The next morning things worsened a bit further, it started when Marguerite came to breakfast flanked by Fenrir, who defiantly kept his claws and fangs. Meeting his family had not altered his nature a great deal, but it had planted a seed. As it grew, it allowed him to reclaim his heart and his emotions; and thus far, he was able to care for his blood relatives, and to open his mind to future possibilities, given the proper influences.

Marguerite, wisely, hadn't shared about the Pixies, or discussed their portentous powers. Mostly, they had talked for a couple of hours, and Fenrir decided to stay over. He was given a room in a family wing, with the pack members who had come with him, four wizards and one witch.

Remus was already at the table with Hermione, Draco, and Frankie. The later raised his eyes when Fenrir came towards him, a male cub; the spark of recognizing a young Greyback male, gladdened the wolf's heart and made him smile.

Although Fenrir could see Gellert in all Marguerite's family, even in the children, he could also see the Greyback's blood running strong. However, what he really liked was the kinship and the bond he felt with every one of them, one that he had believed forever lost.

Remus saw the boy's eyes latch on Fenrir; the boy's eyes were bright with like, admiration, and an undeniable magical bond; and the sight made his heart squeeze with anger and bitterness; _no_ _wonder_, Remus thought, _Frankie is Greyback stock, just as Evie and Hermione are_. He immediately corrected himself when he realized that he was being an ass.

Fenrir bent and Frankie jumped into his arms "And you must be Frankie, you are big and strong, aren't you?"

Frankie smiled and stretched his hand, " Yes, I am, but you're much bigger. I like your wolfie teeth. Do you think I will get some of those when I am bigger? Are you my uncle?" Fenrir laughed loudly, and Remus pinched his lips in disapproval.

"Very funny, now he wants the child to be a wolf_." _Remus grumbled in nearly a whisper, if Fenrir heard he didn't say anything, but Remus felt his cold eyes upon him.

While everybody served their food from the buffet, Marguerite stood up, "I am glad that all of you are here," Marguerite once again wore glamour, no need to alarm the children, who said nothing about her appearance the previous night, "I have invited Fenrir and his friends for a formal dinner of celebration, tonight. It shall be marvelous."

Remus couldn't help it and emitted a snarl, showing his teeth in aggression. At the display Draco broke in a giggle, "Mr. Remy, do the doggy growl again," and clapped his hands. As for Remus, he blushed when he noticed his future father-in-law's stern look.

Elly who had just entered the room with Evie, stared at him coldly, "Draco darling, it is always impolite to snarl at others, playing or otherwise." Remus shot her a discontented look, obviously not thinking clearly.

She walked to her place next to Fenrir, who promptly stood up to pull back her chair, and to assist her with seating. Noticing her distress, Fenrir patted Elly's head with great tenderness, and she smiled to him gratefully.

He bent to kiss her forehead and whispered, "He'll come around my dear girl, trust me. He is getting used to the idea; give the lad some time."

**A Dinner Gone to the Dogs**-

Some said that there are people who like to boycott their chances at happiness, and become the worse saboteurs of their lives. They think they should live in misery and in effect make it happen. And that was exactly the case with Remus Lupin.

It didn't matter if Moony was angry with him; if he no longer were a werewolf and could shift at will after the Pixies' healing session; if his wolf's nature was the very reason he had attracted Elly; no, nothing matter, because he wanted revenge. And revenge and hatred are powerful and destructive emotions. Poor Remus, blinded by his dark feelings, he wished to be vindicated for the years of suffering, regardless of the consequences, and not thinking of his personal cost if he were to accomplish any sort of revenge.

Marguerite had the children helping her with the sitting arrangements, and predictably all wanted to sit next to Fenrir, but not Frankie, who loved Remus and was sad to see Remus acting a bit cold and sad. "I wanna sit wif Remy, he's very nice," the child ascertained, but nobody listened.

Finally, and after all the squabbling, Marguerite decided to set a smaller table for the children, attached to the large table. Jones would help them with their food, and it would be easier for everyone since the children were tired and wouldn't last through the entire dinner. Never mind that sitting by the fanged Fenrir would no longer be an issue. For reasons unknown to the adults, they were enthralled with his wilder aspect, each one of them.

"Grandma, why doesn't Uncle Fenri let us play Pixies wif him?" Hermione asked. Their attempts to make him relax for long enough to perform the healing magic on him had been futile.

He seemed to sense that they were up to something, and he would neither allow their hands all at once for long enough, nor could they conjure their ritual, because his magic was great and fought theirs. The children had found a virtual wall of resistance around him.

Was it because he was distrustful and his magic was truly strong; or perhaps, he was playing with them; either way, the children were beginning to understand that there had had to be a degree of acceptance from those chosen by the Pixies, or from the ones around during their Pixie sessions

"Darling, let it drop. Your daddy and Draco's daddy, have already told all of you, "No more Pixies," and especially, you should never play at Pixie healing with guests. YYou promised, and if you cannot behave, you will be punished. One week without books and no playtime for either of you for one whole day; your mommy told me to tell you so. Same goes for either of you." Marguerite looked at each one of them "One more word about pixies, and everyone goes to a chair, alone and without toys or books."

Hermione broke in tears and sobs, but Marguerite was unmoved. She was afraid for her family. She had seen the zeal in Fenrir wolf's eyes. He loved the children, and also her children Elly and Grant and had asked that Maddy and her brother should fly to meet him within a few days.

For that matter, Fenrir had commented on Jeanie's pregnancy and wanted to move the families to the old castle. He needed time to learn not to be so possessive, and he had asked about Gellert, wanting to know if he was alive. Why did he dislike her father so much? She had asked, and he wouldn't tell her the reason. Yet, he knew something and wasn't telling; what could it be?

As much as she loved her uncle, she knew he was hurt. Moreover, she was certain that a wrong move from anyone, and he would exact the law. He was their alpha, and she remembered her mother's words, "_Dear, disobeying the Alpha takes a lot of determination and possible severe consequences, don't try it. My father, our Alpha, could have ordered my and your father's termination, or a series of curses_..." Yes, there wasn't a need to challengeFenrir, after all, they already had enough problems of their own.

They needed time, and the children could not let him know of their powers; otherwise, they would be taken away to grow protected from wizards and humans alike. She needed time to soften him up and let him know he was loved.

"I think you are mean," Hermione replied sassily to her grandmother after thinking about it, and Harry was aghast.

"Mimi, you cannot say that to Grandma, it is not nice." Harry corrected her.

Draco and Frankie said nothing, they agreed with Hermione but were afraid of being punished.

Remus stopped by Elly's room to 'pick her up,' "Elly love, I am sorry about last night. I am rather a mess inside. It shouldn't matter, but something is eating me inside."

Elly was subdued, a little angry, but mostly sad. "Yes, and what is that? What have I done to deserve this? Are you regretting asking me to marry you?" Her voice was defeated and her body trembled. She missed Evan, her sweet wizard, maybe he had been Dark, but he loved her until the last day they kissed goodbye.

"What is Fenrir going to think about me? The bitten werewolf wants to marry the heiress, what can I offer you? And now I find out he is akin to royalty, so what does it make me? And not only that, he ruined my life when I was barely older than Frankie; if not for him, I could be a great wizard, and instead I have to settle for whatever—"

_You arse, what are you saying, stop before she hates you. _Moony screamed, but Remus the human didn't lsten.

"You had to settle for me. For a woman with two young children; and for a woman you made pregnant without first marrying her, right? When instead you could had a pick of Purebloods, not someone like me." She broke in sobs and ran away from him.

"Stop, Elly, please, I –" He had to close his mouth when he saw Fenrir's friends coming from the opposite hallway and stopped to join Elly.

He had not even told her how beautiful she looked in her long dress. She was gorgeous, and she loved him. "Gods, this is all Fenrir's fault." He grumbled, growled, and sped his steps, to catch up with her.

The children were already in the room, Fenrir carried Evie and Hermione at the same time, Draco, Harry, and Frankie were talking to the one called Rattus, a tall blond with aristocratic features and Zaire, the dark haired witch.

Zaire turned and gave Remus a flirtatious smile, and Remus the human, responded to her, but Moony growled in anger. His human was being an idiot. _Be careful, Fenrir might be setting you up. She is a bad bitch, pretty yet not very nice._

Rattus excused himself and went by the drink table to prepare a glass of tonic water with lemon to bring to Elly. Elly was pale, and her eyes were red, however, Remus didn't pay attention to her state.

Fenrir walked towards Jeanie, "Another baby, is it a girl? This is the best time I had in forty years, may I?" Jeanie liked the tall man, he was extremely handsome, if not for his long nails, more like claws, and when he smiled he had big canines,_ Hmm, maybe he could benefit from orthodontia, _she smiled at the thought_._

"May I what?" She asked looking at his hand coming towards her.

Grant, who was observing, wondered what great uncle Fenrir was doing. He liked Fenrir a lot, even if he didn't agree with his idea they should all move to the castle. However, Grant couldn't reconcile himself with the wolf bit; furthermore, he didn't feel any beasts inside him. He smiled to Jeanie and mouthed, "What? " She just raised her hand and shrugged her shoulder.

"May I touch the pup, your stomach, the baby...I mean." He smiled charmingly and her eyes zeroed on his fangs.

"They bother you?" He smiled again and the fangs were gone. "No need for thordonic, whatever you were thinking," and he winked his eye. Jeanie turned purple, he read her mind; he practiced Legilemency, not fair.

"No, I am not a Legilemence; it is because you carry a Greyback that I can hear your thoughts, but only when I am near enough. It is always been like that, same with Elly. As the children's alpha I need to make sure the mother is always doing the best for them. My father wasn't human, and I inherited the trait of the Greyback males. I cannot 'hear' anyone else."

"Although I understand, please try not to listen. And you may touch my stomach, Elly told me about her experience." Her smile gladden Fenrir's injured heart

Grant walked towards them, "Another girl, how wonderful, she is a powerful pup, but you need to take care because she is stressed in the womb. You must rest a lot." He had a glow around his hand, it was a pale yellow, then light green, and it turned into silver, a light grey. He said and appeared concerne at the faint lights.

She kissed his cheek, "Thanks, I will do just that."

Elly appeared very sad, and Fenrir walked towards her. What he saw made him clench his jaw. Only Jeanie saw his expression and was concerned.

Finally all sat at the table, Fenrir changed his seat to sit next to Elly, and Remus sat to her right, right across from Zaire, the wolf. Jeanie's parents had arrived, and were intimated by the tall guests and by Fenrir when he smiled; worse even, they couldn't take their eyes away from his nails.

Hermione was in a funk over the Pixie deal, and the reality was that all the children were still tired even after long naps and had decided to be miserable.

"So Remus have you discussed with Elly about coming to the stead? And when are you planning to get married, she is already several weeks along the way. She needs your protection." Fenrir drank a long sip of wine while keeping his eyes on Remus. He was unhappy with his cub; and he wanted to put him in his place. Nobody made a Greyback female unhappy, nor now, nor before, nor ever, it was the law.

"I don't see how my marriage is any of your business." Remus ignored the first question and answered the second rather loud.

Elly cringed, she knew that Remus was sensitive and the money was a sore issue with him, but her ancestry wasn't her fault. She had accepted him as a werewolf, so what was his problem. Perhaps, it was the pretty witch across him, she had observed his eyes. Tears clouded her eyes.

When Fenrir perceived her thoughts, albeit they were hard to hear amongst all the chatter in the table, he didn't like what he heard and his ager was stirred.

"I think it is my business, she is my family; a Greyback none the less. And let's not forget who is your alpha." Fenrir spoke between clenched teeth, but soft enough that nobody had yet heard them. Everyone was talking and laughing.

"I don't like this fish, it tastes yucky." It was Hermione who didn't like poached fish, but she knew she had to eat just a little and then could have something else.

"Darling, you must eat it," Jeanie told her.

"Jeanie, why don't you let her skip it tonight. It is a celebration," her mother told her.

"Because she is mean," Hermione had decided to ignore his grandmother, and she said the word again, and Jeanie, who was full of hormones, started crying.

"Young pup," Fenrir stood by her and put his hand around her neck, softly, "You need to apologize to your mother, children respect their elders."He wanted to nip her but knew it could be a disaster.

The other children looked at him with awe, but Hermione had decided to be ornery and difficult.

"No, I won't, grandmother and mommy won't let me do Pixie healer to you. Mommy is really mean." Lucius and Grant looked at each other with horror, they didn't want the Pixies to be discussed with Fenrir.

A growl stopped Mimi in her tracks, it was Fenrir, and Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Fenrir was being a wolf, putting a rebellious pup in its place, forgetting the children had been raised differently, enough was enough, Jeanie's tears had triggered its response.

Remus was the only one to react, "Stop it right there," he stood up, and Elly tried to hold him back to no avail, he shook her hand so hard that she lost her balance and stumbled. It was an accident, but Rattus saw it and in a swift, inhuman, jump, cleared across the table in time to catch her before she hit the ground. She trembled while Rattus helped her back into her seat.

Remus was talking very loud and everyone was looking. Jeanie's parents were confused, they hadn't been told much and were horrified at the incident wit Elly. Jeanie and Cissa shook their heads in dismay. It took all Lucius had, not to get involved, it wasn't his place.

"The children are not yours to correct, you aren't scaring them while I am here. What are you going to do, bite them? Haven't you done enough of harm for a lifetime, leave Mimi alone. They aren't yours." He ascertained with a deep voice, and laid his hand on Frankie's shoulder, who was frozen not understanding the small drama.

And before he finished saying it, he regretted and even more when he realized he had nearly made Elly fall down, had it no been for the wolf snob, Rattus.

Fenrir turned murderous and before he could speak,he saw Marguerite, whose face was pale, and she looked upset. He breathed deeply, "Remus, you are being improper, the pup was rude to her mother; and yes, it is my place. I am her elder, and foremost, she is one of only Greybacks left in this world. If you have a problem with me, don't take it on any of the ones present." He walked toward Remus, and Paul and Grant stood up immediately to stop any confrontation.

The children were quiet, but Draco turned to Hermione and held her hand. "Oh, oh, Mimi, I fink you're in trouble, don't cry darling, it'll be fine." He cooed conciliatory, his Veela protecting his little mate. However, the Veela was smart and recognized that Mimi had been naughty and Fenrir was mighty big.

Narcissa heard him and had to chuckle, _Smart lad, not standing against Fenrir and comforting his future wife, _were her thoughts.

"No, she is not fine and 'll be aprimanded." Frankie remarked, calmly. As for Harry, the confrontation had him trembling and Jeanie noticed right away, while Hermione stood unapologetic, holding her grounds.

Jeanie ran to hold Harry and held close to her chest, making soothing noises, "There, there my sweet boy, shh, everything is fine..." She could feel his hard pumping and his cold skin.

Hermione didn't like Jeanie going to Harry's side and cried even louder, whereby, the two grandmothers ran to her rescue.

The diner had taken a bad turn, and to add to the unfortunate event, Remus stood up, confrontational and ready to snap. He wasn't sure how else to behave, and before Fenrir stepped any closer to him, he turned around and left the room, shaking Frankie's hand way from him.

Elly ran after him, "Remus, darling, what is going on, talk to me." But he didn't even look back. Frankie and Evie stood up and went to her but not before Fenrir, who swiftly ran and tenderly held his niece close to his chest.

"I am sorry my dear, I'm not used to social gatherings. Since the tragedy we all forgot our manners. I will talk to him later; and for the record, he has the right to be mad at me. I wasn't a good wolf. I was a lost wolf, you could say. However, I cannot change the past, what was done was done. Just remember that you are a Greyback, and I'll do whatever it takes, to make it right by you." He tried to sooth her to no avail, he caressed her back and hair, meanwhile, Lucius and Narcissa observed him with open mouths. A tender, caring Fenrir, the rabid werewolf, wasn't a common occurrence. A pensive with this memory could make anyone rich.

After a while, the adults sat again, and the children were taken to bed after a light dinner. The damage had been done and battle lines had been established.

Rattus sat next to Elly and he even made her laugh. He told her of his family, and how his brother and him had survived. They were small children the day it happened, and were visiting relatives in America while the Muggle war was going on.

He was drinking her beauty;and his wolf liked her and really wanted her, what wolf wouldn't? Unmated Greybacks were the stuff of dreams, all those from royal blood could be just about everyone's mates. Oh wee, Remus was a fool and he wasn't. Nothing against the younger wolf, but he wasn't his parent and to alert him of his foolishness was not in his best interest. Best, if Remus let his temper and pride get the best of him, Rattus would benefit, c'est la vie.

Later that evening, it was decided they would leave for the Loire. Greyback asked if he would be invited along with his close friends, in hopes to then drag them to the stead.

Lucius thought it would be good to have Fenrir in their side, and maybe they all could learn from each other. Marguerite had agreed to live part of the year at the stead once the place was renovated. As for the families, he agreed to give them time to decide, but he wanted the children to spend their school holidays at the old place. It was left open for later discussion.

"We cannot stay the entire time, but we will travel back and forth. So why are you all together," Fenrir asked. They all looked at each other; how much to say. Lucius decided a partial truth was the best, skipping Harry, the encounter with Voldemort and give it time.

Meanwhile, Remus had made a decision, he needed a break. He wanted to visit his relatives and look at the old homestead. He had a job and wasn't going to leave it, but he needed a couple of months to think. It was a rushed, terrible decision, he would think years later. However, Moony didn't need years to know that Remus was an idiot; only an imbecile leaves a beautiful mate around lonely unattached wolves, who are to recognize who is mate material. Remus had already created a bond between them, and Moony howled in anguish, but the human opted to ignore him.

Mimi cried herself to sleep, but before she closed her eyes she told Jeanie, "You are the bestest mommy in the entire world, and you aren't mean, not even a little. I just don't want to get aprimanded." Jeanie smiled and kissed the cranky little witch.

Jeanie hadn't like the growling, but the boys had. They were all growling at each other and giggling, along with practicing a few snarls that scared Evie, it went on and on, until they closed their eyes. their rowdiness gladden Jeanie's heart, it told her all was well. That night all the children slept together, and Jeanie stayed with them; the three young mothers had agreed that one should stay with them for the duration of their stay.

Elly waited up for Remus, until she couldn't keep her eyes open, and she cried herself to sleep. She missed Evan more than ever, his sweet and steady love and passion, and wished she wasn't a Greyback.

Remus sat in his room writing a scroll to explain why he needed a break. He packed the few clothes they had brought from the Loire and left the scrolls at Lucius', Grant's, and Elly's doors. He told them that he would be back before spring time.

On his way out, he didn't see the yellow wolf sitting in the dark. If he had, he might have stayed; he was young and not thinking clearly. If he had seen the blond wolf's happy grin and the beating tail, he would have gone to Elly's room and beg for forgiveness.

As for the wolf, luck was on his side, and he would use his luck well. Life had also dealt him bad cards, and he was ready for a nice hand. For a brief moment, he wanted to pounce on Remus and teach him a lesson so he would stay, but the lure of the beautiful Elly, halted him on his tracks.

Next time: Several years later. And for those who didn't see this coming, please read chapter 17 where I left a trail of crumbs, or was it a trail of feathers. LOL ^-^ must confess that writing this chapter made me a little mad, but short of re-writing the entire plot...


	59. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: Jkr still owns HP.**

**Many thanks to all the reviewers, your support and kind words are magnanimous. To all those reading, and reviewing my work, may you have a great day and many thanks. BY THE WAY I have no idea how many chapters this fiction will be. It has never been my intention to re-write HP, but a story of a what if! That would be boring. It will be long enough to write Draco's and Hermione's love story as they grow up, and to solve the main conflicts already laid out. Still no Beta.**

* * *

At** the Loire**-

The families had arrived earlier that morning and were waiting for the Lestrange party to arrive.

Elly was trying to hold it together but was failing. The anguish she fell was tearing her apart. Fenrir wouldn't leave her side, but would also carried an armful of children at all times. He couldn't have enough of his kin, and was particularly enamored of Hermione, Mimi, as she had corrected him. He also wanted tù o get Mimi aside and figure out the Pixie business.

Rattus was solicitous and came to Elly's side. "Miss Elly, I must confess to have seen Mr. Lupin leaving last night. I should have stopped him, but I was selfish." She wouldn't look at him, knowing his eyes were searching, he waited for a response, and when one didn't come, he continued, "I thought him foolish, but I truly think he will be back. Don't fret he loves you." It killed him to validate her while his own wolf yearned for her.

"I don't really care, he told me that he cannot think pass my blood. He also told me that he is sure to have an impaired mind and not thinking correctly. I believe him, but I don't want somebody who will always see me as the enemy; I have taken care of my babies alone and can do it again. Besides, I am not really alone, my parents help me a great deal." Her voice lacked conviction.

"Miss Elly, I know it is too soon but allow me to help you. It is a great honor, I knew your elders, and they were great leaders, kind and wise. In our society we take care of each other. The wellbeing of the pups is our most important duty, and whereas your uncle Fenrir wants me to assist you, I want it even more." His smile was bright and wolfish.

"I need time alone, and I think I cannot stop you, but don't expect anything from me." She walked away.

Fenrir came behind, "Give her time, Remus might still be back, soon. And again, let the best wolf win." He slapped his friend's back.

A few days later, when Maddy walked in the room, Fenrir had thought he had seen it all, but he hadn't, and he was speechless.

"Mother," he said, "You are my mother, with dark hair, " he walked towards her, and Maddy seemed confused. Sirius recognized Fenrir, and he growled. Lucius put his hand on Sirius arm to hold him back.

Fenrir's eyes were tearing, those around him were amazed. Meanwhile, he held the surprised Maddy in a tight embrace. She stared at the giant of a man, with sharp claws and large incisors, and felt no fear; and instead she leaned into him and accepted his embrace. She felt protected and safe.

"You even smell like her," Fenrir said sticking his nose in her hair, when a shadow of fear clouded his face. He turned to Marguerite, "We must talk, there is a problem you must all know, a potential danger to your family."

And once again his mouth dropped, Grant had taken off his glasses and the light glamour he wore while in the UK. "Gellert, is that you," Fenrir seemed confused.  
All the adults laughed. "It is Grant, your nephew," Marguerite chuckled. "Just that his hair is a shade darker and curlier; otherwise, yes, he bears my father's likeness. "

Fenrir did not laugh, " You are right, but I don't find it funny."

"My grandfather Greenwal doesn't look like that, he's wrinkly." Hermione raised her eyes from their game to join the conversation.

"Yes he is, and he is sad in the emprision, poor dear, he's nice and likes the presents." Draco joined the choir and smirked, looking a little sad himself; and Harry and Frankie both nodded their heads.

The silence in the room was overwhelming. Lucius froze, now what, how to explain this? How much longer would they be able to hide the children's abilities with Fenrir around them, what if he stayed for a month or two? He needed to talk to Grant, Cissa, and Jeanie, today.

**The new couple**-

Rabastan and Kelly walked everywhere holding hands and stealing kisses every other minute. Their love was obvious, and Elly tried to avoid them, it hurt too much to see their happiness. Everyone tried to askew the issue, not knowing what to do. Grant was unhappy with Remus and felt betrayed, but Jeanie advised him not to get involved. She understood how Remus felt, even if she thought he was a fool.

Rodolphus also tried to stay away from the lovers. His parents had advised against the triad until Bella was out the way; they felt it was too dangerous. They feared that she might be able to sense his happiness and would endanger all of them; he didn't agree and their advice embittered him. He wanted Bella dead and couldn't wait to be in a good relationship, he also loved Kelly. Staying away was not easy, as the three of them, Rabastan, Kelly, and Rodolphus, had experienced more than once. His fathers were looking in the old books, and he was waiting for a solution. Kelly wanted children, and unless he was part of the making she would not have any, or maybe she would, as the temptation grew .

Sirius and Maddy were a couple much to Wallburga's delight. As for Severus, he still had a chance, but they had to be careful around Wallburga. She found it entertaining, she knew what was going on, but pretended to be ignorant. However, Sirius and Maddy had not advanced far since they only had the Holidays thus far.

Some days later, Elly sat with Frankie and Evie outside. "Frankie, why are you so quiet these days, are you sick?" Elly played with his hair, she wanted to tell them that she wanted to go back to her old job and was feeling the ground. She felt out sorts around the happy couples, not knowing if Remus was coming back. She felt more broken than ever before.

"When is Remy coming back?" he asked, and Evie parroted, "Where is Remy?"

"He had to go to his parents' home in the Yorkshire. He said a couple months, he should be back around Easter or before the summer time." Her voice broke and she had to try not to cry.

"That's a long time," Frankie observed, he was taciturn and withdrawn. "Is he dead like daddy?" He surprised her with the question.

"No, don't say that, he loves you, " he had said so in the letter, " and will back. " She hoped, she loved him so, but would not beg, she would never do that.

"Uncle Gwant and Uncle Lushus don't go away to visit, why did he?" Frankie insisted.

"Because he wasn't thinking my pup. Poor Remus, he is a bit sick and is trying to feel better." Fenrir answered. He and Rattus stood behind Elly.

"Who wants to ride the wolf?" He grinned to the children; they had seen his wolf twice, after Draco had fully informed Frankie of the transformation. Needless to say, all the children were in awe. A dog and a wolf, and also Remy, how much better could life get.

Both were excited, "I do, I do," both stood up raising their hands towards him.

Elly had not seen him transforming before this time, and her eyes open in amazement, she saw magic smoke around him, and one second Fenrir was there and the next, a large wolf leaped towards them. It was more fluid than with Remus, seamless.

The idea that she might be able to shift, excited her, and made her wish she was able to do it right now. Maybe one day she could, and her babies, the ones in her belly would also be able to do it one day, or maybe at birth because of Remus.

The giant wolf, bent his front paws to allow the children to mount him; Rattus helped them get up and with his wand he cast a sticking charm in both children.

Frankie sat behind from Evie, whose short arms wrapped around the wolf's neck, and Frankie held on to her waist. In a few seconds they disappeared into the woods, and Elly could hear their screams of sheer delight. Her feelings for her uncle amazed her. She fully trusted him, and felt something akin to love for him.

Rattus sat by her and boldly stared in her eyes. She was surprised at feeling a spark of attraction and her body responding. She recognized the very physical reaction which confused her. She knew from her other pregnancies how sexually responsive and hungry she had felt, but was sure this would be different now that Remus left her.

Even worse, Rattus was movie star handsome and also broad and strong. He was a man, and Remus was a young man; and the older wolf had an aura of danger about him.

Rattus and Fenrir knew that a wolf lived inside her, and of her need to seek a mate to help her to protect her cubs, if Remus took too long to come back. It was in her make, and Greyback females were never alone for long if they lost their mates, it also was in their magic.

Elly might have been aware had she paid attention, Evan was gone less than a week when Avery and Yaxley were pursuing her. The fact that Rattus was a Pureblood shifter made him more appealing to her; she sensed his nature, even if she wasn't aware.

Rattus knew her needs; and it was his plan to take full advantage of the situation. In the pack there was no underhanded behavior, however, when Remus had left by his own choice, he had opened the door to competition, and Rattus had entered, he had done nothing wrong.

"So Elly, how about a walk, you could use exercise with those pups growing so fast." He pointed at her belly, " And I will make you a rare roast beef sandwich when we are back, along with a tall glass of strawberry milk, how about it? " He smiled his dazzling smile showing his sharp incisors, which he displayed as Fenrir did.

"Sure why not?" She stood up, this handsome man was offering her a distraction, and there was nothing wrong.

The female wolf watched them and smiled, her brother was making progress, great, and one of them should have a Greyback, lucky him. She wondered if Remus would be back, hopefully not soon, hopefully not too soon. Too bad Grant was married, what a handsome wolf. Fenrir held no appeal, he lived a monk's life, lived for the pack and for revenge, this was the first she had seen him alive.

**Dark Revelations and New Challenges**

Lucius, Grant, Jeanie, and Narcissa sat in the same room with Marguerite, Paul, Serpens, and Thalia. They wanted to participate in the decision-making process.

"We have a problem, the children cannot be expected to keep a secret, they are too young, and they slip constantly. Just this morning Mimi mentioned Gellert, and the others followed the leas, and it won't be long before they talk about the 'doors' and other touchy subjects." Lucius sounded more than concerned.

"Yes, it is a chore to make them obey and keep quiet, and it is unreasonable," Jeanie looked at Grant.

"Mother, how long do you expect Fenrir to stay? I personally like him, albeit his bloody past, but the children are our main concern." Grant walked to his mother and plopped in the couch where she sat.

"Son, he is my kin, the only survivor from the original Greyback, I cannot ask him to leave. He would insist in all of us going with him, and I am not sure we would be able to resist him." She sounded resigned. "To answer your question, I don't know, this is Serpens' home, and it is up to him how long."

Serpens smiled, understanding the question was deferred to him, "I know the pain Fenrir has endured, and my home, our home, because it is also Lucius', is open to him for as long as he wants to stay. I knew many of his family, we knew as wizards, and I cannot do less. The only way to breed trust, is to start trusting yourself. Tell him the truth; you might be surprised at his reaction. He loves Marguerite's family more than he cares about his own life, or his old grudges."

"No, I don't want him to take Mimi away, that would kill Draco, what if he decides Draco isn't for her, and I cannot abet that, and frankly neither should you." Narcissa stared at Serpens with cold eyes.

"Darling, he is trying to be reasonable, I think he is right. " Lucius held her hand conciliatorily.

"Are you willing to take a risk with your son's life?" Narcissa pulled her hand away.

"Yes, I think he should." Fenrir stood at the doorway, Elly was by his side and was pale, she had caught the last of the conversation, but Fenrir with his wolf's hearing, had heard it all.

"Narcissa, I am surprised that you think I would endanger your son, and why is that? Is there something about the Malfoy Family that I don't know?" Fenrir looked around the room.

After one hour much had been said. He already knew about many of the children's abilities, and they gave him a shortened version of how they could "see" Gellert. He wanted to know if they knew why Gellert was alive, and where he was at, and the room was in total silence. He also had guessed that Lucius was Veela; with Draco's displays it was hard to hide the fact.

"I understand your reluctance, and even more now, if the Dark Lord supporters were to find about your Veela inheritance, you would be persecuted. Unless, you have not realized, you know my secret, and I am in equal jeopardy with the Dark Lord, he might demand to become like I am; and I couldn't do that." He let that sink in.

"Yes, and I have been his ally; which is not a good thing knowing that I have a family. My allegiance is to my family, always. My family, yes, that was my concern this morning, and I think Maddy needs to come here to hear me, can you call her?

With Maddy in the room Fenrir stood in the middle, "I am worried for reasons you might not know. I need an unbreakable vow of secrecy before I go on. Thalia can be the secret holder, " Fenrir demanded. Once it was done, he spoke.

"Lucius, I guess you are family or will be, you still haven't told me the reason why you are together as a group.. I would hope to be trustworthy; and as your future family, you would tell me. As Serpens said, we need to trust each other, we are family, and if it is because of my association with the Dark Lord, I have my reasons, and we can also discuss them."

Lucius nodded his head, and Fenrir continued.

"Maddy, when I saw you, and for that matter, looking at Mimi, and at each of the females I feel the same fear. You are all made out of pieces of either my mother, father, or Gellert; the later resemblance endangers you in the Magical world. Just look at Grant, there is no denying you are Gellert's kin. " Fenrir could see in their eyes, this wasn't news to them.

" It is the other resemblance, which troubles me more my mother's. Once long ago, before the turn of the century, my father and Rattus' father were walking in their human form, and my father smelled a scent that lured him to a great house." He paused to gather his thoughts.

"Well, he stood in the outer fence of a house where there was a scrimmage being fought. They manage to peek inside and saw four young people, one was Albus Dumbledore and the other Gellert Grindelwald, they arrived in time to see one curse hitting a young blond woman, and my father growled in anger and despair, someone had killed his future mate."

The silence in the room was oppressing. Although nobody understood the significance, they were all familiar with Albus' name. Lucius had no idea that Albus had a sister, but Serpens vaguely remembered.

"I see, you all know of Albus, you can tell me when I am done about your concerns." He noticed Lucius cringing, and Fenrir wanted to smile, they still thought he didn't recognize Harry Potter. Of course, he knew, everyone knew the young child, he was a Potter for Merlin's sake, and knew Albus fight for the Light. He'd imagined it was a Malfoy conspiracy, but Grant and Jeanie were raising the child, and it baffled him.

"The young men buried their sister before the day was over, and my father sat by the grave in his wolf form to howl at the moon, when he heard a faint, "Help me."  
In seconds the wolves with him dug the earth, and he saw the nearly dead girl, the curse had paralyzed her and made her appear as dead, but she was just alive and trapped inside a grave."

Fenrir looked around the room. Yes, at least half of them had figured where this was going, and Lucius sat at the edge of his seat.

"She was nearly dead, and he decided to bite her to grant her the gift, to be a shifter, not controlled by the moon. Every time the gift is given, lives are tied together, when the one giving the gift dies, or vice-versa, both parties die within months of each other. Thus, it is not a gift to be given lightly. But in my father's case, it wasn't a choice, because she was destined for him. Her magic and brain were ill before the bite, an earlier magical incident, and the bite made her healthy once more. To make a long story short, the grave was closed, and when my mother was three years older they married. They had Helena, Marguerite's mother and I came years later just a few years before Maggie was born."

"Your uncle is Albus Dumbledore, does he know this?" Lucius asked in wonderment, Serpens, Thalia, and Narcissa were equally amazed, wonder of wonders. What did this mean?

"Yes, to the question of is he my uncle, but he doesn't know. My mother never wanted him to know, she said that she had already caused enough grief, and her father had gone to Azkaban because of her. My father disagreed with Albus' doctrine, and never wanted a close association with him. Besides, he thought the curse that hit my mother came from Albus wand." He made a grimace and remembered Albus, he had been a sanctimonious fool, he had been cold to his student, not knowing that he was his nephew.

"Albus believed my mother dead. Later Gellert advised against letting him know, he knew my father had made my mother a shifter, and thought Albus might reject her. She also said that Albus had suffered enough. In any case it is too late, considering the bad blood between Albus and Gellert, he would think the children are tainted, or even worse, might try to claim them for his own games."

"I see the problem, we were concerned with the strong family resemblance to Gellert, but now we need to worry about the likeness to the Dumbledore family. Isn't life grand?" Lucius grumbled.

"Yes, the alternative of living secluded lives at the stead is the best—" Fenrir was interrupted.

"Uncle, that is not your decision, and you cannot force anyone. This family has had enough grief, and what we need is to rid the world of the Dark Lord and the Tyrant, who I guess is my uncle, and to insure a safe future for all. " Marguerite stood in front of Fenrir and put her hand on his shoulder while she addressed him.

"I agree, with all due respect, I don't want our children to hide for the rest of their lives, why should they. We need to work for a common cause." Grant directed his concern to Fenrir.

"Everyone is forgetting the Dark Lord, " Elly spoke; she remembered the time the children were missing.

"Is that because of the Veela, or because of the Potter child?" Fenrir asked and his smile showed his knowledge.

"How did you know about Harry?" Narcissa asked defiantly. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"He has been adopted by Grant, my grand-nephew. It makes Harry pack, family, and under my protection. The Dark Lord was means to an end. I think is time you bring me in. I was with Voldemort because I wanted to destroy the Muggles." He paced the room agitated.

" During the Muggle war, the German Muggle fighters helped Gellert to burn our stead, and came down with their guns and murdered everyone. He blamed my grandfather for the murder of my sister Helena and his children, and maybe he was right. I was also angry with them. Gellert, I know he is alive, I saw him. He says he knows who was behind my sister and her children's murders. want that person." He was angry and a cloud of dark smoke sorrounded him, it was eerie.

"My father was responsible for the massacre? NOOO." Marguerite fainted; it had been too much.

"Maggie, love, I shouldn't, forgive me…" Fenrir looked around the room, and nobody moved. Paul gave him a look which made him regret each one of his last words. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his beloved niece. What was wrong with him?

**Years Later-**

**Mid December – Malfoy Manor**-

Lucius sat in the library drinking a firewhiskey; he was apprehensive thinking about the coming years; and more than happy with the news he just heard, a miracle beyond his expectations. His mind was working away.

It was good to be back home, traveling back and forth had been a good experience but it was time to settle down again. Hopefully, they were ready for what came in front of them. So much had happened, yet there hadn't been any big surprises. They were more prepared than he ever thought possible, and with luck everyone would survive the next years.

* * *

A/N. Oh, oh, Gellert has been found out... what a tangled yarn.. And Albus, I feel sorry for him.

Remus was not weak, he allowed dark feelings take over him. Life is long, and hopefully all will workout. I will later write a couple interludes with the side stories, i.e. the other couples. Next, let meet the children within months of school. Patience!


	60. 2nd Publish- Read note- New Winds

Disclaimer. JKR owns the HP world. The story line and extra character development are my intellectual property.

NOTE: THE CHAPTER WAS DELETED FROM THE SITE BY SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME. I HAVE CHANGED MY PASSWORD, AND THE MENUS TO ADD A CHAPTER HOPEFULLY WILL WORK. I AM GOING TO COPY ALL THE WORK IN ONE OF MY OTHER SIT

Thanks to all the reviewers, I am trying to accommodate all of you. I actually changed more than a few chapters after reading you all. Besides that, it is amazing of how motivating is your interest. Much happiness to you all, and I hope you will be happier with this chapter. It offers hope, but maybe no solutions; but there is a time left.

By the way, I will go over all the events presented here as the events unfold. I like little jumps into the past. It is fun to unravel the yarn.

If anyone has suggestions to the children placement in Hogwarts' houses let me know. Will take into consideration, but there will be changes.

To anomyous reviewers, I wish I could answer your questions, I am still planning to set a Forum to answer the reviews in there and have a them for reference. Meanwhile, bear with me.

* * *

Years Later

Mid December – 1990 Malfoy Manor-

**Lucius**

Lucius sat in the library drinking a firewhiskey, it was late and time to go to bed, it was way past midnight. He was apprehensive about the coming years; alas, the last years had been the most rewarding of his life. If only the threat of the two equally dangerous lunatics, Voldemort and Albus, would go away, life would be perfect.

He was sure the Malfoys would be at the top, along with his new partners, the Grangers. With Draco getting older, the union of the young people seemed closer than ever, if they could survive the dangers ahead. Their union would consolidate the Malfoys standing in the wizarding world, making them the most powerful ever.

He smiled at the irony, no need to be a Dark Lord to accomplish reaching the top. There were more subtle ways, just through sagacy, a pinch of flexibility, good blood, a dash of genius, a dram of beauty, large vaults, lots of luck, ah, and children, and voila, you have the right mix. Yes, the children had made his old prejudices weaken and the present possible. The children whose lives were endengared by maniacs that had to be stopped, yes even at the cost of human lives, to include his own.

No more worrying in grim thoughts ;he wanted to concentrate in the positive, and he was more than happy with the news he just heard, a miracle beyond his expectations. His mind worked away.

It was good to be back home, traveling back and forth had been a good experience but it was time to settle down again. Hopefully, they were ready for what came in front of them. So much had happened, yet there hadn't been any big surprises.

Of course, there were four more children for a total of nine up to now, but there would be more in the future, and that was always a good thing. Then there was the wedding coming up. Maddy was finally getting married, and the double wedding would be a big event. The two sisters, how exciting, even if Lucius thought Elly was being a fool, but it wasn't any of his business, or was it? He wished there was something he could do without angering Cissy, or even worse, Fenrir, heavens forbid.

They also needed to prepare for the guests; Peter Granger was coming to the wedding; time to meet the prodigal son, he was coming with Marius and his daughter. Marius was a powerful Wizard who had worked with Peter's magic. He would be staying at the Manor at least for the first days; he didn't envy Grant and perfectly understood jealousy. Jeanie was the real reason Peter had stayed away. He was sure that he would never be able to share Narcissa, let alone be with another male, it didn't appeal to him, not whatsoever.

Hard to believe how his life had changed since the walk in the park with one naughty four year old, that spring years ago. He smiled at the memory.

Tomorrow, they were meeting to discuss the children's school plans and the road ahead; and the children needed to practice for tomorrow night's play, he needed to keep that in his front burner.

The new Order's meeting promised to be interesting. Arthur would be bringing his older sons hoping they would be accepted; and Moody was to introduce them to a couple new recruits. He also had a handful of recruits but a couple would need to wait until a later meeting; and of course there was the matter of their new enterprise, he wished to bring in some of the young recruits and offer them jobs. He was convinced of the Dark-Lord's arrival, he had proof.

It was near Christmas, and they also needed to talk about Harry and how to keep Albus in check since he would have much free time on his hands with the Holidays. They all expected Albus to keep it up. Just days ago he had sent the Aurors that were trapped by Remus. He wanted Harry, but even in his school, he wouldn't get him, there was a large safety net already in place. The children deserved the best of educations, and they were able to defend themselves.

To compound the problem, Minerva had found out that Harry's mother relatives were back at their home; and the hated Dursleys had gone to court to fight the Muggle adoption, but the records were sealed. Everyone was sure of Albus involvement, after all, he had kept Vernon prisoner for nearly three years, and who could guess what the future would bring.

**Hermione- Draco- Harry Back to the UK  
**

**Children's Blues**

**Hermione-**

"Mommy, where are the new books we bought? Harry have you seen the Hogwart's history book Uncle Lucius gave me? I cannot find it," Hermione made an annoyed sound and tapped her foot, "Maybe Adeline took it, she likes to color my books, she draws in every piece of scroll and paper she can find, what a nuisance, and nobody tells her it is wrong."

Hermione sounded grumpy at not being able to find her things. She loved her little sister, but she was a small pest. To make it all worse, Ade had made hera so fat that she had to go in a diet. She was taking Hera when she went to school, but not if she was this fat, she would be useless. Besides she hated the jokes about Hera being a tasty fat bird.

She didn't want to leave France and had asked to go to school to America with her new friend Monique and the boys, but her parents had said no. She specially disliked the glamour to make her teeth appear bucked and the curlier and darker hair; yeah, yeah, she knew why she must have them, but it didn't make it better. Draco might like the prettier girls if she looked ugly; Pansy was always staring at him, and Harry had said Pansy was very pretty, indeed. Nevermind that Draco had told he she was still the prettiest, she didn't think so.

She was especially sad that she would have to pretend to hate Draco, and that her parents would have to live in the smaller house they had bought, granted it had the improved Floo to everyone's home, but it wasn't the same. At least Maddy would be their neighbor and Harry would be next door during the day, and at home at night, he would come through the underground passage. What a stupid idea. Adeline would pitch a fit, she was Harry's shadow, maybe she would teach them. She hoped it would only last until they received their letters from Hogwarts as it had been promised.

**Harry-**

Harry had grown tall and as the other children, and he was rather fit and strong. There was little left of the sad child, and he had grown confident. He had found his affinity with snakes, but he wasn't extremely fond of them. He did like reptiles, and he was cleaning the turtle tank. He usually enjoyed this chore, specially since there were hatchlings, but he was unhappy as Hermione was.

He had wanted to stay in France until school started. Every time they came back to England, they had to be heavily guarded, and as the times before, they had already lost a lot of their rights.

He raked his hair in a bit of frustration. It was true that they would have a break at the stead in a month. The Greyback castle was the best; however, they never stayed too long; nobody wanted Fenrir to get 'used' to it. He loved the magic all around, the special rooms with ancient relics, the hidden panels, and its many mysteries, too bad.

Nothing was as it should be, he disliked the glamour scar, it was semi-permanent and it looked as the original before the healing; it made him remember the bad times. No, he didn't want to go to school, and most of all, he didn't want to sleep in another house that wasn't his, not even one night, and sometimes he might have to.

He sat on the floor and cried for the first time in a long time, he was afraid his parents would stop loving him, or that the Dursleys would win him back, he had heard his parents talking, they all had.

He wanted to stay home with Adeline, who would help his mom with her? And why were his parents going back to work at the surgery? It made no sense to him. Why go to school, when powerful Wizards had tutored them, and they had powers beyond kids their age, heck, beyond many adults. He knew that he would face enemies, and of the dangers the Headmaster presented.

He didn't get it. Yeah, they told them the need to socialize and to learn new skills, but he failed to see the usefulness. He had all he ever wanted and didn't want more. His tears kept flowing

To top it all, Frankie was a few months too young to come with them, and Evie even younger. It made him sad to be separated, and at Hogwarts all would be even worse. He really liked Evie and didn't want to be separated from her; she might forget him, that was his worse fear, losing his friends.

**Draco-**

Draco was pining away, for the first time since he was four, he would not be staying with Hermione, and it filled him with dread. He had been told it would only be at night but it was the same. His beast protested in anger, and pushed him into rebeling and attacking those who sought to interfere and kept away from his future mate, but e knew it was pointless.

Grownups, what did they know? And Harry, his best friend, and Mimi his future mate, they would all have to pretend they didn't know each other, how dumb was that? Why go to a school where they would have to pretend to dislike each other, he hated that idea. They had talked about running away, but Mimi had said it would kill their parents.

He was afraid that at school others would take his Mimi away from him. They all had begged to go to school in America, but his father had told them that they were ready to face the battle ahead, and that the Dark Lord's presence was felt by many, it was getting stronger. They couldn't run away from trouble, because they were the most prepared to fight him, and he said they had the responsability to stand for their future.

Their numbers had grown, and the older children fully knew the dangers .

Hermione's great-grandfather, Opa Gellert had also been preparing them. His disguise was perfect, so much, that the children had a hard time recognizing him when they had first seen him after the rescue two years before. Opa Gellert had to stay away, and many didn't know his location, but they could always find him.

Fenrir hated him and the danger was always there. They all had been told never to tell Uncle Fenrir when they saw Opa Gellert. It was a tough choice because all them loved them both. Opa Gellert always wanted to know about Fenrir, and they had seen him drying tears more than once. He wondered what made Fenrir dislike him so much, they all did. Maybe the HPs (Healer Pixies) needed to unravel that mistery, that was a thought.

Uncle Fenrir had also trained them, and they were going to school fuuly trained and armed with special devices and clothing made by his father's new company. Most of the adults worked there; it operated from the Granger's old Dowager house, and from the renovated old section, where they had been trapped as children. The GSS combined technology and magic, but even though, he didn't want to go, even if they would have a lot of new gadgets.

Maybe Uncle Fenrir was right, they could also go to live in the stead and have tutors until they were grown up. Even his old friends had no appeal; since they had been back, he had to play with them and found them lacking. Pansy was after him, and he disliked it inmensely. And what if Blaise or Greg, or Theo for that matter took Hermione away? The worse was Greg, he was totally love-struck, silly oaf; Hermione would never like him, him and Vince, two large mounds of dumb.

A few day ago, Greg had told him, "Draco, my brother Francis told me that he'll help me to get Mimi, and he said you aren't married to her."

At this remark, Draco jumped on him, and punched his lights out; and he had been in big trouble. Not, the Veela hadn't helped him; the help came from the classes they had been taking, several types of Magical Martial Arts, taught by one of Fenrir's wolves, he had grown in Japan. He smiled at the memory.

Going back to the boys, they always flirted with her, even when he told them to leave her alone. True, they had not seen her in nearly two years, maybe the ugly teeth and hair would make them back up; nope, she was still very pretty, just a little different, and maybe they would like her even more. And he would have to call her the bad word, the M word which wasn't even true. What if she hated him for calling her nasty words?

**Remus and the Bad Wolf**

A few days before Remus had eaten Sam the prize white peacock*, and the children were mad at him, well the girls were mad, the boys found it hilarious. Fenrir had also laughed as well and confessed that Sam had been next on his to do list.

Remus was still their tutor and their most favorite one, he was also their caretaker when the parents weren't around, he was a second parent to each one of them. They trusted him with their lives, even Fenrir trusted him, and that was saying a lot.

"Children, we have class in twenty minutes" he told the children still busy in the recreation room, "I have to prepare for my examinations, so hurry up. Frankie, you tell your mother that I cannot attend the party, give them my regret. I must prepare for the examination. Do give my love to the twins; I do hope Rayne and Lysander will understand."

Remus turned around walked and continued walking towards the studio set up as a classroom; he wasn't at all sure the twins would understand, they didn't care about money or his problems, and this knowledge made his heart ache. Remus' voice was always tinged with a sadness that he couldn't shake, albeit one's regrets have no effect on past mistakes.

Right before he entered the room, he turned his head and looked at the tall boy he loved so much, the one who could have been his son, and his eyes turned cloudy, as it was often the case. He accelerated his steps and sat at his desk holding his face between his hands. His shoulders slumped projecting a defeated attitude, and his mind raced full of negative thoughts.

_ I have been such a prat, just a young idiot and a loser. Why didn__'__t I ask for advice? No sense blaming others, and why lie? I still loved her, and_— A voice not heard in many years yelled inside Remus' head stopping his train of dark recriminations.

—_Quit bellyaching, whose fault was it? Yours, and only yours, I begged you not to stay so long, but no, you even about forgot pups gestation's time being shorter and missed their birth. How could you have? Don__'__t your remember swearing to her she would never have to be alone again when she had a baby? I didn__'__t forget and kept telling you her time was near. Poor Remus always wallowed in that idiotic revenge, full of personal angst about MOONY. About Moony, the best thing that ever happen to you; yes, I am it, the best thing ever for you, your wolf... _

Remus struggled to respond, to get a word, but he was unable, he felt strange, rather woozy as if he was drunk.

_WOOF, ashamed of Moony, indeed! And better be grateful, Frankie loves you best, even more than the twins do. Never-mind that **SHE **still bears your mark and only yours,** no thanks to you. No siree, it was thanks to my marking her while you were out. Mr. Goody-two-shoes Remus couldn__'__t do it, no, it was't right, blah, blah. Hah, __if not for my quick action, she would be, otherwise, long lost to us. Smart wolf I was, I hid it from everyone, but from other wolves, with a magic charm. Too bad that Rattus is willing to take a chance. _Moony continued his long speech, sure that Remus was having a conniption.

Remus tried again to say something but his tongue was heavy, what had Moony done? When had he marked Elly? Was it when he lost time, thay day he made love to her long ago? Damn nosy wolf, it was none of his business; bollocks, and all he could do was to hear the wolf rant and rave, there he went again.

_Bloody tarnation, I wish you weren't an idiot and would get your fat arse moving to steal her back. But no, you prefer to be a ninny, a weak-human, a crybaby; bloody hell, less self-deprecation and more action; ha, ha, why do I even bother to speak, a waste of words, now it is time I act. You didn't even listen to Sirius when told you to fight for her. I am done waiting and before you get madder, you should know that I have been feeding you potions for a little longer than one and a half-years. It is my life as well; and while you might you lack a survival instinct, I don__'__t. _Moony told him in no uncertain terms.

Remus had not heard Moony in years. Gods, he was thirsty, he poured more of the tea that the kids have given to him for his birthday, but today was very strong, very. Wait, how long had it been since he heard Moony last? As a matter of fact, no since he came back from his ill timed, so called break, years ago.

Who did Moony think he was, acting on his behalf, the human was in control, and his wolf's words made him angry enough to break the quill he held in his hand. "Insolent f—" Remus started to retort back when he felt as if someone had thrown him into a dark c... this head fell forwards banging the desk making a loud thud.

Less than a minute later a small hand touched his forehead; it was Evie, her blue eyes shone with concern, "Remy are you well? Are you in pain? Do you have a fever? Here let me make it go away," The willowy blond with the long braid, looked at him with infinite love and care, put her lips to his forehead, and found out that he wasn't warm. She moved back with a questioning look, she had heard the loud bang, what was going on? Could it be?

Remus finally lifted his eyes and an unfamiliar raspy voice greeted her, "Evie my dear, hello, no to worry, I am rather fine." Sitting straigh, he stretched his hand, "We haven't been formally introduced, I am Moony, your most humble srvant. He shook her hand, "Remus is sick, and I am helping him today. We will be attending the party, indeed we will. "

Evie shook his hand and giggled, she recognized the wolf.

He smiled and let Evie admire his large incisors, and the young witch noticed Remus' golden eyes, all that was needed for further validation, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Moony; I'm sure that I am going to like you; all of us were expecting you." Evie was a smart pup.

Moony agreed, "Yes, I am sure. Poor Remus, he needs a vacation, what do you say?" He added and thought,_ Dear Remus it has taken me years of waiting for you to be sleep for a more than a couple of hours, and tired of waiting I found other ways. Be glad that I gathered crucial allies and information over the years. Don't be angry, it is for your own good. Be forgiving, I am saying this in case you can still hear me._

Hermione stepped in the room, and Remus-Moony turned his head and winked his eye to one of his powerful allies, Mimi. They've been in touch on and off, whenever they could make Remus take a nap, until the tea that was, the best tea ever.

"You did it, excellent, wait till we tell the others. You must cast the _Colorvario_ charm to disguise your eye color, and quickly, you must hide your sharp teeth; do it now, Uncle Lucius is coming." Hermione kissed his cheek. "Don't forget the potion, one dose morning and night. Love you," she said, and Eve kissed him as well, "I love you too." Moony reveled in the pups kisses, he loved them both.

Upon hearing the incoming steps nearing the room, Hermione leaned to whisper in her cousin's ear,"Evie, we must be careful, tell the others, "Operation Moony is on," and whoever sees Frau Blaumond first, must tell her that the moon-game is on and to play her part. Be specially careful around Uncle Fenrir, he will flay us if he catches a whiff."

Lucius entered the study room with the boys walking by him and his godchild held high in his arms. Lucette Lestrange combed his hair with a marmalade-sticky, play comb, and his hair had red sticky streaks and stood up in places.

"Everyone, classes will be short today, we need to practice for the Yuletide play. Draco you come to the library at half past ten, your mother needs to talk to you. We start practice right after lunch, by the Yuletide tree. Ouch, Lucette, my sweet pea, don't pull too hard, my head also hurts."

Evie and Hermione giggled at seeing the mess the spoiled toddler had made. "Uncle Lucius, may we keep her here today?" Evie begged, both older girls loved Lucette; she was short of her second birthday, but smart as a sprite, funny, mischevious, and could talk your ear off, plus her dark auburn hair was already long and great fun to brush.

"No, you all need to study, we all must be prepared for the times ahead." But Lucette had seen the older boys, "Arry, pick me up," the toddler whined and struggled to get down, she adored Harry, in her view he the easiest to bully around, and the nicest one.

Lucius shook his head to Harry, and he obeyed, regretfully. He adored the little Lestrange.

"Remus, are you well? Or are you still having indigestion? Perhaps a tad too rich fare of feathers and fowl?" Lucius taunted Remus. He mourned his price peacock, but joking made it easier.

"A few feathers never bothered anyone, it was delicious, the best." Remus answered and treated him to a wolfish, wicked grin.

Lucius fixed his eyes on his friend and employee. Something was different; did Remus appear straighter, shoulders back, and maybe a tad too cunning? And why was he smiling so? What had happened to Mr. Gloom and Doom, what has put him in such a festive mode?

Draco was suddenly aware of the change and perceived his father's suspicion, "Father, at what time did you say." Lucius looked at his son.

"Son, you must pay attention..." and was interrupted by a loud, little voice.

"Son, pick me up." It was Little Lucette again, her arms stretched towards Draco, but Lucius held on to the small terror.

The children giggled, Lucette was the youngest of the children and quite lovely; she moved around fast, was rather spoiled, and preferred the company of the older children; but best of all, she was a quick study and always willing to learn; quite useful when setting diversions. They were all Slytherins in the making, each one of them.

Lucette was calling for Draco even louder, "Son, Son, get me!" On cue, Lucius left the room before the young child started crying to get her way, swiftly closing the door behind him. Besides she was his godchild, and he didn't have to share her.

Draco smirked, he had saved the day, and, surely, their plan was in action.

As soon as the door closed, "Draco guess what, Remy, err, yo know, tell them, we are right on schedule." Hermione looked at him.

Frankie smiled with elated eyes. He hoped their plot would work. Dang, if they could stop the wedding, he would be happy. Maybe, then maybe, his stubborn mother would reconsider. He knew that she wasn't happy with Rattus; however, she held a long grudge.

The children all looked at each other conspiratorially, confident of their success; it was a time to test their skills. Best of all, they had no doubt of a favorable outcome knowing that they had been trained by the best.

"Here, whenever we are alone, you may call me Moony. Now, I am going to lock the door so we can finalize the plans for tonight." Moony told his pupils. And Frankie jumped up and said, "Yipee, it did work, we are really on."

Moony nodded his head in agreement, " Yes, we are, but a word of advice, everyone must be careful around Fenrir, he will make a wolf rug out of my hide if he knows what we are doing. And thanks to my star pupils, each one of you. When it is all over, I will take you in the promised hunt." They all clapped at the promise. A chance for all of them to practice their special talents and gifts.

* * *

A/N I hope this chapter gives you a glimpse in the children's futures. They will be double agents of sorts; circumstances had made me grow a little faster than normal. It is necessary for their survival, especially after all the abductions and danger they have already faced and did throughout the past years.

There is a obvious gi'me in this chapter, I wonder if anyone will notice, if you do, let me know. We will see whether or not you pay attention.

*Chapter 17 is about Sam and his unfortunate fate.

** I think Chapter 33 is the one of the marking. I made a very subtle reference and I noticed that particular chapter had entire paragraphs missing, many extra characters, it was a bad one. The one in my PC was fairly clean and I have updated it. If you care to read it again. Be warned, is graphical.

I need to put hyperlinks in the PDF for the first part. I am working on it. Sorry to say it is riddle with mistakes, combination of lack of beta and other technical problems.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP. This story is mine

The story will be published at least twice per month. Right now, things are a bit difficult, but I will dedicate my free time to finish what I started. I will be publishing finished works for my readers.

* * *

**Lucius and A Change of Plans**

It was good to be back home, traveling back and forth had been a good experience but it was time to settle down again. Hopefully, they were ready for what came in front of them. So much had happened, yet there hadn't been any big surprises.

He wondered how Draco was going to take the news that they had for him, he hoped well. He smiled to himself thinking that life was never any better.

"Mr. Malfoy yous has two visitors," Axel dropped his voice, "they tells me they come from the Dark Lord," he waited for Lucius.

"Tell Remus and whoever you find to stay away from this side of the house, use the other elves, get going," his voice was rushed. _Bloody mess, why today?_ He composed himself and entered his office.

In his office he found two wizards, one in a hooded robe, and the other with turban covering his head. The one with the turban made him apprehensive, he could sense the presence of evil. Quirinus Quirrell, that was the name, he remembered the younger wizard's name. For some unknown reason the former dark mark was itchy, not painfully, but rather like a mosquito bite, which made Lucius rather uneasy. Could Voldemort be hiding behind the hood?

He rubbed where the Dark Mark used to be, he made the symbol they had agreed upon to signify danger, they discovered that they were able to feel actual symbols, and he wished he was armed, but they thought they had time, apparently not.

"Mr. Malfoy, allow me to introduce myself, Quirinus Quirrell, you might remember me from before. I am sorry for intruding so close to the holidays." Quirrell gifted him with an obsequious smile, like he was fishing for an invitation; not a chance he would get one.

"Not a problem, " Lucius answered curtly.

The one wearing the hood pulled a scroll from a pouch in his robe. Negus came into the room and sniffed up his leg; at once he growled and his fur stood up, Lucius shared Negus' feelings, the two visitors were disagreeable. The hooded wizard didn't introduce himself and passed the scroll to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have a message from the Dark Lord, he will be here soon, within a couple of years, or maybe sooner. He has a plan to face Harry Potter right at Hogwarts, and wants you to start to gather all his followers in order to prepare for his return. He sent us to ask you to deposit in the vault you have ready for him, more instructions will follow, the instructions are in the scroll, I must go."

"Who are you, uncover your face," Lucius demanded.

"No, not now, he also said he will contact you through the Dark Mark."

" I must leave soon, I have another appointment, I just wanted to introduce myself, I left you information how to contact me here," Quirrell passed him a scroll, and when his fingers touched Lucius, his arm itched furiously. Quirrell said his goodbyes, but not before looking at Lucius carefully.

Before he left, Quirrell added, "Yes, I understand he has been unable to reach you through the Dark Mark. The same with another of our fellow Death Eaters." And, he left when Axel came to take him to the guest Floo.

Lucius ignored the comment, and he wanted to see who was behind the hood, he thought it might be the Dark Lord because, surely, he had felt his presence.

Lucius pulled his wand to uncover him, but the wizard vanished and all left was his robe. Negus ran after a furry shadow, and Lucius figured it out. The furry creature was an Animagus, a rodent. It could that have been Pettigrew, damn it. Quirrell must have been the Dark Lord Poly juiced. He felt ill.

Plans of mice and men, bound to change, time to fight his own war, he couldn't pretend to be with the Dark Lord, he had figured out without the Dark Mark he would be in a disadvantage, and their former plan would have required more than one insider and to be lucky. It wouldn't be pleasurable to pretend around Voldemort, and that was no longer possible, maybe for the best.

Voldemort was back or nearly back, thus it was high time to take sides. Less subterfuge, and thinking about it, it was better to keep the children together, the only one they needed to fool was Albus.

He always had a second plan, if their plans were changed to his new proposal, he was sure that children would like the new plans better.

**The Reunion of the Silver Shadows**.

The news for Draco would need to wait till later. Lucius stood by the Floo to receive all the guests, he had blocked Floo effective this day, and to only those in the list; he shook Moody's hand. "So you haven't been able to take the eye off? I guess it serves its purposes, besides how could you ever explain a multihued eye. " He chuckled remembering the children's disobedience, and now Moody knew much more. He was, however, trustworthy, and now that he was married, a less cantankerous wizard.

Moody laughed. "My wife is curious, and I had to tell her a tall tale. For now she agrees not to pry. The children want to regrow missing limbs but what if they grow a dog leg?"

They both laughed for a couple minutes, and Moody added, "My son will come today. He finally figured out that I am his father; well, his children saw the likeness before he did. Although I am glad that he has joined us and brought others with him, I don't like that his life is in danger as much as ours. " Lucius looked at Moody; whereas he wanted to tell him not bring his son, they needed more people to join their quest and help.

"By the way, according to Poppy, Albus is not pleasant these days, especially when he found out that Harry is in England, and that Mrs. Evans 'cousin,' Mrs. L'Orc is his guardian. That was a very smart move. He cannot spy on Muggles, or not that easily."

"Yes, that was good, but I expect he will continue sponsoring those horrible Muggles, the sister and her nasty husband. From what we had investigated, neither learned much from their experience, and both are helping Albus to regain custody of Harry. They will be surprised when they eventually find out he has been formally adopted in the Muggle courts." Lucius told Moody, and both smiled happily.

When they entered the room, they sat at the table, now fully occupied. A few new faces sat around the table. One was a tall, blond haired wizard that Alastor didn't recognize.

"Alastor, this is Rattus Blaupunkt, to be married to a dear friend of ours. He is a new member, and he represents some members that rather remain in the dark for obvious reasons. Ah, Arthur has come, " they both walked towards Arthur.

Narcissa came in walking with Kelly, now pregnant for the second time. It was news to Lucius, and when he saw her rounded belly, he smiled. So much for only one child, and Rodolphus could not take chances. Lucius knew of the Lestrange's old inheritance, which required the two wizards seeds' for Kelly to become pregnant. That reminded him of their ideas on how to hide the Lestranges? Whatever they did, it would need to would need to be radical, maybe one of the new devices, in any case it would be a challenge. Now, if they could only find Pettigrew, oh well.

"We are still waiting on a couple of members, but before we even start, there has been a change of plans, meanwhile help yourself to the buffet behind you." Lucius announced.

He heard a familiar voice behind him, "Hello son," it was Gellert, in a disguise.

And while Gellert waited, he remembered.

_**Gellert's Rescue**_

_The wait was getting longer and longer; nearly four years had passed since he had first seen the children, and seeing how much they had grown, made him wish that he could be part of their lives. _

_The Pixies' treatments had cleaned him as much as it was possible. However, a lifetime of bad decision, murder, violence, and dark magic, had created permanent darkness inside his soul. The idea of the manifestations of whatever he used to house, would still make him break in cold sweats, and nightmares were not uncommon. In his dreams he would be submerged in water full of the eyeless snakes, and they would start eating his flesh._

_And to worsen his anxiety, he hadn't been able to talk to Fenrir; and how he wished that he could. It was his biggest sorrow, after all Fenrir was the close link to his beloved wife, and the very one, denied to him. And he missed his brother, that is how he used to think of Fenrir, what had he done?_

_Gellert just wanted a few years in the outside to meet his family and maybe to right a few wrongs. He wanted to pay restitutions to all those he had destroyed during his search for power, and to make Albus pay. And he wanted to tell his children of a few magical artifacts that needed to be hidden from just about anyone because the danger that all might belong to one person. _

_The more he thought about it, the more he was certain of an issue troubling him. One day, Gellert finally concluded he was right; analyzing the past, he could now see how Albus must have guessed that he would do something reckless and wretched at finding his family dead. Albus set him up, meaning that he knew that his wife was a wolf. He had been such a fool making her deny her nature. He knew that he would blame her family, but how had Albus known? Perhaps he had inside information._

_Albus surely knew that his wife was a Greyback, of that Gellert was certain; he had made statements, which had indicated he was correct. And the realization that his wife and children's murders had been a payment for having a family, for daring to love a woman and for being happy, ate him alive. Once upon a time he had missed Albus, but now, he only had contempt for him. _

_And once again, his family was endangered because of Albus. He imagined what would happen if Albus would find about Gellert's descendants, it would endanger every one of them, and ruin their lives. If not, see what he had done to the Gaunt witch's son, he had labeled him as a bad seed at five years of age. The thought that Albus would damage his flowers, his beautiful pixies made him very afraid; moreover, the knowledge of Albus' power and his former actions made it a real possibility they couldn't ignore. _

_Gellert knew that Albus was one who saw himself as an agent of good, a self-appointed dispenser of justice, and he was overall, a dangerous fanatic. And at the end of the day, he was a benevolent, dangerous, and deadly tyrant._

_The visits with the growing children were truly magical, and he learned to love each one of them. The idea that his evil had killed many children, made him very sad, and more than ever, he was ready to fight Albus for their sake. He knew that Albus would label them as the bad seed, and he would mark those who befriended them. He dreamed the day he would hold the children his pixies, of little Draco and Hermione, and he would smile. The idea that Albus would end that dream made him want to try the impossible. _

_He needed to leave this prison, thus he read everyone of the Muggle books sent to him, he read a myriad of subjects, from satellites, weather reports, radio communications, and other Muggle magic, or tech-nology how they liked to call it. He already had devised ways to combine them with his magic, and was ready to put them into use for his rescue. During the long months, he recorded any unusual events, and he learned about coordinates and Muggle calculations to determine where he was being held; and whenever possible; the children picked the completed books from him. _

_He needed to get away, but his family couldn't figure out why it was so difficult to pick up his location, and it turned out it wasn't the location, it was that Albus had used an artifact to heavily conceal the castle where he was trapped. Now it was only a matter of time before he was found._

_Thru their brief encounters with his family and exchanges, a plan had been made. They had nearly pinpointed his location; he had nearly finished the Gollum to feign his dead. It would be done so perfectly that Albus would be fooled, as soon as they had his location, they would pick him up in a Muggle flying contraption, they didn't want to leave any magic traces for Albus to pickup. He hadn't look for them before, but he would this time. _

_He had forgotten steps on how to build the Gollum, it was in on of his mother's old texts, but a scroll on the subject matter was located by a friend of Marguerite, a witch of the Black Family, this day he had been working hard at the last when his alarm announcing Albus sounded._

_He sped to hide any evidence of his activities, and he nearly didn't have enough time._

_The moment that Albus arrived he heard a strange sound in the sky, a noise, a rumble, it sounded as a giant bird. _

"_I say," Albus spoke loud over the noise, "If that Muggle contraption is not careful, they are going to hit this place." _

"_What are you talking about Albus?" Gellert asked, his heard beeping disorderly— what bad timing, it must be them, and I cannot alert them. He thought and felt absolutely desperate._

_One of the boxes, the radial thing was making crackling noises, and he could hear tiny voices—Bloody hell, I am going to be caught. _

_He was sure, it was they, and they were trying to contact him, he had an idea._

"_Albus, I need to use the loo, and as you know I have no privacy. Do you mind giving me a minute or two?" _

"_You have turned into an old lady, " Albus snorted, "I will do better than that, I just came to leave you extra supplies, with that infernal noise and the possibility they might hit this place, I am going. I will be gone for two months; I brought extra provisions and books. I must go."_

_The cartons materialized in his cell, and Albus left, he couldn't believe his luck._

_He waited till Albus magic signature had disappeared. It was a done deal._

_He pulled the black box and followed the memorized instructions. "Yes, this is I, G-G-One, do you read me? Over." What a silly thing to say, but he was following the instructions sent._

_He heard the voice, Grant his grandson," It is you G-G-One? This is G-G-Two. My mother will be so happy. Can you see us? Over." His voice was full of magic crackles, or maybe it was the Muggle Tech-nology_

_Gellert couldn't breathe, an actual person, he was about to answer when the alarms sounded again, "I must go silence, danger." He pushed the button marked—OFF. And hid it under his mattress; his heart felt ready to burst; his hands trembled; and his knees felt weak. _

_He was inspired and pretended to be moving a chair to look out the tall window, and started to scream, "Can you see me? Can you hear me? Help me, I am a prisoner, I am here. Here, here, in the clouds, HELP!"_

"_Cut it out Gellert, they cannot hear you, do you think I wouldn't have thought of that? Foolish old man," of the later he wasn't sure, he could swear that Gellert was no longer as old as he was. Albus was certain that Gellert looked thirty to forty years younger, how could that be? Probably his magic was still so strong that it kept him young, it didn't matter, because nobody would see him here._

"_Gellert, I forgot to tell you, you said something about my sister and werewolves, didn't you? I have you know that I have a spy in the Greyback camp, and that spy told me your idea is preposterous, so quit trying to get a rise out of me." Albus told him._

_It was true; Gellert had scared Albus when he gave him hints about his sister. He had insinuated that she might have been killed during the raid, and Albus had tried to find out. It had taken him all these years, and he still didn't have it right, he hadn't figured out the identity of Gellert's wife._

_Gellert chuckled, a spy, he wonder for how long; it was good information that he needed to pass to his family," Did you look in her grave?" He wanted him to suffer, but maybe it wasn't a good idea._

"_You are lying, why should I do that. By the way, if you get sick while I am gone, I brought you a few potions."_

"_If I die while you are gone, don't bury me, feed me to the fish. At least I will be free in the belly of sea creatures."_

"_Consider it done, " Albus answered, "If your body has not rotted too much, that is a thought." And he left._

"_A thought not worth considering." Gellert answered._

_They didn't come back that day, or the next day, and Gellert despaired. He tried to communicate with them, and he failed. He didn't know but a bad weather front was coming in, making flying risky. The weather was accompanied by a meteor shower, which made communications harder, including the magical ones._

_He decided to be packed, and was ready. He left a couple of necessities to pack at last minute, and using "Reducto," he shrank all his belongings that he wanted to bring, and destroyed the rest. He was ready to go. _

_The next morning at the crack of dawn he heard the wings of the beast, as he had come to think of the large carriage with mechanical wings. He pulled out the black box and didn't wait for them to contact him; he pushed the button he had read in the book._

"_G-G-One here, do you read me? You are coming from, wait." He looked at the modified finder they had sent him, a radar, "the south east at..." He gave them the coordinates._

"_We read you loud and clear, over." He guided them as they had talked about, and they landed in a small patch of beach below him. He packed all his belongings in less than five minutes, all fitted in a rucksack brought for him. He placed a small figurine over his bed and touched it with his wand, "Engorgio," he commanded, and a body that looked exactly like him appeared over his bed; it was the Gollum._

_According to his plans, his head, or in this case the Gollum's head, would appear to have been broken by stones fallen from the ceiling. It had happened before, the structure was old and during small tremors pieces fell, but he always had been awake and no damage had been done. Hopefully, by the time that Albus came back, the body would be so spoiled not much would remain for Albus to conduct an investigation._

_Next, he cut his finger and touched the Gollum's chest in the place where his heart should had been in the body that was like him. Good, now his blood and magic would flow thru the Gollum's veins, and when the process was completed, the Gollum had become an exact replica of him, except it didn't have a functioning brain, and its heart never pumped. _

_He was in the middle of it, when Grant materialized in the cell. At the sight of his grandchild, alive, in front of him, he cried. Grant held him and hugged him tightly; both men were overwhelmed with the emotion of the encounter._

_Grant knew of Gellert, how he had been an evil, dark wizard, but he also knew of the darkness that had invaded him when he was young, and was ready to forgive him._

"_We must hurry, I know I shouldn't have Apparated, but we couldn't figure out how to get you out. We can barely see the place, it moves, I have never seen something like this, neither has Luc, none of us have. "_

"_My plan is to turn into a large bird, the magic traces will disappear within hours, not sure about your traces, go on. I will be out in minutes."_

_Albus was reading to leave in the summer Sabbatical; he had, however, a persistent warning of something amidst. Something that he couldn't explain, but there wasn't enough time since his train was leaving soon. He would check on Gellert from London, he needed to get to the city before long._

_He looked at the sundials and calculated the time. He might have the time for a quick check. He had to check since the feeling was more intense, and he tried to calm himself down. He had programmed the Hogwarts train to run for him and some of the staff, maybe he could delay it._

"_Minerva, I need you here." He sent his Patronous to get Minerva, and see if she could delay the departure. He needed to check on Gellert; it was urgent._

* * *

_Next time: Change of plans, and Gellert's escape encounters unexpected problems._


End file.
